The Waifu Collector
by Kohoi
Summary: Jaune Arc respects women, that's why he avoids both them and society. Yucky. However, when a spirit inside his head commands him to atomize the female gender, sanity forces obligation.
1. They Call Me

_**Reedited March 1st**_

* * *

He enjoyed unhealthily long Grimmcraft binges.

Watching those blocks every night. Putting them down, making them glow, killing thingies shaped vaguely like humanoids, and getting loot.

It's repetitive and dulls the mind to outside worries. That's why he likes it so much, especially as a method to cope with his lack of strength and stuff.

Currently, it's a Saturday and he's spending a morning alone, which he's accustomed too, sitting in front of the holoscreen that Pyrrha bought for him.

Apparently her winnings in that Mistral tournament shebang raked in the lien by the hundreds of thousands! Which is cool as frick, because for some reason Pyrrha made a deal with him about it.

Its crazy: she'd let him play Grimmcraft on it all he wants! He just had to join her for training sessions.

Whatever reason a beauty like her wanted to be with Jaune Arc, reluctantly resident Gamer, wasn't clear. Worrying the lad daily, as she's yet to enact her holy right of taking his Rexbox these past two weeks.

He knew Pyrrha would take it too-the console, that is-even if the thing was Verdy's little memento to him from home.

Jaune expected not to vidja game at an academy for monster killing, he prepped pure baloney for a quality Gamer pad, so he's working with what's available until building a stable income.

Well, there's still Pyrrha for that. But why'd she help him again? This situation itself is probably her getting acclimated with her Team Leader, maybe similar to Snow Angel in a way: so tough and official that she puts her academic interactions in a dominance hierarchy.

Not that he'd assume her intentions being that way! She's been a super sweet friend these past weeks and Jaune's guilty for acting introverted all the time.

All he does, besides be a team leader-poorly and insecurely-is sit in the team dorm room with the blinds closed. Killing that twelfth Grimm Skeleton Archer and exploring another Sand Temple.

He's already found forty two diamonds with this seed! Soon enough, he'll be completing the game on hard mode again, without any cheats or stuff curbing his enthusiasm. That's the one thing he's proud of, besides making super dope friends this little expenditure into Beacon.

Speaking of them, he's glad they don't know his habits quite yet, video games are an easy insult point.

Also moral and political apparently, if you'd listen in to that Blake chick the other day.

She heard something about the new Grimm Hunter DLC from Ruby-whose also a Gamer too, but Jaune didn't buy the fake news.

Women don't exist in video games and they're all probably illusions in the real world. Jaune Arc has consumed so much irony when playing Grimmcraft that he's sure the only worthwhile fleshy things are ones and zeros.

Does he hate women? No! He's just doesn't like himself and don't feel he deserves love, or think it's even a real thing for that matter.

So Ruby Rose, quirky goth loli friend-who's probably a lesbian with Snow Angel, sadly-also a Gamer Girl?

Nah, fake news. Jaune don't play that crap, not in this day and age.

He's just excited to see genetically engineered Cat Faunus girls become a reality, though that's sorta a racy topic, literally.

See, Jaune Arc doesn't like politics either, which brings him back to Blake, whose apparently full of them. All Gamers are involuntarily celibates? Rude! He isn't wanting to not be a virgin, he's just-

The door opened, spooking him greatly. Grimmcraft was paused after that, options menu showing his block character sinking into the water.

"Hello?" He saw her stare in-hopefully genuine-concern. "Oh, hey Pyr. I'm just vibin, need something?"

Closing the dorm door-that's a funny sound-closed, she slipped into the lightless chambers, shoulders tucked in and quickly shimmying to him.

Pyrrha never enjoyed the lights being off-and him sitting in the dark alone for several hours a day, and used to badger him about that for awhile.

When Ren, bro that he is, curbed the momma mode, she stopped the moral lectures. Though that stopped none of the distaste she had at his crappy lifestyle, always coming up with one thing to critique.

He should specify that: ten minutes of emotional distress from a pretty girl, whilst he tried to grind out some magma rods, is _not_ cash money.

If she's simply repeating 'video game bad, Jaune' in different formats? Then yeah, he could handle that.

"Oh, Jaune..." it's happening again, oh boy! "Don't you want more then-er, what's your guy doing?" Plopping onto his bed, she sat next to him by the bedside, legs crossed together shyly. "I'm not much for virtual entertainment Jaune, so ah-" she stuttered a bit, "please don't be mad at that! I'm just sad you spend so much time on that and not...ah..."

Spacing out a bit, Jaune decided not to push on any explanations, as he's a smart boy and doesn't interrogate girls for info.

So Instead, he picked up the Rexbox Controller, explaining while floating up.

"Basically, I'm traveling the map." His character floated up, hopping up on the wooden boat and sailing off. Pyrrha watched on, humming in interest. "My armor's getting good, there's also tons of room to cover, Grimmdermen to grind out and stuff."

Pyrrha sat silently, nearly shoulder to shoulder to the boy: who focused on the screen, licking his lips. "My map expanded recently, as I slacked on that for the past couple days and need to grind up some more. Ender pearls are super valuable."

Side-note, Jaune wasn't enjoying her quiet, the feeling of another human person watching him click and clack his controller brought bad vibes.

"What's a 'Grimmdermen,' Jaune?" Her voice sounded soft, as if she's thinking about the game more then him. Makes sense, as a functional person worries about talking to others, not the stacks of shiny digital particles collected.

Jaune hummed, having the character-sword first-climb upon some dirt blocks and rush into the forest. "Well, do you know of, uh, 'Slanderman?'"

"I-I, well-"

"No? That's okay!" She frowned, fiddling with her fingers. The Invincible Girl had a weakness, Jaune guessed? If you can count ignorance of internet culture as weakness.

Which, as Jaune grows up more and more, realizes is the exact opposite case scenario.

Before getting sidetracked, he smiled at her. "There's no shame in not knowing sometimes, Pyr! How'll you grow else wise?"

Her super moist looking eyes put butterflies in his stomach, forcing him to pause the game, just as he found a mineshaft. Her hands stopped fluttering about, now sorta...scooting close to his side...? "You mean that, Jaune?"

"Yeah!" The confidence was real, mostly. He's really not liking that hand on his thigh, almost producing tender contact. Not sure if he's ready for it, Jaune Arc planned to scoot his booty away, _women still aren't real._ "I'm super ignorant! Yet I'm not really sad for things I've not discovered, ya know?"

"Yet you're so good at that!" Pyrrha, full of angst, glanced at the screen. "Ren told me you've acquired nearly eighty five percent of all achievements on that game-"

"Actually, it used to be one hundred before the updates. Bees and stuff-"

"That's my point!" She shook her head, glossy emeralds watching the paused screen once more. "If you'd simply focus on schoolwork with that vigor? Jaune? Everything would come naturally to you, like it did me!"

Unable to respond to that, Jaune patted the silky sheets below them quietly, staring away from those caring eyes pleading for cooperation.

After a few awkward moments, Pyrrha poked him, speaking up.

"Hey, Jaune?"

"Mhm?" He's still not looking, fake real-women are scary.

"Won't you train with me? I-I know I've said that if the holoscreen gets too much I'll force you to stop, but..." she giggled nervously, "you shouldn't be treated like a kid, Jaune. You're a young man now! Tall, large, and ah..." more pausing, the pitch in breath gave him anxiety. "Very easy on the eyes-"

Jaune didn't registered that weird flirt, as women still aren't real, thank you very much.

Friendship is though! "Hey, Pyr?"

Shaking her head from whatever that was, incidentally whacking him lightly with her ponytail, Pyrrha looked at her part.

"Yes, Jaun-ah! I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

He snorted. "Nah, you good. I'm a strong guy."

Kidding, of course, as the biggest thing Jaune's tackled on his own was the neighbor's dog when it chased Verdy. Funny story now, but seven year old little boy running with sister in tow, from a fat corgi?

Made him cry for weeks. Saphron's pillow side teasing salted that horror wound deep.

She mimicked his smile, her eyes held lots of happy things in them, Jaune could tell. "You are, Jaune...always remember that, okay? Cardin is wrong for what he does to you-"

"Pyrrha-"

The bit was shushed, "I'm your partner, isn't a Team Leader obligated to take advice and the like from his partner?"

"I guess, ish? Cardin's nothing new Pyr, life beats me up all the time." Double side-note: the urge to whisper 'But Gamers don't die, they respawn' popped up in Jaune's head. Ignoring it, he noticed her tense up at his melodramatics.

"Hey, you doing alright?-"

Oof. Jaune sat in shock while she embraced him, feeling her dainty hands squish his face close, eyes concerned. "It matters not whether my partner think's it's fine, as harrassment of any kind shouldn't be tolerated."

Right after delivering that little lecture, she squeaked and slinked back, face as red as her hair. "A-anyways! Jaune?-"

"Training, yeah?" She glanced back, quiet for a second before perking up. "You wish to join me? Oh Jaune, that's wonderful! I'll get prepared right away!"

Bouncing to her feet, Pyrrha rushed to the door, the beaming smile sent his way super glowy. "Promise to meet me on the roof, Jaune? I'll be waiting."

Chuckling, he saved the game and shut the Rexbox off.

"Yeah, sure! I'll be there in a minute!"

She giggled, closing the door behind her and probably jogging down the hallway. Based on the Snow Angel's indignant squawk and Pyrrha's 'I'm sorry!' sounding off.

Sighing to himself, Jaune Arc groaned and massaged his achy face. "Right. Let's uh..."

He's talking to himself again. "Any clothes? Just my armor. Weapon?"

Jaune-standing up with a grumble-nabbed his sheathed blade sitting up by the windowsill. He then put the whole Jaune Arc assemble on, hoodie and jeans included, yet he wondered about things.

Momma didn't raise a dummy, no sir, neither did his sisters, his dad-well, that's another story long, long story...

But! Jaune's still not incapable, that includes romance, or at least the proclivity to suspect attraction in the romantic sphere.

Pyrrha liked him, Jaune thinks. The fascination with his looks and all the, uh, touchy touch inbetween said as much.

That's the first realization of his, the second? See...

Nothing. Jaune felt nothing in that moment, finding no happiness in her interests, and not for healthy reasons, he thinks.

The only thing on his mind-emotionally speaking-was the pain training with her is going to be. Depsite his 'heroic' desires, Jaune's a lazy boy, hating effort and constantly hoping to reach his Grimmcraft once more.

Ever since he got it back, that is.

"Frick, man." Fully decked out, Jaune patted himself down, including his face. "I'm so numbbbb-uhghhh."

Smushing his face, Jaune tried to get himself feeling anything _but_ annoyed at an interrupted Grimmcraft session.

The ring of his scroll didn't do that, but it sure catch his attention.

Yawning, he pulled the device to him, squinting at the text.

_Hey NERD. It's your boy Cardin! I heard you got here on fake transcripts, come by my dorm room right now and tell me ALL bout it. Else you're gonna regret it, Jauney Boy!_

Oh, okay. That made the feel bads insignificant, now replacing them with slightly worse feel bads. The ones that actually make you do something worthwhile.

Jaune sighed, preparing himself for an emotional rollercoaster, walking out the door. Before he closed it, Jaune glanced back at the darkened room, shaking his head before shutting the door tight.

He'll change someday. He's gotta.

/-/

What to send Pyrrha...?

The scroll's chat remained whitewashed, as his hands hovered over the keyboard, since Jaune wanted to do _one_ act of honesty. Groveling at the local Chad's feet for mercy was a quick affair, and Pyrrha deserves better then him saving his own hide.

Yet that also means there's some sort of truth hes gotta speak, cuz ya know, the truth shall set you free. Ironically in multiple ways for him, mentally and academically.

Hey, hes schmoozed the road so far, what's to continue it until the confidence becomes real?

So, Jaune typed his partner a message:

_Hey Pyr, I'm feeling super brave right now and am going to confront the CEO of bad vibes, I'll be with you in a minute!_

Satisfied with the partially truthful message, Jaune put his scroll away, knocking on the identically brown door.

It took some questioning to find Cardin's dorm, and even sent him memes he's stolen on Biscord as compensation. Know what? it Worked!

After knocking, Jaune waited patently, whistling to himself and to others who'd walk by, which was like only two. People either are heavily asleep or out and about.

Jaune respects that a lot, though doesn't partake in it whatsoever.

Even when Yang runs around the school with a super tight tank top, making all the boys stare.

He did too, but usually closed the blinds a minute later and continued farming them emeralds, deciding to choke the chicken at a less regulated date.

Scrolls are super great for finding that good material, bro.

Five minutes past and Jaune's embarrassment reached a peak, his whistling stopped. "Uh, hello? Cardin?"

For added affect, he knocked once more, it's sound holding far more courage then the actual mind behind the madness.

The Arc's an introvert, and also really weak, so he's feeling really attacked right now-

The door creaked open a bit, just enough for a brown mop of hair to suspiciously peak out from the frame, frowning and keeping the room out of sight. "Hello, I'm Jaune-"

Dove, if he's got it right, recognized him then.

Putting a hand up to halt further discussion, Dove called for Cardin. In response, some heavy presence caused a bed to creak in the back.

Jaune figured Cardin's gonna be taking the bully reins from here, which is...something? He's still feeling the big hurt about not hanging out with his best bud right now, really badly-

Oh, oh no. It's stinky, like really stinky!

He's seen nothing yet but the stank reminds him of the aftermath to Saphron's Tortillas weekends, since she loves making 'culturally diverse' foodstuffs.

The bathroom wasn't the same each time, especially since she often needed moral support by the door.

Jaune will never forget being ten years old and holding Saphron's hand from the other side of the bathroom, seeing-mostly hearing-his older sister take the biggest dookie of her life. It's of his more profound experiences.

Weirdly though, she never made fun of him for being spooked by fat corgis anymore after that, and often asked for comfort snuggles.

That's a pretty epic win in his mind-

Oh, right. He's getting off track, Cardin's here too!

Collecting himself, Jaune prepared to bargain for his future. "Hello, Cardin!"

The guy's grin was amused.

"How it be, how it do?"

Cardin opened the door fully before Jaune could answer with a proper 'pretty good man.' for his troubles.

He worried not about the fast etiquette though. Instead sucking his face in and squinting past the physical clouds of stank.

Trash. Trash everywhere.

Grimm Beast energy drinks, paper, suspiciously bottled liquids, food. It smelt like pee was let to fester and mould the entire two or so months they've been there.

Horribly yucky. Fortunately, Cardin didn't mind Jaune's look, instead havin' a giggle and quietly beckoning him in.

"This way, Jauney Boy! Got something hella sick to show ya."

"Oh, baller dude."

He blinked away the morbid disgust, trailing along behind the bruting bully quietly. Whispering a hello to that Dove guy who just saw him earlier, not getting one in response sadly. As the guy's focus remained on angrily searching for something near the-probably literal-crap pile by the doorway.

Sad and gross, bro.

They wandered into the-Jaune's using this lightly-living room clearing.

Only a little wooden table in the room's center espcaed the yucky uncleanliness, while Cardin's teammates sat sprawled about the room, including that mohawk guy named Russell, who stared at him cheekily. "Hello? I'm Jaune-"

"What's ahh' dude?" Russel grinned, putting a kinda dirty lookin' hand up, "like the digs? It's our little home away from home! What's ours is yours!" Jaune doubted that and wanted no part of it, yet he shook the unpleasant guy's hand as firm as possible, hoping his hand wasn't dirty.

"Yeah, it's something, alright."

Someone-Sky, he thinks; Jaune memorized the names of his oppressors cult followers-sighed in annoyance while leaning on the backwall, right next to a blind covered windowsill. The..._blunette_ looked annoyed.

"Russel, don't pick on him anymore then necessary, you gremlin boy. Cardin's little rendezvous is supposedly to build some bridges."

Cardin hummed along, too busy grunting about in the closest to procure a proper response, all Jaune saw of him was a hunched back chucking random garbage against a bed frame.

Confusion of the highest order. "Wait, I'm not here to get brutally beaten and abused? Why tho?"

Dove-coming from the doorway, flopping on his bed-snorted at that, watching the blonde with amusement.

"Do y'all have a catch or something? Money? Combat lessons-not from me! But...uh..."

Cardin groaned his content, rising from his hunched over postion with a smile.

"Nope. What I've realized, Jaune, is that you're interesting."

The brute looked over, carrying items Jaune steadily gapped at after each passing second.

"Just a weirdo hardly worth the clothes on your back, too." That smile was rough, and saucy. "However, Jauney Boy: I'm feeling merciful, so you'll be spared my wrath if you try a 'lil bit of my good stuff."

In Cardin's right grip, several weed baggies, in the other?

A stupidly aesthetic alien bong in prime condition.

Jaune gawked at the thing in muted shock, while Cardin laid it on the center table.

"Bruh...what even?!" Jaune went ignored, his apparently complete dude-bro of an oppressor fetching an unopened water bottle from the plastic crate behind them. "Seriously, if Miss Goodwitch catches you-"

Cardin slammed the water bottle-now emptied into the pipe-onto their only decent furniture. "Which is why, Mr. Fake Transcripts, you'll tell no one jack shit. Capiche?"

"How'd you even know? Or bothered to research!? Do you just hate me so much that-"

"I actually just went on a hunch, Jauney Boy," Cardin leaned forwards, already done crunching up the dankest greens he's ever seen.

"That frown? Proves me right, no real Beacon student fights like a civilian. Now come 'ere, take a hit! If you're the baby boy I'm suspecting you are I'll have my boy give you the basics."

Before Jaune could express the hurt climbing above his numbness, Sky stepped in.

"He's not a pothead, Cardin. Most of those people aren't mixing strains either. Scoot."

Cardin did, grinning at his teammate with raised hands empty. Sitting up from the table and sinking into a clothing covered bed sheet.

"Alright, Jaune?" Sky's tone sounded nice, not cardinally oppressive. "Heres out it works..."

It required several minutes-weird looking demonstrations included-before Jaune finished up. "Thanks, man. I got it now."

Nodding, the arguably coolest guy in this little mini purgatory got up, walking to his perch by the windowsill once more.

Holding the bong closely, lighter nearby and bowl properly inserted, Jaune called for his bully's attention.

"Question?"

Cardin, though growling in annoyance, allowed the interruption. "I don't value _you_ Jaune, so hurry up and entertain me."

Putting a mean-spirtied retort away, Jaune searched for answers. Very interested in the actual contents of his soon-to-be hit. "What's in this thing anyways?"

Cardin raised a brow, "this shit?" He dangled the baggies about, "just a little sample from my pop's old farm in the eastern settlements."

"Isn't that illegal there?"

"That's what makes it better, retard. Ever heard of smuggling?"

Rude. Jaune moved onwards though, pouring the finely grinded kush into the bowl. He had no idea how things will turn out for partaking in narcotics, or recreational drugs, but from what Momma said?

He'll regret it soon. Oh well, anything for peace and tranquility, at least for his friend's sake, yeah?

Breathing out extra nerves, Jaune grabbed the lighter and put the pipe over his mouth. Igniting it without delay. After a moderately large pool of smoke built up, his mouth sucked it in steadily.

An awkward moment of nothingness went by, everyone interested in the moments coming sometime soon, well, all of them except Jaune.

Holding it in for a little bit longer, he let loose a fat rip towards the ceiling. if this is the mental nullification he's gotta live through to protect Pyrrha and everyone's happiness, so be it.

"Well?" Russel quipped, leaning forward in excitement. "Hows the feel-"

Cardin shushed the lackey, letting Jaune's thoughts and gaze ponder upon the cloud building above him.

The clock cruised by, and the only thing that really felt different was the...chill that he felt. Like someone made him overdose on sleeping pills and this was before he slept.

"Hol-" Jaune coughed excess smoke, feeling the buzz reach veiny eyes."-y crap mate, the fricks this strain?"

Cardin laughed, reaching over to get his own hit. "Bruh, they're fiftes. Can't tell you much else besides it being called 'An Escape From Ram Ranch.'"

He stared.

"Yeah, I don't get it either. Pops said it's gotta be named that, and I don't question the old boomer on most shit, so yeah. Anyways..."

Cardin took his own hit, joining his cloud with Jaune's.

It was passed around, yet he didn't care for their consumption.

No, the Arc was too focused on-well, not focusing.

Everything felt real: as though this room's gravity beheld the entryway of the heavens, leading into eternal satisfaction. Light birthed from dark and hence forth, until subversive status quo's warp the previous perceptions.

What's Heaven even look like? He didn't frickin' know and probably will never find out.

At some point Jaune found himself laid across the floor, idly registering the chuckles and laughs at his expense all around. He toiled not, as he felt himself develop big brain powers.

There were dots and stuff, little circles pinpricked an open night sky as stillborn fireworks. Always stationary, never moving, captivating in every sense of the word.

"Sky." Jaune called, catching the guy's bluish steel hair in the corner of his vision. The plastered Arc was sure Mr. Lark mumbled an affirmative.

"You see this?" he pointed forward from the floor, not caring about the odd way a rational mind would view him, squinting intensely at the ceiling. "Right there, it looks like Heaven or something."

Surprisingly, Sky followed his mark. "No Jaune, I think you're just on a really crazy good trip. Good for you, man."

He 'oh'd', never straying away from the dotted darkness above. If only he could reach-

Commotion. Cardin screamed, Sky was reaching for the nearest sharp object, the other two bozos weren't spotted from the floor.

Distracted from his enraptured trip and star-gazing, Jaune groaned, sitting up slightly. "The fricks going o-" he froze.

Standing on the bong table, was a little skeleton man in a big hoodie and shorts. Completely white themed attire trimmed in gold, smiling eerily wide and wearing a trucker hat with the Arc emblem encrusted on it.

Hysteric blues met white pin-pricks in a sea of darkness. Something spoke.

**What's popping, Gamer?**

This monster-oh god, he's panicking-hopped down and shoved a boney fist into Sky's stomach, destroying the guy's Aura in a single domineering blow.

Cardin hid in the closet whilst Russel and Dove sounded like they're fumbling with the door. Jaune stood on shaky legs now, feeling the nightmares becoming reality in the worst ways. A voice spoke up again.

**You ain't gonna greet me, mate?**

That violent boney hand put itself out, it's skelatal originator smiling evermore. Jaune shook his head, stepping back, loudly shuddering the whole way. This pleased skeleton man not.

**Bruh Moment: Not talking to one's own sembalance? I'm hella peeved at myself, at you.**

"S-sembal-ance...? No! I'm not conscious right now! Go away! Leave me be-"

**Quit the whining, little-boy. Wanna know my name?**

"No..!" Jaune leaned against the wall, shifting closer to the slammed open doorway. Terror and horror and sadness and incredulity and-

**They call me Jebodiah Brine, Ruler of The Waifu Gauntlet. It's all they've ever called me.**

He didn't care. He didn't care. He didn't-Jaune is running now, assuredly those mind meltingly smug pinpricks watched on in malavolent glee. Jaune couldn't do this anymore-oh sweet Monty on a cross he had to go-

A presence _ascended_ to his position, and one glance back showed a sight that'll hopefully wipe itself from Jaune's tortured mind space in the next couple years.

Jebodiah Brine floated, arms spread wide open and legs stood stick-like still beside each other. No sounds were emitted, neither struggle from the monster.

The only thing proving this wasn't an illusion?

Sky's whimpering form crawling to the exit, and the demolished doorframe-door included-Jebodiah simply _existed_ past in order to reach him. His weirdly big boned skelly body launching the door into another team's wall at knee jerking speeds.

Jaune turned forward, letting loose an unholy sonnet of feminine anguish from his lips without pause. Running straight for those stairs he's always despised, prioritizing inconvenience over murder death kill.

His distance changed nothing, The Brine's presence never wavering in the Arc's flighted mind.

**Bring that ass here, Jaunethan Arcbuckle! You will (not) escape the ranch!**

He tired to drown out the giddy threat with screams, yet it never worked.

The terror remained, even past the numbing pain Jaune felt when his body haphazardly slammed into a wall during his descent down. Possibly bruising a shoulder, yet not an ego.

Jaune must flee. Jaune must flee. Jaune must flee-

Here's society, people around. Sobbing in joy and abstract terror at that definitely t-posing demon floating down the stairs, he rushed onto the stone slabs in broad daylight, looking back confidently, presuming this creature wouldn't-

Jebodiah did, even bowling over some poor guy, mechanically taking space _**through**_ the student and sending him into the nearest tree. The kid's team, amazed and terrified, simply got the frick outta dodge. An efficient trend affecting all whose proximity met the skeleton's own. The Arc's horror bottomed out, his Aura-he's assuming thats what the white power is-fluttered to life in the thick of things.

Never will Jaune Arc consume mind altering psydelics again, he Arc promised himself that.

That said, Jaune sprinted across the courtyard. Panting in exhaustion, reaching towards the heavenly schooling building standing high amongst the clouds. Whispering inaudible hopes and dreams to ignore the sweat building up in his vision.

/-/

Eternity went and came, the world perceivable blurring at the unfair disadvantage of abruptly coming off a heckin good high. Jaune regretted so much, especially that wet mark noticeably staining his jeans.

He's got negative ego, but never had involuntary urination occur for at least two years! Which is a record!

Suddenly, Jaune Arc tripped. Rolling onto stone slabs in numbed shock. No students were around, either already getting to their destinations or forsaking the drugged up boy running from his literal demons.

When the Arc fell, he didn't get up, losing all willpower to not get nay nay'd by spooky skelly man.

Why'd Jaune make jokes to himself, as Jebodiah Brine shook in the sky angrily? He's unsure, and numb in terror.

Did he pee again?-

**Oooga booga oooga booga oooga booga oooga booga.**

He can barely see anymore, blurry dots and lines and circles vaguely shaped as Remant, a white-gold thing above the ground the only noticeable thing as of yet.

It seemed unnecessary, however, as what Jaune thought was Jebodiah Brine hovered over, now touching the ground?-

Bones rattled him, their fervor desperate and equal parts annoyed. Though, Jaune cannot describe nonverbal annoyance per say, it is just the jittery nature of his current bully-

**Aight. you're not cooperating, so prepare for body mesh.**

He hated it, this, that, them, him-White trimmed gold splurged into him, the once coherent blob overtaking all sights the modern word harbored.

No sunshine, no clouds, no weed, and certainly no friendship. Jaune screamed, yet nobody came.

/-/

Warmth. Familiar comforts bundling him up nice and tight.

Jaune, delirious as is, could only gurgle in happiness. Tucked in his bed with care, blue eyes peaked from the covers, starting to come into the world once more.

Dusky skies: reddish sun setting in the window. Not in the window, but-yeah, he's out of it. Nervous too.

**I'm in of it, then.**

Jaune heard nothing. He's still high-

**Ren and Nora dragged you back here, Pyrrha's been waiting by the bedside this entire time. See?**

She was, slumped over and snoozing away. A curtsey glance at his scroll showed dozens of messages, as mentioning Cardin's bull crap, others about the dangerous nature of marijuana.

He's gotta admit, though. That trip? Helluva ride!

**Nice mate. So, ready to listen? I'm literally gonna have time all day since, you know, I'm your sembalance. The cock to your balls, tom to ato, functional bowels to-**

He imagined himself shoving the yucky skele man away, praying to find time for more Grimmcraft in the future. First, Jaune reached out to his partner, absently patting away the frown she wore during sleep. "Hey, Pyr?"

"brlrblbrb..."

Aw! He poked her a bit, genuinely smiling at the bond that they've somehow made over these months. "Sorry 'bout that, I jumped the gun, you can basically call me an automatic pole vaulter."

**Hey, that's pretty good-**

Shut up.

"I'll never do drugs again, Okay? I saw plenty of things nobody should ever see or understand. Also, did you...uh..." hella embarrassing, but it's gotta be mentioned. "Did you see my pants? The, well, unfortunate accident on them?" She responded not, smiling whilst he pet her.

**Glossing over the fact you'd bring up urinated pantsu to your girlfriend-**

Isn't his girlfriend-

**Yet. Besides the point: I'm going to let you in on your body's secret, okay?**

...Alright...?

**Good. So, I'm your sembalance! A manifestation of your soul not related to Aura. Not directly, at least.**

He got that so far, Jaune's intelligence is average, he understood the important details. Not information of the context to properly ask about self sabotaging urination, yet equally as useful for social situations.

People talk to you less when there's less dumb stuff to program into your mental meat device.

**I can make that unneeded, Jaune. Take a close gander at your totally not-girlfriend amazonian partner for me.**

Despite his better nature-which fairly speaking, kinda numbed itself-he looked into Pyrrha's sleeping face. Smudging her away from drooling too much on his sheets.

Jaune liked her-as a friend-but cannot watch his stuff deteriorate if he can help it.

**Hey, back to me: I'm an individual of certain capacities, planning on using said capacities for the bodily improvement of this little gay-boy Arc's womanly interactions. Even willing to introduce it in a semi Gamer format, if you squint hard enough! Ya interested?**

Jaune had to move, pacing got him thinking. Removing the covers from himself, he did just that, swinging bare legs on the bed's non-pyrrha baring side. The loosely worn boxers of his made him pause.

Why's he-

**Pyrrha changed it for you.**

What...?-

**Yeah, it's hella endearing actually: the way her face colored itself exactly like her hair. Changing the your diapey with the same care a small baby boy such as ye deserves. I'm suprised she didn't develop-what's it called? Nightingale syndrome? Yeah! Becuase the way she just-**

Jaune silenced him, angrily pacing around the room with the same fury he'd be shaking the crazy dumb skeleton man mentally harassing him-

No, scratch that, spiritual harassing him.

Jaune threw the blinds completely open, staring out at the setting sun aggressively. He wanted none of this convoluted situation.

Jaune Arc, reluctantly or not, could consider himself a Gamer: someone willing to grind for hours on end, not carrying about social obligations.

including the...sexy aspects of it too. It's been dormant until recently, but the Rexbox console gave Jaune emotional security much needed in the face of Beacon's academic stuffs.

Not even Snow Angel's that desirable anymore, as he's relaxed on the narrative of love and princesses. It pleased Team RWBY greatly, and got him less harassment from everyone overall.

Jaune now understands stupid boy-toys such as himself aren't successful with getting women. He's internazling oppression and numbed all flirty-ness.

Thus, Jaune prayed to get rid of this maddening spirit, never to be given hope ever again. He hates false promises, especially anything insisting on him getting women!

Has he not mentioned the nonexistence of the female sex?

**My banter isn't getting past your teenage angst, so I'm gonna show you something physcial. Take a look at your left hand, Jaune?**

Pausing, trying to deny the urge to meet the simple goal, Jaune stood dumbly infront of the window. He lasted far too short though, grumpily making contact with it.

He yelped, slamming into the window, shaking it and nearly inducing a heart attack at the chance of throwing himself out the window as a dumbass would.

The golden gauntlet covering his hand didn't have any answers, and hopefully it stayed that way for awhile.

Bulky, plated. and totally leathal looking. Jaune flexed safely protected fingers in the space above him, mesmerized by the beautifully finished armament.

Pyrrha's mumbles interrupted the dopey Arc off his fascination ritual, though.

"Jaune?" She bleakly rested a pouty chin on his bed, hands grabbing for the boy supposed to be getting some sleep there. Slowly those worried orbs focused on her partner-who's currently giving her a wide grin from the window. "Jaune-oh! Hello again! I a-ah-"

"Thank you, Pyr." Honestly felt right to say that then. He knew she went far beyond the friendly call of duty. For that, he gave The Invincible Girl trusting eyes.

"I'm a dummy stuck knee deep in trash, yet you've chosen to rescue me from my own drug induced hallucinations. Even...uh, changing my pants so my sheets didn't get messed up, ya know?!"

Pyrrha turned redder each second. "W-ait! Don't worry, I'm not ma-"

"It doesn't matter, Jaune!" She burst, shivering in shame and embarrassment. "I'm a lewd and dastardly woman, oh Monty above-look at me, Jaune! I'm practically a molester now-"

"You didn't touch...?-"

"No! No-no-no! In no capacity! Arc's promise!" Pyrrha stood up, fidgeting at his bedside, finding the ceiling extremely breathtaking just now. Jaune's hooked on the fact she's enacting the promise and not him. "Nothing happened! Nope! You'll trust me, please?! If anyone spreads rumors about this I'll never hear the end of it! Or see everyone anymore, you included!"

**She poked it, btw. We need some monster condoms for that goddamn magnum-**

Okay, Jaune's ignoring the skeleton man haunting him and his sex life, Precursor or not.

Really sick of morbidly changing environments, he took his partner's hands.

Emerald eyes widened in shock, "ah?-"

"Pyrrha, I don't care: what your partner needs to know, though, is if you're gonna lovingly beat me up, or are willing to put up with my crap in the future?"

Jaune couldn't find himself missing out on any key details. Putting his long hours on the virtual grind completely into her watery orbs.

For an amazing fighter, she shivers real bad when he held her hands.

On his end, though...he's never held hands with pretty women not blood related before, so there's that-oh.

**Eyy, that's more like it! Looket her swoon! Ten outta ten!**

Smiling, Pyrrha shook her head firmly. "Jaune, my concerns aren't righteous punishment, as I'm not your mother." She giggled at his dumbness, comfortably limp hands in his own.

"You'll already quit talking to them anyways. I'm sure Miss Goodwitch and Headmaster Ozpin understand the complications of enforced drugging!" It took a one eighty though, as she frowned.

"Where'd you get the gauntlet?"

Er...

"I found it balanced out my current style nicely, gives me that roguish adventurer aesthetic, ya?" He stepped back, grinning dumbly with his arms out. Luckily, Pyrrha found the talk nice and distracting.

Her happy giggles put Gamer doubts into his head: why killing the Grimm Ender Dragon on hardmode again should be a priority over honest discussion.

**It shouldn't, which you'd understand after giving enough fucks to The Brine. I'm the key holder of all your aspirations and yet you piss in my presence.**

Fake news aside, Jaune wanted normalcy again.

Closing the blinds, he picked up the Rexbox controller and gestured-charismatically as he could-to his partner.

"Now, I'm not sure if you're still up to battle royal, so if not? I'll be at the grind again until tomorrow, then you'd wanna train some?"

Her frown _really _didn't comfort him-

"I'm open to train with you anytime, Jaune, right now even! I'm fully equipped for every combat position I deem valuable to your growth."

Very intimidated, Jaune could only laugh along with her excitement, feeling kinda sad he's not able to schmooze responsibility once more.

Jedobiah's stupid chuckle bounced around an overtly frayed mind. Jaune had to hide a scowl while throwing the controller on the bed.

See;his brain was firstly numbed, drugged, full of primal terror, injected with equally natural friendship magic, and now consistently subjugated to a demonic skeleton man's insulting happiness.

-**hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe**-

Super dumb and upsetting. Luckily Jaune lives a lie and continued the conversation anyways.

"Yeah, sure Pyr! I'm horribly unprepared for the huntsmen standard, but I'll follow you anywhere! Ready?" That last remark reddened cheeks, likely in embarrassment for the obvious show of trust.

**You're a fucking enigma, Jaune: you'd call yourself a Gamer yet you're know about of feminine cues of happiness.**

Sometimes. The deep stuff flies around his head and lands in a Deathstalker's eye, but reacting to honesty? Saphron's disfunctional-ness made him pretty 'emotionally intelligent', as she suffered for being a dum-dum.

Anyways, Pyrrha spoke!

"Sure, Jaune." If Jaune's absence of touchy-touch wasn't internalized, he'd talk about her amazing looks while wearing her Invincible Girl getup. "Let's go! I'm so elicited for you! We'll be Beacon's powerhouses!"

Holding the door open for him-after he slipped on another pair of jeans, Crocea Mors in tow-they walked on. Pyrrha's humming contrasting his casual walk, hands in his hoodie. Needless to say, Jebodiah Brine cackled in satisfaction.

**The Waifu Gauntlet-**

Just for for the record, Jaune wondered if that's actually the name of it, frowning thoughtfully.

**Yep, now here's the deal bucko: See your gauntlet? Notice anything?**

Yeah, he did. On the far left side-near the knuckles-a little blood red...orb? It sank into the gauntlet, swirling darker tones inside itself calmly.

**That's the manifestion of Pyrrha's soul within your own. If you two bond closely, you'll have a fully replicated copy of her sembalance at your disposal twenty four seven. Though you can only use one girl's abilities at a time-**

Wait, no-

**Yes! I'm telling you-as you're audibly groaning next to your female buddy, proving your madness-that this sembalance is solely functional on the amount of women courted to completion.**

Jaune wasn't even surprised, only annoyed at his own soul hating himself so terribly.

**Suck it up, baby-boy! I'm going to whisper in your mind for likely the entirety of your huntsmen career! Which should really make you greatful for this hella sick opportunity. I'm literally making you a functional Everyman that people tolerate, big titties included.**

Jaune Arc didn't require titties, or women. He just needed a good vibe check now and then-

**Yeah, bullshit, that'd be true if you didn't follow your seduced spartan waifu. Get your shit together and accept hypergamy like a respectable memeber of bottom text society. You know, get just to get things rolling?**

Know what? Fine, Jaune-after grinning away the concern on Pyrrha's face-took a deep breath. He's ready to know the methodology.

**Of the Gauntlet?**

Yes-

**Ejaculation.**

"Grrk!"

Jaune wheezed, holding his heart, mimicking a boomer's final moments. Pyrrha halted slightly, tapping his arm in concern, uneasily continuing her lead of their duo when he stuttered.

"Don't pretend peak physical performance is possible just to appease me, okay? I don't want to hurt you." Nodding, he returned to his really numb thoughts.

**It's not dumb! Self-sustaining soul energy is a wonderful construct that goes incredibly well with good emotions shared between multiple people. Seminal fluid is a good indicator of either crippling loneliness or maximum charisma! Basically, it looks a little something like this:**

Images of stick figures annoyingly forced themselves upon his mind, Jaune hated it so much-

**This is you, that's a waifu.**

His stick figure danced about with the proverbial female, hearts in both their eyes. Okay, he's got that part down-

**Good. Now, when they finally get comfortable with each other...**

Stupidly, the mental stick figures slammed into each other, the mimicry of moans Jebodiah crooned making the entire unseeable situation all the worse. Then, Jaune's stick figure glowed, gaunlet the arbiter of energy stuffs

**You get their power! The full capacity of it! You in? Also, there's no free will to choose otherwise as I am you. So sit down and be humble.**

He couldn't sit down, he's walking to train with Pyrrha-

**No one likes a smartass! Except disagreeable women apparently, so unironically keep that shit up! Until she wants to dominate you, that is.**

He wanted to question that weird bit at the end, but ended up sighing instead.

"Yeah. Whatever." Jaune rolled his eyes, growling under his breath when Pyrrha looked back at him, mere feet from their doorm's flight up to the roof.

The look was very concerned, "Jaune? Is there something wrong-"

Deciding to give this womanizing gig a shot, he walked up to her.

"No at all, Pyr. I'm with you, so there's no need to worry!" He took her hand for good measure, hopeful she's not gonna be found looking upon him in disgust.

To his joy, Pyrrha smiled warmly, truly walking up to the roof side by side with him. "Thanks Jaune, I'll make you into a proud huntsman for sure!"

**Waifu collection process underway! Let's get it!**

Something sorta like victory dances occurred within his mind, The Brine's terrible mimicry of Forkknife music weirdly morphing the musical travesty into genuinely good vibes for Jaune.

He smiled, the enthusiasm stopped the numb, and the skeleton man cheering on the little social gathering he's taking part of kept blue eye sharp.

Maybe women are real after all!

* * *

_**Okay, everyone! Before I list off disclaimers, heres a quick explanation as to what happened:**_

_**When he consumed the fifties, Jaune's semblance manifested into a personification of his extroverted and or domineeringly charismatic self, taking a purposefully nonsensical form and contrasting Jaune's less sociable side greatly. Essentially, Jebodiah Brine is the amalgamation of Jaune's egotism buried under more then a decade's worth of self-contempt, masked by the pleasant numb of computer screens. A Freudian shadow in a way.**_

_**That's the deepest this goes in terms of actually 'real' shit, the rest is Jaune Arc getting hella bitches, putting their soul gem thingies in his Thanos Gaunlet. I know this sounds morbid but I'm a terribly morbid person so I will have to appologze on not changing that.**_

_**Anyways, things to note:**_

_**I'm hoping when you read this, it's horribly weird and provocative. But, understandable in a way.**_

_**Expect bizarre usage of peak American Culture. Also memes.**_

_**I will, and I really mean it, attempt to convincingly write Jaune into a womanizing shitlord. He's gonna stop playing Grimmcraft soon enough. Long and strenuous process though.**_

_**This is partially a spiritual successor to my other fic, as the humor is essentially identical. It's just THE proper focus here.**_

_**I'm attempting to shorten these chapters to consistently around 8-9k words. For speed and quality reasons.**_

_**Thanks everyone, please don't be afraid to critique this! I have no fucking clue what I'm doing and it's very annoying.**_

***_Hey, me from Sunday March 1st 2020 here, and holy fuck man, I sound like an absolute autist. Thank you to all the fuckers who read this garbage when I didn't even register the purple prose. Heres a thing to note, ya'll: never make a dumbass character say big words you'd not use in average conversation._**

**_*Also, for both me, and anyone else who wants to write: don't do what I did, and ask for people to critique this shit. It does nothing but give you excuses to NOT to do so, straight up. It's taken me three months to realize that, and let me tell you, i'm not happy about it._**


	2. Absurd Circumstance

_**Edited Jan 17th**_

* * *

He met the ground running, leaving the barrage of dust rounds to explode devastatingly against the training room's floor. His opponent took her time reloading, laughing at his misery.

He slammed his gauntlet onto his heart, drenched in sweat and feeling the white energy frizzle all around him. They've been at this painful game of blitz and dodges for nearly two weeks each morning, every afternoon afterwards feeling all the more painful.

Aura shocked him with it's reliable muscle building, explaining why little girls in short skirts can deconstruct his existence without using full strength.

Two hours, possibility three. That's the full extended duration of his normal human soreness, when he threw himself into constantly life threatening martial combat. Though Pyrrha claimed Jaune's regen speed is not regularly that fast: she explained it as sped natural regeneration-enacted by your soul's inner defense system thing. Or Aura.

Pyrrha didn't stop, lunging forward into his guard, forcing Jaune to grit his teeth and turtle down under the weight. She smiled-putting in random 'You got it!'s and 'try your best!'s. Jaune made full use of his gauntlet's protective coating, blocking whatever sword jabs slip over his shield's edge. Finding the slightest-well, she probably gave him the opening on purpose, but he didn't care.

Batting the vertical strike before it could rail back, Jaune grunted, pushing Pyrrah a solid few feet away from his turtle formation. Hunkering down whilst she slipped in a fiery dust volley from almost point blank range. It's getting him stupidly sturdy heckin' quick, but upper moderate sparing with an officially recognized four time champion, is so physically broken. He's physically broken! Blue and black are his new consistent residents on the Arc Family flesh apartment complex.

Also, It's a blessing she let him wear a reinforced crotch cup, as this violent red head used every technique at her disposal.

That's what stayed on his mind, even while his horizontal combo of swings were hurriedly punished. Flying past her, shield bouncing across the training ground dirt, and feeling that horrible sinking dread building up in his nuts-definitely due to her swift knee kick last second-Jaune hit the ground again. This time unable to run, as that possibility right now is more likely then him beating The Invincible Girl abusing sacred Arc artifacts. Groaning into dusty soil, Jaune looked the surroundings around, lost in the sauce of his own defeat.

Noise complaints piled high after Pyrrha really got into beating competence in him, forcing them to mix it up and hit the school battlegrounds for murder death kill-sans basically all those terms. Without fail, Jaune managed to groan idly by the ground while Pyrrha shimmied over, nervously giggling.

Jaune toiled not however, worrying about Pyrrha's persistent prodding of his sweaty forehead. Letting out a long suffering sigh, he glanced at her.

"Yes, Pyr?"

"That was great, Jaune! You even countered me that time-and aren't crying about having your privates assaulted!"

He frowned, confused at the reason behind that. "Why my gonads, Pyr? I'm a sensitive guy and already shrink them enough by sitting in the dark-"

Smiling, she pulled him up, beaming. "Because, Jaune: I'm prepping you for all negative confrontations! Including any side effects of courting Weiss..." her sadness made him feel the guilt, he frowned.

Laying back into her-Aura depletion his excuse-Jaune poked her shoulder. "Snow Angel never cared about me, Pyr, so I need to stop focusing on angry ice princesses. You're my partner and combat tutor, so who else should I give my time too?"

"But..." emotionally she's on board-the stalling saying as much. however, all his friend have known this semester is a dorky romantic Jaune failing miserably to court ice angel wahmen. Now?

**Dorky still, just more inclusive, disgusting inclusive-**

Thankfully, the red head coddling him interrupted The Brine's inner cyberbullying. "Weiss Schnee was your world, Jaune! Have those-admittedly juvenile-"

"You think I'm juvenile?-"

"No! The idea that she deserved that attention is! I-I could...we-ll..."

**Left unsaid she thinks attention should belong to her. Reel that shit in, by those fatty lips o' hers. They'd call you Mr. Fisherman for it, it's all they call me-**

Jaune chuckled, ending anymore teasing. It bumped his ego sky high, which occasionally caused internal panic at realizing he had influence over realish-fake women. Who-after some thought-aren't real like previously thought, but kinda like programmer algorithms that brew coffee or something. Comforting, yet unnecessary to the disciplined mind. "It's aight, P-money! We could hang out more-I see that question on your face, yes I do. We be golden."

Interested, she leaned in close. "Oh?"

**Oh?**

"Yeah, becuase your smile's worth it's weight in it."

**Ayy, we at it. Flirt one hundred.**

"J-aune!" She gaped, red flourishing on pristinely pale cheeks. "I'm flattered, you haven't complimented-no! I mean you have. Just!...never, ah, like this!" Gazing away from his bemused expression, the Arc's partner huffed. "T-hank you, Jaune. I'm honored you think that about me."

**And not Weiss. The Brine sees it all: they call me Mr. Eagle Eyes, even. As I'm hella dope at acquiring women with my eyeballs. It's all they've ever called me, Jaune-**

He didn't even have eyes-

**Don't worry bout it. Spartan Waifu is looking.**

That's true, Jaune nodded along at the truth. Important stuff. "I'm obliged to be the best man I can, that's just one way to show gratitude. Snow Angel doesn't help me like you do."

"Well, she does make you do things." Coming off from her emotional peak, Pyrrha gained the courage to look at him again. "Just not ones worthwhile, no?"

He hummed along, focusing on the pulse and flow of his body. Or, what's the likelihood his legs won't collapse on him. It's shaping up to be the former! Shaking his footsies against dry dirt proved their functionality, not wheelchair bound yet!

**Fucks sake, please don't jinx yourself. You're insanely lucky not to have some sort of bad luck semblance, that shit'd get you special parking real quick.**

Fight him, Jebodiah! He's got the legs to kick the skele man with-

Pyrrha's giggling cut off further inner taunting, as her gaze distractingly watched him and his footsies fondly. "Found something, interesting, Jaune?"

He's feeling the hormones again, riding that lobster on it's way up the dominance hierarchy. Never has this happened so...uh, vividly? Cleary? Whatever stopped him from thinking up more suave one liners? They're currently enchanting diamond boots with feather falling.

"Yeah. The route!"

She raised a brow bemusedly. "What route, Jaune-"

"Whatever one leads to you."

They stared at each other, and for the first time in years, Jaune did that Arc grin of his. Gaining size as she pushed his head away, smiling quiet amusement. "Dork. How do you know it's the right path?"

Jaune took courage from The Brine's dabbing session in his mind, rhymetic 'skert-skert moving them brain juices to concoct following flirtations.

"Because I'm at my best when you're there beside me." Frick, that didn't sound cool, oh boy oh jeez-

She groaned, "Jaunnnneeeee...! You're so sappy!" Her hand held his all the tighter, making the baffled boy wonder why this even works-

"Jaune?"

"...uh-oh! Yeah?"

"Do you wish to get breakfast? You'll be fighting a lot today-seperate from me-and need lots of energy! So..." from their little rut on the floor, Pyrrha crouched half-up, letting Jaune hoist himself. "I...ah...would like to eat breakfast with you-"

Hopping to quality legs, Jaune joined her, cutting off further quirkinesses and taking her by the non gauntlet covered hand. Hey, how's Jaune supposed to manifest the item?

**Why? It's fucking dope.**

For a skeleton man doing video game dances in a minor's head.

**Whatever, I'm you, so all the little arguments are just evidence that you hate yourself more then anyone ever will. Anyways, just imagine it disappearing, I give negative shits about complex equations solving tiny problems, as we're still not majoring in mathematics and instead murder beast killing. That good enough for ya?**

Jaune sighed, feeling the gauntlet disappear, satisfied. That satisfaction morphed into panic when one glance over showed his partner staring at him in bewilderment. Likely seeing the whole process go down.

She called out to him. "Jaune? What's really the story behind that gauntlet? Tell me! I'm needing clarification so th-at...ah, well..." despite her fumbling, it didn't stop Jaune's silent train of thought crashing into his uncertainty's recently payed off-on mortgage-home.

"So that you aren't in contact with shady people! Drug dealers! Devil worshippers! I don't know. Oh goodness, I'm sorry Jaune I'm just really concerned for you and Ozpin told me you'd die if overdosing on narcotics-and I'm nervous because I can't claim victory over the electric dust injected into your system-and it's terrible since you're my partner and-"

"Hey Pyr?"

"Y-Yes, Jaune?" She panted, hard. Making him realize there's a least someone not him who can't people correctly. "If you're mad at me that's understandable, I get really unfiltered around yooooouuu-v rays! They're everywhere and don't have ocean blue eyes, yes!"

Everyone around him is weirdly dysfunctional, aren't Gamers supposed to be shut-ins who can't socialize? Jaune didn't claim he was a master of debate and discussion by any means, but whatever social bug crawled in Pyrrha's system should be ended soon. Shaking his delusional partner a bit, until her whining slowed down and obtained a droopy tone. That convinced him to let her stand un-interfered on shaky legs, and he himself standing back with an honest grin.

"Let's take multiple chill pills. See, Jaune Arc is a problem solver, and those kinda titles aren't efficient when your problems aren't organized. Hungry, P-money?"

"Very hungry, are you hungry-"

His hand-consensually, since she calmed down the second he did so-latched over her mouth, forcing her next words to muffle themselves against fleshy binder. "I'm going to mute you for the next five seconds-and when I'm done, I'll expect normal Pyrrha to walk with me to breakfast! Not cute and quirky off her podium Pyrrha, okay?"

More mumbling, sing-songed and moderated only somewhat.

"Nope. Several more seconds Pyrrha! Gamer's don't win social interactions, that's like Gamer law twenty nine!" There weren't any official video gamer player regulations that he knows of-well, there's the other type of internet culture law. But rule thirty four isn't applied to guys who play video games, it's just that said rule usually affects guys who do.

It's really easy to lose oneself in the sauce, especially when you've been born into a spaghetti platter drenched in it from day one. Never will Jaune forget that day when he, eight years old, discovered his first internet search of 'Grimmcraft boobies,' as he literally never was the same again.

Idly, whilst thinking about that old computer he accidentally put viruses on from all the pornographic websites he browsed, Jaune felt Pyrrha stop... The only stimulation his P-money did right then was hum, moistly. Kinda yucky all things considered. "Hey Pyr?"

"Mmmmhmmmm-"

"You good?"

"Mmeah."

Jaune moved away, chuckling when she leaned forward in absence of his hand, stuttering forward a step. They looked at each other, studying their little cues.

He scratched his head, she flipped her pony tail.

Whatever level of analytical masterminding they've reached, Jaune wanted none of it, which is why he walked forward, taking her by the hand. Though she showed surprise, that hand probably held onto him tighter if anything. Quietly two dumb teenagers decided to communicate with cave people speak. What's next, grunts and groans to show happiness? He's like one-third the way through puberty! He couldn't use vocal organs like that!

**Might not have a choice at this rate. See, she's kinda seduced herself into you prematurely, though I don't know why, as 'I mine in Grimmcraft everyday' isn't an attractive trait in a boyfriend. Unless you go onto a streaming platform and make big bucks, then expect multiple bitches to throw open bobs for security, as that's how mafia works.**

Walking out the training grounds-romantically uneducated spartan waifu blushing faintly in his grip-Jaune doubted that. Just because realish-fake women aren't real didn't mean you were surrounded by gold diggers, as that's relative to your situation. He's very much sure privileged child soldiers in techno colored dresses and skirts wouldn't rob his broke bum of loose pennies. But hey, that's just an optimistic theory of his, so the groaning skeleton man in his head could kindly shut up.

/-/

Eggs and toast, also peanut butter! As Jaune isn't the type of baby boy whose been wearing big glasses and polo shirts since seventh grade, no sir! He's physically normie material all things considered, which is why he munched into that bread with unfettered satisfaction, ignoring the commotion of everyone around him.

Pyrrha at his right, Ren and Nora at the left, Team RWBY on the other side, casual conversation all around.

Folding that delectably moist toast in half, he chewed the starchy goodness epic style, blue eyes childishly searching for the feminine giggles he just knew were talking crap about him! Putting the crusty bread ends down, with crumbs and orange juice on his chipmunk like cheeks, Jaune scoured the table with predatory intent, finna preparing to vibe check the nearest hater. Mutedly-thanks to the food-Jaune called out. "Eh? Whose laughing?"

A snort, definitely a reaction to his dominance taking affect, most certainly! "Y'all bulling me, who at it?-"

Oh, Rubes! She's crouched down from her own half eaten eggs and toast, giggling near the table, Yang looked at her in bemusement. "Sis, you're doing alright down there?" Said bullying loli nodded, silver eyes peaking at his Gamer gaze. "Yep, I'm just havin' a giggle at that goon over there! Look at him eat!" That got her team's attention, and basically derailed all other conversations instantly.

He chewed, taking in all the looks at his hunched over glare in obligatory detail.

Pyrrha stroked his shoulder. "You're just fine, Jaune...don't let younger women entrap you in lies. Especially girls like her." The tribalism was a new invention for the red head, who looked into shocked silver eyes with prestigious superiority. Even Snow Angel nodded along in respect.

Rubes didn't share the sentiment, shifting her focused snark into shock, and gulped some orange juice down. "Pyrrha! You've never bullied me before! What the heck?!"

Pyrrha snorted, daintily forking some tater tots into a smug mug. Whatever confidence winning the Mistralian Regional tournament thingy gives you, it's flowing through her veins gosh darn quick.

"I'm not bullying you, Ruby." She took another bite. Chew. "There's just the fact that, well, you've never harassed my partner enough for his caring companion to rush in, ready to protect and serve! Where's that loyalty, hmm?" Jaune wasn't looking for a thicc mommy gf outta Rubes, but even he could see why she's frowning in anger and inferiority. Yang cackled faintly, content to let her baby sister learn something from this.

Rubes shook her head, glancing over to her partner, who's spearing another mouthful of pancakes. "You're wrong, P-money! My partner values me just like I do her! Weiss?"

Swallowing, Snow Angel raised a brow. "Yes, Ruby?"

"You'd protect me out of loyalty and love and stuff, right?! Like P-money does to Jaune?" Pale blue eyes looked towards the mentioned people over, squinting in disgust at the boy waving slightly, burping into a dirty napkin.

"Nope. You're still ignormaus number one," Rubes groaned, pouting with her tongue out while Jaune childishly blew a raspberry towards her. Snow Angel shook her head. "Right before noodle boy over there, who's just finished scarfing down carbohydrates like a diabetic."

Hey! "I'm not a noodle boy, I'm gettin' built!" Honestly not beholding any bad dragon energy with the quirky goth loli, Jaune caught her gaze, which she returned with hidden curiosity. "Check it. Rubes?"

The little smile she cracked at the nickname proved to him-Pyrrha as well-the words between the fellow Gamers had no ill will. Er, from what Jaune would say is Gamer material, but he thinks that label doesn't work.

Lolis don't play video games, they get drunk and sleep with older men. That's what Saphron always said, to the extreme concern of Momma. Nevertheless, he got that reluctant frown on Rubes's face to a full frontal grin, mimicking his own.

"Hand me that toast of yours. I'm finna food challenge this acquired bread." Without question, Rubes loudly slid her plate across the table, Yang laughed along with her little sister and yeeted her own toast onto the plate. "I'm getting hype for this, Vomit Boy! Hey Blake?"

The ravenette glanced in a lazy drawl, reading some untitled novel and leaving her toast unfinished. Groaning at the budding antics, novella waifu stared at her partner.

"Yes, Yang? What's-"

"Vibe check!"

Before Blake could even produce coherent sound, Yang sucker punched the poor girl in the stomach, getting that bread while Blake gurgled painfully in her seat. Even Snow Angel squawked sympathetically, partially leaning up from her seat, maybe to check up on the grimacing vibe failure on the table.

Jaune stopped paying attention after that, focused on the mini mountain of bread and egg yolk placed in front of him, hearing both the Rubes and Yang cheer excitedly and Pyrrha's reluctant-yet heartfelt-encouragement. Oh, Nora also yelled, but she did that before the commotion so Jaune didn't count that as support.

Lording over the yummy breakfast goodies, with lucky orange juice on his right, Jaune Arc teared into the bread. Bobbing his head back and forth with each devastating bite, just like those Grimmtube professionals do it.

One minute and a half past by quick, with already two point nine thirds of the plate woofed down with precise technique. Besides playing Grimmcraft all day, he browsed Grimmtube for dumb stuff, including food videos that made him hella hungry.

Once again, the whole table focused on him, Pyrrha's support actually got louder, shyly pumping with the excitement. Faintly, Jaune wondered why The Brine said nothing to him

**I'm a spiritual crutch, mate: and as you've made quite the spectacle of yourself, there's no need to badger you. Finish strong motherfucker**!

He did, plucking that final bit of crust into his mouth and chug juggin orange juice like he's at twisted towers in forknife. Gulping that good stuff down, Jaune slammed the glass onto the table, his omega huge beltch signifying completion.

For a moment, Jaune's eyes raked in the shocked silence of his compatriots, pushing the plate back to a mesizmered Rubes, who-even while staring at him-meekly took the plate back.

The only sounds around his little friend group were Nora's bubbly giggles, said girl currently trying to force Ren into eating sticky pancakes. Ren looked at the Arc deeply, neutral in every way. The ninja boy spake.

"Jaune?"

"Yeah, Ren?"

Lie Ren smiled! What even-

"We'll be planning an official eating competition between me and you, as that atrocious speed makes an eating professional such as myself internally crinkle a nose in disgust. You will pay for this slight, Jaune, understand?"

The calm pitch, and Ren's long sitting empty plate of pancakes-that were stacked high-put the fear of Monty into the challenged newcomer.

Not hoping to falter in the gazes of his amazed crowd of comrades, Jaune smiled in challange. Emotionally not feeling the courage portrayed, more accurately screaming inside, at the fact his quiet companion was going to beat him at eating like a fatty.

"You're on, Ren! That's an Arc's promise to ya!" His split-second transition to Pyrrha spooked the worriedly frowning waifu greatly, "Pyrrha!"

"Ahwha?-"

"Double up on my training! I've got large amounts of food to constantly shovel down and I want them proteins becoming muscle mass! Snow Angel?" His crush-honestly shocked at the ease of communication he had whilst playing this role-tilted her head at him.

"I'm going to prove to you and literally everyone here that I, as the Epic Gamer I am, Jaune Arc, am not a weakling boy! Just you wait! I'll be winning hearts and minds soon enough-"

Blake, recovering from that brutal takedown, perked up from the table at the mention of 'Gamer,' frowning. "Oh? How's that gonna work? How many women and minorities crushed under this capitalistic patriarchy will suffer at the hands of-"

Yang shushed her, rolling her eyes at the staring politics session. "I'm pretty sure Jaune wouldn't start an authoritarian regime oppressing speacial interest groups," she looked at him. "Right Jaune?"

"The worst thing I've done is chuck a fat corgi off my porch, so I'm highly inept at destabilizing the Faunus population."

Everyone-Blake most of all, with a good portion of bemused curiosity-was taken aback at that. "What? My sister got her ankles nombed on and the little sucker wouldn't leave! Beating unruly dogs isn't racism!"

"Surprisingly, Arc?" Blake, fully recovered, prodded the breached egg yolk on her plate casually. Golden orbs twinkling something far too unreadable for him. "That's an agreeable statement to me, as I despise canines with tribal passion. Are you sure you're a Gamer? This confidence doesn't speak Incel to me-"

"Not all Gamers-"

"I'm personally obligated to call all pale human males in my life the term if they unironically call themselves that, as it's a sure sign of some micro aggression afoot."

Rubes spoke up this time, staring at her teammate's confident dismissal. "I don't count? Jaune, do you play Grimmcraft?-"

"Heck yeah-"

"Awesome, text me your deets soon." Pyrrha didn't like that, but kept her grumbling to a minimum,

The Brine in his head simply imaged to Jaune a little skeleton man crunching down on some tasty popcorn. Definitely foreboding something not okay.

"Anyways, I'm a Gamer too, Blake! What's the difference?"

**I really like where this is going!**

The Arc absolutely disgareed, right or wrong the attention given to this point feels likely to devolve their group cohesion into a blob of hierarchy and hurt feelings. Already, Nora was whispering highly proplamatic statements about free markets to her partner, while Pyrrha looked ready to morally grandstand about traditional Mistrialian femininity to the aggressively sighing Blake, golden eyes squinted in displeasure at the challenge.

Yang babbled intensely about the means of production to an equally at odds Nora and-oh, Monty. Everyone's gonna kill each other.

**Haha yes**-

Haha No! Jaune just wanted to play Grimmcraft and maybe casually smoke marijuana! Whenever Pyrrha isn't around, at least! Truly, society is bottom text bad to Gamers such as he!

**I'm verbally telling you that statement gets a clown emoji out of me, as we do live in clown emoji world, bottom text included over the social media trade mark.**

"Ruby, you don't understand-your people have been institutionally oppressed for millenniums, and it's important we collectivise against our moral enemy-"

Jaune's gotta do something, frick! The only thing stopping those little whispers of 'Hail Monty, Full of Grace' Pyrrha growled was his hand anxiously comforting her own.

Rubes looked to be the most inquisitive he's ever seen her: sitting back in chair, head firm and leveled slightly higher then her hunched over teammate's displeased form. With her pale fingers intertwined calmly in her lap. Jaune could only gaze in awe.

"Blake, I..." Rubes licked her lips, face crunched in actually profound thought, he couldn't believe Yang let herself miss this. Still listening to puesdo intellectual Ruby Rose, Jaune took a quick glance at the heightening decibels of Nora's little discussion group.

"I don't think labeling Jaune as one of your oppressor groups because of, eh...flexible word choice helps anyone solves things. I'm probably more privileged then him! Since I'm much stronger-"

Despite the honest dig from her, Jaune toiled in that little conversation not. Now realizing why Ozpin put a fifteen year old quirky loli Gamer Girl in a position of leadership. Instead, he picked up Nora's latest croon, trying to ignore the barely tempered panic in his gut.

Nora had beamed joyfully at Yang's own sunny reds. "Yes, woman! Listen to me-you too Ice Queen-how'll dust production level out if everyone gets some equally?!"

"Please, spare me your insolent fringe ideology, Miss Valkyrie! Proficient-and communally beneficial-economies run on the productive labor of high skilled workers, under a private enterprise!" Snow Angel bitterly ate those pancakes, growling through them and to her fellow debaters.

Yang rounded on her for that statement, pointing an eating utensil uncomfortably close to the pale haired girl's snarling visage. "At what cost, huh?! The lives of underpaid Faunus miners?!"

Blake whooped happily into that conversation briefly, interrupting Rubes's long winded point. "Some nerve Miss Dust Princess has! Why's that stuff not distributed based on need and not money.-"

"Useless blonde bimbo! Absolutely naive! Money is a power indicator of ability to aid the impoverished-"

Nora cackled. "Money is the root of all evil! Rip and tear the Grimm snake from the thickets, build a people on it's blooded soil! Chant with me Renny!" Said poor lad shared a desperate look with the Arc, pleading for an end to this political circlejerk, Jaune knew.

The panic really bloomed now, his hormones and whatever environment this freaking was colliding together in a way that disabled rational thinking and made Jebodiah Brine's absurdities-from laughing to dancing-sounded pretty good right now.

Pyrrha couldn't handle Blake's crap anymore, starting off with her favorite verse from the scriptures-He had to do something!

**Aight. Asking for help?**

Please?

**Sure mate, ya seeing this?**

More mental stick figures, this time with Jaune's figure from earlier in the center of a massive stick figure war.

**Say the stupidest shit on your mind, and promptly leave afterwards, saddened and reclusive. Guarantee Oumish waifu over there will follow you.**

Jaune Arc considered that, ignoring Nora and Yang partially on the table wrestling, whilst Snow Angel screeched at the top of her lungs with two forks in her hand, irritably stabbing them into the table.

While on the other side, Rubes glanced worriedly at Pyrrha's poor reception of Blake's admission to Faunus Paganism.

Ren quietly hid in his hands, whispering a prayer to The Brothers Grimm for sanctuary, people were starting to look and oh Holy Oum Glynda was coming-

Jaune acted, stomping onto the table, not registering how his outburst essentially silenced the entire cafeteria around them, including even Team CRDL's grumpy musings.

The Arc looked down at his paused comrades, exhaling any leftover nerves before addressing the shocked audience.

"Guys, I've...uh," he scratched his neck, "a bit of a confession."

"See, I cannot handle political dialogue like this as I"-he can't believe he's saying this-"get depressive flashbacks to my circumcision, the foreskin I've had taken from me without consent." Barely registering the entire lunch hall's little gasp at that, Jaune kept digging his own grave.

"So, can we stop? I'm just trying to get this bread and not think about my abused penis, thank you..."

With that, Jaune Arc hopped off the lunchroom table, lost in his own little world, even while his friends-Pyrrha especially-looked at his fleeing form in an amalgamation of empathy and horror. As Jaune slid his feet out the lunch room-past a very anrgy Miss Goodwitch-he sighed to himself, staring down at the ground on the other side of the lunchroom door in sadness.

**Bro, that's a joke, right? You're not...? You know? I was kidding! I-I...holy fuck man I am _SO_ sorry-**

He had no words, slamming the door behind him, feeling the tears build up, Jaune slinked off down the hall while the muffled sound of the cafeteria bursting into sound went unnoticed.

Jaune Arc couldn't lie about the pain, he felt it's shadow in the night. Remembering Momma's face, stroking his messy blonde locks soothingly, telling him how the man would keep him clean, keep him pure.

It all came back, just never the face, always sans the face. The Arc had to know, had to see.

Who took it? Who took his phalluses fleshy cover?

/-/

The blinds were closed.

No sunlight of the midday reached him, as he curled up into himself and his rexbox controller. Old habits welcome you with comforting arms, appreciating the sad state of your current you without pause or warning, simply wanting to exist.

So, Grimmcraft was on again! currently exploring that mineshaft from earlier, collecting fat stacks of iron easily, even some diamonds! He'd be able to begin an iron block monument with the nether star in the center too! It's paying off...

Much different from real life, then. As the only thing paying off is his lack in everything. Messages bombarded themselves onto his poor scroll: Yang, Rubes, Nora and Ren, Pyrrha, non stop concern and confusion. The Rose-Xiao Long sisters' claim the whole school now knows about that information, that he's being called Foreskin Boy, or Mr. Foreskin.

Despite the stupid fu...nny haha moment of the little nickname, Rubes was adamantly going to stop all usage of it from her team and his-though judging by the messages from them, that won't be necessary.

Yang already was on board with her. It's stupid, Jaune's social anxiety is causing his friends to go against an entire school hierarchy.

You hear him, Jebodiah?! This little...goon! Gremlin boy dummy! He's only good at video games, all he's good at...so good, that The Brine didn't even gather the courage to talk to him! Yeah! Look at the loot hall, as he's climbing back up to the surface, mining away with an efficiency three diamond pickaxe! Jaune Arc can't afford to lose this lifestyle! It's comforting and simple-

**I'll help you find him.**

No.

**That fucker, whoever he is? We'll do it together: even if the wrinkled old thing was sold off to become Karen's ingredient in her facial cream, it don't matter. Listen to me Jaune, this isn't okay and I'm feeling for you. Don't shake-**

The screen welcomed him, very much so, until it didn't.

Jaune didn't like the screen right then, no sir, he's not fond of things numbing in any capacity, good or bad.

**Mate? You're scaring the hell outta me what's-**

Fuck it. Jaune Arc slammed into the wall.

Head first, feeling his Aura-ironclad in comparison to the installation-properly nullify all possible brain damage. Pulling a shaking upper body from an obliterated dry wall, Jaune stood back, laughing at the easy destruction. Deciding then to kick that hole in, beating it until the cracks became small and numerous, until they disappeared and left a gaping emptiness in the wall, bringing in the light of the day. Jaune's mind found that really fan-fucking-tastic.

**Dude, DUDE-**

He shouted at the students below, ocean blues dancing in glee at the confused and terrified expressions of the foolish cowards judging him from their stupid fucking position down there.

How dare they-as his upper body hanged out the wall, screaming outrage-judged him for what he's thinking about?! Or believing?! They were the hive mind, the oppressors, Grimmbait and falsities! He'd see them outdone-

"Jaune! Oh my God-JAUNE!" That's Pyrrha, muffled slightly since he's technically halfway out the building, she sounded sad, Jaune didn't enjoy that. Pulling out from his manhole, staggering to unsteady feet, meeting her gaze. She shook, sniffling something away.

"H-hey...? Jaune, what's going on? You've been gone for several hours and the teachers have been asking about you! Please-"

He sauntered forward, vaulting his bed frame in the process, causing his company to flinch back. "Hey. Hey Pyr. Wanna see something?"

"Please..." she shook, shrinking away from the room a little bit, not cash money. "You're scaring me Jaune, where'd this anger come from? Tell me! You don't have to feel ashamed for things out of your control, we're here for you, I'm here for you!" Almost crying, she held out an open hand.

"Come with me, Jaune! Let's be teenagers! Let's all be friends together!"

The hand-despite her crying-didn't waver. Jaune stared, taking it all in, then doing it again. Over and over, really rubbing that onto his brain's photonic mechanisms or whatever the fuck made him think about his nonexistent foreskin. He's pissed, and will start pissing in the next five seconds if this indignant fury doesn't squash itself-oh hey!

Stepping back calmly, Jaune picked up his controller, glancing back at Pyrrha's unhappy mug with a smile. "Hey! Ya know what's this all about, yeah?"

"Y-Yes Jaune, people are making f-un of you. It's not okay, and we..we'll help-"

He shook his head. "Nah, lets take out the root cause first." Before Pyrrha could verbalize the confusion on her face, Jaune stalked towards his manhole, firstly chucking the Rexbox controller fast towards the ground, shattering it on impact. "Wh-at?! HEY! Jaune, why're you-"

For extra measure, Jaune roared into a powerfully executed front kick, destroying the manhole to the point of it being a man opening.

Pleased with this easy access-and the growing horde of enraptured students watching down below-Jaune grinned, heaving grotesquely. Pyrrha shimmed to him, touching on his shoulder for comfort, but he's not done yet.

Unable to bring herself to arms, she whimpered: letting Jaune gently lay her on Nora's sheets, robotically continuing his strut to the holoscreen.

All he heard from her was begging, pleading for him to explain this madness and calm down. Yet the revolution dies in darkness, Pyr.

**I'm fucking scared man, holy balled cock and dick-**

"Jaune, please...?" He patted around the holoscreen, finding proper room to separate it from the Rexbox. "Why is this happening to you? what will you accomplish by destroying your sister's gift?! Don't you enjoy video games?!"

The Rexbox disconnected from the holoscreen set, resting comfortably in his arms. From this angle-right before the manhole-people could see him holding the console, knuckles gripped white on the bottom edges.

In baited breath, Beacon Academy's student body watched this madlad prepare for more destruction, cheering for madness. For chaos.

"Pyrrha?"

"I care about our relationship, I-Jaune! What's going to happen if we continue on like this?"

He looked around, casually waving to the many people outside, they roared in complementary delight. Many phrases were shouted, but the one that pleased him the most had to be Foreskin Man, as that's an easy signifier of change. And Jaune Arc loved change, so much that he's willing to confront the stupid ass clowns bitching outside his dorm, outside his personal pad, with his hot waifu.

But the question divided his attention again, and though the answer's been resting on his tongue since birth, he's content to take a moment. Letting his nodding head and thoughtful frown get that image in P-money's head. The Arc exhaled. "What're we doing, hmm...? That's easy."

"We, Pyrrha? Looking at me?"

Hesitation. "Mhm-"

"We're breaking the_ FUCKING CONDITIONING_."

With that, an undeniably functional-but well used-Rexbox console hurled towards the courtyard grounds, hitting something that Jaune Arc gave negative horse-shit about, whilst the horde of the student body raised their volume, shouting huzzah for the madness, for freedom.

Pyrrha's reaction was pure numbness, unable to understand any excuse for this chaos. That's okay in his mind, as women don't need to be perceptive, just cozy.

Gently strutting over to her, Jaune sank on top the sheets, sighing in sweet victory royal. He Ignored the jubilation outside, and just grinned at her. Hoping to, uh, comfort. "Hey, Pyr?"

She licked her lips, nervously slinking closer to him, at some point wrapping some of Nora's covers around herself. "Yes, Jaune?"

"I like you. We should go on a date."

Pyrrha stared, Jaune stared, the student body outside metaphorically stared, Rubes shouted out something from the horde, Nora yodeled about taxes.

"J-Jaune?-"

He grabbed the bundled up Invincible Girl waifu. "I'm an ignorant cunt, but I'll be real with you: the way you are is amazing, so please accept me so I can hold you tightly forever."

She squeaked, yet didn't move away, mumbling incoherent worries into his filling out chest. A result of their hard work. "Please. I'm not weak whenever you're helping me, I'll do anything-"

"Anything?" She peaked from the covers, face beet red and lips glistening with moisture.

"Yes, absolutely-"

Soft, luscious lips took him, just as Jaune took them. Passionate and needy, with the feeling of completion, Jaune enjoyed it greatly. Pyrrha did too, judging by her giddy moans, dainty hands digging out her blanket and latching onto his broad back.

Things felt good, her tongue tasted like tater tots and syrup, she smelt of autumn leaves and apple pie.

"O-h...fuck-" she whispered inbetween breaths, essentially living inside his mouth. Taking control, he laid her out flat, grinning at the little 'oof' his Pyr mumbled when creaking against Nora's bed frame. That's another thing unworthy of given fucks, by the by.

Wild. Needy. Panting. The Arc grin made her smile fondly, it was all the more beautiful.

"Pyr?"

"Jaune? My dearest?" Huh, that was easy. If Jaune's life became a hentai, he'd expect little hearts to dance in those eyes of hers.

Unfortunately, responsible Jaune must take over. "I don't think we should have sex yet. Not until I have a date with you-"

She growled, dragging him close, nibbling on his lips. "Then plan it. Now. Because I've finally broken my mold of cowardice, and am severely craving your member. Foreskin or not." The last line nearly made him chuckle. But also frown, as he's never going to live this down, isn't he?

**They call you Mr. Foreskin Man, it's all they'll ever call you-**

Fuck up, skeleman. Let the boy brood in peace, as he sucked face with the first woman not a sister. Which never happened in this intensity and never will.

Jaune Arc has beaten the numbness into the courtyard floor, hearing in triumph the student body outside holler and shout for more electronics, already weapon lockers were on there way, brawls breaking out. In an academy of children with murder death kill weaponry, it's security is as strong as it's teachers. Also enforced like them.

So that commotion outside? Chaotic screams of Foreskin Man and young adults beating each other with fists and swords and all inbetween? Ozpin couldn't do shit but send in Miss Goodbitch to clean the mess up.

Jaune's learning something new everyday, including the fact Pyr giggled crazy-like when you run fingers down her back. Important things, basically.

Pushing him away, Pyrrha wheezed for breath, a question in her eyes. "You'll spend more time with me for now on? No more Grimmcraft binges?"

He stared, "I kinda stunted all further expenditures into that field, Pyr."

"Oh, yes. You did."

Another pause, before they devolved into giggles. Jaune flopped on the bed next to her, counting the little spots under his eyes while staring at the ceiling.

Faintly, Miss Goodwitch's disciplinary lecture silenced and devitalized the conflict down below. He tactically ignored the possibility that she'd somehow float up and beat his ass, since destroying the Rexbox took a metric fuckton out of him.

Pyrrha snuggled close, ponytail sprawled out over her, touching his chin softly. "Jaune?"

"Yeah, Pyr?"

"I'm amazed and full of glee, but..." she snorted, "why did you think property destruction benefits you? Or anyone else?"

The amusement slowly transformed into curiosity, breathlessly waiting for the Arc's firmly lined expression to change.

He trudged around his mind-The Brine's convoluted nature included-and came up with only one conclusion. "Yeah...mind if I'm honest again?"

"Please! It's brash but it tells me so much about you-"

"I'm kinda an idiot."

She gasped. "No! you're perfectly functional in all mental faculties! It's just...I don't know, so unnecessary to do this. Don't you worry about Headermaster Ozpin punishing you?"

"Nope. I'm hooked on a feeling and think he's pretty incompetent right now. Take my word for it, as an Epic Gamer." Frowning in confusion at the reference, Pyrrha decided to blow it off, content to lounge around in his arms, the both of them ignoring their intensively vibrating phones.

Jaune Arc was happy, he grinned that positivity to his potential girlfriend. Ozpin didn't have shit on him!

/-/

Headmaster Ozpin's office, barren any sound, throwed Jaune's comfort zone out the window.

His courage included, as it hopped out the glassy hole five minutes into Ozpin casually sipping coffee by the window. Doing so after calmly demanding he seat himself productively.

Miss Goodwitch's orders would've been a lot harsher. Painstaking reconstruction of his room and Cardin's-including said bully's personal mind chambers-bitterly angered the blonde dominatrix. She promised many things, like-

"Professor Ozpin," Gylnda announced, done starring daggers of contempt into his back. "I adamantly request the most painfully ego destroying punishment possible for Mr. Arc, as this behaviour further down the line is irrationally extreme and dangerous for our Kingdom."

The Headmaster hummed, swallowing another steaming sip of coffee. "That's certainly in consideration, Glynda. Good day."

Green eyes of righteous fury raked his literally reprimand form, seriously contemplating another brief salvo of ridicule onto him. Thankfully deciding to walk off in a huff instead, Miss Goodwitch stepped into the elevator and left. Never stopping her angered gaze at him.

Jaune refocused himself, twiddling nervous thumbs for comfort, as Jebodiah stopped talking to him when Miss Goodwitch showed up.

Ozpin-without looking at the Arc, or really even moving-placed his coffe mug onto the holder on his desk. Smoothly returning to contemplating the birds soaring past the sunny horizon over both Beacon and Vale.

Luckily, Jaune didn't have to break the silence. "So, Mr. Arc?"

"-oh! Uh, yes Headmaster?"

The Headmaster, friendly and amused, regarded the hopeful lad. "I do apologize for team CRDL's actions, they've been scheduled for emotional reassessment by Professor Port until further notice. Their team dorm room is now completely cleared and detoxified of any...unsavory materials. All thanks to our outstanding deputy's stern fervour. Quite remarkable, no?"

He shivered. "Yea-h, I guess...but..."

Ozpin turned around completely now, pulling his spinny chair close and taking a padded seat. "That's not solving the problem, isn't it? Psychedelics or otherwise." Leaning forward, the older man-he...smiled, full of mirth.

"You've experienced a decent trip, no?"

"Well, I, uh, unlocked my semblance, ish..?"

"Oh!" That perked Ozpin up. "Do tell! I've grown knowledgeable of spiritual enlightenment from tampering with one's psyche. Haven't done it myself, Mr. Arc, but the plethora of podcasts with people who have are fascinating!"

Jaune thought that over, deciding to go for blunt honesty.

"I highly suspect Heaven produced a skeleton man to bully me into polygamy. He's currently in my head right now, afraid to talk after Miss Goodwitch showed up."

To Ozpin's credit, and Jaune's shock, the older man pushes onwards excitedly. "How interesting! Did this personality of yours play a role in your psychotic break? That's what I'm concluding, at least!" Brown eyes glimmered in delight, "do tell me how it manifests-"

The Waifu Gauntlet appeared, Pyrrha's red soul gem noticeably brighter. "It's also a gauntlet, one that allows me to copy the semblance of women I've seduced." He held the guarded arm forward, in close to the old man. "I haven't gotten any power ups yet, since the only girl I've even kissed so far is my partner."

Ozpin hummed along, tapping the soul gem thoughtfully. "I'll periodically ask about this, the convoluted origins of this power fascinate me greatly. If that's okay with Mr. Arc, of course?"

Jaune nodded.

"Good, good." Pulling back, Ozpin's eyes dilated into stern obligation, the gaze of a proper educator. "Now, you will be punished for these strings of draconian nonsense activities. Understand that I'm not the one taking joy in this, Gylnda will."

"Y-yes sir-"

Ozpin's chin balanced on his bent knuckle, leaning back into the forest green comfy chair. "The punishment I condoned is a daily regimen of Glynda punting you into the Emerald Forest. She'd then spend two or so hours at a time-since Miss Nikos, after light interrogation, claimed that's the length of your Aura's energy-until you collapse. Grimm will be a controlled variable."

He shuddered, and fully hoped to get a head start out Ozpin's window before the scary punisher lady beats his ass. Nonetheless, Jaune sucked it up and nodded to his elder. "Okay. Thank you, sir!"

Bemusedly, Ozpin rapped an expensive pen onto his other cheek. "Good fortune to ye, Mr. Arc. I'm sure you'll adapt admirably. Dismissed."

Standing up, Jaune smiled at the older man briefly, before turning his back and facing the elevator door. "Oh, and Jaune?"

He froze. "Yes, sir?"

"This punishment has already started, she's legally within her parameters to steal you at anytime. For any reason."

Dumbly, Jaune nodded, walking on once again, before really freezing, truly understanding that statement. Nodding to himself, he babbled in terror, slamming into the elevator and pushing the button for the floor downwards fifteen times over.

Yelping, the Arc fell into the opening elevator, repeating the process.

When the elevator closed, he curled up in the corner, screeching away the mentally audible crack of a whip's painful administration. The ride never ended for an Epic Gamer.

The Headmaster lied. Well, told a half-truth, but he's always fibbed those.

Watching the familiar sight-of a blonde haired fool rushing around to follow his orders-brought a genuine smile to an old man's face. Ozpin hummed the indulgent satisfaction into a coffee sip.

"Oh?" He's out of caffeinated goodness, a shame. "I'd hate to miss this view...the morning sun mystifies so..."

Leaning back, he click clacked a message to Glynda, claiming to need another cup of coffee. That Jaune made him finish it out of spite. Ten seconds later, she firmly confirmed herself in route, asking to confront the young man with righteous fury.

Ozpin sighed fondly at the stern disciplinarian, shaking his head at Jaune's fate.

"My apologies." He pushed the cup away, properly cluttering up his attire, as though an enraged Mr. Arc grabbed an old hermit by the undershirt. Morally reprehensible in Glynda's eyes.

"I've always enjoyed the progressive suffering of Arc lineage," Ozpin practiced his 'bewildered old coop' look. An identity quickly wandering it's way into an old jaded heart. "Their mentally unstable and reclusive heir included. Especially so, on second glance."

This Academy still, after all, remained Ozpin's Kingdom. He'd run it however seen fit.

* * *

_**Before some more notes, here's a summary:**_

_**Jaune's virtual crutch in Grimmcraft is deteriorating, or, his unhealthy reliance on video games in general. As mention of his Gamer status provoked a semi gang war with his friend group, pressing him to do something. Thus insecurity, thus babbling about his missing foreskin.**_

_**Don't laugh, because I'm seriously making his circumcision a major plot point, encouraging Jaune to become more confident and less worried about social situations around him. Also, hes gonna search for who did it. Why? I think it's so paradoxically symbolic, that it might just fit my narrative.**_

_**Ultimately, this fic revolves around the cast and Jaune reacting to each other, which I'll explore with a lot of different perspectives next chapter, since I'm constantly warping my methodology a bit.**_

_**Also, I'm undecided on how The Waifu Gauntlet handles sembalance transference, if it's either something to learn from scratch or have fully developed based on the waifu's memories. It may surprise you, but this is less about a power trip and more of Jaune coming to terms with himself and others. Jebodiah made the sembalance function half-heartedly, just to have an excuse to get Jaune laid.**_

_**Also, memes! If I'm including too many obscure references, don't fret to tell me, I'm learning as I go here and am full of warped internet everyone, Pyrrha will be fully seduced soon!**_


	3. Tales of Mr Foreskin Man

Calmly, Ozpin gazed at his multitudes.

Children, essentially. Young men and women wittingly risking pleasant lives for the chance to protect their threatened world. Even now, while he tapped the microphone in the auditorium from initiation, did their youthful naïveté shine in small ways. Especially the freshmen.

That would be a given though, Ruby Rose's gangly lot bickering in the front came to mind. The girl came in here dragging her partner along, followed by a snickering older sister and her teammate. Needless to say, Ruby Rose wanted to make amends for yesterday's mishaps.

Professor Port stroked his bushy mustache. "Ozpin, I'm unsure of your intentions with this affair. Jaune Arc has become highly problematic as a student, yes, but what insisted inside you to call forth three fourths of the student body here? Is Mr. Arc to be made a lesson of?"

Turning to the questioner, he raised a brow. "If that's the case Peter, then what wisdom are we to impart on them?" For added measure, Ozpin gestured outwards with his cane, detailing the crowded and roudy bunch he'd call his student body in a heartbeat. Peter frowned, considering that breifly. "What's their maturity level?"

"We frequently have incidents of vibrant sexual misconduct, Peter." Someone particularly close to the stage heard that, starting a flurry of conversation inbetween two or more teams. Team RWBY, right beside the commotion, collectively beltched in distaste. "We've been even running a physical wellness class-headed by Professor Peach-in the works. For students too unruly for Chastity."

"Strange, how times change." Professor Port seemed conflicted at that, as though a hidden luster lurks in the days of yore. He shared no such sentiment, only seeing another day for veiled combat against the enemy. An obligation he's surely to meet every time. That in mind, Ozpin pressed on his subordinate's hesitation.

"You'd be interesting to politic with." Snorting, the rounding fighter beside him laughed heartily. "Not just me, Ozpin! I've heard some highly potent usage of scripture from our dear combat instructor. Never has a woman whispered praise to The Saintly Light Brother-over a bowl of oatmeal-with that vitriolic of intensity."

"Oh, you didn't join her?"

The old huntsman shook a negative. "My friend, I've been slaying the beasts of hell as a registered huntsman for the past fifty five years. There's no fast, prayer, sin, or reparation I have not experienced. The Peter Port who lived in the future died in the failure of Mountain Glenn, forever to amalgamate with Monty's Light once more."

Ozpin persistently pounded his cane on the hard floor beneath him, gaining the room's undivided attention. Somehow, he'd get one helpfully abrasive Weiss Schnee extra marks for expediting the process with her angry squawks. Truly, a Heiress worth respect.

Before this little rendezvous started, Ozpin caught Professor Port's gaze one more time.

"Peter?"

"Yes, Ozpin?"

"Beacon Academy needs secure individuals to introduce the future to our descendants. Until that's not the case, you're strictly forbidden from agonizing over the past, understood?"

Though the old man grumbled, cooperation occurred. "Understood, Ozpin. I'll leave you too it." Gratefully nodding while Professor Port gave him space, Headmaster Ozpin finally addressed his people, his _children_.

"Morning, everyone!"

Enthusiastically, the huntsman in training rumbled that greeting back. Ozpin has always been the favored speaker of his staff, surely because they find his caffeine addiction and lax personality very enchanting. Though, this little favoritism on average deteriorates the further a student gets along in the years. Not always a rule of thumb, but whatever variables there'd might be, attentive faces like one Miss Rose's die a quiet death. Perhaps in tandem with an _actual_ death, he mused darkly.

Pulling the microphone from it's extended stand, Ozpin waltzed around his domain, staring periodically at louder sections of the crowd, causing sharp tones to shush the talkers. Silence reigned, whatever ice remained between them was thinner then glass.

"We here at Beacon Academy accept all individuals. From every walk of life that births competence." He strutted at the stage's edge now, cane rhythmically prodding the ground alone stealing attention. "You name it."

"Rich. Poor." Weiss Schnee preened, then listened to some hurried whispers from Yang Xiao Long and crunched her nose.

"Aggressive, loud, energetic." Nora Valkyrie-next to a quiet Lie Ren and emotional Pyrrha Nikos, directly behind Team RWBY-smiled brightly, mumbling something hardly coherent.

"Human. Faunus." That stirred his children real good: in the way younger people realize Ozpin, the man with the walking stick, wasn't afraid to tackle forward thinking ideas in a learned format. One Blake Belladonna's hidden cat ears adjusted in tandem. If people talked over his words before, they didn't now.

"We are all people looking to find meaning in this risky field of violence and gore, ashes to dust..."

The somberness subconsciously bleed into his childrens' moods. Ozpin has succeeded in taking their unrefined attention. Now...he smiled affably, stopping that power strut of his and facing everyone for inquiry.

"But. I'd be the first one to tell you: bongs and property damage are not conventionally desired things in my academy, yes?"

Laughter, since the older man said something relatable and trendy, Ozpin learns to adapt well. "Good, good. So as we've understood each other, let's discuss the predicament of Jaune Arc-"

"Mr. Foreskin! Wooo!"

Team RWBY and the major bulk of JNPR seemed displeased with that, even more so when huntsmen-in-training from all grades began taking part in the excitement, chanting equivalencies to the ceiling.

"Foreskin Man! Foreskin Man!-"

"Yes yes," Ozpin interrupted the cheer, equally to push his own narrative and not let the silver eyed girl frowning at him to eventually loose faith in his institution. Bridgings of gold must be retained and operated upon. "That's Mr. Arc you speak of, and though we just had our little fun with it, I'm sternly warning you all not to expect educational support for the demeaning name. This shall go with any other schoolwide spectacles from henceforth." The steel enetered his throat, while he glared at the collective mass of hormonal monster killers in warning. "Have I made myself clear?"

Lowly chatter was his response, as people took it to themselves for an answer. These were the same people who actively took part in a unruly mob of destruction and mayhem not just twenty four hours ago. Speaking of extra absurdities...Ozpin coughed into the microphone.

"Do keep in mind that violent revolution agaisnt the civility of _my_ Beacon Acdemy shall be heavily punished in the near future. I've frowned upon collective punishment for foolish individuals since my first tenure at Beacon, but if my students are unifying in their primal idiocy?"

Everyone nervously chuckled at that, seeing the rationale. Nora Valkyrie instead chirped an agregious 'I'd join in!' to his question. She's truly an enigma.

"Then I will be forced to treat you like the children you are." Sternly, unusual for their laid back perceptions of him, Ozpin watched the children. Conversations-low and mumbled-ignited like wildfire all around. He pulled away a bit, glancing over at Professor Port.

"As a first to such punishment," the children hurried to slience themselves, watching him point to his subordinate Professor. "My colleague Professor Port would assign grueling Grimm slaying standards. Which must be followed until completion. If not..."

Finishing his lecture, Ozpin smiled. "Then I see no purpose teaching rebellious foot soldiers. Understood?"

A collective agreement, The Headmaster demanded more. "Sorry, what was that?"

"YES SIR!"

His smile widened. "Good. Now get out of my auditorium. Shoo!" The shock died down after his insistence, and his children busied themselves in not bowling each other out the door. While they toiled, Ozpin gazed at Professor Port, who frowned back.

"Yes, Peter?"

"I've theorized your incentives, Ozpin."

He raised a brow. "Really? Then you've likely made them before me, as I am not here to manipulate the student body."

"Wasn't insisting you are." Professor Port shook his head, "I just am assuming you use relatability to get the children to follow directions. Very charismatic, I think."

"Equally perceptive of you to note that, Peter." Ozpin's gaze shifted, noticing Ruby Rose angrily flinging herself onto the stage floor. Her teammate didn't appreciate the hassle.

"You Dolt!" Weiss Schnee grabbed at the younger girls ankles, to the younger woman's audible displeasure. "We've got at least six more hours to go! I'd greatly appreciate if you didn't try mugging our Headmaster over your Foreskin Boy-"

"No! We need answers, Pyrrha?!"

"Hello again...?" Miss Nikos mumbled, staring at Ozpin uncertianly. Most definitely shaken up after the stern lecture he gave her. "I'm worried about Jaune! M-more then you are...ah, it's just that Headmaster Ozpin isn't privy to his whereabouts!'"

Gasping to herself, she added. "I'm so sorry for saying that Ruby-please don't think I think you don't care about Jaune-"

Yang Xiao Long slapped her shoulder, grinning. "Cool the jets P-money! If there's anyone to apologize to it's teacher man up there."

Ruby Rose, fully escaping Weiss Schnee's grasp, pouted at her older sister. "Yannnng! I'm not saying the words tyrants tell me too! I'd rather go on a hunger strike! No cookies!" Ozpin could see the situation quickly escalating, feeling a bit of sympathy for Mr. Arc.

"I'd say the punishment is adequate." He started, gathering the two team's attentions. "He's caused property damage and partook in illegal substances, Miss Goodwitch's personal ringer of pain would spiffy him right up, no?"

"Is that why Tubbie Teller is your one plus right now?" That's Nora Valkyrie, looking at Professor Port in judgemental appraisal. The teacher didn't take to kindly to that, and glanced at Ozpin in shock.

"Is that what they call me? Monty above! I just tell stories and school children call me fat-"

"I wouldn't take it to heart." Ozpin said, definitely not feeling amused at Team RWBY-sans Weiss Schnee-cracking a smile at 'Tubbie Teller.' "Children often talk without filters, causing the truth they speak to be highly abrasive."

"Ozpin, you're calling me fat."

"I'm calling the future hunstmen of tomorrow potentially truthful with their dialogue. Are we getting conspiratorial, Peter?" Most of the conjoined team members, exempting Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos, were giggling to some extent. Even the Schnee Dust Company heiress, who hid it in her sleeve poorly.

Professor Port grumbled, tiring of these games we play. "How funny! the children join the team of the man who sent their friend into Glynda's fire and brimstone."

Both teams paused on that, for highly different reasons.

Lie Ren took it upon himself to guide Team JNPR in absence of Jaune, calmly standing inbetween his two highly emotional teammates. "We're simply trying to find answers on our leaders wareabouts, last we've seen him was last night: screaming about a 'dominatrix coming to buttsecks me' while demanding I give him some of my protein bar stash."

Blake Belladona spoke on that, raising a brow. "Did you give him any?"

Without any remorse or dishonesty, Lie Ren monatoned. "No, I respect him greatly but those are _my_ gains, it doesn't matter If most of those bars are two years old and barely edible, I grinded for that hidden view and will not see it tarnished."

That got some suprised snorts from all around, not expecting the calm boy's passion. Blake Belladonna continued, "well, me and Weiss here, despite my numerous distastes for her as a person-"

"Hey!-"

"Were essentially dragged down here without consent, as the Gamer Foreskin Boy Incel isn't a priority. Agreed?" The Schee's ruffled feathers straightened out at that, and the girl looked at him. "Agreed. I just want to know now what Headmaster Ozpin has in store for the teams most affected by..." Weiss Schnee paused under an angry silver eyed gaze. "Jaune's bizarre misadventures?"

He nodded, pointing his finger-resting on his cane-at the girl for reference. "Does everyone wish to know?"

Collectively, they mumbled agreement.

"Nothing. I don't care about anything you do pretaining to Mr. Arc, unless if it's attacking him personally, or vice versa. As I am not chasing him around Emerald Forest right now, Gynlda is."

Gasping, Ruby spoke up first. "That's what she's doing? Ozpin, he'll be Grimmbait!"

"Strategically-"

"I don't think Rubes agrees with the concept, teach." Yang Xiao Long added in, climbing up the stage like an overweight bovine. From the stage floor, she cheekily panted out more insight. "We just wanna know how to at least convince Miss Dominatrix not to snu-snu Jaune to death."

Not asking if everyone wanted that, Ozpin considered her. "Very well. Simply ask the woman yourself, becuase unlike my colleague here I have important places to take myself." With that he shuffled off, not bothering to soak in the collective affrontment-and Nora Valkyrie's amused giggles.

Headmaster Ozpin loved his children dearly, which is why he hides away in a big tower and tells _other_ people to love his children.

* * *

"Bruh moment." Ruby said, slamming into her bed sheets, as dead looking as Jaune probably is right now. Ice Queen growled at her, turning on the lights for the rest of their team. "Dolt. Have some manners! We need to see our bed chambers too! You're also stinky, go shower!"

Muffled, Ruby whined. "Yannnnng-"

"She's right you know. I smell wilted roses and burnt cashews from your direction." Yang glanced at her partner, purposefully wrapping her sticky armpit around Blake's side. "Hows the smell from here, book worm?"

"Like Jaune's crinkled foreskin-"

"Okay!" Weiss snarled, putting her hands up before she could verbally own the woman with facts and logic. "No more bullying the noodle boy, as even I see this is major contention point."

Yang-tried to not laugh, for her sake. "I'm cooperating, just tell that to this empowered woman right here. Jeez..."

Blake rolled her eyes, heading to the bathroom. "I'm an opinionated girl. Anyways, I'll shower up first, go theorize on how to find Gamer Boy without me."

She closed the door after her, leaving the three to their thoughts.

Ruby pouted, "it's been like fifteen hours and there's still no sigh of Jaune. I texted Pyrrha like thirty minutes ago and she hasn't responded good either. Is he dead?"

"Awww, Rubes!" Yang came along, ignoring the girl's protests at being smothered in smelly armpit. "You found a boy you're interested in? You like them properly cleaned too! _Hashem Mellech_-"

Escaping, Ruby snarled. "I'd never base my affections on something so _illegitimate_, sis! Gamers see all!"

"Apparently not," Weiss cut in, tossing the Rexbox controller on her bed to the floor. "As you've left your setup all over my bed. What's that game on screen called?-"

"What, Grimm Hunter World?-"

"Yes, that, turn it off, I can't wind down with electronics going." Weiss unapologetically preened, grabbing her brush on the nightstand and straightening loose ends.

While Blake's shower started up, Ruby sighed, grabbing the remote and turning off the power. "C'mon Bestie, you should respect the drip! I grind heckin hard for my gear." Yang seconded that, chugging down some water. "Facts. I'm too cool for video games but she's dedicated to that crap."

"Oh?" Weiss got that mean spirited raised brow. "More then you're dedicated to Jaune? What is he to you-"

"A friend. I'm telling you this too, Yang!"

"I'm listening alright-"

"Also, a fellow victim of a society without respect!" Ruby huffed, ignoring the bemused looks of her teammates. "Blake whines about gender rights and crap but Gamers are _losing foreskins!_ It's awful, guys!"

"Sis..." desperately, Yang tried not to chuckle. She failed. "You don't even _have_ a foreskin-"

"And if I did, I'd give it too Jaune! No cap!" Ruby now silently judging them from her bed on high, blew a raspberry. "This says a lot about society, you guys are awwwwful."

Weiss and Yang shared a look, shrugging. "We're helping you find him, so I wouldn't whine if I were you. Speaking on that, Xiao Long?"

"Mhm."

"I petition to firstly ask Miss Goodwitch about Jaune in class tomorrow, you second?" Yang looked at her sister's hopeful eyes. "Yeah, I'm guessing Rubes is on it too. Blake?!"

"I will not do anything that'll scuff my good impressions with Miss Opressor. There's Gamers, and then there's _Slavers_-"

"Right." Weiss rolled her eyes, "let's just get some rest everyone. Is this setup pleasing to you, partner?"

Ruby stared at the bathroom door, already bundled up in her bed sheets. "I'd appreciate if somebody didn't disrespect my people!"

Hollering still from the bathroom, Blake gave no reprieve. "You are a traitor to your people, Ruby Rose!"

"Yeah?!" The team leader snarked, cocooned in her blankets. "Talkin' mad crap for somebody in respecting distance-"

"Fight me, little incel!"

"I will! Bring that tushie out here-"

Weiss, finishing her hair combing session, was now haphazardly climbing Ruby's top bunk. Yang watched in fascinated amusement, proud of her team's oppression of each other.

"You, Dolt." Ruby growled like a dog, shying away from Weiss's grabby hand. "Are in need of washing! Get out here and wait for our resident Feminist to finish up!"

The heiress got a hold then, squawking in victory while Ruby roared rebellion. "Nyeh?! Off the pad meanie! I'm finna get some shut eye!"

Before Weiss could snarl back, they fell to the floor, screeching feminine upheaval, whilst Yang had the big chuckles in the back.

Blake, finished up, peaked just a little bit into the room. Finding two petite terrors wrestling on the floor whilst Yang hollered for mayhem, she promptly decided to camp in the bathroom awhile. Nodding to herself, she shut and locked the door, ignoring the blood and turmoil outside.

* * *

Team JNPR-sans their leader-headed back home. Staying out a bit later then their RWBY counterparts in the search for Jaune Arc. Pyrrha shimmied into the room first, practically forgetting her duo's existence while staring at the repaired dorm room.

Nothing looked out of place: like Jaune never existed and his righteous outburst ending with their kiss never occurred. Pyrrha was both parts mortified and impassioned at that, remembering their amazing kiss just days ago...

"Hey, P-money?" Nora poked her from behind, giggling at The Invincible Girl yelping in shock at the sudden touch. "I'm excited that you and Fearless Leader decided to finally get it on, but didja really have to start your fun on my bed? I use that place! _Intensely_." Pyrrha shivered at the implications of that, shaking herself out of that funk and sitting on her own bed sheets.

"I'm sorry Nora! Jaune's just so...ah...what's the word...?"

"Endowed?-"

"Renny?!" Nora piped up, incredulous at Ren's passionless gaze. "You've been really roasting Jaune-Jaune recently! I'm confused and slightly aroused!"

Ren paid her little mind, searching for a protein bar under his bed. "I've simply been stating the facts, as my emotional stability allows as such." Finding a sea salted dark chocolate bar, he gave them a thin smile. "Not to actually flame my team leader, as I mean no foul play, especially since I'm planning to fairly best him in a competition."

"Oh yeah!" Nora kicked her feet out, laying back on her bed sheets. "I remember all those noodle competitions on the road! It won us lots of free nights away from the cold..." Ren frowned at her sadness, putting the partially eaten bar down and wandering over to her. Pyrrha herself watched the two cuddle close in equal sadness, hoping to have Jaune do something similar.

Then those thoughts dipped into more..._lewd_ territory, causing her to sigh, rubbing her thighs together anxiously. "What's he doing right now, you think?"

"Jaune-Jaune?" Nora asked from within Ren's comfy arms. "I dunno, but despite Goodwitch's scary-mary syndrome, I'm betting on her not killing our team leader. That's just me though! Renny?"

Ren nonverbally seconded that. Pyrrha stared.

"But aren't you worried-"

"Yes." The duo both said that, and blinked before looking at one another. "We are, but since you've started training him, Pyrrha, he's built up some confidence. It's securing, and that image of security-as well as no Beacon staff informing us of his untimely demise-dissuades our fears."

Just as Ren finished, someone knocked on the door, spooking just about all of them. "Hello, ah, not again?"

A familiar voice rasped out, knocking on the door heavily. "Pyr? Pyr! Pyr! it's me-oh Monty-please let me in!" The Invincible girl wasted no time in rushing for the door, ignoring Ren and Nora's worried glances. Opening the entryway, Jaune Arc fell in with a yelp.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha picked him up, feeling more heartbroken by the second, detailing all the reddish scars and scraps on his body. Jaune himself mumbled a quiet thanks, trying to lead their stumble to his bed. Crowding around the bed frame, everyone watched the Arc-definitely bleeding-wheeze in exertion. Holding a clawed and open chest for respite, groaning about something being in the trees. "I saw them, Pyr. The Grimm don't stop for shit. Oh God oh fuck-"

"Jaune! Please...stay awake, we'll get you to the clinic!" Pyrrha lorded over him, messing with his loose jeans and shredded hoodie. Fumbling slightly while detailing any extra incisions into his flesh. "Did Miss Goodwitch do this? How? Did she attack you _without_ Aura-"

"Nah." Jaune coughed, watching Nora ask Ren for his first aid kit. "She stopped beating me until I lost my white power outline thingy-"

"Aura." Pyrrha lifted his chin, frowning both at his absentmindness and busted lip.

"Yeah, that. Then she-while I had my sword and gauntlet-yeeted me into the forest, somehow finding Grimm to harass me with. Look at me, Pyr! I'm literally being bullied by a big tiddy MILF and I'm getting _zero_ satisfaction from it-" Pyrrha silenced him, trying to jam as much tender affection into ther conjoined mouths as possible. Nora whooped in joy at the union, snapping a quick picture on her scroll. Planning on putting it on Remantgram or something later.

Ren came back around, putting the med kit on Jaune's bedside. "Let's give them some space, Nora. They're going to be at it for a fair minute." Nora grinned at him, rushing to the bathroom, "good! I'll call Yang to ask for their shower, you use this one!" Her partner sighed at the enthusiasm, and deepened that when Pyrrha crawled ontop of her beloved. Ren momentarily stared neutrally at their intense passion, shoving down any aspirations of his own with Nora, who herself stole a towel and was heading out the door. "Take a bit, Renny! _Or_, take a towel and join me at Team RWBY's digs! They might hopefully be fighting too! I'm loving night time!"

Ren watched as Pyrrha giggled sultry glee, mumbling needingly as Jaune pulled her down. This ninja boy wasn't a cuckhold, so in self-respect he headed out with Nora, not looking back for a second. The duo shared a look.

"Think they're gonna-"

"Nora. I do not want to think of that so soon, let alone the fact it took Mistral's golden girl nearly three months to fall head over heels for a long term Grimmcrafter." Ren marched on, ignoring Nora's suggestive brow wiggles, "I'm simply trying to keep the peace, and my own inner peace, as I've been loosing it the more we travel."

"Oh? Renny?" Nora leaned on Team RWBY's dorm room wall, grinning when the sounds of violence greeted her ears in muffled tones. "Have I been distracting you?"

"Yes, absolutely-"

"Oh my! How rude of me!" Nora swooned, cackling at the sounds of Weiss's angered squawks. "How rude of us, Renny! Listen to them scream and shout, the sounds of battle and war! Blood and soil!"

Ren could barely hear it, suddenly concerned at the sound proofing Headmaster Ozpin's dormitory rooms have. They sounded livid in there and it came out like hurried whispers. Ren knew one thing for sure: Jaune isn't gonna be getting noise complaints anytime soon.

From the rooms, Ruby's snarky screeches reached them.

_"You're always treating me like a kid, bestie-ow! Hey! That's my hair, meanie!"_

Nora giggled excitedly, smoshing her face against the door. Ren's anxiety built up.

_"It's in terrible condition anyways you Dolt! Yang was right, you-ach!-you smell like cashews, but frozen and left in the garbage disposal! Blake! Get out here-"_

"Don't ya hear it, Renny?" Nora practically molested the door now, "blood and soil, guns and steel, momma wants in-"

"Nora, I'm going to spend the night looking for an already found Jaune if you don't hurry up and knock." Ren was a patient boy, but even he didn't take pleasure in his partner's antics.

Nora grumbled, hearing Blake hiss at Yang, something about bathrooms. "Awww, okie dookie! We headin in." Instead of knocking like a regular person, Nora slammed her forehead into the door twice, rattling it both times. "Momma wants to play!"

The ninja boy considered a quick prayer, but felt his Light Brother wouldn't save him from something so trivial. Yang opened the door, fresh...feline...scratches on her face? Grinning, she let Nora fall into the doorway, staring at an imaginary guest, since Ren didn't even _register_ into her sight. "Welcome! Me casa you casa! Don't mind the bloodshed!"

"I _do_-"

"Shut up Blake, you're homeless." Yang taunted, the girl in question-half naked and hissing on Ruby's bed-stared in defiance. Nora heaved excitedly, crawling into the room with purpose towards the Ice Queen getting her weave pulled. "Blood for the blood God, _blood for the blood God_-"

Ren is done, he's seen enough. "I appreciate your hospitality, Miss Xiao Long, but I'm gonna head out." With that, he looked away from the carnage, as Yang absentmindedly creaked the door closed.

Whatever hell he's stumbled upon, Ren decided it was worth a _good_ prayer. already listing off the concerns in his head, the ninja boy went to look for an already found Jaune, planning on searching by that one bench for a solid seven hours. Sighing, he accepted his fate.

* * *

Morning broke, and lots of barriers apparently.

During the inter team romp, Blake's status as a Faunus was promptly leaked, possibly her nudes as well, since Nora got a good picture of both.

"I'm not surprised, honestly." Weiss spoke up first, causing the Rose-Xiao Long sisters to let loose pain ridden sighs. "She's very not traditional in any sense-and practiced a racially based religion! It's absurd, why are you like this?"

They were on their way to Miss Goodwitch's combat class, half-asleep and very grumpy. including-and maximally so-the team's resident Feminist Faunus Pagan, who glared angrily at the Ice Queen. "I wasn't the childish little shit who chucked a minor off her bed! I'm a victim in _every way_, and _every situation_. I fucking hate all of you with politically charged passion-"

"Hey, guys?" Ruby cut it off, trying not to provoke a gang war within her own team, who looked at one another with contempt. "I need you all to stop bullying each other and please listen to me: we need to survive our frail existences for another four years and the current way to do that is not kill each other-"

"Yeah, instead we just kill other people, or Grimm, especially Grimm. Know that, sis?" Yang, still loopy from the whole scenario, looked at the grumpy cat with wonder. "Also, you look pretty good with cat ears, and I'm sure Weiss wouldn't hate you soley for your race?" Everyone collectively looked at the mentioned Heiress, who growled in bafflement.

"I am _not_ a bigot! As long as shes not a part of-" suddenly, Nora came in, dragging a groggy Ren and trailing along infront of a frowning Pyrrha. "Hey guys! Didja enjoy our playtime last night? My breasts were punched at least twelve times by three different women and I enjoyed it-"

"Can...can.." Weiss, full of rage, could hardly baffle out. "Can you not? I still feel my partner criminally ravaging my scalp like a _fiend_, how could you, by the way? That goes for you both!"

"Resident oppressed minority seconds the bigot for once."

"I am not-"

Norw cackled, opening the door to the classroom for them. "I am an opportunist and survivor, it's how me and Renny didn't die on the road this past decade. Also, I enjoy violence. _Lots. Of. Violence_." With that, everyone-but Ren-hesitated to enter the door, looking to each other for guidance. "So, besides bubbly pychopath, why'd this happen?" Yang of all people said that, but Weiss found it suitable for her purposes still.

"Ruby?"

"I reacted to your attack, and perpetrated my own." Sounding calm and collected, her team gaped in shock. "So, eh, I'm sorry for yelling at you and scuffing your hairline, that goes for everyone involved in this directly. I apologize super hard, please don't beat each other anymore." Weiss shared gazes with Blake, and Yang beamed at Ruby with approval.

"I don't care if you have car ears, woman. Not every Faunus in Remant has attacked my family. So...let's come to terms, yes?" The Schnee stuck out a hand, and though Blake looked like she wanted to say something, for her better judgment she took the hand. "Fine, I still don't like you or your politics."

They began walking into the classroom, Nora waving at them enthusiastically from the seats on the far right, Weiss snorted. "Very well, Pagan."

"Okay boomer-"

"I like socialized things," Yang cut in, grinning in bemusement at her partner. "But calling someone a boomer becuase you disagree with them isn't productive. I should know, since I still call Dad and Uncle Qrow that for no good reason." Blake didn't respond to that, simply power walking to the seat faster and plopping her bellabooty down with a huff. Efficiently, everyone gathered together, team next to team in unholy matrimony, sans Jaune. Pyrrha sighed, looking uniquely depressed in Ruby's eyes.

"Hey, P-money?"

"Ruby?" Her eyes bespoke grassy moodiness, Yang and the rest of the gang leaned in for this. "Must you toil with me now? After I've been so...ah...Monty, how do I even say it?"

"Goofed?" Yang said.

"Led on?" Weiss added.

"Assualted?" Blake countered

"Forgotten, as Jaune likes video games and not titties?" Nora concluded, patting her friend on the back. Who adamantly shook a negative. "No-no! Jaune did nothing of the sort, he cares about me, but theres just...hesitation?"

Ruby hummed, "is he a grower not a shower?-"

"Ooooh, no, little girl. Uh-uh. If he was still growing then I'd be forced to pipe an _actual_ pipe." Pyrrha laughed, feeling a bit better about herself. "No, he wants to wait until we go on a date, said it'd be meaningful like that."

Yang and Ruby 'ooo'd' loudly. "P-money, aren't you very traditional? As in, not before marriage kinda girl?"

"Oh yes, which is why I'm hoping to get engaged in the next five months and plan for a family of five, possibly eight."

Collectively-sans Nora, who beamed encouragement-they looked at her, taken aback. "I'm liable to be married off for profit, woman, but even I haven't thought ahead like that. What if he doesn't want that, or wants _more_ women or something?"

Yang raised a brow at that. "He could do that? Or is even cool enough to _do_ that-"

"Resident Faunus-i'm going to be doing this everytime now because I want you all to understand my people and oppression-here, and due to low population and social hierarchy, men and women at the very top tend to claim multiple suitors."

"Though..." Blake, smugly satisfied that she stole everyone's attention, continued on. "I'm highly doubtful a baby boy like Arc can court women that effectively, I mean, have you seen how he eats?"

Ruby pouted. "Hey! I bully him about that out of comradery and care, not Gamer oppression! No wonder big sis vibe checked you."

"I'm still miffed at that, Yang." Blake turned to her giggling partner, "the hell even is a vibe? And why do you of all people get to check it?" Yang was having a big giggle at that, leaning on her flustered sister.

"Answer me, Yang."

"Okay-okay. Basically..." Yang licked her lips, sobering up. "It's an excuse to do literally anything, like if Miss Goodbitch just walked in-"

"Do you want me to do this, 'Vibe Checking' of yours, Miss Xiao Long?" Professor Goodwitch scowled, walking by just in time to watch Yang's friends look at her in horror. "Because I wouldn't hesitate to put down a hussy of your caliber. Understood?"

Yang yelped. "Yes ma'am!"

"Yes what?"

"Yes Miss Goodwitch!" Nodding, Professor Goodwitch left the paling blonde to her lot, Ruby coming in and comforting the spooked girl. "All right, class! Take your seats and shut your mouths! I've been very preoccupied as of late and am unfiltered in many ways. So be good little boys and girls and do what I say, understood?"

The class, ready this time, was miltaristically loud. "Yes Ma'am!"

"Good. Now: Miss Xiao Long and Mr. Winchester, please report to the ring and wait for my mark." Yang suspected the attention was for her earlier comment, and thus felt slight worry at whatever Professor Goodwitch graded her with. Nevertheless, she took to the field, grinning at the grumpy bastard slumping along with her.

She had her gauntlets already, armed and ready to brawl. Cardin? Not so much. "Heya! How's the weed counciling going?"

Cardin groaned, flipping his mace onto the ground. "Terrible. Fucking terrible. He shows you like fifty minutes of Oumlic school propaganda and has you say five things you regret about yourself that day. Then has us kill Grimm, big Grimm, like Ursa."

"Have you meet Jaune as of yet?"

"Nope!" Cardin quipped, slightly humored. "I've heard of Mr. Foreskin though. He's not that weak a guy anymore, honestly! Also, I'm a fucking asshole, but something empathic within me rationalizes itself with him."

"Are you-"

"Children!" Professor Goodwitch barked, "lay off the fraternization! Fight!" With that, they swung into motion, armed gauntlet meeting quickly swung mace.

Yang kept the pressure, swinging powerful hooks, blocked last minute each time. When Cardin got himself properly situated a good distance, he made good use of fire dust, cracking waves of fiery power towards the blonde. It fazed her not, instead she rushed forward with a big grin, hoping and rolling from the waves with precision. Ruby realized something just then, turning to Pyrrha. "Hey, where's Jaune?"

The Invincible Girl licked her lips, a bit solemn. "I don't know, he cuddled me to sleep and left me high and dry come morning. He's been so antsy as of late-ah, understandable though it maybe." Ruby nodded, stewing over that while turning back to the fight.

Cardin roared, slamming the mace upon the ground like it was wackamole, succeeding in only creating new potholes and getting a shotgun punch right in the chest plate. Sliding back, he grimaced, fortunately for him still in a strong stance. Yang grinned.

"For such a meathead, you beat women poorly." Cardin spit on the soil, growling.

"Yeah? I'd consider you less a woman and more a whore, but lets go with that." Yang _hated_ that, eyes glowing an explosive red in defiance. Without another word, she rushed forward, glowing with Aura-born power and highly flammable dust. Cardin stalked forward this time, mace properly stablized.

When they met, Cardin pressed his offense, halting Yang's movements with a good swing to the arm, stunnning her and allowing himself to put a fire dust charge into the soil. Knocking her back with a cackle. Yang rushed back in without pause, only to met another wave of power at long distances. She was furious.

"Ruby, you're gonna have to work on that with her." Weiss added, poking her focused partner's shoulder. "The anger is terribly ineffective when done wrong. It's like she adopted the tunnel to have vision in! Awful!"

"Shshshshshs..." Ruby put a pointer finger to Weiss's lip, causing the girl to squawk in annoyance. "Hush it bestie, I'm focused on big sis being a dumb dumb." There was plenty to see, especially as Yang took another macehead to the back, quickly putting her Aura in the orange.

Standing back, really absorbing that Aura score in comparison to Cardin's yellow, Yang nodded to herself. "Aight, I know what to do."

Cardin didn't, but laughed at the girl's misfourtune anways. "Do tell, Fun Bags, because I'd love to physically explain why it's a crock of shit to rely on." Yang, a bit more collected, only snorted derisivly.

"It's called 'ending this man's career', something I'm hella sick at."

"Yeah?" Cardin readied up, crouched low. "I've barely started my career, so to end it now wouldn't do nicely-" he choked, feeling Yang hurtle into his unguarded stomach at high velocity, shifting her weight completely onto him. Due to the sudden shock in his lower section, they went down, with Yang angrily straddling him.

Cardin groggily opened his eyes, finding Yang priming an enflamed fist. "Wait, hold on-" she didn't, raining the literal firepower down on him. For several seconds, she stopped not, the position made Cardin grabbing his mace impossibe, and he could only sputter and groan. Putting up shaky hands while Yang roars triumph.

When the yellow became red, Porfessor Goodwitch spoke up. "Stop!" Yang listened, practically rolling off the groaning guy, remebering the sterness shes even now showing. "Recouperate and wait for judgement."

They did just that, Yang grinned darkly at Cardin crawling to his mace, using it as a walking stick, and grumbled to his feet. Professor Goodwitch kept her sterness the whole way through, focused soley on the obgliation and nothing else. When they stood a fair fifteen feet distance from each other, the combat instructor barked. "You listeining?"

Knowing better, they harmonized. "Yes ma'am."

"Good. Cardin: your pride is making movements sloppy, and letting you get distracted from banter. Focus on what you need to do and how to do it, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Yang snickered at his neutered tone, Professor Goodwitch liked that very little. "That goes for you as well, Miss Xiao Long."

She did a double take. "Wha!?-"

"You let meaningless taunts about sexual propriety dim your focus and tunnel in your persepctive. Grow up a little, girl, as that's the only way to solve that issue. Amoung numerous others." Yang felt very attacked right then, suspecting the combat instructor's rath somehow came from personal greivaunce. "Take your seats, children! I will decide the next matchup shortly." Yang and Cardin shared a frown, before walking back to their ruts.

Ruby greeted her sister first, shaking the woman fervoursly. "Sis! Guess what! C'mon! Guess!" Yang rolled her eyes, plopping onto her spot with goth loli in tow, eyes pleading with her grumpty cat partner to save her. That only got her smug rebellion, and an increasingly persistent sister. "Yang! Yang! Yang-"

"What?!-"

"Hi." Ruby giggled, ignoring her sister's contempt and continuing the little speel about priorities. "So basically, sis, it turns out you are more ill temperered then me! Even though you're like two years older! Ha! Did you hear her? She called you 'immature'-"

Yang groaned, leaning back and trying to ignore her little sister using the teacher's words to harass her. Weiss added her two cents in, frowning at her partner. "I am one to agree that Yang's combat matrutity is lacking-"

"Hold on!" Yang countered, peeved to extreme degrees. "You wrestled a minor to get her to shower! Then proceeded to fail doing that and sat in the corner angrily! How am I the immature one here!?" Blake pipped up then, snorting. "Because they beat each other in their spare time, that is, at a non crucial moment of combat? It's basically contained, Yang."

"Also," Weiss still added. "Miss Goodwitch has burning hatred for Yang now. Who's betting on that being less to do with her behaviour and more to do with her being a skimpy _blonde_ girl with big breasts?" To Yang's untimely horror, everyone unanimously raised their hands at that, including all of present team JNPR and even her own partner. "Blake?! You too?!"

"It's just fact, Yang." Blake's catty smugness had no bounds, coming off in waves. "Plus, I haven't forgiven you for revealing my identity. And I know _some_ crazy bitch here took a photo of me topeless and I want it back. Give, Now-"

"Sorry Kitty-Kat!" Nora cackled, waving her scroll around at the girl, who desperately tried to reach for it. "Nope! Gotta be quicker then that! This one's going in my cringe compilation-"

Ruby coughed, poking her dazed and somewhat pleased sister's shoulder. "Well, Yang, I have an idea to improve your bad attitude!" Still, Yang was highly sceptical of any advice the younger girl could claim to give. "How? I'm still older then you and didn't fight on the dorm room floor-"

"So heres the idea!" Yang groaned evermore at the younger girl's opression. "You'll spar us all-while we verbally harass you-until you man up and stop getting mad at insults and stuff. Starting tomorrow! All in favor say I!"

Yang put her thumb down. "Not I."

Everyone else-Team JNPR included-put their thumbs up. "I!" Betrayed once again, Yang could only look at the cultprits in shock, Ruby giggled. "I wasn't asking for interteam input, but it was very appreciated!" Left unsaid, by everyone but Yang, who crawled up into herself and ignored Blake's still present smugness. Pyrrha spoke up again, worriedly looking out the door. "Jaune still isn't here, why?"

"Pyrrha, I know that you're a smart girl." Weiss toned out, "but please put yourself in the blonde goon's perspective: why would you go partake in your punisher's class of violence when she already sends you out to the wilds on a joyride of Grimm fodder?" Pyrrha reddedned at that, seeing the fairness in Jaune's decision. "You're right, Weiss. I just miss him dearly-and it's been only seven hours! How about you?-"

"Nope. He's a terrible flirt, and though I realize his attempts before were of good faith, higher skill is required to suit my womanly needs." The Ice Queen preened at that, presenting herself to the world like the frozen peacock she was. Ruby giggled, poking that pride away, annoying her partner grearly. "My bestie choses men based on a domince heirarchy! And we thought Pyrrha was of tender tastes..."

Slapping the girl's offending finger away, Weiss stared into cheeky silver in self-righteousness. "I am doing it out of logical necessity for myself and my company, it's all according to plan, you Dolt." Ruby windged a straw man of that, provoking the two into bickering back and forth. Yang and Blake watched on in annoyance.

"Hey, Kitty-Cat?"

"Is that another nickname of mine now? Really?" Angry gold meet chilled lavender.

"Yes, absolutely-"

"Oh my Faunus tribal beings Yang-shut up and tell me your quirky input already." The blonde thought her partner's aggression was hella rude, but nonetheless continued on. "So, I wanna apologize for my unconsenting reveal of your cat ears, I hope there aren't anymore secrets I could accidentally reveal?"

Blake licked her lips, trult considering that possibility. "Nothing in the realm of rational possibilty, unless you're a domestic terrorist-in the literal kind, so stop grinning at me! I'll stop forgiving you if-" Yang chuckled, putting her hands up. "Okay-okay! I'll stop. Jee wiz..."

"You're like a grumpy cat." Blake hissed like one too.

"You're racially profiling me." Weiss butted in, laughing imperiously.

"You're a sensitive snowflake." Yang liked that, Ruby and Blake? Not so much. "Aren't you literally a Schnee? A family of literal dust merchants? _Including _ice dust?"

Weiss scowled, "I do _not _like the term 'merchant', it feels very racy and undermining to specific communities-"

Just then, the classroom door opened, letting in a calmly power walking Doctor Oobleck, dragging in an equally _not _calm Jaune Arc by the shredded hoodie. The Arc male whimpered and moaned, futiely trying to claw back to sanctuary. "Miss Goodwitch? I have your missing student: Mr. Arc found it in himself to hide under my desk these past two hours, as I'm often standing around, it was highly effective." Team RWBY and JNPR watched on in horror as their friend was haphazardly chucked onto the training grounds, inadvertently the subject to rauncy cheers.

"Mr. Foreskin Man! Mr. Foreskin Man!-"

Jaune groaned, trying to claw himself back towards Doctor Oobleck. "Please sir, forgive me of my sins! Not again...oh god oh fuck-_they're_ _in the trees." _Pyrrha desperately wanted to comfort her companion, but shrinked under Porfessor Goodwitch's wrathful gaze. She called out instead.

"Jaune? Jaune!" The Arc deliriously looked in her direction.

"Pyr! Hey! I'm going to be gone for a little while, how about we schedule the date a couple more weeks? I'll feel my legs then! I adore you!" Ignoring the collective classes high volumed laughter at the queer sight-and her friends' 'aww's of approval-Pyrrha responded wholeheartedly. "Anything's fine with me! I cherish you too!"

"Children!" Professor Goodwitch cut through the noise instantly, nodding to Doctor Oobleck taking his leave. "I hearby dissmiss further involvement in this classrom, leave immediately." A feral grin slipped on her face, which quicked the student body's paceful retreat. "Mr. Arc is still in need of _prime_ punishment. Now go!"

The majority did, sans Team RWBY and JNPR, who looked at the dominatrix-who looked at the sniveling blonde boy on the floor-with varying levels of defiance and suspicion. "Hey, Miss Goodwitch! We have a question-"

Miss Goodwitch hopped down from her podium, extended whip in hand, Yang and the rest of the sane team members shivered in fright. Pyrrha and Ruby followed this procedure not, standing in foolish defience. "Miss Rose, I would reccomend my job be unfettered. You see, Jaune Arc has flagrently ruined the professional nature of this academy soley by _being here_. If Headmaster Ozpin had no control, the blonde pothead would be shipped back home in a diaper full of weed baggies, so his mother could punish him properly." Pyrrha worked up some nerve then, unable to bear the sight of Jaune crawling terribly slow towards the door. Mumbling about escaping the ranch.

"Miss Goodwitch, _please__! _Look at him, haven't you done enough?!" Ruby nodded along, pouting at Jaune's sorry state. "Yeah! He's practically brain dead now! How're we gonna be Gamer buddies if one of us can't think?!" The disciplinarian cared extremely little, rasing a thin brow.

"Mr. Arc will be functional soon enough, so be good little brats and wait for him until then." The redheaded duo didn't, even while their friends rose from their seats.

Ruby actually _walked_ towards the woman, growling disagreement. "No! This is evidence of bottom text society against Gamers! I shall not stand for this-" Yang came in, pulling her back by the shoulder. "Nope. Not loosing my sister over circumcision boy, let's go!" Panicked silver saw Pyrrha roughly hoisted upon Nora's back, screaming romatic drivel the entrie way out the door. She then looked to Jaune, who giggled mindlessly at the ceiling, making her chocie then.

"I will never forgive you, Goodwitch! He's my friend!" Ruby let herself stumble along, ignoring her team's whispers to keep her mouth shut. "He'll never forgive you either! Meanie! I bet you get off to this-" before Ruby taunted herself into pain and suffering, Yang put a hand over her mouth, shouting several apologies to Professor Goodwitch. All to the consternation of Ruby, who struggled out the door vailently.

When everyone was gone, and Jaune rolled around on the floor in delight, Miss Goodwitch spoke up. "Mr. Arc? Can you hear me?" She strutted up to him for good measure, digging a high-heeled foot into his chest, making him choke. "We're going to continue our fun happy time together, activate your Aura properly, am I clear?"

"Sleeeeeep..." Jaune begged, holding onto the toned leg. "Too much. Far too much. No more trees, I just want sleep-"

"You'll get more then five hours _after _I clobber you once more." Goodwitch grinned, digging that heel in to powerful effect, loving the sounds of misery he gave. "Headmaster Ozpin gave me _full _permission to hurt you however I please! Don't worry, little foreskin boy...I'll beat you until you can take it, build you into a strong man. You desire that, don't you Arc?"

"I miss Verdy..." Jaune, barely councious, registered Goodwitch's assualt none. "She ran to the gas station to get me energy drinks, my all nighters wouldn't have worked without her. I regret so fucking much, o-oh fuck-"

"Shut it, stupid Arc. Every Arc is stupid and annoying." Childish for her stature, Goodwitch shook his body violently, frowning in unhappy remembrance. "I hate Arc, always getting Headmaster Ozpin's attention...why not me? I'm loyal! And don't have a penis! It's all your fault! Everything!" With indignation, she let the boy crawl to his feet, quickening his pace with an uncuth crack of the whip.

"Run, little fag-boy, run!" She hollered, delighting in his meager screeches in response to her whip cracking at him. "Let's see if The Holy Oum appreicates your sacrifice! Come to me!"

Jaune Arc, bloody and beaten, screamed for his life, and wished Jebodiah didn't scream louder then him.

* * *

**I'm very happy with how this turned out. Also: I decided to have the sembalances be learned from scratch, as that opens the door for Mr. Foreskin Man's continual suffering. Anyways, more Jaune perspective next chapter!**


	4. Tales of Mr Foreskin Man II: Friendship

Jaune suspected Monty hated him, or at least, disapproved of his continued existence.

It's all blurry though, and painful. _definitely _painful, as from head to toes that feeling describes himself well. Nothing he can do about that right now, though, since it's been nearly an enitre week of being bullied and abused by Miss Dominatrix. Currently, The Emerald Forest-a place quickly becoming horribly condemable in his mind-greeted his sight. Trees and clearings of mossy goodness, while the chirping of stupid birds kissed his eardrums. Which cut off abruptly five minutes ago, as Grimm showed up to murder him.

Over the past week of pain and suffering, inbetween twelve hour long power naps, Jaune had grown a lot, as the physcial stimuli of jumping out of that Beowulf's path and impaling his comrade into the tree didn't faze him anymore. Or his body for that matter, which isn't screaming in protest like usual, more whining, and angrily crying.

He just hopes they forgive all the day's of homework he didn't do.

Jaune reached another clearing, glowing a faint white-curtesy of an Aura Miss Dominatrix couldn't break insantly, giving him an opportunity to get out of dodge-and readied himself. Memories of Beowolves ripping into his forearms reminded the boy to keep his stance good and shield up, which is exactly what he did, letting the enemy crawl up before him. Growling, wishing for his untimely demise.

How she summoned these fuckers? He didn't know, and suspected conspiratorial evilness. They showed up in droves at once: just plopped behind him in a meaty pile of barking. It was awful, _still is_. Jaune manifested his gaunlet, using that hand _also_ to swing around Crocea Mors with. They rushed in groups of two, coming from both directions at relatively the same time. After nearly dying several times-just to be swept away from an aggravated Goodbitch-Jaune Arc figured he's ready for a blitz.

Their rush wasn't in complete sync, as the Beowolf on the left impatiently raised his claw first, meeting his shield head on, whilst the other tried to make opportuntiy out of Jaune's distraction and chomp down on his head, flying threw the air and possibly onto his upper torso. Jaune disarmed the first dogger quickly, shifting attention to the flying one while his buddy recoiled in pain at the wound, letting the flightful cunt land pertfeclty on his drawn blade. The beast's dying whimpers gave Jaune life, even as it disappeared to nothingess, though he wasn't watching and slashed his wounded comrade apart. It lasted only a solid _two __minutes_, maybe shorter actually, since he's still working on counting while murdering muder beasts.

The situation demanded more attention, as another quadroon of Beowolves meet him head on. Jaune flared his fizzy Aura, feeling like these guys were the last for a bit. One of them was defintely an Alpha, covered in an impressive array of bone plating and spikes, also growing something indescribable to his underlings. They listened, and this time _three_ violent doggos rushed at him with ill intent. Jaune pushed himself into overdrive, metaphysically punching The Brine in his head awake.

**Glynda isn't here, right?**

Not that he knows of-

**Right. They're gonna attack as a unit, so push the offense to the max and don't be a pussy. Or in otherwords, the skeleton man in your head, becuase I'm at least honest.**

Jaune grimaced at that, sliding forward with his shield raised. The third wheeling Beowolf inbetween the regular duo wasted no time in leaping onto him, tumbling to the ground in an unpleasantly dirty wrestling match of dumbasses. Only one is the embodiement of chaos, and the other one has bone spikes on his back. Jaune left his blade buried deep in Grimm stomach hide, finding it a good opportunity to slam his gaunlet into the dogger's face, until it stopped whining and disappeared. Didn't take long at all, as in the time of the Beowolf's death, Jaune retrieved his sword and scrambled to his feet, watching the duo howl in challange.

"Come on!" Jaune slammed sword and shield together for added effect, feeling extra potent for doing so in some way. The Beowolves cared not though, this time jumping towards him in _complete_ sync, The Brine gasped in shock.

**Dodge and weave!**

Right. Jaune did just that: flinging his heavy self off to the side, letting the two furry fools hit a tree and roll ontop of each other. He panted for breath, momentarily collecting himself and glancing at the big fucker controlling these two. Said Alpha Beowulf contently watched on, stoically waiting for him to hurry up and die. Or for his _own_ lackies to die, Jaune couldn't tell. But he could _do_, and that he did.

The Arc made good use of his respite: rounding on the duo of beowolves and ran one clean through with a blade, angering the other greatly while his buddy's ashes swept away ontop of him, leaping up from his rut and tackling the Arc back to the floor, insuing another scuffle. Jaune grunted in pain, feeling sharp incisions saw into his flittery Aura and not let go, at risk of possibly loosing his super amazing magic self defense system thingy while still not beating up the final monster creature.

Bashing his shield into the fucker's jaw worked wonders, and let him kick the Beowolf back a peg, perfectly in range for him to lunge from the ground, running the beast through-where Jaune assumes-the heart lies. Hosting the whimpering beast up for a moment, he collected himself, facing the final opponent while Grimm ashes fluttered about. The Alpha Beowolf was in no rush, stalking around his heaving form cautiously, claws at the ready.

Jaune waited, glaring at the trees for answers, to see if his oppressor watched from the shadows. "If you're hearing this, I wanna tell you: my skeleton demon inside my head doesn't like you and thinks you're a crazy bitch!" For added measure, he spit on the ground, ignoring the Alpha Beowolf's innate confusion. "Also, Ozpin's weenie probably doesn't even work!" The Alpha Beowolf-unbeknownst to Jaune, who's still cursing at the trees-strutted closer, crouching low for a debilitating assault.

Somewhere-in the trees, he _knew it-_Miss Dominatrix's squawk reached him, full of hurt and disapproval. "That so, Mr. Arc? Would you enjoy me coming down there and doing the job for that mongral?! So cocky! I hate it!" She loudly hissed to herself, fuming at both The Arc Family and apparently The Trinitarian Monty Oum. Jaune deadpanned, and nearly had the panned part removed when he _almost _got body blocked by the Alpha Beowolf's spikey shoulder. Rolling away, Jaune moved into a sprint, brainstorming solutions and glaring further contempt for Goodbitch.

"This isn't even punishment anymore, it's institutionalized bullying." From up above, she scoffed.

"Every Arc male is an emotional time bomb ticking preemptively, especially you!" Jaune froze, prioritizing her bullshit over the Alpha Beowolf tearing at his shield, and yelled at the trees. "You're literally a fucking teacher of murder death killing demons and you think I'm an unsavory aspect of society?!"

"Angry young men-"

"_You're _making me angry, woman!" Jaun whinged, focusing on the enemy before him, chipping away at the beasts armoured shoulder bone, trying to manufacture an opening. "I am unironically starting to claim oppression!" Jaune was making progress: the beast's left shoulder bones cracked and splintered, big enough to actually wedge his steel into, which he prepared to do. The Arc shield bashed his opponent, leaning forward and cackling in delight while Beta Doggo whimpered dejectedly, unable to remove the blade buried deep into it.

Goodbitch _herself_ whined. "This is what I mean! Every Arc does this to me, _every single one!_ Never listening, behaving, or not making a scene!"

Jaune pushed Croces Mors in, feeling his Aura break the second his opponent's claws teared into his torso. Bleeding-and somewhat delirious-he pressed the blade to the hilt, angling it towards the beast's face. It didn't show, but the Alpha Beowolf met his end. Watching the Grimm dust fly, Jaune sheathed Crocea Mors in satisfaction. Now finished, he thought over Goodbitch's statement, frowning upwards.

"You knew my father?-"

"Yes! He was a dick, and talked about his _own_ dick a lot!" He stared dumbly at the tree, hearing the whiny Goodbitch munching on some berries. She was hella loud, full of old drama. "Always babbling on and on, calling me names and flirting with that pretty nurse girl. Entirely the opposite to Ozpin, who treats me with respect..."

The entire speel was full of her lip smacking, Jaune groaned when he saw the disciplinarian now: lounging on a tree branch and moodily looking off into nowhere, face smeared in berry juice. The Arc might just develop an aneurism, yet the promise of learning about his father kept his hope up. "You wish to know what he called me?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"He called me four-eyes."

Jaune snorted.

"I am legally inclined to inform you that calling me as such _will_ land you countless detention sessions."

Jaune stopped snorting.

"Anyways." She got up, dusting herself off and wiping away her snack. "I'll give you a choice: follow me back to Beacon, or continue running around the forest until you reach it yourself."

"Why's there a choice of better or worse?"

"Becuase I'm planning on telling you in multpile different angles and perspectives why your behaviour at this school is unappreciated and disgusting. Matter in fact, if you do not choose now I'll choose for you-" with that, Jaune ran, very fast.

Goodwitch growled, extending her whip and hopping down. "You weren't supposed to choose what I didn't want you too! Get over here!" Jaune yelped, hearing the buzz of her power as she gained on him.

He ran all the harder though, zig-zagging inbetween trees whenever he caught her raring her weapon. Letting out a totally manly screech at the whiplash that'd nearly grab his arm, Jaune yelled at her.

"I never wanted to do drugs! This is victim blaming!" In resposne, she whipped for his torso, which he barely ecaped by slidng low into the thickets. "Is it becuase I'm blonde?!-"

"Who _told_ you that?!-"

"Logic?" Jaune got no response, besides further pain and suffering, it was enough for him. Shutting up and focusing on not dying, the Arc rushed on.

* * *

"Your power is dumb and overpowered."

Jaune was currently being floated to Beacon, angirly watching Miss Goodwitch strut down the courtyard stone without a care. Her face equal parts determined and annoyed, basically how she is on the regular. Students were out, looking on in fascination at the teacher escorting her charge. "Telekinesis? Is that how you repaired my room?"

People gathered round, the amount of them told Jaune it was midday or so, since these kids usually show up around lunch time. Already, the jeers and chuckles reached his ears, and accusations, which didn't do wonders for Miss Goodwitch.

"Shit man, Foreskin Man's with Miss Goodwitch?"

More whispering, people crowding around and giving them a proper berth of movement, why that kindness was given without question Jaune chalked up to everyone kissing scary teacher lady's ass. Either way, he glared purifed contempt at them, wishing his Waifu Gaunlet actually proved itself useful and had _something _to beat large groups of children with. Jebodiah Brine chuckled a bit, relatively chilled out compared to his mindstate prior.

**If we bang a bitch that's got AOE attacks, then that wish could become true**.

Is it possible then to, Jaune didn't know, warp the sembalance to something befitting of himself?

**Like evolve it?**

Yeah-

**I don't fuckin' know, and if I did I'm not gonna tell you since you're nosey. Go lay the Pyrrha chick first before asking about it**.

Jaune groaned, futility trying to move his arms around while floating, only to literally move half an inch, and receive his combat bully's ire. "Arc, please cooperate for transportion, we are heading to Doctor Oobleck's class and there's no need to anger me further. Be delighted that I give you that wisdom at least?"

"I just...I don't know." Jaune shook his head, frowning at the continued banter about his begotten foreskin around him. "You hate me for being disrespectful? My lineage? My foreskinless penis?-"

"I hate none of my children, Arc." The intensity of her words gave him whiplash, verbally feeling like she's once again putting him through Miss Goodbitch's painful expenditure. "You simply get on my personal nerves, and give me _very_ uncomfortable flashbacks to when I first started my tenure at Beacon." He perked up at that, thinking to get something out of their little death battle.

"What was being a huntress-in-training like?" She snorted at that, judging him in everyway.

"Do you expect me to answer that? Are we comrades now, Arc?"

"I mean, you don't include the 'Mr.' in my name anymore, so you've changed up the formula somewhat." She growled, reaching the proper learning department's entry point. "That's not a beneficial change to my perceptions of you, Arc. Please don't think our interactions are going past rough housing pleanstries, as my duty and soul belong in Headmaster Ozpin's tutleage."

"The fucks a 'rough housing pleanstries'-" he choked, feeling the telekiness power tighten in very, _very _painful areas, feeling his means of reproduction growl at his stupidity. "Monty Oum, woman, I'll stop!"

"Good." She grumbled, shaking her head and focusing on the hallway before them, getting a wide birth from students prematurely realizing Miss Dominatrix doesn't fuck around. "Doctor Oobleck shall be seeing you, did you apologize for rudely hiding away in his class?"

"Running for survival is rude? Is Grimm killing a sin too?"

"Snark is rude. And that's all I get from you."

They stared at eachother, and when her eyes were clearly more doctrinated then his, Jaune surrendered and spoke up. "No, there hasn't been a good time to catch him, before class or otherwise. Besides! He never even asks about it, like my inconvenience didn't mean shit!"

"Language! We are still a good Monty fearing school and abhor improper behavior within our walls!"

"You are immaturely harrassing me based on my genetics-"

"There's no proof of that horrible claim, you're grapsing for straws." Her confidence in saying that physically hurt him. "Now quite being a baby boy and apologize to the teacher today! It's terrible etiquette to abuse the trust of your elders!" Jaune groaned, being plumped on his tushie infront of the classroom door. Random kids-this is becoming a trend-casually jeered at Mr. Foreskin Man. Never would Jaune try to vicitmize himself, but the sticky note some random guy just put on his forehead-a drawing of a horribly tiny wee wee with blood pooled at the tip-made him feel like a Faunus going to a desegregated school for the first time. Only with more penises and rauncy laughter.

"Well well, Mr. Foreskin." A terrifyingly famialir voice sounded, making him shiver in preemptive anxiety. "How's the punishment been going? Tubbie Teller's been running me ragged." Cardin stood by him, leaning on the wall besides the door, grinning big. Jaune rushed to his feet, giving his bully a wide birth.

"Don't give me that look, if I was stupider then you we'd be tussling like usual. However, I gave you drugs and now we're knee deep in educational shit. So, I suppose truce?"

Jaune looked shocked, and kinda mortified.

"Bruh, I'm not an idiot."

"Foolin' me hella bad dawg-"

"Yeah? Wanna bet on it?" Jaune stopped looking a gifthorse in the mouth, shaking his head and putting a hand out. "Okay, then. Lets shake on it: no more bullying until hopefully never?" Cardin snorted, rasing a brow.

"No more bullying until we're done feeling the teachers' burn. How's about it?"

"Know what? Deal." They shook on it, yet Cardin looked at him kinda funny. "You do realize I plan to indefinitely bug you until you can stop me, right? My philosophy dictates that I'm to flex on _Foreskin _Boys such as yourself until given incentive otherwise."

"Why did you say foreskin like that?"

Cardin stuttered for a moment, retracting his hand quickly.

"None of your business, Arc-"

"It actually just might be." The bully's glare dissuaded Jaune for now, who put his hands up in surrender. "Alright-alright! I'll leave it..."

Being the better man, he opened the door for Cardin, letting the grumpy guy stumble in past him, not before he gave the guy his mind. "I took that deal becuase I'm one hundred percent certain Miss Goodbitch is going to harass me for the next four years." Cardin froze at that, looking back at him in curiosity.

"Personally?"

"Yep."

"In the forest, _alone__? _For several hours?"

"Double yep."

They shared a look, he didn't like Cardin's eyebrow wiggle. "No. Absolutely not."

"Didn't say anything-"

"I'm ignoring you, nope." He did, including the little chuckles his dumbass bully let loose while walking to an open seat. To Jaune's delight, Pyrrha and the rest of everyone looked at him in earnest glee, getting him to smile back. Taking a seat next to his partner, the greetings immediately poured in.

"Jaune-Jaune!" A bubbly orange head of pure anarchism leaned over, smiling.

"Nora?"

"Jaune!" Pyrrha petted his shoudler a bit, Jaune was honestly pretty confused right now.

"Hello yes?-"

"Gamer Buddy!" Rubes chirped, "you've basically have been comatose the last couple days, why're you alive and how'd you do it?" Her cheeky grin was honest and it gave him pause.

Frowning, he leaned back, feeling Pyrrha rub approvingly at the budding callouses on his knuckles, and the whole hand essentially. "I kind of been on a Grimm joy ride as of late, and somehow learned to survive fighting angry wolf monster things consistently. Bears? not in any capacity." Also, he stared at Rubes in curiosity. "'Gamer Buddy?'"

"Yeah! You still play video games don't you?" Rubes questioned herself on that as well, scratching her chin. "I don't think anytime _soon_, but you've done it before!"

"Rubes," he started, tired. "I'm highly likely to have undocumented biopolarism or some shit becuase I yeeted my Rexbox out the wall in rage. Didn't you see me?" He ignored Nora's 'same!' and deadpanned at the younger girl. Rubes chuckled nervously.

"I saw a console hit somebody, that was it though. Really fun day all things considered!" Shaking his head, Jaune glanced at the other redhead in his proximity. Pyrrha meet his eyes instantly, guiltily stopping herself from worshipping his hand. "Hey Pyr?"

"-oh! Ah..." she shuffled a bit, fiddling with her pencil and doodling on a notebook. "Yes, Jaune?"

"Wanna go on a-"

"_Yes!_ Ah..." she squeaked, feeling a good portion of the classes attention on her, including most of their friends. "I'd love too, Jaune. Do you want me to plan it becuase I'm very good at that-also what should I wear? I bought several things recently and-"

"Hey." He said, smoothly cutting her pre-rant down, Yang gave him a secretive thumbs up. "Whatcha drawing down there?" Pyrrha sputtered, following his finger's tragetory. "I didn't know you drew stuff!"

"Ah...well..." she scratched her cheek, observing her work on a scrap notebook she had laying about. Pyrrha was a tidey girl: carrying several different notebooks and binders for immaculately organized papers, one of them being a notebook labeled 'Drawing Practice' with her team's emblems on it. Jaune-being the illiterate guy he was-ooh'd in awe at the cover alone. "I like the crescents, very goldeny, if that's even a word-"

"W-ell, since you've been occupied I figured to branch out, maybe perfect some...ah, _things_ since Miss Goodwitch is surely helping you do something similar?" He hummed along, brushing the notebook open and taking a gander inside.

**God damn-**

"These are..." penciled in life-like replicas of their team in various poses, preforming movements Jaune assumed had been seen by her before? One of them was him sitting criss-cross apple-sauce while block characters danced around on a holo-screen, he was really focused on it, even had his tongue out. Jaune did that sometimes, albeit absently.

Pyrrha shyly leaned in. "Do you like them? I binged a lot of artistry videos on Grimmtube and realized I had a knack for it! It's so soothing, much better then mindless combat. Here, look at this one!" She turned the page a bit, where the following drawings began to get titles, Jaune's face said chill interest, yet his mind said a seven hundred word essay on why he's a lazy bum who's undeserving of an Invincible Girl waifu.

**Hey, think she can draw me?**

How? Jaune thought Jebodiah couldn't manifest anymore since they're meshed, or whatever The Brine called it.

**I can unmesh with you at any moment, and before you baby rage: I haven't done so already becuase Goodbitch is scary and stronger then me. Also, she'd proably have me arrested.**

Didn't know skeleton man _could _get arrested-

**Seperated, sort of. Since though I'm an aspect of _you_ I am an independent entity, able to keep form even miles away. The only reason I don't do so is because once again I'm _you _and am big skele baby. There's no power incline for me besides what I've got now, and Goodbitch? Can't beat that.**

Jaune was gonna whine about this skeleton's irrarional psychedelic possession, and maybe also whine for an end to his rollercoaster of waifu pain-but Pyrrha took his attention finally.

"Hey? Jaune?"

"...mhm?" He's feeling out of it, yawning away the exhaustion and looking at her needy frown. "I'm listening."

"I drew this one very recently, do _you_ like it?" She whispered the 'you' with urgency, Jaune hummed along and glanced down.

It was titled 'On the Grind' and just was him sleeping, sprawled out on his bed wearing a tattered Beacon uniform-which he's constantly forced to wear since his combat gear is basically gone. Dirt collected at his pant's ends, and he had a little frown on his face, probably because that moment in time was when his suffering _really _began. Jaune knew, becuase Pyrrha for some reason dated the moment in time. _Very clearly._

"Yeah. You uh, also dated it-"

"_Three days ago at ten thirty pm on the first day of the month_." She chirped.

"I checked it! It _just _turned the next minute up right when you frowned. For some reason that picture just..._connected _with me! Like you were lost in your own world at that moment, do you remember your dream? Did it haunt you? I kissed the frown away while you slept..."

Jaune, slightly conflicted, _did _think on that for a bit. But stopped and had the skeleton man in his head do it for him.

**It had something to do with chicken nuggets. Fuck, wanna eat some later?-**

Soon, he reasoned, but focused on the girl focusing on him. "I was fine, thanks for that." He didn't want to think on the details, _especially _the sweat she drew that collected on his picture's forehead, so he continued on. "The notebooks pretty divided out on who you drew, that's intresting."

"Ah...sorta? At the beginning I was testing my craft out, but _here? _Look, Jaune." He did, finding pages and pages of him resting on his bed, sometimes frowning or smiling or somewhere inbetween. Each one was dated with the day, time, and month. "These are my favorites, all of them unique and wonderfully capturing the strugglesome male experience! Look here, you had morning wood! _Twelve minutes and fifty two seconds_ before you woke up! I counted-"

**I really like** **this!**

Nora gapsed in delight, partially bowling Ren over to _then_ bowl over Jaune. "I really like this! Amazing job P-money!" Pyrrha beamed, intertwining her hands with his own. "Thank you! I put heart _and_ soul into them...ah..." she squeezed. "Anything for our Team Leader!"

**See? She clearly likes it!**

Ren tapped his shoulder, pushing an energetic Nora away. "Do you wish to pray with me later? It'll have no relevance to our foodful parley in the works?"

Jaune blinked, looked around, then blinked again. "Yeah, that actually sounds nice."

The ninja boy smiled lighlty, and almost added something to that, before Doctor Oobleck bursted through the door. In his usual manner of course: coffee heater in hand and a jittery abiltiy to move at speeds man _really _shouldn't be able to. When Jaune hid under the man's desk, he lasted no later then a minute in his piss poor attempt of an escape.

**Which wasn't even a fair match, as he just let you crawl out for several seconds. Do you remember?**

Yeah, Jaune did: after Doctor Oobleck crouched down in curiosity-probably to find out what's snoring-the Arc was his discovery. He poked him awake, and informed him of Miss Goodwitch's legal demand for his limted time enslavement. Jaune stuttered incoherently and crawled out for safety, which defintely didn't end well.

What did Doctor Oobleck say before that? It's all blurry to him, akin to the unclear state of mind his drug trip put him through, only less good vibes and more primal terror. At least at first.

**Caffine Man? Oh, he said-**

A hand reached Jaune's shoulder, light yet calloused to degrees much higher than his own. Looking up, he anxiously noticed Docter Oobleck looking down at him with a witty smile. Expression unreadable from behind shiny reading glasses. No one made a sound, focused on the unconvential duo in contact again. Patting the claimed shoulder, Doctor Oobelck quipped something familiar.

"Life has many layers, Arc boy! You're ill suited to find all of them, so make the best with what you got!" He got a honest smile from the teacher, yet Jaune had questions up the wazoo for his opressor's foot solider. "How's Miss Goodwitch treating you? It's been a good week or so and your stature has improved dramatically! Stand up for a minute?"

He did, embarrased on so many levels he might have burnt the onion of life with it. A courtesy glance around the room showed even _more_ classroom interest in the enigma that was Jaune Arc, Mr. Foreskin Man. Cardin certainly did, looking at the lad questioningly-and mouthing something Jaune honestly couldn't give a fuck about translating right now. Team RWBY-sans Blake, who looked off in bordedom-joined in on the consideration too, and Team JNPR...

Well, divided itself? Pyrrha looked in adoration, Ren hummed something to himself, and Nora was holding up the sticky note from eariler-wait, Jaune might need to reconsider Cardin later, as the bully seriously conversed with the foreskinlesss trainwreck _while_ a poorly drawn phallus, covered in crayon drawn blood, asserted dominance over him. Maybe he's not evil like he thought? Or, maybe Tubbie Teller's propaganda paid off? He didn't know.

Doctor Oobleck shook his shoulder again, showcasing him off to the classroom like fine wine, only fleshy and more regretful to drink later. "Look at this one! I myself quite like the change, even if he hasn't been taking part in the discussions with us as of late!" People snorted at Jaune, mumbling to eachother in _actual_ fucking critique of his physical form. He's literally a real life video game character that's being apparaised by some eccentric guy's drunk friends.

Cardin hummed. "I remember he hunched over his scroll alot, did that more a month or so ago."

Yang nodded an affirmaitive. "Yeah, he was always browsing Grimmtube, and shrinked back whenever you wanted to peek in on him!"

"I _really _don't appreicate you of all people judging my media habits. Also, Doctor Oobleck?" Over the flurry of conversations now bloomed, Jaune stared at his teacher warily, trying very hard to ignore the repeated mention of foreskin collectively gracing his ears. Doctor Oobleck let him take a seat, essentially teleporting to his desk. "Yes, Mr. Arc? Have any questions on the material?"

"Yeah. Uh, what's been going on?-" Rubes poked him roughly, and only gave him a guilty grin when he yelped and glared at her. "Rubes?"

"We've been talking about Faunus! Er, specifically the Faunus Rights Revolution." She looked over at Blake for guidance, who nodded along imperiously. "Yes, Foreskin Boy, we're likely to be continuing our commentary on Fort Castle, and the rammifications of it." Rubes bristled at the demeaning nickname, yet Jaune was hooked on something.

"Isn't Blake a-" Rubes stopped him once again, covering his mouth and shushing further mumbling. "_Yes!_ But don't say anything about it! How'd you even find out?"

"Nora-yeah, nevermind. Not gonna say anything further-" Doctor Oobleck pointedly coughed, interrupting both Jaune and the consequences of the dirty look Blake gave him. "Mr. Arc, as you're of a..._special _circumstance."

Some minor chuckling, Rubes and Pyrrha grumbled annoyance.

"Why don't you tell us what you know of The Faunus Rights Revolution? It'll be a good starting off point for reshers and further discussion. As _apparently._" Doctor Oobleck gazed around the class, getting many nervous chuckles. "_No one_ here likes to talk about things organically! Seriously, the last two days have been nothing but Miss Belladonna and Winchester spiraling into the validity of separatism! And I, as a hunch, think you're capable of unique perspective, Mr. Arc! So why don't you start us off?"

Like that, the class watched on: both Team RWBY and JNPR-negatively or otherwise-stared at a blonde mop of teenage ansgt in curiosity. Jaune honestly figured he's being singled out on Ozpin's orders or something, but nevertheless cleared his throat.

"I never knew my father much, but he had many memorable rants, ones my Momma told me fondly." He leaned forward, trying to mimic Ozpin's totally contemplative posture and not feel like the fraud he was. "One of those rants talked about the deconstruction of the Faunus nuclear family, and how Valen authorities somehow promoted it by creating overreaching social security nets-" Blake cut in, sounding _very _enthused.

"I _respectfully _insist that claim of his isn't facutal, and incredibly disrespectful to marginalized communites!" Yang sighed at her passionately hunched over partner, giving Jaune a pitying look. "Though in many places Vale was a hotbed of racism and patriarchal bigotry: social security nets like those helped countless Faunus single mothers get on their feet!"

Jaune was getting flashbacks, but luckily everyone around him simply just listened on in reluctant attentiveness. Defintely hearing this stuff before. Cardin, however, had other plans, pipping in smugly.

"Yeah? Where are the fathers?"

"Wrongfully imprisoned and targeted due to racism-"

"It's wrongful to imprison drug dealers and gangbangers? Who sleep around and abandon their baby mommas?" Everyone visbily tightened up at that, feeling the energy of discussion take a _very_ uncomfortable turn. Doctor Oobleck let it fester, content to pointedly stare at Jaune and listen to the hushed gossiping around the room. Blake reddened in shock, probably preparing to hiss a verbal onslaught if Jaune didn't add his two cents in.

"Hold on guys. Let me ask a question of you, _individually._" Jaune didn't wanna get the short end of the proverbial social stick, so he's determined not be an insecure Foreskin Boy and _truly_ address the political circle jerk this time.

**Channel your inner moderate. Or don't, either way I'm loving this!**

"Cardin?"

"What?"

"Aren't you _still_ getting punished for possession of marijuana. _P__ersonally _grown and adjusted?"

The class oh'd, feeling the hypocrisy take it's hold on Cardin's frown. "Yes, but I'm not _wrong__! _Have you seen the statsitics? It's crazy."

Blake scoffed. "Yeah, like those aren't cherry picked-" Jaune held his hand up, glancing at her paitently, not feeling the confidence whatsoever but doing it anyways.

"Hold on, I'm not done yet." Jaune got yellow suspicion from her, but Blake let him continue. "Right. Cardin, even if what you're saying _is_ true, blaming an entire race for it won't breed discussion or help learning. What's to say your people couldn't do the same stuff?"

Thankfully, the bully _did_ mull over that, tapping an impatient finger on his desk. "Yeah, give me a moment here, that's a new one."

Jaune nodded, flicking his gaze to the grumpy cat girl. "Blake?" She blinked, looking equally as thoughful to her debatee on the other side of the room.

"Yes?"

"What _is_ racism?"

She froze. Cardin froze. His friends froze. Docotor Oobelck chuckled into his coffee. "I'm sorry?"

"I just wanna know _what_ discrimination means to you, or how we can solve it?" Blake lost her passion, sitting back down and gazing at nothing in particular. "Not to make fun of you or anything! I'm just hearing the buzz words and need, uh, clarification?"

Yang prodded her partner, smiling at him. "Give her a minute, she's processing."

Jaune nervously nodded, looking at Doctor Oobleck for guidance. "Teacher?"

"Student?"

"Yeah, uh, what was our original topic?" Doctor Oobleck gulped down some more coffee, nodding along.

"'The Battle of Fort Castle, and how it affected Faunus perception after desegregation.'" He pointed to the holo projector on the board, which said the _exact _same thing and was a label for their history book's eighth chapter. Jaune frowned.

"Why's Fort Castle Important?"

"Becuase, my absentminded acolyte, it ended the conflict between the Faunus tribes and Vale's government, proving to the people that they're a force worthy of respect and equal to humanity." Grabbing a ruler, Doctor Oobleck casually pointed to several pictures plastered upon the holoscreen. "Their key to success was, poetic enough, their race's night vision, among other ethnic animal traits that exemplify other senses. Aquatic Faunus are powerful foes, Jaune, especially in mass with their Auras unlocked."

"Did they help the Faunus Tribes?"

"Yes! The night assault in conjunction with underwater-and overwater-speacial forces units played an important part of their battle efforts."

"'Overwater?'"

"Acrobatic Faunus, Jaune. Capable of above average mobility."

He gulped. "S-so...they can climb trees? And _hide _in them?" Docotor Oobleck tilted his head, confused.

"Yes...? Is this shocking?"

Blake got out of her funk, just as Jaune sputtered to himself. "I would like to rebuttal Mr. Arc! Teacher?!" Doctor Oobleck glanced at the boy, who still absently stared at his hands in horror, not givng his comforting partner a lick of attention. "I'll only do so with _your_ consent-"

The teacher sighed, shooing her on. "Sure, go ahead."

Blake nodded. "Jaune?" He yelped, glancing at her nervously.

"Uh, yeah?" She licked her lips, staring at him with uncomfortable intensity.

"I think racism is power plus prejudice, which trickles down to all aspects of society."

"Ok."

"It's often occuring in positions of politcal power, like the High Council and most Aleasian politicians. That's why there aren't people of Faunus traits within these governing places."

"Ok."

"Faunus minorities also suffering in daily commutes all around Vale! Like higher suspicion of crime and human prioritization and biases and sexism and-"

"That's pretty intresting, but _how_ do you prove that?"

She stared, he felt the sweat collecting on his brow. "What?"

"Like, uh, an academic paper? Maybe societal trends easily documentable? Or a petition-"

"There's no _need_, Jaune. As bigotry is self evident. Do you see any Faunus here?"

"Do Faunus want to be here?"

"Yes!"

"Why? If it's discriminatory, wouldn't it be better to choose another school? I bet Mistral or Vacuo would be _much _better options." Blake groaned, smushing in her aggravated cheeks.

"You're acting stupid Jaune. Quit it."

"I am?"

She commented nothing further, slamming onto her desk instead. Yang rubbed her shoulders soothingly, shrugging at the befuddled Arc boy. "Blakey's done. Well, for now, as she'll never be done trying to change your mind now. She's funny like that."

Blake thunked her head further, mumbling to herself angrily. "...stupid, stupid Arc..."

Jaune assumed-looking around the room, which still looked at him-everything finished up just then. Coughing, he figured to announce his uncertainty.

"Am I done? Are _we_ done? Doctor Oobleck?" Nobody had anymore dribble to prattle on about, content to watch everyone else and mumble randomly. Jaune nodded to himself, meeting his teacher's gaze. "Are we-"

They were _now_, as the bell rang, encourging the students to funnel out in mass, as second lunch has begun. While he numbly attmepted to join his friends, while they huddled behind the hoarde, Doctor Oobleck called for him.

"Jaune? A moment please." Rubes and Yang gave the Arc a grin, pulling along his partner for him. Blake-up and about grumpily-pointedly ignored all eye to eye interaction with him and stomped along by Snow Angel, who herself glanced back in interest. Nora was the last one out, beaming encouragement.

"We'll save you a seat!" The door closed, leaving Jaune to his thoughts, _and _his teacher, who casually sipped some more coffee.

Silence. Pure abstraction of noise and everything inbetween. The only evidence of _anything _being hearable was the faint screeches and laughter of the student body outside, collectively entertaining themselves for the sake of themselves. It felt weird, like he just exited the script's catalog of 'who says what' and hasn't adjusted to becoming a real person yet. So, whilst Doctor Oobleck hummed to himself and wrote some notes on the chalkboard, Jaune started some awkward banter.

"Hey, so I've been told you deserve an apology...' he scratched his neck, disliking the way Doctor Oobleck didn't answer right away, "Miss Goodwitch said it's bad manners to disrespect your teachers, so I...uh...apologize for my inconveniences as of late." His teacher nodded along, finishing up the learning objectives of tomorrow's blocks. When he put the chalk down, Doctor Oobleck spoke.

"What ill deed have you done?"

"Well I-I, uh, got circumcised?" The man's silent stare said enough, Jaune hurriedly reiterated. "I participated in a flurry of activies that inadvertently caused property damage and dismantled social cohesion. I'm very stupid and even my friends say so." Doctor Oobleck chuckled, pacing around the room.

"I'm fond of frankness, Jaune. Which is why you should know this: I play a part in my colleague's delusions becuase the Mr. Arc from two months ago couldn't get himself to squeak a single sentence, let alone debate others on relavant concepts in my classroom. It got a bit off topic, ofcourse, but we all had to confront uncomfortable ideas today, and that sticks, Jaune." Doctor Oobleck stopped his pace, looking at his flabbergasted student with a smile. "Questions? I might have an answer."

Jaune licked his lips, shoving jittery hands in his pockets. "Yeah, why me? I'm basically a cog in the machine and only became relevant due to my social anxiety."

Finishing his coffee, Doctor Oobleck groaned happily to himself, patting a surely warm tummy. "That's the crux of things, then: as a teacher of growing girls and boys, I most definitely make it a duty to give a plateform for children to prove themselves capable in some degree. You just so happen to _noticeably_ catch my eye, being very wishy washy with how you communicate, yet willing to ask thoughtful questions. Do understand, Jaune, that history class done right is a group of somewhat conscious teenagers being happy to talk about dead people doing dead things. And today? We've done at least _one _of those, hopefully more in the works..." Doctor Oobleck power walked past him, tossing his keys up and down while nearly body checking the teenager out the door.

"Either way, consider this a part of an old promise being completed, as I do not expect an Arc to slack off in my class in the near future, yes?" He didn't stay around long enough for Jaune to debate, heading out and lightly slamming the door closed behind him. Left alone to _truly_ collect his thoughts, Jaune nodded.

He was grateful, confused, but grateful.

* * *

The chicken nuggets had terrible flour quality, but that's just him: unfairly ribbing at institutionalized standards of food quality in an academy of monster killers. On second thought, as he dipped some more average nuggets in ketchup, maybe that _was _a fair critique.

Jaune got there without any fanfare, quietly shufffling up to the lunch line-while it nearby ended-and huddled inbetween his friends for comfort, like the baby boy he really was. Were there jeers or demeaning insults? Partially, but they stopped registering after he got out the lunch line. Now he and his friends-same seating set up as always-sat down and lazily drawled about their days. He enjoyed it, really clears the thoughts on one's mind in a natrual way. Finishing up his chicken nuggets, he turned to his partner, and _her _chicken nuggets she said he could have earlier.

"Hey Pyr?" He munched on the nuggets, not flinching in the slightest even while Pyrrha eeked back, lost in thought. "Yes, Jaune?"

He swallowed, knowing not to speak with a full mouth. "I had an idea of where we should-" she was on that shit quick, beaming happily.

"Oh, Jaune! Where? I don't care wherever you decide..." Jaune raised a brow at that enthusiasm, but continued on, grabbing a couple more nuggests.

"We've got a field trip to Forever Falls for a little bit. It's going to take the whole day and leave off on a weekend. Maybe we could picnic? I can make super good sandwiches and stuff." She nodded along, dancing around in her seat excitedly, not caring about her quickly scarfed down tray of chicken nuggets.

**It's good shit, man.**

"I can help too! Oh, Jaune...this is _wonderful!_ Also, ah, you can cook?" Nora blipped into the duo's conversation at that, curious herself. "Yeah, I didn't think fearless leader could make _anything_. No offense, hehe." Jaune frowned, but understood _why_ they figured him to function like a living gremlin.

"I always had my little sister run out and buy me energy drinks from the gas station, but besides that? You're looking at a pro sandwich maker!" He pointed his thumbs at himself, grinning. "Mayo, chicken, beef, whatever ya want, I've done it good becuase Momma stopped feeding me after I turned fifteen. Said it'll convince me to be productive person or something." The girls giggled at that, Nora saying nothing else on the matter afterwards and continued to bug Ren about something, while Pyrrha calmy massaged his forearm.

"You're weird, Jaune. You know that?" He got _major_ whiplash from Pyrrha of people saying that, as he looked at the drawing notebook sticking out her bag right then. "You never even acknowledged my...ah, shall we say stardom?-"

"Yeah, sure."

"-And then you treated me like a _person_, Jaune! That's never happned to me! You might have numbed youself to the world, but you _cared_ about people! I adore that, still do..." kinda sappy in his mind, but she just choose to stare at him fondly for a couple minutes after that, content to watch him compulsively make sure he eats _all _the chicken nuggets in tandem with his ketchup pile. It _must _be balanced in his mind, as all things should be. When the duality of chicken nuggets consumed was equal to the used up reservoir of pasted tomatos, Jaune burped, smiling at her dumbly.

"I'm just on the grind, Pyr. Nothing special about that." She giggled and shook her head, but had nothing to counter with. Under the table, Pyrrha contendly continued to massage his hand and wrist, not caring if he paid attention to it or not. Which he didn't, choosing to instead look around the table in curiosity.

Everyone stopped talking for some reason: looking off to the far right with unhappy looks all around. Jaune was confused, and followed along. He gasped when he did, finding them watching Cardin.

The bully was at it again: entrapping a bunny Faunus girl with his gang, who just sat around smugly. Cardin himself wasn't doing much, besides chatting simething to the uncomfortable looking girl sitting before him, looking down and mumbling back. Either way, it looked hella suspicious, Yang spoke up.

"Alright, fellow moral police! Let's stop him from disrespecting women. All in favour say I!" Everyone looked at each other, sans him, who numbly looked at the distant affair in confusion. "I!"

Yang cackled, looking at the doopy Arc. "Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you're the man for the job, as Cardin talks to you surprisingly well!" Rubes nodded along, giving him a thumbs up. "Moral police cheif Yang Xiao Long knows why too! Wanna hear it?" He did, and walked around the long table _just _to hear it. When she conspiratorally whispered it in his ear, Jaune connected _everything._

His friends looked at his determined grin in equal parts fascination and worry, but nevertheless let him strut over to their target. Jaune didn't care for the looks, as he's starting to feel some of that confidence he pretended to have earlier.

Cardin noticed him quick, stopping mid sentence and leaning back warily, his team doing something similar. The bunny Faunus girl just looked confused, and for some reason even _more_ worried in Jaune's presence.

**You know why, right? Mr. Foreskin Man?**

Still ignoring The Brine's inner bullying, Jaune addressed his _physical _bullies with a little smile. "Hey guys, what's popping?" They glanced at each other, Sky was the first to give him a his own small smile and wave. Russel was second, grinning at him, Jaune couldn't really describe his emotions.

"What's ah dude? Chilled out from your...thing thang?" He nodded, taking a seat by the only girl in the area, offering her a little grin. "Good, because we were definitely affected by it, Dove the most." Said Dove grumpily nodded along, not giving Jaune the most pleasant look all things considered. The brunette munched on his chicken nuggets horribly slow for Jaune's liking. So slow, that he considered just stealing some, though his reasonability forbade it. The bunny girl stared at Jaune, and the hope in her doey eyes gave him life.

Dove interrupted Jaune's impromptu staring session with the bunny girl. "Not sure if you noticed, bro, but ya kinda decked me in the goddamn face with your Rexbox. Look." He lifted his hair line, showing some remnants of unhealed scar tissue on his forehead, Jaune sucked in his breath.

"Sorry man, didn't mean to do that." Dove-though he grunted in annoyance-did nothing further, content to angrily stare at him while tenderizing his chicken tendies. Cardin laughed, patting his teammate on the shoulder and grinning at their newcomer. "Don't mind him, Jauney Boy! He's hella pissed that thing hit him so hard. Shit, we were _all_ kinda blown out the park at the whole thing really. Didn't Russel get caught in a fist fight?" Sky nodded, already done with his food and leaning back on Cardin's other side.

"Yes, nearly lost his Aura and broke a leg in the resulting escape from Goodwitch. I'm gonna be honest with you Cardin, maybe Jaune's not that...I don't know, weak? He _did _start a schoolwide riot from his dorm room, and escape that..." Sky-and everyone else, sans bunny girl-collectively shuddered, "_skeleton monster _thing. How'd you do that by the way?"

They were really curious about that, Jaune shrugged. "It's actually a persona of me, technically, and never intended to physically harm me."

Cardin raised a brow. "Physically?"

"He talks about my foreskin a lot and tells me to be very polygamous. I don't know why, but it's making me stronger somehow." Cardin paused, looked at his posey, then slowly nodded. "Anyways, whatcha want, Arc? I've been learning that talking with you is literally liable for my expulsion at this point so make it quick."

"Right. Right..." Jaune sighed, putting his hands together on the table. "Y'all wanna be friends? We can't go on acid trips together but we can diviersify our friend groups." Cardin snorted, letting his buddies stare at Jaune incredulously while he shook his head in his hands.

"Diversity isn't our strength, bro." Sky rolled his eyes.

"Don't be a boomer, Dove. That's not what he's talking about, right?" Jaune stared off for a moment, then nodded. "I mean, you guys don't _have _to like people with bunny ears and stuff, but maybe I can show you that they're people too? Or, I don't know, kinda grasping at straws here...sorry bunny girl." Said woman sputtered for a moment, putting her hands up.

"No! You're fine, I'm foolish for not doing anything for myself, like usual..." she wrapped an ear's edge around her finger, sighing sadly. "My team for some reason doesn't share the same lunch, and I had no where else I'm comfortable sitting, so I'm kind of stuck here. With these, uh..."

"Brutes." Sky finished, ignoring Dove and Cardin's glares. "We're kinda dicks, guys. I'll be the first to admit it." Russel once again seconded that, nodding along.

While Cardin mulled over something, bunny girl gently poked Jaune, smiling uncertainly.

"Hey, I recognize you! You're that..." she fidgeted, "_fine gentleman _Coco has been kindly talking to me about. Very positive! I assure you, nothing demeaning..." bunny girl wilted a bit more at Jaune's small frown.

"Do you wanna talk about my foreskin? Cuz we can totally do that-"

"No! I'm sorry, you don't deserve such treatment..." bunny girl looked down, unable to meet his eyes. "I'm very curious though, what's your time with Miss Goodwitch like? Coco and I were very curious about that."

"Well, bunny girl-actually wait. Is it racist to call you that?" The girl paused, then giggled sweetly, shaking her head. "Not with that connotation, no. _But_, that won't be necessary! My name is Velvet Scarlatina! I'm a second year and am happy to meet you." Jaune didn't receive a hand to shake, so he just grinned and and waved at her, even though they were like one foot apart.

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!" Like he expected, most of the table had a hardy chuckle at that, including Velvet to some kinder restraint. She sobered up quickly, giving him a big smile. "Do they, Jaune?"

"I know one lady who does, and I'm lookin' at her." Velvet paused, registered that, and actually _blushed _a bit, shocking literally everyone else at the table. Cardin second to only Jaune himself.

**We be grinding for that view dawg, keep 'er goin!**

Velvet looked at him almost in bafflement, sputtering to herself lowly. "What? Am I wrong?" She shook her head. "No...just, didn't expect that, you looked like the dorky type to me-not in _size _I-I guess but..." she twiddled with her ears, probably a habit. "From the man called _Mr._ _Foreskin _by most upperclassmen, you just surprised me! Pleasantly! Wanna be friends?"

**Heck yeah!**

"Heck yeah! What's your scroll number?" And just like that, Jaune acquired Velvet's number, trading scrolls with her and putting in his details. All in front of his bully's team, who weren't even _mad_, just confused. "Oh, and Velvet?"

"Mhm?"

"See that table right over there?" He pointed, "the one with the aggressive women touching each other?" She nodded, giggling a bit. "Go over there, tell them I got your number and listen to the lack of faith they have in me as a person." Velvet rolled her eyes, sliding her chair out and waving to him without a word. Now alone with the bros, Jaune smiled.

"So, friendship?" Cardin rubbed an aching forehead, along with Dove, who rubbed a _bruised_ forehead.

"I still don't see _why_, what do we even have in common? Or, for that matter, why did that work just now?" Jaune cackled, feeling his hormones tell him it was necessary to casually flex on him.

"_That's _how you respect women: practice shitty puns and wait until they think you're not incompetent! Feel my social superiority!" Cardin, seeing the bullshittery for what it was, simply doubled down on his first statement.

"Whatever, Arc. Just give me _one _good example of any similarities between us." Jaune sobered up quick, feeling like the blonde bombshell's proverbial bombshell is ready to be released.

"I think you're circumcised. _Just like me_." That got them good: Dove and Russel stared at their leader, while Sky anxiously played with his fork. And Cardin? His face flushed in abject horror, shaking violently.

"No...you're fuckin' with me Arc-how'd you come to that?! How?" Jaune chuckled, feeling like the collective pain and suffering these past months have reached an apex. "You get _really _touchy whenever it's mentioned, and based on your look right now? I'm correct!" Cardin fumed, unsure of anything he could do at that moment, violent or otherwise. Dove and Russel looked on sympathetically.

Sky slammed his fork down, frowning. "I'm circumcised as well, and am honestly willing to be bros, Jaune. I'm sick of being dirty and rude to people. Guys?" Dove and Russel shared a look, choosing to stay silent. Cardin meet his eyes, and Jaune could practically _feel_ the internal conundrum take place in them.

"Cardin? Let's be Foreskin Buddies! We can find the guy who did it together!" The bully-turned scared baby boy-shook his head, standing up.

"I have _no_ idea who took mine and I'm sure they've already auctioned it off to Vacuo or some shit. I..." Cardin exhaled. "It's probably not even the same fuckin' guy, Jaune! _How?_ Where'd we start?"

"After Beacon, or maybe even _in _Beacon!" Jaune was getting excited now, feeling one step closer to the truth. "What's to say your dad doesn't know? Maybe he knows a whole slew of doctors who could've done it! Or was it a religious ceremony-"

"No. It wasn't." Cardin wheezed. "I remember nothing but his body: wearing a fine coat and stuff, very official. I think. That's what mom said, and..." Jaune frowned empathetically, so too did Sky, who spoke up a moment later. "My story is essentially the same, our team's other half should be grateful."

Dove and Russel didn't seem to get it, but kept the respectful silence nonetheless. Jaune nodded, standing up and walking before his bully, smiling in determination and sticking his hand out.

"We'll find him together, I promise!" Cardin looked at that hand suspiciously, but under his team's gaze, gave in and shook it heartily. "Fine, Arc. We'll be friends now, ish?"

Jaune grinned, feeling like he's finally proved something to himself.

**What'd that be?**

Maybe learning about society can be rewarding!

**Pretty generalized but alright, also your tables yelling for you**.

Jaune yelped, giving his new buddies a hurried wave and rushing over, seeing Velvet smooshed in between Yang and Blake's unholy battery of puns and angst. He could tell, because her disgusted frown mirrored Rubes own.

* * *

It felt good not to be harassed for one night, Jaune thought.

Laying in his bed without extreme exhaustion was also pretty good, especially with Pyrrha there to babble in his ear periodically, snuggling in with him.

"Hey, Jaune?"

"Yeah?" He looked down, finding her worriedly looking back up at him

"We're gonna do it? You're serious about us?" Jaune had to pause on that, frowning queerly. "I'm planning so _much_ Jaune: we'll get married and have kids and get a nice house by the riverside-"

"Do I get a cool boat?-"

"Yes, Jaune." She giggled into his chest. "You'll get as many aquatic transportation thingies as you desire. Then we can make babies on them!"

"I, uh, was planning on fishing with one but okay-"

"Think it about, _my love._" Conflictingly, as Pyrrha breathed up his neck, The Brine hissed worriedly in his head. "We'll be seasoned huntsmen and local heroes: Vale's brightest Monty fearing couple of peace and love, a beacon for all to endure with! The Invincible Girl and...ah..what'd you call yourself?"

"Pfft, I don't know. Maybe..." Jaune licked his lips, counting the dots under his eyes again. "'The Dauntless Boy' or something. What?" She was laughing, hiding it terribly bad within his chest. "That's not funny! No 'haha' laughing at my misfortune." She stopped, though the giggles were still there, surprisingly juvenile and dopey for a girl like her. "Jaune?"

Blinking, he tried capture that look of hers: emerald orbs dancing with light in the darkness, yet so wide he's probably liable to gte lost in them. It's starting to spook him _just_ as much as the skeleton man in his head. "Yeah, Pyr?"

"I know Ruby, and I think she's _far too_ close to you." She grew serious, resting her chin on him. "I want you, as my husband to be, to regulate her to something."

Fuck, Jaune didn't like this. "Such as...?"

"A _cum hole_. Maybe a weekend fling to satisfy your craving for when I'm not around." The fact she's entirely seriously about this gave Jaune the most confused boner in Remant history. "Perhaps that Velvet girl could also do? I'd love to watch you make her squirm...ah...fuck, Jaune! Don't you imagine it?!"

Don't _you_ imagine it, skeleton man in his head?

**Hey man, I didn't expect the wonder girl to be possessive, that's outta my jurisdiction.**

So, what's he to do? Jaune looked at her panting form, the heavy lidded expression showcasing long buried desires. Likely from focusing on abstinence and throwing her body against the wall for the past seventeen years.

**I don't know, get the ween jerked? Not die while doing so? I didn't think this through mate.**

Jaune mentally screamed pure frustration, but chose to gulp in nervousness at the girl on top of him. "Yeah, Pyr. I'd love too, but we need to go on a date first, and Forever Fall is soon! I'll even take you around town." Pyrrha beamed brightly, tapping some secret code into his chest or something.

"Yeah, you wanna?"

She stared. "More then you could possibly imagine..." she sunk her nails into his torso, shuttering in delight.

Jaune felt The Brine skiddaddle from his reach, just as he felt his grip on his libido go equally into orbit. At the very least, whilst Pyrrha straddled him protectively, Jaune was getting a boat in this deal.

Somehow, he felt The Brine shudder.

* * *

**_So now we've got Jaune set up for his date with Pyrrha next chapter, and subsequently got Bunny Waifu into the situation. _**

**_Don't know what else to say about that, as I'm thinking its going to plan, though its longer then what I said previously _**

**_You're not allowed to laugh at my foreskin plot, I'm very sensitive about it and demand FULL cooperation and seriousness you guys. I'll copystrike you, somehow._**

**_Also, memes. I'm very lazy and don't want to mention every little obscure reference I sprinkle in, so I'll do a half assed internet culture counter_**

**_Internet joke counter: 5-10, including 'diversity isn't our strength' and 'life has many layers, Arc Boy!'_**

**_Anyways, any questions or concerns? Do tell or pm or something, I'm basically using this fic to teach myself to write better-and actually serious-works. Input helps greatly._**

**_Thanks everyone, I'll be updating again soon enough._**


	5. Boatful Boogaloo

**_Long chapter again, I'm finishing this arc up._**

* * *

Jaune didn't like holoscreen television, as by itself it's just a jukebox of commericals. But telling your girl that 'I'm not feeling like watching anything but the evening news' isn't conducive of-well, anything related to a proper relationship, let alone sex life.

**You're still avoiding that?-**

He's still avoiding that. Yet it's harder each day, since Pyrrha's getting angsty after every episode of her sappy Rulu specials she demands they binge together. After they beat each other up for a couple hours, that is. Jaune scoffed internally: she windged at his Grimmcraft prowess, and yet didn't feel hypocrisy in watching 'season two epsiode twenty-five' of office girl not getting properly dicked-while he couldn't even mention the mineshaft in any positive light.

Not that Jaune does these days, as he's far from wanting to get another console-matter in fact, actually, he's gonna have to call home and tell his sister about everything. It's only fair, since she did send it to him in begrudging good will. Jaune was an Arc, and somewhere down the line is realizing he has to continue honoring his word, somehow.

"Hey, Jaune?" She didn't watch him raise a brow, far more invested in neutrually frowning at the holoscreen illumiating their dark dorm room. Nora and Ren went to sleep eailer, finding the dull sound oddly soothing to their sensibilities. He's suspecting it had something to do with an obscurely morbid fact about their childhood, but the Arc didn't questioned them. Instead, he quietly enjoyed the little moments with his...girlfriend? Future fiance and lover?

**What do you think, Jaune?**

He thinks one Mr. Arc bit too much off the turkey bone of quirky women, and is choking on the way she cuddled next to him. It took her shuffling around, staring at him in worry, for Jaune to realize he took too long to answer. Smiling, he ran a hand through her locks, calming the girl enough to sneak peaks back at the holoscreen. "Hey, you sleepy yet?"

"I sleep after you, always." Jaune scratched his head.

"We're in a combat high school of violent monster kill-" she silenced him, pointer finger smushed against dry lips. He sighed, balefully limping against the offending digit and waiting for her to continue. She appreciated that, scratching along his chin. "Do you believe in love, Jaune?"

"Wha-" Jaune paused, feeling The Brine lurch in his mind, raring to derail the moment. "Well, I love my momma, and my sisters, and my friends."

"But romantic love, Jaune. The kind people desperately addicted to each other have!" Her whispers were raw, and the hand that silenced him now grabbed his chin and pulled him over, nose to nose. "I feel it, badly. Like the autumn breeze fluttering the leaves in the wind-whilst the faintest traces of holy light flicker threw the colorful thickets! Thats _us_, Jaune! You're my holy light!"

She pecked at his face. "Never have I met such a lovely soul! Not in the din of combat, neither in the spotlight of popularity...ah, I'm ju-ust so..." Pyrrha sputtered for a moment, _very_ interested in continuing her poetic mini show. "_Inspired_, Jaune. Your care and kindess and confidence and hair and just everything. You even listen to my prattling! I should write short stories or an equivalent to you! I'll learn so much, because you make me want to change!"

He hummed, locating that weird colored dot blooping around the ceiling. The dark was weird. "Aren't you still drawing stuff?" She nodded, pulling the notebook over from his side drawer. "That's nice, Pyr, but are you able to-"

She smiled, and it's intensity shut him up quick. "Yes, absolutely. I'm a child of perfection and repetition, and not anywhere near snoody as that preppy Ice Queen my Jaune had fancied recently. No-no Jaune, I'm much better then her, then all of them! Even when you release those pent up frustrations, those...ah..." Pyrrha squirmed, really loving this little erotic roleplay session. "Those whores won't satisfy you like I can, no matter how they touch you! You know that Jaune? The Invincible Girl loves-" he stopped paying attention after that, absently considering their room's turned off Chandeiler, liking the spooky vibe it gave off.

**Hey Jaune?**

Mhm?

**Whatcha thinking about?**

Pyrrha's muffled-and emotional-whispers came to mind, before he took another train of thought and honestly considered it.

Boats.

**Really?**

Yeah, he wasn't joking around eariler: there were many things he's considered as a career before ever finalizing his poorly thought heroism. Farming and shopkeeping were definitely options he could consider, but those weren't the only exclusions.

No, Jaune _really_ liked boats, even if he had to take motion sickness pills every once in a while. Speed boats, cruise boats, row boats, Jaune didn't mind. He liked the water and wanted to interact with it with those he cares about, possibly fishing. No, scratch that, he wanted to be a Fisherman.

**I'm already Mr. Fisherman man, you can't steal my vibe like that-**

Too late, as Jaune grinned in satisfaction, already hearing the sea santies he'll sing without a care. Besides, The Brine _was_ him! And he'd probably love himself more if he intergrated with the personality. At least, just a little bit.

Jebodiah groaned in annoyance.

**Yeah, whatever. Where's the career in that anyways? Don't you need a license too? Or experiance-**

Jaune didn't care, ever since Pyrrha's happy ramblings reminded him of boats he's been religiously thinking about it, like a watery tumor refusing to succumb to radiation treatment. Only not heart breaking, essentially the opposite. Somehow, someway, Jaune Arc wanted to own a fishing boat during his tenure at Beacon. Even if it's cheap.

**I didn't get an answer-**

He'd learn, wouldn't be that hard, would it? Huntmen in training goes to a pier and offers labor, maybe gets to be buddies with his employer and learn some things about fishing. Oh! Maybe he could bug random fishermen at the shore until they don't tell him to go away!

**Huh, oddly confident of you.**

Yeah, he's feeling really good about this! He'll sell shrimp and salmon or something! Make it big and feed his waifus the freshest catches. Jaune laughed, ignoring his partner pausing and joining in a second later.

**That's if they even _like_ fish, dude.**

Rubes would, Pyrrha too.

**I...wow, you're actually fuckin' serious about this.**

Yes! He, Jaune Arc, had a dream. That the Valen coast shall one day be traveled with his fishing boat! Or company, that'd be pretty dope: a fishin' business made by hunstmen, _for_ hunstmen, or something like that.

Jebodiah muttered 'bruh' in his mind, not feeling the enthusiasm Jaune felt about his future company, called _Arc's Good Fishin'-_

**Actually stop-**

He laughed again, grabbing the confused-and for some reason nearly topless-red head on his chest in excitement. "Pyr!"

"Ah-h, Jaune?" She panted, overwhelmed. He brushed that away however, including the lacy red bra she wore. Jaune was a focused boy, tiddies can wait. "I'm shocked you changed your mind Jaune, I'm-ah..." Pyrrha leaned into his grip, closing her eyes. "I'm ready."

He paused, then frowned, shaking her a bit. "No! We're not doing that yet! I'm a man on a misson, Pyr! Boats are on my mind."

"I-I..ah, what?! Boats?-"

"Yes, boats. Don't you pout at me woman! I juat wanted to tell you about my dreams, it's not gonna interfere with our date tomorrow." She merely pouted deeper.

"Sooo...we're not having pre-date suprise sex, while watching Bray's Anatomy?" He looked over, frowning at the darn screen behind them.

"Nope! You have to promise me something first." She stared, and-still staring at him-slapped her cheeks together in bafflement. "Promise me you'll help me get a boat! I don't care how, I just would like your moral support or something."

"...Pyr? Hello?"

"Jaune?"

"Yeah-" he felt her brush him off, shaking her head in a weird combination of fondess and irrational distaste. In a moment, Pyrrha slipped into her own bed, creaking it grumpily and curling up into herself. "Pyr? I'm, uh...sorry...?" She turned her bare back to him, muffled moaning reaching his ears. Several seconds later, she peaked at his stressed expression.

"I'll help you with the boat thing, Jaune. I'm just so emotionally _invested_ in you that I'm torn on whether I should strangle that silly head of yours or break your pelvis. Maybe both." He laughed nervously, turning away from the peeved woman and browsed Remnantgram

* * *

Ruby stared at her partner.

"Did you bathe, you dolt?"

She nodded. "Want evidence? Smell my hair. I have nothing else to give you, bestie." The Ice Queen bristled down below, already trying to curb her enthusiasm while Yang and Blake snoozed. She's definitely realized her sister's terrible sleeping habits. Including that yucky trail of spit touching the bed sheets. Ruby crinkled her nose, forcing herself to look at her indignant partner again. "Weiss? Bestie? Why's the look still there?"

Weiss stayed silent, trying to carefully light a wintery candle she brought from Atlas, glancing at their team's other half. "Weiss? I'm listening now! Wanna come up here and cuddle it out? It's not gay cuz dad said mom did that with Yang's mom-"

"Ruby. _Sh!_ " The girl below fumbled with her dust lighter, shaking in embarrassment-at Ruby's bridge building? Eh, she couldn't tell. "I'm trying to bring finalty to my existential critique of you! Stop your distractions and let me activate the dust candle." Ruby did, puffing her cheeks out for added measure. Weiss appreictaed it greatly and preened.

"Look, you Dolt! Watch as I produce the fires of life in a humble form. Behold..." the moment of glory came, flickering into the night in a super underwhelming fwoosh of reddish orange flame. Weiss giggled in glee, worringly extending the _live_ flame towards Ruby's general vicinity, causing the younger girl to quietly eek and shrink away. "Bestie?-"

"It's so simple, yet so profund: see how it's inner dust chamber is customly thinned out and compacted? Bursting forth to life with a hearty..." she let the darkness come again, only to flick the device back to life again with a satisfied squawk. "Woosh! Isn't it lovely, Ruby?"

"Yeah, super cool...?" Ruby watched her go silent again, smiling undeservedly hard at the dust candle she lorded over. Her lighter-with the Schnee Dust Company emblem on it-lit the snowy winter candle without fail. Though, Ruby reckoned it preforming it's basic function didn't mean much in reailty. Not telling crazy snowflake girl, though.

Weiss, like the snowy bird demon she was inside-Ruby knew-she crawled up upon her bed. Carrying the lit candle with her the entire way-oh boy nope Ruby can't have that. She squeaked at her bestie, physically waving her hands around in the universal sigh of 'I do not consent', yet Weiss didn't stop! She growled annoyance and shook the aflame candle around. "Stop your baby talk! It's like you want me to be a homosexual. Is that it?"

Ruby couldn't say anything, really scared of the way Wiess crawled up her bedframe, glowing dust candle first and determined ghastly features second. When her bestie hooked a leg over, glaring at Ruby with some sorta ancient contempt of literally everyone else, she shook her head violently, scooting away from Weiss until she reached the bed's suspended endside. Weiss was at the other end: glaring demandingly and crouched over her dust candle-which _also_ had her family emblem.

Ruby was curious, and stared at the thing long enough to catch her attention. "Ah, you're speechless in the face of Schnee Dust Company glory. Understandable..." the Schnee's nightgown gave her a unnice horror movie aesthetic, one that Ruby wished she never saw. "I shall then tell you of it's functions: see the wicks dotted about? They're made from dust infused wax-"

"Hey, Bestie?" Weiss blinked, and scoffed at her interruption.

"Yes, Dolt?"

"Wanna cuddle while doing this? I'm without a Gamer Buddy at this moment and need somebody to whine too. One condition though?" They meet gazes, and Ruby internally cheered over her bestie _actually_ considering that proposal, feeling no small amount of happiness. Weiss frowned at her, protectively holding the candle closer. "I'm sorry, woman. But I'm aghast to leave my glorious home bound merchandize to cuddle with an ignoramous like yourself. Also, are you five years old? Because I did as such with my actual _sister_ at that age."

"You have a sister?" Ruby just wanted to throw out the invitation in quirky friendship, but she's actually finding something now!

Weiss sighed. "Yes, and a younger brother, but we're all standoffish in our own ways. That's still beside the point-hey! No huggies!" Ruby whined as she pushed her random affections-and her-firmly off. "Good lord woman, I just wanted to know if you showered!"

"Did you not hear the water running?" Ruby was kinda miffed now, denied both beauty sleep and compensation hugs. "Bestie I'm honestly super confused right now, why are we playing these emotional games-"

"We're not! Do you know what a rhetorical question is, Dolt?"

"Ehehehehe...?" Weiss sighed, scuffing her candles slightly, and scowled.

"Whatever. I'm just upset I even bothered with a shut-in like you. I thought you were a woman of culture who enjoyed the fruits of dust production, but I was sorely mistaken." Ruby earnestly floundered like a fish for a moment, then paused, deadpanning and lowering her head. "What're you doing, Ruby?-"

Tired, feeling slightly attacked, and a bit too dumb to counter the single minded yet smarty pants Ice Queen, Ruby lurched forward hair first, getting real good into Weisses sniffing distance. "Oh my God-Ruby, no. I know you showered, I literally hopped in just after you!" Ruby pouted, just choosing to whip her hair around briefly to really just _cement_ that in, until Weiss growled and pushed her away, hissing like an ice creamfied Blake. "You stay there, Dolt. What were your conditions anyways?"

Ruby snarked, her Yangly instincts taking in when exposed to cranky Ice Queens. "That dust candle right there? Gotta be off the pad buckeroo, else Rubes is finna have to kick you off the magic floating bed."

"This bed isn't floating, Dolt. It's connected by a rope that you asked Ozpin for, and for some reason he agreed." Weiss's smarty pants instincts were kicking in, and now Ruby didn't wanna snuggle with her anymore. "What's that frown for, Ruby? I feel spiritually judged right now."

"That's becuase you, my bestie, are Captain Obviouses younger sister whose extra flirty with the crew members!" Weiss gasped, affronted at the insinuation. "Rude! You know what? Fine. I'm a mature young woman-"

"press x to doubt-"

"_and_, I understand when some people just don't appreciate greatness when it climbs up their hoisted bedside! Good day! Why don't you go text that-what'd you call him-'Gamer Buddy?' That's what you called Jaune, yes?" She was halfway off the bed now, glancing at Ruby with dismissal, something that peeved her a little bit, so she frowned at her bestie. "I just might! He'd actually care to cuddle! Unlike some stuffy people..." Weiss rolled her eyes, hoping down and placing her dust candle at her bedside, returning Ruby's glare.

"I'm positive your sister wouldn't appreciate such talk, let alone Jaune's..._unique_ partner." Ruby flushed.

"Nope! Not what I'm saying. You're frickin biased Weiss: I invite you on my bed for cuddles and you blow me off, then ask if I had the hots for Jaune becuase I kinda sorta mentioned him?"

"You're not a homosexual, Ruby. There wasn't a single blush or hestitation to touch other women in un romatic ways." Weiss preened at herself, "I'm very good at spotting the hidden gay and I assure you, shower girl, that you don't have it. Besides, you said it wasn't going to be gay, like cuddles. Girls do that a lot, Ruby."

"That could've been a cover up!"

"You're not woman enough to lie, Ruby." She huffed, pouting at her self satisfied partner simply dismissing her with facts and logic, without even giving her a glance, Weiss just laid back and closed her eyes diantily. "How very _not _progressive of you, Besite..."

"Pfft. Says the video game enthusiast? Go talk to your boy toy, Ruby, before I casually write a fifteen slide presentation on all the biological differences between male and female." Ruby didn't like the confidence of how she said that, but secretly _did_ consider the idea.

"You think he's up?-"

"Likely. I don't know and don't care. Trying to be a productive person, Ruby!" She stopped bugging her bestie after that, snatching her scroll and numbly staring at it. Dad gave it to her right before Beacon, said it's first and foremost _not _to be used for talking to boys, though he didn't diss having friends and stuff to talk to online or whatever. Yang's probably rebelled against his guidelines on purpose, but Dad doesn't know about _that _yet. Ruby shivered at the memories of him sitting Yang-wearing skimpy clothes-down on the couch with righteous indignation, just like what her sister had, only with somewhat better reasoning.

That's the situation for everytime her big sis came home during the weekends, always doing _something_ pushing boundaries, it drove him mad. She'd come home and brag about hanging out in a bar, saying that she'd get a drink next time, grinning all big and stuff. Ruby herself didn't get it, Weiss and Blake too, or _anyone _not a busty blonde really. But, as she's browsing Yang's posts on Remnantgram-or booty blog, as that's basically what she uses it for-millions of people seem to understand her sister on some different level. The emojis and hearts and simple things really spit straight fax into Ruby's mind, whose totally not jealous of Yang's skills in making forkknife dances look sexy, nope! It's not like she's been trying floss for the past three months and _still_ couldn't get half the rhythm her sister got in three weeks, nope nope!

Making sure to plug in some earphones, Ruby browsed the app quietly, not really reacting all that much to the funny memes and stuffs she's following, as whatevers here kinda got stale for all but two or three accounts that rehash everything. Don't get her wrong, Ruby loved memes! she basically grew up on them! It's how she got interested in video games, but when you see the two panal format with 'insert reference here' four times each other day, ya have to say to yourself 'I, Ruby Rose, am unhappy with this world, as it is not-funny didn't-laugh material for the most part.'

She's gotta stop following private accounts, it's annoying to try and beg your friends to follow them as well since these private accounts, that take a couple days to even _register_ your desire to join, don't have any good memes! It's just...eh, Rubes didn't know. Speaking of 'Rubes', Jaune was on, which was good for her as she's lonely and needs attention. The kind that won't come from crazy Ice Queen with dust candles and fire and mean looks. Smiling at the 'Rubes and Jauney' conversation they had, she browsed for something to send him, as Ruby Rose was terrible with people, and liked to start conversations with out of context images. Like cats! Or cookies, especially cookies-actually yeah she'll do cookies!

Sending Jaune a particularly yummy looking chocolate chip-oh gosh no more of that she's hungry-she waited a moment before adding: _Fuck_, _I'm baby._

Jaune responded quick: _I can steal some of Ren's protein bars?_

_Would he catch you?_

_Nah, I'm sneak one hundred, it's how I pull all nighters in the shaft._

She rolled her eyes, still finding his obsession with Grimmcraft hella dumb sometimes: _You play anything else but Grimmcraft?_

_Do the souls of the innocent count? Cuz I'm a terrible influence on Verdy._

Ruby remembered him talking about his sister, she's apparently her age too, or a little bit younger, she didn't know.

_Are you a good influence on me?_

He paused for longer, Ruby noticed becuase her curisotity likes to grasp for straws. While she hummed to herself under the covers, Jaune responded.

_Maybe? I've never heard you say the f word to anyone else, and it gives me anxiety._

Ruby pouted, remembering all the babying she's gone through from both Dad and Yang. Good intentions? Yep! Helpful ones? Nope! In her _own_ little rebellion of that, she...ehehe, occasionally said bad stuff. A little bit of it is too fit in, kinda? Jaune and Yang said bad stuff sometimes, and-besides her bestie-she really chats with only those two. Blake's anti-gamerisms make her cringe, though she's still a pretty cool person.

_Nope! I'm a growing girl, Jaune! The milk gives me big brain moves and stuff. If I wanna fuckin' cuss, then I'll do it!_

Ruby giggled to herself, feeling really happy to showcase her supreme maturity, without even talking about porn! Unmentioned since she doesn't think Jaune wants to talk about it, based on their previous chats. He's _very_ aware of age of consent, apparently, even though they're like a year and one third apart!

He responded again:

_Yeah, I'm gonna ignore that last bit, as Mr. Arc isn't gonna explain THAT to Yang or anyone else. Anyways, wanna sit in the hallway?_

Beaming, she typed a brief 'k', already decurling herself from the cocoon of bedsheets she's in. He texted something back to her but she didn't respond, excitedly hanging from her bed frame. Ruby _really _didn't want to wake up Yang, who-even if she's snoring-would probably wake up in a heartbeat if she fell loud enough. Ruby whined to herself, already down to her waistline off the bed, yet she's gonna have to jump off to progress. She didn't know how Ice Queen does it! Slinking off like a goddamn ghost! Ugh. She shook her head, breathing in right before letting go.

It worked! her socks proabbly helped a lot too, but it worked! She grinned, watching her sleeping comrades in quiet victory. The carpet wouldn't betray her, so all she's gotta do now is reach the door! And, er, _not_ creak it? She grimaced, and subsequently crouched across the room with that nervousness. When she snuck past Yang-and ignored Weiss giggling softly about her dust candle-Ruby reached the dorm door. Door dorm? Dormed door? Door of Dorm? Dorm of Door? Door-

Nope! She knocked on her forehead, needing to focus on the...ehhh, _entryway__? _Sure, she'll go with that, leaning against it and brainstorming her way to _not _opening it under Yang's know-how. It took nearly a minute before she breathed in the courage to do so, cringing at the creaky knob when she turned it from the floor. Ruby kinda wanted to laugh: She's on her knees, in her pajamas, on a carpet floor, nearly cringing her teeth off due to a stupid door not cooperating. Know what? Ruby didn't care! She quickly turned the knob, ignoring the creak and squeak bouncing off the..._room's_ walls. Falling out the doorway with her own light squeak, Ruby Rose met the hallway carpet _very_ intimately.

It smelled like wool and sadness, mostly the latter part. The rest was her imagining Jaune havin' a giggle at her expense, which she was _really_ good at doing for some reason. Too good, actually-oh. Hey!

He _was _there, dressed in a baggy t-shirt and boxers, grinning that dopey..ugh! She pouted at him from her tushie up rutt on the floor. She whisper yelled, hella peeved at the way his laugh had no sound yet looked _so_ self-satisfied. "_Hey! _it's not funny!" Jaune sorely disagreed, enjoying himself so much that he flopped on the carpet shoulder first, mumbling nothingness. Ruby couldn't hear anything besides _purified __opression_, so she decided to crawl up to him, lording over his rolling form in maximum unhappy. He _still_ didn't care, not even about her super-scary toothy frown!

"Dork! Meanie!" She whined, shaking his shoudlers, only succeeding in warping his muffled giggles into a continuous chain of abruplty cut off chuckles, as his stupid dorky facehole whipped back and forth. "I came out here all this way to be friends, and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now..." Jaune sobered up soon after that, content to stare at her cheeky-like and thunk his head against her knee. "Jaune, you're still bullying me-"

"I ain't doing nuffin Rubes-"

"You're doing _something _with them eyes, Arc." She gasped at her own words, muffling herself and staring at her wide eyed friend with equal embarrassment. Rubes tried to mumble an apology for her totally not cash money statement, but Jaune thankfully just snorted and smiled at her.

"Hey." She felt him move her hands away, putting her trap shutters ontop her lap dainty-like.

"Hey." They stared for a moment, smiling.

Jaune unflopped himself and leaned agaisnt the wall, she quickly did the same. Their team dorms have always been really close, and it's honestly kinda a blessing he and her could just...talk? She guessed? Sitting around outside his dorm room and-oh hey, protein bars! Rubes grapped one, noisily fiddling with the wrapper while Jaune chuckled lightly. "Rubes?" She already took a bite of carmal chocolate goodness, crouching over her precious like any sane individual would! "Myeah?"

"How's the team been? Mine's kinda been, uh, _changing_ pretty fast." She hummed, hiding her hesitation in her taste buds. "I remember Weiss used to really dislike you."

"I don't think she actually _likes_ me though." Jaune snorted, halfheartedly glaring at her. "You know what I mean, dingus." Despite the super uncool insult, Rubes swallowed a chunk of protein and said her piece.

"She's more willing to work with me now, and even wanted to know if I showered and stuff! Blake and Yang are alright, and though they kinda beat me _and_ each otherp, we're all willing to beat other people up first! Which...eh...isn't the _best_ wording but ya know."

"But did you shower, tho?"

"Yeah, sniff it!" Jaune yelped, he wasn't ready for her glorious Ruby fuzz to bum-rush his face hole. Reallying digging that nose of his into the source! She felt him accidently sniff, and giggled when he inadvertently relaxed. "Like it? It took nearly an hour-bullying included-but I feel like a walking cavity! Eh? Jaune?" She leaned in, feeling pretty comfortable on that chest of his. The Rose-Xiao Long family taught that closeness is key to family and friendship! Besides, getting beat up by Goodwitch is doing wonders for her Gamer Buddy's body! Just not _him_...eheheh...

Rubes felt him wrap her in a big hug, which she returned without _any _hesitation. He looked really thoughtful, staring at the ceiling and stuff. He didn't even notce how firmly their chests are meshed together, or how she's kinda putting two thirds of her weight on him. "You doing alright, Jaune?"

"Yeah, just hooked on a feeling."

"That's a weird music flex, but okay." Jaune snorted, returning from his personal zen mediation thingy.

"What do you remeber about the..._Cardin_ incident?"

"You mean the 'Beacon Joy Ride?'-"

"Am I a living spectacle, Rubes?"

"Do ya want me to answer that?"

Silence, then Jaune sighed. "No. I just wanted to, uh, tell you about myself?"

"Oh." He chuckled nervously, scratching his neck.

"Yeah, it's dumb I know. But I asked you about Weiss and everyone so I figured to maybe-" she grabbed his face, really getting that Arc perspective.

"Oh no, continue. I'm listening."

Though he frowned, Jaune continued. "I apparently developed a skeleton man persona after an acid trip. Look at this." Suddenly, she saw white-his Aura?-manifest at his arm, creating an actual _gauntlet _right then and there, she gapsed at the thing. "It actually ended up giving me this gaunlet thing, which I'll tactfully leave unnamed so you don't make fun of me." She certainly didn't _plan_ for that, but let him go on. "But it demands that I, uh, find a relationship with someone, or kinda sorta multiple people...?"

"Wait. Hold on-"

"Yeah it's hella dumb. I take no joy in incidentally manipulating my friends-"

"A skeleton man in your head wants you to build a harem?" He looked panicky, which spooked her as well. She had _no _idea if she should be confused or suspicious right now. "Maybe...? He didn't tell me much besides-oh wait hold on." Jaune weirdly spaced out for a moment, looking off and frowning to himself. Rubes was gonna comment on that but he beat her to it. "He says 'I gave the goon reason not to be a baby boy, that's about it.'"

Rubes nodded along. "Sound's like a nice guy." Jaune snorted, but nonetheless contiued his life story.

"It turns out Pyrrha likes me-"

"Er, Jaune? Everyone knew that, for _months_."

"Yeah, but she's very..._attached_. Does that make sense?"

"Pyrrha told us she wants to have babies with you." Jaune nodded, nervously tapping his fingers together. "Right. And I...should I be telling you this? Fuck, I'm a terrible social butterfly."

Rubes patted his cheeks empathetically. "If it's something personal, Jaune, then you can trust me! I'm basically the same anyways, so hows about we trade secrets? Get embarrased together?" He looked touched, and literally _was _touched. "You'd do that for me?"

"Yep! Fire away!" She grinned, which he quickly returned. "On the count of three. One...two...three-"

"I'm probably gonna lose my virginity in the forest, and also gain another sembalance."

"I watch copious amounts of hentai, and have a hidden love for sappy friendship anime."

They paused, and yelped in shock, separating abruptly. "_What? _You...I kinda suspected you-is that why you cuss and shit? My god Rubes what've we done to you." She frowned, poking him all around. "Ow! Hey, quit it-"

"Nope!" She put her body weight on him again, only this time her technique and skill threw him to the floor with her over him, shaking his dorky face. "You're gonna promise me something now! Arc promise!"

"W-wha? Why'd I tell anyone? _I_ didn't even wanna know that! You should be a pure cookie loli! Oh god, you know what that _means-"_ she shook him some more, pouting.

"I'm not a tsundere, but I will beat you up if you tell Yang! Ya got that, _Jauney-kun__?"_ She grinned her biggest yet, loving the way he flushed at the new nickname, Rubes can bully at least _him_ still. He gulped, not liking the cookie loli straddling him currently. She wondered if that was becuase he just _liked_ it too much, or little...?

"W-well, you'll have to, uh..." he squirmed, she was grinning harder and harder each second! Rubes never realized the happiness she could have at Mr. Tall, blonde, and dorky's expense! Yang's flirtyness was with her, ish! She had to harass a fellow weeb with physcial domiance, but still!

Jaune collected himself, gulping down his _whatever_ is making him blush. "You don't care about Pyrrha? She's gonna break my pelvis, she _said _as much."

Calming down from her high, Rubes say back on Jauney-kun, doing a double take on that. "Is that how you get power? Do you just get their sembalance after..._you know-"_

"Stop. Please." He looked pained, and that made her curious, _very _curious. But! Rubes was a kind cookie loli! "Alright, alright. Rubes knows when she's unwanted..." she rolled off him, grinning at the boy from over her shoulder, thanking Monty that Yang's charms passed to her to! She feels like a barbie doll, but she's wowing her best guy friend! "Just promise me you'll keep this little convo a secret, _Jauney-kun?_ Best buds gotta stick together, even while P-money's prowlin' about."

Jaune paused, ran a hand through those messy locks of his, and licked his lips. "Yeah, I promise. Arc promise. Will ya please stop bullying me? I'm still realing at the fact my best friend is actually a little sinner. Holy fuuuu-ick. Holy frick."

Rubes-remembering Yang's Signal etiquette-flicked her reddish black locks to the side, giggling. "Thanks. I'll be getting some beauty sleep now." She got up, shuffling to her door, beaming at him the whole way.

"A girl's gotta grow, ya know? And trust me, _Jauney-kun_, I'll have a lot to grow into..." right before she clicked the dorm door closed, Rubes _just _barely saw him nervously gulp, tugging at his shirt. When all's said and done, and her teamates didn't seem awake, Ruby Rose slid down the door, back first. She shivered in exicitement and pride, hugging her happy self tight. Why?

Becuase _finally__!_ Somebody took her seriously: some blond dork feeding her protein bars at twelve in the morning, treated her like an equal!

It's not Yang's babying, Weiss's boomerisms, and Blake's entitlement, nope! She had a friend! That _treated her like a woman!_

Ruby quietly blew a rasberry at her bestie, now knowing that Jauney-kun's emotional turmoil validated her happiness. She's all giggly now! Even while she climbed back to bed, catapulting herself under the covers, Ruby wasn't anywhere _near _ready to sleep! That's for the weak!

So instead, grabbing her scroll and hidng from the world, Ruby began binge watching pirated anime. After all, quirky loli friends need to act the part, eh?

* * *

Rubes closed the door, and he _panicked_.

Fuck, _fuck. _He had to get outta there, he's done goofed, he's activated the ultimate trap card. Jaune scrambled to his feet, pacing around the hallway. Thinking about Rubes, thinking about Pyrrha, thinking about the skeleton laughing in his head, and thinking about his reluctant erection.

**-heheheheheeheheehehehehehehehehe-**

Shut up.

**I don't understand, you _know_ that this power means you're gonna have to get hella bitches, yet you're shuffling around with a two fourths chub.**

It wasn't _that_ bad, it's only one fourth chub, The Brine should stop lying about himself.

**Uh-huh. ****Do you like Ruby?**

...no...

**Jaune? You can't lie to me, do you remember who I am? Ball to cock, cock to ball?**

Yes, yes he did.

**So what's the problamo?**

Jaune stopped, whipping a sweaty forehead with his baggy shirt. He used the Team JNPR doorway to try and _not_ realize the full extent of the rabbit hole he's getting into. He's potentially got two waifus on his hands and they're both liable to start a gang war over his penis.

**You might be blowing this _way _out of proportion, all Ruby did was flirt with you-**

Jaune don't give a _fuck_. You don't call a friend 'Jauney-kun' and sexily inform him of your still growing nubile girlish body. He's unlocked the loli route and he's not ready to go to jail, nope. Verdy was right, never touch younger women.

Know what? No. He refused.

**Who the hell you refusing?**

_You, _Ozpin, Oobleck, Goodbitch, and everone else. Jaune fisted the wall-not caring about the team he likely frightened the room over-and looked off at the window by the stairs. The stairs that he absolutely despised. _Those_ inclined steps. Jaune growled, tapping jittery fingers against his skull, probably scarin' the hell out of The Brine.

**I'm confused and slightly concerned man, this isn't like the Rexbox incident. Look, tell you what, as compensation for _not _screwing up any potential relationship with quirky loli cookie waifu, I'll never question or demean your boat dreams again**.

You mean it?

**Yep. One hundred. Now please don't have a mental breakdown over potential tiddy? You've survived foreskin bullying, you can handle this.**

Right. Jaune nodded, making his mind up, and took a deep breath. Letting loose one final verbaige of defiance.

"I, Jaune Arc, refuse to acknowledge that women are real. I am a cosmic joke and my existence is a hormonal pipe dream fueled by ego and desperation. Please, Almighty Oum, let me live these next few days in preparation for a fucking amazing boat, becuase I'm kinda loosing my goddman self-aware mind to the polygamous skeleton man inside me." With that, Jaune stumbled to his dorm room door, not caring about The Brine's input.

**Bruh, you realize you're contradicting the Jaune of before? Who befriended Cardin and _flirted_ with Velvet? Why do you hate yourself**?

"I don't hate mysel-" he tripped, landing into the wooden door face first, feeling the full impact of the Auraless assault since Jaune was fucking stupid and forgot to put his Aura up. Goddammit. He slunked to the floor, groaning in abject misery, made worse by Jebodaih's pitysome sighs.

**Yeah, sure. Don't worry though, you still have your friends, Foreskin Buddies included!**

"...Foreskin...? Oh, yeah!" From his place on the floor, Jaune pulled out his scroll, typing quick. "I'll make sure they stay away from us at the field trip!" He texted Cardin real quick, then stopped as something came to mind. "Also..."

**Oh _God_, it's the boat isn't it?-**

"Jaune?" His scroll sounded, Cardin's voice groggy and confused. "The fuck you callin' for? I'm trying vibe myself to sleep-" Jaune shushed him, baffling Cardin more then anything. "You're going on the field trip, right, Cardin?"

"Yeah, but-"

"_Good._ Make sure the Foreskin Buddies are properly assembled, for I have an idea of _revolutionary_ proportions. Got it?"

"I...aight, you know what? Fuck it, you're fuckin' crazy dude, and I'm far too bored for my own good. We'll hear it out tomorrow. _Fuck..._" Jaune thanked him graciously, even whilst his Foreskin Buddy hanged up without a word.

Jaune smiled, still in pain from the door, but relatively happy all things considered, it'd be better if The Brine stopped moaning sadly in his head though.

* * *

"Look around you class, as this unique forestry has history older then all us combined." They muttered their delight in little ways, perhaps a gasp or humm or so, she wished for something more _meaningful, _but as she's learning, teenagers these days don't do what she likes. Figures.

"Do keep in mind we're here _not_ to sight see, though: Professor Peach is requiring we retrieve a special tree sap native to these parts. Thus, I'm here to ward you rambunctious lot until each one of you collects at least a jar's worth."

Miss Goodwitch led the somewhat merry band of huntsmen in training with an iron willed patience. Hands crossed behind her and complete focus on the reddish willows around them. As this expenditure was rather irregular, she decided it be done by the best fighters in her combat class, which respectively include: Team RWBY, Team CRDL, Team JNPR, and _Arc_. Who for some reason walked chipperly in tow with his handsy partner, carrying a...

"Arc?" She halted their advance, and incidentally shifting everyone's gaze casually to the blonde and red headed pair walking arm in arm. The boy himself holding an admittedly quaint picnic basket. Though put on the spot, Arc's casual nature remained, and a worrying..._confidence_...? She wouldn't stand for that, an Arc male with confidence is a bane to women everywhere.

"Why have you brought lunch? I'd first thought we'd be staying here until four o'clock, but you remember me shortening it on the way here, yes?"

"Yep."

"So what's your game plan? I'm not liking the looks everyone around you is giving me, either. Miss Rose!" Said girl was snarking something demeaning, trying her hardest to hush up and not feel her mounting wrath. "I'm being laughed at? Do you children _want _pain? Maybe I should include all of you into Arc's punishment-" Yang Xiao Long spoke up, expression hurried.

"Miss Goodwitch! She's meaning nothing behind it! Right guys?" Impressively, everyone nodded along to that. "See, Miss G...we've just...got a new memo. From Jaune."

Sputtering, she looked them over, finding them genuinely crowded around the Arc, who gave her a light grin. "Oh? What might that be?" She grew all the more indignant, as the crowd of ruffians continued to look towards another blonde haired schmoozer, besmirching her academy's reputation with his stupid charms and toothy grins. Arc coughed, glancing around before nodding to her.

"I've come to an important realization, Miss Goodwitch, which is that I _really_ don't like you, or care about if you punish me for saying that. As you'll be bullying me until I become an independent huntsman, I decided to rebel early on." She growled, but wasn't surprised.

"What's your rebellion, Arc? Because in one fowl swoop, I can dissemble _any_ posey of subverters. Your victory won't come from strength."

He noddded still. "You're right, which is why it's something more collective. Everyone? I suggest we respectfully decline _any_ gathering of tree sap, until certain demands are met. Thoughts?" She gasped at their subsequently calm agreement, even Team RWBY's Miss Schnee and Belladonna!

But this harrowed teacher wouldn't falter under an Arc's immature democracy, and so she countered accordingly. "What makes your juvienille requests more valid then my academic authority?" Arc glanced over at Ruby Rose, whose holding some type of document.

"Besides the problem of making unconsenting people's do your bidding? We talked to Professor Peech about it. Really cool person, gave us that writ so if I were to be 'unfavorably obfuscated'" she walked over, snatching the paper grumpily and speed reading it's contents.

_My dear colleague,_

_It's come to my attention after our rendezvous recently, that you've been continuing your...assault on one Jaune Arc. As such, he has kindly asked that he and his compatriots make use of the day not only to collect the tree sap, but divulge into extra curricular measures of bonding and discovery. Whatever Jaune has planned in store? He told me not. But was passionate to the core about The Forever Falls, so with an open heart, I shall halt your delusional grandstanding for this activity. Though I appreciate your protective ward, unfavorably obfuscated students aren't something I can condone._

_In sincerity, Professor Peach._

"You think I'm that bad, Jaune?" Firstly she was baffled, her own _class _went behind _her _back and developed relationships with a colleague. They fidgeted nervousesly, not confident in wake of her scorn. She looked at the still smiling Arc bastard, among other things? Hurt.

"I dedicate long and tender hours to your inadvertent training, and this is my reward?" If she was a weaker woman. She'd posssibly burst into tears, as once again, an Arc is defying her heart. "Must I remind everyone of Jaune Arc's stature at Beacon? Do you all know?" They didn't, looking at their pseudo leader. Arc snorted at her.

"Do it. I'm basically damn near strong enough to get in the school proper. Matter in fact, everyone?" He turned around, throwing away that anger he addressed her with. "I cheated my way into Beacon with false transcripts. I was basically a civilian when I first came here." He exhaled, and she would've too, if she had any empathy for this faker. Yet to her continued bafflement, his lot stayed stalwart, looking amongst each other.

"I have no idea _why_ you children are following the will of this fraudulent boy, but as I am now apparently obligated not to beat you senseless, I'll instead verbally assualt you." She cleared her throat. "Jaune Arc is a social travesty, and cannot handle leading and discussing his desires with other people. The fact you've been swindled by him right now is appalling behaviour for the future huntsmen of tomorrow. But, you decide! I'm waiting."

Jaune remained still, perhaps not willful enough to watch his friends worriedly glance and mumble to each other. Pyrrha Nikos stayed by his side, comfortingly petting the young man like some dutiful housewife. It annoyed her to no end.

"Miss Goodwitch?" Ruby Rose piped up, silencing the interteam banter. "I think we're willing to listen our friend. At least, I am. Yang?" Her sister nodded, Miss Belladonna and Schnee did a few moments later, albeit hesitantly. Ruby Rose took her place on Jaune's other side, beaming determinedly at her teacher, the girl _herself_ quite like summer, Miss Goodwitch would begrudgingly admit. "What about Team CRDL?"

"We're...in it for the long haul, a..." Cardin was having a horrible time spitting this out. "_Emotional _commonalitly. I guess." All the other teams gave them queer looks, but nobody questioned them further. Team JNPR obviously followed their leader's accultic stupidity, so...

She couldn't believe she's saying this, but..."fine! I give Arc _full _lead on this expedition! Under this condition: we return to Beacon by no later then four o'clock-"

"Six o'clock."

"Arc, I swear to Monty-"

"Or, me and Pyrrha could stay here while everyone heads back? This is kinda our impromptu date." His little girlfriend squealed, so did the Arc's growing peanut gallery of ruffians in the back. "Will that be alright with you? You can beat me up in the forest for as many hours as we're away."

She stared. Then slapped away the murderous intent building up. "Fine. Just hurry up and have your fun. I'm already wishing that my scroll had those mobile games you lot always play, as I want _nothing _to do with your asinine-"

"Actually, uh." Arc scratched his neck, "do you happen to know about the geography here? I've been dreaming big as of late, and wanted to try something." She wasn't the only one who hummed in confusion and reluctant interest. "Are there any rivers? Perhaps bodies of water with fish? Shrimp or Salmon?" His girlfriend for a worrisome reason rolled her eyes, mumbling something about boats into the Arc's shoulder. Yet, she'd never back down on answering a question, so she lectured.

"There is, actually: down the tree line East of here, you'll fine a lake side settlement, it's under Beacon's jurisdiction and sometimes we send students to defest Grimm infestations there. Small ones, yet they happen. What's the point in asking?"

Arc grinned at her. "I'm dreaming big, Goodwitch. And it's telling me about an opportunity."

"What kind...?"

"The entrepreneurial kind! Now go wait over there!" She numbly watched him point to a tree. "You can go boomer out on your scroll! Ya boy's got this."

She looked at him, and had to shake away the resemblance. _He_ didn't have blue eyes, but the coincidences were giving her migraines. Shamefully, she _did_ stand by the tree, glaring bloody contempt at the smiling array of terrors soaking in her weakness. "You just go! I'm only playing along becuase Professor Peach's opinion is important to me." She snarled, and huffed from her patch of grass under the tree. "Go. _Now_. Before I stop listening to an Arc and bring out the whip."

They heard her, and quickly power walked eastward. Jaune-the center of this little rebellion-gave her a thumbs up. She growled, wishing to justify ripping into that _damn_ smug mug, but she couldn't.

Glynda Goodwitch sat by the tree, silently fuming at her childrens' slowly disappearing backs. Truly, she's hit a new low.

* * *

Jaune was feeling it. _Really_ feeling it, though Rubes and Pyr sent each other suspicious looks from their places at his side, this Arc has finally grabbed a hold of his life!

**That whining last night?**

Wherever those emotions went he didn't follow, though he _still_ think's the interteam relationship triangles are liable to kill him. Which is probably the most notable event yet.

Jaune Arc has defied his combat teacher, and convinced his friends to follow him into the forest on an undefined whim. Even his new Foreskin Buddies!

Right, he's seeing their looks, their anxieties and stuff. It's time Jaune started playing this leader persona more! Here it goes...

Jaune coughed, stepping forward and halting their strut. He looked at them and spoke up. "Alright everyone, who here want's to know what to do?"

Everyone collectively raised their hand. Pyr and Rubes hopefully _weren't _on their tippy toes in a childish effort to out loyalty each other. He nodded.

"Right. Team CRDL is with me, Ren and Nora is with RWBY, and Pyr is with me. Rubes?"

The girl squeaked, nearly falling over. "E-eh? Yeah?"

"If you have training or stuff to do, nows the time to do it. Otherwise? collect some tree sap, ya got the jars Russel?"

"Yep yep!" He hoisted them up, grinning big, which Jaune returned.

"Nice. You good with that Rubes?" She stared at the Pyr smugly at his side, hesitating only for that moment. "Rubes?"

"Wha-oh, yeah! I'm occupied! Yang, we're doing some spontaneous bullying, get over here!"

Yang cringed, and groaned as well when her own _team_ completely joined in on Rubes's efforts, dragging her along to some other clearing, dragonic rumblings and all. Jaune sighed.

"All right, y'all ready?" Cardin and the other Buddies gave themselves a gander.

"Jaune, before we do _anything_, explain what you called me for last night?" All but Russel-who happily hummed, focused on hitting a sap jar against a tree-looked at him. Pyr's grip on his hand was felt then, and he pushed through his sinking stomach. Smiling, he addressed them with the most serious expression possible.

"I want to start a fishing business, and think doing so would get us closer to the guy whole stole our foreskins."

Pyr thunked her head against his chest, over and over again, he could practically feel her inner turmoil.

Cardin frowned, grabbing his scalp and proably wishing this wasn't a thing. Sky looked contemplative at least.

Dove shrugged, kicking around loose tree sap jars, not really invested in his friends' circumstance.

Russel? He was fucking _hyped_, smile a mile wide. "I'm cool with it, boss! Where we droppin?-"

"The _fuck_, Russel?! _I'm _your goddamn boss! Why would you care about my foreskin more than me?!" Cardin was losing it, Jaune thought nervously. Russel wasn't helping things, scooting over to his side and holding jars in each hand.

"Becuase you're gay baby boy, Cardin! You _literally_ couldn't come out the closet when we got back! Jaune's Foreskin Gang basically BTFO'd Goodbitch already too." Cardin looked around, desperate for some sanity.

"I respect ya still, Cardin." Dove joined Russell, patting the happy camper on the back. "But you've gotta admit, Jaune put Goodbitch to the tree. If we can do this stuff all the time? We'd be set for all sorts of crazy shit. Also, I for one love boats! My dad showed me how to drive one, actually." Jaune perked up at that, tapping his Buddy.

"Could you show me sometime?" Dove nodded, crossing his arms and looking off at the treeline. "Sure. He didn't show me hella big boat driving, but fishing dingies? Definitely." Jaune was just feeling it! Already his dreams looked realer then ever. He looked at Sky, who watched on in uncertainty.

"You sure this'll find him, the guy or guys? This seems abstract and pointless to me." Jaune understood that, already priming his entrepreneurial bullshittery dialgue for him.

"This business will give us a stable income, potentially _not_ reliant soley on Ozpin's payroll. I don't know when, but we could expand and get connections with our money and stuff. Then we'd definitely be able to search for the guy. He could be in Atlas or something!" Sky paused for a moment and sighed.

"Cardin? I'm sick and tired of whatever we're doing now, and want to be known for something more, something _worthwhile._ Though Arc is clearly speaking bullshit-"

"Hey!-"

"The guy has an intresting idea: what if we found a potential way to..." Sky struggled, grimaicng out the thought, as though it's far too complicated for him. "To maybe be the guys we always wanted to be. _Heros_, Cardin! Simple heros."

Cardin was null, glaring at his final teammate joining Jaune's side, whose face now reflected newfound resolve. "You guys are serious right now? What about the girl?" Pyr clutched on to Jaune, distasteful of the bully in everyway.

"I am _fully_ on board with whatever my love wants to do, and if that's taking you lot of brutes in as part of a business venture? I'd do it gladly." Her jawline kisses on the dopey Arc frown of Jaune's cemented that idea, and seemed to anger Cardin further. "Will you join us then, Cardin Winchester? Be the hero your friends want you to be?-"

"_No_. You fucking crazies!" He's just about ripping hair chunks out now. "What hero sells _shrimp__?! _Or doesn't murder monsters?! Guys?!"

Russell, Dove, And even Sky looked at each other, equally hardening their resolve. "Sometimes it's the little things, gay baby boy! We'll be hunstmen _and_ fishermen!" Russell beamed just as much as Cardin fumed, which was _violent _in it's intensity.

"You...you actually..I.." Cardin looked about ready to expode, so Jaune made sure his first waifu stood behind him, even though she could probably one man everyone present. Pyr smiled at his dumb chivalry, though!

Yet Cardin stopped abruptly, taking a big deep breath and shook, mumbling something about The Light Brother. When he was done praying, the bully looked Jaune straight in the eyes. "Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"Just...lead the way, would ya? I'm fuckin' tired." He looked it too, stumbling up to his friends, defeated in everyway possible. Russel patted the poor guy on the back, but Cardin didn't care. Jaune wasn't proud of this victory, but at least his bully was no more. "We all on board, everyone?"

Firmly, they hummed along. Well, sans the hunched over post-bully Cardin. Monty Oum, those eyes have _bags_. "Good, let's head out then, Forever Falls isn't that big and we got all day. Also, Russel?"

"Yeah boss?"

He ignored Cardin's defeated moans. "Leave some tree sap jars here, I'll text Ruby to let her know to take some." The willing subordinate chriped an affirmaitive, planting the box near a treeline carefully, returing back with a small salute. "All set to go! Guys?"

Dove grunted cooperation, less so Sky, as he just nodded along. Pyr looked reluctant to be in these weirdos' presences-sticking to Jaune all the more-but nonetheless looked onwards with focus. Cardin was Cardin.

Grinning that Arc grin once more, Jaune took his people into the woods, with his head up high and full of hope.

* * *

They found the settlement a couple hours, or at least its horizon overlooking it. Nothing but reddish valleys of leafs leading to an incredible expanse of deep blue. If he looked hard enough. The edges of Vale might appear at his wit's end. Beautiful, really.

But Jaune wasn't overlooking the forest for it's beauty, no. He's seeing the boats that're dotting the mini lake _inside_ the landmass of the settlement. This place obviously got their foodstuffs from an organic place. He'll be looking into that real soon. For now? As his tuckered out friends and stuff panted-him included, Pyr not so much. Jaune decided to call a break. "Alright...hah...let's uh, head back."

Cardin piped up, the most rebellious of the Foreskin Buddies So for. "We just got here! And _found_ It!" Sky agreed with him, the rest were either too tired or uncaring otherwise. Jaune looked at his scroll, which neared into four o' clock, if they turned back now...

"We've gotta back, else Goodwitch's anger issues will steamroll us. You guys go back, and tell the others me and Pyr will return soon. Okay?" Luckily, they remembered Jaune's words before, and knew what _this _particular order meant, not bothering to verbalize their disgust and confusion, his Foreskin Compatriots walked back. Sky waved nervously, while Russel-he's starting to like him more-gave Jaune a thumbs up.

When ten or so minutes past, he looked at his girl, who seemed lost. _Really_ lost, like she's been numbed from the inside. Taking her hand, Jaune sat them down in front of the treeline's end, which quickly became the open clearing of the settlement down below. Pyr didn't struggle with him fortunately, just kinda letting herself be sat down on the grass, watching him quietly adjust their picnic basket.

"Sooo...I did make us some sandwiches! It was earlier in the week, like two days ago-but they're still good! Here!" He fiddled with it, removing the cloth and-oh shit, he's gotta use the cloth! "Hold on Pyr, can ya stand up?" She stared at him, then giggled.

"Oh, Jaune. You have to set the cloth first! Bring it here..." He let the master go to work, humming to herself and sprawling into their cloth thingy. While she did, he expertly-in his opinion-grabbed several handfuls of bagged and paper toweled sandwiches, dropping them to the ground. She frowned at him, tutting.

"Horrid manners. At least _present _your meat properly, no?"

"Rather not, it's a bit of a long process."

**Oh my GOD dude, you're so fuckin' dummmm-**

Pyr giggled, flicking her hair off to the side, biting her lips the softly. "I have full faith in that, Jaune. I'd _love_ to see it be renewed sometime soon, however." He grinned, taking a sandwich spawled out on the cloth labeled 'turkey mayo' and began unwrapping it.

"So, how's the whole Beacon experience been for ya Pyr?" He asked, holding his sandwich close, nibbling at the edges. She didn't grab one, just distantly watched the settlement down below, sleepy and quaint as it was.

"You wish to hear my full take? It involves you a lot, probably most of it, actually." He shrugged. "I wanna know how I wooed you, I guess, or how I woo anyone."

Pyr reached for his non sandwich holding hand, something he's realizing she does for comfort. Probably _her _comfort? "There was one day, four years ago, that a bright young girl rose to stardom: she, young and unmolded, proved herself capable of amazing feats of combat for her age. Thus? Her parents put her through the ringer, both literally and metaphorically."

"Eventually, she grew to national prominence, outlasting and loosing her friends made along the way, as...ah...who'd want to be friends with the girl who never lost? Whose perfect in every way? So _beautiful _and _talented _and well versed..." she's frowning, emerald eyes glossy from his little crouch beside her. Jaune internally hissed.

**Bruh, _comfort _her! Goddamn.**

Right, skeleton man was right. He clasped her hand tight, starling her, but in a good way? She inhaled, then smiled.

"But that girl hurt on the inside: all alone on a decorative gold pedestal, made worse with each victory she put on her flawless belt. Every tournament and every spar, always ending with her atop a panting failure. She both loved and despised the feeling..."

"But! She just couldn't take it anymore, Mistral would've taken her heart and smashed it, would've...ah...Jaune? Hold me?"

The Brine was judging him, but he hesitated for _half _a second, really feelin' this turkey mayo. He's a real good cook-

**_Cunt-_**

Okay, okay! He held her, liking the way she hummed when he rested his chin on her neck's nape. Properly adjusted behind her-a fair bit more intimate then what he did for his sisters-Pyr gathered the courage to continue.

"So she ignored her parents' desires, and enrolled somewhere foreign, somewhere she's unknown and _normal_. That's all the girl wanted: to be _normal_, and coddled and loved and _touched _like a normal girl! She worried that'll never happen, that people would worship her like they always did. Yet, something happened, Jaune, know what?"

"Friendship?-" She grabbed his face, forehead to forehead.

"More then that. _You_. You happened, Jaune! Never has such a simple man walked into my life: one so silly and charming, who-despite their personal failings-treated everyone like a normal person. Like _people_. You showed me what being a normal good feels like, and did it without even trying."

"It's why I love you, and want to spend the rest of my life in your arms like this. Whatever silly thing you do, I don't care! Boats or no boats, I want _us_, doing this, hanging out, making _love._"

"Do you want that. Want _me?_ I've been waiting, Jaune, for _oh_ so long..." she's getting very sultry now, whispering stuff that's doing some pretty amazing things for his ego right now. Jaune closed his eyes, trying to shudder away the nervousness. Thinking of many things, her hand reaching for his dress pants included.

**Say yes! Say yes! I'm gonna made a stick figure in your mind that fucking says 'yes!'**

He did, the Jaune stick figure person thingy he's familiar with appeared again. Saying many things, like yes, and 'hey, I'll never forgive myself if-' okay, Jaune's gotta focus.

"Y-Yes. I..." she waited for him to finish, going completely still. "I want you, Pyr. Hell, I _love _you."

That broke basically all her self restraint, as next thing he knew: a jittery, panting, red faced Invincible Girl straddling him from the waist down, grinning something predatory. He gulped.

"Be calm, my love. I've been studying well, like a perfect girl should. Nora's _instruments_ have perfected my technique..." his belt was being shuffled off, and Juane honestly was still far too shocked to say anything coherent. So, he simply...uh, groaned here and there! She liked it!

**This is it! Your moment of triumph! The second this happens you'll reach the beginnings of adulthood! Are you excited?!**

The pants were pulled down tightly, his lover-that's a pretty accurate term-desperate to do _something _down there. But she took her time with his boxers, which definitely had a fair sized tent, all things considered. "Oh...he's already waiting for me? Ah..."

**I'm so proud right now, my dude! All my bullying has finally paid off! She's pulling it out! _Yes!_**

"Ah! Jaune, look how _big _your little Arc is. Just for me..."

You know, he's looking at the settlement again, and it's real pretty.

probably a sleepy place, like home. Full of dormant ideas waiting for an opportunist to appear.

**You can't be serious...? Am I dying?**

Those boats look really nice-

**FUCK THE BOATS. **

Wha?-oh. _Oh._

Something warm was on him, fleshy and moist. It took him in and didn't stop, wrapping around every veiny muscle with a hunger, with _need_. Pyr's eyes beamed lustful glee, humming head to tip, taking him without any worry. She pushed down her coughs, and pushed _off_ his erect member, panting and excited.

She couldn't get enough of his shock, and heavy breaths, holding that cock close and whispering sweet nothings, her pristine face felt like heaven, so smooth and silky, willing to let him throb against it. "You're liking this? I'm..._inexperienced. _But the way he..ah!" Pre-cum smeared against her, making his unconditional rut against her cheek well lubricated.

"That's a good boy, yes." She held him tender, pumping up and down with both hands, never looking away from him, those emerald eyes. "You've waited long too, yes? He's bursting at the seems, wanting to express himself, he's such a good boy."

She kissed her good boy well. Nibbles and sloppy sucking included. Why'd he never hear about Nora's instruments? Did _Nora _know she used them? Does anyone know? It's gertting hard to think-

Warmth again. She took him , bravely to the hilt, then up with a pop, giggling with crazy fervor. "You like it? You like me?"

"Pyr?" She bit her lip, pumping him next to her cheek.

"Talk to me, lover. Like a normal girl deserves-no, _needs_ from her man."

He tried to eek out something, but only succeeded in groaning, stroking her blazing red locks, much to her flirty delight. "Pyr?"

"Jaune?"

Is he gonna regret this? Fuck it, why not?

"I l-love you, please..." He jolted again, curling around the surge in overwhelming pleasure going on down below, the sticky sounds of a happy girl going haywire on him intensifying the mind numbing pleasure all the more. "Pyr, I'm n-ot..."

She came up again, pumping him crazy, pouting, _staring, _begging. "It's okay, it's okay. Look at me, Jaune." He did, she was smiling, beaming honestly.

"Give me everything, become one with me. We'll be the highest of all, Monty's perfect few..." she panted, using the hand _not _pushing his sticky member against her flushed cheeks to coddle his ballsack. Milking him for nutrients. He's not-

"Jaune? Don't close your eyes-_look at me_. Cum for me, _please_, bathe your partner in love."

Nope, wasn't lasting long now. Especially with the pleading look, moist eyes nearly adolescent in their want of-_fuck._

He came: so quick that she gasped, getting a few good spurts covering her messy face before taking the head. He held on for dear life, feeling it get leeched out of him, she was practically a succubi. Pyr popped off with a throaty moan, which turned into a feminine giggle when it turned out extra ropes were to be shot, _really_ covering her face now.

Phsycailly drained, and mentally exasperated, Jaune panted. Watching her lovely grin, just for him: resting her chin on his crotch like a pillow, her face painted a sticky white, to her complete delight. "You came so _much_. Oh my..."

He oh'd an agreement, letting her rub and lick him clean, shuddering and fidgeting under the sensitive touch.

**Jaune, look at your hand?**

Deliriously he did, finding not just Pyr's happyily humming face kissing his shaft goodnight, but his gauntlet as well. The reddish soul gem glowing an incredible red, tinged with metallic grey.

**You've done it man, I'm _so _proud! As a branch from you to you, I'll tell you of this victory in a way very, _very _familiar.**

**Achievement Get: Polarity!**

Hah, that's _hella_ sick. Uh, he's just, wow.

**Congratulations, Jaune Arc! Despite the wording just now, you're no longer a Gamer, no-no! We've proven something here today!**

He saw Pyr lay next to him, panting happily and face sticky yet clean. "It's so salty, so potent...we'll make many huntsmen with it, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I...uh, _uh_..." she giggled, drawing circles onto his chest. "Don't worry, normal boys don't need to be smart. Especially you, your little Arc does all the talking I need..." Pyr sobered up abruptly.

"Jaune?"

"Huh?" She stared, watery smile and all.

"_Thank you_. Thank you for being a friend and lover and comrade and training buddy and _you!_ I would've...Fuck, if I never got what we just did? I'd have killed myself, shot myself through the fucking heart and cried the pain away. I love you, I'll never abandon you, _please stay with me_."

Huh.

**'Huh?'**

Jaune looked her, frowning in thought. He saw her hold an anxious breath. "Hey Pyr?"

"Yes, lover. _Anything._"

"I just wanted to ask...uh." She impatiently nodded along, holding onto him tightly. "Tell me. Tell your partner the truth."

"Oooh, okay. How uhhhh..." he licked his lips, trying to explain this conundrum.

"How do you control _poles? _It's _literally_ an idea."

* * *

**_Alright boys, let's recap:_**

**_Jaune Arc has discovered a once burried passion, that being his other career options he's neglected. He's found this fishing idea in wake of his growth as a sociable person, it's essentially a symptom of denumbifying yourself to people, and women in particular._**

**_This is the end of arc 1, I'll call it 'The Forewarned Misadventures' _**

**_Now? Jaune is finally learning to not shut away his personality in video games, and is starting to act on long standing dreams, including boats and fishing! That's actually gonna be the main subplot of arc 2: Jaune learning to enact on his flawed dreams in order to get comfortable with enacting his will on the world. Also, to probably seduce either Blake, Velvet, or Ruby. _**

**_He's gonna learn to use poles too! At a slow pace! _**

**_What better way to improve your extraverted nature by starting a shrimpin' business with the boys? Albeit unrealistically thought of, but The Foreskin Boys ain't gonna faultier._**

**_Speaking of foreskin, it's STILL highly relevant, because Jaune has grown and is transitioning his self pitying about foreskins into an actual mini cult of friendship. Lots of things going on, hope it makes sense._**

**_Internet culture/meme count: 10-15? Including 'where we dropping boss?' And basically most scenes involving Ruby. _**

**_I'm going to now have a brief answer sheet down here for foreskins and boats, as I have neither but am very interested in both:_**

**_*I'm gonna steal at least three of that one guy's Foreskin Gang names, including The Kosher Kids_**

**_*The reaction of Team CRDL about foreskins was due to their anti establishmentisms, thus they're more likely to care about it. While everyone else simply doesn't care about not having foreskins, they just find Jaune's outburst funny._**

**_*Faunus, which are in short supply in Beacon, are the only people to have unique foreskin rituals. I'll let you guess which ones._**

**_Anyways, questions? Concerns? Foreskin facts? Please don't be afraid to tell, or pm. Thanks everyone._**


	6. Feminine Violence

Yang hated her friends, especially when they beat her.

That's exactly what they've been doing these past few days! Ever since Vomit Boy grew some balls and told them what to do, Rubes has been pushing her to do..._something! _

Another round of ice dust warped the soil before her, forcing her to dodge and weave Ice Queen's assault. Blake came in too, clashing with her in hard-to-track bursts of _suspiciously satisfied_ energy!

Rubes just watched on, content to be a pussy and take pot shots from afar. She's gettin' _mad._

"Come on, valley girl!" Weiss cackled, running across the reddened treeline in some twisted fucking happiness. "Work them thighs! You'd make a poor trophy bride in Atlas!"

More dust, crowding around her and giving Blake ample opportunity to kamikaze from above, Yang guaranteed her eyes were literally on fire now.

Tussling with the cat again, she yeeted her faunus harasser off into a tree, like where unruly cats belong. Rubes's sniper assault paused, and she joined her smirking bestie's side.

"Okie dookie Yang! We're gonna preform our super awesome special attack!" Weiss, though she rolled her eys, cooly hoisted her rapier before her. "That's correct! I'll show you the power of reluctant agreement! Behold the machinations of dust-"

"And the power of my murder death kill blade!" Rubes bore Cresent Rose, rarring to go.

"We-"

"Are-"

They blitz together, she'd have noticed a second sooner had their little chant not come outta nowhere. "Whiterose!"

Glypths pathed the way, and Rubes made full use of them, crashing her into Yang with the full force of a goddamn freight train. Sisters began to tussle on the grass, and since Yang felt extra bitter at her, she made Rubes moan like a bitch baby, shaking her head around by short red locks. Weiss stood over them, growling in annoyance. "Stay still Ruby! I'm trying to aim-"

"Bestie!" Rubes squeaked, feeling her sister glomp over her lower half. "Yang! Owie! That's my hair!"

"Yeah? These are my tits!" That they were, pressing her whiny sister down to the grass like a good girl. "Cry harder! Dad's not gonna yell at me for disciplinin' ya! That's what happens when you make me _Yangry_-" suddenly, Weiss.

"Ah-HAH!" The Ice Queen found her chest to be the most poke worthy, so she stabbed the sunny dragon inbetween the tits and springboarded off, sending them _both flying. _

Rubes and Weiss hollered their victory, yangering her all the more. From her new branch on the tree, that is. Oh hey, Blake's here! She's angrily reading something, looking over at her and now _furiously _reading. Yang was much confusion.

"Blake?"

"_No._ I'm grumpy, you weren't suppposed to put me here."

"But..." Yang stressed, watching the girl kick out her legs childishly. "You're literally moving, highly functional and all that. What if I tell Rubes? Bet she'll have us beat _you_ up instead-" the book was flung at her, labeled...actually not labeled. It thunked against her head though, and unbalanced her.

With a offending roar, Yang pulled cat bitch down with her, grabbing her booted ankle and holding on for draconian life. Blake's hisses gave her life and liberty.

Their other half of RWBY bickered about something, _glancing _at the Faunus and blonde bombshell hitting the ground-while Blake began the scratching-before continuing their _own_ discussion.

"I don't mind these team attacks, or..." Weiss did this next part snoody-like, air quotes and all. "These _'speacial team attacks'_ or whatever you're claiming them to be. But what's with these names?" Rubes-_fuck, __the claws-_pouted at her, leaning on Cresent Rose and sticking her tushie out in serious little sister being serious mode. "They're to show the flavor of our communication! Like pairing or couples and stuff."

Blake's claws-after Yang stopped them from abusing her glorious face-were detracted, and the cat girl looked at the Yang pinning her down with annoyance. "Are we done abusing me? This stuff isn't making me mad, just kinda mentally exhausted."

Blake shrugged, slipping out of her loosened hold and walking over to Rubes, while she whined something at an adamant Ice Queen. "Ask your sister, she's the one whose pulling the strings, ish. As it's more like a conflict of interest where I can cut you one moment, and go back to reading my literature the next."

Yang snorted, dusting herself off and strutting alongside the kitty cat, feeling a grin slip on her face. "Literature you say? I wouldn't call Ninjas of Love-" Blake hissed, smushing an angry forepaw to Yang's beaming grin, really not helping the stereotype.

"I am _not_ reading mindless smut. Ninjas of Love is a riveting series of a group of eight ninjas bonding and growing together to stop the evil shogun destroying Mistral! It's a goldmine of character development and-"

Yang expertly grabbed Blake's wrist, using her moment of Auraless ranting to slam the hissing feline into the ground, roaring victory. Looking down at her shocked and personally offended comrade, as well as her teamates eyeing her suspiciously off to the side, Yang found it proper to begin mocking the grumpy cat. "Your lemons are trash and you should feel bad! Now watch me hit the sick dubs."

To their groaning annoyance-and Weiss's confusion-Yang began busting down with a hella smooth billy bounce dance, asserting dominance. To her upmost delight Rubes took it the worst, crinkling her nose and shoving Ice Queen in front of her sight.

Now _that_ woman didn't enjoy the foul touchy touch, but Weiss was more interested in being morbidly confused about everything, including Yang, whose _still _dancing. "What? What's a 'billy bounce' and why does Ruby know it? Hello?! Stop dancing!"

Rhythmically her knees bumped each other. Yang felt fucking _ascended _when she danced over people, it gave her lady balls and put her sqaure at the top of possible guys to date. Not that she _wants_ to date any dude at the moment, literally.

Yang is a picky girl, admittedly much like Weiss, and if she's ever gonna date-virgin or not-he's gotta have some cash on him. She'll be huntress extraordinaire! Saving lives and showing thighs, encouraging her growing fanbase It's already doing well on Remnantgram!

So she couldn't date a dude with empty pockets, becuase who knows what kinda shady things a broke guy would think about if dating a strong independent woman like herself? Sure, she rags on Blake all the time for her shitty attiutde, but she's right! Women must be independent and take the world by storm, and to do that? Flex on the unbelievers, _including _her friends, who all now collectively looked at her in exasperation. "Yang? Sister to sister?"

"I'm sorry." She wasn't, now directly over her partner, who curled up into herself quietly, grumbling about discrimination. "I couldn't hear ya, Rubes. I'm too busy crawling up the dominance heirarchy, see these puppies bouncing?" She leaned back for good measure, her precious melon jugs going _up and down_, _down and up_ in damn near complete synch.

Weiss looked extra offended by all this, running her little hands along her dust rapier like a metallic weenier. Before Rubes could continue embarrassing herself, Weiss stepped up, putting a gylph under Yang and causing the excess speed to knock her outta rhythm.

Coming to a complete stop, Yang crossed her arms _under _her titties, grinning when it made Ice Queen squawk all the more. "The fuck, Weiss? You be breakin' my vibe, what gives?"

"What that _gives_, Xiao Long, is a headache." Rubes chirped an affirmaitive in the back, but nervously shut up when Weiss glared at her and continued on. "That disgusting performance would have you properly lambasted in Atlas as a common street whore desperate for attention. Which, in my edcuated opinion, is practically the case already."

Rubes whisper-yelled encouragement for her partner, which was returned for with that _stupidly prideful_ preening of hers. But Yang didn't care about her sis's betrayal yet, no no...she was _mad__. _No one called Yang Xiao Long a whore, _NO ONE._

"Yeah? Think you're hot shit?" Yang got up in her face, grinning pearly whites at the frowning cunt below her, reaching for her rapier because she's scared for a _real_ debate. One where miss shiny and perfect can't judge you for being alive, oh, _Yang was furious! _She felt her eyes pop red, and saw Ruby gasp accordingly.

"Come on, say somethin' hoe, huh? Whatcha on about?" Yang puffed her chest out, and spread her arms wide, ignoring the taken aback Cat Faunus below her. "Sqaure up if ya don't like me, bitch, I don't play these word games, I be fightin' instead-"

"Weiss? I think she's culturally appropriating me. Badly." Blake shuddered in disgust, and aggravating enough? Weiss nodded along! The racist's daughter! The fucking oppressor class! Yang cracked her neck, blowing off Rubes placating shoulder shake and getting nose to nose with Ice Bitch. "Yang! Hey! Blake, help-"

Blake didn't square up, but she did _go _up, tripping the flaming dragon and sending her to the ground. In Yang's angry focus at the tempered Ice Queen, she couldn't properly get herself off of whatever angry high she's on and now resides below Blake's oppressive booty, eating dirt and watching her comrades gather round in _pity_.

She roared, kicking her feeties up in a last ditch effort to reverse Blake's iron willed hold, unfortunately to no avail, as her Aura reserves are practically in the negative now.

The inner yangryness was faded and jaded, unable to confront the evil cunts keeping her down. _Literally!_ Her friends talked amongst themselves, full of condensation and...and _something _she didn't like! Why'd they...?!

Blake huffed, royally lording herself over her human companion. "She's a bit of a spaz, isn't she?" Weiss nodded along, crouching down at her with a chin thoughtfully rubbed, like she was an animal! Yang couldn't take it-she spit and jolted, nearly knocking her partner off of her, but as a result Rubes came in, weapon sheathed and determined. "Yang, _please. _Calm down so we can help you! Weiss is just confused, right?!"

"I was, but I'm pretty certain about her now." Weiss tapped Rubes's shoulder, pointing at her, she growled accordingly. "Ladies? I think we've discovered the biggest narcissist in the history of fucking Remant. Blake, you have any questions?" Blake pushed her down a bit harder, taking that booted foot of hers and smushing her gorgeous cheeks into the soil. _Why?!_

"Blake!? You...why're you betraying me?" She looked up at the Cat Faunus, who looked down in lazy thought, not seeming to give her the _faintest _consideration. "I agree with you! Faunus like you are oppressed and institutionally discriminated against! I'm a pale human woman and I stand with you-and I know we've been fighting recently and stuff but _please _understand that I want what's best for you, okay?!" Rubes sighed, brushing her sister's glowing mane of gold. "Oh, Yang..."

Weiss began a staring contest with Blake, who appeared conflicted. "Does she speak for you, Pagan?"

"Alienating me now?" Ice Queen snorted, which was quickly stressing Rubes, which was stressing _her._

"I'm just curious about all this now. Let's look at ourselves, shall we?" Weiss coughed, pointedly.

"An Inheritor of a Dust Company, a delusional angry party girl, a shut-in video gamer, and a Feminsitic Faunus Pagan all run around the forest." Under her team's mixed gazes of shock and bafflement, Weiss gestured to Yang with her foot.

"Party girl's anger issues manifest in gatekeeping the Faunus race. So Faunus girl _amazingly _is Oppressing her human ally! And what've you, Gamer Girl? As I am simply our little titlewoman, what should I imperiously label you too demean everyone here and derail your drama?"

Yang stared, Blake stared, Ruby sputtered.

"Wha...? That's wh-hat, eh?!-"

Blake got off Yang, who's admittedly a lot less pissed at the situation and more offended at Weiss's rude honesty. "I'm going to be honest, Schnee. I hate your family's actions to my people with a passion, but Yang? I'd rather deal with the opposing extreme then the entitled moderate. That's coming from _me." _She pointed at herself, golden eyes squinted. "So please don't speak on my behalf, when you can't even fight for you own."

The blonde winced, feeling hurt on levels she really didn't think possible. "I was just doing what's right!-"

Rubes cut in. "Yang, I love you! But treating your friends and teammates like street thugs and stuff isn't okay." She poked her fingers together, the innocence of it calmed the flustered blonde down, she's now just...standing there. Watching her team watch her.

"Does that make sense, Yang? We just want you to be happy! And get along with us, right guys?"

Blake nodded, giving Yang a small smile. "I'm not mad, just would rather you respectfully stay quiet, and let me talk about my oppression. That's alright with you?"

"Yeah." Yang grinned, "I've got no problem putting away my privilege, unlike _some_ icy individuals." Yang meant no true ill will by it, Weiss even noticed. Still didn't stop the Ice Queen from snorting indignantly and firing back.

"Unlike you lot. _I_ don't give any consideration for pointless feelings or entitlement. In Atlas, those things are squashed under the market and hard labor. So this talk of _privilege?" _Weiss pointed to the two, both equally annoyed at Ice Queen's bitchiness. "Pardon my language, Ruby. But it is a bullshit scam of self-contempt. Grow up."

Rubes poked the-in Yang's opinion-preppy broad nervously. "I don't think that's a fair, eh...er, what's the word?-oh! _Generalization!_ They might be seeing something you don't, like low wages because people are Faunus!"

Blake nodded. "Which is a _fact_, merchant girl."

"Yes, well, I don't approve of that, and hope to effectively curb the inequality." Weiss puckered her lips, considering the girl for once. "You wouldn't happen to-"

Ruby coughed. "Alright guys! Enough of...this weird drama?" They nodded along, "cool! So let's just be happy with Yang's personal progress! She's not relying on anger as much, ish? It only came out after she was called bad names! Lookin' at _you_, bestie..." Weiss shrugged, but did no more.

"I've got tons of stuff planned for us today! We can't be talking about identity politics before we head to town!" Rubes headed into the tree line, with a little pep in her step. They followed along, silent and sorta suspicious of each other, but they didn't kill each other or anything. It's the best that Yang could do.

"Or talk to _Jauney-kun _about his boat dream! I'm really excited for him."

All but Rubes froze.

"Dreams?" Blake inquired.

"_Boats?"_ Weiss anguished.

"Jauney-kun?!" She shrieked, realizing that her baby sister might have watched too much anime.

The enigma of the moment turned around, grinning _real_ big.

"Yeah, He's DM'd me a whole ton about it, I'd love to ride with him!"

* * *

He's getting better at not sucking.

Gauntlet meet dust round. Which genuinely could act as a puedo replacement for his shield to some degree, it's unbreakable, right?

**No, but technically yes**.

Fuck up. He growled at himself, seeing Pyr rush to him in measured opposition, weapon now in sword and shield mode, and big ol' smile on her pretty face. "Come to me, Jaune! You still have Aura!"

He did: it flickered and warped under the strain of fisting her shield, but Jaune made it work. Until he didn't, and got his legs sweep out from under him. Landing on a tightly gripped Crocea Mors, and stupidly raising his gauntlet to block the flurry of blows Pyr excitedly rained upon him. She's only getting more happy the longer they do this shit, and _tougher-_but that's a given. Jaune's not a dumbass, most of the time, and notices when he changes.

Especially because the blows rained down on him were _blocked, _they're probably nothing in comparison to Pyr's actual power, but he digressed. He rolled away, literally logging out of that shit and frowning at the dirt smudging his face.

It sucked, and he already lost his goddamn shield, it fell off his hip on his fourth interval, which boggles his mind because he's got a _sheath _on his Beacon uniform that doesn't fucking wanna stay-but that's fine. He'll just improvise, and ignore Pyr's amusement.

"I am _not _like this!" He declared, stopping his roll when hitting the tree and looking around like a Coochie Raccon, Raccon of Coochie. Sans any vaginal cavity not on his calmly walking over opponent-who's got the loveliest smile-_but_ he did see his shield! On the other side of the clearing, though.

Cursing himself, he scrambled to his feet, poorly blocking the close up dust rounds Pyr's rifle blared at him, many either chipped his frazzled Aura or simply zoomed into the forest behind him. That's actually an interesting idea, he's gonna focus on that while rushing at her: did those bullets do anything harmful to the environment?

**When did you become an environmentalist?**

Pyr parried his vertical slash, bashing his face in and forcing him to beeline out of her flurry of pain. Luckily, the attack was wide and telegraphed enough for him to peacefully dodge away, rushing for his misbegotten shield-sheath thing-thang before the peppy fighting guru behind him catches up.

Could he turn back and do a couple more slashes? Perhaps, but he's kinda a pussy and will only risk things he doesn't know will beat him up easily. Or, he's skeptical of that rather _sexually violent_ expression his girlfriend was giving him, now-oh god oh fuck she's sprinting-

"Your Aura's low! But never your stamina!" She sheathed her weapon, basically done doing beat up time-he's lasted longer than usual at least-and now interested in his one eighth chub erection...uh, okay maybe not his _penis _to be exact but the possibility of it?-

**Want answers?**

Yes.

**Are you an environmentalist?**

Is that an underhanded way of asking whether he wants dust taxes on transportation?

**No, retard. What even-**

Too late, he's nearly getting reached and can't himself reach his shield. Her pole magic bullshit was doing _something _to his blade that stopped him from picking it up from the ground, it's stuck like glue and he groaned in effort to remove it.

Heavy footfalls sounded behind, Jaune's struggling lessened with it.

Now hovering over him, Pyr shadow blocked the sun. Blearily, he looked up, finding a dark presence-physically and metaphysically-standing up with her hands on her hips. "Hey, what's popping, Pyr? Did the training session go well?

She didn't respond. "Hello? I can't see you from this angle! You're just super outlined and stuff-oh! Also, how'd you do the sembalance thing?" That got her head tilted. "You know what I'm talkin' about? The stuff keeping my sword down. It's gray and hummy, I don't like it."

"You can see it?"

He frowned and squinted at shadow Pyr, pulling forth his gauntlet. "Yes, woman! Remember this gaunlet thingy?-"

"The woman hoarding gauntlet?-"

"_No. _That's not...uhghghgh-" he slammed his head against the dirt. So embarrassed and offended at her probably _purposeful_ devaluation of literally everyone else. She's a smart girl, smarter then him! So why wouldn't she wanna stake her claim somehow? Pyr at least had the decency to let him slam into the soil a bit.

"I. Am. Not. A. Hoarder. Of. Wom-"

He was stopped, grabbed by the uniform's scruff and now able to see Pyr's raised brow. "I didn't say _you_ were, Jaune. But whatever gave you that?-"

"The skeleton man inside my head!-"

"_Yes__. _Let's go with that. It's a force of chaos and is only there to take you away from me, and I can't have that Jaune. So in lieu of conventionally stopping a polygamy device, I'll simply train and maim you until no feminine influences try their hand at your heart. _Especially _Ruby, why do you like her?"

"She's a good friend, who says we're in likes of each other?" Pyr brought him close, that goddamn _need _back in her timber.

"It's the fun size aspect, isn't it? She's cute and fillable." Pyr giggled to herself rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "That's what attracts you, yes? The girl next door, who plays the same games as you and enjoys being the _best _of buddies together! Does that include hugs and cuddles, Jaune? Because I'm capable of _both_, and _more_. Know why?"

He's not doing the best right now: currently she's straddling him again and-hey, he's still got sight on his sheath-wait, he's gotta focus on Pyr! Jaune smiled up at her, grinning nervously and rubbing at her-_very warm_-creamy thighs covering his mid waist. She approved greatly, humming in delight and hunching over him. "Guess Jaune, don't be afraid to answer. _I_ know your member best, and the matters of the flesh are irrational and based on the boy's...ah...shall we say _desire? _I'm awful at explaining things..."

That's kinda a lie, but he shook his head from anymore treachery. "Because you're strong?"

"Oh, _absolutely." _She was doing something unseeable with hands behind her back, if he's a conspiratorial guy he'd guess it has something to do with that weirdly loose breastplate she's been wearing for the past few hours. Matter in fact, almost _all_ her gear has been loose to some degree, including her short skirt thing, which showed-_oh, _now he got it. "But that's not all, Jaune. I'm a _woman_, young and fool hardy! I'm entering the prime breeding time of my life! And as such..." haphazardly, a breast plate met soil, digging in a couple inches _right _next to his baffled face hole.

Topless, grinning, and shimmying down whatever her skirt thingy is, Pyr looked down at him from some weird sexual high. His penis didn't seem in in accordance to _him_, however, as they both noticed the thing poking at her guarded core. Jaune wasn't comfortable with her amazement, or at least, wasn't sure about the idea of doing a little bit more then a _blowjob._ Sure, they've sucked each other a little bit, but entering her? That's spooky.

**You know I'm here, right?**

Yes, and he hated it: how's he supposed to get his wee wee up-if he even wants that-for a girl if skeleton man was talking to him? What if, while Pyr fiddled with his belt buckle once more, already done removing her skirt thingy and damn near out in the nude now, she said _something. _Like flirting or whatever, and The Brine says something stupid like 'hehehe what if fire dust hurts the trees' when it's obvious that he, Jaune Arc, didn't fuck with no trees. If he was _any _more bitter, he'd honestly start a paper making company.

The Brine luckily didn't respond, sighing in annoyance and fucking off to some unreachable part of his mind. Good! Jaune appreciated that, nearly as much as his pleasure of feeling Pyr kneed his head awake. "You're getting real good at this, Pyr. You amaze me."

She giggled, going head to tip, and pressing her thumbnail into the little slit on his member, never removing eye contact. "I told you before, Jaune. All I need from you is _your attention_, so do push the flattery aside, and let The Invincible Girl experiment..." Jaune hummed in a weird cauldron of offense and mounting pleasure, but complied well enough, laying back and softly grabbing her exposed hips. Once more, she verbally made sure he knew her appreciation. "Good boy, yes...see how I do this?"

Up and down, three fingers daintily move him to full mast. It was getting easier to think about this stuff, momentarily at least, since the pleasure kinda takes his attention after a minute or two. Until then, though, Jaune ignored the glee in which Pyr jacked him off with, and looked into the midday sky peacefully.

It was good, he's hella nervous and angsty about not nutting quickly, but the excitement and quirky noises his lover made calmed him down on that front. "Jaune? Do you like this? I'm desperately trying to figure you out."

"Huh?" She still pumped him, spitting on the rod and now actually _grabbing _the damn thing. Pyr looked flustered, and needy.

"Oh lord..." she flicked his forehead, he grumbled confusedly. "When I said you mustn't need be _smart, _I meant that my Jaune shouldn't irrationally deny himself pleasure in the body of his willing lover! Otherwise, _please _wipe that dopey frown off your face, because that's for Jaune outside sexy times. Yes?"

"Uhhhhhhh-"

Pyr sighed, pushing him back down, adjusting herself closer to his lap, _very close_.

"You're a hopeless man, Jaune..." despite her frustrations, she giggled, vainly trying to block their exit with a gloved palm. Down below, he could _feel_ their intimacy nearly interconnect, his member was laying against something _very_ moist and squishy, which felt pretty fuckin' amazing all things considered.

"I'm woefully happy Ozpin's team system worked like it did, otherwise this moment? Your throbbing cock pressed against me, ready to...ah..." she fanned herself, humping against the veiny muscle prematurely, at the very least getting herjuices upon him. "It wouldn't be! We couldn't be conventially sitting here, getting done with a _tiring, heavy training session_-"

It consisted of him running around and not dying, but okay-

"-which ended in our _animalistic_ desires for each other! Fuck, I'm _horny, _please...be a good boy and stay down while we breed?"

He's gonna have to get used to this.

**You're gonna have to get used to this, it'll get you more semblances.**

So without hesitation, he muttered to her shyly. "Y-yeah! Love you."

Whilst Pyr had a mini aneurism-and got lost in a wave of romantic rhetoric-Jaune noticed something, namely, his _sheath_. It's in sight and he just had an epiphany, more important then the woman lowering herself onto him? Somewhat, actually!

**We discussed this-**

Yeah? Fuck off, he's not doing this shit yet, he loves Pyr but something needs to be done first before they have _prematerial sex _without a goddamn _condom_.

Judging by her mischievous smile, she knows damn well the dangers of such activity right now and is doing them _anyway_! Nope, Jaune is a man of reason until proven otherwise: therefore, he focused on the sheath, and remembered the _poles._

Pyr has pole powers! Powers of poles-but actually not pole poles since that doesn't make sense, so maybe it's actually a gravity thing?

**It's metallurgy, and..._why_ the fuck am I helping you be stupid? She's dripping soakin' wet for the schlong and you're sitting there wondering about fucking POLE MAGIC**.

Is it pole magic?

**NO, no it isn't. You can control metal and tell it where to go, 'tis a powerful ability and we shouldn't take its original owner for granted.**

Huh, okay. He focused on his sheath then, ignoring Pyr's _and _The Brine's mentally unsound apex and focused on the metallic sword holder thing and-oh shit?

It rumbled, scooting a bit closer, sheath end first. He could _just_-

"Jaune? Are...a-are you ignoring me? We're going to loose our _virginities _together!-"

"_Wait, _hold on a second." He stuck his hand out, twiddling his fingers like magic sprinkled from the tips. Pyr growled. "I figured out the sembalance thing, since _my _sembalance let's me use other people's ones, and let's me use yours! Look! I'm doing it!"

She did look, _barely_-super uncool to his personal victory-and moaned to the heavens. "Yes, Jaune. I see you're trying to mimic something I've taken at least _five years _to master. Now, could you stop blue balling yourself and let me fuck you?"

**Yes, Jaune. Would you stop blue balling yourself and let her-**

"_Hold on!_ I'm serious! Just watch-"

"Jaune, in three seconds I'm going to beat you unconscious, then whilst you dream about boats and other peoples semblances, I'll impale myself on your _throbbing-_still is, hah...-cock."

Her deadpan while saying this gave him anxiety. "This process will repeat until you willingly pound into me like a man should, or I am impregnated with our first child in several months. Then the process repeats _afterwards_."

It wobbled and inched even _closer_, the pole magic bullshit sembalance coming to fruition, he's got this! "Hold on..."

Jaune choked, feeling her tight grip encompass his throat, and her _murderously...lustful?_ Expression overtake his scared gaze. "On the count of three, my lover will stop being stupid. One..."

Hey, it didn't inch this time, it's sliding!

"Two..."

It's ah coming! He nervously laughed, at both the slow pace and the violent Amazon about to snu snu him to death.

"Three...!-"

The sheath came, _fast, _he cackled in victory. "Haha yes! Look Pyr! It's-"

It came _too _fast, actually, as he met darkness when the damn thing likely slammed full force into his face. Was it _that _or Pyr? He didn't know, Jaune just listened to himself loose concouisness, and the frustrated screams of his lover and skeleton man.

All things considered, he got what he wanted! Chaotic darkness and uncontrollable metallic pole magic notwithstanding!

* * *

Vale was beautiful, especially with the sun out.

Ruby hasn't been here much, besides the whole ordeal with that criminal guy-Torchwick! right-who kinda nearly killed her if she thought about it. Does she regret fighting him, though?

Nope! The crowded streets and children with creamy goodness on waffle cones would say otherwise! Er, not _them_, per say, they'd say 'mommy, who's that girl drolling at my ice cream' and their mom would respond with 'young women have no decency these days.'

Like what they said right now! Totally something she'd never get if Mr. Robber Man didn't attack her! Ruby was grateful for that, in a small and muted way. Everyone deserves a chance, eh?

Laughing. Yang was _laughing__! _She growled. "Hey! What's so funny? I'm a normal girl!"

"With normal knees?" Her bestie, the traitor she also apparently is, snarked from behind. Yang's funny intensfied. "I remember your sister gossiping about that, she's spot on about your social anxieties, Dolt. Maybe less Grimm Hunter and you'd _not_ oggle children?"

Rude. Yang even agreed, frowning right alongside side her! "That's not becuase of video games, Bestie! I just saw some really yummy chocolate ice cream, super innocent."

Yang nodded, wrapping an around around her and grinning. "Don't you mind the Ice Queen, she's just crabby everyone thought she was rude earlier. _Still _is."

"It stopped the drama, didn't it?" Weiss doubled down on this still. "You're all doped up on insecurities, forced to beat and bruise each other as a last resort to curb angst. I, Schnee Dust Company Heiress that I am, had to once again prove my worth and speak straight _facts _and _logic._"

She loved her soapboxes, preening at her annoyed comrades and daintily putting hands on her waist. "Truly, this team would be _destroyed _without me!"

"Didn't you start the sleepover fight?" Yang grumbled. "You've also participated in oppressing me."

Blake tapped her shoulder, and Ruby hissed nervously. "I wouldn't fault her on that, Yang, as that's something Ruby had us _all_ do. To..._varying _levels of agreement."

Yang's ire half heartedly transferred _to _said little sister, who offered an apology grin. "I beat you because I love you?"

Whilst Yang snorted and shook her head, Weiss raised a brow, confusedly watching this whole fiasco. "Blake, you've said that you're my enemy, and will confirm that to be the case?"

Their resident Faunus froze, but nodded. "Yes?"

"So then _why _are you giving me any nuance? I'm the oppressor, yes? The 'bigot' on high who wants you dead." If Ruby didn't understand politics were _stupidly _layered-thanks for that, Dad-then she'd assume her bestie was saying she _did _want to kill and enslave Faunus.

That's another thing Ruby never thought about until meeting these people. _Her _people! As this Rose wasn't unpleased with them in any way!

Sure, her sister had anger issues, and her other teammates still debated about Institutionalized Faunus Oppression, but she _got _this! All she needed to do was take a que off Jauney-kun and be ultra moderate! Satisfied with herself, she shook her head and listened in on Blake's annoyed comeback.

"Beucase I'm a reasonable person? I have to be, otherwise racist and bigots would find reasons to harass me." Weiss didn't look satisfied with that, but pushed no further, instead she look at Ruby curiously. "Ruby?"

"Eh?"

"What's your opinion on Faunus?" Yang and Blake just _had _to be watching too now! Ruby felt the sweat collecting on her forehead, social anxiety coming to full swing-and Weiss fucking knew it! And She couldn't believe she's swearing without Jaune or Yang doing it first now!

How's the fifteen year old supposed to know about racial politics?! Ruby never even _met_ a Faunus besides Blake, and that girls kinda mean and stuff-but that's not accurate of the entire race!

Ugh, Ruby massaged her achy brain, trying to brainstorm an non educated educated responsw. Which _doesn't _make sense because how's she supposed to study about an entirely different people then her own?!

Wait, Jauney-kun! He's able to talk about it, and even stumped Blake! Remember his words, think!

"I...eh..." she shimmied in place, partially to remember that debate thing, and as a response to their _super _judgy eyes! It's like their deciding on if she's...er, like someone in demand? Ruby can't explain things-

Tribes. Doctor Oobleck talked about tribes! She spoke up, grinning real big for her weirdly angry group of friendship people.

"I think that I'm an individual! And have no...er, _personal_ dislike of Faunus people! So, yeah..." she scratched her head, they didn't seem to like that. "We all bleed red, you guys! What should matter us, you know, comin' together and hangin' out-like what Jauney-kun wants!"

Blake frowned, Weiss scoffed, and Yang walked off for a moment and groaned at the ocean. "You're a Dolt. Do you realize that if reality be so simple, huntresses and hunstmen wouldn't even exist? The world where we forget people can breath underwater and are liable to violent revolt is a fairy tale."

The opposition Blake said she had earlier seemed to kick in then, she looked at the prideful heiress, _very_ aggravated! Ruby knew becuase she looked at Jauney-kun like that! She remembers him a lot...

"I give _you_ nuance, Schnee, and you discriminate against aquatic Faunus?"

"No?" Weiss scoffed, "I'm simply pointing out extremists, which exist in _any _ideology. What, don't like not being a victim?" Ruby groaned at their resident Faunus's _even further_ unhappiness, who stepped into her bestie's guard and poked her with her pointer finger. "I think you're generalizing and covering it up with a milktose opinion even _little girls-"_

"Hey! Don't look at me, I drink milk-"

Even while fighting, the two made time to deadpan at her, face to face and yet still acting like _she's _the problem child. Yang's laughter didn't help.

She pouted, watching her lean on the railing to the dock, watching her watch _her_ like some sort of harrasable cookie loli! Yeah? She'll show Yang. "That's it, get over here!-"

Whilst she initiated sibling combat with her stupid sister, Blake and Weiss continued their debate. "Anyways, what I'm saying is that 'extremes on both end' are deflections on _your _part, Schnee, to halt criticism and convince people you aren't racist-which_ you are_ since-"

Weiss growled, stepping back and retorting. "I am speaking truth, and either way, how do you even _know_ racism is a thing? You never answered Jaune's question back there, so what's the deal, Pagan?"

"How _biased_, Schnee."

"That's literally poltics in every nutshell, woman. Don't bore me with these 'gotchas', as my education is well versed in countering _that._"

Blake rolled her eyes, and cleared her throat. "Racism is why the Faunus population on average makes _less _then the average human population, and also why they're in prison that much more as well."

"I'm going to stop us here." Weiss held her hand up, stone faced. "We'll be sitting here for the next thirty minutes arguing about if criminals are actually criminals. _No, _don't you butt in just yet, we've got pressing concerns-"

"Such as?"

"Look at Ruby." Blake did, finding two sisters doing some puedo sparring by the dock, though their gothic lolita was doing _terrible_ in comparsion. "She's our little rally point, yes? So if we're going to be _not_ killing each other, like she says, then let's be cooperative? Maybe honest to, if their any secrets to hide."

Blake didn't answer, frowing at the redhead flopping on the ground for the fourth time, pouting at her sister's shameless cackles.

"I have many things too hide, Schnee."

"Obviously." Blake met her eyes, annoyed

"Continue, you're naturally annoying, and Faunus are primal beings."

"Either way, do consider Ruby? Shes an ignotmamous, but she's not going anywhere anytime soon." Weiss ignored the jab prior, focussing on her reluctant comrade's gaze gettting lost in Ruby's continual put down. The sixth time, and the girl was panting for breath, Yang remained victorious.

The two _not_ beating eachother up thought differently, as Yang definitely was peeved about their consist bullying antics. Equally as well they'd secretly insist no rregrets about it either. Not under Yang's scorn, of course.

Lording over Ruby, and probably thinling about more forkknife dances to do, Yang called them over. "Ay! Wanna join? You were _so_ hyped to get me earlier." They walked down, putting aside poltics for the moment to counter bully their bully.

"Actually Yang, we're good. After all..." Blake was kind enough to help the grumbling Ruby up, who breathed something vaguely sounding like 'thanks', leaning on the girl for support. "Me and our resident Faunus here were _just _following orders."

"Blakey doesn't think that, right?-"

"Actually, I think that soliders are pretty much the tools of the state." Blake dusted Ruby off, looking at her baffled sister in the most _casual _tone one could have when accusing governments of practical mind control. "So me and our resident _bigot_ here? We're gonna have to respectfully plead ignornace and _not_ deal with your yanger right now."

That didn't please Weiss _or _Yangbut neither pushed on it further. While the silence ensued, Blake tapped their highly confused and belated leader. "Eh? Blake?"

"I'm a weird person, Ruby. If you'd ask your sister she'd even call me a pervasive reader-"

"Can confrim, I'm your sister and I know smut when I see it-"

"_But_. Yang, there's something I have to ask about your sister."

They paused, Weiss cackled quietly. "I'm actually curious too, no idea of _what_ but I enjoy the Dolt's unhappiness."

"Bestie! Stop bullying me, you too Blake-"

"Im not!-" Ruby pushed her away, shimming behind a bemused Yang. "Whatever you're gonna say can be said while _I_ hide from my insecurities!"

Blake didn't like Yang's high quality brow wriggle, but she was _still_ more then curious enough to continue. "Fine. What's this talk about _Jauney-kun? _And don't play dumb, I've watched Mistralian cartoons for over a _decade_, and I will know all your secret sins." Like Blake expected, Ruby squealed and hid away from her problems in life-behind a 'ohing' Yang.

Just what she'd expect from a gamer, she shook her head. "What kind of loli type are you, hmm? Shy and touchy? Prissy and entitled? Violent and abusive-"

"I would never abuse Jauney-kun! Or anybody! Tell her, Yang!"

Yang, to Ruby's inner horror, raised a brow. "I don't watch anime, sure I _dress up_ as anime girls, but only weirdos and sad older men actively watch that shit as a hobby." Weiss hummed in delight.

"I agree on that: only subversed loners spend more than two minutes glamorizing ones and zeros looking vaguely like an underage vampire girl. Looking at you, Dolt, as I don't care if you have a vagina or not you're still doing yourself a disservice by watching it. _And _fetishizing our local Foreskin Boy?"

"Weisssss!" Ruby gathered the cocourage to not hide like a baby girl. "I'm not doing that! See, this is why he's _my _kun thingy! Unlike you jerks, he treats me like a woman!" Everyone puased at that. Then actually did several double takes before _really_ getting that down.

"Ruby, you know what you should call him?" Yang didn't like her partner's smile, and was about to stop before her sister chriped. "What?"

"Senpai. That's what good girls call their upperclassman, and for your purposes?"

Ruby flushed, but ignored her sister's blubbering angst. "For _strictly _friendship related ones! As I, Ruby Rose, do _not_ think Jauney-kun-Senpai is a potential love interest!"

...

"Hey? Yang? Guys?! Stop staring at me, I have anxiety and I _will_ scream-"

Suddenly, somebody ran past them, laughing and chased by two annoyed coppers. Or, what they assumed to be coppers, since they weren't in uniform and looked really scraggly. "Hey, stop!"

He didn't, and ran across the wooden docks past them, from what they could see, it was some dude with a monkey tail, which perked up Blake in particular. Without wasting precious time, they followed after the coppers, weapons not _yet_ drawn, as-in Ruby's mind-it'll cause undue panic to the populus.

Past the shocked crowds, and past the shops, they kept good pace. Running along all the way until they past a dust shop, as the newfound man alluded them _all_ after rounding the corner and scaling the wall.

Left to grimace and groan from down below, and hear the guy's flagerent mockery from up above, the two copper guys could only stare in frustration. One of them slapped his forehead, "_shit._ Can we reach him from somewhere?"

"Not unless you figureed out how to scale buildings, man. That guy had a _tail_, what do we have?"

"Fuck it, I don't know?" The copper said, casually glancing over at the yellow tape restricted dust shop to the side. "That place? And maybe guns?"

His copper buddy deadpanned. "I'm not gonna be the one who pulls a gun on a goddamn Faunus youth, that shit is _far_, _FAR_, beyond what I'm hoping to do. So instead, how 'bout we pretend nothing's happening and look at the robbed dust shop?" Copper buddy two chirped an agreement, and they both ignored the flabbergasted group of technocolored minors watching them walk off.

Weiss growled, stomping over to them first, while her team numbly watched on as she followed along indignantly at the two cops whistling down the peer, taking a courtesy gander behind the yellow tape.

Weiss pestered them on the _not_ illegal side, getting their doopey attention after two conservative squawks ringed true. "Hey! _Hey! _You scoundrels have a job to do!"

Copper Buddy one frowned. "Hear that man? It sounds likes our boss, only more annoying and unable to do shit. Ain't that weird?" Copper Buddy two snorted, glancing at the fuming heiress glaring them down from _just _beyond the tape line. "Yes sir, I hear it loud and clear, know what it sounds like?"

"What?"

"Like the sound of _money I don't fuckin' make_. Now I do hope that sound goes away now, as we're real busy dealing with dust robbery."

Weiss was about to continue fuming, but Ruby and the rest reached them right before so. Nervously patting the heiress on the shoulder to calm her down, Ruby deflected attention and asked the aggrieved coppers something. "Hey! Er, don't mind her. What're talking about? 'Dust robbery?'"

"Yes siree, see this shattered window? And lack of dust? _Robbery_."

"Mhm-mhm. Facts. Guarantee this shit's been done by the white fang, they've flared up as of late, y'know?"

Team RWBY paused, which Blake and Weiss broke first. "White Fang?"

Copper Buddy one turned to his comrade. "Fuck, why're we telling kids about this?" To his confusion, he got a shrug. "Don't worry 'bout it, they're kids! And we have no body cameras, so it's not like we could get charged with anything."

Ignoring Blake's increasing anger, Copper Buddy cleared his throat and shooed the kids away from the yellow tape, speaking _only _when Wiess-and Blake-stopped nearly climbing over it.

"The White Fang has been known to be doing things like this as of late: robbing human stores and hoarding the dust for something, whatever it is? We know fuck all!-"

"But the guys with masks and tails and shit seem to be doing it, based on the regular camera feeds." The other Copper Buddy added, much to his buddy's delight. "So anyways, go do something else. Maybe find that Faunus kid, as he's probably a delinquent."

They did, Ruby pulled a thoughtful Weiss along, and Yang shrugged, following as well. But Blake? She was _pissed, _staring at the two frowning officers in disgust. "I'll let that casual racism slide this time, _jerks. _Not all Faunus." Before the coppers could comment, she walked off, noticeable pep in her step.

With the whole gang together, and not in any sight of the law, Ruby grinned. "Okay everyone! Whatcha wanna do? Go buy food or...eh...look for the Faunus guy-who isn't a delinquent just because he has a monkey tail! That's for sure, Eheheh..." Blake huffed, but was properly appeased. Weiss on the other hand grumbled.

"I was assuming we were here to greet the new students from Vacuo-which I _also_ assume that man to be here from. So it's unfortunate we spent our afternoon watching sisters fight, me and the Faunus girl fight, and watch a Faunus _boy_ get chased by the police. Ruby?"

"Eh...?"

"Why are we still here?" She whispered, anguished. "Just to suffer? I can feel my fingers idly graze my weapon's dust barrel, the hard work and sweat of my wintersome comrade echoing in my mind. Is that all that's here for us, Ruby? Am I standing here solely to be unwinded and properly socialized? What about the rest of us, Blake?"

Their resident Faunus shuddered. "Schnee, I'm going to develop an anxiety tumor in five fucking seconds if you _don't-"_

_"Salutations!"_

They stopped, and from their place at the docks, turned around slowly, finding a beaming orange headed girl. "I heard somewhat of Atlas, or to properly reframe it: 'winters comrades!' Are you from Atlas?"

Weiss sputtered.

"I am too! My name's Penny! I'm a real girl!" Penny nodded to herself, "so don't be afraid to interact with me! My father isn't here to take me away, so we can socialize until then!"

They still stared. Except Ruby, who beamed back. "I'm _totally _hoping to do that with you, Friend Penny!-"

"Friend Penny?" Weiss wondered

"_Fuck._ Friend Penny..." whined Blake.

"Rubes, why're we here-_please tell me _I'm your sister and Weiss is giving anxiety and I don't know why but I just wanna know _please_-"

"Shut up, Yang!" Said Ruby, who held the smiling Friend Penny close. "If you unbelievers didn't _know_, I DID have a reason to be here! Wanna know why?"

Collectively they _did_, some louder then others. Ruby grinned.

"_Boats_. We're gonna find out how to help Jauney-kun get his fishing business off the ground!"

...

"Nope, no silent treatment! Wipe them frowns off your faces! Friend Penny?"

"Yes, Friend Ruby?" Everyone _but _those two groaned.

"Come with us!" Ruby hopped in place, dragging the girl to her team, who preemptively took a step back. At least, Weiss and Blake did, Yang just shuddered in existential horror, boats sailing in her mind. Where too? She didn't know. "Come on guys! Let's learn to fish or something before we go back to Beacon! Maybe stea-_find_ a boat!"

Walking ahead, with Friend Penny in tow, the rest of Team RWBY looked amongst each other, concerned.

"Weiss?" Yang intoned, staring at the cargo ship going by, and her _sister _and Friend Penny rushing to a docked one. "Blake?"

Her teammates' humms harmonized.

"We're actually here _just for boats? _Nothing else?"

The silence she got was enough, Yang nodded, _definitely _for herself.

"Aight. Well?" Walking off, Yang waved at her quickly panicking comrades. "I'm going to find the monkey boy, you two can babysit for me!"

Blake reached for her, but Weiss growled and stopped her, forcing them _both _to watch Yang sprint like a demon out of hell, bowling over fishermen and dockworker alike. When she left, and Blake whimpered-really _smelling _the ocean air, conflicted on whether it's good or not, Weiss patted her. Knowing when to have sympathy-no, _empathy _for a fellow victim.

"It's okay, Pagan." Weiss sighed, feeling the girl wrap her arms around herself. "I'm sure boats won't be that bad."

"Bestie!" Someone woefully familiar shouted. "Bring Blake over here! This old guy in the big coat wants to show us something!"

Gold met blue, and both promptly prayed to their deities, as the fishy _stank_ did weird things to their noses.

They knew now: Jaune Arc's boatful plague was spreading, and their peppy team leader-trying and failing to fish like a normal person-was one of many to potentially fall for it. "Hey Weiss?"

"Hey Blake?"

"Why..." The Faunus shuddered.

"Why _Boats?"_

* * *

_**Alright boys, simple recap:**_

_**This chapters a setup for further boat and sembalance shenanigans, which yes, Sun is going to join. Penny as well, ish, but I don't care for her all that much. Besides, Sun can give us a REALLY interesting take on Simian Faunus culture. Team RWBY and Jaune/Pyrrha training in the emerald forest at different times, etc. **_

_**I like to image Jaune's current interactions with Jebodiah Brine as a 'mature childishness' versus 'childishly mature' kinda thing. Jaune is still trying to cope with his lack of privacy and long hours in solitude, so he's more interested in his proverbial social crutch: his distant dream of boats, and all things NOT getting vagina. While The Brine represents an irrational-but correct-conclusion to Jaune's situation, and thus is matured and wants Jaune to stop being a baby boy and get laid more.**_

_**Basically, Jaune isn't fully comprehending his own bullshit premise yet, so the plots gonna center around him finally ACCEPTING that.**_

**_That's something I wish to see in other harem bullshit fics, or I don't know, maybe just see Jaune slowly become confident in himself and put down the distractions in his life? Food for thought._**

**_Like mentioned before, I'm hoping NOT to get moralistic with a tiddy fanfic making use of foreskins, so don't worry about that. Whenever I finished this thing up, though, I'm gonna write something actually serious for once. Count on that._**

**_Internet culture counter: 5-9. Including Weiss's ending speech and a good chunk of Yang's bullying._**

**_Anyways, questions? Foreskin facts? Boat facts? Do tell or pm, we're just getting our Boatful adventures started and could use all the help we can. _**

**_Thank you everyone, I'll be updating every...3-4 days or so? Maybe fewer, depends on me personally._**


	7. Acquiring Maturity

They, like usual, shimmied into the room.

Ren and Nora paid them little mind. Until they didn't, five seconds later.

He grinned, hoping not be questioned on the fact they've been out, alone, for several hours on end-and Pyr, for her part, was pretty genuine with them, grabbing his hand tight.

Standing there awkwardly, Jaune waved at his other teammates.

Nora was gonna speak up, but Ren silenced her and let Jaune explain. Thats what he's getting out of Ren's stare, at least.

He figured to immaturely assert domaince. Even though he blacked out and apparently _didn't _get molested a couple days ago. Pyr was too embarrassed by his bullshit to go through with it, and has pretty much neutered the sexual tension for the moment.

**Maturely, but details aren't important. What's the plan?**

Well, he breathed out his insecurities, as that's the thing needing a swift death before _anything_ else. Usually, he calms down and ignores the fact a grown woman actually finds him attractive, and, he guessed.._.acts it out__?_

Jaune pecked his girlfriend's cheeks, and forced his mind to blank, instead looking at Ren. "We're a thing, bro. Know that?"

Ren sighed, grabbing at his belated-totally not girlfriend-buddy and putting a protein bar in her hands. "Did I say you weren't?"

Nora stared, but didn't steal Jaune's thunder, content to watch the team squabbling from the comforts of her dark chocolatey sea salted goodness.

Jaune cleared his throat and tried to sound as confident as he'd have to look, as Ren is a guy not to be messed with. Besides being better then him at fighting-which is a given in this school, but anyways-Ren had an iron will.

He'd see any bullshit he'd do and promptly peck at it, like now, fortunately only wanting to know why they've consistently been alone together. Probably.

Actually that made Jaune think: does Ren understand why? And is he trying to get a confession out him?

Jaune turned to Pyr first. "I'm gonna have a man on man discussion with Ren here, can you play with Nora?"

She snorted, Nora herself didn't. The bubble viking beamed excitedly. "Play? Jaune, we're able to kill hellbeasts and have premarital sex, why'd she want to play?" Jaune-and a now suspicious Ren-were gonna answer that, but Nora derailed them by violently latching onto Pyr.

They crashed to her bed sheets in a heap, as Pyr half heartedly tried to escape, but then panicked as even when she fully committed herself to it she couldn't move an inch.

"Nora!?" Pyr whined, or begged, as Nora had a really provocative hold on her chest and was giggling away. "S-stop! Those aren't for you!"

Nora didn't hesitate still, squishing her fun bags like it was an anime tiddie trackpad for holoscreen computers.

Quietly, Jaune and Ren stared, for possibly totally different reasons. So he put his hand on Ren's shoulder, grinning at the guy even when he rounded on him in confusion and suspicion.

"Jaune?"

"Mhm?"

"I really want to know..." they ignored the giggling behind them, and Nora dropping a partially stripped Pyr to the floor, giggling all the more while The Invincible Girl sputtered. "What's been happening as of late? We've always been friends, but your relationship with Pyr has done some...things to Nora. Do you hear them over there? She's _moaning_-"

"Wanna take this outside?" Jaune got up, sticking a hand out, relieved when Ren took it.

Walking out the door, Jaune closed their escape way, not before saying a few final words to the wrestling maniacs on the floor, already spilling something that looks vaugley like water.

He says that becuase carpets couldn't tell the difference between liquids, and just make that shit look like a wet spot. For all he knew, that puddle they're rolling around in could be fucking toilet water.

Their barely human screeches of accepting his leave didn't help matters any, either. It honestly made him cringe and shut the door faster.

"Jaune!" Pyr shouted, crawling to the doorway, bare chest-again, but not consensually-raking against the carpet floor. Nora rode ontop of her, more or less fully clothed, and grinned at the disturbed boy. "I wanna play with Pyr! Jaune-Jaune needs to share the goods every once in awhile!"

Pyr herself vehemently disagreed, shaking her head and slamming Nora into the ground. "Don't leave me with her! Jaune?!"

"Uh-huh?-"

"She's a sexual fiend! An adulteress and pervert!" She cupped herself, pouting at her boyfriend, which spooked him-still from the doorway-since she never pouts, only smiles and gets horny.

Sure, her nipples were harder then diamonds, but Jaune's assuming that's to do with Nora groping them. "Please Jaune! Don't let her take me, she's mad that I took her instruments!-" suddenly, more Nora, who took the role of boobie cupper and harrassed Pyr from behind.

Whilst the redhead tried to speak coherently, Nora grinned at him. "This one used my Good Knight dildos for weeks! I watched her even, wanna know what she said?-"

"Not really-"

"She called for you, saying 'Oh god, Jaune!'" The terribly lewd impression made both him and the sexually abused Pyr shudder. He was just shocked at her really uncomfortably good sexy voice. "'Oh yahh, fuck. Right there, just like that-'"

Pyr, enraged and redfaced, broke free from her prison and screeched. Throwing Nora to the bed and roaring challange. "How dare you embarrass me infront of my lover! I'll have you properly disciplined! You, Ruby, Weiss-by Monty Oum above-anyone who stands in the way of me and my JaUNE'S LOV-"

Okay, he's done, Ren already was, after Pyr's titties were released, waiting by the stairs and staring at Jaune's confusion in thinly vieled annoyance.

At least what Jaune assumed was annoyance, since Ren never looked conventually happy. That's a common thing between the two bros: Jaune thinks he's annoyed somehow, and Rem just watches stupid shit happen to the Arc. Jaune didn't like it.

**I like it.**

Well, he didn't like you, so shut up.

Shaking his head from the sexually violent drama from the closed doorframe-faintly, he can hear his name being screeched from the other side-Jaune stepped back. Stumbling towards his friend, who watched him every step of the way.

When Jaune reached him, leaning against the wall right before the _goddamn_ stair way, he sighed. Awkwardly leaning against the wall as well.

Ren hummed, but had no issue standing by his fellow bro.

The afternoon sun highlighted their hair from behind, and several minutes passed, where Jaune assumed they just were...thinking.

"You know why I'm nervous to talk to you, Ren?" He really was, hands wrist deep in his uniform pockets and blue eyes frantically searched the ceiling for answers.

"I'm sitting here thinkin' like: 'man, I hope my super quiet buddy doesn't get mad at my horribly complex sex life' because, it's like... me and you are...? Fuck, I don't know-"

"Sensible?" Ren mused, cupping his boney chin. "Ever realize that out of a group of, say, eight or nine, we're the only males?"

"Well yeah, but there's more to it than that-"

"Yes. I think there's a clear answer though." Ren cleared his throat and tapped Jaune's shoulder, getting his attention away from the weird discoloration in the ceiling. "I can only assume the most disagreeable women come to combat schools. Want some statistics?"

"Yeah, sure?-"

"'Seventy to sixty five percent of the four main hunstman schools'-as in, Vale/Atlas/Mistral, you get the memo-are made up of females ranging from 'ages seventeen to twenty one.'"

Ren let that sink in for a moment, and continued when Jaune didn't add anything. "Here's the interesting thing, though: in conventional military practice, men are still highly represented in all numeric categories. Tell me, Jaune, what's the cause of this?"

"Ren, is this politics?" Jaune groaned, ready to fling himself down the stairs and not talk about sexism in modern Valen society. "Because I have no reason to make generalizations about people I barely understand-"

"No-no. That's not what I'm getting at here, listen to this: what if women-"

"Uh-huh-" Jaune's not liking this set up.

"-simply enjoyed higher education more? Or, were more intrested in a less militaristic environment-and hold on! I know lots of women don't think like that, but ask yourself something: for the aspirations of heroics, we see little men here to live it out, so I suppose I ask why becuase..." Ren licked his lips, which really baffled Jaune since the guy _actually_ thought about this.

"I never suspected a combat school-here to teach you monster killing-consisted mostly of you being a teenager and touching eachother in various degrees of closeness. Doesn't it feel...off? "

...eh? "Think it's a conspiracy?"

Ren sighed. "No. It's a small school anyways, matter in fact: only one thousand to three thousand huntsmen come out this school a year, that is _if_ they survive long enough to make something of themselves." Jaune shrugged, bouncing off the wall and looking down the stairs.

"It's all economics, maybe? I don't know, you got me thinking now."

"Hm." Ren joined him, standing side by side. "What of?"

"It might be that this whole Beacon thing is about...uh, friendship? Or making connections?"

"That so?" Jaune turned to him.

"I mean yeah, that's the point of getting an education, right? Go for four years, learn to do something, yadda yadda. And I think I'm doing pretty good at that!"

"To good, honestly-" Jaune snorted, turning to his friend, and to his light frown.

"Ren, tell me something: are you mad at me? Or frustrated? I just don't understand the commotion from earlier."

Ren deadpanned, Jaune felt the sweat collect. "Jaune, you do realize in the course of four months, you've managed to turn yourself from a lying civilian, into a damn near school celebrity with several close interactions with super model tier women? Without explaining to me what's even going on, let alone what the Holy Oum is a Foreskin Gang-"

"Oh! Yeah, you've heard about it?" The deadpan didn't waver, but his confidence sure did.

"From what ive garnered, this little cult-"

"It's not a cult!"

Ren remained silent.

"Okay maybe it's a little cult-like but-"

"Jaune?"

"Uh, yeah?"

Ren stared. "I have a foreskin."

"That's pretty cool! I don't."

The silence was so horrible that Jaune heard one of the girls screeching faintly from their room...maybe?

"You hear that? Is that-"

"Soundproofed walls, Jaune." Ren coughed. "Ozpin must have had a lot of thought put into building this place, dont you think?"

Putting aside his distaste for stairs-still frowning the whole way-he descended down with Ren in tow. "Did he suspect to have crazy women beat each other up occasionally?"

"You wouldn't?"

"I'd like to hope for the best in people, Ren. I'm not a bitter celibate, or person in general." Sighing, Jaune took a moment to admire his progress down the stairs, from the comforts of the intersection marking the halfway point, smiling at Ren when he frowned at him.

"Just you wait, as we age, we're gonna mellow out somehow. Do you remember Rubes at lunch? She's got a knack for dialogue and stuff, prodigy or not, if that continues then Team RWBY and JNPR won't have interteam bullying sessions together."

Jaune chuckled to himself, seeing Ren stare off at the word 'interteam.' "Sorry about that, by the way. I panicked and honestly couldn't do anything but accept coochie. Where'd you sleep?"

"On a bench. Nora? RWBY wouldn't say."

"No?"

"Well, I suppose Yang's giggly rant about 'bed hogs' and 'Weiss not accepting cuddles' says something. But, I don't wanna know anymore. I'm just trying to find the purpose of this foreskin gang of yours."

They reached the bottom, and Jaune took a big happy breath. "Foreskin or not, I'm a very isolated man, Jaune. Nora is my light, but she's almost a manic in several ways."

Ren didn't comment on his little chuckle at that, and continued. "So, perhaps to stay sane in this little pocket world of violently extroverted super women, I think I'll give your Portebello Posse thing a shot."

...

"Not sure why you're grinning right now, but I'm being very serious about this, Jaune. Look at my natural neutrality, do you see this?-"

"One hundred percent-"

"So let's make a deal then, no?" Ren stuck his hand out this time, as they paused their stride down the hall. "I'll join. If you also let me in on this business venture of yours too, the one Ruby has been blubbering to Nora about. Something about boats?"

"Jaune? Why'd your smile get wider at boats?-"

He grabbed his bro's hand, and clapped his shoulder. "Mate, have you ever wanted to find yourself?"

Ren stared, and after thirty seconds of dealing with Jaune's boatly passions, started to cooperate. "I suppose so...?"

"Then you're gonna have to come with me, because I can feel the market venture, all the way down to Forever Falls! Think about it, Ren: fish, locally found and caught in the thousands! Imagine the public reaction to a bunch of huntsmen boys selling good fish for cheap? Or to homeless shelters! We'd be set for life-"

"Jaune?"

"Look out that window, Ren." He had no choice anyways, since Ren's frowning face was grabbed by the skull and turned to it. "See the red in the distance? That's where the good shit is! All we need is a boat or two and we'd manufacture our own influence on the world! The fishing boat world! So..."

Ren was turned again, meeting-for once, fascinatingly-determined blue eyes staring into his own. "I'm asking you for real, before I shake your hand again, if this is what Lie Ren wants in life: to find the one who's taking something valuable from you, and join your brothers in arms as they look for them too. Across the seas and rivers and deserts and ducking stairs-everywhere!"

"I, Jaune Arc, am formally inviting you to join my Kosher Gang of Foreskin Boys! And also my fishing business! Are you in?"

"I-" Ren paused. "I'll be honest Jaune, the fact this is the thing that-wait. Give me a second." Jaune did, watching Ren walk off and pace around a bit, coming back when he stopped frowning to himself.

"Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this truly, _truly_ the thing that's changed you?" Ren had to know, had to understand. "Is that why you're dating Pyrrha now? And are suspiciously close to Ruby? Because you stopped playing Grimmcraft and developed interest in the boating industry?-"

"Would you feel worse about it if I told you the truth was stupider then that?"

"Very well." Ren sighed, grabbing his friend's extended arm. "I'm in. It's clear to me that my only brother in arms at Beacon is living a life of something profoundly not normal. So I'll join, I have some knowledge on Mistralian fishes here and there, so I won't just be your Gang's proverbial fortune cookie man."

Jaune froze. "You...you think of me as a brother? A bro?"

"You're the most loud and obnoxious introvert I've ever seen, Jaune." Ren's deadpann was back, but Jaune Ignored it. "But you've always been honest with me, and were willing to tell all of us about your falsified transcripts."

"I've been orphaned for over a decade now, and I know that takes guts, Jaune. Foolish or not, you're willing to stand around and be our foolhardy figure head. So yes, I'll help you out-" Ren choked, as Jaune laughed and brought his buddy in.

"Fuck, bro. I appreciate you so much right now." Letting his baffled Foreskin Buddy go, Jaune gave him a heartfelt smile. "Alright man, I'm bouta head out and check the docks.

"Wanna come along? I'll show you the other Foreskin Buddies?" Ren wasn't sure how to feel about his honesty in saying such a ridiculous thing, but he nodded along nonetheless.

"Awesome." Jaune pulled him close. "This way bro, we'll be the fishermen of men!"

* * *

She's becoming comfortable with this place.

Loosely, since the smell of fish-and the echos of Rubes's enjoyment of old men with wooden fishing rods-were things stupidly on Yang's mind while she power walked down the docks. Back and forth, even rechecking the area those copper guys showed up, all to no avail, of course.

How else is she supposed to hide away from Rubes's boat delusions? It's all she's been texting to her! Every day! Asking her to buy boat magazines or some fishing rod that has a really good coil.

It's been driving her crazy! And the worst part is, as Rubes is apparently learning to do this far too well for Yang's liking, Blake is even getting in on the action.

Yang's scroll just recently notified her of Rubes's latest catch, a picture of her and Blake near a crowd of fishermen-smiling, with thumbs up! Cat Faunus are really not helping the stereotype, but okay.

Yang's a big girl, with sexy knees! She'll get over it. So the best way to do that? Continue searching for monkey boy until sunset, ignoring her team's onslaught of worries.

At least Ice Queen understood the situation, though 'let her work that body fat off' isn't anything but fightin' words, Yang'll let her slide for now. As she herself strut past some dudes with boxes going around.

Friend Penny might be with her team, she didn't know: last time Yang showed up Friend Penny was sleeping over, but insisted she's gonna be gone for a little while in the morning. Yang-like Weiss, and she can't believe she's continuing to say this-didn't care for the girl, as she's essentially negative communication, and only functions with a dyfunctional like Rubes.

Yang loves her sister, but as someone with a very powerful following on Remantgram, she's of the know how what works when trying to socialize.

Even now, boys-not many older men, phew-took a particularly long look at her, and almost always caved in when she sweetly asked for directions.

She's gotten so comfortable flaunting this social super power, that there's gotta be this mini cult of incels around Vale's coast that're racking up selfies she's taken with random dudes.

The Yang of years hence went about rebellion hella wrong: why piss off dad by getting drunk at a bar-alone, good lord what was she thinking-when you could 'whore out' your booty and smile to the masses.

Shit, she's got them a good income already, thanks to the steady sponsorship deals coming in. It's how she got her team their holoscreen, and inadvertently fed Ruby's video game addiction.

A little thought, but she wondered if Ruby would be a more confident person if her big sis taught her how to dance for virgins on the internet?

They'd be living the good life certainly, but Yang had something called morals-hard to believe herself, but they were strong-that said her baby sister needed to stay away from that shit. Even if it's productive.

The boat stuff, whether Yang likes it or not, is probably the best thing to happen for Ruby and Jaune since, well, ever. They're just there more-Jaune more so, since Ruby always made time for them, if not poorly.

But Ruby was on a real life grind now, Yang's seen it: eat sleep, boat-yes, just boat because there's too much to talk about-mix, repeat.

Sitting on a random barrel, she watched the day go by, so to the sailors and dock workers taking space. It's a unique little world: fellas in ragged clothes sweatin' bullets under a waning sun.

Hallin' food, drink, and ass twenty four seven, it made her wonder just want caught their eyes about Ruby, besides her combat skirt thingy.

Either way, Yang would say she's proud of her! Only two years younger yet already helping her big sis out with anger problems? Yeah.

Learning to be an entrepreneur and fish for food? Yeah.

Somehow find a guy who isn't a dick before her? Erm, yeah...

"Beautiful day, eh?" Someone said beside her. "It's calmer, got a different Aura or somethin' compared to Vacuo. Then again, maybe it's the lack of sandstorms? Ya know?"

Yeah. Wait-

"You!" She growled, feeling her eyes heat up. "You're the monkey guy!" That he was, grinning and putting his palms up.

"I am!"

Yang shot up, causing her somewhat wanted company to jolt back. "You. Get over here!"

"What? Why?-" off guard, and a little scared, monkey boy didn't move away in When Yang grabbed for him, ending up holding him by the loose shirt. Not much, but enough to bring him face to face, scared blues to angry red. "Because you caused this, somehow!"

"Caused what?!-" he couldn't say anymore, too busy trying not to gurgle to death while Yang dragged him off, the men around them rationally staying at least five feet away from them at all times. "Ack. I'm innocent! You just hate me for being or Faunus or something!"

Yang scoffed, already planning on her route back home. "I'm the exact _opposite_ of racist. That's why you're coming with me, besides somehow doing this boat shit, I'm gonna throw you at my partner."

"Boats?!-"

"Yeah, boats! Now shut up and enjoy the free ride!" Monkey boy groaned, but complied, or did after her hair exploded into flames.

Silently they-her, since she's a strong girl who drags men around by their collars-went through town, Yang already knew the proper bullhead to fly back, so she didn't stress about the late hours. So, she curiously looked at her grumpy monkey boy. "Hey, what's your name anyways?"

No response, monkey boy was despondent. Until she gave him a good shake. "Hey-"

"-wha?! Oh." He groaned. "Why should I? I'm literally being kidnapped. Aren't you from Beacon?"

"...maybe-"

"Yeah, cool, whatever..." he sighed, accepting his fate. "I'm Sun, Sun Wukong. I'd say I'm pleased to meet ya, but..." Yang growled, pulling on his collar a bit more.

"I don't need sass right now, my sisters been obsessed with boats and I don't know how to stop her. Also, my partners willing to beat me up on command, maybe you can help, ya know? She's a Cat Faunus."

Sun glared at her, and the annoyance in what probably was a happy guy usually gave her anxiety. "'I'm not racist' yet you don't know jack about the Faunus Tribes? The Simian? The Feline? Yeah, okay, whatever. Just take me to your leader or something, lady."

She wanted to argue on that, but growled to herself, progressive enough to know that she did slip up somehow. "Sorry, Sun. I'll just...quietly kidnap you?"

No response, and Yang's gotta say, she preferred that.

* * *

"I still had a question, Blake." Weiss stood by the window sill, thoughtful. "You've an interesting perspective on The White Fang, don't you?"

Ruby really wished she was asleep, or that Friend Penny showed up again, as both would've halted anymore Blake being offended. Currently, their resident Faunus hunched herslf over her bed, staring at the Schnee in some unholy mixture of annoyance and suspicion.

She didn't like it, not one bit. "You've espoused progressive values, and have yet to say a negative thing about terrorists stealing from small businesses."

"That's becuase the situation to talk about Faunus oppression hasn't come yet." Blake hopped off her bed, nodding to Ruby. "As we've agreed to _not_ destroy one another over poltics, right Ruby?"

"Ehhh..." She stalled. "I just don't get you guys." Ruby huffed into her palms, trying to block the super duper intensity of her friend's._..whatevers_, taking into effect. "Why? You're in a whole new world, sorta! Why's it matter where we came from?"

Weiss scoffed. "Dolt. It's impossible to blindsight history, as you _do_ know the saying?"

Blake did, stepping up to her. "'Those who forget history are doomed to repeat it', or so. Why, Schnee? What's you point?"

"My _point_." For what Ruby guessed good measure, her bestie opened the window, letting the cool midnight air kiss their very _uncool_ faces. "Is that I'm sure, somehow, your sympathies with those..._sickos _have a reason, doesn't it?"

It took Ruby two seconds to guess it, since she's a pretty smart girl, when the social anxiety isn't on _her._ Yet unlike their short stacked leader, Blake didn't pause to think about it, and instead _really_ understood Weiss's intentions.

When she did, Ruby had to nervously hiss and hide in the covers, watching her two teammates get totally _not okay_ close, both of them quickly looking madder and madder by the second. She's supposed to be their leader! Yet-

"I tried. Schnee." Blake snarled, almost nose to nose with the stone cold heiress. that _literal _scary row of feline teeth _probably_ didn't mean her buddies were gonna have a friendly peck on the lips.

She whimpered when Weiss didn't back down, tilting her head and looking _equally _liable to murder-death-kill the Faunus girl. Ruby shivered, fighting with herself to just do...something!

"I listened, cooperated, and even fucking prayed, woman. I _prayed _to my ancestral spirits for the slim chance that my people's worst fucking enemy would turn over a new leaf."

Weiss didn't move, even when Blake's rising anger covered her in excess spittle. "Yeah, my _people_, bitch. Which the Schnee Dust Company unfairly pays and harrasses on a daily basis. You're just fucking like them, a _whore _for the dollar."

Weiss, though shaking, kept still. "So you stand by them?"

"The Fang? Obviously not, since if I was a true believer, like I should be, you'd be beaten dead." Blake grew cold, with a big toothy grin to boot. "Used and broken, punched and kicked and licked and sacrificed to the old ones, they'd feast on your tears and that _supple, pristine _flesh."

Weiss backed away. "What...?-" Blake only stepped closer, eyes maniacal and terrifying to Ruby. She's never seen the Faunus girl so... _feral_ before! Neither has her bestie, apparently, since she's shaking. Ruby could tell, it's all in the wrist.

Blake's cool became an inferno, Ruby hid under the blankets, watching from a little eyehole she made. "That's what the true born would do, the men and woman who follow the tradition of _my _tribe. You fucking _flesh _creatures took OUR home and destoryed OUR sanctuary! Throwing us onto an island off in the middle of nowhere, left to salvage and trade _everything _to survive!"

"You're out of your goddamn mind, woman." Weiss stepped back again, halfway unsheathing her rapier. "I didn't cause this, neither did Ruby. You are an extremist hellbent on subversion-" Blake hissed, throwing her claw forward, which was quickly stopped by Weiss's swift stab.

Yet, the Blake who did that was a clone, and the real one hopped on Weiss's back a second later. Screaming, the heiress slammed herself into the wall, back first, turning herself over and hoisting the grinning Cat Faunus up off her feet.

"Fucking _mongral!"_ Weiss slammed her again, only to get Blake's _still _toothy grin and a batch of manaical giggles. "I'm not even arguing about equality at this point, I just would like _you _and your cabal of _pychopathic_ _cannibals_ to leave my family the fuck alone!"

The girl giggled some more. "Hit me."

"...what?" Blake smiled, grabbing _tight_ on Weiss's hold on her shoulders. "Hit me. Beat me, make me bleed. I'll never break. Adam did it lots, and I always took it. Because they recurited me-_I_, from all the tribes, got to be a personal liuetenant of The Bull's fortunate son." She didn't even look at Weiss anymore, staring off dreamily. "He taught me many things. How to hide, sneak, pretend, and love. Lots of love, I enjoyed doing it."

"Oh _fuck_." Weiss tried to let go, but _Blake_ had the hold on _her _now, not letting the panicking heiress let go. "Ruby! Call Yang-"

Blake laughed, fully throwing away all civilly and _biting _Weiss in the neck, possibly breaking past Aura. "I shall _never _break in the face of oppression! The True Fang's ideals shall live in me! LONG LIVE THE FANG!" Blake tackled her, struggling them to the floor. Ruby sqeaked, fidgeting from on high and texting _everyone_ she could.

From atop a squawking Schnee, Blake bared her claws, the bow on her head _gone _and leaving two pointed ears to glow under the moonlight.

"LONG LIVE THE FANG!" She roared, to her teamate's horror.

"LONG LIVE THE TIGER!"

* * *

"So, this is Beacon Academy?"

Yang hummed, done dragging him along, partially becuase he's _finally _cooperating and-she'll never openly admit this, but Yang got _very _tired halfway and wanted to just chuck him somewhere, skiddaddling before monkey boy could enact revenge.

Lucky her, since after letting him slump to the floor, Sun's personality began to shine, which really made Yang happy. He's a decent enough guy to make small talk with, _even_ when kidnapped.

"I gotta say though: Haven smelled a lot better. There's like no flowers here, just benches and trees n'shit."

"Yeah. Yet you'll probably love the student body." Yang was already giggling to herself, the events of the past few months playing out like an absurdist theatre play of pain and suffering.

They stopped at the school staute, absently staring at it. "It's kinda unnoticable, but my sister's friend has been doing..._something_ to get the school's attention. Including our combat teacher, who chases him around the forest on her spare time."

Yang frowned. "Now to think about it, she does it on _company _time as well, sorta? Does she get paid to teach here?"

Sun opened his mouth, like he's planning to refute _every_ single macro detail of her argument, bu paused. Then frowned. "These are licensed hunstmen, working to keep _humanity _and _faunuskind_ safe from the Grimm's evilness and stuff. You don't think they're getting paid by a union?"

"Think bigger." She tapped her noggin', leaning on the statue's plaque. "I bet they're funded by the council or some shit, cuz I'm not sure about Mistral or Vacou, but teachers here?-"

"Yeah, paid squat." Sun nodded. "Mistral doesn't have that problem as much, but you go to inner city Vacou? You'll find the most crazy civilian fights in your life. Don't even get me started on their hunstamn school either, it's insane-"

Yang coughed, tapping the plaque. "Come over here, I wanna give you a Yangly apology."

"Oh?" Sun snarked, strutting over. "What for? This monkey boy's been treated with _complete _respect, or whatever a stupid simian like him deserves, right?" Despite the harsh talk, Sun leaned in close, matching her grin for grin.

"I'm a free spirit, Yang, but you'll be quitting this little drag around. I turned an eye when people could've been hurt by our bullshit, but here?" In a flash, he casually twirled a nunchuck, inches away from her face.

"I'd have no problems thunkin' a hypocrite like you on the head and runnin' off. I've done _much_ worse to survive in Vacou, trust me."

She did. Not in the regular sense, but Yang knows when she fucks up. So, when all else falls, this Xiao Long has one trick up her sleeth! Sending a quick prayer to the Sainlty Light Brother above, Yang leaned in, grin becoming something more..._sexy_. "I'm a bad, _bad_ girl, Sun. I've known this for awhile, my daddy even said as much..."

Sun froze, feeling her warm fingers stroke his hardened chest. "But there's some things I'm _very _good at, and willing to show to a particularly _good _man like yourself..." she got confident in his quiet, genuinely enjoying his rock hard abs. "So, won't you forgive a dumb blonde like me? I'm just _oh so_ emotional and scared, but that could change..."

Yang whispered in his ear. "...if you'd only help me with my more _domestic_ issues-"

"Nah." Sun brushed her off. "I don' fuck with no thots, let alone human women. My boys back home be goddamn _clowns_ for wanting girls like you. Straight up."

Offended by...by. She was _mad-oh she was fucking FURIOUS-_

Yang pushed him away, feeling her eyes heat up, trying to burn out the tears bulding up. She's _always_ wowed a boy! And the fact he's just _standing_ there, shaking his head and backing up? Yang wanted him _gone_, wanted to dominate and _burn!_

She stalked forward, hellbent on beating his cowardly face in. "Ay-ay-ay?! The fuck?! Back up!"

Sun pulled his nunchucks out fully, spinning them around. "You _crazy_, bitch! 'Fuck outta here-"

"I don't even _care anymore_, Sun!" Yang equipped her gauntlets, feeling the flames warp the air around her. "Everyone keeps hitting and yelling and _hurting_ me! I just want them to _burn__! _I want _her _to burn for leaving us!"

She punched the ground, causing a gesier of stone and dirt to lift Sun off his feet, yelling the whole way.

"She left me! Sun!"

Sun panicked about, hopping on and off random chuncks of rock floating up. "Who did?!-"

Yang was the eye of a dirty storm. "My mom! She...she never came back! I'll never forgive her! _Forgive you-"_

"Yang?" She stopped, Sun stopped too, and landed on the statue, hanging on it for dear life. "Don't forget Ruby's training, okay? They need you, _she _needs you."

It...she...

Yang breathed in and out, letting the truth wash over her and _not _breaking anything else. Ruby wouldn't want that, and neither would that damn Arc grinning at her, arms crossed and surrounded by his...oh, great.

* * *

"I'm happy this happened, though." He told her, ignoring Russell's cackling in the back. "You have a _reason_ for your anger, don't you?"

She didn't respond, neither did the Monkey Faunus guy who landed a ways off from her. Both _did_ frown, though, probably baffled by the ragged group of six dumbasses holding rusty old fishing rods.

They've arrived: The Foresaken Six, The Kosher Boys, whatever stupidly clever label _Dove _of all people mumbled around. Other than his new favorite lackey, nobody snorted or an equivalent at the names. Except Ren, who just rolled his eyes and tapped Jaune on the shoulder.

"Those two. What's their names again?-"

Lazily, Jaune pointed behind him, and at the duo. "What, _Ding _and _Dong_ over there?"

Russell gasped, shoving his whisper buddy away, who chose to cheerfully whistle off any of the other's scorn, which only got him _more_ suspicion. "Me and Dove are just havin' a laugh, bro! If anything _he's _the ding dong!-"

Dove, in a show of character-that Jaune _really _liked-huffed like an actual teenager and _not_ a mean spirited bully-boy. "That's bs, bro. I'm chillin here _revolutionizing_ our naming market-

Russell cackled again. "We have those?-"

"Duh!" Dove smiled, wrapping an arm around his dopey faced buddy. "You realize we're gonna have to change the name up everytime we add a dude, Boss?"

Cardin still wasn't over that, grumbling into his elbow. Not even meeting Jaune's raised brow, or Ren's shockingly strong gaze.

It took these Fourless Four roughly thirty minutes before they accepted Ren as his defacto second in command, for the simple reason that this mother-fucker looked calm and talked _harsh._

Ren stepped to the giggling duo. "Yes, well, I'd hope we worry about more pressing concerns later on." His patient pink glower did wonders for their insecurity, seperating and standing them up with straightened backs. Jaune couldn't have asked for a better cult lieutenant.

"Otherwise, we might not have to overlook _both_ your incompetence in fishing, or your continued insubordination." He licked his lips, frowning. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ren, sir!" Nodding, Jaune's bro returned to his side. "Apologies, Jaune. I needed to weed out further stupidity for the time being. Also, hello Yang."

"Hi...?" Yang sratched her head, mirrored by the Monkey Faunus. "This is your group, Arc? I'm honestly kinda unnerved."

"Oh? Why's that?"

She sighed, looking them over. "You're out till _eleven thirty five _at night with five other grown men, carrying wooden fishing rods and having a _clear _dominance hierarchy. Why?"

Jaune frowned, looking the boys over, who all scoffed to some degree. Ren spoke for him. "Is it '_toxic masculinity' _then, Yang?"

"N-no! I'm just...fuck, I don't know-"

"Aren't you _also_ doing something you shouldn't be doing late at night?" He piped in, feeling the hormones kick up in tandem with his boys voicing agreement. Jaune's only got five followers so far yet he's _already _feelin' the fucking rush. "Me and boys just be out fishin'. Much more healthy then whatever you've been doing here."

Yang grumbled, but said no more. The monkey guy, however, looked curious. Jaune did too, so he walked up to him. "Hey man, what's up?"

Monkey guy blinked, pointing at himself. "You talkin' to me?"

"Fuck yeah dude! C'mere." He stepped up, grabbing the man's hand firmly and patting him on the shoulder, monkey bro seemed to lighten up at the contact. "We just got here, but I wanna commemorate you on havin' principle, bro."

Off to the side, Yang moaned and produced bad vibes. "God dammit, Arc. I have a meltdown and you fucking _recruit _the person I harassed-" Ren shushed her, and gave zero fucks for the hoe's continual anger, which she then began to whisper yell at his poor second-in-command.

The ninja boy was a trooper, though, and situated him and the girl off to the side a bit. Jaune _really _appreciated Ren, he's a beast, and so he returned the guys secretive thumbs up and talked to monkey bro.

"Anyways..." Jaune patted monkey bro's shoulder, getting his attention away from Yangry hoes. "You got kidnapped by her, right?"

"Yessir. She told me about _boats and _some shit being my fault, and demanded I fix it and talk to her...partner or something...? I don't know."

"Where'd you come from?"

Monkey bro pounded his chest, grinning wide. "The names Sun Wukong, born and bred under Monty's flamin' hot oasis, but decided to come to Mistral for training. School in Vacou is messy thanks to The Great War n' shit."

He smiled at the guy. "I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc. Im obligated to tell you, my friend, that it's short, sweet, and loved by all _ladies-" _Yang scofffed in the back, done whining to poor ol' Ren.

"Okay, _whatever_. This bad bitch here think's it's the name of a dumb fuckboi but _sure. _Lets go with that." For extra sass, Yang huffed and flipped her hair like a proper mean girl. "Out here with your dumbass boys with _fishing rods_? Please, I don't like when Ruby does it but at least she gets shit."

"Yeah?" He said, seeing Sun frown at her from his side. "That's why you ain't a lady, hoe. You're goddamn _thottie. _Let the MEN speak up now, alright?"

She sputtered, but probably remembered Ruby, and kept her trap shut. "Whatever, I'm tired and _not _gonna deal with juiced up Jaune without Rubes being here."

Ignoring her, Jaune continued. "Sun?"

"Yeah bro?" Already, monkey bro didn't tense up with his arm in his shoulder, Jaune's feelin' _real _good about this.

"I respect you, man. You know when morals go first, much better then _those _two meat heads in the back?"

Dove and Russell snorted, but saw the banter for what it was. "So I'm gonna extend my hand out to you bro, and ask you an important question."

Sun nodded along. "Aight. Lay it on me bro." Jaune got in close, shining those pearly Arc whites.

"Have you ever wanted to find yourself? Or perhaps something important?"

Sun nodded, lookin' thoughtful.

"Okay, okay...then what if I told you me and these boys back here." With his thumb pointed back, he got Sun's attention on the gaggle, who grinned back in greeting for the most part. "Planned on an ultimate business venture not _only _to help our local township, but also to revolutionize the fishing market in ways only _huntsmen _could know how."

Jaune shifted their attention to the broken moon. "Image that: in droves, warriors of light leading and organizing fishing ventures out into the great unknown! Ya see it?"

"_Fuck._" Sun whispered. "Yeah, I'm seeing it _real _clear. My tribe back home would love this! So often fishing boats never come home because Grimm steal them!" Jaune hissed sympathetically, but hooked in that entrepreneurial spirit still.

"We can stop that, together! We're small and stupid now, but trust me Sun, we've got all we need: there's a settlement down in Forever Falls a ways off from here, where we can buy some boats at a decent price and learn to fish."

The Arc extended his hand, meeting the man's eyes without fail. "I don't know your situation in life, but we're honestly a brotherhood before anything else. So...you in?"

"Wanna join my Foreskin Gang? Find the man who sterilized your heart and finally fuckin' _make _something out of yourself?"

**The foreskin part kinda curbs the awesomeness unfortunately.**

True, yet Jaune couldn't think on that now, he had to wait for Sun's decision. Which he did. _without_ _fail._

Sun Wukong paused over the 'Foreskin Gang' part, however, instead of shying away at the silly name, Sun only looked _more _determined after hearing it. "Yeah, bro. Count me in, I'll be telling my team up in Mistral about this shit as well."

Satisfied, and pumped up at Sun's enthusiasm, Jaune patted his shoulder real firm, and turned to the others. "Alright, everyone, thats a wrap for today. Y'all tired?"

As expected, they nodded.

"Fine by me. Sun? I'll be finding you a place to sleep-"

Sun put his hands up, surprised and flattered. "You good bro, I'm comfortable with a tree, it's the Simian Tribe in me." Jaune nodded. Not understanding the _importance_ of that, but he's very familiar with identity and stuff. "Cool, we'll contact ya after class."

A curtesy glance at Foreskin Gang shows the tiredness taking effect: Sky and Ren drooped a bit, and everyone else looked ready to keel over. Yang, for whatever reason, seeemed _vibrantly _awake, and kinda peeved. Not that it matters, though. Since hoes always be mad.

"So, Yang?"

She grumbled. "Yes...?"

"What'd you need Sun for?"

"Ermmm...see, that's a tough one." Yang nervously scratched her cheek. "I was super emotional and things _just happened _and-"

Suddenly, across the courtyard, a rocket locker soared above them. Slow enough for to ogle at in shock, yet fast enough to _barely _see it slam into their dorm room building.

Yang gasped, rushing forward with gauntlets drawn. "That's my dorm room!" A little stunned, they watched her back for a moment, before Jaune came to his senses and unsheathed Crocea Mors.

"Gentlemen?" He asked, watching them flare Aura-Sun included-and bare their weapons. "We've got _one more problem _tonight, so keep your wits about you and _not _collapse under the might of techncolroed waifus, aight?"

To his mounting pride, they didn't pause at the funny wording, gathering round at his back. "Yessir!"

Smiling, Jaune ran after her, hearing the Foreskin Gang roar a challenge behind him. "Come on them!"

Under the moonlight, seven roaring men-young and energized-unitarily bounded across the courtyard. Weapons in hand, and trusty fishing rods on standby. Ready to learn, ready to _create. _All under the guise of foreskin finding.

Jaune laughed, and wouldn't have his group be _any _other way.

* * *

He wished this wasn't suspected.

The hallways were cluttered with students in pajamas, scared and staring at the commotion of Team RWBY's dorm room. Or, around it in general, as the door was blown off, and dust kinda exploded against the walls some places. Also, Nora and Pyrrha were there, periodically getting chucked out the room and back.

Feminine screams and-something about fangs?-graced his ear, definitely _not _productive for the people's peace, as his group could see it.

Some random students _tried _to step into the pontential battleground in there, and said students appeared beaten and bruised in the hallway. It's a war zone with less blood: students groaned and moaned around the floor, tended to by nervous comrades. Nobody understood what the fuck was even _happening_, just quietly watched and reacted to dust setting the goddamn walls on fire.

Crying, screaming, and-hey, Pyrrha had clothes on-bleeding was _everywhere_. The Foreskin Gang stood baffled, unsure whether to help or not, or even if they could do _anything_.

Yet Jaune knew now what's gonna have to happen. He's a leader now, one who _must _stop the bullshittery of his sexy friends and make meaning from Monty's cruel world. So he moved forward

Quietly, as they walked down hallway-watching students watch them-Jaune tapped Ren on the shoulder. "Bro?"

"-wha. Oh. Yes Jaune?"

"You were right."

Russell, in an act of actually _good_ insubordination, came to a crying guy's aid, patting him up and checking for broken bones. The others looked at Jaune for answers, amazingly _wanting-_even Cardin!-to help their fellow huntsmen in training tonight. He nodded to them. "Me, Ren, and Sun got this. Go protect our people, guys."

They did just that: readjusting broken bones and dragging poor sods from the chaos. Jaune cleared the way, rasing his voice high above the masses, like an Arc should.

"Let's go people!" He clapped hard. "Up and at it! Nothing to see here! Go!"

Bystanders listened, crowding back into their rooms and dragging their buddies along with them. Now the only people around were his own, stragglers, or Pyrrha and Nora, who stared at him.

Ren tapped his shoulder again, curiosity in his eyes. "Hey, Jaune?"

"Mhm?"

"What am I right about?"

He grinned at him. "Disagreeable women. Now be prepared to deal with some, you too Sun."

The Monkey Faunus groaned, but gave him a happy grin and thumbs up.

_Heavy_ footfalls. Familiar metal tassels or whatever clinking in the quiet, their red headed owner not caring about the noise _or _the dust laden combat she just left. Instead, his Pyrrha ran to him excitedly, leaving Nora to fight _something _in Team RWBY's dorm alone. "Jaune! You're back! We've a bit of a problem-"

He met her half-way, figuring to _actually _assert mature dominance, and take Pyrrha by the lips.

To his ego, she practically melted into the kiss, exploring his mouth with a sizzling fervor only fondness could breed.

**You're in control?**

He's in control, grinning into the liplock. The giggles and smushed metal told him she's liking the situation. Probably helped that he grappled her butt like it's playdough, since the perky thing squished like it.

It's _really _stupid in his mind: whilst dust-once again-covered the walls, this time in ice, he stood there in full view of his subordinates, making out with his overeager thicc mommy gf.

**Feels like a pipe dream, yeah? **

Yeah. She whispered to him inbetween kisses, breathy and excited. "Blake's-ah..-gone rouge, J-Jaune. She attacked Weiss and Ruby called us over, did you get it?"

"Nope." He pulled away, pecking her forehead for good measure. Still didn't satisfy her though. "Too busy chillin' with the boys, Ren and our new buddy Sun included. Say hello?"

"Evening!" Sun chirped. "Yang kiddnapped me and actually _wanted_ me to see Blake. Are they in there?"

Pyrrha smiled, cheek to cheek with him. "Yes, _everyone _essentially is, that's the problem..." Nora came in just then, bouncing against the wall and landing in a slump before them, which Ren quickly righted, and dusted her off.

Properly not giggling like a mad woman against the floor, Nora beamed at him from Ren's arms. "Yeah! Blake's super good at not getting hit! It helps when Ruby calls in her weapons locker and Yanger management climbs through the window! Ya love to see it, Jaune-Jaune!"

He cringed, remembering that, and the screaming-lots of screaming.

**But-**

_But._ Jaune had a job to do, and silently jogged to the opened doorframe, peaking inside.

Chaos. Absolute chaos. Beds were thrown about and walls burned and frozen. Technoclored waifus running around the cramped hellhole like lab rats on humanoid steroids. A rocket launched locker lodged itself in the floor, probably in some poor team's ceiling.

Weiss squawked, waving her rapier around like a magic wand, shooting dust at walls with _slightly _darker blotches.

Yang, supringly _not _enraged, slammed into the walls here and there, sometimes suplexing a clone, only to yell in annoyance when it's not _actually _her cat partner.

Blake herself hissed, coming in like a fleshy bird of prey on either of the two girls. Shouting 'for The White Fang!' Or whatever.

And Rubes? She's in the corner, forgetting her locker and curling into herself, shooting her sniper around whenever Blake picks on her. A disaster all in all. He stepped in, his friends crowding in behind him.

"Guys?" He asked, over the yelling, which _did_ get their attention. "I've been called to deal with y'alls bullshit. What happend-"

Hissing fury jumped towards him, golden eyes angry and maybe even fucking _murderous_. Pyrrha was about to move in before him, shield transforming, but Jaune? After all these months, he was ready.

Unsheathing Crocea Mors, Jaune let Blake _CLANG_ against the metal, and hit the floor, destroying her velocity and her face. While everyone collectively stared, he coughed. "Ruby?"

She nearly tripped over herself, jump-hugging him and definitely _not _looking like she's about to cry. Pyrrha was gonna say something about this, but one glare kinda scuffed all her jealousy fulled plans. Which secretly shocked the shit outta him, but once again, Jaune _had a job to do._

**Yep. Ask the cookie loli about the situation, don't worry about Pyr. If _anything _blame internalized traditional values or some shit, I dunno.**

"Jauney-kun!" She whined, hanging off him. "They wouldn't stop! Always screaming about stupid politicsand fangsand _not _friendship! I'm gonna put them _all _under the grind now, you guys hear me?"

Weiss panted, but stopped her dust shooting. "Fine. We've got worse things to deal with, like the terroist girl over there."

Jaune watched Yang sneak up on the Faunus, grappling with her and hoisting the catty mess up for everybody to see. "Terrorist?"

"She's been shouting about The White Fang, Arc." Weiss dusted herself off and rudely poked Blake in the cheek, pulling back when it nearly cost her the finger. "An organization that's stolen from dust stores recently. She's a radical and lieutenant to some figurehead named 'Adam'-"

Sun choked. "Adam?!"

"Yes, monkey boy. Know him-"

"He's Menagerie's death cult cunt, some sorta centerhead for a new religion." Sun shook his head, sending Blake nothing but pity. "Says the Vacouan Montytheism is outdated and oppressive, wants to instead worship the _tribes themselves_."

"Oh?" Weiss perked up. "She told us tribes worshipped the ancestors, and would consume humans."

Sun stared at her, then at Blake. "'Fuck you on about? Might be true that both me and you acknowledge the _reality _of institutionalized racism, but there's no way I'm gonna worship people just because they have goddamn monkey tails. Nah."

"The people eating was a lie." Blake sounded so pissed off that she just _couldn't not_ speak in monotone. "I leanered to do that very well. It got Weiss to hit me and bare my fangs. It justified my assault and my inner pain. You're from Vacou? Tribe Simian?"

"Yes ma'am."

She snorted. "Cowards, you and the rest who hide away in the big port cities. The Tribes from there _never _felt the pain of The Great War, as the Tribes in Vale and Mistral were the _actual _progressives of the Faunus Rights movement. What'd your Monty do, anyways?"

Sun shurgged. "A lot of things, like build communities and art places or whatever. I only moved into the city for middle school stuff, but I'll tell you this: if you want more humans to accept the cause, maybe _not _worship things they don't even have?"

"Tch. Whatever. The only supreme being I recognize is The Tiger, who sits as High Leader of our race, and the figurehead of Tribe Feline-"

"Okay! Let's _stop._" Jaune put his hands out, making some space between the two. "I've had enough about politics and shit for one day. Why'd Blake go sicko mode and cause everything to explode?"

Ruby chirped in, nervously chuckling. "Weiss was kinda suspicious of Blake's, eh, _enjoyment?_ Of the White Fang and stuff, so she got mad and tried to, eh, do something not very nice to Weiss-"

"Haha!" Yang beamed. "Hella sick wording sis-"

Jaune put his hand up, silencing _anymore _verbal diarrhea. "Okay, so y'all are saying that while Yang went to Vale to escape Ruby's boat enthusiasm, Weiss and Blake finally couldn't fucking exist next to each other anymore, so they instead beat each other."

He then glanced back. "Pyrrha and Nora responded to Ruby's call for help while me and the boys went fishing. Why did you two _not _stop them-"

Pyrrha frowned. "Weiss is a _terrible shot." _

Nora nodded along. "What she said! Plus, my weapon takes lots of space and basaiclly scuffs _everyone's _movement in tight spaces. The chaos is fun anyways!"

"..._right._ So after Yang kidnapped our monkey bro here"-the fact no one flinched at the wording made _him _flinch-"we met up with them at the statue, and saw Ruby's locker skyrocket into Team RWBY's dorm. Thus alerting us all of the scuffle, and further complicating it because there's a fucking locker in your room and grown women are swinging hammers."

"Haha, The Nora has been mentioned!-"

"Hush. I'm trying to _not _panic right now." Jaune slapped his forehead. Many times. "I'm gonna get blamed for this, somehow. Glynda thinks I'm your goddamn cult leader and will use it as reason to bully me further. Just _why_, Blake? Why are you like this?"

Weiss squawked agreement. "That's what I'm saying!-" Jaune still shushed her though, watching golden eyes watch him.

"I've learned to keep in the shadows, and honestly?" Blake breathed out the angst, somewhat. "I might have rationally disassociated myself with the Fang, but in my heart I _really _agree with the motives. Weiss's bullshit just wore on me, and I snapped. For what it's worth? I didn't mean for you to take the blame, Jaune. You too Ruby."

Whilst the cookie loli gave a thumbs up, Jaune had to ask. "Guys, I'm not your defacto cult leader person, right?"

...

...

...

"...Guys..?!-"

"I _mean_." Ruby sucked her teeth in. "I'm very insecure about my friends beating each other, and I like the sound of your voice telling me what to do. Also! I think everybody could agree that sneaking out and getting Porfesssor Peach's permission to crap on Goodwitch _was _pretty leader like, eh?"

To his inner turmoil, everyone _did _nod along to that, Weiss included. "Not that we're a part of your weird fishing cult, or _cult _in general. But right now? You walked in and stopped Blake's rampage while we floundered about, I can respect that, Arc."

Yang and Blake remained silent though, just staring at him and occasionally at one another. Other then that? Everyone confidently looked towards him _not _simply as a friend, but the peak of a dominance hierarchy or some shit... Ish?

**Functionally yes, but just don't refer to the pot as a pot. Call it a _kitchen utsenil _instead.**

...Sure, yeah, let's go with that. Jaune sighed, wanting to cuddle a waifu and _not _worry about the shit Ozpin'll tell him. "Alright guys, I'm fuckin' done for the night. So let's head to Team JNPR's room and _not _hurt each other-or I swear to my father's_ Holy Oum On High_ that I WILL be spanking someone." He pointed at the crowd, face a suspicious snarl. "Understood?"

They mumbled.

"Sorry, _huh? _Are y'all gonna give me boomer hearing now? Speak up!"

"Yes, Jaune!" The fact _everyone-_Weiss, Yang, and Blake begrudgingly included-said that made him happy, and proud.

**You're really doing it, aren't ya?**

Damn right. Jaune shooed his lot along, squeezing them through the doorway one by one. When everyone waited for him outside, a small hand tugged at his sleeve. Ruby wanted to talk.

"Jauney-kun?" She tugged some more, looking up at him, eyes shiny. "I eh.._eh..."_

No. _No-_

**Yes-**

_Fuck. Off._ He ain't DOING this shit-

"Could I.." she blew some loose black locks away, showing her pale-white complexion, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Could I sleep in your bed? _N-nothing...eh.._will happen! Pyrrha won't have to worry! I'm just kinda nervous to sleep after this night, y'know?" She poked her fingers together, something that looked _mind bogglingly _innocent.

He's gotta ask: is this the real life her? Or is just a fantasy? Because that blush looked _raw _and he-

**Does it matter? **

What do _you _think?

**I don't, _you _think for me-**

"Hey. 'Sempai?'"

"Huh?!"

She giggled. "Blake said to call you that! So did the anime I've watched recently! Wanna watch _together? _Pyrrha could even join!"

He didn't respond, looking at his friends in the hallway bicker and banter about random stuff, ignoring Ruby's needy tugs. "Sempai? Sempai-Sempai! Are ya there?-"

"Yep." He pulled her along, waist to waist. "We've got little floor room anyways. And besides, who says the road to maturity isn't full of sleepovers?"

"Eh? You want us to be mature?" The others could hear them now, so Jaune figured to preach to his growing choir real quick.

"Absolutely, Rubes. _Everyone of y'all _need to be mature." He walked through them, fiddling with the dorm room keys and glancing at his masses. "So no more fighting in _domestic _areas, or anywhere not a training session. Also, Nora? No more sexual harassment."

"Awwww..."

He rolled his eyes. "Team CRDL, you guys good for the night? Sun?" Respectively, they nodded, heading out without anymore fanfare. Leaving Team RWBY and JNPR to stand around awkwardly while Jaune fiddles with the _stupid _goddamn dorm room door and-

Oh good! It's opened, he held it for all, smiling genuine relief. "Come on in!"

They did, squeaks and squawks and groans in all, also hisses. You'd think he's running a circus.

Nonetheless, they curled up somewhere, including Rubes, who shyly snuggled into his bed sheets. Hopefully _not _smelling it, jeez.

Pyrrha poked his shoulder, question in her eyes. "She's scared, Pyr. Let her join us."

The doubt was there, but her irrational loyalty won out easily. She huffed, plopping onto his bed, nearly throwing the cookie loli off.

Jaune, from his perch at the door, looked at the recovering chaos all around.

Beacon, once again, has become the proverbial battleground of stupidity, the dust lingering in the air said as much.

**You know what's beautiful about it, though?**

Huh?

**The mess of our antics was solved _by _our antics. Things are changin' mate, besides the women in your bed!**

Jaune paused, slumping onto his bedside, just like he used to do when playing Grimmcraft. Only this time the Rexbox controller wasn't in his hand, and there was no Pyrrha to pull him back, giggling sultrily, while Ruby squeaked about lewd behavior.

Maybe, just maybe, Jaune Arc has realized that women are _indeed _real-and matter in fact-his denial of them, and everyone else, shows just how dumb he's been these...uh, past _seventeen years?_ The Brine seemed to agree, and left him be.

The giggles and warm bodies answered that more then enough, he smiled.

Collecting waifus? Being responisble? Hell, society and _women?_ Yeah, he's got it now.

It's time he met his obligations, and forced _these _dumb-dumbs around him to do so as well.

* * *

**_I spontaneously pulled an all-nighter to put this out here and re-edit the chapter _**

**_Okay, so here's what happened:_**

**_Jaune's further accepting his fate, ish. Not enough to comfortably court the cookie loli, but enough to get everyone into gear. _**

**_Also, the boys are comin' together! We'll be getting into their boat adventures from next chapter onwards, including actually seeing them fish. AFTER Jaune meets Ozpin again, that is._**

**_Blake and Weiss's scene occurs a couple days after meeting sun and the coppers, so too the scene with Ren and Jaune._**

**_Anyways, I think the 8-9k cap can be lengthen a bit, maybe up to 11k or something, idk._**

**_Thanks everyone, take care._**


	8. Forskined Responsibility

Things always seemed nonsencial, especially when you're a big baby boy who can't handle the pressure.

Like he is-or was, since the cookie waifu in his arms wouldn't call him that, right?

Eh, wasn't important anyways.

Pyrrha's snoring-yeah, she actually did that-_directly_ in his ear brought peace and good vibes. Anxiety too: Ruby snuck past her scary woman stare overnight, she _had too._

When they first fumbled under the sheets, Ruby was the one shoved off to the far end, forced to watch her other redhead claim his shoulder like a harpy.

He drifted off after that, not focused on their snuggle struggles from behind. Probably the cause of _all _his immediate problems in life: not paying attention to pretty girls fight for his attention, or denying they exist in general.

Seriously, the fuck is _wrong_ with him?

Jaune shook his head, finding nice comforts in Ruby's scented shampoo. 'Strawberry Goodness' de 'la-la-la.' Whatever that meant, he enjoyed sniffing the minor cooing in his arms, but not the Yanger Management System staring bloody red daggers through his goddamn skull.

The primal terror flooded his cock and balls with estrogen. But as Jaune leaned _away_ from the partially unpajama'd Rubes, she subconsciously snuggled back. Whining like the innocent girl he _assumed _she was, yet her-...

**Her _what_, Jaune?**

Nope. Not answering that. He's a man of reason, and will never comment on growing body part..._thingies_ smushing against him.

Jaune wanted to scream, whisper something yucky to wake Rubes up and stop her soft loli breathing from numbing the terror, but she just _didn't stop!_

Yang for her part dwelled under Nora's bed, some sick joke or not Jaune couldn't care. Grinning big-_too big_ for actual joy and not crazy sunny dragon intentions for mayhem and violence.

She didn't do this last night! Why?! All she did was flop on Nora's bed and pass out, not bothering to even _glare _at the cookie loli giggling at him!

Trying to prevent another brawl, he whispered to the bed gremlin. "_Hello? _Yang?"

"Scoundrel." She spat, and _actually _spat. "User and womanizer, manipulator and heart breaker."

"...uhh..?"

"What? You're doubting me?" She hissed, crawling from the depths of dusty Nora chambers. "I'll show you how _I _fish, sister stealer. Fishin' for your goddamn doom-"

Thunk. Nora's bed bounced a bit, not even flinching the bubbly terrorist snoozing into her pillow.

He could empathize with Yang's feeling, really! Hitting furniture never felt good, neither did older men sleeping with your sister!

Not that Jaune ever remembered seeing it. _Luckily_, as his older sisters left home as soon as they could, these last few years were basically just him and Verdy. Mom too, but-

Yawning. Cute and quirky. Right in tandem with his scroll's alarm system flaring.

He shut it up, groaning and moaning away the sun's miserable rays.

"Uh..." he poked the shuffling loli below him. "Wakey-wakey, we've got breakfast and potentially eggs and bakey."

Ruby grumbled, but her-Lord, forgive him for what he's boutta say-silver irises fluttered open. Seeing the world once more, with smiling blonde dork included. "Sempai?"

Faintly, somebody screeched defiance, and womped Nora's bed _extra _hard. She actually giggled this time, and booty bumped the bed back-still asleep-and caused another array of pained dragon growls.

He is _not_ liking this morning, and wished Rubes didn't either.

"Rubes? Why're we cuddling?"

"...Warm..."

She's not helping-oh fuck Yang's coming out-

"Buddies hang out together, y'know? Pyrrha won't mind..."

Flaming eyes and righteous fury _fwooshed_ down under. Jaune wasn't worried about sultry Spartan Waifu pummpling them, no-no. She'd at least listen to _reason_ and probably not maim cookie waifu.

Don't know why she's so jealous of other women touching his penis-

Oh, okay. Second thought that makes sense-

**Dude!? Pay attention!-**

Yang, like a sunny bat out of hell, _crawled_ from her stanky dungeon with maximum prejudice. Ruby didn't notice yet becuase she's rubbing his jawline and _oh god_ the dragon-

"Jauney-kun?"

"...-Ah! Oh-uhhh, fuck, yeah?" She looked at him funny, but then giggled.

"Can I join your, er, group thingy? Pyrrha's just a moral support and stuff, right?"

Jaune's having a hard time telling her no, especially when she feels this _soft. _"She'll beat me for saying so but..._maybe._"

"Heh. Okie, then could I...I dunno, be just one of the guys?"

_Yes._ That is good.

**No.** **it's not good right now! Pull out!**

Yang gaped, sending him the most painfully malevolent glare he's ever sinned himself into seeing.

Jaune remebered how to play pretend, so _it's fine_.

**Listen to me-**

"Rubes, you can do whatcha want, I'm your uhhh...what _am_ I to you?"

She poked his cheek in, pouting. "My first Beacon Buddy, fellow team leader, and also Gamer Buddy! Eh?"

"But we've never played video games together, Rubes."

"You wanna, sometime?"

"I-" he paused, loosing sight of the Yang. Ruby's starting to fidget under him and he's gotta make a choice-

"Yeah. I'd love too."

Ruby beamed, big and shiny.

Under the morning light, red tinged raven locks frazzled, in a loose tank top? He's not sure when they got bedded out-becuase he fell asleep kinda quick-but goddman bro she looks _good_.

**There ya go. You're doing it-**

No he's not. To cemet that, he thumbed her forehead back into the pillow, she squealed in betrayal.

"Sempai!?"

He liked the space, and _not_ the way she flushed. "We've gotta wake up, there's _school today_ and-"

Hand. _Claw_. It grabbed him by his uniform pants and pulled him to the floor, to _her _dominian, where she lorded over him and hissed for revenge. "Jaune?! Hey-"

Yang shook him. "He's lying to you, Ruby! The boats are just a cover up to acquire coochie!"

Rubes froze, blinked, then groaned. "Yannnng! We're just friends!"

"I get DM's from fuckbois all the time Rubes, he's _just _like one-"

"How'd you know? You never even talk to him!"

"Trust me Rubes!" He could barely breath, the claws of his opressor cut off oxygen flow, all he could do-and see-is Ruby's horrifed face. "Look at him! Sitting there, _menacingly-"_

"That's it!" Ruby, an angel from on high, rolled off the bed. "I'm comin' Sempai!" She landed on her sisters back with a mighty screech, rolling them into Noras bedframe and producing a holy symphony of noise, _perfect _for waking up the others.

Nora yawned, grinning at the two sisters on the floor, who already grabbed for the hair. Jaune met her eyes, and she grinned even _bigger_, like she understood the entire situation. Which, knowing her, she did, and isn't _helping-_

She roared to the ceiling, throwing some pillows up and onto the three dofuses on the floor. If his alarm didn't get them, the raw desire for violence and maythem-whist it occured on the floor-woke them up.

He crawled to his feet, and found at least two sets of eyes _demand _an explanation for the squeaks and bumps near his bedside.

Chuckling, he scratched his neck. "Morning guys, we have school today-"

Weiss snorted. "Yes, fool, we know that. Why is RY of RWBY having domestic warfare under _your _supervision?" Like a queen, she sat prone at Pyrrha's bedside. Confusingly, she _also_ was wearing pajamas, technically a nightgown. "I don't respect a man without control of his life. What of you, Blake?"

On Ren's bed, the grumpy catgirl glared from her sheet cacoon, definitely not a morning person. "I don't care, he's not much a man anyways."

"Hey!" That kinda hurt. "Didn't I block your attack? That isn't manly?"

"What, something a _strong _woman like your Invincible Girl could do?" Blake scoffed, brushing off the blankets. "Please, the only reason we're here, is that Ice Queen there doesn't know how to quit."

Weiss didn't take kindly to that. "Oh? Do be careful, Pagan. We _are _in another team's room, is it proper to provoke violence so early?"

"Don't know, I've dedictaed my life to destroying oligarchs like yourself, Schnee." Blake smiled, hopping off the bed and baring her cat hers confidently. "Wouldn't mean much in the long run to...perhaps _finish up_ an old grievance."

Weiss snarled, Blake grinned, Yang was getting the up on Ruby, Nora laughed, Pyrrha was about to weaponize the holoscreen remote, and Ren stared at him.

"Jaune?" From Nora's pile of blankets, entrapped in love and fluffiness, Ren pleaded with him. "Please stop this. _Please._"

The edge of chaos drawed close, as the group of maniacs hopped off their beds and began to crowd around. Blake and Weiss walked circles, and Pyrrha flew onto the Rose-Xiao Long pile, remote first. Already, the hisses and squawks were upon them. Upon _him_.

It's time this changed, he _had _to stop this, even if he's not strong or confident enough. No more fights, no more tension, no more destruction, no more embarrassment.

He breathed. In and out.

"HEY."

They stopped, jolted by the, for once, _not _noodle boy tone he spoke with, it sounded raw.

Weiss and Blake seperated, Yang dusted herself off and dragged a grumbling Ruby to her feet. Pyrrha and Nora stood by guiltity. They're ready to listen.

He stepped up, standing tall in the middle of _his_ room and glaring at _his _people. "Have you no shame, guys? What's the fucking problem? Huh?"

No answer. Just mumbles and scoffs, from Weiss and Blake. "I'm sorry, girls, what was that?"

Weiss flicked her hair. "Whining won't get us to listen. Blake?"

"Agreed," Blake nodded. "No leader, or anyone worthwhile speaking too, loses their cool."

He glanced at Ruby, who didn't seem willing or able to comment on that, and nodded. "Alright then, sure..."

"But!" Jaune, determination and anger bubbling under the surface, stepped up to the two. "This is _my_ dorm, and as such your wellbeings' are under _my _supervision. Yang and Ruby's aswell."

The height advantage helped alot, especially when you're nearly chest to chest with short technocolored terrors. "So if you want an ounce of sympathy for your stupidity? Grow up. Or else get out of my house and mooch off another dumbass willing to tolerate you."

They growled, but he wasn't done. "Have you realized that these fights could _expel_ you? Where's your care for the future? Career?"

Blake didn't like that. "I don't care!-"

"Yeah, me too, bitch. So let's take several chill pills before I get us _all_ expelled."

She wanted to argue, but Yang luckily slid by, whispering something and pulling her to the bathroom. Left with a thoughtful heiress and three nervous waifus, Jaune sighed.

"I don't want to yell at you guys, shit." He rubbed away the red on his cheeks, this entire situation embarrassed the hell out of him!

**Why?**

Becuase he's whiny! How's it that someone doesn't just...he didn't know! Sound like they control things? Or knew _how _to control things!

**Oh, right.**

Well?

**Just git gud, lmao.**

Fucking how?!

The Brine cackled, laying back on his mind recliner.

**You're a whiny boy-toy becuase there's _still_ insecurity and weakness compared to them. Why's that?**

How's he supposed to know? Jaune just wanted them to stop being annoying and be friends! Is he a responsible for changing their personality or some shit?

**Is shit, fuck, and all inbetween gonna help you here?**

Uhhh, no?

**Then shut up, cunt. Quit whining and stand up straight, you have people watching.**

He did. They were expecting an answer, and incentive. "Alright. Lets take a few steps back now."

Weiss scoffed, but didn't butt in.

Glancing over, he met nervous emeralds and silvers. "Ruby and Pyrrha, go get Yang and Blake. We need everyone here for this."

They listened, albeit Pyrrha glared at her helper, but they listened.

He hand signalled Ren and Nors over. "Weiss?"

She's less confident now that her rebel buddy was gone. "...Yes?"

"You know why I'm angry, right?"

A pause. Nora and Ren frowned from his sides.

"I'd like to never yell and demean people, but it's hard when your friends are so unstable in comparison-"

"We're not unstable!-"

"You're right." He, in a risky play, flicked her forehead, stunning her. "It's just that you, Blake, and Yang beat each other up constantly. Not a problem? Not unstable?"

Weiss is a reasonable girl, that's why she didn't comment on that, and instead grumbled, rubbing her head. "So _please_ don't fight the Cat Faunus, she craves conflict and will use your pride to justify herself. Get me?"

...

"C'mon, Ice Queen." He groaned, "I had to do _something_. My finger isn't gonna break your forehead, ya big baby."

She squawked, but stopped when seeing Nora's toothy grin.

"Now. You'll be calming down whenever you're in here, okay? Ruby hates when this happens." She flinched at that, so he pushed his advantage. "You _do_ care about Ruby! That's good."

"I...suppose so." She flushed, and grumbled. "She's an annoyance in mulitple regards, but the girl cares for her teammates, and has alot of heart. It's foolish, but almost refreshing."

"Awww, bestie!" Exiting the bathroom, Ruby-with Pyrrha lugging Blake in tow-rushed to hug her partner, who predictably squawked. "That's awesome! You like the team attack names too?"

"...Well." Weiss coughed, patting Ruby so she _didn't_ choke in the love hold. "It's clever, and we effectively beat Yang in doing so."

Said brawler snorted, but was content to let this meet together play out, staring at Jaune the enitre time. "Love ya too, Ice Queen."

Blake remained silent, and suspended on Pyrrha's back. No shock there.

Speaking of Pyr, he embraced her, and-to everyone's collective disgust-pecked her lips. "Morning. Did you and Rubes get along?"

"Well..." she giggled. "I got into a bit of a scuffle, and we ended up waking everyone while you slept. They deicded to get into _actual_ pajamas afterwards."

"Oh, that explains the tank tops." Pyr wore one too, bright red and _really_ loose. Did she even _have _a bra? Nevermind, he's not curious.

He clapped. "Okay! We're all here, so let's move past the violent start and _Never._" Jaune growled the next part out, neither too loud or too soft. "_Ever_, do this again. Or our punishment won't be daily beatings by Goodwitch, something more existential instead."

Everyone shuddered at that, at the threat of expulsion or Glynda's abuse? Probably the latter. "Yeah, we did our stuff overnight, so at some point she's gonna come over. _I _for one don't desire death, so how about y'all cooperate with me?"

"How, Arc?" Blake winged, frowning. "I despise the Ice Queen and think the human race is inherently opressive, _you _partially included-"

"Pyrrha?"

She nodded, slamming an Aura enhanced spank onto the whiny cat girl, it made her scream bloody murder.

Jaune tutted, drinking in everyone's shock. "Pyr here listens to me, and _will_ spank you for me as well, so listen up maybe?"

Yang wanted to help, but Ruby held her hand away, so the sunny dragon glared at him instead. "First you seduce my sister, now you have your thic mommy gf beat my Faunus friend?"

"I think you're jealous, Xiao Long." Pyrrha plopped her charge on the ground, who rolled around, hissing about her achy bella booty. "Me and Ruby, despite my suspicions of her, get to cuddle with an actual _man_, who _cares_ about us!"

"Pfft. Okay boomer." Yang rolled her eyes. "Jaune's like seventeen, not man material."

Argument was brewing on that, but he's gotta put in some quick honesty. "She's right Pyr."

"B-but!-"

He shushed her, and looked at Yang.

"I'm dumb, that's a fact, but I'm _capable _as well. So let's stop making choices for Rubes and make our _own_, yeah?"

Ruby appreciated that, nudging her sister's grumpy shoulder. It was enough, and Yang shrugged. "Fine, say your gameplan thing."

With that-unhappy Blake on the floor included-he had their undivided attention. "Good! Now..." he clapped his hands.

"We've some things I wanna do: boats, fishing, and _The White Fang_ included."

Oh, they're listening now! "Ruby?"

"Sempai?" Yang cringed, Jaune wanted to also but the name felt sinfully fitting.

"Could you...uh, go to Vale today? We need more information on essentially all three of those thingies. Anticlimatic but-"

"You want to know about The Fang?!" Blake, energized, hopped up from the floor. "Why? That's _my_ business! Not yours!"

"What if I told you..." he smiled, rubbing his hands together. "That we could find them, and see what they're actually all about. So that _you _and our Ice Queen can finally see them for what they are and not kill each other."

Ruby pouted at her. "Seriously, that's an actual problem of ours. Blake?-"

"Okay-okay! I'll...follow along." Defeated, and droopy eared, Blake joined their little oval of friendship. "I don't know where to start, you want my recap of being in it or something?"

"Nope." He snorted. "I want you to tolerate Snow Angel, and go with everyone to school and Vale, with or without the bow. Got it?"

"I...! Okay. Sure. Whatever..."

Blake leaned into Yang's shoulder rub, hopefully _not_ liable to do stupid stuff anytime soon. Rubes smiled her thanks.

"Alright! So just to be clear: we're gonna _not_ be immature _and_ we're gonna work together to get boats n' stuff! Also terrorists!-"

"They're not-" Yang shushed her, impaitently shooeing him on.

"_Possible_ terrorists, then." Jaune grinned, gently squeezing Ruby's hand. "You in?"

Her smile was pearly white, as usual. "Yep!"

"Cool, let's get dressed then, and meet up at the statue in the courtyard later." He's feeling good again, that control the night prior, it burried social anxiety sucker punching his stomach. "Y'all get that?"

"Yes-yes." Weiss butted in, pushing Jaune near the door. "Take Ren with you, as I'd rather not change in the presence of boys. Especially ones as _scraggly _as you two."

Ren looked to Nora, who shrugged and carefully dragged him out of bed and at Jaune's feet, who glanced down at him.

"You good, bro?"

"...Yes, I'm good." Ren stumbled up, holding the door open for him. "You first, I assume these..._lovely_ women want the problem child out first?"

They did. Atleast, three fourths of RWBY did. Nora didn't care, Pyrrha and Ruby looked reluctant though.

Jaune snorted. "That true?"

Weiss chucked something hard, and Jaune realized it was time to go, he's seen everything.

After exiting, his comrade followed, loyally at his side. "Hey bro?"

Ren hummed.

"Am I insecure?"

...

"Ren?"

A hand found his shoulder. "You wish to go fishing today?"

"I..." He thought about it, remembering all the hot air spoken just recently, then nodded. "Yeah, we'll do that."

* * *

Half-way through the day, an enraged combat teacher dragged him out of history class, mid lecture as well. Doctor Oobleck argued that he needed an education-especially of something as important as Faunus Rights-but again, Miss Goodwitch didn't respect him in any capacity. She led him unharmed on the trip to the elevator, though, which's a relief.

Currently, they're on the route to The Headmaster's office, and shes back at it again: stare-glare, impatient, and for some scary reason periodically tapping her whip.

Unenjoyable of almost every order of everything ever. Jaune knew when to whine, though, and she's not a woman to comfort misery. Therefore, he lit up the mood-or at least tried to-by coughing into the quiet elavator, giving her an Arc grin. "Evening...uh, can I ask something?"

"Is it a foolish question, Arc?" He cringed, but all things considered this answers preferable to _anything else_ since she'd usually be beating him up by now. "I'm not here to be your historian, I'm here to administer punishment from Ozpin's Proclamation, and to address it following such. Which, in my expert estimations, will certainly occur after this meeting."

The elevator stopped rumbling, and the door opened. "Just be happy our cherished statue wasn't destroyed by your friend's stupidity, Arc. Else I'd be whipping you by this point, perhaps have your class spars be consistently two on one, or maybe just _leave _you in the forest-"

"Okay! Understood, heheh..." Jaune scratched his neck, stepping out first and trying _very _hard to ignore the death glare on his back. "I do kinda appreciate you not beating me earlier, by the way."

"Think of it as compensation."

"...for..?"

Goodwitch stared. "For whatever happened last night. And might I ask: what _did? _The student body told me you_r..."_

"Group-"

"Yes, _'G__roup_', Is responsible for calming the commotion caused by Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna's squabbling, and also for the removal of bystanders from the chaos. Why'd this happen? And why is it _always you?_ Every Arc does this!"

"Does what?"

She groaned, rubbing her forehead.

"What? I'm legitimately ignorant!"

"Just answer the question. I don't have the mental fortititude to grasp your piss poor disposition."

"Uhhh-"

"Do you need me to explain the big words now too? Or maybe let you suckle from my teet like an _actual _baby boy?"

He frowned. "It's not enough to beat me? You've gotta _mock_ me too?"

"The previous punishment is still in effect, and that _includes _all things of the mind." Her smugness was a cancerous tumor in his livelihood, and he scowled at her as such. "So yes, Arc, I can bully you all I want! Consider it payback."

"For-" He was gonna continue, but her glare annoyed and spooked him in equal measure, so as to rebel, he practiced what he learned, grinning the entire time. "Considering your nickname is Four-Eyes, there's probably a reason for your bitter bullshit."

She-his mind and The Brine too honestly-looked at him like a madman, and a dumbass. "I'm sorry?"

Throwing all caution to the wind, Jaune tried his luck for once, since ya know, he's comfortable with being violently beaten _as long as_ he's got titties and a future in his life. "Were you the book worm?"

"...No, I was _not, _Arc!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, and I'd prefer if you never called me that again."

She glared. He grinned.

"If ya wanna know, _Miss Goodwitch: _my friend Ruby's Team was having an issue because of racial tensions. Blake's a Faunus and doesn't like Schnees for whatever reason, so there's that. Also, the statue thing? Yang kidnapped a random Monkey Faunus dude and started to seduce him-"

"Come again?-"

"Yeah, seduced him! Crazy right? He refused 'n stuff too, which caused Yang to have a tizzy and start fighting against the patriarchy. We stopped both little fun times though-well, it wasn't fun in the _moment, _but looking back? That shi-_stuff_ was fun to do, especially with the boys."

The door remained opened, and while she thought on that little knowledge bomb, he smugly added. "Anyways, _Four Eyes, _I've got a Headmaster to talk to right now. See ya!"

She didn't like that, not one bit. Righteous indignation-like Weiss on steroids, and blonde-was on her face. A thousand different insults and squawks of contempt, all for one blonde dingus outside the elevator, secretly jabbing the door button so she couldn't enact on her murder-death-kill desires. Perfect timing too, as she was pulling out her whip _right _when the door closed.

Faintly, if one tries hard enough, they'd hear a murderous banshee sounding vaguely like a woman, muffled and warped. He sighed, shuddering out the nerves, which themselves rationally concluded that in everyone thinkable way, he fucked up.

"Ughhhhh." He breathed, smacking his face around a bit, really tenderizing those skull bones. Took his sweet time too, as he's kinda scared to see The Headmaster's reaction to him confidently-in appearance at least-tearing down the Goodwitch with counter bullying to _her _bullying. Not personally his problem, since she _did _start this, and chose the most rudest possible outcome-because of her negative lady boner against all Arc males-so...

Jaune turned around, giving the old man a winning grin. "How's it going, Headmaster?"

At a pine-wood desk, pristine and cluttered here and there with paperwork piles, Ozpin gave him a funny look, twiddling his pen around. "Do tell me, Mr. Arc, what 'it' means?"

Already, Jaune's confidence cracked, but he tried not to let it show, instead he walked forward, big smile on his face. Standing infront of the bemused old coop, he coughed into an elbow, speaking up.

"The situation at large, people who talk to you and stuff, maybe the state of Beacon? Maybe your staff? Or even just Miss Goodwitch_. _" At this rate, he'll have to admit bullshittery, Ozpin's frown didn't do him any favors either. "It's just a silly greeting, sir, I've been feeling pretty good these past few days and I guess...just wanted to be casual with you?"

**Yikes****.**

What?

**He's the apex of this place, you know, of _monster slayers_, who has Miss Goodbitch under his thumb at the ready to main and claim? You see no problem with your statement?**

Oh. Right. He winced, and tried remedying his mistake, and his elder's raised brow. "Not that me and you are buddies or anything! I'm just, uh, feeling confident these days, ya know? Honest too-"

Queitly, but not enought to _not_ spook the shit out of Jaune, Ozpin rose to his feet. "Do understand that, like with all my children, I intend to have a standardized methodology of respect and honor towards the esteemed Beacon staff, me included."

"Y-yes sir."

"These are the people helping you not only _plan_ for success, but give you the plateform and components to enact those plans and dreams to your soul's content." Ozpin pushed his chair in, gazing at the world below thoughtfully, hands interlocked behind him. The old man had no coffe mug this time, and left the pen on a random paper stack.

He wondered if the absence of that stuff meant something, or if he'd get some ancient wisdon if he holds his hands close. Experimentally, he grabbed his right hand's wrist, and held it close, trying to do his best 'not satisfied' look possible. Which was easy, since he never is.

"That said?" Ozpin glanced back, calling him over with the hand not resting on his _just now_ equipped cane. Jaune almost missed the damn thing, it was on Ozpin's waist one second, then the next? Quietly tapping against the floor, to it's master's whims. "Come closer, Arc. I need to see something."

"You uhhh...mean like stand with you?"

No response, only an old man's deadpan and continued beckoning.

"Right, sorry."

Jaune stumbled along, trying to push away the social anxiety and Ozpin's judgmental gaze eating away at him. He also hoped to stand by his Headmaster, maybe watch the forest and stuff, talk about...things? Ideas? Entrepreneurship? Jaune didn't know, he just wanted _less _Goodwitch and more anything else.

Before Jaune could reach Ozpin's side, he was stopped, the cane-with percison and speed-halted his movements and burried the pointy end into skin below his chin.

Humming disappointment, Ozpin kept the nervous lad in arm's length, and if Jaune was honest with himself, he couldn't attempt to descirbe The Headmaster's eyes. He's feeling _very _judged right now, on multiple levels.

"There." The cane dug in, and Jaune gurlged a tiny bit. "See that? You provoke our most stubborn teacher and combat instructor, yet cannot walk with your head held high?"

"I-I...do?"

"Indeed." The cane lifted up, his head apparently coming with it. "Back posture is decent, and you're already building good physical form. Which is always fascinating, because you'd think an in-the-process Huntsman wouldn't have such a bad habit." Ozpin tutted, "oh, and do look at me while I'm saying this?"

Jaune gulped, but nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"Just 'okay?'"

"I mean-uhh...okay sir!" The Headmaster nodded, putting the cane down and looking off towards the...well, everywhere else. He sighed, rubbing the sore spot and stupidly trying to gulp away the pain, not suceeding at all but hey it calmed his nerves. "I already know I'm here for punishment, sir. And also know that Miss Goodwitch will carry it out. So..."

He stepped up, licked his lips and stared off into that distanst growth of red forestry, where _Ozpin_ also looked. "I had a moment of..._uncare?_ Like I knew she'd blame me for my friend's antics, even when knowing about the fact that _my _group stopped it from spiralling out of control-"

"Fixing something that should've never happened is an obligation, not a thing worth commendation." Ozpin didn't even look at him, frowing off into nowhere. "I've been fairly preturbed by these games of..." the man sighed, it sounded _tired_.

"_Foreskin_. Foreskin and boats. A strange combination to cause domestic terror in _my _school of all places, but it's happening. So here I stand: talking to an angsty teenager about the results of faking confidence and poor stature."

"I fake confidence?-"

"Let me clarify." Ozpin sighed again, rubbing his temples. "You act with certainity in scenarios _only _possible to benefit you, or cause the lest amount of resistance. Which is why you antagonize Miss Goodwitch _now_, but cower when she pulls out the whip, as the woman respects me enough to properly discipline you myself."

"Oookay...so besides that?"

"Besides the _main problem _of your being here? The fact you rattled off things to 'talk about', yet I have to demand eye-to-eye contact, as if I was some schoolgirl crush." For what Jaune guessed was finality, Ozpin turned to him questioningly.

"Am I a lady to woo, Jaune?"

"...H-huh?"

"Am I a pretty girl, Jaune? It's a yes or no question."

Jaune stared, in both obligation and shock at the old man, who met him tit for tat. He wasn't joking around. "No, you're not a pretty girl, I'd hope you never become one."

"I concure to that, Arc." Ozpin looked off again. "Now when you're ready to...I suppose _bargain_ for my favor or not, do speak up at any time, and keep eye contact. Whilst you do that? I'll admire _my_ kingdom, Forest included."

Oh, great. That's just...

**Get gud, easy at that.**

Getting good is hard!

**Your point?**

He...fine, okay. "Understood, sir..."

Jaune breathed deep, unsure whether he should tap Ozpin's shoulder for attention or not or if he's even gonna get a response or-

**Jaune-**

Right. He spoke. "I have developed my own in-group at Beacon: The Foreskin Gang, a group of ever growing men who desire to collectivise and make a name of themselves by fishing. We're making use of The Forever Falls settlement currently, as we've heard there's many cheap boats and good catches there. So, here's what I propose..."

Ozpin starred at him by 'Foreskin Gang', eyes intense and actually considering. "I say that, as I've got the ability to stop conflicts within Beacon, and am building a sizable group of friends to help, I'd like you to _not_ punish my friends for their mistakes. And would prefer continued punishment of _me_, as I am hoping to..." Jaune sighed, knowing that he's about to seal his fate.

"To take responsibility for my friend's mistakes, and work to make better of myself and others. And as I do _this_, I'd also like to ask something of you?"

"Continue. This is new..." Ozpin still was stone cold, but at atleast he nodded along.

"Would you be our sponser? Connect us to social events and possibly...I don't know, get us off our feet?"

"Jaune. You're looking at me?"

"Yes sir-"

"Good, I'm going to tell you this: a group of young men running around _my_ Beacon Academy, yelling about their absent foreskins and fishing for cod, is the most absurdist fantasy I've heard in decades. If not-"

Ozpin paused, and sighed again. "So, you understand what I think about this, right?"

Jaune remained silent, and only spoke up after a minute went by. "Poorly?"

"No. Horrifyingly, I think it's an unparamounted spark of ingenuity, worthy of consideration."

"Really?!"

Ozpin didn't enjoy his excitement. "It might surprise you, but often boats and fleets are left unprotected in their passage, likely due to monetary value of their cargo. Military personnel carries out the big loads that are required to go survive the Grimm. But Vale's middle and lower class? They've had to rely on personal connections and low quality guardsmen."

"And that's where we come in!"

"I..._suppose_, but it'll likely not be much fishing at first, if not at all, as learning to drive and pilot a floating chunk of steel and wood is heavily time consuming. But! Don't fret, becuase you've given me an equally good idea for you and _all_ other hunstmen-in-training, if not veterans also."

"Will _I_ get to fish still?-"

"Yes. But _let me_ finish: The Valen Council respects and cherishes it's hunstmen faculties above all else, perhaps even military. And might not think twice to put legislature to incorporate more mandatory hunstmen involvement in the lives of simple traders here and out of Vale. Like an insurance with low premiums."

Jaune was fucking _hyped__! _Grinning ear to ear, imaging that: fishing boats near and far under his banner and guide! Providing quality care and fishing to Vale and beyond!

**You do realize that it's not gonna be run by you, right? **

...that's not true, he-

"So here's what I'll do, I'll give you a choice: either give me reins on this little idea of yours, and have your..._group_ at Beacon be one of the first assigned this future school-incorporated task, _or, _you can prove to me that you're able to run your _own _sect of this schooling venture. Like a...a, Brothers above what do you call it?-"

"A not-for-profit corporation...? Charity?"

"Yes, let's go with that." Ozpin held his hand out. "Make your choice, shake my hand to give me the reins, or-"

Jaune did him one better, shocking them both when he grabbed the older man's shoulder, who tensed up on contact. "I-I'd love to prove myself, Ozpin..."

"...Very well..." His hand was deftly brushed off. "So here's what'll happen: on National Vale Remembrence Day, for all the hunters and soldiers who died in The Great War, we'll have a Beacon-wide cookout, and will encourage people to bring family and friends-veterans especially-to enjoy the celebration and good food. If you manage to..._catch _the banquet's fish section, then I'll give you free autonomy to do..._whatever _this Foreskin Gang expenditure is."

The old man's hand came out again. "Will this suite you?"

Jaune thought about it, for five seconds, then grinned, taking the hand and shaking _real_ hard.

"Fuck yeah it does!"

* * *

"Guys!" She squealed. "There's Penny!"

Strange, her team wasn't nearly as happy as her! They groaned and stuff, and only got louder when Friend Penny walked to them from the other side of the pier. She ran for their new friend, past the unhappy dock workers and cargo they're unloading, tackling the girl with her full speed. To Ruby's disappointment, using her speedy Gunzales sembalance magic power-she's still kinda confused about what it even _is_, thanks dad-to fling herself into Penny's guard.

It didn't work! She slumped against what felt like _metal__,_ just pure titanium or some crap! "Owwieeee..."

"Friend Ruby!" Penny intoned, super happy she thinks-or as happy as a cookie loli like her could be while in pain. "I'm so happy to see you again! It's been only a few days but goly, I sure have been lonely and sad without my Friend Ruby around! I also enjoy this material contact!"

"That's amazing Friend Penny!" She mumbled, prying herself off. "We of Team RWBY love and cherish you! Right, guys?" She looked over, wondering whether she should pout at them or not for their blatant bullying of Friend Penny.

Really couldn't believe them: this girl was forced to wander the docks in sadness, because she has _no friends! _It's a totally not cash money situation, one where Ruby feels bad for orange friend and also slightly discriminated against, somehow. If they didn't tolerate Friend Penny, then why'd they tolerate _her?_ She's hoping it's not because Ozpin lumped them together, right?

Weiss was kinda mean and rude, but she cared about her, somewhat!

Blake's been acting nicer to her recently too, and hasn't tried to claw her eyes out like she did Weiss. Which _might_ be something that shouldn't count as er..._good_, but hey! Everyone deserves second chances.

And Yang? She's a boomer, straight up. Thinking that cuddle time means...ehehe, _lewd time?_-she's so clever-is not right! Eventually, Yangry will understand that She's a big girl, who watches big girl shows. And was super smart.

See, Ruby Rose wasn't a dummie! And even if she was, Jauney-kun still makes it work! Even if it's because he's...well, Ruby couldn't describe that quite yet, she's seen _many, many _lewd things, but nothing genuine. Ruby Rose would never, er, find genuine stuffs in...

Nope! That train of thought made her feel tingly, like when Jaune sniffed her hair this morning-which she pretended to be asleep for, because she was really scared of Pyrrha and wanted more Sempai time-but! No more of that, nope! Sempai would want her to stay on track, get the plan done!

So that's what she did, pouting at her distant friends, all equally being big meanies to a concerned Friend Penny. "Guys? Get over here!"

Weiss sighed. "Dolt, can we talk about this? I'm already iffy on what we're out here to accomplish, as we've only succeeded in catching two tuna fish-which Blake has already eaten, _raw_-and have found no other robbed dust stores or people willing to let us use their boats." Yang and Blake nodded with her. "So are you sure associating with this..._girl_...is beneficial to Arc's 'grand plan' of fishing?"

She didn't like her bestie's sarcasm of a _serious _and _meaningful _enterprise! So she pouted some more, and smushed herself against a slightly more sad Friend Penny. "Yes! She's a wonderful person and good for moral support. Plus I'm sure she can fish!"

"Fishing?" Friend Penny perked up. "I am ready for many things, and fishing? I am _fishing _ready!"

Blake stepped up, the first of their team to join Ruby's friendship meet. "I have some questions then, Ruby. Mind if I ask them of our esteemed _Friend Penny?"_

"Ehh.." Ruby frowned, scratching her head. "Sure! She's a sensitive girl, with hopefully normal knees! Do you have normal knees Friend Penny?"

To her question, and everyone else's surprise, Friend Penny looked down at her knees, cupping them. "I have properly processed the joint modules you likely label as 'knees' and can conclude that yes, they're fully functional and medically regular joints!"

"See guys?" Ruby smiled, patting Friend Penny on the head, as that's what good friends do. "She's got this, and I do too! Don't you see how _similar_ we are as flesh thingies?"

Weiss was gonna say something, but Blake chimed in. "Hold up. Before Ice Queen bullies minors-"

"Blakey, we're technically _all_ minors, and would get older men arrested for sleeping with us-"

"Not what I'm saying." Blakey grumbled at her stupidly satisfied sister. "I'm just gonna point out that the whole _flesh creature _thing was made up, and I really would appreciate if everyone didn't use the term 'flesh' in casual conversation-"

Friend Penny, without warning, bonked their cat friend in the chest with her body, and wrapped her arms around her. "I am made of _hard _flesh! Feel me, Faunus girl! I am combat and touch ready!"

"Ice Queen, Rubes?" Yang was already pulling out her scroll and browsing Remnantgram. "I'm getting annoyed at her constant _'I am ready'_ shtick, so I'll let you guys deal with her."

Ruby futilely tried to pry Friend Penny away from their kinda dead looking cat friend, groaning at both the situation and her poor little loli strength. Which isn't actually a problem usually! It's enough to beat up monsters yet _not _orange friend? Ugh! "Hold on Blake! I'll save you, let go of her Penny!"

"But Friend Ruby, the Faunus's heart rate indicates extreme sadness and angst!" Blake, for her part, choked out an agreement at that. "So I'm doing what human people normally do to help other human people: very close contact for very long times! It appears to be working!"

Blake _did _looked pleased, relaxing in Friend Penny's hold, even while her face turned blue. "Come, sweet death...return me to nothing-"

"Blake! You're not allowed to become orange juice! Hey!" She shook the Faunus girl's head, and hoped the pure _hatred _in those golden eyes she'll live just to maybe spite her. "Yang! Weiss! Help me out here-"

"Yang?" Weiss tapped her sister's shoulder, weirdly respectful. "Please help us out here, as your brawler prowess would be good for freeing your partner, and fleeing our..._dear _Friend Penny."

Yang looked up at the scuffle, shurgged, then proceeded to sock Penny right in the kisser, sending the girl-happily screaming, Ruby didn't know why-into several boxes, and people.

Conflicted, Blake turned to her casual partner. "Why? _Why?_ You're suppose to be a progressive and do as I say, so why didn't you let me commit sudoku?"

Yang tapped her forehead. "Cuz I got big brain moves, much better ones then Rubes: they tell me that the only way we'll destroy the patriarchy and human supremacy is if we form sisterhoods and stuff. Also, I'm lonely and don't like the men around me, too much lack of testosterone."

"Agreed." Weiss walked up, plopping up an annoyed Blakey to her feet. "Also, I wish to ask _how _Friend Penny figured out Blake's heritage? She's wearing a bow?"

Collectively, everyone looked between the cat girl and Friend Penny-after she walked back over, unscathed-who blinked and beamed. "Oh! My inner database recognized certain pheromones around her! Also, does her bow not look like a set of ears?"

...

"I mean..." Ruby added. "Love or hate her, she's speaking straight facts, guys."

"Yes-yes, I suppose it's a firm logic-wait." Weiss stuck her finger in the girl's face, self-righteousness bleeding off like that paper cut Ruby got in history class. "She's harboring an _inner database?_ Oh lord...Yang, Blake, Dolt! It makes sense now!"

"I'm pressing several buttons to doubt that, Ice Queen." Yang scoffed. "She's a weirdo, but robots aren't real, right Blake?-"

The Cat Faunus for her part used Ruby as a human shield, hissing something viral. "_Atlas technology,_ I'll bet my eight other lives and virginities on that! Ruby, hold still-"

Thrashing, Ruby adamantly refuses all touchy touch, as she's only comfortable when it's _consensual_, like a normal person! "Blakeeyyy, no bully! You shouldn't hold me like that, I bet Sempai would get jealous of us!" She reliazed that sounded pretty lewd, and flushed, feeling both herself and Blake freeze up. She also realized that further banter was abruptly chloroformed and thrown in the closet.

...

"W-what, guys? I'm just saying...we were all, y'know, _touchy touchy _this morning-Yang! No storming off!"

"I can't!" Yang roared. "I'm not listening to my sister seduce hereself into Mr. Foreskin Man's arms! I'm heading back home, call if you need me." Like that, her sister power walked out, ignoring ther collective staring contest with her back.

Silence ensued, until Weiss coughed. "She'll be helping us with Jaune's plans later, I'm not going to do it alone. Girls?"

"I'm with you there, bigot." Blake sighed, patting Ruby's shoulders and making room. "I'm honestly confused about Ruby's existence, as women _that _chugged up on Mistrialian cartoons probably have mental issues."

While she babbled rebellion against her Cat Faunus bully, Friend Penny piped up. "Friend Ruby?"

"-which is very rude and not nice to-oh. Eh...yeah, Friend Penny?" She let go of Blake's grumpy cat cheeks, and gave Weiss a dirty look for her muffled cackles.

"Who is Jaune, or Mr. Foreskin Man, or Sempai?"

"...ehhh..." She looked to Weiss and Blake for help, but only got more scorn. "They're actually all the same person! A really cool and kind person who _isn't _a boy-toy!"

Somewhere, her sister shouted defiance, Ruby felt it in her absent lady foreskin. "He's the reason why we're out here, looking for boats and information on The White Fang! You know about them?"

Friend Penny hummed. "Nope! But I do know about boats, I watch them a lot. Can I help you guys help Jaune?"

Weiss and Blake shared a look. "Unfortunately, no-"

"Yes!" She countered, bringing her heavy boned friend in, who smiled happily. "Of course Friend Penny can come! She's super strong and knowledgeable about knees, and racial heritage!"

Before her stingy teammates could have their dumb questions answered, like 'why's she treating a robot like a person?" And 'Why is Atlas technology used to make little girls?', she nabbed Friend Penny by the arm and ran for the hills.

"Come on, guys!" She yelled, watching them begrudgingly power walk behind her. "We've got a boating industry to make! Also potential terrorism."

The possiblilty of making potential terroism-which is what she technically said-sped them up, and soon they were running. No big surprise, since her friends are abusive and don't love her right. Well, sometimes.

Either way, they'll get Jauney-kun his boat stuff! And another helper, maybe Penny knows how to fish pretty good, eh?

* * *

"You got something."

_Ding_ nodded, pulling his potential catch in, frowning real hard while his buddy _Dong_ watched. After a couple hours, the two stopped joking around with their quotas-a new thing coined by Jaune, as he's been rather antsy lately after Miss Goodwitch dragged him off. Ren himself didn't mind the requirements, neither did Sun or Cardin. Sky was struggling with it, but Jaune's currently at his side to speed up the process.

Yet these two? Missed the memo, _completely_. They threw it out the window and hid in the bathroom, then proceeded to screech at the house intruder-named responsibility-until it eventually walked off. It worked for a little while, he'd give them that, but as he's Lie Ren, shit needs to get done. Even if he had to nullify his nullification sembalance and get angry at fools with wooden sticks.

"Pull it in. Faster, it'll takes the bait otherwise." Ding was at least a productive listener, amping up the speed and decently enough, actually pulled something out.

Salmon, reddish white and rather small. It's expected of someone inexperienced with convential fishing, or just catching things in general. The duo celebrated it though, standing up and dancing around the poor fishy bastard flopping on the floor, chanting some sort of gorilla man chant of idiots posing as functional human beings.

He let them party it out for a solid thirty seconds, before he took the fish and put it in the bucket off to the side, along with five others. Not bad...for, shall he call..._unique _individuals. When they looked at him in betrayal-as he interfered with their little pagan ritual-Ren deadpanned.

"I'm not _that_ disappointed today, you deserve as much at least." He sighed, picking up the bucket and taking off, not giving their excitement any time of the day, let alone their childish hitting.

"I'm an expert in the making, Russell!" Bragged Ding, grinning big and pointing his thumb towards himself. "Soon enough, I'll be catching us Foreskin Boys the biggest salmon in the goddamn world. You know that?"

Dong cackled, smacking his fellow dumbass in the shoulder. "How's that gonna work, Dover Boy? You've got old dudes with forty years on you who _still _don't have good catches! I'd say settle for something nice, like fishing skills to get girls 'n shit. Hey Ren! Bitches love a man who hunts for food, yeah?"

Hmm. They're looking at his back for answers, and would probably continue to do so until he _did _answer them. Sighing, he glanced back, hoping they notice the utter mental exhaustion in his eyes. "I'd prefer if that remains unsaid, it's sorta controversial, something Jaune has taught me much about."

That confused the two. Good, let them be silent-

"Why's that?" Dong said, ever the fool.

He sighed. "What you said? From my understanding, it's highly..._incorrect _to say to anyone not us, or guys in general." Not to say these guys-or them, Jaune included-were even _men_, as they're just boys farting around the forest, catching salmon and talking about pretty women and big dreams. "Telling women that they love men who do things for them _solely _because they do things for them? It doesn't sound correct."

Ding snorted, feeling brave no doubt. "But it's true though! Who'd want to date a loser with no spine! Right Russell?"

"One hundred, my dude." Dong did a double thumbs up. "Bitches be playin' mind games, have me all sorts of fucked up. Ya get me?"

They're reaching the rest of the group, who gathered 'round the pier, sitting in a friendship circle-coined by Jaune, like most things-and eating some sandwiches. Mostly made by Jaune himself, though Sky's told him that Pyrrha forces her lover to eat _her_ cooking. Which might explain the bucketload of extra goodies the Arc's got next to him, yummy looking cosmetic brownies included.

If Ren didn't like keeping his sugar levels low, he'd be womanizing Nora with _twice _the efficiency Jaune does Pyrrha. Probably pastas or something simple, but he'd totally do it, and label it compensation for keeping the two of them alive all these years. Whether by comfort, combat, or just winning food competitions. Which he's not forgotten about: Jaune might be first in the group, but he'll be _second _in shoving egregious amounts of food down his gullet.

"What do you think, Ren? About women?"

Oh? He nearly forgot about the two, as they stared at him in curiosity, looking far more incompetently dopey then Jaune ever could.

"You think I'll answer?"

"Uhhhh...no...?" Dong said, scratching his head. And unlike Jaune, neither Ding or Dong could back up their lacking wordplay with actual _competence, _so Ren had to piece this together himself, fun.

"I won't ever say I understand women, and honestly? It's best to associate with the hunters, not the prey."

...

"What?"

They grinned real big. "Got any other advice, Based Ninja Man?"

Ren frowned, and turned away from his dumb lackeys-or Jaune's. Scratch that, Jaune could keep them. "Yes: go join your Bosses friendship circle and fill up. We've got a long day still to come. Also, don't question _me _of all people when you're still highly incompetent at fishing. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Ren!" The meatheads quickly nodded and rushed on forward, joining their comrades to a mini chorus of friendly welcome, and proper ridicule. All under Jaune's humored supervision. Why? He'll have to assume for morale.

Reaching the rest, fish bucket in hand and rods in the other-because those two forget their rods _everytime-_Ren was met with an even louder welcome, and Jaune's pleased grin. "Bro! What's popping? Did y'all get something good?"

Taking his time, Ren chucked his two temporary lackeys' rods back to them. "Perhaps. Ding and Dong need their rods first, however." The simple statement not only embarrassed the two further, but got an uproar of laughter from everyone else. Thus the social hierarchy goes on.

In the aftermath, Jaune stepped down from his little log stand-which he chose this location for _solely _so he can be elavated above them, and made sure to tell them as much. It's very selfish sounding in Ren's mind _now_, but the way he said blatantly pompous things with a big grin and full conviction made them laugh it off, more bemused then anything.

Jaune clapped his shoulder, leading him into the friendship circle, casual grin and eyes honest with joy. "You hungry man? We put your box next to Sky's. Hey! Tell my second here how well ya did, Sky."

Sky Lark, the only rational member of Team CRDL-in Ren's opinion-smiled big. "We got nearly sixteen fish today! Jaune must've picked up the skill from you quick, yeah?" Like their leader said, the box was side by side with Sky's own, so Ren quietly took a seat by the lad, Jaune followed along too. "He's just lucky, Ding and Dong over there have an unnatural stink that scares the fishies away. You should smell it: it's like fermented _bear shit_."

Collectively, everything hissed at the very _idea _of that, and Jaune snickered something fierce in his ear. But Ren was adamant, and frowned at the duo mentioned, who looked back with guilty mouths full of food. "It's tangy, yet two sniffs in you wanna belch out your breakfast. Wouldn't recommend."

"You're crazy, man." Sun spoke up from Cardin's side. "Where'd you even find that, and _why _would you smell it?"

Ren took his sandwich out: turkey mayo with cheese, pretty good for Jaune's standards. Luckily he's also packed a protein bar, so it'll do. "Mistral is a lovely place, and full of wild life. If you have the pleasure of going there, _never _go though the wilds alone, or as an orphan hiding in random caves. Not very good for your health _and _nose." Sun nodded in respect, thinking on that while taking another bite.

Jaune pointed his cosmetic brownie at Sun. "How's it been with you and Cardin over there? No squabbling?" The Faunus and bully gave each other a look, and to Ren's surprise, simply shurgged.

"I've heard quite a lot about this guy in proxy to everyone. I'll say this: Cardin here has done things that I _heavily _disagree with." Sun made sure to show this with his half eaten sandwich, flying it around Cardin's airspace like an unfunctional jet plane. Cardin wasn't enjoying it. "But the guy's willing to shut up and work, so we've got twelve or so catches, maybe eleven, I'll have to count again-but! All in all, here's to not having racial warefare, eh?" Sun held his sandwich up to Cardin's, who glared at him in annoyance for a moment, before shrugging again.

"Sure." They bopped sandwiches-where they _didn't _bite-and munched away. "I'm not planning on bullying anymore Faunus, or female Rabbit Faunus for that matter, as Jauney Boy over there managed to get himself _that _girl's number." Collectively, everyone oh'd in mock hype, even Ren-feeling the mood-bumped Jaune's shoulder, while he looked at him in red-faced betrayal. "Bully man is right, Jaune. Isn't her name Velvet?"

"Guys. _No_-"

"He didn't wanna talk about Goodbitch either." Cardin pipped in. "I'm calling fuckin' shenanigans, anyone else?"

To Jaune's mounting horror-and Ren's glee-everyone gave their two cents, raising a hand and nodding along. "See? I'm just curious Jauney-Boy: what secrets have ya been keeping as of late? I mean, _fish quotas?_ Something happened with Goodwitch huh?"

The joy dried up then.

Ren wasn't an idiot, he could tell Cardin-and a far chunk of everyone else-was curious about Jaune's change in plans, and Ren himself raised a brow when Jaune winced at the question, fidgeting with his hands. "Y'all seriously wanna know?"

Everyone paused, then nodded.

"Alright..." Jaune exhaled, rubbing his hands together. "It appears that Ozpin's giving us a chance to do our business and make use of his land and resources-"

"However?" Ren added, knowing where this was going.

"We've gotta prepare for National Vale Remembrance Day, and catch enough salmon for the food banquet or something. Which is _definitely _gonna have thousands of people wandering around the school grounds, eating _shitons _of everything all the time. So...we need to get better at this somehow, and amp up production."

"How? We've barely got thirty fish! We-" Sky paused, gasping. "We should get a boat! For _fishing! _We're making good work already doing the bare minimum-"

"In two day's of work-" Sun quipped.

"Yeah! What he said..."

"that was the original point in all this: purchase a boat to sail around with, then use it to rake in sea creatures." Ren added, putting his sandwiches paper towel back in the lunchbox. "Thats the dream, the ultimate goal: ride boats with friends, am I correct, Jaune?"

He looked at him, smiling weakly. "Yeah, I suppose so..."

Quietly, everyone came to terms with that: either frustratedly groaning to himself, or giving Jaune some sorta non verbal cue of acceptance. Ren was conflicted himself. "Hey, Jaune?"

"Oh! Yeah bro?"

"What's our timeframe?"

Jaune paused, tried to speak, but then paused again, and _then_ a profound _sadness _washed over him. "Three weeks. We've got three weeks to cater to an institution of warriors." They went silent at that, letting the uncertainty stew.

Ren didn't want to think about it, and really? He liked this, _a lot, _and wanted his fellow Foreskin Buddies to have an incentive to do these things still. So, without any rational reason why, Ren put his hand on Jaune's shoulder, and looked his nervous friend in the eyes. "I'm with you bro, let's find ourselves a boat, no?"

...

Uproar. The others-sandwiches finished-rose to their feet, and swore their alliegnce as well, which visibly relaxed Jaune, and probably encouraged him to speak up, standing high on his stump once more.

"Gentlemen? You're with me?"

He got another bout of uproar, Ren included this time. Jaune grinned, holding his fishing rod up to the heavens.

"Then let's be the motherfuckin' fishers of men! To Vale! And to victory!"

* * *

Her and Nora have learned a lot about each other.

Pyrrha could list it down: she kept _things _under her bed-expired syrup bottles and sex toys included. She's also-...well _actually_, Pyrrha learned only that much about her today, as Jaune didn't truly give her or Nora an actual mission to accomplish today, and let them fart around all willy nilly whislt her man went fishing.

That's not even a bad idea either, she'd love to be a homemaker, but she also needs stimili, which she's barely getting in Nora's..._presence_.

They stood by the statue, as it's getting dark and Jaune wanted meet everyone there. Side by side, while Nora continued to babble about her sexuality and proper foodstuffs to eat sticky, whioe _herself _being sticky. Pyrrha wished that she didn't have to deal with this, or have to understand Nora, but if it's for Jaune? She'd do it again, and walk a thousand miles while doing so.

Suddenly, grabby hands tended her squishy behind, and unfourtanetly for her, the hands were dainty and too impatient to be her Jaune. A shame, since she's tired, horny, lonely, and _bitter _about having to fuck and hump insane bubble Valkyrie for substance. The hands didn't stop, and their owner slowly parting he cheeks and squeezed down. "You think we'll find The White Fang?"

She shrugged, rolling her shoulder and mumbling out her stress. "It's possible, Nora. It's possible."

In the distance, under the setting sun, Pyrrha saw him: dressed in casual jeans and jacket, with his blade sheathed and fishing rod on his shoulder. Men of similar stature followed after him, laughing and grinning big at little to nothing, proudly carrying on. This joy she sees wasn't present in Team RWBY's cabal, who looked over at the boy's avid conversation in fascination.

She smacked Nora's hands away, and started power walking to them-to _Jaune_, who gave her that dopey frown one moment before it became an utterly beautiful grin of happiness. She couldn't wait, Pyrrha transitioned into a jog, which _then _became a run.

They met halfway, and-like she'd secretly hope he'd pick up on in their movie times-Jaune spun her around, a full three hundred and sixty degrees. In the moment, Pyrrha-despite the minor abandonment earlier-felt like she's in an old school romance movie, only the lovers are monster killers and are getting an education based on such.

He claimed her lips, and grinned into it when she moaned her satisfaction. Already-not caring for the surely embarrassed group of friends behind them-she wrapped around him, desperately wanting to just have her core close. It's all she's wanted these days: to feel that wonderful member finally quench the fire inside, and leave the ashen remains covered in pale white goodness.

"Pyr. Hey." Jaune pulled her back, nose to nose. "We've got things to do, yeah?-"

She didn't care, and tried to rutt against him again, and pouted when he stopped her _again._ "I'll finish this later, Pyr, I _Arc promise. Okay?" He held his hand over his heart, smiling apologetically. Pyrrha joined that hand, and grabbed even tighter, putting her anxiety and wants and needs and everything inbetween into that hold, which visibly tended her lover up._

"Tomorrow. Or tonight. I demand that I be properly _fucked _for once, Jaune. Else I'll have to make do on _my _promise earlier, as the desires been creeping up."

He winced, but grabbed her hand, stroking it soothingly and kissing her forehead. "You got it, Pyr. Love you."

She, in wake of the attention, quietly mumbled out her own care, while Jaune looked back faced his groups. "Alright everyone, what's new with us?"

Ruby, who Pyrrha _knew _looked at their union with hidden desires, pushed an orange haired girl in front of her. "This is Penny! Friend Penny! Say hi!"

This Friend Penny beamed, waving. "Hi! I'm Friend Penny! And I am combat ready!"

Ugh. Another weirdo-

Jaune smiled, giving her a thumbs up. "That's pretty good, gonna need more of that if we're gonna take on The Fang." Just then, Blake stepped up, looking confused and suspicious of Jaune's whole...she supposed _disposition?_ He did say they're going to take on an organized body of domestic terror, after all.

"How? We don't even know their whereabouts." Sun stepped up this time, clapping her shoulder and nodding to Jaune. "We do, actually: Sun's picked up on some things when perusing the docks, including an incoming dust shipment from The Schnee Dust Company-"

"Ah, I see." Weiss nodded. "The Fang hates my family, and it's rare for us to ship directly to Vale. If these people truly rob dust, then they'll have no reason _not _to take from us here."

Jaune starred at her. "Stole my thunder, but that's okay. So!" He coughed, putting Pyrrha away and hopping onto the statue's base, for some silly reason looking _much _more comfortable ordering them around from up high. "I've had enough of these White Fang robberies in the news, and sitting here and not doing jack _shit _about the crime in your backyard. Y'all with me?"

They nodded along, Pyrrha? Not so much, she's just here for the Arc shaft, and will save people in her own spare time. "Good, _now..._"

Jaune cracked his knuckles, with ocean eyes glinting in that determination she just loved _oh _so much. "Here's the plan..."

Pyrrha didn't understand this whole group dynamic, neither why The White Fang has anything to do with Jaune's foreskin or boating enterprise. But she couldn't care less, as long as her lover keeps talking so..._lively _like he is, she'll be happy.

And horny, but that's a given anyways.

* * *

**_Alright boys, we've finally got the boating background plot off the ground, and can now focus on building up the characters with the business stuff._**

**_We've got an incentive to boat now too! Not the consequences of failing, though, as Ozpin forgot to tell Jaune that since the old man was so puzzled at his student's bullshit. _**

**_I didn't know if the banquet thing should've been a thanksgiving thing or not, so I decided it's gonna be a mixture between THAT and Veterans Day, sorta. Probably gonna use it to introduce fun characters eariler, and also to get seducing another waifu._**

**_Next chapter: finding The White Fang, and ending volume 1!_**

**_Anyways, comments? Thoughts? Foreskin and boat facts? Don't be afraid to say something._**

**_Thanks everyone, see you soon._**


	9. Dumbly Crippled in Love and War

The docks were dreary at night, nearly colorless. A sorta grayish smog of mist and condensation washed over the skyline, which technically wasn't even a seeable thing in wake of actual decent weather. Yet Jaune enjoyed it, the environment gave off a spooky vibe and anticipated..._something? _They're coming to investigate a terrorist organization, so it only makes sense.

As the plan-his plan-dictated, all _twelve _of them, under the non-sky, are here hiding away in the docks, tired but _not _hungry! Last minute sandwiches are life skills any self-respecting guy should have, It totally gets women, too!

Well, it pleased Pyrrha greatly, and got him a hug from cookie loli, but the rest? uhm, they tolerated him...ish?

Still! Jaune-as he looks over his hunkered down battalion-couldn't help but smile at the people he's bamboozled into listening to him these past few months: the little moments to small, and the amount of times he's talked to women with the word 'foreskin' included. Which is increasing by the day, as Jaune interacts with his plethora of potential waifus.

**T****hink you can seduce some?**

Possibly. He looked down at his gauntlet, watching both Pyr _and _Rubes's soul gems glow under the moonlight. Though the latter gem isn't glowing much, it's comparable to before Pyrrha sucked his dick, so that's uhhhhh...

Jaune thought about that, blinked, then looked over at the cookie loli attached to his side. For 'buddy reasons', or so she said.

Pyrrha needed multple petting sessions to calm down her top dog instincts, and when Jaune says that? He means _actual_ time spent touching a growning woman like an unsettled canine. Growls and nuzzles included, which made him think of Faunus traits and if Pyr actually was one.

**You wanna protective momma bear faunus gf? 0w0.**

The fuck...?

**What? Not feelin' it? Don't like Faunus coochie?**

Not the issue, he wanted to know what the_ fuck_ Jebodiah just did.

**It's an expression, that's very cute and quirky and symbolizes-**

Nope. Jaune's not hearing it, and mentally drop kicked the skeleton man away, whose making a mockery of his mental health, into the next room over.

There's far too much hes gotta do tonight: and that includes asking his friend Rubes a question. Poking her shoulder, he watched her jolt a bit before smiling nervously. "Eh, Sempai?"

"Your team ready?" They're likely to _not _be heard from up here, but storming someplace with eleven highly decorative teenagers with sword-guns isn't practical. He's honestly confused why no Faunus goon down there just hasn't gone 'hey Greg, ya see those humans up there?' Then proceed to mechanize and merc them. Instead they carried on, moving blueish dust crates-with Weiss's emblem-up into their bullheads.

It was a process: The White Fang lifted them crate by crate, hand to hand-or paw, as many also made use of their Faunus traits. They saw a particularly large dude with a chainsaw on his back lift _three _boxes on his own, which certainly impressed him. Not so much everyone else, especially Blake, who weirdly paled at the sight.

Ruby shuddered. "Blake's anxiety gives me anxiety." She poked at his side, frowning at the commotion below. "But we've gotta figure this out, right guys? There's definitely some illegal stuffs going on here."

He nodded, giving her a thumbs up. Sadly though, he was the only one paying attention. Even Weiss, who glared at their resident Faunus.

"You call me a bigot, Blake." Weiss leaned over the Faunus girl, nearly face to face, which was quickly provoking Yang's fight response. Jaune didn't say anything just yet though, feeling like this might kick Ruby's leader instincts into gear. "Yet do you see them? They've taken from my family, and are hoarding energy from the common people. Are they good, Blake?"

Blake glared at her, but under Ruby and Yang's gazes, she shuddered away her angst. "I wasn't claiming they were, just that the cause for Faunus liberation is righteous and needed. Do you wanna argue on _that _now?"

"Perhaps...another time, yes?" The preen in her voice didn't do Blake wonders, but nevertheless they all quieted down. A huge improvement so far, even though every moment leading these bozos around is liable to explode into chaos. That's simply the life of a leader, yeah?

**What leader...-well, you're probably correct in this case. Anyways, shut them up! We've got things to do.**

That they did, so he coughed for their attention: "hey, guys, I have a plan for us here-"

"Jaune-Jaune!"

"Nora _quiet down_-"

"-Okie...Sorry Ren." Nora cleared her throat. "Fearless Leader, you already said there's a plan to follow earlier. Is there a new one?"

That's...Huh. "Yeah, double plan time. Y'all ready?"

...

Jaune groaned. "_Hey._ Stop judging me! There's an actual way we should do this, look at them real quick." It took a moment, but his ungrateful buddies stared at the Faunus below. Particularly, that guy in the white suit, who smoked a big cigar and pointed a walking cane around. "We've got plenty of people, Aura unlocked and everything, not even including the police force. So we could afford to section off our enemies."

Firstly, he pointed to The Fore-less Four. "You guys can take the fodder down easy enough, most of them don't have Aura, I'd watch out for the big guy, though. See him? He's got a big saw-"

"Banesaw."

Everyone looked to Blake. "He's an older member, been there longer then me, and would _certainly _remember me."

Jaune shurgged. "Alright, no need to worry, Team CRDL can go take him and his fodder out while we go divide and conquer Mr. Torchwick. He's pretty nonchalant anyways...matter in fact, think we can sneak attack him?"

"Hold on, Jaune?" Ren spoke up this time, with that cool headedness he's always had. Jaune appreciates it as much as he desired it. "Should we..._permanently _end that man? He's rather menacing looking and perhaps an enemy worth consideration."

Ruby froze, but Blake and Weiss hummed along to that. "I'd be up for that, Arc. Blake"

Blake hesitated under the Schnee's gaze, yet nodded.

Everyone else took a think-break on that, Jaune joined in.

It messed him up, badly. They've been trained-still training-to kill Grimm beasts for the greater good of society, without remorse or thought to the idea these _purely evil_ creatures are anything worthy of love and care. Which Jaune believes in whole heartedly, and will kill any beady-eyed Grimm thing that spawns in this world. It's in his blood, and has been maturing over these months.

Yet people? _People? _As in, flesh things that have good emotions, like joy and empathy? It's likely the problem of all men who serve: that they'd one day take another life in cold blood, without care or remorse, or any real _guilt _for the person-no matter if the person you slaughter is _good _or _bad. _

Actually, that's another interesting thought expriement: is the enemy good for having a family back home? And is the war/political conflict one sided in the moral sense?

Super profound stuff, super duper profound. "Hey Ren?"

Ren blinked, taken a-back. "Hey Jaune?"

He smiled. "_Let's merc that motherfucker._"

While they all looked at him in either shock or hype, he took team RWBY, Ren, Sun, and Pyrrha with him. Leaving the bubbly Valkyrie-CRDL included-to..._whatever _she'll do to handle the hoarde of masked Faunus down below.

* * *

Like promised, bullheads came, ready for his mongrel underlings to load up on their precious Schnee dust. One of many ways they, in his cultured opinion, do this little routine of Faunus rebellion. Just a couple of animals defying corporate greed from over seas, add in some racial injustice and a grief for class divisions, and you'll always get the _fine specimens _with him now.

Some furry, some scaly, and some downright birds in human costumes. Quietly, he whispered to Neo, who illusion'd herself behind him effortlessly. She's always had a knack for it, and it's saved his bacon more times then he could count. Trusted and treasured, yet Roman knew the bundle of colorful pain smushed against his back wasn't a woman to mess with. "Never bothered to ask, you have any thoughts on Faunus?"

She stared.

"It's partially loaded, I'll give you that." Roman tapped his cane. "Take a _good _look at one, anyone, and tell me if the horns or fur settles the mind. That seeing humanity resorting to an animalistic image _doesn't _send chills down your cold hearted spine." He shook his head, watching Perry bug some Deer Faunus about something. He could've sworn he's seen her before...

"Hey, you!" He pointed with his cane, stopping the two's squabbling, they looked even _madder _at him for doing so. Not that he cares anyways. It's been nearly two decades since he's lived up to that licensed huntsman title card, but he'll be _damned_ if a couple of beast people become his pass to Monty's special hell.

A life of crime might cost you the time, but it'd at least keep your form up to snuff. Coppers are one thing, but High Council guards? Yeesh, talk about power hoarding. "Yeah you! Deer girl! What's your name?"

"It's _Deery_, thank you very much!"

Neo met his eyes, and they shared a secret chuckle, already caring _zilch _for the entitlement. He'll shut her down easy at least. "Yeah? Tell your mother she should've named you something clever, like horny! You'd get dicked more often that way."

Deery growled, and tried to sock his smug mug in, but luckily for her Perry didn't mess around with Roman's flaming hot roasts. She was promptly dragged off.

That's what the kids these days called it? 'Roasts?' Making fun of someone so brutally that it's an art piece. Interesting, and much nicer then when he was growing up, where you often got the weirdness beaten out of ya. Fun times indeed.

Anyways! He nudged Neo again, who blinked in confusion for a moment until-from what he guessed, since the girl is an enigma-clicked the question into place. Already she was typing away at her scroll device, a certified pro in his mind, as most things kids do these days are mind numbing and convoluted. "I'm just sayin', these people ain't the smartest tools around."

She shoved her scroll in his face, rasing a brow: _you don't care that they're sentient?_

"Neo, we're _criminals." _He stressed. "What's the value of life to you anyways? A pint of ice cream?"

_You think I DONT think about this? _She pouted, poking at his chest. _I am an entirely sane individual!_

He looked off for a moment, and remembered the little details, and little people: like the people they've killed-no, _brutally murdered _in the name of their self proprietary against a world attempting to restrain them. The many fools and naysayers who've found it within their place to work for an enemy for one reason or another, not really an affair destined for anything, or _by _anything. Just business. Bloody business.

"Not saying you don't, shortstack." He pulled out another cigar, taking secret delight in the fact Neo _still_ couldn't figure out where he's been keeping the ashy stashy for consumption. It's going to go with him to his grave, as smoking his lungs dry? He's been chugging away at it his entire life, bad habit picked up from an equallly bad childhood, even tried to continue it when he went to school. Well, until he...

Neo poked him again, shoving that scroll in his face once more: _I'll admit that I might've done morally bad things..._

"Understatement of the last decade, Miss '_Bleed _and _Weed' _or whatever you called yourself when in a murderous stupor. What _did_ you call yourself again?"

_Politician Girl._

"Oh yeah! Why's that?" He took a long drag, watching the puffs of smoky satisfaction join the smog up above.

_Because politics is a game of lies and cheats and blood letting._

She looked serious about this too, frowning in whatever _opposite _of a mile wide smile there is. Perhaps an over slopping frown? Roman Torchwick is a man of many talents, but confident wordplay isn't one he'd parade around with, so he'll have to settle for tutting in disappointment at his tiny terror staring at him. "That's perhaps the problem then, yeah? If you're naming yourself after the blood of the damned, then either you're an avid fetishist of _The Holy Oum _or an unstable person. Or both. What're you?"

Neo looked smug, keeping her head held high and scroll shoved in his face, striking an interesting pose. With her umbrella daintily hoisted upon her back, knee bent and eyes fluttering occasionally to weird colors. He'd reckon that's due to her sembalance, which might act up here and there, but once again, Neo-or _Politicians Girl_-isn't your average stabby-stabby assistant.

_I'm the girl that even MONTY couldn't stop, the man-slayer who appears from the shadows to deliver justice! Stupid, spineless cowards bow and BEG for mercy from my bloody blade. My skills are so sharp that'd you think God is a woman with a particularly sharp knife!_

He paused, looked at her, snorted, ignored her indignation, and looked off. "It's been awhile since Oumlic school, but I don't think any educated guy would make _that _mistake. Especially if we're talking Trinitarian_ Godhead _of The Brothers Grimm, and Lord of the Saintly Few, kind of Monty Oum." The frosty look she gave him wasn't enough to change his mind, Roman merely shurgged. "What? What'd you think _God_ is?"

To his confusion and bemusement, Neo began estatically waving her hands around, up above and into a little oval shape. He's guessing it's some mangled form of a halo, which shows holiness or something. "Angelic? Like people with gold around them?"

She nodded. Well, she nodded then _paused_, waving her hands around again. She stretched her arms out real wide, up and vertical, and spun around like a ballerina. He's gonna have to stop himself from choking on his cigar at this rate, because her nonsense makes him forget his smokers' lungs. "Neo. _Hey_. Okay-okay, I gotcha." He chucked the cigar away, grinning down at his smiling shortstack. "You're funny, know that?"

The love tap-he calls it that but it's Neo casually jabbing him with her elbow, _Aura _included-said enough, and he chuckled at the affection. It's been a good night so far, and with his little blood assistant at his side? Even better.

Nothing could _possibly _stop him, not a damn thing in this world of criminals and thieves, because what the coppers or gangsters or even Cindy don't know, is that Roman Torchwick is prepared for _everything_-

Suddenly, chaos. And explosions. And brief self reflection.

He's gotta stop gloating.

The stupid animals farting about all stacked up, trying to corral some group of..._fuck! _

Hunstmen, he turned to Neo, who already was looking off somewhere intensely. "Neo! We've got some baddies! Try and secure-"

Shooting. He acted on instinct: pot shots at his head, definitely from someplace close. They were _not_ consistent. While someone layed down cover fire, Roman finally got a glimpse of what the _fuck _he's even dealing with when he-still acting on _pure _technique-punted off some kid's stabby stabby guns and shot into a vertible hoarde of children.

Beacon brats, _two teams _worth of the suckers, all lined up and ready to rain on his cloudy fucking parade. He growled, and growled even louder when some monkey man with a bow staff deflected his dust shot and sent it off into the Faunus hoarde in the back. Who fought their _own _gang of goddamn children with big pointy sticks. C'mon!

Neo luckily didn't play around, and has that first boy locked down by the neck, ready to end a hunstmen's life without any pause. No surprise there. To make things even_ more _juciy, the little ninja boy-yes, he's looking like an extra from a cheap Mistrali action movie-had some very caring friends. They stopped their advance, weapons still drawn and anxiously _not _trying to kill him. Which is good, as unlike his kidnapping companion, Roman doesn't want to murder school children.

Not like this, anyways. Hey wait a second-

"Roman Torchwick!" That little redhead from earlier said, eyes full of self-righteousness and just _really_ being annoying. "You've been helping The White Fang steal dust! That is a _bad! _So we're gonna take you down, even if trying to beat you up eariler got me into Beacon two years early!"

Silver eyed annoyances. Ugh.

Collectively, even Little Red's own _allies _joined him in staring her down. "I don't give a shit about your education, Little Red. I just wanna know why a hoarde of children with guns are at my dock!" He heard that ninja boy's choking behind him, an aspect of Neo's little mind games. Putting the pressure on ninja boy's buddies and getting the fear of _Roman_ through their thick fucking skulls.

It's working, Little Red and her little team hissed and frowned in dismay, letting all those feel bads stew and _not _fuel their assualt on him. "You give Ren back! He's a super important part to Sempai's team!"

...What? He couldn't even speak, neither could the girls beside her. What the hell is a 'sam-pie?' A desert? Is she getting laid?! Who's the dumbass fucking a minor-

Roman Torchwick was overwhelmed, and honestly? He's been off his game all night, so he'll give himself a pass for not reacting to the unholy team effort he _forgot_ could happen, with the _other _three little shits with them.

A different redhead-why's she frowning?!-stood in the back, as she just chucked a spear at him that glowed mettalic grey. From her side, Monkey Faunus guy did some weird hand symbols and _shiny fucking copies _of himself appeared, riding along the spear's trajectory?

No, it helped along some...oh, oh fuck-

* * *

He might be a genius.

See, Jaune has many stupid ideas, and acts on them most of the time, especially when it comes to friendship and interacting with people liable to beat him half to death. However!

He had a plan, or a plan b, as they're currently in the middle of doing plan b. That _being _he, Pyrrha, and either Ren or Sun-as he expected whoever went to solo Roman _would_ fuck up-would do a combination kamikaze attack to save their fallen comrade, and have Team RWBY beat up whoever is bullying their bullying.

And it's working too! Already that short lady holding Ren _isn't_ holding him anymore! Sure, he's knocked out and in a pile of _hopefully __alive _Faunus guys, but hey, RWBY can solo the lady now!

**I'm...why?-**

Jaune's genius came out with one simple realization: Pyr's magic pole bullshit, which he _also_ has, could fling him super-far super-fast. He's even helping it out, ish, as his gauntlet's power stuff isn't really doing anything for the spear caught in his collar. Can't measure the micros.

That's why he's hurdling through the air, shield extended and Sun's clone buddies coming along for the ride. It's genius and has no flaws _whatsoever_.

**Why not have Pyrrha use _your _goddman metal?**

Becuase he needs it to bash this cunt's face in. She already pulled the spear back anyways.

**That's not-ohmygod bro fucking STOP**-

Too late, Jaune grinned real big, and it grew even _bigger_ when his bowler hat enemy gaped like a betafish, barly able to pull up his cane thingy, charging another shooty shot fire ball. Well, know what?

Jaune Arc ain't havin that shit, so he primed his shield _straight _for the cane's blowhole, roaring defiance. Verbally too!

Connecting with the cane, and the glowy dust stuff about to come out, Jaune looked into his enemy's eyes. Seeing the fear, the surprise, and bitter resentment bubbling in shiny green orbs.

He also saw a grimace, likely feeling the cane short-circut whilst Jaune body slammed the cunt off his feet, sending them both flying. Scuffle included.

"_YEET-"_

* * *

She striked quick, she striked nimble, and made real good use of her bestie's speed glyph things, taking their angry shorter-than-her-stack enemy's agro.

The lady wasn't palying around, and it took Yang to power up into her sembalance and Blake's clone distraction stuff to keep her first blitz from murdering them. As in the _brutal _ending of life, because she's popping in and out of reailty with a spiked umbrella.

Ruby nearly lost her arms, barely blocking the crazy lady's swift umbrella slashes at her midsection.

Weiss saved her last minute, getting agro by powering up Yanger Management, who slammed a hand into the lady's gut. Sending them both flying past her and onto the gorund, where Yang began tussling around with the even _more _angry lady. While Yang sacrificed her life, Ruby ran to her friends, panting hard and nearly body checking Weiss in the process.

"Guys!" She squeaked, leaning on her bestie while the fried nerves in her system shuddered themselves out.

Pyrrha layed fire on the two, and Sun circled around the street brawl, poking the lady with his stick in ways honestly impressive. The lady comes up? stab her in the boobie, and if she tries to stab _you? _Then bonk her on the head, while Yangry pummeled the lady from her lap. It's clever and makes Ruby not nervous. "Guys, we've gotta call the cops! Weiss?-"

"Already on it. I'm a fool for not doing it sooner..." Weiss tapped away at her scroll, thankfully letting Ruby use her tiny shoulder as an impromptu pillow. she's really thankful! Nuzzling into the comfort, trying to forget that an actual _pychopath _over there tried to kill her! It's insane!

She shuddered, remebering that look in her eyes, pure _evil! _Ugh! Blake seemed sorta unnerved to, only for different reasons, and she's not looking over at the _actual _fight-

"Okie dookie!" Nora was here, and probably the reason Blake stole her own tongue, as their local bubble Valkyrie dragged some big guy along with her. "So the gang with me are kinda knocked out, but it's all good! There's nobody else here to stop our _blood letting_." Nora grinned, and Ruby felt her bestie shudder along with her. "Right, chainsaw guy?"

"B-Blake...?" Banesaw said, or chainsaw guy. Ruby didn't know what Nora _wouldn't_ make her say, she's scary like that. "Why? Why did you leave us?"

Blake looked _spooked_, like she saw the ghost and seen it flash her. "It's too much for me! I-I was in over my h-head, okay?!"

Banesaw reached for her, and now they were _all _spooked, save for Nora. "Look at you, _traitor_. Y...You even stand by the Schnee?! I'll _kill _you! Traitorous scum-"

Before Blake could sputter some more, Nora curb stomped the guy in. She knew for sure her bestie appreciated that too, her breathing leveled out n' stuff. As the guy twitched and groaned, mask smudged to the ground, Blake turned to them, scared and definitely in need of a hug.

"I'm...I'm at a lost, everyone. He was a friend and I...bel...believed in-"

Weiss and her shared a look, nodded, then promptly brought the girl in for a snuggle. After _some _struggle, their cat girl buddy accepted the love and support. Even while her chainsaw friend subconsciously prayed to his ancestors, and the lady trying to kill them pushed her sister off.

Uh-oh. She's puSHING HER OFF-

Pyrrha, while Ruby panicked in the love hold-not _that _much, since Nora joined in and held her like mom used to-expertly slammed her shield into the lady's hairline, buying them enough time to seperate and crowd around.

Cresent Rose in hand, and her super emotional comrades at each side, waiting to strike the pissed off umbrella dwarf between them, Ruby stopped whining to herself and lunged forward.

They _may _still die, but they'll all die together, dog piling onto the enemy. Ruby could live with that.

Or die, but who'd sweat the little things?

* * *

Gratefulness, _happiness_.

Many things can mean that stuff, and express it in many different ways.

Is Jaune a happy person?

yes or no?

Ultimatum to life's most important question?

Y'know how relative that shit? Very, very relative. So much so that he's quit thinking about...well, _thinking_ for the most part, and day-dreams about the cute girls in his life, and how he's gonna befriend and nurture them. It's a pride point for him: confidently saying to himself that _he, Jaune Arc, _can go up to a woman-close friend she might be-and say 'I love you' and _not_ be charged with sexual harassment? It's awesome, it makes his weenie feel bigger then it already is. Really gets that testosterone a flowin', the kind Grimmtube bro science guys speak the world about.

So that's why he's pretty happy now, even while he and this Roman guy rocketed into the fucking air. Sun's clones disappeared mid flight after the guy managed to at least cane _them _to death in a really short amount of time. He'd be scared for his own safety too, if not for the fact Roman couldn't reach over the shield, forced to kick and poke like a dumbass, takin' a ride on the Arc's magic shield bus. Only the bus is gone, and he used shitty pole powers to keep them going.

Know why he's a genius? There's a little thing called limit experience, and Jaune thought he could handle it, which is why he tackled the cunt. The question of whether this, uh, _experience_ breaks any limits though...well...

If rocketing into a bullhead's side, pinging off it's hide dust-thief first, and-screaming the entire way-zoom across the docks, counts as limit breaking? Then sign him the fuck up, because Jaune's feelin it_. Maximally _pursing the happiness in his horrified enemy's suffering, or something poetic like that.

By that point, they were _both _hanging onto Crocea Mors for support, Roman-recovering from that full body slam-latched onto his waist. He looked pissed off and _pissed on _in Jaune's opinion.

They farted around the sky, giggly boy and screechy man cursing his family lineage. honestly, though? Jaune just felt proud that he pulled a metallic Barry Hopkins for several minutes, and _didn't _die by flame cane.

However, he still done goofed. So bad, that it shot them into a Schnee embalmed crate and all it's colorful goodies inside. He's sure the thing was expensive too: full _exclusively_ of fire dust, pierced broadside and wasting hundreds of thousands of dollars. Super unfortunate, especially how they not only pierced the crate enough spill it's dust stuff, but also goddamn ignite it.

He was shocked, the guy was shocked, and the screams of his friends getting beat up told him that they couldn't be shocked as they're mortally distracted. Which is a good way to say _fuck, I'm gonna die here_.

At least, as the fire dust exploded in a blinding symphony of reddish mayhem, Jaune learned some things. That the guy strapped to his midsection was _praying _aggressively, and currently, Jaune pleased himself to know that he _didn't _piss his pants in the mind numbing terror. Matter in fact...

As he lost sight of the world, Jaune grinned, laughing in genuine joy at the fact his death _had_ a purpose: everything and everyone about his did, from his Foreskin Buddies to waifus. The little people in his life who've listened to his crazy shit and just gave him the time of day.

Jaune was so, _so _grateful for that. For the people who've let him fly here, and bravely take down a cold hearted criminal in a fucking hellfire glory.

It's real, it's scary, and it's the most alive he's ever felt.

"Please, oh Lord please..." he heard his enemy whisper. No, _sob._ "I've lost my ways...I-I know I have, but give me just one more chance, _please_-"

They exploded, and perhaps to the guy's change of heart? Jaune tried hard to include _him _behind the shield as well. After all...

Everybody deserves a second chance, and he'd know about that quite well, as it's the only reason why he's sitting here, killing another man in cold blood.

* * *

They stopped fighting, hearing the delayed _crack _of the dust around them explode violently, blowing them back. She wasn't the only one to cry out in horror at the sight, as she _knew _what caused it, and it's already breaking her heart.

The explosion of one triggered the explosions of many others, creating a domino effect of colorful death blinding the docks around them, either in electric thunder or cloying ice, it destroyed the area all around. Even the lady they're fighting, who's already taken Sun and Yang down, looked up in horror, dropping her umbrella hand down.

"Jaune! _Jaune!" _She cried, remembering the place he connected to the dust crate _vividly. _There's no way, but...

She's gotta hope, she's _really _gotta hope. "Guys?! We've gotta..."

No one said anything, numb to...no, Ruby couldn't. "He's in there! Guys...! We've gotta save him-" Weiss took her shoulder, and this time Ruby felt _no _comfort from the contact, feeling a lot like how Pyrrha looked, on her knees and screaming to the dust bursting around them. "We can't, Ruby, he's..."

Everyone listened. Listened as the dust finally settled, and there was no Jaune Arc in sight. Just the dull throb of an empty battlefield, and the tears of a broken heart crying to the heavens. It's...it's.

Ruby ran to comfort her Sempai's lover, and found _herself _reduced to tears, crumbling along with her. Pyrrha accepted the touch, and like the stupid kids they were, cried on their knees in pain. In _loss._

She's lost another one. A friend, a leader, an ideal, a...

"I'm sorry, Pyr..." all she could do was burry her head into silky red, which faintly smelt of him, of metal and brass. "I'm sorry, we should've stopped him, we shouldn't have..."

Ruby got no answer, only harder sobs. She strove to join them.

* * *

Surprisingly, the plan came to this.

The twelve of them would have an extra team take out the fodder, have one stealthy individual take a shot at their enemy, and the rest attack whoever's left. Penny would come in as back up, as she's...well, he didn't know, kinda disfunctional in the social sense. Also, she shoots murder lazers. Spooky.

Not that he's better, or was better, since unless his eyes are still adjusting to the lack of fire, and that feeling of free fall isn't him going to Hell, Jaune is dead. Gone. Left to toil and burn.

He was wrong earlier, the plan was fucking stupid-not _only _because it killed him, but also the fact he openly wanted to _sacrifice _a teammate in the moment to test out the enemy's capabilities. It was childish, shortsighted, and _really _won't ever work like that again. Jaune knows that much at least.

So, he's...

...

He's...Oh, wait.

**Jaune? You're...dude.**

He's alive.

**_You're alive!_**

They both are actually: In wake of adjusting to the sights and sounds of the open ocean, Jaune _did _find himself in free fall, without his weapon yet _with_ a baffled Roman Torchwick, who stared at him like the enigma he truly was.

Jaune stared back, comprehending the fact their free-fall will end, most likely, in them drowning in Vale's murky waters. Pushing each other down in a game of liquidy death. Ironic, since they were both sure a minute ago their deaths would be flaming hot.

Time felt slow, or his perception of it has changed dramatically, as the deep below looked stock imaged and immovable. Their continued descent said otherwise though, and the wind blowing inhis ears was proof enough. Didn't mean they liked it, neither that Jaune was happy about _not_ dying like a true hero.

Which is weird: he saved _their lives _and yet a small part of him wanted to...he didn't know...

Maybe it's all the times momma said stuff about heros, and how they go out, far too soon. Curiously, he glanced at the the dust thief glaring at him, gaining on his position in the fucking air _somehow_. He hissed, trying to-

_Shit. _What's he supposed to do? Roman-disheleved and dirty he might be, more so then Jaune-was an experienced opponent. _Very_ experienced, the only reason Jaune ain't a burning corpse in the river was that he got the drop on the guy, seeing as the clone buddies with him were taken out like nothing. "Hey? Roman?! Bro?!"

The anger was his only response, even in the perpetual free-fall, Jaune saw the man's Aura fray and crackle. Low as it is, Roman seemed an expert at using it. _That's _probably why he's moving so much! Jaune frowned, and then realized that he's flying through the air at speeds liable to kill them, if not drown them.

Nodding to himself, he stewed on that gross reailty, and promplty projectile vomited on his approaching oppressor. The man's primal roars of disgust and angst worried Jaune alot, but at least it gave him opportunity to calm down and use his _own_ Aura.

Or powers. Is there metal here? Maybe? Oh god he's still sick-

Even while his bright-white-light glowed in the darkness, he latched onto his now screeching male harpy enemy and continued barfing away, feeling the fear tongue punch his maturity's fartbox. At least here, holding Roman from above, the guy might hit sea first, and _not _kill him.

Jaune wished he didn't have to do this, the guy's prayer _was_ honest. But if he's continuing to glare at him-underneath the nuggety green chunks of today's late night snack, thank Pyr for that-like he's the worst fucking thing since wet bread...

Well, he had to ask...

"Hey!" He shouted, right in the guy's face. "You wanna be friends?! I heard your prayer and thought maybe we could talk this out-"

Suddenly, pain. His stomach flared with it and his white power stuff fizzled. That punch alone miffed his Aura up real good, and Roman was certainly _not _thinking about friendship right now, sadly. Which sucks becuase Jaune's a pretty cool dude! Sure, they're gonna _die _and it's his fault, but what kid can launch them into the fucking airspace?

Groaning in misery, and watching Roman reverse their postion, Jaune couldn't help but notice something: Bullheads, two of them, coming in _hot_. He wanted to warn his opponent about it, maybe as an apology for 'trying to murder you' or something? No idea what he was thinking earlier, too much pretty women on the mind, Jaune guessed?

However, the bullheads and Roman's fist beat him too it, and _beat him _respectively. As he groaned from another devastating blow, he saw the ship get _close_, as in-

"R...Roman!" He choked, feeling his jaw nearly fall outta it's socket at that last punch. "The ship! The fucking ship-"

Before Roman could growl like the Faunus he lorded over again, Jaune watched the bullhead reach them, miscalculating their ramp in comparison to the twos' speed, and as a result...

Thinking _off _his feet, Jaune twisted enough to have Roman's back hit the cockpit window, feeling some satisfaction at the man's barf covered face screeching miserably, all for the pilot to gawk at. While Jaune himself thunked atop the roof, barely latching on to some loose metal, Roman pushed himself up, absolutely havin' bad time.

Jaune struggled, trying to stagger to his feet while the pilot went ape shit. Roman stalked towards him: head down, burnt, dirty, pissed off, and with bare fists raised. Jaune could briefly see his life flash before his eyes, which is funny since the cliche 'memories before death' happens _now _and _here _of all places, not when he carpet bombs himself and becomes a flesh bird. Fucks sake...

"I..." Roman seethed, grappling for his collar, succeeding. "_You_. I'll...how dare you?!"

"...Dare?-" He got socked again, his Aura was about gone and he's far too tired to retaliate. Roman seethed still.

"Think you're some _fucking_ hero, man?! Think you'll save all your friends and make play? Huh? Let me tell ya something: I've never forgetton, and will hunt you down like the...the _leech_ you are, Arc! You've betrayed and abandoned us all, what's your fucking deal?"

The...what? He knows him?

**Uhhhhhh-**

"Who the fuck _are you? _I never met you before in my life, guy." He frowned, looking the guy over, he barely...no, is he even lucid right now?! "I know your name, becuase Ruby says it a lot."

Roman Torchwick froze.

...

For _awhile_, even as bullheads turned to each other, spooking Jaune greatly. Roman didn't care, he was too focused on coming back to reailtiy. That's what Jaune guessed, though, seeing his veiny eyes fuckall _dilating _at the goddman moon.

Before he could speak up, Roman leaned in, growl laced with suspicion. "What's your name, Arc?"

Jaune gulped away blood and spit.

"My name is Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, the ladies are startin' to love it. You?"

Roman froze again, and...relaxed?

"You've heard of me, Roman? I need some answers or _something-_" he got none, instead the dust thief chucked him away and pulled out a cigar, mumbling to himself. "Motherfucker...motherfucker..."

Jaune, still confused, stared at the guy's back from the floor. "What was that? You called me Arc! Do you know about me? About my family-"

"Shut it, kid." He growled, puffing in the fumes. "I'm assuming you came here out of ignorance, so as a _final _and _only _token of goodwill, I'll let you live. What you heard prior was nothing improtant, or related to _you_ as a person. Now shut up, and wait for these animals to do their jobs."

Jaune wanted to argue, but the frosty look-while Roman pulled out a scroll-shut him up real quick.

Roman then began grunting away at someone, probably the pilot he barfed infront of, that made him chuckle a bit.

Whatevers going on? Jaune was alive to see it. Even better, when he wormed over to the bullhead's edge, he noticed that _his __friends _were alive also. They were colorful blurs and stuff, but they stood and crouched around, so that's good.

If anything, Jaune's still reeling from the fact direct dust exposure didn't murder them. Guess his tough-as-fuck shield and Aura saved hin, plus whatever reserves a veteran like Roman had.

Another thing to thank his father for, yeah?

He's hoping the blade _wasn't _destroyed in the dust boom. How else will Jaune do..._anything? _Thats his weapon, his identity and lineage, fuck conventional mechashift nonsense _he had a sword _

Jaune grinned away the confusion and anxiety though, and nearly forgot the fact they nearly killed each other and are at an impromptu truce.

Why...? Reasons, apparently. Jaune might develop migraines soon if he thought about it too hard.

Yet he didn't, and kept grinning, until Penny's lazer beams cut through the fog, slicing the cockpit _straight _off the bullhead's body, damn near cutting Roman in the process.

Yeah. She definitely didn't see him, and the bullheads _were _enemy reinforcements, so...

Jaune, feeling life's panic set in once more, ran to Roman, who already leapt for the bigger hull-piece of the bullhead. The other bullhead quickly disappeared into slices the same way.

The cockpit crashed into the flying hull him and Roman are fuckall clinging to.

Well, that _Jaune _is clinging onto, as Roman is holding his hand from the edge of the plasmafied broadside of their metal rollarcoaster, looking not too happy about the Arc being his _complete _saviour, since Jaune didn't try and kill him the moment prior. At least Roman looked conscious and _wasn't_ trying to beat him up this time. Both their Aura's are fried, anyways.

He pulled the guy up, and for good measure, sent the Monty upstairs his own little prayer, seeing ad they're crashing back into the dock and possibly _exploding _onto said dock.

Roman, at his side, turned to him, frowning. "Shit never changes with you guys, huh?"

"Oh?" He perked up, causal and numb since death is _literally _down below. "You mean my friends and me?"

"I..." Roman sighed. "Sure, Jaune, let's go with that."

He shrugged, prepping himself for landing.

* * *

"Pyrrha? We have to go."

That's truth, Weiss spoke it occasionally, like most people in her lover's friend group.

But something went wrong, and she's left alone now, her darling nightlight squashed by his own foolhardyness. Shamefully enabled by his docile, cowardly, and _weak_ followers. They've dealt him just as bad a blow this Roman Torchwick fellow has, who Jaune brazenly attacked.

Now they pulled her and the fallen back: Weiss on one shoulder, Blake on the other. Ruby and Nora got the rest away from the chaos, from Penny's _power_.

Light emerald beams shot out, devastating metal birds of war with impunity. The little girl herself appeared meek and anti-social, or at least not...ah, shall she say _personable? _Never again, though. The happiness on the girl's face as she brutally slaughtered all who resided in those metal vessels? It wasn't normal, wasn't _human_.

Penny flinched not, even as a chunk of metal-that _once _was a ship-slammed into the dock before them. Everyone-besides Penny, who _beamed _joy-managed to escape the radius. No one else would be taken this night.

No one else, not even Jaune's blade. She held it to her bossom like an aggrieved widow, as she...ah...

"I'm sorry!" She screamed, staining the blade with her sadness, her shattered soul crumbled into tiny pieces with every drop. The pain numbed her, just like it must have Jaune, as he accepted the end. If he even did...

"I'm sorry...! I'm sorry! I'm sorr-" they were pulling her away again, trying to silence her, trying to silence her love for him, for _Jaune_. The pain was with them too, she knew it in her bones. Yet they continued their little crusades, not bothering to honor the fallen and mourn.

It's breaking her down, as the people she _valued_, who fought alongside her, were willing to prioritize _anything _over her Jaune. She'll scream and main and shatter-

"Quick, guys! She'll start fighting us soon!" Ruby, who for _once _is taking a stand in their true leader's absence, crouched over her. Rubbing comforting circles onto Pyrrha's face, brushing the tears away. "Weiss? Where's the police?-"

The sirens in the distance were Ruby's answer. While girls around The Invincible Girl all wilted in relief, she herself shaked in a cauldron of pain. So strong was it, that she grabbed that..._tiny _little shit's stupid arm. How her Jaune treasured Ruby in _any _capacity infuriated her right now.

"How?" She asked the nervous girl, who shook under her hand. It only angered Pyrrha more. "How could you leave him? He _cherished _you! _Fed_ you! Was this all planned?! That you'd rise and he wouldn't?-"

"...What?"

Pyrrha pushed on that, laughing in derision, even as Ruby went still. "You were given a team, girl. _A__lways _so close to him..." she leaned into her, giggling, feeling the pain numb in Ruby's suffering. "He always valued you: speaking the _world_ about his little Rubes, his buddy and fellow _team leader_.I bet it felt real good, hmm?"

Weiss came in, pulling her expressionless partner away. "Ruby, listen to me! She's grieving and can't think straight!-"

"Does it feel good, 'Rubes?'" She inched foraard again, loving the way Ruby shuddered. "You killed my love, my heart, my one and only. Does it feel good? _Orgasmic maybe? _You'll never feel him like I have, the way he twitches and throbs and pants. I'll always be his, and he mine-"

Ruby pounced, mournful tears in her glassy silver eyes and a cry of pain on her tongue. Pyrrha welcomed the anguish, feeling her beady little fists hammer down, the pathetic girl overwhelmed, just like her.

The other's rushed to separate them, to remove the small girl having a hissy fit, before Pyrrha starts to notice the damage and fucking destroys her. She laughed, feeling the chaos comfort her, and-

What. _What?!-_

From above, in tandem with the final bullhead's crash...there he was.

Jaune. Jaune and Roman, crowded on a loose chunk of bullhead metal, controlled by her lover's gauntlet. She pushed Ruby away, running past her comrades cirlced around them. Ruby quickly gained on her.

They raced, seeing his beautiful grin once again, barely believing it was real. Pyrrha celebrated the ocassion by pushing Ruby down, tussling the girl agaisnt the floor and screaming bloody joy at her soaring lover.

He noticed them, frowned, then looked as panicked as she was when he-with Roman attached-crashed into the docks past her. Rolling across the ground like a rag doll, flimsy metal provably ineffective.

They rushed around again, this time _all _of them, screaming in a sea of general emotional distress, hearable over the police pilling up across the dock.

He's alive! Bloody and burnt-Lord Almighty-but he'll make it!

Jaune looked around him, poor boy lost in the noise and confusion, half unconscious.

"Fuck." He said. "What's popping?"

* * *

The holoscreen flared to life.

Lisa Lavender, serious as can be, brushed her hair back and stared at the screen, at the people of Vale left in a state of panic. "Good evening everyone, it's recently come to our attention that under the foggy night, another dust robbery took place, which was _this time_ thwarted by the actions of twelve Beacon Academy freshmen."

A picture of the docks appeared, and all the carnage with it. "As you can see, our fine men and women in uniform are investigating the crime scene. There's many signs of dust related struggle and obvious intent to fatally harm. Fortunately, though, they've captured many participants in the dust robbery."

She squinted, really portraying the seriousness of the situation. "This was a robbery of Schnee Dust Company dust-shipping to local distributors-by the hands of The White Fang, a domestic terrorist organization, who was aided in part by dust thief Roman Torchwick. Motives for this remain unclear, and why The White Fang teamed with a human is unclear either. All we know is that-"

Miss goodwitch turned the holoscreen off, and he's starting to think someone out there is making these cliques moments happen to him. "You couldn't have just turned the volume down? I'm kinda broken right now."

Apparently high speed ping ponging against the fucking world isn't a good idea. The bruises and cuts and burned flesh were one thing, but his broken legs? Fuck. He'd be crippled for _months_ at the very leasy without his Aura, but thanks to bullshit soul power, the nurses said he'll be fine in little more then a week or so.

However, as expected of a murder death kill school, they have amazing healthcare and already provided him a wheelchair to drift around with. He'd be doing that right now-having one of his many friends apparently outside this room push him-but as he's not clear yet? Nope.

So until then, he deadpanned at Goodbitch, just as she glared back. "What? What's that look for, teach?"

Goodwitch stared, blinked, then groaned into her head. "I'm here to inform you: Ozpin has halted your punishment for the next two weeks, and would love it if you made yourself useful during that time. Like doing an interview."

"With Lisa? I can do that?"

She groaned, again. "Yes, Ozpin doesn't care whether you do so or not, but simply hopes you represent Beacon properly. Which might be difficult, as you're wheelchair bound."

Jaune might be a wheelie now, but he still could sit up, glaring at her. "Yeah, I'm not a progressive, but as I'm now a statistical minority, I'm gonna have to call you out on your blatant _ableist_ rhetoric. Cripple Jaune is fine just the way he is, thank you very much."

"_You-_alright. Fine. Very well, enjoy your evening, and _weeks off_. Your friends hopefully shall keep you busy, _Arc._" Miss Goodiwtch strutted off after that, leaving him to his thoughts and wheelchair. It's parked at his bedside and looked _really _close. Maybe he'd...uh...give it a spin?

Wouldn't leave the room but some experiance would be good, right?

For some reason, The Brine judgmentally stayed silent. So Jaune shrugged, booty hopping himself over bit by bit, dragging his legs when needed. "Fuck it. I am become wheelie now."

Unfortunately, though, he's a dumbass and doesn't know how to function without legs, so when he tried leaning into the seat, Jaune messed up and bowled himself over. With a mighty _CLANG _he and his hot wheels crashed to the floor, most likely sending his friends into a panic. _Again._

He's got no clue how Rubes or Pyr will react, If they'll get along, and whether or not one of them will sexually assault him while he's depressed and crippled, but right now? He hollered for help, and thought about crying at the idea that people might be helping him _poop_ now.

Jaune's cries for aid became actual sobs then, fully realizing that Monty wanted his enthusiasm curbed, and thus curb stomped his legs in for the time being.

That's added to the 'never again' list: no more drugs, ignoring women, and kamakazing into dust theives. Otherwise He'll end up hallucinated and crippled with his penis abused, probably.

Lesson learned, Jaune. Lesson learned.

* * *

**_Alright boys, we've finished volume 1 now, and will be getting into volume 2 in a couple chapters, AFTER we do some volume intermission character development._**

**_This chapter was dedicated to Jaune's hubris and stupidity, and for the next two or so chapters, he'll deal with the consequences of his dumb actions._**

**_Such as how the girls feel about it, how the gang feels about it, and how basically EVERYONE feels about Cripple Jaune's actions._**

**_All this is for Jaune to realize his faux confidence and bravado, and to build up an actual geniune confidence in a helpless state. So that he doesn't try to foolishly one man trained criminals anymore. _****_Especially in such a crazy way._**

**_Next chapter: more Pyrrha and Ruby, Ruby especially. Also fishing, maybe._**


	10. An Arc's Deconstruction

Turns out he didn't need to poop with others, and that if he's capable enough Jaune could scoot himself 'round. It quelled the first wave of nausea and self-contempt, but more like an enemy left in the shadows with a huge knife. Ready to slice and dice at Jaune's weakest, which is _now_, and all moments of the now.

Especially since everyone's personailties radicalized these past two days, like his life was a country's politcal climate right before the grand revolution. Big words for something so-realistically speaking-small and irrelevant to literally the rest of society, but in the walls of Beacon? Under the gazes of teachers and students and friends?

Jaune Arc has made an Arc of personality within this place, or so he's heard from Ren and the boys: people wish to know where Mr. Foreskin Man is, why and how he found Torchwick, and what's his favorite color. He's not even sure if it's good interest either

It's blue. But that's not the point: people are more concerned with a random kid held up in the goddamn nurse's clinic instead of the violent criminal guy on the loose.

Ruby-whenever Pyrrha isn't around, like now-told him as much. That Lisa chick would've talked about the fact that even when knocked unconscious, 'for undefinable reasons' Roman Torchwick escaped custody, weapon included. Of course Jaune knows why, but man, even being the guy who orchestrated this fucking disaster felt terrible. He's some poor dock worker's nightmare, aint he? Fuck, maybe he deserves the wheelie chair for another week. Or five. Or maybe just the rest of his life.

A familiar hand, dainty and plucky, stroked his hair, the feel brought him to reality real quick, as Ruby herself was on his mind. "Sempai?"

They were scootin' around his room, something Jaune liked to do until he didn't feel like the fucking failure he was.

All those air moves? The big grins? Funny words? He faked it. Just a fraud with a dead man's blade. It's all he could do to have Ruby calm her nerves and push the wheelie around, petting him like _he's_ the minor. "Sempai? C'mon, smile for me! Please?"

He grumbled. Ruby stopped pushing and leaned into him, watching the birds soar over Beacon's sunny courtyard below. She's purposefully skipping morning class, just to help him.

Jaune himself still has to do school work, yeah, but he also knows Pyr brings it to him. Then proceeds to walk him through the whole thing, filling in the blanks and everything. That woman was dedicated, likely insane, but dedicated. He's afraid for his still functional balls, as when Pyrrha stops being skiddish about jumping the cripple? He'll really be molested then. Not like anyone would notice, or care

Besides Ruby, who's just soooo...uh, not normal? She's fast and stuff, is a ditz and shut-in, but maybe that's why he's...

**You're gonna say it?**

No, Jaune don't have a clue about what he says, or thinks. He's a butterfly in a sandstorm. Watching the two most important waifus in his life so far tribalize around his attention. It occured when he fell a couple days ago, when first trying to wheel around.

Never has he seen them so _angsty_, even everyone else kinda fell into the mood. Holding the hissing redheads away from each other, Weiss and Yang thinking Nora and Ren don't do enough, vice versa. All mind numbing and meaningless, a vent for hormones to express themselves. After all...

Jaune's a kid with a big grin, leading other kids without that empty look, who try so hard to be adults. Right? That's why it hurts...? Would Ozpin tell him if he asked?

"Jauney-kun, please look at me."

He held the hand on his lap, but didn't look. Couldn't look. Those silver eyes are liable to destroy his entire being with the fact that his bullshit brought them here. If he...

No, let's start with something small. "Ruby, I'm gonna look at you, okay?"

The hand shook in his grip, and he really hopes that wasn't sniffling he heard, otherwise Cripple Jaune might join in. "Okie dookie J-Jaune. I'll look...eheh...back?"

**At the least you're only a teenager once, mate.**

Yeah, guess so.

Jaune leaned back into the seat, numbly catching her eyes. Fuck, they're glossy. "Ruby, I'm under no punishment from authorities. Nothing. No law has been broken, Vale even insists I speak up about our teams and bring notice to The White Fang menance, or some shit. Maybe say some stuff about why Roman is bad news, I..."

He thunked their foreheads together, hoping that'll comfort them as much as it comforted his sisters when they were younger. It's tender and touchy, but Jaune isn't used to the...lack of whatever was keeping him going, and it hurt to move because of it. "I'm sorry for suffering, and wish you didn't have to join when...fuck. I don't know, I'm hiding from my problems? I'm depressed but this isn't healthy for you..."

She's tearing up, and Jaune...nope, he's gotta fix this. "Hey. Hey I'm sorry-do you think I hate you? Or not wanna hang out with you? I'm trouble shooting here-"

Peck.

Shit, she kissed his forehad, and is now squirming around about it. This isn't fine.

**Kinda is, if you stopped being a teenager for one moment...**

Yeah, not gonna happen, so he's gonna focus on what just did. "Ruby?"

"Ehehehe..." she was nervous, hiding from his eyes. "I didn't mean...you just looked sad and my buddy shouldn't be sad! Especially after you...you know?"

Jaune shook his head. "I'm sorry. I fucked up and now everyone hates each other-"

She's going into overdrive now, giving him these...friendship kisses?

Ruby kissed and pecked his face like a mockingbird. He could only mumble in confusion, flinching at the way she's leaning onto him for support.

When she stopped, breath heavy and faced flushed, Ruby looked defiant. Hell, happy! As if the yelling and screaming these past few days didn't exist, and it was just them two. "Jaune? Sempai?"

He could say so many things to express the anxiety within him, but chose to humm along instead. She bumped their heads this time, her breath smelt of chocolate caramel.

"I don't fucking care what Pyrrha says." She whispered, excited. "She treats you like a dog, and pampers you like one, no care for how you feel. I can see that, Sempai! My buddy instincts tell me you hurt and just need some...s-some..." she spluttered, trying to get herself to say it.

Jaune, if his legs cooperated, would've pushed away from the loli straddling his lap, before he reciprocated. Yet, wasn't that the point of all this?

**What?**

Get many women, court and seduce them?

**Not that fucking simple, you're gonna have to keep them, know what that's called?**

A harem. Right. He met her eyes, begging her to just do something, whatever so this shit boiled over for the moment.

Know what? She did. Their eyes met, and Ruby Rose said that word, and sent them down the polygamous rabbit hole. "Jaune, you just need some love."

"And I?" She held his face, voice barely a whisper. "I love you, Jaune. You're the...the best."

She kissed him, long, and like the emotional fool he was, he numbly pulled her in, feeling the angst melt away in the material, in the feel of her soft skin against his own, the guilt-

Nah, fuck it. He kept her tight and personal, exploring her sweet mouth like Pyr does him, tasting every crevas and texture. It was yummy, everytime their lips sloppily meshed-inexperienced though she is-Jaune felt as of he's developing cavities. It was amazing, he loved it.

Jaune wanted both his Invincible Girl and cookie loli, he wanted to love them and hold them. Thats what he's doing right now, not giving the mewling girl in his arms an inch of freedom, not that Ruby cared.

When the rationality came back, and their emotions bottomed out, he pulled them apart. A messy trail of saliva followed, and-without guilt-Ruby sucked up her gross fluid stuff, shivering in some quirky mixture of delight and whatever you call that 'feeling' of living on the edge. She looked like those kisses were stolen, an unforgivable sin in the church of Saint Jaune.

Ruby waited, intensely watching her...Uhhhh...buddy with benefits?

Sure, he'll go with that. She's waiting on whatever presumably meaningful thing she hopes him to say next, whislt she-shit, she doesn't even notice-rubbed herself against his lap. At this point, he's tamed the cookie loli and now probably wouldn't mind a spin around the block in his arms, wheelie or not.

The question is, does he do it? Does he love his best friend and add her to his budding harem thingy the skeleton man demands? Jaune has the opportunity to ask about it first, thankfully, so he gripped their waists together and forced himself to stare into those soul silvers. She offered no resistance, happy to let the wheelie do whatever.

**That's a horrible way to think about it.**

Okay, sorry.

**Don't fucking apologize to yourself, dumbass. Correct yourself.**

Right. He sighed, giving this a shot. "Rubes, I just wanna know...and it's not to be suspicious or anything, but-uhhh..." he gulped, seeing the potential heartbreak building up in her eyes. "Why me? What've I got that our friends around us don't? Look at me Rubes..."

Jaune hoisted her up, the girl was tiny and he's been working out often, so his arms held her fairly well. Not holding her in the air or anything like that, only plumping the cookie loli on his stomach instead, praying she doesn't notice the provably functional Arc shaft down below. She looked so confused, yet trusting, and it chilled his heart even while it thawed.

"I'm crippled and chair bound, several weeks or not. I've done nothing but run around and shout about my fucking foreskin, so what's my point? Am I even real, Ruby? Am I a figment of some greater being's imagination whislt the world goes on? Tell me, Rubes, why me...?"

He expected tears, maybe some more passionate liplocking. He didn't expect her to fiddle with his collar, mumbling softly, yet controlled. "You've put yourself out there, and if I'm gonna use some of Weiss's facts and logic here? You're good at being our leader guy thingy."

"I mean..." Ruby frowned to herself, smushing her chest to his shoulders, trying to get the uniform looking proper. "Take your Foreskin Guys for example, they've respected you because you're...y'know. Attentive, kind, and good at listening-"

Jaune leaned back, bemused and casually holding her hips in place. It jolted her up real good. "That's not what they'd say, I think that's more what Rubes would say, yeah?" He couldn't get himself to grin, but smiling never felt wrong. So he put all his care into doing that, trying to keep Ruby's giggling grin up and at it. "Silly Rubes, ya can't speak for the boys, the boys speak for themselves!"

"...hmmm..." she hid behind her locks, secret smiling making him hella suspicious. "That's interesting, Jaune..."

He leaned forward, frowning at the quirky weirdo taking a joy ride on his hot wheels. The more he suspiciously leaned in, the louder Ruby's giggles got, and thus his search reset, because she turned away.

Super silly, but honestly? He's finding happiness in it, as it's not something uhhh...unfunctional to her life-or his for that matter-so know what? He'll accept the cookie loli, and will even play along.

That's why he kissed her forehead, causing Ruby to squeak, yet not resist at all whilst he peppered her crinkled little forehead with love pecks. It felt good, and showed that he cared about her, which she knew, but Jaune? He's questioning his own fucking existence, so the care another human being had for him was kinda distant and stuff. "Rubyyyy..."

More giggling, all into his neck now. "Hey, you have to tell me, what's so great about Jaune Arc, hmm?" He kissed into her scalp, and rested atop it. She sometimes used the nurse's clinic to shower up, as at night and morning Ruby chooses to hide away with him like this.

Weiss might know about her nightly sneak away, Yang and Blake assume she's just checking up on him early. So thanks to his secrecy-for their collective good-Pyrrha won't know, and hopefully doesn't know already.

She's calm now, happy to sit in his arms and hear him mumble on about proper reasons for visiting his room, which he did. Jaune had many reasons all piled up in his head at her silliness, and though she giggled here and there at funnier ones, Ruby was done squirming away from him now, instead she's squirmed into him. Perfect opportunity to interrogate.

**You just flirted for the past five minutes, what else would come of it?**

"Rubes, no more fun, you have to answer this: what's so great about me?" Jaune grabbed Ruby's pudgy face, and removed all traces of humor from himself. She's physically cooperating, but her pitch in breath spoke of hesitation and nervousness. She's a nervous girl, it only makes sense to be it when your best buddy asks you for stuff. "Ruby? C'mon, I'm dying here..."

"Jauney-kun?" She sat up, breathing away the stress and glowing with determination, a true huntress in the making. Jaune, surprised at the mature look of compassion on her face, leaned away once again. Yet Ruby held his hand to her chest, grabbing it like a lifeline, while he was the old phone's cables.

"Rubes?"

"There, right there." She whispered breathily. "The way you talk to me, it proves my point earlier. You care not only about your gang's success, Jaune, but also about your friends around you. You care about Blake, Pyrrha, Nora, Weiss, Yang, and me, Jaune. You care about me in a special way though! Y'know what makes its special?"

Watching her smush him into her bosom felt simultaneously heart warming and terrifying, as any second now some guy could waltz up here to see this small girl worshipping his hand like a throbbing cock. Shit, he's not happy about that imagery in his head, no sir. Jaune couldn't handle himself if he's imaging that, embarrassment would eat him alive. Yet he couldn't look away...

Especially when she put him against her cheek, flushed yet adorably praising. An irrational love of a close friend expressed in little to no words, just a scarred arm inbetween a growing set of breasts. "Sempai, what I'm saying...is that you treat me like a woman. Even while my own team and friends treat me like an extra to babysit, some girl who just walked up to the team leader position. As though I'm a dummie and..."

She stuttered, nuzzling into his palm. "I hate it Jaune. I hate being the team child, and watching them only follow along because the situation demands it. I wanna be respected, listened to, and desired! They couldn't understand, not even Nora could, neither Blake or Weiss...nope! But you, Jaune?"

"You don't treat me like a dummie, or a nuisance, or an annoyance who just walked in. Everytime I speak, you just...care! You listen to me talk, and even talk back. You hold me when I want attention, and look at me not like a sister and stuff but...as someone...eh..?"

She's grasping for straws, so Jaune spoke up. "Valuable? Wanted? Because we're best buddies and all?"

Sighing. Her heartbeat was an active drum, and the skin of her flesh gave him goosebumps. "Yeah, I think so. That's why...w-why I think I love you, I've got to love you!" Ruby's panting invaded his ears and soul, it silenced all outside noise and focused them on one another, on her, as she desperately sought his eyes.

It's a stupid world out there, but Jaune found it comforting to watch her cling on him like somebody worthwhile, as if his attention had any meaning whatsoever. "How else could I explain this feeling?! We've nearly died! You nearly died! Look at how far we can get, and where we could go..."

"...Do you feel that? It's my heart. It's beating for us both, because I know you're hurting right now, and that's okay, because I'll be your friend no matter what, and I'll love you like you've loved me. Pyrrha is wrong about me, I care about you and...eheheh-fuck, I'm so nervous-"

"Don't be." He whispered. "You need to get this out, and I care about you, so let's focus on the important stuff first-"

"That's the thing, you dummy!" She sobbed, nearly crushing his hand in her grip. "You're important. Can't you see that?"

Her nails hurt, especially when digging into his Aura. The tears drip dropped freely, and he surprised himself with his own numbness too it. Jaune could only mumble apologies, tightening his hand in her own, trying to not look into her watery eyes too long. Feels fucking bad, man.

"...No! No! We'll be fine, this isn't a forever thing, y'know?!" She snorted the snot away, plastering a big shaky grin on her face, much like his own. "Let's just take you to class, you'll like it there. Maybe you'll eh...eh...have fun? It's just for two weeks and stuff! We're silly. You're silly, know that?"

"Mhm."

Ruby slid off him, grabbing a tissue box and blowing her nose. The sounds of her runny nose clearing itself and her tiny shudders were the only things heard, as Jaune took to contemplative silence, feeling up his sore digits.

She managed to pierce skin, and the flesh steadily bled. Ruby noticed immediately.

In quick work-thanks to her sembalance-Ruby got some bandaids and at least five different medkits. Overkill, but he wasn't complaining, so he gave her an apologetic smile. "I can put it on, Rubes-"

Her lips smashed against his, and she pulled away with a pout. "Stop being a dummy, I'm a screw-up and injured my best buddy, my lo...I mean, my...eh, Gamer Buddy?"

"Hah, okay." Jaune snorted, watching her bandaid his hand nice 'n tight. "How's about we play some vidja games soon? I'll probably make a little schedule for my friends, since I am a liability now-"

Ouch, more hand squeezing. "Shut up. You're needed-"

"Materially, I meant." He cringed, feeling her sadness and anger this time bubble beneath the surface. "Just saying: it's not like I'll be able to wheelie myself around at first, so we'll see what the others can do. What, uh, do you think?"

Ruby deadpanned, done bandaging his hand and pushing him near the door. "Sempai, everyone's been stressed without you, Yang and Weiss aren't super happy, and even if Ren lets me live off his protein bars, him and Nora can't stop Pyrrha from bullying me."

He snorted, then felt like shit when she frowned even harder. "Wait. You're not joking?!-"

Ruby shrugged.

"Eh, it's kinda bullying. She calls me small and weak and says that I don't care. Happens usually in the classes Miss Goodwitch can't beat her up. It's as if Weiss dyed her hair red and thought I wasn't gonna be anything. I'm a young woman and...eh...she doesn't wanna acknowledge that, y'know? Especially when you do..."

He's gotta change something here.

**Oh yeah? Any plans, wheelie?**

Maybe. "Wait, Rubes go back a peg: Is that why you've been sleeping around here, while directly disobeyong the nurse's orders? I'm not allowed visitations until the end of the week, yet you've been waking up in my arms, covered in dark chocolate cuz you're starving yourself."

"Nuh-uh!" She squeaked, sobering up from her sadness real quick. "I've been doing a-okay! Weiss and Yang save me some lunch stuffs, and I'm livin' off healthy proteins! You look so sad when sleeping, so it's the least I can do."

"What about when I get outta here? You'll quit this stuff, right?"

"Ruby...?!-"

She pushed him along, smiling nervously. "Yep! I totally promise! it's just for you, y'know...I don't feel happy when we're together, nope-nope!"

He stared at the girl pushing him along, and the profound fact that she's not joking. She seriously...okay, fine, Jaune's got this. "Hey Rubes?"

"Eh? Sempai?" Uncertainty. Hope. Quirky loli shaking. Jaune didn't like that he liked it.

"You'll Arc promise me on that, yeah?"

She inhaled. Keeping her cheeks puffed and gaze forward. Jaune groaned.

Another mess in the making, then.

* * *

Doctor Oobleck might be his favorite teacher, at least in terms of being a cool person.

It's like interacting with a not intimidating Ozpin, with more coffee and less judgement. He learned some things here and there too.

But he'll learn things anyways, the student body's mixed reaction to him-while Ruby scoots him down the halls-included.

People were interesting like that: many stared, many chuckled, many cheered, and all simply just had to get a look at the local hero wheeling on by. Ruby did an amazing job keeping offending hands from touching his face. Or legs, or crotch. That was a fun sight: she fuckin' screeched like a cardinal and spooked the weridos off quick. Apparently they wanted to know if he actually did have a foreskin or not.

"Sempai, lemme ask something." Ruby was in focus mode, pouting-she herself would say frowing-and strutting them onwards. Past the rowdy kids leaning over, and glaring at another fella trying to reach him.

"How you doing, Mr. Foreskin?" He said, smiling at the Arc and clapping his shoulder. "Heard all about your adventures, and a dude unhappy with his dick? I feel it-"

Ruby slapped the guy away, eyes silver fires of protective might. They saw the guy yelp and jump back, taking a small hoarde of hecklers with him.

Eventually, they reached Oobleck's door, finally away from the commotion and left unharrassed by the stragglers. "Sempai? Ya listening?"

"Yeah." He leaned his head all the way back, smiling up at her cutsy pout. "I am, Rubes. How could I not? After all..."

Jaune felt that spark of hope ignite, and The Brine within cackled agreement. Her pouty face and furrowed brows gave him the flashes-faint, just for the moment-of that confidence from before.

He grinned. "You're the only thing worth listening too, Rubes."

Ruby stuttered and squeaked, the whole super serious gettup destroyed, and his shivering cookie loli futilely tried to collect herself. Jaune chuckled, and recalled the question from earlier. "Sempai! Geez...y-you're just trying to distract me!"

"I am?"

"Yeah, duh! I'm tryin' to interrogate you. Also, you're grinning again!"

Oh.

"Awww, Jaune! You're not grinning now!"

Jaune blinked. "I'm sorry-"

"Shshshshsh..." Ruby did a little hissy fit of shushed, and zipped her mouth shut for good measure. "Before you whine, tell me about your wee wee!"

Uh oh.

**Flexing session start! Here's a pickup line for ya:**

No-

**'It's best experienced hands on.' Or how about 'that's a subject far to big to discuss.' Eh? Ain't I clever?**

Nobody refers to average conversations as fucking discussion, unless if you're a boomer. So untill then, he'll pass. "What, you mean my foreskin?"

Ruby glared at a set of stragglers wandering a bit too close, then beamed at him. "Yeah! Aren't you proud? I'm not afraid to talk about your pe-"

"Stop. Okay, first of all no-"

**For now-**

"-and second of all, I have zero understanding why people find my foreskin so interesting, it's just that I kinda had a brain fart and announced to the school how uncomfortable I was about it. That's what I'm guessing. Now I'm crippled and people wanna touch me, even my friends."

"Huh. Well, at least I don-wait. Scratch that, I do."

Jaune frowned, Ruby poked her index fingers together nervously. "Yeah, iffy on it being a good thing or not-and don't answer that, I've felt enough heart throb and cookie loli affections for now. Just get me to class and stuff, alright?"

She paused, slapped herself silly, and calmly pushed him to the door, ignoring his worry and morbid fascination. "Okay then! We're kinda here already, so...this is goodbye..."

"Yeah, guess it is-"

"And I'll miss you, because Pyrrha is in there and I can't handle her. If you're wondering 'why not use you as a buffer,' then nope that thought into the stratosphere. I'm a woman now and I shouldn't take advantage of my-a man, because that's not fair and you're crippled and she's scary-"

"Okay, Okay...chill it out cookie loli. Lord above..." he rubbed his achy forehead, peering at her from inbetween his fingers. Seeing her-fuck, why's she so cute-nervous smile. "I'm still able to think, little as I do, but it's proof of my humanity at least. You can nope your little frown at the word choice too, I'm coping with my stupidity and you're making me want to love myself."

She gaped. "That's a wonderful thing, Sempai! Love yourself! Like I...y'know, love you..."

"Rubes?" He's gotta tell her something, this teenage bullshit simulator could emotionally disembowel him at this rate.

She sobered up, leaning forward. "Eh? Yeah jaune?"

"You're sleeping with me tonight, right?"

"Mhm. Wait! not in the lewd way!" She squeaked.

" ...But yeah, I totally wanna sleep with you tonight. N-not in the lewd way though I promise!-"

"I wanna date you."

Silence. Already he's asked out two girls in proximity to Oobleck's class, Jaune suspects it's a good luck charm. "You...wanna date me...? Like, boyfriend and girlfriend, like you and Pyrrha? Jaune, I-I..."

He let her stew on that, nibbling at her fingers indecisively. "I'll get Pyrrha corralled and stuff, I'm sure she'll come around to it later." Then again, it might just be his ignorance speaking and getting them further into trouble, but oh well.

It made Rubes smile, that's what matters here. "I don't got much, Rubes. But I got boats in my dreams: shiny sea to shiny sea, and I think that's gonna take me somewhere, take _us_ somewhere. When it does, I want you by my side, smiling all nice and pretty."

"So...maybe let's plan something out tonight?" He scratched his head, looking away. "We'd go somewhere simple, maybe to town, maybe a picnic? Pyrrha likes those, so it's not terrible idea-"

Kissing. Feminine mewls and love, it felt good, it made him feel wanted. When she pulled away, behind his wheelchair and draping red tinged locks over his dopey smile, Ruby giggled. "Silly Sempai, always planning things out. Yeah, I...ehehehe! I accept, Jauney-kun! I'll date you, and worm my way into your heart!"

She's already in there, but the innocence and touch was more important. "Okay, Ru-baby."

They both paused, the nickname seemed off. "Y-yeah, that's something Yang and Dad call me...er, maybe something cookie related?"

Jaune blinked. "How about...shit, I got nothing, I'm not good with nicknames. Is it okay if I just call ya Rubes? Or..."

"...you've got one?" He's not sure what to feel, seeing her so curious, but still nodded. "Yeah, it's dumb though."

"Tell me. I need my Sempai to notice me some more, please?"

"I...alright, just don't make fun of me." He inhaled, tapping his cheeks and staring at her. "Arc promise, okay? I'm serious."

She smiled, "Go for it, Sempai. I Arc promise not to make fun of your nicknames." Jaune nodded along, cursing himself for letting that little detail slip. He'd much prefer not telling the girl anything cringy on his mind, but...

**Just say it, not gonna kill ya.**

Okay, fine. "I'd call you Pretty Girl, or maybe Cutiepie. Stupid I know but the skeleton man demanded I come with something so-"

She pulled back from his lips, beaming. It fascinated him for many reasons: mainly, It was confident, even while a flush covered her cheeks. She looked mature, compared to her usual self, and if a confident Ruby looks so beautiful?

Then he'd come up with a thousand more silly nicknames, cuz that smile is fucking gold. "I love that, Jaune. Thanks for carrying about me. I'll wait for you back home, er...you're room, I meant. Eheheh..."

In a flash, she zoomed away, the feminine giggles and light touches already ghosting themselves into his mind.

Jaune might had fallen for her, goddamnit. He can't admit it though, because rationally speaking he's unsure if either one of the girls in his life are loved by him in the actual sense. He's seventeen and can barely drive a car, let alone figure out how to drive his wheelchair.

Pyrrha...oh, fuck. She's in there, he'll have to stop this conflict thingy then. It's hard to not think about how unstable this situation could be, given the problems they've had already in his room.

Jaune took a deep breath, preparing his zombied confidence to kiss ass, and literally do so in actuality, since Pyrrha might be kinky like that. Whatever the case, he wheeled to the door.

With a bit of maneuvering, he held the door open with a wheel, and quietly scooted in. Not that it stopped the entire room from staring at him, curious and nosy, but thankfully not that judgmental. He bets that Pyrrha-who instantly rose to guide him, and gaze at everyone else-was stopping their potential scorn.

She's honestly a force of nature, and definitely the strongest of all in his friend group. He asked too, and even Yangry and Nora agreed: she might not be a bruiser, but she'll make a motherfucker bruise.

It's also why when one kid in the back snickerd, she glared balefully, shuttling him and his buddies up. It essentially stopped everyone-but his friends-focusing on him, as they're obligated not to look at the The Invincible Girl whilst she pushed and carried Jaune to his seat, humming happily. Enjoying the proximity alone, no banter needed.

It's amazing, really, because despite the feel goods Ruby gave him, Pyrrha just knew how to nurture him. Before he could even say 'hi' to her or anyone one of their concerned friends, his lover laid bare his entire setup.

Pencil, notebook, prewrittien notes, the day's discussion, and apparently some leftover breakfast goodies. He bit that granola bar with a smile, Pyr might be the big titty Mommy gf little Jaune always wanted.

It's absurd! She watched him like an overbearing mother, taking the wrapper off to the trash the second he laid the bar out, giving everyone else not a doting wife in the making an opportunity to say their greetings.

Ren clapped his shoulder, smiling lightly. "Welcome back, brother. You've made it just in time. Though I'm sure Pyrrha's work tells you as much. Anyways, tell us how it's been?" Nora-from Ren's own shoulder-bobbled her head, grinning. "Yeah, Jaune-Jaune! Didja learn to use the toilet?"

"Good lord, bubble brute..." Weiss grumbled from behind, flipping her hair back. "He's a fool, but not an idiot. Or incapable, as he did open the door here. You and this sunny dragon over here are so incorrigible!"

Yang snorted, nudging their Ice Queen, who squawked softly. "'Oooga booga, I'm Ice Cream and I know big words!' Ooooo~!" Blake, as he can see her eyes from over her book, snickered.

He and cat girl caught gazes the moment afterwards, but quickly looked away as...well, she's really indifferent on the events of these past days, at least in relation to him. Weiss? Well, not so much.

The Ice Queen scoffed, pushing Yang into her partner and preening. "Yes! An Atlas born education, worthy of nobility, is the greatest thing a young lady could ask for. Next to a man with deep pockets, of course."

"Preach it, sister!" Yang used Blake as an impromptu hammock now, much to the girl's dismay. "Get you a man who not only walks the extra mile, but buys the pavement it's layed upon. One hundred."

While Weiss hummed along, he cleared his throat, pointedly. "Is this about me? Because I'm literally neither of those things, for totally-right now at least-unfixable reasons. If so, then I don't know how your sister tolerates me."

Yang lazily glanced at him, then at her equally nonchalant teammate, shrugging. "Eh, you're doing alright Jaune, that's what matters. We still think you're a dork though."

"Mhm." Weiss pointed her pencil like a sword, eyes sharp and judging. "Not only is our collective figure-head a scraggly buffoon, but his teammates don't even question his poor judgement! If anyone it should be them to-"

"Okay class!" Doctor Oobleck flung from his seat, startling everyone and interrupting Weiss's rant, just before Nora and Ren could speak about their miffed looks, Pyrrha herself strangely quiet on the problem. "We've got our local savior child with us and it's very exiciting I know! However! We've got some ground to cover today, so get your notebooks out and turn to chapter nine in your textbook."

Quietly, everyone strove to follow along, yet Jaune realized his textbook wasn't with him. Hissing, he was gonna ask Ren to share, but Pyrrha quickly slide her book over, face full of care and warmth. "Don't worry, I've always got you, love. Weiss and Yang can be sorted out at lunch, for now? Let your Pyrrha guide, hmm?"

She leaned into his shoulder, face to face, pointing at the starting point of the chapter while Doctor Oobleck summarized it. He felt safe, different from Ruby's security, and so much more...comfy, he guessed? But that's not fair to say, he's not even dating the cookie loli yet and he's comparing her to his personal life guard.

It's amazing: she can slip into bouts of insanity, yet ignore two fourths an entire team's scorn and focus on him. No anger, no hate, just pure patient dedication. It unnerved him greatly. "Pyr?"

"Hmm?" She didn't turn to him-diverting her attention to Oobleck's while he described the passage-but definitely listened in. He sighed, trying to convey _something_ that showed his confusion. "Are you still hungry? I've got extra snacks if you'd like, just ask..."

"That's...not it, no." Jaune stared at his paper, watching her detail-very finely, always in touch with the lines-the little things about 'Faunus and Human Relations in Post-War Vale.' Keeping up with their teacher perfectly, even when he gently held the hand scribbling away for him. "You don't care about your own work?"

Pyrrha hummed, staring at him, then _into_ him, as those emerald orbs aren't human, they're something fuckin' beyond. Satisfied by whatever she saw, his girlfriend took his lips and chin.

Blake's little gasp at the display told him she wasn't being super discreet, or cared in any way. Pyrrha took what she wanted, and held it in her hand, smiling. "I can finish this at a later date. My Jaune, however, graced me with his presence, so I'll pamper him like a _true_ woman should."

He can practically feel Blake fidgeting in her seat, recalling Yang's past remarks. Is the cat girl angry at their disruption, or secretly enjoying it? Right now he couldn't say, or really even wanted to. He's just confused and a kinda turned on, it's been awhile.

**I'm gonna fucking wheeze.**

Why?

**You finally want your pee-pee wet after loosing your legs. Aren't you depressed or some shit?**

No, he wasn't depressed per say: the emotional stuff this morning washed over him, and he couldn't help but whine. Yet with Pyrrha's body against him? He's up for anything.

**Maybe you'd act like a better cripple if your dick broke too, huh?**

He realized, at that moment, The Brine was an asshole. Worse yet, Jaune made this guy, from his own goddamn soul.

Blanking out and criticizing the skeleton man inside his head wasn't productive, neither a quick process, that's why when Jaune came too, Doctor Oobleck was zooming over to him.

Dashing smile and coffe mug in his hands, the teacher spooked the fuck outta him when he-even if Jaune was paying attention again-slammed the coffee mug down. Annoyed, but hiding it from anyone but his sight, Pyrrha regraded their teacher with a patient smile.

"Good day, Doctor Oobleck. Have we made a mistake?" She tilted her head, the faux ignorance noticed by everyone in their firmed group, Oobleck too apparently.

The man pushed in his glasses, sighing in annoyance. "I'm afraid so, Miss Nikos. Public displays of affection aren't permitted in the halls or anywhere near non domestic property of Beacon. If you really want to brazenly smooch your partner in my classroom, find a way to make it historically worthwhile, yes? Otherwise I'd be obligated to retrieve his domaineering handler, and teacher or not, I know Jaune doesn't need that right now." The earnest note at the end there made him feel touched, Doctor Oobleck-at least, by the way he sounded-cared for his students, and Jaune.

No one laughed, too busy imagining Miss Goodwitch angry no doubt, Cardin especially: he was staring thoughtfully at the Arc throughout the whole class, but now just shivered to himself.

It's funny, beucase no one else suffers her like he does, yet they cower in remembrance of a goddamn idea. Propaganda is a helluva drug.

Pyrrha wanted to debate, but Jaune's hand and smile clamed her down quick. Properly situated, Doctor Oobleck removed himself, casually zooming back around the room and continuing his piece on chapter nine.

When the minutes ticked by, and the bell rang, once more they waddled out. Only Doctor Oobleck's voice cut through the chatter, right for Jaune. "Mr. Arc! I politely insist you stay behind for a moment, yes? There's something I need to say."

"Teacher!" Pyrrha put her hand over her heart, leaning forward. "I must stay as well, Jaune's welfare is in a poor state, and he couldn't possibly wheel himself around! The school is far too big! So please let me take care of him-"

Doctor Oobleck put his hand up, sipped some coffee, popped his lips, and slammed the mug down. "Unfortunately, I desire one on one conversation, it's matters of personal importance. If you must, wait outside for him."

Pyrrha vehemently shook her head. "I cannot morally do that! He's my charge and love! I need to be with him! Doctor Oobleck-"

Efficiently, Nora and Yang grabbed the rebel. They might've glared at one another while doing so, but at least they put dumb teenage drama away to control the pole woman. Jaune held Pyr's hand, calming her somwhat, while the group's two bruisers tightened their grips. "I'll be out soon enough. Don't worry, just wait by the door and I'll wheel out, okay? Love you."

"I love you more!" She yelled, dramatically lifted off her feet, looking like an old wives tale in the making. "I love you so much more! I should've known Ruby brought you to class, that little brat-"

Yang growled, Nora looked conflicted. Nonetheless, they dragged Pyrrha into the hallway. Him, Ren, and the rest of RWBY stood there awkwardly for a moment, listening to the scuffle outside. Before anything else happens, Jaune had to ask.

"Weiss?" She turned to him, raising a brow and not saying a word. Blake caught his eye too, only she frowned at him indescribably. "Have you known about Ruby's late night sneak outs? She's been waking up in my room every morning and I'm very confused."

Blake raised her brow as well, and everyone shifted their attention to the Schnee, who let loose an exaggerated whine. "You had to mention this, Arc? How likely is it now, that someone here will let slip that my Dolt of a partner wakes up at twelve in the morning-exactly then each time-and tippy toes down the hallway!?"

Without him asking, she continued. "If you must also know, she stops by Team JNPR's room approximately two minutes into her hallway romp, collecting some protein from Ren's enabling hand. Since Jaune insists on further information gathering-"

"I've been silent for the past forty two seconds-"

"I'll inform this foolish Arc of one more thing: Ruby probably likes you and is gonna cause social divisions between our teams, she essentially told me so after I threatened bed sheet annihilation with the dust candle. Glory to Atlas by the way, religious heartland to all Monty-theists."

Ren and him shared a look. If anything, Jaune had to thank his bro for feeding Rubes, the dummy she is would've starved by day three.

When the group's attention wasn't on her, Weiss harrumphed, arms crossed over her tiny chest and chin kept up. "So be my guest! I'm not a snitch! I'm just a truth sayer, despite your feelings!"

Jaune glanced at Blake, who grumbled and stepped out, rather get some grub then watch Schnee make an ass out of herself. Who blames other people for spreading the information that you spread?! He couldn't help but snort. Ren shared none of the sentiment, though, and stepped up to Weiss's challenge.

"Weiss? I had a small query."

She flipped an eye open, curious. "Oh! The silent loyalist has arisen, care to defend your broken leader? Maybe make reparations?"

Ren frowned. "Actually, I wanted to say first: you're calling yourself a 'truth sayer' beyond feelings, yet are telling us Ruby's life story because...?"

More squawking. "Because! She's thinking with her shaven peach, reality checks are needed! It's not like Jaune would accept polygamy anyways, so she should give and stop trying to one up me!"

"W-wait. Hold on." He wheeled a bit closer, smiling real big, and this time Ren chuckled too. "'One up?' You mean sex before marriage is a one up?"

"She's trying to court you! Ugh. That means marry you. The whole ordeal!" Weiss gave him a withering look, completely unwarranted, but it highlighted her silliness. "Only a barbarian like Nikos would hump her man dry, especially before a ring-"

"Children, this is your first warning." The teacher's voice cut through the bullshit, taking that stern tone to heart. "I pride myself in leaving behind dramatics fourteen years ago. So I will tolerate a few more minutes of bridge building banter, then all but Mr. Arc over here will be kicked out. Solve the problem and don't be jealous of children touching other children."

With their enthusiasm efficiently curbed, Weiss most of all, they stared at each other. Something had to end this on a high note, funny or not, because despite the hurt feelings and indignant bird noises, Jaune knew these guys wanted peace and quiet. Luckily, Ren got it too, calming his breath and proving their silent debatee.

Ren spoke up. "Would like to point out: Atlas is the most irreligious and technological place on Remnant, and probably the most degenerate. If we're going down the Schnee's rabbit hole, though? None of us are even the proper race to inherent Monty's Kingdom. Tell me, Weiss, have you gotten the one percent lifestyle?"

"The...oh, that remark is highly problematic, Ren!" To Jaune's surprise, her face blossomed in self-righteous red. "Language like that causes tragedies! And is very anti-mantalic! How shameful!"

Ren and Jaune shared another look. "I mean, I'm already crippled, and sorta libertarian on everything, but I'll say this: despite being one percent of the population-"

"Okay! Out! Go!" Doctor Oobleck rushed his compatriots out quick, coffee finished and frowning at him disapprovingly. "I abhor these drama sessions, you'll be doing this outside my room completely next time, and there is no response needed, because I will force your compliance. Anyways!" Oobleck scooted him to his desk, taking a seat himself with a long sigh. "Let's just relax here, Arc. You've got many things to do..."

When he frowned in confusion, Oobleck paused. "You know, possible interview? Homework? Not watching your friendships crumble before you? Healing? How's that going, by the way?"

Jaune blinked, then groaned. "It's not even been three days! I'm the definition of crippling depression! Oobleck, you know what my happiness so far is? Two highly unstable girls starting a culture war around my weighted rooster!"

"'Weighted rooster?'-oh, I get it. That's clever..." Doctor Oobleck chuckled, despite himself. "Well, let me tell you: women can be fickle beings, especially when they've met a suitable mate. See, I've been married to the job all my life, Arc, and I haven't bothered with it all. However, there was once a man who showed me a thing or two. Wasn't very smart, all things considered, but Lord above, he was beautiful!"

"Oh, that's cool." Not gonna lie, Jaune wants to hear this. "What'd he say?"

Doctor Oobleck took a moment to mess with his back wall, drawing something. "Well, he always said the simple things, yet the words always had certain implications about them that I-to this day, decades later-muse about when the coffee dries up." Finishing up, Doctor Oobleck stepped back, revealing a circle: portioned out in three different wedges, with little buzzwords filled in each. "This right here? It's the crackpot idea I use to coop with my absent love life and addiction to caffeine: I present to you, The Circular Datability Chart!"

"...Huh?" He's, uhhh, kinda...

**Bruh, fuck yes! It's beautiful!**

Each of the three sections had labels: Personaility, Physical, and Economics.

Jaune didnt like where this was going, and wished The Brine stopped cheering. "You'll see here that these labels have qualifiers, for example..." Doctor Oobelck pointed to Personailty first. "Things like 'caring' and 'charismatic' rank relatively high in that slice core, and the farther you get away from the center, you'll find undesirable traits. Such as 'rude' and 'bitter' and the like. You know what this is?"

"I wish I fuckin' didn't-" Jaune yelped, feeling Doctor Oobleck wack his hand in punishment. "No cussing! We shall talk like educated people in this classroom! So come then, Arc Boy! Watch as I explain to the intrinsic details about picking up women!" Oobleck-because Jaune refuses to believe this man was a doctor right now-smiled nice and big. "Or, more accurately, the key to solving your sadness and lack of self-worth!"

Jaune stared, The Brine cackled, Oobleck cackled, and he thought Pyrrha might be singing out there. Nonetheless, he shook his head.

"No, I'm not doing this. Whatever you think detailing reailtly away from reality will do? I want no part." Like that, he walked off.

Only he didn't, and fell back into his chair. Shocked and feeling nauseated, the Arc could only freeze up in the presence of his tutting instructor. "I understand that, Arc. It's just something interesting to show you, that'll add to my point I'm building up to."

The bile went down, and he choked out a question. "W-...What point? I have an actual woman out there!"

"You know you've hit the jackpot, yes?"

Jaune grumbled. "I scooted here to talk to a cool teacher, and yet all I've gotten is sex charts and emasculation."

Oobleck sighed, farting around with his empty coffee mug. "If you stay silent for a moment, I can quote directly from the man for you, so if you'd not mind...?"

Fucks sake. "Fine. Go on." He sighed, hiding his budding migraine away from the annoyance that was everywhere. Oobleck nooded.

"Ready, Arc?"

...He's waiting for him to answer.

**Play along. Now-**

Aight. Good Lord..."Yeah, I'm ready. What's his quote?"

Oobleck leaned forward, licking his lips and taking his glasses off. For the first time in soon to be four months, he saw the man face to face, eye to eye, soul to soul.

"He told me that confidence is all you need." He seemed off, distant. "It's the final factor in getting your 'scrawny ass' out the team dorm room and into the gym, like the real 'winners' do."

Huh. "That's it?"

"Yes, absolutely. He lived by that, taught by that, and even lead by it. That man crafted meaning from his repetitive suffering, and yet loved the world all the more. Inspiring the people of Vale in ways not even Ozpin could replicate. So...I suppose if you take anything from this?" Oobleck put his glasses back on again, pointing to the Personality section. "Focus on improving your mind, body, and spirit, Arc. Because that's how you'll build confidence."

Like a decent student, he absorbed that, then shurgged. "I guess so. He sounds like a cool dude, would've loved to meet him."

A pause, then a sad little chuckle. "I'd hope so, Jaune. I really do..."

Jaune wanted to question that, but couldn't come up with anything. So seeing as Oobleck simply fiddled with his empty mug, the Arc scooted away. "Thank you Doctor Oobleck, I have a bit of an idea of what I'll do next."

He looked back, watching the man bite his lips, tapping the table. Fast. "Was there...anything else?-"

"Jaune? I think there's a reason why Ozpin isn't punishing you." Oobleck's voice spunded strained, as though he's grasping for the same straws as Jaune. "He's been distant after your group stopped Roman. I don't know what he's thinking, or if he's even thinking anything, but be prepared to hurt. Ozpin doesn't take insubordination lightly."

Holy shit.

**Holy shit.**

The look was stressed, and the way he fidgeted felt genuine, looked genuine. "Maybe do the interview, yes? He does that: says you don't have to do something, then punishes you for doing it anyway. It almost never happens, but when it does..."

**Double holy shit-**

Nope. There's nothing holy about that, Jaune had to flee. "Thank you Oobleck, I'll try my best. Arc's promise." Giving the man his best grin-it felt forced and weak, but he could do it-the boy turned around.

He wheeled out, waving to the worrisome man one last time, getting a wave back in return.

When Jaune leaved, Doctor Oobleck sighed, tapping his pen on and off against his forehead, trying to think. Trying to theorize an answer, as it's what he's learned from analyzing history so long, at least.

"Yes." He whispered, frowning at the utencil, and it's golden rimmed shine. "An Arc's promise..."

* * *

No one was there.

The hallways, that is: barren save for straggler pcokets here and there, Jaune couod handle the little people. He is a wheelie, so his life is sorta smaller in that sense.

Jaune thought, and thought hard.

He couldn't figure it out, but sowmthing is up: the hallways are never this empty, and even the stragglers mumbling around looked hesitant. It's as if something happened, a hurriance of commotion derailing pretty much everything.

Random papers were floating about, and there was a huge dent in someone's locker. He's starting to get conspiratorial now, and it's feeling justified.

What sealed the deal for that idea, however, is Pyrrha's absence. His girlfriend left the scene, along with everyone else, leaving papers and a dented locker behind? No, somethings up, so he pulled out his scroll.

Ruby. She sent him like five messages, not even on Remnantgram. Not only her too: Yang, Ren, and even Weiss sent him all sorts of crazy shit. He was called atleast twenty five times in total, Jaune could only curse both himself and his luck.

**You're crippled too, aint it just something?**

Shut up. Jaune growled at the device, trying to calm down before he panicked himself into further incapacity. Jaune couldn't help anyone if he's having a seizure, let alone himself.

He pulled up the messages, speed reading them over.

_Sempai! I'm sorry but I forgot to tell you that you left your textbooks in your room. :((_

Ten minutes ago she sent that. The second one was even sloppier.

_I can't let you go unprepared! I'm worried as fuck and rolling around your bed! ueudbdjcbsjejf. Please respond!_

Jaune frowned. The messages ownards all came two minutes after the previous one. He read the third.

_That's it! I'm coming, I'm coming super fast! Super duper duper duper. I'll slide them through the door or something. Don't worry._

He thought the Schnee's bullshit was a rabbit hole, yet this? It's a vortex. Fourth message.

_I'm almost there, I had to yell at weirdos talking about you. They wanted to share foreskin pics or something. Fucking gross. I'll leave right afterwards, camp out in your room, and maybe force myself to be with everyone in combat class. Maybe Port's too._

Is his life a shitty horror flick? Why couldn't she just wait?

**Ahhh...the beauty of young love, yeah?**

That's not-

**Shut it. You've got one more to go. **

He did, and paled when reading it.

_I love you. I love you. She's so rude and mean to Yang, maybe you too. I'll save you. Hearts and kisses._

"Fuck." He hissed. "That's not normal, not normal at all, what the fuck-"

**They're out there, mate.**

Jaune cursed, loudly. Wheeling down the hallway, using his Aura to speed up the process. He's been joking with the whole 'hot wheels' thing, but watching his hand glow with power, skidding his wheels round and round like the special olypmics champion? It told him another story. That Jaune might be using humor to cope with his own crippled insecurity.

**Not surprised, oh wait dude-**

He's turning a corner, ignoring the fascinated stragglers bundling up, some even pulling out their scrolls and recording. All to catch the crippled Foreskin Man in action, just for a chuckle, he knew. Jaune already heard it when he zoomed past, the secretive laughs. He's remembering why he threw his Rexbox out the window now.

Jaune grimaced, promsing to change this, to push through the awkwardness and mental retardation. Whatever is making the women in his life crazy and unstable-

**Yanderes, only less bloodshed. No! Even better: obsessive kuudere and yandere! I'm a genius, Jaune! You know what they call me?**

"Fuck off!" He shouted, both at the people jumping in and out of his way, and the skeleton man breaking his mind. "Go away! I got shit to do!"

Eventually they listened, not feeling the exictement of messing around with a weirdo wheelie. It took taking some punches and shoves, but Jaune cruised on through, turning another corner.

Execpt there wasn't another hallway on the otherside. Instead, Jaune-at full speed-ramped off a winding flight of stairs. All metallic, and dotted with people cheering at the bottom. It was a sea of jeers and condescension, 'Mr. Foreskin Man' echoing all around.

He hated it, and wanted to scream at them, but realized he couldn't. The steps slammed into him, launching both wheelie and wheelchair down in a violent display.

**Of what kind? **

Stupidity, foolishness, heartache, and chaos.

He didn't even feel the pain, numbed to the world around him. When he stopped, his-luckily Aura protected-descent ended wirh him face down into the cold hard floor. The wheelchair body-checked him before coming to a shuttering stop at his shoulder, flipped over and wheels still spinning.

They poked him, and fought over whether he's even alive. Women hissed worriedly and men roared over the chaos. Yet the Foreskin was _always_ mentioned-

Some guy pushed his head over, roughly. "Hey, babe! Leave him be!-"

"Look at him, though! He's fucking _gone_." The guy grinned. "Look at him! Ain't he just fuckin' great?"

The dude's girlfriend didn't agree, yet Jaune couldn't say it mattered. Boy or girl, nobody had a reason to care about him, and even _laughed_, enjoying his pain. Why?

Why's he the joke? Wh...what'd he do to deserve it?

It's not even a bunch of bullies or some shit, it's apathy. The guy-and his buddies, the first in the crowd to act on their chants-prodded and pushed on him, sure, but they aren't _hurting him_. Ish?

The punches and hits from earlier were reflexive, caused by Jaune hitting them first. His mistake, like everything else.

**You want an answer? I'm hurting too, man...****just say the word, maybe try to crawl to safety or something first.**

He couldn't, the people surrounding him accidentally pushed his wheelchair away, leaving him to angst on the floor, feeling his own sadness keep him there.

**What do you expect, though? This is a school of monster killers, Jaune! Of course _monster killers_ are assholes who do what they want, they're the people who get things done!**

It makes sense, really did. The shouts did too, but Jaune couldn't say he liked them

"Foreskin Man! Foreskin Man!-"

He'll bet this would've never happned if he kept his fucking mouth shut. Who cares if his friends are insane and won't stop fighting. Why's it _his fault?!_

All of this, everything! He shouldn't need to stop the teams from infighting, neither stop Roman stealing, or keep his two best friends from killing each other!

What's he even here for, huh?! Does anybody actually need him around? Because if confidence is all you need, then it's _all you are_, right? You're trapped-

**By your own competence?**

No! By your standards and...and...

...

He's nothing, an abstract amalgamation of selfish genes propagating one generation to the next. A material blip to be documented in someone else's statistics, unworthy and incompetent.

Jaune Arc has succeeded in leading people on a late night musing's joyride: fishing and boating to cope with the fact he's a fucking inbred cunt. As grins and jokes were equally material with everything else, ready to divide themselves up in a second. Just like his friends and lovers.

If that's the case? If the next moment he sees them, they fight over him and one another? Which might happen after _every _girl? Then nothing in life matters.

_N__othing_. The relationships he's made are Monty's smug manipulations to spite him, if there's even a god to blame. He could be blaming delusions for his own delusions.

He should just blame the jerks crowded around him. But he's not an idiot, no...

Jaune Arc faked his way into Beacon, and would've stumbled about and relied on others until becoming competent.

He still did that, sorta, but he's stopped stumbling like an idiot and learned to fight at least. Now though? He's laid on the uncaring ground, not bothing to notice the students around him, fleeing in terror.

He deserves their scorn, their apathy and derision. He's a fool who ran around the school, yelling about foreskin and having _others _yell about it too.

Jaune just wanted to go back to his room, maybe play some Grimmcraft, get that grinding done. It was fun. It was something he could do, he's a Gamer after all, yeah?

If the world could just go away. Let it all numb itself to dust.

So he...he...

"Arc."

Oh, he's not alone. "Hello, yes?"

Heeled stomping graced his ears, Miss Dominatrix has arrived.

He wanted to cry, not ready for a fight, or anything demanding him to move. So Jaune ignored her frown, crawling for his wheelchair.

"Hi. I'm kinda busy right now, Four Eyes. Please leave a message after the beep. You'll hear it after I scoot outta here and find my friends."

Fortunately, she let him stagger back onto the seat, panting for breath and holding his beating heart. "Arc?"

The tone sounded patient, measured. Like she became human for a moment and wanted to help. He didn't care anyhow, and continued his journey, grumpy and emotional it may be. "Arc! Stop this foolishness!"

Heels clicked againt the floor, gaining on the Arc. Jaune wouldn't have it though, and reinforced his drive with Aura again. "Arc! Quit running away from me-"

"Not even running, bitch. I'm drifting." For extra measure, he deadpanned at her while skidding his wheelies sideways. She wasn't amused. "I ain't fighting you, so go away and let me do the things I need to do!"

Jaune got pretty far, nearly turning another corner. The hype of escaping her clickety clack shoes was with him, until everything stopped. Stuck in transit, covered in purple bullshit power, Jaune could only glare at the woman.

Gynlda Goodwitch strut by, frustrated and scowling. "Let me make something clear: I will take care of this situation myself, as I've been given Proclamation from Ozpin. This _infuriating_ scenario has gone on for far too long, so I've been informed that Miss Rose and Nikos are joining in your punishment. More so, they'll be receiving _private_ refocusing sessions with me."

"What...?" He's not feeling so good, the idea that...no...! "No-no-no. You've got it all wrong! _I'm _supposed to fix this mess! _I'm _the one who's leading them!"

"Oh?" She rasied a brow, amused. "That so?"

"Ye-s!" He yelped, hating the way his voice cracked, and hating her small smile even more. "Don't you remember, the whole boat-foreskin thing? I took responsibility and chose to cover for my friends, so Ozpin has to make good on that, alright!?"

...

"Why aren't you responding...?" He's panicking now, the hope hibernating away dissolved into nothingness. "Stop that, stop smiling. This is _my _time to shine, you need to back off Four Eyes-"

Pain, she held him by the collar, eyes judging. When he stopped struggling, and whimpered an apology, she spoke. "I don't understand this little fantasy world you've crafted: where blurting out about your misbegotten cock covering to the entire school is a starting point for..._whatever _of a travesty you label this business venture as."

She primed him up all nice and proper, even lifted his chin too. "So trust the man on high, Arc. Beucase this land-that which you intend to use-is lorded over already. Quit agonizing over the little details and obey his commands as they come." Her snarl deepened, turning to his back and pushing him forward. "It boggles my mind, Arc..."

Defeated, embarrassed, and questioning whether this entire day had an actual point, Jaune could only mumble.

"He tolerates your ilk _so _heavily, it's infuriating..." he couldn't see her face, but Jaune absently knew she's glaring death at him from above. "A Headmaster shouldn't allow me to personally punish you and your friends either, yet here we are. Don't get me wrong though, I still love the fact I _can _do this..." She laughed, whispering into his ear.

"So do keep quiet, Jaune? I won't lay a single blow on you, I'm only here to fix _your _mistakes. Ozpin doesn't enjoy mistakes."

**You're a mess, bud.**

He couldn't comment on anything, not right now. Not when he watched every little dream and hope go up into the flames of failure, shown to him by these brutal authorities and uncaring peers. He's understanding why he loved video games now, why Grimmcraft and Grimmtube comforted him so.

Video games don't call his entire personhood irrelevant. N1either growl in annoyance while he quietly sobbed away the fried nerves, the remains of his ignorance.

Ozpin broke his promsie, and it might've just broke him.

* * *

Pyrrha chased Ruby, yet they chased her.

All the way through the halls, to the courtyard, past the lunch hall, and all the way back around vice versa. Ren couldn't believe the audacity of these women, if it werent for his sembalance, he might have claimed fury at rhe situation as a whole.

Ruby appeared after oobleck's class, and saw her sister help lug The Invincible Girl outiside. She quipped something provocative about Pyrrha's temperament, and started a heated argument. It's why he's here now: standing before the courtyard statue again, watching Ruby run cirlces around it while Pyrrha roars for blood, following along.

It'd be humorous, Rem guessed, if this only happneed once, or if he knew this conflict in general will indefinitely pause soon enough.

What _didn't _make that true, is the knowlegde this unacceptable behaviour will be the standard until Jaune finds a way to stop it. Until he brings order to his women.

Ren fears for their group and Foreskin Gang if these women are taking up Jaune's attention twenty four seven. The boys need Jaune, he inspired the boys to be better, to just...be efficient!

Ren couldn't tolerate people like that, yet Jaune did, and for that he'll always respect his brother in arms.

It's why he felt his heart drop the second he saw him: crumbled and shuddering in his wheel chair, while Miss Goodiwtch casually looked them over, scoffing.

Dysfunctional as they were, Ruby and Pyrrha stopped running circles, and subsequently dodging capture by Nora and Yang, who squabbled a bit on their own, and lost their cooperation somewhere in that.

"Miss Goodwitch?!" Ruby squealed. "What's going on-"

To everyone's shock, and Jaune's numbed out horror, Miss Goodwitch surrounded Ruby in purple power. "Eh?!-"

The girl floated in the air for a second, then promptly rammed face first into the courtyard tiles.

One. Twice. Thrice. Untill she stopped whimpering for mercy, collapsing in a messy rutt of stone and dirt. Ren rationally assumed the girl's life brutally ended, especially with the persistent trial of blood pouring from her head. Yet Ruby unconsciously convulsed on the stone floor, good a sign as any for _not _being murder-death-killed in his opinion.

Yang combusted immediately, fists raised and eyes blood red. "You'll pay for that! That's my sister!-"

Without fanfare, Miss Goodwitch grabbed _her _with the purple power, and repeated the same painful technique she did on Ruby. It took much more pounding, but Yang stopped moving-and hopefully _not_ breathing-after the second time her sobbing face hit the hardstone.

Nora and Weiss shared a look, deciding to work together against their greater foe, and rushed to meet her. They met the same fate, _again_.

His partner went first, loud and sad. It made him suppress a shiver: the last time she screamed so loud, their home was burned to the ground, and they were starving.

Weiss shivered herself, terror in her eyes. "W-why?! You can't just beat us! We were just doing some horseplay! That's all!"

Goodwitch deadpanned, glanced at the rest of the unnerved groupd, and gripped on Jaune's shoulders. "You can thank Mr. Arc's failure as both a man and leader. I'm now under orders to halt your little teenage escapades and pummel some much needed discipline in. From this day onward: Miss Rose, Nikos, Arc, and anyone else who continually makes mockery of my Headmaster's institution _will_ join in their violent opresson. So therefore..."

She squeezed the power down on Weiss. It's sudden assault and overwhelming strength broke her Aura.

In a long winded screech, their Schnee friend collapsed under Goodwitch's strain, it horrifed them just as it _pleasured _her. "Do listen to your combat instructor when she says this: I am the final and only enforcer of Ozpin's Will, and can therefore bargain for the _delightful _privilege of disciplining you rowdy fools to my heart's desires."

She laughed at them, seeing-and enjoying-the remaining students bubbling fear in the might of her power. "This can all end nicely for you, however! no further conflict is needed! I'm only here to properly dispcline the young stragglers who don't obey convential authority. Simply put your weapons down, walk off, and let me punish these girls in accordance to what they've done to me. Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth."

Pyrrha, worryingly glancing at the their fallen comrades and Jaune's expressionless gaze, caught wind of herself and spoke up. "This isn't an overreach? You can stand here and beat us like dogs if we create _some _form of disturbance?" Blake herself said nothing, but her hissing was indicative of rebellion.

Ren? He himself meet Jaune's eyes, and he his. Calm-yet disturbed-pink to dull ocean blues, reddish and veiny from something Ren understood very well: sadness. Jaune must have had his heart broken in some way, or has lost a drive to go on. It's in the way he's slouched over, even while Goodwitch rubbed thoughtful circles into his shoulder, condescending or not.

That look bespoke a boy in need of hope, of reinvigorate the dream, of fish and boats. It's not Ren's place to take Jaune's role of leadership, epscislly for an idea he only inherited by responsibility.

After all, Ren couldn't inspire the boys like Jaune, could barely even speak to them. He's just so..._open _in comparison to himself, and that's what they need to produce a productive business for their friends and comrades.

How else would their boys find hope in these troubled times? It's impossible to imagine what'd it be like to just up and forget the long hours they sat together and thought about their future, their hopes, and dreams.

So Ren would...well, he didn't know what he'd do right now. All he's able to do, while emotionally nullified and strategizing an out for their consciously remaining friends, looking at Jaune's equally numb frown, is stand there. Pyrrha and Blake has different thoughts though, and bared their weapons.

"Oh? All the little girls wish for discipline now? Oh my-oh my..." she leaned down, humming sultry glee into Jaune's ear, eyes sparklingly in delight when he shuddered and Pyrrha bristled. "I do appocitete your foolishness, Jaune. Never have I had such..._power _over an Arc, and it's absolutely _exquisite to take the stress of the day out on disfunctional brats such as yourselves. It's been oh so long..."_

This might be the final aspect of Glynda Goodwitch's personaitly, Ren rationally concluded: she's a stern disciplinarian, so of course she's also...hmm, how'd a non-crippled Jaune describe it? Lecherous? Maybe something less wordy, but Ren digressed, and shouldn't take advantage of his emotional nullification to describe the woman beating them down.

Pyrrha bursted at the seems, and Blake looked like a scared animal. Frowning, Ren put his hand up to stop them. "Wait, let's plan this out-"

They didn't listen, and rushed towards their amused opponent, not doing anything remotely cooperative.

It cost them everything, yet it mattered not either way: they all had weakened Aura, thanks to running full throttle across the school grounds in an effort to catch Pyrrha, and Pyrrha to Ruby.

So it wasn't a surprise when the huntress roared dominance, lifting them both off their feet and crumbling them to the floor, smilineg at their screams of pain and suffering. She's truly Miss Dominatrix, then. Ren felt his emotional nullification blip a bit, feeling himself involuntarily shudder under the teacher's domineering gaze. "You won't disobey, Lie Ren?"

Ren couldn't find the right words, so he nodded along, more focused on Jaune's numbness, even as both his women were on the floor, beaten and bruised.

"Good, then let us be rational actors now." Miss Goodwitch flicked her hair back, strutting up to him. "If you quietly take my incompetent charge off my hands, I'll leave you out of further punishment. These girls are all getting a stern lecture of proper team discourse. I would add them to the punishment list, but the slight to my sensibilities wouldn't be justified quite yet in Ozpin's mind. You understand, don't you?"

He nodded, walking up to his brother in arms and pushing him from behind. "Excellent, Mr. Ren. I'll enioy seeing in class."

Like that, Ren successfully escaped her scorn, with his leader in tow. Nora could handle herself, so too Pyrrha, but Jaune's got something wrong about him, Ren could feel it. So when they reached the comforts of the dormitory, relatively safe from ridicule, Ren stared at his bro.

Sadness. Numb and distant. Ren could try something...

He tapped the Arc on the shoulder. "Jaune? Jaune?"

Jaune mumbled something vaguely audible. Ren pushed on. "Want to do something? I'm sure the boys would enjoy another outing, no?"

"Ren. My brother, I...I can't think straight." The Arc grumbled to himself. "I came to y'all with the hope that I'll stop everyone from being chaotic and crazy. Now I'm realizing Ozpin fixed that issue for me, or is at least in the process of it. Same with the boating shit, but I'm less certain that Ozpin just said fuckall to our agreement and ended it behind my back. I hurt, bro. I'm trying to fix things and..."

Jaune glared at him, frustrated. "I don't think I can do that, or _anything _for that matter. So where'd we even go, Ren? Tell me!"

He licked his lips, making sure his emotions weren't numbed for this. Putting his hand on his brother's slumped shoulder, Ren lightly smiled at him. "We've got some fishing rods back at base, the boys are definitely finishing class soon enough. So..."

"..do you wanna go fishing?"

...

Jaune tiredly sighed. "I think I do, Ren. I think I do."

* * *

The moon, in all it's shattered glory, always fascinated and wowed.

He's seen more of it then most, but it's s clear as to why people cherish it. The fun questions: where'd it come from? How'd it break? Did it come from a godly conflict? Perhaps its mythological? Or, maybe even scientific.

Ozipin enjoys watching the little people guess, and also enjoys staring up above at the moonlight himself. It's a healthy pastime, especially when your elderly subordinate stomps into your office at late hours of the night. Frown droopier then his mustache, and eyes practically nonexistent.

"Ozpin."

He's a healthy man, the Headmaster: never drinks coffee past morning hours, consumes whatever wonderful all natural food stuffs Grimmtube podcasters recommend, and also likely sweats out excess calories in stress. Like right now, because Ozipn _really _desired Professor Port to go away right now. The water cup tasted better when reminiscing about caffeine.

"Ozpin. Where are were the kids?"

He'll always cherish the little people, but definitely the moon a little bit more, at least for now. "Ozpin, I was missing two teams worth of people, that never happens. What's the commotion all about? Is it something with the Arc?"

Like he said, really enjoyed the moon. Quite the blessing-

"Ozpin! This is very serious-"

He turned around, fairly peeved at the improper behavior. "I'd suggest you mind that tongue, Professor Port, as I know very well you are in no position to so rudely question these things. Or care. Why do you?"

"That's absurd, why wouldn't I?" The bulky leaned on his desk. "They are the brightest and strongest students of their class, you know this. I also am interested in Miss Goodwitch's absence herself, and the fascinating rumors being spread around..."

Ozpin hummed, more interested in the empty coffee mug then this stubbier Teller. "The student body has theorized that Teamy RWBY and NP of Team JNPR have been detained for lecturing, or something equally harsh."

"You showed Team CRDL homemade Oumlic school videos. You've no right to judge the youth."

Professor Port chuckled. "That woman isn't a weak willed youth, Ozpin. She's a _grown_ woman, and I fear she has a queer complex of harming younger women, or younger people in general. Such as Mr. Arc! Under _your _supervision!"

"Perhaps..."

Professor Port tutted. "Not just perhaps! Certainly so! All I've gotten is that there's been some..._inner _conflict between these two teams, and it has something to do with...boats and foreskins? That's not correct, yes?"

...

"Ozpin, why aren't you answering me?"

Or looking at him, but The Headmaster wouldn't give his subordinate ammunition. "Those are both things talked about by one Jaune Arc, it is true. He even wanted to tell me of his sudden entrepreneurialship, a fishing business if you will. So I made him a deal."

Port hummed heartedly, interested. "What kind? What's so valuable about it that it made even _you _consider the idea?"

Finally, Ozpin fully addressed the man. The eye contact fully putting into the older man's head that _he _wasn't all that invested in this late night banter. "Well, it could be something that encourages federal involvement of our young and old hunstmen, a wonderful boost to moral."

"That's it? Bah! Come on Ozpin-"

He pointed his pen, frowning. "I want none of that attitude, Tubbie Teller. If you will listen for another few movements then I'd love to tell you more."

When silence was Ozpin's answer, he hummed happily. "Good, now: Mr. Arc came up with the idea, and I felt he deserved an opportunity to make use of it in his own way, so I challnaged him to do so." He took a seat, sighing contently into his favored desk chair. "Yet now? I'm just trying to...monitor the boy. You see, I don't give just _anyone _my land to use, so it's possible Jaune Arc has been meetIng me every once in awhile."

"Talking business?"

He frowned. "Talking _punishment, _as the boy hasn't learned to keep things together. This little disappearance you complain too _me _about his one of them. If you wish to know, go ask what Miss Goodwitch is teaching him, as I prefer my children in need get the most well rounded education."

"I did. Mr. Winchester claimed that they're going to fish tomorrow, too take their mind off 'Ozpin's bullshit' and plan out there business," The confident tone Professor Port said this made Ozpin raise a brow.

'Why would he tell you that?"

"Because I'm not an authoritarian, Ozpin. He also was guaranteed not to face repercussions for personal activities that _somwhat _would offend you."

Ozpin sighed. "I am _not _offended! Just curious, especially now. Jaune is leading this adventure?"

Professor Port grumbled, shaking his head and turning around. "Coming here was my mistake! Good night Headmaster, and do have fun stalking an underage boy without functional legs. For what reason? I don't wish to understand. Sleep well."

Just like that, The Tubbie Teller waddled away, pressing the elevator door button and leaving Ozpin to his thoughts

"Rude, but very well." Ozpin sipped the rest of his water, staring at the moon. "I do not stalk children, Port. I have Gynlda to do that for me."

Which, if he wasn't one percent sure of being alone above the school grounds, Ozpin would have left _that _little truism in the quiet. Nevertheless, his thoughts went back to Jaune Arc, and his polygamy gauntlet.

It's certainly no coincidence that his problems in life are subsequently uncontrollable women, but Ozpin had a better idea. Which is why he sent Glynda to clear shop of those..._blooming _warriors. Miss Rose and Nikos appear to fight over the Arc, and the Arc has proven himself reclusive. So Ozpin decided to test something.

Or someone, as Jaune was in need of a reality check. Yes, he quite liked that: see what the polygamy boy thinks about authority, then when Jaune stews in the sadness, he'll come in with a new doctrine, a new authority. Arcs love those.

Ozpin was very curious about the boy's confidence, and wondered if his direct involvement is affecting it decently. Oh, how fascinating! He loved playing with the hearts of Arcs! Especially when they're crippled and can't run from your subordinate. The scroll messages Glynda sent him were very interesting, to say the least.

Then again, he...

No, Ozpin doesn't think like that, not any more. So he focused on the opportunity at hand: map out just who and _what _Jaune Arc is made of, and if such a boy even deserved to live in his kingdom, or better yet, _fish_-of all things-in it.

It excited him greatly. So much, he deftly retrieved the Atleasian Red Wine General Ironwood gave him several months ago, left to stew under his desk. The spontaneity of this nightly alcoholism was even more profound, as he broke all convential etiquette and poured himself a glass into his coffee cup. Chuckling at the blatant perversion, Ozpin couldn't help but find this moment symbolic of Jaune's tenure here.

So, he raised the glass high, and toasted to the boy. "Cheers!"

* * *

**_This might be my most complex chapter yet, so bare with me:_**

**_As a result of realizing his own stupidity and inability to control the important things in his life, Jaune has sorta decended into a puesdo nilhistic state. The whole enchanting and humorous aspects of his foreskin gang and boat shenanigans get thrown in his face, so he must coop with the fact everyone in actuality-besides his friends-kinda thinks he's that stupid kid who jumped on the table in chapter two, telling everyone his insecurities without any filter._**

**_This is all compounded in Ozpin's little manipulations of Goodwitch to THEN manipulate Jaune. Beucase he cannot simply tell the girls to stop being disfunctional now, as it's in the man on high's hands. It destroys his entire past perception of confidence, and puts him in a state of free flow. _**

**_Goodwitch won't cure the girls though, because they'll just find other ways to beat each other. Thus Jaune MUST cope with the reality at hand and therefore improve himself._**

**_So if Jaune is to be the harem protagonist The Brine wants him to be, he'll have to build genuine confidence in himself and learn to control the important aspects of life by HIMSELF. _**

**_This is going to come to ahead next chapter, since Jaune hit his mental low here, next chapter he'll hit his physical low. _**

**_Does this make sense? Maybe, I don't know. Feel like I'm missing something but I digress._**

**_Let me explain the foreskin stuffs real quick:_**

**_It's symbolic for a later theme, which I'll explain when it comes up. Besides that? It's an abstract and provocative name that equally _**

**_provocative guys would make good use of_****_, and you can make shittons __of penis themed dialogue with it. _**

**_Thoughts? Questions about foreskins? Maybe boats? Something related to cock and balls? Feel free to ask, but I might fumble explaining it._**

**_Thanks everyone, take care._**


	11. An Arc's Foundation

She didn't like Goodwitch's office, and her growing contempt for the combat instructor as a person.

She's always valued people easy, because-eh, she's just...y'know, understanding of people. It's in her blood to save others and be kind, she can never not do that, unless she wants her soul to basically fizzle into nothing. Miss Goodwitch, though? She's Monty's special tyrant.

Though Ruby couldn't say the woman wasn't a productive teacher, and eh...didn't let Pyrrha do more then glare at her. She was placed strategically across the otherside of the room, in full view of scary teacher lady's scorn.

If she wanted to attack the cookie loli, she'd have to make the split second between flight and Goodwitch's hesitation count. Ruby doesn't worry either way: Pyrrha is smarter then her, just like Weiss, so instead of being sad about that and not getting to be with her actual friends, Ruby thought about why she's here.

Miss Goodwitch is a rude and abusive boomer, but she also stopped her friends and her joyride across campus. Ruby hoped it never happneed again, her heart only wanted Jaune to make it race, not jealous yandere girlfriend who wanted her literally murdered.

It made her nervous, and kinda giggly. Her Jauney-kun forgot his supplies, and she was super guilty about it, which-according to the scowling women at her shiny brown desk-was very reckless. Also academically irresponsible, because good girls don't hide from learning in their boyfriend's room.

Ehehehe. She giggled at that, not caring about Pyr's renewed scrutiny.

Ruby had been emotionally drained, and then physically drained. She's still shocked that their teacher actually beat them, even if Ruby knew the woman threatened to do so constantly. It's a threat she always thought of as 'what she'll say to put fear into you' yet never act on.

Ruby was very wrong, they all were.

Jauney-kun most of all, bless his heart. She kinda wants to text him, send some more cookies and beg for internet flirts. She is gonna be his girlfriend too, y'know! Pyrrha doesn't know yet. but she'll tell her, with a big old Arc grin of her own! Yep!

That's whats been keeping her sane, and maybe even her ehhh...love rival over there? She looks more angry then anything, but Ruby found strength in the little Jaune inside her. The boy who smiles wide and tells her nice stuff, things that make sense and feel good.

It let her smile back at the scary teacher lady, and silently gloat at Pyrrha even while she growled like a beast. She just wished her scroll wasn't taken, maybe she'd then be able to message her way into Jaune's heart?

It's a happy thought, and she felt even happier for thinking it! She's just hopping Miss Goodwitch keeps them here not to beat them like before. Ruby can handle a bit of domestic abuse, only if she's thinking of Jaune.

Miss Goodwitch stopped her and Pyrrha's impromptu staring contest, slamming her whip onto the desk. Startled, they lost all their confidence and gave their teacher full attention. She frowned, but still nodded in satisfaction at the two of them. "I'm sure you understand the tone of this time we share together. It's certainly not revolving around immature animosity, understood?"

They nodded, Pyrrha's more muted then hers, but Ruby didn't judge. She's the kinda girl to submit to authority quick, even if she's a team leader. Might be why she's super comfortable with doing things for Jauney-kun too. Ruby wasn't sure.

Mom apparently was really good at homemaking, even though she left on hunts often. Ruby secretly wanted that. To just...be an all around good wife, maybe raise a daughter and bake her cookies! Sempai could help her with that...

Before she could begin daydreaming of him and her slaying Grimm in their wedding clothes, Goodwitch continued on. "Yes, wel...I made clear the painful consequences of hurting the environment around Beacon? Was the whiplash enough? I do want an in-depth answer to that, by the way." She hummed, smile taking on a savage hinge. "It's been so long since society-and Beacon in particular-let us discipline children the old fashioned way: paddle and board, until your bum's red with miserable pain!"

Instantly, they shuddered, feeling their tushies flare up at the unnerving dominatrix's fetishism. When coming back to life yesterday, Goodwitch had them forcibly lined up in her classroom-luckily when no other students were around-and had them drop their pants. Literally: she demanded each and every girl bare their bottoms to the woman, and present themselves for punishment.

After Goodwitch made Ruby and Yang dropped theirs, and wailed on them until they whimpered, she demanded conscious obedience. She got it too, and-gleefully laughing the whole process-delivered a few meaty fwacks to their booties. Ruby knows for a fact both Weiss and Blake don't even look at each other anymore for the time being, and Yang rages while she goes for a run, as Goodwitch isn't there to beat her for it.

It's why she's so scared, and clinging to the little stuff. Like happiness, and thoughts she had about Jaune. It's also why she couldn't get herself to be mad at Pyrrha right now, who herself has been bitterly angry at both her and Goodwitch's parts in this...

Ruby didn't even comprehend what she's even doing wrong anymore! It's fair to be angry at their evil teacher's abuse of power and them but not just be angry at the fellow victim! Don't they both love Jaune?!

He's probably worried sick, and concerned about their friends' muted personalities. It's not okay, and Ruby thinks they should...she don't know! Maybe come together and recognize Goodwitch as the ultimate evil and not each other?! Oh, Monty above...

She prayed that Pyrrha forgave her, somehow, and for her herself not to develop the same budding hate for Goodwitch on her boyfriend's other girlfriend. Because Ruby might be a forgetful dummy, but she knows when she could be a rude and obnoxious person. It's the Xiao Long in her taking center stage, and the radical honesty she's learned from her sister and dad.

All that she wanted was Jaune's attention, that's it. Just to see him again and...and smile when he does. It's only been a day or so but fuck. She craves validation and her teammates are too busy detailing with their own shit to baby her, which is ironic since they only stop doing so when she actually does want it.

To just hold him again...watching the sunny day up above, and talking about whatever came to mind. Sports, news, Remnantgram, Ren's protein bars. Maybe their futures too, like if they want children someday. Ruby does, she'd love to be a mother, make cookies and watch the kids and kill Grimm and do what her mother couldn't have continued doing. All with her big strong man at her side, grinning at the evils around them and protecting her from the evil bad lady.

Pyrrha could even be there! Ruby didn't care! They could afford some big house and sleep around in retirement or something: living in one big happy bed of love and passion, away from this classroom and away from this woman.

"Girls?" Their oppressor hummed, amused at Ruby's shakey pout and Pyrrha's loathing gaze. "Explain to me if you need further clarification, as if you do so suitably, I'll take pity on the both of you and release you back into Beacon. Yes, I say that because I want you both to recognize that I-as Ozpin sees fit-am willing and able to forcefully make you into cooperative students from the comforts of my own territory. You two cannot legally claim rights in this office, neither personally fight back against my firm rule of law."

She tapped the desk, face morphing into a disturbing smile again. "So listen to your combat instructor, children. Tell me if my punishment was successful in stopping your continued disobedience? If I don't like the answer, you two in particular will get the whip, and I will make it a daily practice until you're ready for the mellow punishment."

"'Mellow punishment?'" Pyrrha mumbled, looking away from her nervous peer. "What's that? Have we been getting a different punishment then my lover?"

Goodwitch rolled her eyes at the affectionate nickname. "Yes, the culmination of your actions have resulted in extreme punishment. No group of students besides you lot-upperclassmen included-have caused so much domestic violence. It's sickening and makes me want to send you all home packing, yet my Headmaster's Will demands that Jaune and his friends remain here and learn to obey. I don't fully understand why, but it's what he wishes for."

Ruby wanted-no, had to know. "Miss Goodwitch?"

The woman sighed, her and Pyrrha looked at the cookie loli in jaded curiosity. "Yes, Miss Rose?" Ruby gulped at the impatient tone, but pushed through it and meet Pyrrha's eyes again, pleadingly.

"Do you love the Headmaster? Like me and Pyrrha love Jaune?" Both the other women in the room froze at the brazen remark, and Ruby prayed again that she somehow didn't ailienate herself into hell with the dumb question. She just had to know! "It's okay if you do! Jaune's older then me and I still want to live with him, and-"

Pyrrha sighed, beating the teacher to the punch for now. "Ruby, please...I don't wish to have empathy for you, it'll make me okay with sharing Jaune with you, and I cannot have that. You understand why I must continue hating you? He has to be mine, girl. It's all that makes me flawed these days..."

"It's okay though!" Ruby leaned forward, feeling the courage of possible friendship again. "You don't need to have Jaune to think for yourself, ya know! Matter in fact, didn't you just admit that you're sorry for hurting me so much these past few days?"

Pyrrha growled, but then hid in her hands, frustrated. "Yes. I know now my bitterness at the docks was unwarranted, so to my oppression of you outside of Doctor Oobleck's class. I'm sorry for that, from the bottom of my heart, as it's not what a moral woman should do."

"So then why!" Ruby growled, ignoring Goodwitch's annyoance at her tone of voice. "Why do we fight? Why do I have to hit you when you hit me? Can't we just be friends again?! It's...I-t's breaking my heart, Pyrrha!" Not to mention Jaune's, probably. Ruby was just so achy right now you'd think she's just starting her period again.

Pyrrha nodded, rationality coming out. It's crazy: Sempai's partner could go one moment being a bitter lunatic, to another being a patient friend. Its something Ruby herself could barely think about for too long. "Remember what I said, Ruby? He makes me human! As in not The Invincible Girl: but instead Jaune's partner and lover. I'm sorry, but it's just what I know feels good, and is necessary-"

Goodwitch held her hand up, and Ruby didn't mind. She's about ready to piss on the walls at this rate, with all this angst inside her. "I think we've covered enough for one day. We will continue onwards from this point doing the mellow punishment I've been doing with Jaune, as you two seem remorseful and not likely to attack each other. Yes?"

They paused, and stared at each other, lovey dovey feelings coming to mind. Do they disagree? Yes. Are they probably gonna argue still? Mhm. But Ruby realized that same uber violent hostility from before wasn't there anymore, so at least they can try and heal together, with Jaune between them.

So, they gave each other a small smile, Pyrrha's sadly reluctant, though. "Yes, we aren't, Miss Goodwitch."

"Good! Very good..." she still wasn't satisfied though, looking Ruby over with what she could only describe as 'rude disregard', which is much like her regular look, except Ruby had to deal with it _personally, _which kinda sucked major pee pee. "I do _not _harbour any feelings for the man, as our age brackets are comparable to daughter and father, despite his youthfulness for his age, If I were to pick a potential suitor? Someone _my _age or younger."

Why she included younger into that? Ruby didn't want to know. "So I would appreciate if you _didn't _assume I remain loyal to our venerable Headmaster solely because my uterus craves him. Not everyone is a love sick puppy. That goes for _both _of you." She glared at Pyrrha, who begrudgingly nodded in defeat. "Besides, good men are so hard to find, and often get taken by weak natured women. An annoyance, an annoyance indeed..."

"...So..." Ruby just couldn't help herself, and instead hoped it would help _Sempai. _"You would consider younger men? How young?"

...

"Ruby." Uh-oh, oh god that's not good-"if you're saying what I think you're saying, then please leave this room, with Pyrrha, before I hurl you out it. I do not plan to court a _minor, _especially one so premature in his thinking. Good Lord..."

Pyrrha dragged her out, hissing at her to shut up when she tried to sputter out a flurry of apologies. For once Ruby appreciated the rough treatment, as she's not liable for her own stupidity these days, seeing as her blind love and support of those she cares about got her here. Spanked and scared, and kinda heartachy. Pyrrha seemed relatively calm though, and dusted her off helpfully.

"No promises, Ruby." Pyrrha sighed, clearing Ruby's messy locks from her sight, so she could pointedly stare into happy silver. "_Especially_ Arc promises. However, I'll stop trying to take my violent sandstorm of emotional turmoil out on you. You're my Jaune's cookie loli, after all-"

"Pretty Girl."

Pyrrha froze, blinked, then offhandedly chuckled. "Ah, I'm sorry?"

Ruby grinned, and they both knew it purposely mimicked Jaune's own. "He said my nickname could be Pretty Girl, Pyrrha. He wants to date me!"

...

"Oh." Pyrrha puckered her lips, taking a minute to digest that. At least she's not trying to kill her! "He asked you out on a date?"

Ruby nodded, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Yep yep! Now you'll _have to_ treat me like a human being, y'know?"

"Ah, I..." she stopped, then turned around in a huff. "No, I'm not believing you right now, I'll wait until Jaune says so. Otherwise I couldn't stand myself _or _you for the moment. I just need to spar something, Ruby. Perhaps your sister will do?"

Ruby liked this, that's why she's getting happy again. Latching onto the disgruntled Invincible Girl, she egged them on. "She's gotten real good at controlling her anger too! She might be bottling it up a little _too much _honestly, yet it's fine! C'mon, let's get somethin' a goin, ok?"

Pyrrha didn't respond, or look happy, but that's also fine. It beats Goodwitch _beating _them, or her friends and family for that matter. Maybe if she plays her cards right, her fellow redhead will accept her into the Arc harem!

She was hyped, and ready to _not _get her or Sempai into anymore trouble. She's a woman now!

* * *

Another day, another deal with dust retailers to collect black market lien, and use it to buy property at low prices, then sell it when the continual uptake in taxes makes that house cost practically four times the price. It's how Roman started being a career criminal. Made some pretty big bucks real quick, especially in the city. Slim pickings.

Now he's focusing more on the whole dust business. Yet robbing from dust stores and supplying Faunus terrorists is one thing, but it's another to do that and somehow try and get a second-hand dust transportation company to then take _that _stolen dust and have it be sold to non robbed dust stores and so on so forth. He's sure by this point, at least five dust stores have rebought their own stolen dust. _At higher prices!_

Roman is a genius, no one else can best him-

Fuck, he's an ignoramus, and at Junior's bar, looking down at another frothy drink, Neo sipping away at some sort of customized sundae these bozos here have made _solely _for her consumption. They're enablers of the highest order, not that he's any better: if Roman was a competent and moral man, he'd likely have bested the Arc brood and sent Neo off to a combat school with a pocket full of blood money four years ago.

Buuuut, he's neither, and very miffed. Junior could tell, he looked at him with that pudgy smugness that makes Roman want to jog a mile for them, because though the fella's got at least five inches on him and can easily throw him over his shoulder, Roman takes a perverse pleasure in still having a huntsman's body, despite being a grown man who drinks when he's stressed.

Which has been on an incline, once again, thanks to the Arc brood. Junior's belly jiggling laughter stopped Roman from chugging his beer, and he looked at his bar tender with annoyance. "What? What's so funny? Never seen an aggrieved gentleman take the load off with a little drink? You're the one _running _the damn bar too-"

Junior shook his head, wiping some extra happy tears away and still grinning. He aged like a teddy bear, wrinkling the way a happy old man would, as whenever the bar tender had himself a chuckle, those raven claws showed themselves nice and clear.

If he wasn't in the business of gang warefare, perhaps the guy could've been an amazing father. Lord knows Roman heard the same compliment hundreds of times, only for the fact that he's absolutely beautiful in almost every way.

Well, in absence of insane children. _S__till _a given though. "Roman, you're coping with something here, I never see you drink so early. Also, you're drinking the heavy stuff, which again, you _never _do."

"Yeah?" He grumbled, chugging his orangey liver-cancer fuel down, enjoying the way it burned down his throat. "I'm in a mood, if you haven't been paying attention: I failed a dust robbery and now have another couple zeros added to my city wide bounty. My employers and..._coworkers _if you will, won't be enjoying this little fuck up. So unlike my sugar fiend here..."

Roman took another swig. He wasn't the only one bemused by Nero's immature frown, and angrily tapping on her scrolls keyboard. "I am experiencing a little emotion called _anxiety, _something provably human. I'd also appreciate less of this..." He swished his drink around, feeling crabby enough this morning that he couldn't bother to pretend himself decent etiquette. "_Attitude _of yours, Junior. I am your dust and arms dealer and I _will _bitterly get revenge on you. Somehow."

Junior waited for him to chug the rest of the glass, as Roman was _really _not feeling it today. Neo's constant poking for his attention didn't work well for him either, including the laundry list of grievances she's showing him on her scroll. No, Neo: he didn't care that you feel offended by his processed sugar cane label, he's a grown man and has a thing called _apathy _and _bullshit detection_.

So strong was this detection process, that he went ahead and flicked her forehead and stole her scroll. As he _is _the elder in both combat and age, she didn't see it coming and wordless squeaked in shock, despite being a growing terror in her own right. Neo couldn't reach her scroll though, and futilely leaned against him, grappling for the stupid device hoisted above his head.

"No-no!" He said, pushing her back down eveytime she tried to jump up for it, knowing this game far too well. "You're being a pain, let me drink my problems away _first _before I consider your feelings, since they're barely human and make even _my_ cruel soul tingle with negativity. So go! Sit!"

Neo pouted, tried some more, still failed, then sat back down in a huff. Crossing her arms like an elementary school kid and _not _a woman whose willing and able to murder minors. Junior coughed into the brief silence, grabbing Roman's empty glass and pouring him some more.

"This little mess up has an origin, don't it?" Junior's voice became a bit more grumbly, and he frowned. "I saw the news report, apparently _three _teams of hunstmen in training were at the docks, all working together to stop the dust robbery. I know for a fact that blondie chick was there, probably causing a shitstorm and breaking things. It's what she did here, you know-"

"Wait..." Roman groaned, then slapped himself, leaving the hand to drag down his face, slowly. "That girl cost _me _at least two months worth of revenue to pay for this place! Because _you know_, I'm the one who funds this fun house? Forgot that?"

Junior froze, but shrugged it off when looking at his grinning face long enough. "No, I have not. But you're quickly gonna become plastered and I don't see how I could've stopped that girl. I'm no huntsman, after all."

"Yeesh, I get absolutely _no _respect here!" He swooshed the drink around, spilling some on the counter, not like he was sober enough to care. "You'd think this partyhole would be a little more accepting of the criminal class! I'm at the top of it, after all!"

"Not enough to beat an Arc, though."

They stared, and Roman felt the urge to chuck his beer at the man in equal parts ask for another one. "You mean the boy? Yeah. Don't fucking go there: he's a Beacon freshie and yet somehow has magic flight powers. I honestly should've killed him for the embarrassment alone, no one makes fun of Roman Torchwick's pain! _Especially _if you're asking for friendship, what an actual fucking travesty!"

He went for another swig, but Junior took his glass, and for some reason Neo got to have it. She stared at him the entire time, smugly sipping at _his _shit without a single fuck for his alcoholic desires. Roman scowled, yet couldn't find it within himself to beat his proverbial ice cream daughter. At least, not _yet_. Instead, he growled at the even _more smug _bar tender. "What's the big idea? You wanna talk or something?"

"I think we both know the boy, Roman." Junior stopped cleaning an extra glass, leaning forward, his slunched over shoulders told Roman he's gonna hear something he doesn't like. "You know that kid who asked for fake transcripts? You know, the order you purposefully deferred to _me _beucase you couldn't fuckall be bothered to get involved with 'Beacon affairs' again?"

...

"Yeah." He said, frowning to himself. "That kid was a fool anyways, who'd want to fake their way to-oh. OH. Fucking shit!" Like that, Roman started pacing around the counter, ignoring Neo's concern and _especially _Junior's further heightened smugness. "Mother fucker! Cock sucking mother _fucker!_ I'm gonna...ooouuuweee, nope! Oh Lord-_I'm gonna strangle that kid._"

Junior snorted, enjoying his shame. "Why? He's already out the picture-" Roman growled, slamming his hands on the counter, spilling Neo's melted sundae-which she momentarily ignored to sip alcohol-and caused her to squeak in horror. Crumbling to the floor with the diary intense goodness, smudging herself sadly against it for comfort.

Yet Roman's concern wasn't her iced cult behavior. "No he's not! They never are!" He meet the guy's disappointed deadpan tit for tat, very serious about this slight. "He'll probably come back now, it's a guarantee! Maybe bring his friends along too, and they'll all besiege my life's work in their fucking self-righteousness. Probably bring the coppers too, maybe even Council Guards."

"Question, then." Junior raised his brow, and his palm. "Why'd you let him live, anyways?"

"...Promise not to judge?"

"Are _we _Beacon students now, Roman?-"

"You know what? Fuck you." He grumbled, pulling up Neo from her stupor, dragging her to the door. "I'm a busy man, and I have no time to dwell in the past, as it's gone and went. _He's _gone and went. Good fucking riddance too."

Junior sighed, putting the glasses down. "We've been at this grind for _ten years, _Roman. Ten years since I did legit business. So when I say that kid derseves consideration, Roman, I mean that not only as a friend, but also a businessman."

For fucks sake. "Yeah? What's an Arc got to do with a bar business? Or dust robbing?"

"Don't know." Junior chucked his cloth away, absent mindedly looking the bar over. "Whenever it _does_, let me know. Because ever since then you've showed up for a little bit more then business errands. Including today. He must have did something to you, no?"

Roman, even more annoyed, actually pushed Neo out the door this time, and looked back at the nosy man. "He tried to kill me, of course I'd think of him in poor regard. So yeah, I _do _hold Arc into consideration, as an idiotic liability in the making! Matter in fact, I'll have Neo find the kid somehow. Maybe when Ozpin's grubby paws squelch off."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Goddamn right I will!" He's not very sober, but Roman didn't care, it's been months since he let the load off. "I'll beat some sense into the kid, make him rethink his whole hero shtick and get real. Put that sword to the test and get a couple more zeros in the bank. It's just to survive right? Live, cheat, steal, kill, it's the Torchwick way!"

Neo followed his lead, giving the skeptical Junior a thumbs up. "That kid thinks he can one-up me? Think again! What's that new term you kids call these days, Neo? Isn't called 'flexing?'"

Neo _stopped_ following his lead after that, but begrudgingly nodded to the question. "Hm! Yeah, I'll flex on that little shit, show him who's boss."

"Roman, didn't you say you'll choke him to death?"

He growled, fed up with this blatant nickpicking. "I said I'll strangle him! Just shut your mouth bear-man! I'm coherent and functional, unlike Arc." With that, he turned around, not taking the time to soak in Junior's disappointed exhale, or Neo's curious gaze. Not looking back while saying an epic one liner either.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have dust money to collect, and federal taxation to avoid."

* * *

Professor Port has had quite the day.

By that, he means an aggravating cesspool of unanswered questions blowing up his brain's rational proclivities. The silent treatment, from almost every other staff member presiding over Beacon, only compounded that unrest. Sans a loose array of scroll messages Docotor Oobleck sent him.

It wasn't comforting, but it explained some things, especially the glaring lack of at least _seven-_who he knows are able to be here-children.

Port furrowed his bushy brows at the device, for once letting the confused batch of students before him not hear his long winded informational stories.

He's aware of their poor reception, yes, but does it anyway. Students pick up on his lectures the further they progress in the system, as everything said and done-despite freshmen snarking otherwise-was one hundred percent factual.

Port understood many small things people figure him too much a Tubbie Teller to notice, like right now: as to his knowledge? He and Professor Peach are the only present teachers in this school.

Already, he hears the commotion of student lead chaos, left unattended and obnoxious. He can feel the migraine budding angrily, as the discipline equally kept him frown _also _angrily barring his iron and beating the school's children senseless.

Luckily though, from what his senior..._group chat...things _tell him, it's mostly the freshman and sophomore classes causing the commotion, with sophomores only being in the moderate amounts. Still a problem, as the freshman class is at least _twice _the size of it's older counterparts.

Professor Port will never understand technology, but he'll always understand the need to be calm when the younger generations throw everything to high hell. It's exemplified in Oobleck's 'texts', actually:

_Hey Peter! I and Glynda are under Ozpin's orders to go to a Forever Falls settlement. He told me not to mention this, or anything about where we're going, besides to say that 'Tubbie Teller can handle a bit of commotion.' _

_So I'm off to obey our Headmaster and not lose my job. __P__lease don't mention me in your rant at Ozpin, okay? I tell you this out of empathy and forest walking borne boredom. Thanks in advance._

_Also! __Professor Peach might take her dust experiments out on the children. Have fun old chap!_

Professor Port looked up from the scroll, seeing Miss Schnee dutifully rasing her hand, even while her present teammates busied themselves in an invigorated game of patty cake, or some other social party. He's not sure, and only sees them shaking their bodies in provactive ways. "Professor Port?"

The destructive boom of fire dust igniting filled his ears, and so to the screaming of the innocents. It's begun. "Why are we doing nothing? And what was that sound?"

Putting his scroll away, and hobbling on down the lane inbetween students farting about all over, Professor Port addressed the girl-and everyone else-gruffly

"We've appeared to have lost most of our staffing, and are about to witness the fruits of Professor Peach's dust labor. So!" He turned around, getting the rest of his students' attention. "You have two options: bunker down in here until it boils over, or come outside with me and help end the conflict. You'll need a special signifier to do so, however."

Miss Valkyrie perked up, sitting a ways off from Team RWBY all throughout class. Her team apparently is splintered out on Ozpin's atttention, and from what he remembers? She's not necessarily all that friendly with Miss Schnee or Xiao Long quite yet. "Oh! Teacher! I got an idea!" She ran infront of the class, recovering from her funk somewhat and holding a marker.

"This! See it?" She popped the marker open, and drew an Eye of Providence on her forehead. He about had a panic attack. "The children of Professor Port shall be the hurried watchmen of Beacon! Come now, ye of little faith! Try it yourself..."

Like that, the room steadily used that particular marker to draw on themselves. It was annoying, but very efficient. He just wished less 'oooga booga' and 'Ozuminati confirmed' was tossed around, it's terrible for his aging brain. Yet when the marker reached him, he-under the collective scrutiny of his _own _charge-shakily drew the eye on himself. Children are ridiculous enigmas.

"Nora." Weiss-though she too had an eye-addressed her grinning comrade suspiciously. "I understand the nessescity of cooperation, but I'm very unsure about this symbolism. You are sure we're not with a hidden political message, or if you can even be trusted with-" Miss Xiao Long bumped her side, frowning at the girl, whilst Miss Valkyrie visibly wilted.

"She suffered with us, Ice Queen." Miss Valkyrie nodded at that, shuddering. Why? He stressingly didn't know. "So lets make our priorities _not _beating each other, maybe?" The blonde patted her teammate's shoulder, and waved Miss Valkyrie on close. "Chill out with the blame game too, yeah? I still feel the bruises..."

Collectively, and worryingly, they all grabbed their bottoms, shuttering in fear. In quantities Professor Port knew only _one_ woman could impress. Miss Schnee came to it though, and joined the other two girls in an impromptu hug. They shuffled around a bit, letting a muted Miss Belladonna squeeze in as well. "Alright, alright...lets be comrades, yes. Nora? I'll even extend that offer to Ren."

Miss Valkyrie grinned once more, audibly tightening her hold on the group hug. "Okie dookie! And I promise we'll do our best to stop Ruby and Pyr from fighting from now on."

They all happily hummed along to that, and he couldn't help but enjoy the young friendships cultivated right before his eyes. Truly, it's a wonderful time to be standing here with his-

"WOOOO!" an outside student kicked the door down, covered in dust fire. He ran in, swinging an axe around haphazardly, yet thankfully without technique. "OOOOWOOOO-"

A fist, covered in golden fire, buried itself into the student's chest. When he crumbled to the floor, Miss Xiao Long snorted, brushing herself off. "Yeah, no thanks buddy."

It was time. Professor Port waddled to his desk, pulling his weapon from an unseen compartment and roaring to the children present. "All right then! Stay together and _non-lethally _take out as many rouge students as possible! We don't have all day, and I need to prepare a few choice words for our _esteemed _Headmaster after all this is said and done."

"Yes sir!" They shouted, some unsheathing their weapons while others raised their fists, or a particularly sharp pencil, as Miss Valkyrie is doing.

He waddled onwards, directly onto the foolish student whilst Miss Schnee iced the boy over, graciously saving his life. Yet she smirked when the student choked under his weight. "Good! Follow me!"

With an entourage of children, and black Eyes of Providence upon their heads, Professor Port roared challenge at this disfunctional institution, and hopes Ozpin had a _extremely _sensible reason for leaving his territory practically unguarded.

* * *

Well, they've arrived.

The rebellious boys one and all sprawled out before a stump near the waters, eating sandwiches and staring their beady eyes at the trio before them.

No respect, just gutsy curiosity for the teachers wasting their hard earned positions on children hiding away in the forest. It's been at least over half the day gone by before they've organized here, staring in silence at the food munching 'Foreskin Boys' making a mockery of their institution.

And Oobleck has got to say? He's quite pleased by it! Definitely contrasting both his coworkers, who frowned to some degree. Fidgeting in disciplined anxiousness, and mulling over the boys _far too long in his opinion._

There's not much here, just young men hanging out. One Mr. Winchester-though uncertainly so-ate his sandwich with a Monkey Faunus gentlemen, who shurgged at them and continued bickering on about their latest catch, encouraging the boy to lighten up a bit. Even while the two teachers with him purposefully stood there, in full hearing distance, judging them like paragons of virtue. Ozpin tapping on his cane rhythmically while Gynlda fiddled with her whip.

It's profoundly nonsensical in his mind, but then again, he's just the history teacher. Not the Headmaster and his delusional dominatrix servant who are antithetical to all forms of fun. It's a shame, beucase Glynda never used to be so _controlled, _it hurts to think about, because like most things, the truth would radicalize his thought process and destroy his peace.

So he's keeping his mouth shut, letting Glynda's bitterness and Ozpin's confused dissatisfaction take center stage. Eventually the unnerving-and ridiculous-duo perturbed the guys enough for them to stare back. Occasionally making funny faces to change _anything _these teachers stood there doing, and didn't succeed a single time.

Neither Ozpin or his servant-because what else could he call her?-responded to the provocation. Not verbally at least, as they did power walk to the group's center area, with Ozpin lording over the boys on top of the stump. He's most certainly developed a complex of some sorts, not that Oobleck is _still _in any position able to critique or question his Headmaster's Will.

Not when he demanded Oobleck and Glynda walk with him here. Not when he _also _demanded they take in Jaune's reaction to Ozpin's choices together, as though it's an unpremeditated experiment on a young boy's mind.

Jaune was-quite literally-pushed down the stairs and robbed of his personal agency, even Oobleck has gotten _that much _out of Glynda's self serving tirades in the break room. He'll always deeply respect the woman's service and sense of honor, but following along to Ozpin's unserendipitously stingy behavior-while secretly abusing _children_-has befuddled him greatly.

Perhaps to lighten the mood, and the burden, Oobleck played the role of good cop to Ozpin and Gynlda's collective 'bad cop that claims moral superiority.' With one a moderate shade less violent and reserved. Not enough to _not _harass school children innocently rebelling but, Oobleck digressed.

He cleared his throat, dashing smile familiar to them. It got both their attention and their guards lowered. "Evening gentleman, we've come to check up on you, as it _is _still schooling hours."

"We're well aware of that, sir." Mr. Lark said, shushing up his teammate's whispered banter. "It's been very stressful these couple days. Collectively. Yeah?" When his friends all nodded along, Mr. Lark looked back at the teachers with a bit more pep in his step. "Our group leader has taken to loosing his legs pretty badly, so we decided to follow him and Ren on down here to maybe help him out. Maybe collect some more fish for the banquet coming up too."

Glynda rolled her eyes, yet Ozpin oddly relaxed at that. Oobleck wanted to question on if they mean the Remembrance Day event, yet his superior beat him too it. "That's am admirable goal, children. A goal completely capable to portion out _after _you give your time to my institution."

He calmly waved the cane about, measured and purposeful. It's the bread and butter of why people-him included-could tolerate such a callous man running an equally flawed institution. "Do understand that I highly encourage extra circular activities. Like the interview I've offered to Jaune earlier into the week. You are all happily invited to partake in that as well, including you, Mr. Wukong."

The Monky Faunus blinked. "Heh?"

"Yes, I know you. You're a stowaway from Mistrial." Ozpin smiled, and Oobleck could honestly say it's full of genuine mirth. "Fine by me, however, as unlike Jaune, you haven't failed to take responsibility for your actions, and those of your friends." That sobered them up all over again, and Oobleck had to sigh. Rabbit holes of barely justifiable excuses for poor behavior were on their way.

Cardin raised a hand, his well mannered posture quietly pleased Oobleck, as the boy has most certainly opened up and _cleaned_ up these past few months. Especially under Jaune's leadership. "Question, sir."

"Hmm, ask. I might have an answer." As in, he'll use the results of his work to justify the manipulation of it. Yet again: Doctor Oobleck was just the history teacher, don't take it from the guy who studies war generals and cattle farmers. "Do hurry in your curiosity though, I want this area clear of both stowaways _and _Arc followers very soon."

Cardin frowned at that, and paused, only continuing onwards when he felt Mr. Thrush and Wukong tap his shoulders consolingly. "Yes, uhm...why did you...do what you did to Jaune? He's all moopey now, sitting over there by the pier fishing with Ren." Low and behold, the two mentioned students-and main figure heads of Jaune's Foreskin Group-sat by the pier. Ren paiently on standby, dutifully putting any catch the Arc makes into a bucket off to the side.

They could see it happen already, with the healthy red salmon on Jaune's hook quickly being collected by the ninja boy just thirty seconds after everyone all glanced over. Went unsaid that the boys most definitely noticed their _highest _authorities in this land, this _K__ingdom,_ and chose to continue their work.

Ozpin's eyes caught Jaune's dulled blues, and not a single shred of faith or fear was found in them. Oobleck dreaded to think the mental state this young Arc has befallen with.

Though Glynda remained uncaring, in a twist of his own personal perceptions, Ozpin seemed _equally_ perturbed as him when staring at the Arc. If not _more_. Oobleck frowned, both confused and pleased.

Fascinating, it's all fascinating and heart warming. Brotherhood builds character, which Ren and Jaune appear to have in spades, which trickles down from them and to the once lost boys before them. Glynda herself has ranted plenty about the dreaded 'Unsavory Cock' mafia she so despised, the group whose leader she gleefully admitted to mentally undermining.

She said 'he and his lot have done nothing but suffer our Headmaster greatly, so therefore the most virle of discipline, of _punishment,_ is required. You understand that, Oobleck?'

No, he truly didn't, not when looking at these poor boys farting around the forest, with fish buckets and little wooden rods at their sides. It's making him flare his fatherly instincts, despite not having children of his own, because there's definitely something missing in the system for these boys.

Perhaps a teacher to talk with and, hell, _fish _with could make a difference. Oobleck hasn't touched or prodded lake water in years, but if it'd save this Foreskin Gang from Ozpin's scrutiny? He'd do it.

He has made an Arc promise, after all. Those are hard to keep when the Arc who promised it lives the life of a half baked vegetable. So he's got to wonder...

Ozpin's frown bespoke great inner conflict, like the demobilization and oppression of his students-Team RWBY included if Oobleck wanted inclusive coverage-didn't please him. Does Ozpin know what Glynda says? Or _does?_

What does Ozpin think when he tells Glynda to punish? Is he expecting the worst? Oobelck was so confused, he had to know!

"I will ask something first." Ozpin glanced back, his stone cold countenance-that which he uses to address _all _of them as a prequisite-was off. He wasn't secured loooking anymore, more humanlike.

As though a role has been partially scratched and jaded: Ozpin's frown no longer was a thin line drooped down, but a ugly show of dissatisfaction and disappointment. "Glynda?"

The combat instructor froze, recognizing the change as well. Ozpin leaned onto his cane with both hands, back curved forward and fingers impatiently tapping the canehead whilst they stewed on their Headmaster's _open _turmoil. "Glynda. I must ask something about your..._punishments._ Do you mind?"

Glynda and him shared a look, and it really felt like old times, when they didn't have to worry about making money and teaching hoardes of monster killers to kill monsters. Just your friends and some shenanigans against the authorities every once in a while.

Only now the 'nerdy girl' became a domineering fiend who secretly insults and demeans the children she watches over and diciplines. They all knew it: him, Peter, maybe Peach too but he's sure she doesn't care.

Not the point however, what _is_, though, was the frosty look their Headmaster balefully stared down his own lackey with, the bubbling anger must of been _whatever _emotional monstrosity Ozpin burries underneath his calm stature. When Ozpin waited for an answer, Glynda-nervous for once and notdelusionally abusive-bobbed her head very quick. He'd call her a bobble head if her head was bigger.

"Good, so answer this..." Ozpin licked his lips, and Oobelck noticed the downright _terrorized_ school boys before them, who all grouped together away from the stump and munched on their sandwiches anxiously. "How much liberty in the process did you take? I've always trusted you to..._distribute _proper and understandable judgment, but have you said something to compound Jaune's sadness?"

"Sir, I-I don't know how to answer that-" Ozpin _hissed, _running his veiny hand across his face, humming to himself.

"You don't, Glynda. I've been foolish to give you so much leeway." They all were agape from that, Oobleck most of all. He felt the jittery nerves of his caffeine addicted arms cause angry spasms, as he began connecting things into place. "From the start, I assumed the Arc's willpower would've been innate, and all that's required was a lots of physical torment. From my distant perch from on high, I trusted in that little falsity."

Ozpin _laughed. _It sounded like a dead man's coffin creaking open, and getting possessed and inhabited. It made the jitteriness all the more unpleasant. "It appears Jaune wasn't as capable as I thought, and I let your full...shall we say _personailty _come into play, and now I have not only broken down his false confidence, but I have broken _him._"

He couldn't stay silent no longer, as over these months, Oobleck has grown fond of the boy, and wanted the best for him even _more _now. Not caring for the consequences of stepping forward, slamming a jittery hand against his heart and glaring at his Headmaster, pushing away the fear and really hooking his soul into that righteous fury bubbling under his _own _surface. "You have also broken a promise, haven't you?"

Ozpin, shocked at the insubordination, frowned. "I'm sorry?-"

"You said he could be responsible for the actions of his friends." He spat, remembering all the collectively accurate retellings of what Jaune told both Glynda and his friends. Oobleck was a historian, so he knew damn well how to _precisely _track the source of an event in history. Whether through student body sightings, camera recordings, or simply discussing the situation with people involved _directly. _

Doctor Oobleck did allof that, and he'd do it again: because Jaune promised him he'd try his best, and that's what matters. "Yet you sent your Glynda to beat and undermine _all _that was loyal to him. What else did you expect to happen?! He is _crippled, _lonely, and depressed! What delusions about Arc grandeur must you have to think he could have han-"

Pain. It was Glynda's telekinesis, she got him while he opened his aching heart out, all to perhaps speak reason to the highly displeased Headmaster before him. Oobleck didn't struggle, neither did he let the bubbling fear show, not even as Ozpin strutted forward, spearing the ground _noticeably _as he inched close. Only when Ozpin lorded over him, face to face, did Oobleck hear a response.

"Thank you, Glynda." Ozpin smiled lightly at her, it made Oobleck's insides turn when she smiled back. She was happy with this, and took genuine-dare he say childlike-enjoyment from the suffering he's going through. "I do appreciate when my educational staff sees reason. Now, restrain the boys?"

She did, right before they could hoist there weapons up and fight back. He could potentially break the binds, but Oobleck wasn't a fool. So instead he stared forward, willing to take the blame for _anything _his students might do in the scorn of their Headmaster.

Ozpin's smile died off at him. Morphing into unsatisfactory frowning. "Now then, let's discuss some things. Things needing an _accurate _rephrasing, as I am a man who loves results, Bartholomew. You say I've broken more then a fake confidence and body, that I've done so with malevolent intent and am willing to brake my word for it?"

He shook, trying to jitter out the nerves. "I said nothing, and am only stating a fact you don't wish to-" Glynda tightened the bindings, and he had to curb himself once again, desping the way Ozpin's calm facade returned in tandem with his misery.

"Do understand, Bartholomew, that under the terms of agreement Jaune has given me, I have not betrayed any oath in the convential sense." Ozpin looked off, stewing over something before perking up in remembrance. "Here's what essentially Jaune said: 'I want you to abstain from punishing my friends for their mistakes, and instead punish me as though I was responsible.'"

He's letting the anger in again, which might not be conductive to living but _Bartholomew _didn't care, he's not a teacher right now. He's a friend, huntsman, and potential guide to the scared young men crowded before them. "Yes! Yet you had Glynda punish them for what they've done themselves!"

"Wrong." Ozpin smugly spat back. "The-continual-disagreement between Pyrrha Nikos and Ruby Rose on whether they choose to join Jaune in a polygamous relationship, and the resulting struggles the conflict produces, _are _the fault of Jaune. As he is the main emotional crux for this gaggle of violently unstable warriors."

...

Ozpin smiled at his mounting horror. "Yes, Bartholomew, I didn't punish his friends for their mistakes, but for _his _mistakes!" He really liked that, stepping back for a moment and chuckling to himself, an evil cartoon villain if Oobleck has ever seen one. "He never specified anything else, so it's only rational to conclude that all things _not _of the agreement are fair game, don't you think?"

No, no he didn't. "I think you _still _violated the contract, as he also wanted you to punish...him..." with his fellow teacher's horribly satisfied gazes raking him over, he realized the absurd twisting of the truth this man has enacted, and he grimaced. "You're kidding...?"

"Not at all. As the punishment of Glynda's designs was _also _doubly punishing Jaune for his insubordination." Ozpin was loving himself very much right now, as if he's a bitter old grandpa getting a minute edge on his younger generations, which for all practicals terms, is the case. "So yes, technically speaking, I punished Jaune _both _times when I had Glynda interfere!"

...

Collectively, sans Glynda, who looked onwards in adoration, he and the boys expresssed _major doubt _about the validity of...well...Ozpin's entire speel. From the looks he and those boys shared, it's an argument without _any _merit, so he'll speak on this little inequality.

Ozpin in this state of self-satisfaction and praise is a new phenomenon for Oobleck, as he's always remembered the man being a sturdy wall of emotional support.

Yet he has a feeling it was there all along, and took another problem child to break down Ozpin's _own _foolish notions of self-worth. Perhaps it's neither, and the old man has finally developed Alzheimer's after the decades in solitude went by.

Matters little right now, as what _does _is the fact Ozpin believes his own flawed justifications, and would claim them to be truthful. Oobleck needs to correct this. "I don't think you're understanding something, Ozpin."

Quickly, the little illusion this-what Oobleck will just have to call-_emotional _Ozpin produced shattered, and his Headmaster raised a brow, looking for answers. "It matters not how you twist the perspectives and blame onto others, you still inadvertently broken Jaune down far too much for your liking, yes?"

Silence, he felt Glynda subconsciously tighten her hold on him, but Oobleck didn't care. "If that's the case: then the only reason you have to be surprised about this is due to your own delusionally high standards for a simple freshmen boy. He's not a grown man, Ozpin, and beating him senseless won't necessarily expedite the process."

While Ozpin silently mulled over that, Glynda spoke up, having the _nerve _to sound pained. "Bart, do you not think we don't want the best for our students? He...he _needs _to be diciplined accordingly!"

"According to what, Glynda?" If this were twenty five or so years prior, Oobleck wouldn't be talking so rationally, he'd have been screeching challenge and beating down on his blonde comrade, without care of Ozpin's disapproval. They _too _were immature monster hunters, once upon a time. "Wheres the standard for institutionalized prodding and harassment?"

Surprisingly, neither answered that, lost in thought and perturbed by whatever logical conundrum the historian spoke. Oobleck was proud of himself, yet _his _work was not done quite yet. Clearing his throat, Oobleck had one more thing to say, and he said it with the utmost respectful accusation.

"It's because he's an Arc, isn't he?-"

"I've had enough this insubordination, Bartholomew." Ozpin sighed, putting away his elderly anger and adopting the calm facade once more. It morphed to his flesh like an actual genuine emotion, and not like the scummy lie Oobleck now knew it as. "For the little display this evening, I will unfortunately have to put you on temporary academic probation, untill you learn the errors of your ways and apologize for this moral failing. At most, it will last a month, as the Grimm are always at the gate, and we need many teachers to cover our children's education."

Ozpin preened down at him, using his height advantage to full affect. "Am I made clear, then?"

He shuttered, letting some jitters out, before gulping away his hesitation. "Yes, Ozpin."

"Good." The Headmaster nodded, finally in control once again. "Now, put him down Glynda, and _Doctor Oobleck? _Do take these boys with you, and clear as many Grimm whilst you leave as possible. I have personal business worth attending to."

Oobleck glanced at the boys, who were hesitant, but nonetheless understanding of their circumstance. Free from Glynda's binds, they corralled behind the older man, trying distance themselves from Ozpin in anyway they could. Oobleck wished he could protect them more, but he's not strong enough to beat the man on high.

So, he led the boys away, praying that Ren and Jaune adapt to Ozpin's profoundly nonsensical word smithing.

It's all he could do. He's just the historian, after all.

* * *

"Jaune?" Ren asked, pulling up another fish. "They're coming, and it looks they're willing to beat us up. Should we run?"

They _were _approaching, the familiarly terrifying presence of Ozpin glared back at him. Goodbitch following along too, but Jaune wasn't unnumbed enough to care about his Headmaster's lapdog.

Or anything besides fishing, he was planning to enjoy a couple more hours of catches here yet...uh, Ozpin's temper ran up, huh?

**Truth be told, you _are purposefully _violating his school policy by avoiding class, especially for your unique reasons **

Reasons completely unrelated to the actual quality of punishment, though. Why should the Headmaster of a school of monster killers _personally _come to harass his student for fucking breathing in the forest? Isn't he hurting enough? Was the promise not the only thing he wanted to break?

There's nothing much left, the only reason he's not committing sudoku like a fourteen year old female Mistrali cartoon enthusiast is that one, he's crippled, and two, he likes fishing _while _being crippled.

Because he's already a failure, so might as well prove to himself while he suffers. Ren's aid certainly lessened the pain, as the second in command took his position hella seriously.

Actually, _everyone _took their positions seriously: Jaune expected them to immediately doubt his vision and capabilities, but either way invited them all along to perhaps numb the stress with him and, uhhh, maybe continue their banquet project? If it's even a fucking thing anymore, like he was hoping.

**Ozpin could easily halt everything going on here, know that?**

Obviously, so Jaune had to question: Why's anything even happening?

**Whatchu on about?**

He means why the fuck is Ozpin strutting towards him, whispering something in Goodbitch's ear to make her crack her whip. Loudly tapping his cane against the pier's wooden planks. Clearing his throat and stopping a solid ten feet off, though Jaune stopped watching them, interested in the tugging of potentially _more _salmon. Ren tapped him on the shoulder, whispering mutely.

"Nevermind, it seems like we've pushed to far." Amen to that, Jaune could at least make use of the wooden rods after this, if he's _alive _after this. "I'll give you a moment's breath, perhaps you could swim away?"

He snorted, shaking his head and reeling in a bit. "Nah mate, I'm fuckin' boned. At least the others went off, yeah? They could continue their education or some shit, me though..." Jaune frowned, feeling the sucker take the shitty worm bait and tug. Only to stop a second later, dead quiet, a sure sign of a stolen bait and wasted time. "I'm hoping to continue this, maybe be a sailor? Take Rubes and Pyr on dingy dates, eating fresh fish and all that good stuff. Wanna be a part-time sailor, Ren?"

Ren chuckled, clapping his shoulder lightly. "I think we all would, Jaune. Now take care, because I don't think Ozpin's face spells mercy. Or anything but pain and suffering."

He was gonna say something super witty at that, but Ren already left him. The quiet choking behind him said more then words, and Jaune felt himself watched by the enemy. By the oppressors and fools and unbelievers. Jaune felt himself numb and bottle his contempt, forcing himself to gaze off into the distance.

The man on high stood over him, off to the side. From the corners of his vision, he could see that look of disappointment, like _he's _in the fucking wrong for not trusting him. Jaune would've cried then, if he was a fag-boy and had finally lost all shreds of self preservation. But Jaune still knew one ultimate truth-well, not _ultimate_, but he's not gonna cooperate with these people.

He's defenseless, and not provoking conflict like his buddy just did, so they couldn't justify attacking him.

**Likely to attack anyways. No ones around to witness Ozpin brutally kick your face in with facts and logic.**

Glynda would, but Opzin? Jaune disagreed with that idea, the old man was a crooked geezer, but he's crafty and capable. If he wanted him pummeled into bloody batter, Ozpin wouldn't be here and Glynda's whip would be the last thing Jaune saw before darkness took him. No, whatever the purpose of them coming here is, Jaune isn't gonna get attacked, ish. Mentally attacked? Probably.

"It's been quite the school year, hasn't it?"

Yes, especially when he's getting mistreated for unexplained reasons. "Do you hear me, Jaune? I'm speaking to you, face to face. Don't you want to discuss things?"

Like what?

"Jaune, we can't cooperate if you don't pay me the respects required." Ozpin was persistent, he'll give him that. "All I ask is if you look at me."

...

...

...

"Jaune Arc." Anger, perhaps some shock. "You've grown and developed as a person under my Kingdom's tutelage, finding love and purpose! Remember when you first came here, scraggly and incompetent, unable to properly hold yourself in any good regard? _My _Kingdom changed that, changed you."

He heard the cane tapping, the pace as anxious as he feels. "Did you not realize that? I've kept you fed, bathed, housed, and trained in martial combat. You wouldn't be _half _the man you'd want to be without my hand to guide you, so will you not respect me?"

Glynda's fuming in the back amused him, after the initial wave of terror past since, you know, he's probably gonna die soon. "I made a mistake, and I'll open myself up to that in a second-but until then? Answer me, Arc: do I not deserve respect and loyalty for my time spent consoling you? I've spent countless hours thinking about your future, and how I can help develop it. _Boating _included. Your dreams can come true."

A hand showed itself in his vision, palm up and open. "All you must do, is trust in my command, I'll do only what benefits you the most."

He stared, finding the man's veiny brown eyes waiting, practically demanding cooperation.

You know what? Sure, he'll bite. "How's fixing my sex life for me going to benefit me?"

Ozpin scoffed. "I cannot answer that until you give me the proper res-"

_He _scoffed, batting the hand away, to Ozpin's muted bafflement and Glynda' seething rage. Jaune himself could've shat his pants at his own bullshit, but once again: the numb hurt triumphs any misery he could think of, including physical torture. "Yeah, no. I'm not giving a liar and abuser my fucking respect."

Luckily not hitting Jaune back, his Headmaster chose to step close, wheeling his wheelchair away from the pier and to him. "I could say the same about you, _Arc. _I broke my own laws and regulations to get you into this school, and I'm fully capable of taking you out of it."

"Fucking do it, old man. Take me out." His face feels red, and he'd say the anger is a terrible thing to have right now, but then again, being near Ozpin is terrible in general. "Get me out of this place, yeet my dumbass into Vale so I could get robbed and beaten in some dark alleyway or something. I'd enjoy it more then watching your Goodbitch over there beat and harass my friends."

"It was a precaution. You obviously weren't capable of helping either yourself or your friends while being crippled."

"Yet you _promised, _Ozpin!"

"I promised to not punish your friends for their actions. Yet whose fault was it that they even fought in the first place?" Ozpin was...holy shit. The Headmaster of Beacon Acaemy wasn't just frowning, he was _fuming! _Just like him. "It was _your fault _they continued their chaotic behavior. So I did what would benefit us all, and had Glynda take care of it. You know that your Ruby and Pyrrha have agreed not to cause chaos anymore?"

"No," he leaned forward, unimpressed. "I didn't know because I could've fucking did that for them, they'd _listen _if I was there to show them the way. Am I just a toy to you? What's my value? Purpose? Why the fuck do you care about the crippled foreskin boy?!"

"Headmaster?" Glynda stepped in, dragging her whip of misery along. "Step back. I'll null this attitude of his."

Ozpin raised a hand, angered, yet not yet willing to strike him. "Stop. I'll do the proper thing and say this, Jaune: I know-more then anyone-that the power inside you could potentially turn the tide against the Grimm, in more ways then one. Whether it's your sembalance, or your strength of character, I have _faith_, Jaune. Faith that you'll see reason and forgive me of these perceived wrongs."

They were close now, he could see the veiny red in his Headmaster's eyes, and how demented this whole fucking scenario appeared. So, he's gonna make a choice, and a pretty big one at that.

**That being?**

"Ozpin."

...

"I will not listen, neither will I participate." He was calm, the numb within his soul, though? It _burnt _at the ends, feeling the truth of his personhood bursting at the seems. "My existence has been a nearly two decade long rollercoaster of self-loathing. The only joys I've had were the long hours sat in my room, clicking away at a Rexbox controller, and admiring my semen covered fingers at three in the morning."

Ignoring the disgust in the old man's eyes, he continued, feeling his throat burn for volume. "That's all I've been, and it might as well have stayed like that. I didn't ask to be drugged, insecure, incompetent in the face of my insane friends, or beaten by a psychopathic bitch queen with a BDSM fetish."

Ozpin exhaled, looking pretty furious all thing considered. "Then what did you ask for, Arc?"

He snorted, finding the numbness make way to something even more profound: irrational cynicism.

"I've asked my momma two things: one, where did daddy go, and two, where'd my _foreskin _go. Though that second question was much later."

"...?"

Jaune shurgged. "It turns out she couldn't say the answer too either, kinda like you whenever I ask about my basic human rights. So you know what?" He built up the spittle under his tongue, glaring at the old man the entire time.

Before Ozpin-and his Goodbitch-could enact on their confusion, Jaune spat a thick spitball right in the fucker's face, _grinning _in delight when the cunt flinched back at the audacity of it. "Suck my throbbing Arc shlong, old man. Because I want off this timeline and out of this school."

Instantly, Goodbitch arrived, telekinetically chucking him off his wheelie seat and into the pier's wooded floor. Next to his brother in arms, and groveled before an _extremely _pissed off Ozpin.

For a moment, nothing happened, just the sound of Goodbitch wheezing like the angry harlot she was, and Ozpin looking down at the boy in distain, and...

**Heartache, I'll say it for you. Flawed or not, you legitimately hurt the Headmaster of Beacon Academy's feelings. Wew lad.**

He didn't care, and found the pier's wood much more interesting then the veiny brown scorn. "You mean that, Arc? Truthfully?"

"Yes, _sir._" He grumbeld, but felt prettty good about the mock respect. If he wanted to rub that in any further, he'd might as well start licking the wood on the pier before him, or just stare at his fallen comrade beside him.

Ren slept peacefully for a ninja boy who got brutally choked out by magic purple powers, but Jaune will only honor him all the more. He's a fucking bro, bro. "Now please chuck me somewhere, I don't like this place and I want to make something of myself _away _from you."

Jaune looked up, meeting Ozpin's eyes and trying to make this as clear as possible. "I am gonna say this once: fuck you, I'm done. I hate the way I'm treated and want to forsake you as both a business partner _and _student."

"Business partner?" Ozpin shuddered out a sigh, leaning over him condescendingly. "You are a naive boy, unable to see when your hubris blinds you to your own foolishness. I am the ruler maker, and under my law you _will _obey me, this is nonnegotiable, Arc-"

Jaune waved him off, giving the wooden dock his lovin's again. "Yeah? Fuck off, kick me out your goddamn school."

"No."

"Why the fuck not?-"

"Because I want to give you the tools a huntsman needs!" He seemed genuine, and uncomfortably so.

"Thanks I guess, but I can totally get that somewhere else-"

"No."

He stared. _Hard. "_Why tho?"

"Because..." Opzin raked a hand through his hair, stressed beyond Jaune's belief. "I need you here, it's for your own good."

...

...

"Jaune?"

"Fuck off-"

Glynda roared, but a quick glare from her handler ended any bloodshed. Instead, Opzin turned back to him, still glaring, poked him roughly in the chest. "I tried, I really did. So very well Arc, I'll let you leave this school on _one _condition: you crawl back to Beacon Academy in two days, I'll clock you in right now since it's midday."

**Oh, that's pretty cool**.

It was, until Jaune realized something. "Hold on, I'm _crawling _back? On my little boy arms?"

Ozpin smiled real big, and his little harlot joined in on it. "Yes, absolutely. You cannot use any outside help either, it's all you Jaune."

"But-" it was tool late though, Ozpin nabbed his wheelchair and sped walk down the pier, his smug assistant looking over her shoulders from his side. Jaune could only stare, and glance at his bro, who quietly floated on by with them. Truly, he was bamboozled.

Ozpin turned back, casually waving his cane at the lad. "Oh, by the way, you're going to be brought back by Beacon staff on day three-which we're clocked in towards, starting now-and forced to _never _question my decision making process again, and be a good Arc boy who follows orders. Even if I change them. Am I understood?"

Jaune shurgged, and secretly enjoyed the way it made him bristle. "Will I still be able to boat business, then?"

Ozpin sighed, and merely nodded, not caring enough to answer such a-in the old fart's theoretical mind-irrelevant question verbally. Yet Jaune knew better, and waved them off.

"Adios! I'll be heading out by the end of the week!" He grinned, watching Glynda try her hardest _not _to turn around and badger him. "I'm really feelin' this shit, Oz! Might come back in one day, and might _cum in _two girlfriends! Arc's promise!"

"You little-" Ozpin, without looking back, grabbed her shoulder and lead them on, Ren's unconcious body floating along with them.

**You're not kidding, aren't you?**

No, not at all: he's feeling _alive, _Jebodiah, and it's not like before, where it only occurred for a brief moment of glory. Jaune feels it like a constant wave, smothering him with the knowledge of effort and hope, all that good shit.

Jaune would see the man on high subverted, his heretical idols burnt, and his star students fucked and bred. The hormones and testosterones within him-rearing their grinning faces from within their piles of numb shit-demanded action. He was gonna break the mold...

**Why's that?**

You know why.

**Oh? I do?**

Mhm. Jaune smiled, leaning back and staring into the cloudy day up above.

**Tell me, I've gotta hear this shit. **

"It's easy, Jebodiah!" He called out, not caring about how much of a clown he looks like right now. "My name is Jaune Arc: it's short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, and ladies will be _praisin' _it!"

**Oh shit-**

"Ya know why, mate?"

**Nope! Help a brother out, yeah?**

Jaune leaned back, not caring about the pain it was on his knees. "Cuz I'm The Motherfuckin' Waifu Collector! And I'm boutta make a boating business and shit! Maybe find the guy who stole my foreskin too! Didja know it made your unerect penis look two centimeters longer?"

**Now I do, also bro-**

Too late, he fell into the waters.

Yet Jaune lived by his words, and decided that even if hey, his legs didn't work, how 'bout he take a shot and maybe _survives _this?

So he did: Jaune-Aura willing-swam with only his arms, practically doggy paddling and already out of breath, but he's _feeling it_, big time. It's something else, a preservation perhaps, but it worked wonders. Taking him from the watery depths and allowing him to canine his way back to shore, the _long way_

**Bro, you literally could've climbed the pier**-

He'll say it once: Jaune Arc gave negative fucks, and is _planning _to fuck. For real this time.

So when he trudged on, lugging his tired and battered cripple-body off the water's frothy tops, then unto the moist auburn grass guarding the lake's edge. He looked up from the shore side, panted for breath, and felt his Aura humm brightly under his skin. Then promptly laughed, and laughed _hard._

Something cracked, and Jaune remembered a recent wisedom. It was time Jaune acknowledged reality fully.

The Truth, as Jaune is finally starting to see it, went a little something like this:

Women, and society at large, aren't only real things _worthwhile _people interact with, but simply _ideas _that-like him-are always in motion, changing opinions and perceptions and all inbetween.

So fuck Grimmcraft, and fuck putting the entire other half of the human race on a pedestal. He desires coochie.

Jaune's gonna _live, _and he's gonna make meaning out of suffering. So he'll be spending the next two days crawling around the forest floor. Using his sword, Aura, and maybe even fecal matter, it don't fucking matter.

Because, unlike _every _previous interaction he had, the numbness was void. In its place? Righteous indignation, and whatever made him think about waifu tiddie, also anger!

Grinning, and feeling the dirt already moisturize his face as he slumped into the forest, the Arc prepared himself for a long journey, and to unhealthily bottle up anger he feels at Ozpin and promptly chuck it at both him _and _those at Beacon he doesn't like.

Before leaving, that is. Hey! Maybe that Junior guy could give him a job, no shame in a little liquor, yeah?

**Sure, bud. Let's go with that.**

He laughed, already in the nearest tree line and feeling hunger bite, but it only made the jubilation all the more worthwhile. He's got this.

* * *

**_Quick things to note:_**

**_*I made Ruby and Pyrrha non violently opposed to each other, sorta. It's gonna be explored next chapter._**

**_*We will get a VERY good of Jaune physically depleted next chapter as well, and see a lot more of that anger appear the more Forever Falls beats him up_**

**_*For reasons to be explained and nuanced, Jaune is Ozpin's emotional pull-saw: he denies it, but the old man sees something in the Arc that makes him give the boy-good or bad_****_, but mostly bad-time much more then the average student. _**

**_*Roman doesn't actually want to kill Jaune, and was simply reacting with poor emotion control after Jaune_****_ took them on a joy ride. He'll become a lot more relevant in the future, the High Council guards as well._**

**_*We are transitioning into our new Jaune Arc soon enough, and he'll certainly be making PLENTLY of rebellious changes to himself, clothing /weaponry/attitude included. Not the next chapter over, but sometime early volume 2 or so._**

**_*Jaune has now accepted TRUE independence from Ozpin, and is working to fulfill that. This is subsequently squashing the little boyish insecurity-or numbess-Jaune has constantly felt. He's showing a development of radical and rebellious confidence in its place, as he is FINALLY feeling the rush of being willing to try, to do. It's why he's predicting titles for himself now._**

**_Anyways, questions? Concerns? PM or otherwise? Don't hesitate to ask._**

**_Also, I'm not sure when, but perhaps during or after I finish this story, I'm hoping to maybe work on an actual serious Jaune-fic, without convential meme humor. So if I do, be on the lookout for that, as it technically-as all my stories are-kinda shares the same universe thingy. It's complicated._**

**_Thanks everyone, see you soon._**


	12. A Antidote to Chaos

_**Reedited March 8**_

* * *

He never could reasonably wonder what disabled people did in a survival scenario. It was taboo in the first place: who'd ever let them into the forest?

Alone, where dark worldly things can fester and maim, elements of the Remnant coming together in ways Jaune really couldn't say were enjoyable. For example:

Squirrels were fucking stupid and Jaune despised all that they represented. Furry little Monty mistakes that watch you from afar, and cowardly left people in the dust after they crawl to them. Fruit and other random goodies in their goddamn pudgy cheeks made it hurt all the more to watch them go.

Jaune agonized over this for awhile now, even if the last squirrel he'd seen was a solid thirty two minutes ago.

Yes, he's kept count and had The Brine fact check it every counting interval.

The squirrel was fucking red, and bushy, you'd never see it unless spending ungodly hours crawling a couple miles into Forever Falls, which Jaune was doing. Poorly and miserably, a teeny layer of anxiety bubbling up in his soul.

Curtailing off his lack of functional legs and filling his cocked balls with estrogen. Felt like he didn't spit in Ozpin's face, chugged soylent byproducts, and gave his flesh sticks up to the Faunus Revolution. Then went fishing.

**Not even that wrong either.**

Anyways, it's horribly not fun, in any capacity, to drag yourself through a potentially Grimm infested forest on your lonesome, especially when the squirrels keep looking at you and demanding attention.

That's a statement not deserving it's own fucking identity, but you know what?

**Jaune-**

Oh fuck. Another squirrel, fat with the fruits and tree leaves here, probably. What the fuck do squirrels eat? Pain and suffering and his cock and balls? Just take a closer look at that snout, it's literally trying to nose murder him-

An acorn, at high speeds, hit his forehead mercilessly, it's launcher squeaked and hissed victory. For some reason sentient in its hatred of all things Jaune. Or human, or maybe even Faunus! How do sentient animals feel about Faunus people? Jealous?

Could you imagine-

**Squirrel is still there, mate.**

It was furious and puffy too, hopping on by and deciding to meet the layed out Arc face to face.

Squirrel didn't enjoy the grimmy sight of Arc meat flopping round it's forest, and chittered angrily at the invader, once again, without any care of its proximity to potential Arcborne doom.

Jaune'd curb stop the shit out of it if he had functional flesh sticks to use and beat up forest creatures with.

Call it the circle of life, only there's no large felines to rule everyone and Squirrel decided to stop nibbling on his cheeks like a decent creature knowing of its place in the dominance hierarchy. Never has an animal belittled him so, not even the fat corgi that chased his sister.

To be one hundred percent honest? He's actually more fascinating by the pain this little guy was laying onto him: it shook with it's own innate rage and indignation, like Jaune's very presence made war crimes a totally understandable construct worthy of consideration.

"Hello?" Jaune mumbled, feeling Squirrel press on his right side's closed eyelid, nibbling painfully away at both his skin and nerves. "You wanna be friends or something, little guy? I got no food, and i'm pretty hunger, so maybe we can do a trade?"

No response, or at least the kind Jaune was hoping for.

He just saw reddish fur jittering around his peripheral, angry squeaking followed by painful jabs right to the goddamn eye socket. Jaune couldn't help but groan in misery at the poor treatment, and quickly began losing sympathy for both animals and the environment.

Sitting up, Jaune grabbed his furry not-friend up in a flash, squeezing the jittery-and now nervous-squirrel enemy in a two handed Aura enhanced power grip.

Grinning ear to ear, dirty and dusty face unable to mask his complete self satisfaction at ending the current tormentor's reign of fluffy terror, Jaune cackled down at the little cunt.

"Yeah? Ya done being stupid?"

Angry squeaking. Also tiny claws in his hands, which he couldn't stand in equal capacity. So he shook his prey around crazy-like, throwing Squirrell up and down and around and about until it looked extremely dizzy and probably pukey.

How squirrels could look pukey, Jaune couldn't say, but he knows the inner unrest right before hurling, as he's experienced that feeling on multiple occasions.

He abused the animal some more, liking the way it's jitters jolted out its mouth when he squeezed that little bit harder. "Like that? You better: because I'm climbing up the dominance hierarchy here, and that demands you to seize all resistance and let me-"

Jaune yelped, feeling Squirrell slip out his grasp and jump above his head, going somewhere down his back.

Spasming out, and rolling on the floor, Jaune tried his hardest to not let the little cunt get a good grip on his body. It already felt like knives were playing tik tak tow on his back, but Jaune had to keep moving onwards, and not fucking die by red Squirrel who wanted tribal vengeance.

So with a mighty-in his opinion, but The Brine would consider it a whiny screech-roar of defiance, he body rolled into a tree back first, watching Squirrel itself roll into his vision, a perfect opportunity to strike.

He crawled to it, panting in grotesque excitement, raring to kill the shaking little fag-squirrel who made his eyes hurt. Already he could feel the angry red welts build up on his face, Jaune has suffered long enough, and took his sword out to prove it.

"Alright! It's dinner time!"

When Squirrel hissed all the louder at his worst, Jaune cackled, crawling forward sheald sheath first and dirty nailed hand second.

This was gonna be a meal fit for a huntsman! All natural and full of proteins and fats! Maybye he can make some fucking chicken nuggets out of this too? Jaune was hyped.

"Sacrifice yourself to my human greed, vermin! Watch as I opress mother Remnant and melt Atlas's ice capes!"

Squirrel froze, then squeaked twice as loud, it kinda fascinated him, until it didn't.

Swiftly, yet clumsily, he lunged forward, landing stomach first on the ground while slashing from his sheath, an awfully poor usage of Jaune's ancestral blade, but it caught the creature's small stomach area, and promptly cut the fucker in two. Clean?

Sorta, if you'd count one swift murder of forest creatures as clean, but not the blood and guts leaking out the poor thing whilst he numbly laid upon the reddish soil, feeling kinda bad for brutally ending an animal's life.

Nah, he's actually pretty cool about it, the way he sees it, survival of the fittest mentality will do him wonders in this environment, and in the environment in general.

Jaune crawled towards his fresh meat, holding the little bugger's dismembered midsection above him, rolling over onto his back and staring in contemplation.

"How many calories…?" Jaune asked no one in particular too, but he did it anyways.

Jangling the midsection about carelessly, even dripping some blood and Squirrel liver onto him, not in much though. "It's been at least ten hours, yeah? The sun's setting and I gotta fill my stomach with something before continuing my crawl."

Left unsaid that he fucking tired as hell, and wanted to sleep for the next tweleve hours, yet functionally, sleep is gonna have to be for the weak right now. As any hour wasted will mean an hour he could have to prove Ozpin of his independence and unacceptability to basically all Beacon education.

Also, he fucking hated the forest and wanted to know why animals encouraged that hatred.

**Because you kinda invaded their ancestral home?**

That can't work, as survival of the fittest wouldn't include rational hatred, but instead rational acknowledgment of your superiors, yeah?

**No, that's not even half-way close to being a thing, why the fuck?-**

Anyways, rolling his eyes at The Brine's stupid facts and logic, Jaune admired his messy kill, and wondered how he's gonna eat the goddman sucker. Then Jaune realized there wasn't any conventional method to produce fire with him, and he had no fire dust on hand to, ya know, fire some shits up with.

So...he's...uhhhhhhhhh-

**Oh. OH.**

Yeah, right?

**Why aren't you panicking or something? It's fucking leaking and spilling it's gut all over the place! How can you possibly eat Squirrel raw?!**

Proper attitude, perhaps? Jaune shrugged, grabbing Squirrel's upper body and flapping it about in tandem with the lower half. He also wondered if there's a penis on this sucker, and if he can afford to rip it off before eating this creature raw; as Jaune might be an environmentalist's saucy nightmare, but he'll never let himself develop the big gay and eat penis.

Jaune didn't fucking care.

**Ew. Fuckin' EW dude. Stop making it dance! DUDE!**

What?

**Dude. Look: are you gonna eat it?**

...

**Jaune? You're not pulling an Ozpin on me, it's been nearly twenty four hours and we need to figure out if eating murdered squirrel is a requirement right now, so I'd appreciate your full feedback and not your shit eating grin-**

To be fair, he's got an idea.

**….Go on…?**

Jebodiah can manifest, yeah?-

Screaming. Mind furniture being thrown and skeleton man hiding in an impromptu cushin fortress, shaking in fear and anger, which surprisingly interested Jaune all the more.

All ready, The Brine showed him the stick figures, and how they all ceremoniously booed at Jaune's stick figure, who had a dead squirrel in his hands-poorly drawn over with a red crayon-and big black lines indented down his face. Indicating evil and meanness and all things The Brine is baby raging about.

"What?" He wondered, sniffing Squirrel's dead wee wee area and grimacing, smelling dried squirrel piss and rotting stomach acid.

"The fucks your problem bro? We've got to continue the grind and get hella btiches, so a little Squirrel carcass can't fuck over my super awesome skeleton man friend! C'mon….."

Once again, more mental commotion, this time the screams were discernible.

**No, fuck no! I'm a**** living construct of your personality at play! You can go fuck right off with that! No!**

Jaune thought about it, recalled The Brine's previous statements about jail time and manifesting himself, then promptly pulled the fucker from his mind.

That's something barely explainable, but he's thinking it's all in the imagery, or thought process:

Imagine if your mind is a fortress, and the place everything is being decided in is your palace room, where you do basically everything. Then imagine that place is completely susceptible to all manipulation you've got on your mind. Anything.

Then proceed to imagine yourself doing it. Which is what he did.

Jaune imaged The Brine t-posing through the wall, like a morbidly retarded ghost, and promptly into the world outside the castle, outside the canvas of Jaune's mind, the inner machinations of meaningfulness.

Where he thinks about his penis and why old people want to imprison him in their monster killer schools. Mostly penis, since that's pretty important all things considered.

Suddenly, noises, and more importantly actual noises in the real world. The Brine hath appeared before him, floating in the air as if he's on an invisible cross. His hymn of entry sang sweet happiness unto his ears, and Jaune would claim this sudden song of enchanting goodness was pretty neat and cool.

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

The Brine floated down, slippered bone feet touching toe first, right before the dead Squirrel he chucked there a moment ago.

**OoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooOooooooooga**

The Brine breathed in, opening up his hoodie and putting his Arc cap on his heart, or where a fucking heart actually should be.

**Ooooogabooooga, Oooooogaboooooga. I am become one with the forest.**

To prove this, and perhaps make Jaune's face not participate in a try not to cringe challenge, The Brine preformed some cultish crab dance over Squirrel, moaning in agony, the skeleton man, that is.

"I don't understand you." Jaune said, giving the dirt below some much needed loving. "Weren't you unhappy with coming out? Is this a coping mechanism?"

The Brine crouched over Squirrel, nervously picking the thing up, and looking at him with small pin prick eye things.

**Kinda. I won't actually taste the thing, and am pretty sure you're not gonna get nutrients from it if I consume, so I would firmly ask you don't make me eat it and instead watch me do tribal consumption dances-**

"Eat it." He spat, annoyed. "Eat the goddamn squirrel, cunt."

The Brine started, grumbled, and promptly chomped on the squirrel corpse, midsection first.

Jaune has seen quite a bit of madness during his time at Beacon, and could attest to doing an equally dumb amount of shit to go along with the shitty society he's apart of. So when he says that The Brine is fucking insane, he means it.

Slurping. The skeleton man slurped a squirrel's blood and guts, and they both groaned in misery at the disgusting display.

He was so fucking regretful, holy fuck-

More groaning, until the squirrel's midsection slurped down the skeleton's nonexistent throat, the only remains of Squirrel's once potentially cocked and balled midsection was some loose fur and liver remains staining both their shirts.

Jaune belched. "What the fuck."

The Brine burped, groaning in misery, yet still grabbing for the other squirrel section. Jaune couldn't believe he's caused this shit, and tried crawling towards him.

"Yo chill! Fucking chill-"

**We gotta get nutrient bro, you was right!**

The Brine shaked, holding Squirrel up by his head.

**I'm doing what you want, so don't try to fight me on it.**

"We can cook it though!-"

Too late, Squirrel's head went first, crunched on like a sour grape, only the juices went everywhere right before the rest of his body crunched down in the skeleton's mouth. Jaune wanted the same death at this point. Squirrel didn't deserve this shit. "Why? Why'd you actually eat it like that?"

The Brine wiped his mouth, pin pricks dilated.

**Will you have me eat, or manifest in this way, ever again?**

...

He groaned. "No, and I don't even feel nourished after that. Did you even taste it?"

When his skeleton demon grinned, teeth bloody and full of squirrel guts, Jaune knew he'd been duped.

**Nope, and I'll do it again if i'm ever bullied into following your orders, capiche?**

Jaune didn't grace the bastard a response, instead he crawled forward, feeling the pain of hunger nullify itself as he coped with his own stupidity. Again. Letting the anger fester. "Yeah, sure. I don't know how I was gonna eat it either, so maybe let's crawl for berries, yeah?"

He perked up. "Hey! You could carry me, right?-"

**Nope. Do it yourself, your _direct_ self.**

With that-though it was better then usual-The Brine melded with him again. Jaune shuddered at the white-gold meshy bullshit, but continued on, partially bitter about the pointless scenario.

It turned out alright though: the determination was still there, he grinned defiance with it.

He's only a day or something, and the disgust he feels will help fuel his temporary sleep fast. Hopefully, because fuck if he don't wanna crash right now.

Nevermind, Jaune felt the squirrel guts on his shirt, belching again. He didn't wanna sleep all that much anymore, and the grin wavered for a moment.

Then Jaune remembered the girls, and the big words he's gotta live up too. So he motorboated the reddish grass and crawled onwards, covered in dirt and dead squirrel, but he's felt worse.

/-/

A Beowulf.

Sharp teeth, covered in a coat of pure midnight, small and nimble, yet all the same desiring to kill him.

Jaune found it endearing, a familiarity in a world of deception and old people telling him what to do. Titties as well, but Jaune enjoyed titties, never grasped a pair either though-okay, enough of that. He shook his head, staring down the fluffy wolf cunt staring at him.

It was small: roughly half the size of an average mook wolf Grimm, and yet all the same with it's aggression. Snarling and growling, strutting low towards him on all fours. It wanted blood, like all creatures in its class and species, if you considered Grimm Beasts of evil and bad vibes as their own animal class.

Professor Peach would maybe know, she's pretty nifty with science stuff.

"Evening." Jaune said, covered in dirt and grass, also well satiated now, since bushes were reachable and full of berries. "Wanna be friends? I'm kinda in transit right now and don't wish to fight you, or anything else for that manner."

To his surprise, the Beowulf growled lowly, and Jaune raised a brow at the pretty chill nature of it.

"Yeah! I'm actually going back to school right now. See: my Headmaster stole my hot wheels and now I'm crawling around the forest. I'd have probably starved or something by now if not for these tasty red berries I picked."

He showcased the squishy goodness off, and the Beowulf tilted it's head.

"Yeah, surprisingly not allergic to it, like I am the tree sap. Also, I tried to have a skeleton man eat raw squirrel, and succeeded."

Concerned growling, and the interesting fella sniffing at his berries. Jaune smiled at this little oddity in the matrix, and continued on before Grimm beasts start trying to kill him again.

"Yeah, it turns out even if your soul persona thing consumes food, you yourself don't register the nutrients. So I wasted probably fifty minutes agonizing over a squirrel I murdered in two. Crazy right?"

The Beowolf nodded, then promptly bit his berry holding hand, shaking his jaws in pure malevolent mayhem. Jaune sighed at the predictable behaviour, and then grimaced as the bonds between good and evil weren't the only things gonna break off. His hand's Aura remained strong, but if he didn't act then Squirrel will be meeting him in The Heavens, and Jaune isn't ready for that quite yet.

Half-swording his blade with his other hand, Jauen bonked the cunt on the head, and rolled away while The Beowulf whimpered in pain, holding onto its snout protectively. When it recovered, that pain morphed into the completely collectivised Grimm evilness Jaune was used to, and it made him want to press f to pay respects to any hopes of world peace with demons. Fully, this time.

Propping himself up, he unsheathed Crocea Mors, and used his shield to hoist himself up, waiting for the circling Grimm beast to make a move. It was surprisingly hesitant too: stepping back when he scooted forward, and hiding his tail away prediocially, like something was making it nervous.

Jaune wouldn't be conspiratorial, so he'll asume it's just the fact he's so awesome, and leave it at that. Crawling forward, Jaune-admittedly, if he was honest, would be laughing at himself for this later-used his shield to hop around, peeking his blade atop the metal like a chivalrous knight of old.

Except the Grimm didn't breath fire and roar challenge, and Jaune hollered like a raving crackhead.

It proved effective though, and Jaune cut a front leg clean off, getting a hard crunch on his arm, and thrown into a tree log behind them at full force. Luckily, Jaune's tolerance for pain far exceeded the three legged scraggler, so he only rolled off the old oak and crawl-hopped forward again, tapping his blade against shield like a war drum, which is accurate enough in his mind.

Jaune wasn't much of a knight, he'll admit that. What he most certainly is, however, is an opportunist.

So-for the first time since the docks-Jaune used his pole power bullshit, and with a shit eating grin, felt his blade leave his hands and fly perfectly straight towards his opponent. Spearing the Grimm threw the fucking face and digging deep into the tree behind it.

What was better than that? Feeling the blade carefully fly back into his gauntleted hand, glowing a faint metallic grey, whilst his golden armor covering shined with twin red stars. The first of his love, and the first of his conquest.

Nothing beats that, this feeling of purpose, even as he crawled past the disintegrating corpse of the Grimm beast, and into another reddish clearing, and all that would be made apparent to him.

Food, water, shelter, and the realization that there's stuff here liable to get the drop on him any second, just when he stops taking the stupid place seriously and runs out of Aura. Hopefully sleep deprivation doesn't reflect Aura reserves, because if that's the case?

Jaune would have to send some prayers, and hope his girls were doing okay in his absence. Time will tell all, and he'd like to say time was in his hands, like a puppet he could manipulate to do shit, like get bitches and go fishing, especially fishing, as women come naturally when you're confident and able to use it.

He grinned, and carried on, hoping this satisfaction outweighed the annoyance and frustration-at this situation in general-didn't consume him.

/-/

"Hiyah!" She roared, sweeping several disarmed students-thanks to Pyr's pole magic, yet she didn't know why Pyr refused to share her lover's terminology.

Ruby liked it a lot! Pole magic is a funny word, and a lot cooler than 'polarity' or 'metallurgy' Pyr whined about. Or used to, as the only thing she's been doing, as they wrecked some weaponless scrubs on their way down several hallways, is dispassionately ignore her every time they meet eyes.

Ruby grumbled to herself, knocking out the rabble rousers on the floor for good measure, fully willing to take the blame for this chaos, especially for her Sempai, her true lover. She just wished his other lover didn't bitterly follow her own words! Ruby would've gotten her entire team to spar Pyrrha if it meant they'd get along! Besides when it was necessary, that is.

She could imagine them, all three of them, together in holy matrimony. Maybe even more?! Entire team, ehehehe-

"Ruby!"

"Eh?! Oh, sorry Pyr-"

The Invincible Girl crinkled her nose, right before disarming a guy Ruby didn't notice, who was rounding on her, and gave the dude at least a concussion with the force of her throwing the guy against the wall. When he collapsed on the floor, groaning miserably, Pyrrha power strut up to her, displeasure in her hypnotic emeralds.

"We've got no time to daydream here, as this supposedly professional school is prone to madness, and strong madness it is." Pyrrha brushed her off, and looked around for anymore combative students, finding none, then relaxed herself, sighing.

"I wanted simplicity, a Beacon Academy that doesn't worship me as some false idol."

She blinked. "Do they worship you here, then? I can't tell."

"No, but it's certainly not normal here. Look at these two." Pyrhha nudged a random unconscious guy beneath her. "This man in particular yelled for my attention before the combat, and radicalized all his buddies. I'm astounded at the level of stupidity these peers of ours have. Why are they like this?"

Ruby wasn't a bragging person, but she could agree with P-money on that part: she's two years younger then a large majority of practically every beginner level person here, yet whatever thing about them is different, is enough to floor these guys and keep them going. "I think we might have some sorta personalilty trait that makes us not dumb."

They both paused. "Okay, that sounds a bit stupid-"

"And dehumanizing-"

"But hear me out!" She squeaked. "I think we just, eh, have confidence to not let people bully us?"

"Like a group mentality, and cohesion?"

"Yeah!" She nodded. "It could also be because we're all super strong, and kinda crazy people who bully each other. A. Lot."

"Not that much-"

"Pyr, it's been nearly a semester in, and our enitre group has nearly devolved into murder death kill like five times!"

As she squeaked that, red embarrassment dusting her cheeks, a couple more students down the hall found them. Before she could even ask the nervous group a question, one guy yelled and rushed forward, not sure if she thought of him as 'excited' or not, but it didn't matter.

Pyrrha unloaded her rifle onto the guy's knee caps, and bonked the remaining people out of consciousness with her pole powered shield.

In the further aftermath of beating up fellow students, Pyrrha-cooly, in her opinion-nudged her onwards, doing that super confident power strut down the corridor and past all the other random kids who decided today was chaos day. Ruby stayed quiet for a moment, still reeling from the lack of hesitation Pyrrha had for beating up the rest of society.

Eventually, she was tapped on the shoulder, and the look in her comrade's eyes told her to spill the beans. "What? I'm just enjoying the moment here, Pyr."

Pyrrha stared for a moment, then shrugged, gazing off into the distance, and subsequently out the window at the end of the hallway. "I suppose the nervous jittering told me a different story, Ruby. As I am a very good perceiver of stress and the like. It's how I understand Jaune so well, or perhaps take care of him."

A chill went up her spine when Pyrrha stared at her again, it was a look of pure tribal superiority, and it made her hella inferior feeling. "Which is what an actual caring wife would do, as marriage-and love in general-is a complex social game of understanding and empathy. One I think a little girl such as yourself is ill-suited."

"I'm capable of love, Pyr!" She really hated this, it made her heartache and cheeks flush, because this girl was practically a Jaune expert, and she didn't like her! Ugh! "Jaune acknowledged that too!"

"How?"

Ruby sputtered for a moment, then smirked, puffing her lips and making sucky noises.

Pyrrha deadpanned. "Ruby, what the hell are you doing?"

She stopped and-still grinning-crossed her arms under her growing chest, like Jaune practically acknowledged with his eyes! "I'm recreating all the kisses Sempai gave me! Out of love and care! Just like you, Pyrrha. You wanna know what he tastes like?-"

Pyrrha put her hand up, turning another corner and springing into action, shooting down another couple of hall-running students. When the students laid still, unconscious, Pyrrha sent her some stupidly badass side glare from infront of her. "I don't, Ruby. Because I've already tasted my man enough to know, so I don't need to brag about superficial contact anyways. Who considers basic affection as a surefire sign of love?"

"But-"

"No buts, girl. Especially butts, as you're still developing yours." Pyrra's gaze became inquisitive, and Ruby was reminded of how similar her and Weiss can be at times. "Yet, from my extensive knowledge of evaluating body composition, it has the makings of something I can guarantee Jaune would find desirable."

They went silent at that, but Ruby had to speak up, flattered. "You think my booty be poppin?!"

"...What?"

She was gonna demonstrate her best booty showcase-Xiao Long style-yet Pyrrha ruined her time to shine. "No! Ah, Monty above woman, don't you do that!"

She tilted her head, lengthening out her skirt. "Do what?"

"That! The...you're going to make me say it? Something so improper…?"

…

Pyrrha sighed, and glared at her grin. "'Twerking.' You were going to proactively shake your hind end at me to showcase off that which your mother gave you." The redhead shook her head. "Who taught you that?"

She shrugged. "Yang."

"Ah, I suppose that's sensible, for an unsensible thing to teach."

"Yep! And I'm sure Jauney-kun would-"

A hand covered Ruby's mouth, leaving her to slowly taper off her soon to be speel about sexually pleasing her soon-to-be boyfriend and feel spooked by Pyrrha's scary gaze. It was like greenish ghost fire or something.

"He would. That's the problem." Pyrrha pushed her away, which was actually her gently moving her with her hand, but Ruby felt it like an actual push, stutter stepping back. "Now hush up, girl. We've still found ourselves in the middle of world war Beacon at the moment, and our friends haven't appeared."

Ruby pouted, but followed along, reloading her gun.

They reached the courtyard, or at least the doorway leading outside to the courtyard. The glass doors shined with the fading sunlight outside.

It was beautiful, and Ruby couldn't help but sigh e=contendly at the world around them. "I appreciate this place, Pyr."

Her comrade opened the glass door for them, waiting for her to enter before speaking up herself. "You're talking about the weather? The sunshine? Or things like, well, I'm sure you know ..."

She did, and she tried to forget it whilst watching the orangey sky greet them. Goodwitch released then mere hours ago, and she still shivered at the idea of even hearing the woman's voice again. It was scary…

How could such a woman have so much power? Why'd Ozpin even let her have it either? Ruby wanted to believe in those who teach her, she really did, yet Jaune…

"Hey, Ruby?" Pyrrha was with her in the fading sunlight, raising a brow. "I suppose its moral to tell you that, ahm ...you're not alone in your fear. Miss Goodwitch is wrong for what she's doing to us, and likely the rest of the student body to some extent. Which might be an exaggeration…" Pyrrha hissed to herself, eyeing the sun with her. Ruby was shocked that she sounded so...human, like her, and Jaune.

Ruby was used to her being this quirky supergirl, who didn't frown, and be mean to people, particularly her. Like now. "But I know for a fact this school has issues now, Ruby. Maybe it's us, or maybe it's Jaune. A-and, I hate to say it, but what else is there to say? It was normal until Jaune came, and now everything is just everywhere!"

She glared at her, equally frustrated. "This isnt Jaune's fault-"

"I am not saying that!"

Pyrrha sounded emotional, and it still gave Ruby a double take, as she just seemed so vulnerable.

"I'm saying that before Jaune was noticed by the school, we were doing our own things, it was normal, if not confrontational. I-am...ah...terrible with words here, but I guess I'm trying to say that maybe Goodwitch, and even Ozpin, have some sort of...obsession with Jaune?"

She couldn't say anything, only stand there anxiously, both from the empty courtyard around them, and the many, many possibilities gracing her mind at the idea of an evil institution.

It felt surreal: that Beacon, and a huntsman academy in general, could...be evil? Ruby's head hurt.

The cookie loli just wanted to see her boyfriend, and just..she didn't know! Become a monster killer, without beating up other monster killers?!

Pyrrha sighed, and she really felt that anxiety, and confusion, and honestly everything coming out of her mouth.

"If they do, what do you want to do, Ruby? What's Team RWBY going to think about Ozpin when they find out he allowed Goodwitch to do this? You know that we've been away from Jaune for nearly three days now? Just what punishment are they putting onto him!?"

She didn't know, so with teary eyes, she sobbed to her comrade, not handling these things well. Ruby was just a kid! Not a politician! "I-I..eh..I don't-"

"Hey!"

…

They turned around, and gasped, finding that bunny girl from those weeks ago, and what Ruby could only assume was her team. "It's okay, Ruby!" Velvet rushed to her, and Ruby could only 'oof' lightly when they collided together, hugging out her sadeness. "We'll stop the bad stuff from happening! Team CFVY is here!"

A woman with a really fashionable beret walked up, and winked to Pyrrha. "Bun-Buns right, if not a little simple. The student body is mostly subdued, as the only up you freshmen have against literally everyone else is your collective mass."

Pyrrha glanced at her happy hug time, and her teary face hiding itself in Velvet's soft locks, smelling the pheromones of coffee and...and happiness! Ruby was feeling much better! "Yes, well, we're the statistical minority on that front, especially given our involvement in Jaune's grouping."

"Yeah." The beret girl said, curtly. "I wanna know about that, what's this Jaune dude all about, and why does Velvet giggle about his foreskin?"

Still holding a teary Ruby tenderly in her arms, Velvet glared at her teammate. "Coco! I do not! I simply found the commotion funny, and him too!"

"I'd appreciate this casual talk of my lover to stop." Pyrrha crossed her arms, equally unamused as Coco. "He is crippled, and probably in great danger. I will not stand for his oppression, second year students or not."

"Even with these big lugs over here?" Coco pointed behind her, to what Ruby assumed were their other teammates. Very scary! Especially that tall one. "I get that you're the protective type, but try and build some bridges, yeah? Only reason we're not brushing you crazies off is that Velvet loves to play mommy over there."

She was even whispering things to her! Ruby snuggled in, and enjoy Velvet's quiet whisperings of sweet nothings, something about Faunus and race wars, but nonetheless comfy!

"And also thought Jaune was worth another courtesy glance around the place, since we've been being up minors for the past couple hours, yeah? So let's be a little less tribal."

Pyrrha stared at her, and Ruby stare back from Velvet's shoulder, smiling real big. "You're not on Goodwitch's side?"

"Pfft." Coco shook her head, and to some extent, the males in the back did too.

"Nah, that bitch's only friend is the old coop, and not the competent one. The one who drinks coffee and sits in his office twenty four seven. He's the fucker who caused this mess, I can tell."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, one hundred percent. The guy wasn't around, and I was in Port's group chat." She held up her scroll, though neither of them could decipher the crap loads of messages. "He's got your Team JNPR buddies with him, or at least Nora Valkyrie. We don't know where Jaune or Lie Ren are."

They wilted at that. "But Team RWBY-sans, you know, Ruby-is also with them. So how's about it? Triple team it up? Maybe find your Jaune and see what he's gotta know about this whole mess?"

Velvet gave Ruby one more loving squeeze, and held her within an arm's reach, smiling. "We'll make sure Glynda won't get him! Port surely has some sympathies for Jaune, right Coco?"

"Well, I don't know squat, but Port hasn't beat up minors and claimed it as discipline." They all flinched at the monotone she spoke with, as it really was the case, for team RWBY and most of JNPR at least. "So i'm sure the boomer has sympathy for injustice, and evilness, which is probably with that bitch in spades."

Ruby squeezed the hands on her shoulders, and tippy toed to Pyrrha's side. "Wait, how'd everyone here know about the punishment? Nobody else was in the courtyard!"

….

"Velvet! Why's Coco frowning at me?!"

"Shshshshshshsh." Velvet whispered, holding her from behind. "She's just unsympathetic to the plight of poor cuties like you. Oh, and Pyrrha too, sorry…"

Velvet giggled nervously under Pyrrha's side glare, and so too did Ruby. She made sure to milk the comfort for all it's worth. "Coco is pretty boomer-like when she explains things, isn't that right?"

Coco wrinkled her nose, and brushed her bangs. "Well, Rosey Girl, besides the fact the entire school whispers the name of 'Mr. Foreskin Man' and his merry band of superpeople? You kinda ran past the lunch area a couple days ago, and got everyone front row seats to the 'Red v Red' cartoon chase. And yes, I see your confusion, that's legitimately what sophomores have been calling it. You broke at least two windows and nearly encouraged a food war with all the commotion."

"...Ruby?"

She blinked. "Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha shooed the reluctant Velvet away. "Lets, ah, work together with these ...interesting individuals, yes? As I might take issue with their characterization-"

Coco snorted. "Of facts and logic, but okay-"

"However." Pyrrha adamantly cut off. "I acknowledge any friendship coming our way would be tenderly appreciated by my lover-"

Ruby perked up then, feeling like it was necessary. "My lover too! He wants to date me-"

Pyrrha shut her mouth real quick, and cursed quietly under the suspicious looks they got at her words. The Invincible Girl recovered fast though, and gave them a-fake-beaming smile. "Come on then, everyone! Let's head off and not ask Ruby about her delusions, yes?"

The others shared a look, then looked at the surprisingly nervous Pyrrha, then at her pouty face, except they couldn't see her mouth and could only judge her by sight. Literally, Pyrrha's hand absolutely kidnapped her. Double literally.

Coco spoke for her team, lowering her shades and raising a brow. "You two are functional human beings?"

"Yes, I absolutely am." Said Pyrrha, confidently.

"Mhm. Especially when Sempai holds me-" she began, before Pyrrha slammed her hand over her mouth, and whispered bad stuff about her cup size into her ears. Which wasn't only hurtful, but completely off topic. "Mhmhmh! Mhmhmhm-"

"Okay, we get it." Coco flicked her hair, and led her team past them. "Velvet, go rescue the loli harem girl and bring her over here. Pyrrha could go ahead and tag along too, yeah?"

Ruby-even as Velvet swooped in-stared at her perturbed comrade guitlitily, whispering an apology. Pyrrha shook her head, and did tag along, though at a distance.

For the next fifteen or so minutes, Ruby got to experience the cool new team in her life, and all the quirky personalities of it. Pyrrha? Eh, not so much.

The big guy-as she couldn't say his name for crap-was really chilled out, and knew a lot about random mistralian flowers and stuff. He was very comforting to be around, Velvet seemed to agree, and showed her to him first.

Fox was a strong and silent type guy, and mostly answered her totally important questions of 'what's your favorite cookie?' and 'what's your favorite color?' with noncommittal shrugs and moans. Coco stepped in to answer, though, giving her a lazy grin.

"I personally enjoy brown, and dark chocolate anything." She chuckled, looking off into the nearly set sun. "That goes for fucking anything: cookies, cake, caramel-"

"And cock?" Pyrrha, to their shock, piped in from behind the big guy. Velvet especially, though Ruby didn't know why, or also why she glared so hard at the redhead.

"If I did, couldn't find them, since there's fuckall Faunus in this place, Velvet?"

For the first time, Velvet looked a little peeved, which wasn't something she got to do when being bullied by Cardin and his gang, as...eh...Ruby forgot why! It was probably a good reason though.

"I would actually like to point out to both you moodie tryhards, that not all Faunus are dark skinned, and not all humans are light skinned. Look at me!" The bunny girl pointed at herself. "I'm practically bleach white! Stop with the stereotypes!"

Everyone then subconsciously transitioned their gazes over to the only males with them, and noticed that-despite their skin tone-they weren't Faunus.

The boys shared a glance, and shrugged at the rest, letting them push their conversation along.

"So I gotta ask, Bun-Bun." Coco licked her lips. "Whatcha call that? You know, the whole light-skin dark-skin thing?"

Velvet started. "You actually wish to know, Coco? Is it so you can use it to argue with Pyrrha?"

"...Maybe-"

Sighing. "Colorism. It's colorism."

Velvet grabbed Ruby's hand, and sorta had them walk away from their little chat area, though she still heard the banter.

Coco nodded, and sent Pyrrha the most condescending grin she ever saw. "Yeah, hear our resident Faunus? You're basically a bigot, and a crazy harem girl. Are dark men just flesh tools for you?"

Pyrrha raised a brow. "I ignore the sexual potential of all other men besides my Jaune, as I am not an adulteress who cheats and partakes in cuckoldry. Nothing against you gentlemen walking with us. If Anything, I apologize on my behalf."

Coco looked like she wanted to butt in, but the big guy spoke up. "That's fine, Miss Nikos, as I am sure our leader's banter means no harm."

Fox nodded along, and maybe mumbled something. Ruby didn't know.

The redhead and brunette glared at each other still, but at least they stopped arguing about race and stuff, that always made her remember the Blake debates in Oobleck's class. She shivered.

Velvet squeezed her hand immediately. "Hey, you okay?"

Ruby looked at her chocolate eyes, and to the merry band of crazy good looking people walking around with them, and then Pyrrha.

Taking a deep breath, the cookie loli smiled. And know what? She was!

"Yeah!" She squeaked. "We're gonna be okay!"

/-/

"So, Jebodiah?"

**Fuck off. **

"I literally can't." Jaune said, staring forwards in abject horror. "We've got company."

An Ursa, spiked and totally not small looking, and perfectly sized to fucking merc Jaune in general.

It roared challenge, black fur bristling at the spooked cripple. And this time? The beast didn't hesitate to stalk forward. "Actually come out here and help me kill this thing. Death is practically seconds away and I will _not _be murder death killed because the fucking skeleton man is being a cunt."

It was getting closer, yet the sounds of coooperation didn't grace Jaune's consciousness, or anything.

The Ursa did though, and nearly ran him through the goddamn tree, as he humbly hopped away from the Grimm and let it crash behind him. It's not looking good, especially since his Aura was already fizzling in distress and Jaune couldn't use his fucking legs _or _the skeleton man-

**Fix it yourself, I'm feelin' moody.**

**...**know what? Jaune's got this shit, and he'll prove it.

When the Ursa came back for another interval of trying to brutally murder him, Jaune was prepared: hopping up-Aura advanced-and landing on the Grimm's plated backside, digging his blade inbetween the cracks of the creature's armor.

The Ursa didn't enjoy the freeloader and jumped around, hitting itself into random trees, and when that didn't work? It rollled like a dog, growling in annoyance.

The only reason Jaune isn't flattened by it, or dead in general, is because the spikes are super pointy, meaning that the rolling action didn't accomplish nothing but launch the Grimm into the air, and hitting another tree full force, knocking it down and roaring at the situation.

**Probably hella mad some crippled idiot is sitting there, leeching off it and occasionally stabbing his blade deeper.**

Jaune didn't care though, and did it anyways. But he remembered something too: Nora bragged about it for awhile, the fact she actually rode a goddamn Grimm in initiation, just like this, and made it a viable travel choice.

Maybe the sword encouraged certain muscle movements? He tried, digging up the Ursa's spine and climbing for victory, to see if he's got what it takes to take control. When Jaune was inbetween the Ursa's head and neck, he dug even deeper, causing the beast to howl in dismay, and nip at him.

"Ya like that?!" He hollered, grinning real big as the fucker's snout met his backhand, getting them to roll across the ground again. "Alright then! Show me what you got!"

He got pain, sorta, as he's not the one suffering right now, no no: Jaune cackled in delight as the Grimm launched itself off the ground again, only this time-in tandem with the impact against another tree-he dug the sword in deep, and twisted it in.

A pause, then the Ursa howled to the heavens, which Jaune responded with even more stabbing, and turning the blade the other way, deeper still. Jaune couldn't tell if the sword was killing the cunt or simply relaxing it, so he could only hang on for dear life. So when the bucking completely stopped, and the Ursa lurched downwards in a pre pouncing position, Jaune was conflicted.

It didn't register him, neither did it focus on anything in particular. So he twisted the blade the slightest bit.

It stepped forward. He 'bout shat his crippled pants, and twisted it again.

Another step, another still.

"What the fuck?"

He played around with it, twisting back and forth, digging a couple centimeters deep, finding that it basically amounted to him telling the Ursa to step forward twice and prepare to pounce. Whatever is happening, it's fucking with the cunt's nerve endings and making it susceptible to direct manipulation. Jaune grinned, and continuously jabbed it in.

When the steps became a light run, Jaune cackled in victory.

He was the fucking _man_.

Seriously: the Ursa won't register the fact it's being bamboozld until Jaune pulls out the blade and cuts its head off, so until Jaune chooses to kill the Ursa, it'll have to obey his every muscle movement based whims and move around.

Essentially, he figured out how to forcibly tame a goddamn Ursa Grimm with nothing more then his sword and Aura jumps. Hallelujah!

"I'm a fuckin' genius! For real this time!"

He preformed the best option for the scenario, and deserves not to be institutionally bullied for it. What else can a crippled cunt rolling around in the forest do? He couldn't congenitally murder death kill this thing, as it's too risky and liable to overpower his waning Aura. You know, killing him in the process.

So he'll hitch a ride, and hopefully it's a-

Oh fuck. That's a problem. Big problem.

He's not allowed to do this, first of all. And second? Jaune realized that they're running the way he came, and he no way to reverse coarse. Left, right, up, down, slightly to the side, drilled in, the sword didn't make it do jack shit about going backwards, it just made 5em crash into a godddamn trees again too. Ouch.

Jaune wasn't liking this. Jebodiah?

**You're the genius here, figure it out yourself.**

He roared frustration, and pushed the sword down to the hilt. Suddenly, the Grimm didn't exist, and he saw that one bluish-red bush with the tasty berries on it. The one he saw a _mile _ago.

Jaune Arc screamed, and cursed all that he stood for. Then screamed harder when technically speaking, he couldn't stand for shit.

/-/

The boys were pleasant company.

Cardin and Sun chitter chattered the most, telling all sorts of jokes and memes he, as an old man in comparison, didn't understand. It's all well with him though, because even if all their talk-and demonstration-of these so called 'forkknife' dances were repetitive and confusing, Oobleck liked the way they amused themselves.

Team CRDL circled around him, while Ren and Sun seemed to take post in front of the rest, surprisingly good at being vanguards, even if they've already killed the Grimm around them, and are quite literally at the entry point to Beacon's courtyards.

Second thought, that might be better reason to stay vigilant, as whatever struggle has taken place at school, it's been wholly unmitigated and left to the only two staffers present.

"I'd like to say, boys." He spoke up, tone a tad mournful. "I would've never expected Ozpin to put me on temporary leave, or any leave whatsoever. I've worked with him practically all my life, Glynda too, and this is my treatment? It's shameful, and you didn't need to see it."

Ren turned around, giving him a light smile. "I'd say we did, since it made us realize what Ozpin is to us, or to at least Jaune and everything revolving around him."

Everyone nodded along to that. Oobleck wasn't satisfied yet though.

"Fair enough, boys, but what will you make of that? Look at me: I've been a professor of General Remnant Studies here at Beacon Academy for the past fourteen years, and even I acknowledge the institutional power and influence Ozpin has both on Beacon and the world. People listen to him, boys. They take his policy seriously and craft things for his standards, it's why Ironwood sings his praises so often on television."

Sun chipped in them, using his monkey tail to scratch his head. "Why? The schools been nothing but chaos, which isn't professional and all that, so what's the thing about him?"

"Yeah." Cardin nodded, biting his cheeks. "I can attest to the rough stuff experienced by both me and my friends. Also Jaune. Actually..." he rose his hand. Coughing. "If you can attest to Jaune getting shafted, raise your hand."

When _everyone _raised their hands, Oobleck sighed, pushing his glasses in. "That's because this...this chaos isn't _normal,_ children. Sure, some inner team drama and dirty sparing tactics here and there, it's the lifeblood of a teenage school of monster killers, but never have I seen it so _unorganized._ Ozpin's testing something out, or..."

He couldn't believe it's a possibility. "Or he simply made a mistake, an actual full bodied mistake. Which yes, boys, isn't common in any degree whatsoever, as you have to succeed _very _often to keep this place afloat. Including funding and the like."

Ren hummed. "So you think Jaune is Ozpin's mistake? A haywire investment perhaps?"

He didn't know, and tapped on his coffee heater anxiously, letting out the built up jitters. "I don't know, I'm just a historian, and from my memory? He's never acted this way for one...student."

Oobleck froze, and out his out, stopping the non van-guarded boys behind him.

They could see dozens upon dozens of student haphazardly dozing off under the setting sun, and the equally numerous upperclassmen farting about, kicking and harassing students to their leisure. Yet he didn't hesitate at the children, but at the robotic pig...thing that hobbled around.

Standing five feet tall, and shaped like if a reptilian of millennium past developed pig ears, snout, and general face composition, was the monstrosity. It was essentially a-

"Ayy, lmao." Sun said, smiling. "It's literally a t-rex pig, guys! Fuckin' dope."

Not 'dope,' horrifying-

"Yeah, look! It's gonna beat that dude up!" Cardin squinted his eyes at the conflict. "No. Scratch that, they're kinda just doing a stand off. The students loosing pretty badly though."

He was, and it made him worried. It was amplified even more so when this...'t-rex pig' breathed a plume of fire, and sent the boy running about, until one Miss Valkyrie came in with her war hammer, sending the student up into the air, and down in a heap.

"Yikes. That's some fucking crazy tech, bro."

The robotic monstrosity squealed to the heavens, glowing with barely moderately fire dust, stored in thing's shoulder's from the looks of it. Oobleck kept his-Sun and Ren included-boys away from it, and he himself advanced forward first.

Blinking. It blinked weirdly digital pinpricks at him, and squealed in intrigue, only outmatched by Miss Valkyrie's only delighted noises. "Renny!"

In a blink of an eye, she catapulted herself off the ground and into the air, landing _directly _on her choking 'Renny.' From their little limp heap on the courtyard tiles, they appeared unashamedly cuddly.

At least the girl did, Ren? He looked numb to most things, as if he was the crippled boy with high amounts of insecurity.

"Renny!"

"Nora...?-"

"We beat up other minors! Woot-woot!" Oobleck ignored the...interesting girl, unlike his boyish entourage, and instead focused on the robot.

Who watched on, curious and hopefully not malevolent in its perspective. Oobleck waved to it experimentally, giving a Cheshire grin and making sure his students weren't in direct sight.

It proved unnecessary though, as Nora hopped about for second before she noticed the obvious stress of the others around her. She snapped her fingers, and hollered at the robot. "Hey! They're friendlies! Go get Port and Peach!"

Pausing, and then squealing in confirmation, the robot stumbled on away. Doobleck sighed. "Lord, it's like a child that breaths fire."

Ren dusted himself off, smiling. "I've dealt with worse, or technailly tolerated it." Nora sent him a sufffering look, and Ren merely pat her head. "Anyways, hows the situation around here? We heard a Beacon came into chaos-without our help-and we're pretty out of things."

"Everything is basically good! We've just been waiting for you guys before a big speech by Port, it's super political sounding." She beamed big, until she did a double take and stared at her partner worriedly. "Also, where's Jaune? I don't see him with you guys...?"

...

Doctor Oobleck sighed, and pushed his glasses in. Figured to break the ice for the boys.

"He's currently on a mission to crawl back to Beacon. On his own, and without _any _outside help. Ozpin told me that much, at least..."

They all went quiet at that, processing the fact their _Headmaster-_the man whose supposed to be the guide for young huntsmen across the world-would throw a crippled _child _into the wilderness and expect him to crawl back alive. Grimm clearing or not, Oobleck can guarantee that Grimm _will. _Spawn there again.

"I'd also like the boys to confirm it is in Jaune's personal wishes to be not helped?"

Ren patted Nora once again, but it didn't mellow out the shock on her face when he and the rest of Jaune's group nodded. "Yes. He wanted to expel himself and flee Ozpin's influence, and personally? I'd think respecting that is the best thing we can do, I have faith he'll prove himself capable."

Nora looked like an argument brewed within, Yet she faultered when a Ren gazed back with equal intensity. Oobleck wanted to laugh at the sheer auciadity of a young man choosing his comrade's well being over a lady in distress, but it made sense, in a single minded way.

"...Geez, Okay!" Nora shook her head. "Quit the man-stare! I'm already scatter brained..."

"I am loyal to my leader, Nora, it is true-"

"Well, Renny? How about you and the others come with me?" She stepped back, flushed cheeks and face pouty. "The others are outside the auditorium area, and I _really _don't wanna tell Pyr that her Jaune-Jaune could be dead right now." She groaned. "Renny! Why'd you let this happen?"

"I think I can answer that." He said, stopping anyone else-Sun and Cardin in particular-from poorly responding. "Ozpin..._potentially _used improper force again to...actually, I'll let an actual in schedule teacher explain. I'm on academic suspension, you see."

Nora looked to the boys herself, and gasped when they confirmed it. "Ozpin didn't like the attitude, so he kinda sent him out of here for a month or so, at least..." Cardin scratched his head, frowning. "I think? Don't know, Goodbitch is scary,"

"...Wow, I'm just..." Nora seemed-in comparison to her average attitude-reserved, and shook her head. Grabbing Ren's hand and dragging him onwards. "Welp, we can only move onward! I'm sure Port'll help us out! He's like the oldest guy, besides Ozpin!"

Oobleck wished he could share the sudden hopefulness, but at leas the boys were adequately inspired, and trailed along. Oh well...

He's not been kicked off campus yet, so might as well hang around before Ozpin returns.

/-/

"So wait." Yang said, scratching her head. "Jaune's in the forest? And he's crawling back here, alone?! To do what?"

"Couldn't overhear, neither did Opzin bother to tell me." Doctor Oobleck said, slumped on a rock, watching the children sorrunded him curiously, Port and Peach included. "We've just got back. And are trying to coop with this too. Ren?"

Ren nodded, sitting up and addressing their little crowd, mostly of sophomores and other upperclassmen, as the freshmen clash as been basically gutted for now. "Jaune wanted to leave Beacon, and potentially start his boating business separate from the schooling environment."

Team RWBY glanced at each other.

Blake wasn't that conflicted, and neither was Weiss, as they haven't really understood the Arc all that much, and listen to him based on his social power. How well he could even bother to tell them to do things, which-from their experience so far-was relatively weak and whiny.

Yang looked stressed, but that's about it. And her? The cookie loli, from inbetween the-surprisingly friendly-T Rex Pig and Velvet? She was absolutely _furious!_

"What the Hell!" She screamed, sitting up and leaning away from Velvet. "Why does this place hate Jaune?! He didn't do anything wrong, it was our own fault-"

"Ruby." Yang deadpanned. "I don't care if I agree with you or not, but you're still using the robot hog as a crutch, and Peach is giving you a weird look. I'm thoroughly distracted by literally _everything _right now and-"

Weiss clapped her hands, annoyed. "People! _Yang! _Let's let the Dolt speak for once, and worry about Peach's odd affections later."

Too late though, as the creamy orange haired woman, wearing a lab coat and everything, grinned real big. It didn't look pg thirteen to Ruby, and she hid behind the pig robot. "She's one of the few to truly humanize my creations!"

Stepping away from Professor Port-who grumbled something about 'science people'-Professor Peach grabbed her creation's fiery shoulders.

"This right here is 'PROTOTYPE ROADHOG', and fully capable of using fire dust to light enemies ablaze. Also interacts with basic social skills! Like hugging!" To demonstrate, she happily embraced her creation.

It squealed, and shot a plume of fire into the sky. It didn't do wonders for Ruby's confidence, but it sent Peach's own into a flaming frenzy. "This creation can last-and challenge-developing huntresses such as yourself, Ruby Rose, and eek out a victory! It's my best yet! Using material shipping from Mantlean sponsors."

Ren perked up. "Which ones-"

"Can't tell you, otherwise I'd loose funding, probably." Peach shurgged. "They're pretty well connected to the government, and unlike our local historian here? I don't desire academic probation for saying the wrong thing."

Doctor Oobleck stopped slouching, peeved. "I did _not _say the wrong thing! Those boys were suffering and Ozpin's...I hate to say it, but-"

"Don't fret, Bart." Professor Port rumbled, firmer then what she remembered him to be. "He's not here to prance around on a stage, and most of his potential audience are already corralled by their lonesome since they're rational people. The freshmen-no offense to the kids here-aren't of that sort, however, are th sort to need some discipline."

"Yes, but not _her _discipline." Oobleck stressed, and Ruby agreed. "She's the attack dog, always has been for the last fourteen years, we've got to plan something out here!"

Everyone glanced at him, suprised. "What? I'm speaking The Truth."

Yang chipped in this time, hissing. "I mean, probably, but what're we suppossed to do? Goodwitch basically outclasses all of us on her own, and we can't just overthrow The Headmaster! This is all insane! Shouldn't we just..."

"Go back to what we usually do?" Ruby whispered, saddened and confused. "Just...pretend like he didn't actively hurt his own students, and loose the support of the other teachers, and just...y'know? Because I can't-"

Velvet shushed her, giving her a hug and a smile. Weiss was suspicious of the contact, but ignored it anyways and said her piece. "Immoral or not, we cannot procure an effficnent replacement, and why should we? This institution has faired very well-collectively speaking-under Ozpin's stewardship, so why must we fight on this?"

Pyrrha coughed into her hand, and glared flaming emeralds at her bestie.

"Because this arbiter of 'stewardship' you're prattling in about, has for reasons unclear, singled out _one _freshmen student and started to have his deputy headmistress punish him _personally. Without remorse._ Until he sent my Jaune into the fucking forest to die like a dog."

Stunned to silence, they all stared, as The Invincible Girl stood on her soapbox, and stood proud she did! "I'm sick of being harassed and prodded by selective authority figures who claim to be for my own benefit! It doesn't benefit me or anyone of you around me to suffer, and _especially _my Jaune!"

Pyrrha pulled her weapon out, roaring. "So I say we get into that forest, and find my Jaune! Because I will _not _have my man be taken-"

Footfalls. Pointed and constant. Ruby shuddered, remembering that sound.

It was Goodwitch, second to Ozpin, who strut along as well, smiling casually and tapping his cane as he went. You'd never guess these were the people who systematically harassed her and her friends, especially her lover, but Ruby is starting to understand one thing. Bitterly.

Maybe heroism isn't found in an institution, eh?

Maybe heroes are made through good deeds, and _not _pedigrees. Jaune might've been into something, and even if she's pretty dumb, and kinda terrified to take the leap, Ruby couldn't help but wonder...

If...if she left this place. Would she still...?-

"Evening, everyone." Ozpin said, tone calm. Unlike basically everyone else. "I'd like to apologize for the hectic day, as I couldn't be around to help my _subordinates _take care of _my Kingdom's_ security. After all..."

The Headmaster walked to the center of their circle, standing directly upon Oobleck, smiling a little bit wider. "My staff is supposed to control these _undisciplined _children. These potential heros in the making, working towards a better tomorrow..."

The cane's tapping was rhythmic, and she wasn't the only one who looked at the thing like that. "So I'd enjoy it if my _people_, my charge played their part, and kept the nerveless many under wraps. Yet it didn't occur, and my institution loses it's honorable combat instructor for _one moment,_ and look where we are..."

Ozpin waved the cane around, gazing upon them. Ruby now knew why they always call him the man on high, because she feels really freaking small. "Dirty and crowded around like cornered rats. Is this how the Grimm see us? For shame, truly, for shame..."

No one, not Pyrrha, neither the teachers, could say anything on that. Because...eh...

Maybe he was right? Ruby gulped.

What if Ozpin trusted them, and yet they broke his trust? What if all these issues are exaggerated? Maybe Jaune...wait.

"Headmaster...?" She squeaked, and ignored Yang panicked whispers to stop, also the rest of her team's concerned glares. Ruby didn't care, and had to know The Truth. "Why'd you betray Jaune? Why do all this...?"

Goodwitch stepped forward, and Ruby flinched, expecting punishment. Yet Ozpin stopped her.

...

...

...

"I said at one point that there was wasted potential." Ozpin started, tone sober. "It's something we all know is true, and me more then _any _other soul here. I see it, and have seen it for generations!"

Cane tapping, strutting. "So, do understand me when I say this: Jaune Arc is a shining example, and then some, of wasted potential. Ready to express itself in a proper doctrine, proper discipline. It'll make him strong, and it would turn the tide in ways I could never express. I..."

Ruby tried to not focus on the man's remorsefulness. She didn't wanna see him as human, she couldn't, it's making her head hurt. "I'll admit, my little personal project has made me..._flawed. _Emotional and flawed, as I haven't felt this way for almost two decades. I'm sure Oobleck understands this feeling?"

They turned to the historian, who looked up, wordlessly. "I know you're troubled at my current behavior, and so too all the others around me right now. But please, have some faith? Am I not providing you with this wonderful campus? These opportunities!"

"At the cost of an innocent's wellfare?"

A scoff. "You act as if it's unlikely he'll live. No, as you all seem not to, I have complete and utter confidence Jaune Arc will return to us alive."

Doctor Oobleck looked frustrated at that, and maybe he wanted to push. He didn't, and slinked back, while Ozpin watched on judgingly. "I would like the academic probationary teacher _not _to speak for my students. So, children, Port, Peach. What's on your mind? And if anything..."

Despite the whirlwind of emotions in her, Ruby couldn't say anything, and it didn't help when Port grumbled to himself, and Peach twitched nervously. They're being put on the spot, it's not fair...

When no one answered, Ozpin put his arms out, calmly gazing at the group left to right. "Are we done with this game of doubt, then? Oobleck shall return in the month coming up, and all overt disciplines will be halted until further notice, _including _Jaune's, as I now know direct pain isn't the way to an Arc's heart. Never was, if I'm honest to myself..."

"But, that's besides the point." Ozpin cleared his throat. "No questions? I will not punish you for them: do remember that all the times Glynda has disciplined you, it was for _willful _destruction of my Kingdom and property. It's for your own good that we beat you, children, please understand that."

...

"Am I understood...?"

...

"Yes?"

They looked at each other, then to their teachers, who looked to Oobleck, who couldn't do nothing but slouch onto his rock.

Ruby cleared her throat, looking down and nervously grabbing for Velvet's hand, Weiss's too, and felt at least a little happy when she grabbed back, squeezing tight. "Y-Yes!"

They all followed suit.

Ozpin raised a brow. "Yes what?"

"Yes sir!"

"Wonderful, now shoo! Students and Robot Pig in particular"-indignant squealing-"before I deicide to put _it _on academic probation!" The joke was received, yet no one laughed, simply shuffling to their feet and walking off in group. Team RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, CFVY, and Sun had many questions, that was true, but...

Ruby looked at her friends, and their conflicted looks, and then to the three teachers getting chewed out back from whence they came. And all she could do was sigh. "I'm sorry guys, we've failed to do anything..."

Pyrrha out of all peaople cut through the melancholy, angry at _Not Ruby _this time, finally. "It's not anyone's fault, Ruby. We all failed to stand up to Ozpin's narrative, out of social anxiety and fear."

"Punishment too, I'd imagine." Weiss cut in dryly. "We know damn well if any of us start another scuffle like that which Ruby and Pyrrha started, we would receive the punishment all the same once more. So our mouths are shut, including Team CFVY's."

They looked over at the team, and Ruby found her heart wilt at their shared sadness. Coco pushed her glasses in, and took her group to their vanguard curtly. "Yeah, so what? It's not our fault Professor Port wouldn't stand up for himself, stupid boomer..."

"...Coco, how often would you do the same? Ozpin is obviously stronger and-"

Coco rounded on her teammate. "Shut it, Velvet. Let's just mope around for a bit. We've got no fuel for revolution or something, so we're just gonna have to carry one."

Immediately, the word 'revolution' perked them up, right before they perked back down again, as it's impossible to fight against Ozpin, at least, with what they have right now.

Strong and capable? Yep!

Numerous and connected? Sure is!

...Well organized and purposeful? Eh...

Ruby sighed, and heard her sister chuckle weakly. "Yeah, I feel you sis, I feel you..."

Quietly, she mumbled something sorta personal. "I wish I could feel Jaune...he'd probably have an answer..."

Velvet and Nora awe'd, Blake and Weiss shared an unimpressed glance, and Yang shook her head. Yet Pyrrha was the only one who spoke up, grabbing onto her shoulder from behind with a serious expression.

"He would have an answer, and hopefully will soon enough. For not only our sakes, but...ah..." she shuddered. "For his own too, where ever he is."

"Couldn't we find him?!" Ruby squeaked. "What's the harm in just bringing him here?-"

Ren coughed, but was firm. "He would be stuck in this school, and subsequently forced to _obey _Opzin's every command. I say we wait a day or two before going to find him. It's what he'd want, if not _did_ want when I helped him fish."

Ruby sputtered, but calmed down under everyone's worried looks. She didn't want to worry anyone...she j-just...

She just wished her Sempai was okay, and maybe on his way back to them.

/-/

"Alright, nature!" He yelled, crawling through another brush, Ignoring the pain it was on his flesh. "I'm on my fucking way! It's hour sometime-over-twenty-four and I'm feelin' this shit _real good._"

He was beaten and bloody, with frazzled Aura bits dancing around, as he crawled onwards still. Jaune would've panicked at the fact the wind was making the trees whistle, but at this point, he's far too tired to be quirky and receptive to the outside world. He's come so far already.

The night was silent, and lonely, beucase it consisted of him just crawlin' on and on continuously, until the sun arose again, like it did now. At the very least? The trees and leaves and whatnot aren't blood red anymore: in the course of over twenty four hours, Jaune Arc has his skeleton man inside him eat raw squirrel guts, killed and amputated a Beowulf, and rode a fucking Ursa. The last one was a failure in the end, but man did that fucking feel fantastic.

Now he's wheezing away, seeing the faintest glimpses of Beacon's towers up high, and the pretty blue sky shining on and on. It made him grin, and reach for it, even though it made him seem really delusional? But honestly? He was, and that's the only reason he hasn't crawled up and died on himself.

No man should have to roll over onto his back, panting, and have his weenie pointed off to the side and towards a tree while his Bowels relieved themselves. He's just happy that the lack of actual substance to the shitton of berries he's consumed meant that he couldn't form a proper dookie, otherwise he'd wish for stinky sticky death. He'll _not _be wiping his ass with nature's green sheets, thank you very much.

"It's so close! Look, Jebodiah!" He sputtered, letting the spittle hang off his jaw as he hobbled onwards, ignoring the continuous trail of pebbles and sticks burying themselves into his palms. "I feel freedom! It's beautiful and refreshing!"

**It's also the feeling of pee no longer being stored in the balls, which is why you're happy. **

"Pee is _not _stored in the balls, you are fake news!"

**Yeah? Don't matter, just be happy _I _ain't stored in your balls, otherwise your brood would look like fat skeleton people. **

He didn't want to imagine that, or anything right now, as he just wanted to get home and find his calling: to be The Waifu Collector, and shit on Ozpin's for being a stupid boomer.

**Where'd the 'collector' part come from.**

He didn't know, his cock and balls?

**...Yeah, okay boomer. You're also not gonna actually shit on Opzin though, yeah? That's the impression I'm hoping I'm getting from you.**

"Yes!" He roared, rolling over a fallen tree branch torso first, and adjusting his legs over second. "I'm not fucking crazy!"

**But you _fuck _crazy-**

"Yeah? Whatever!" He was fine anyways, he's almost home.

/-/

The courtyard.

Here he was: on the final day, probably, and crawling into Beacon the long way. He's assuming-by the still brightish sky and lack of kids farting about-that it was lunch time.

He lost his scroll along the way, so if it was? He couldn't fuckall find out. Jaune isn't all that happy feeling either: his Aura is still dirt dry, and he definitely feels numb blisters cropping up on his hands, which didn't get any better when crawling across the hard stone tiles.

Jaune hated society, that much was certain. But it wasn't the hatred of a loser who didn't want to try, no: Jaune Arc wanted revenge, and in absence of strength and stamina, he relied on that pit of innate fury within him, roaring challenge to the sky above.

It made him feel ready to go on, and also looked pretty retarded all things considered. He could already see the stragglers walking on by, curiously looking at the Foreskin Boy of their fascination crawl toward his future. Towards...Jaune didn't know, probably his room or something, he wasn't here to sweat the little details.

Some tried to walk close, others did so to record, but unlike before-where he whined at them, and futilely beat on them-Jaune had another plan, that required him to _actually be crazy_, and enough energy to suffer a little bit more.

Which he had plenty of, so Jaune roared, pushing off the stone tiles and into some punk sauntering on over. The stragglers all around gasped in horror as the crippled madman grabbed the cunt by the shoulders, slammed their heads together, and promptly sucker punched him in the stomach on the way down. Silently-as the guy's Aura didn't expect it-his opponents went down. And other potential opponents?

Stunned to silence, and giving him a wide birth, letting him be recorded anxiously by their teammates and the like. Not strong enough in the mind to beat up the crippled powerhouse, but curious enough to see what the living dumpster fire does.

"Y'all need..." He groaned, feeling a concussion or something brewing, but he didn't care. "Y'all need to make way!"

It didn't sound whiny, at least to him, so he'll grin about his victories later, including the fact they moved another couple inches away. Though the guys who desperately wanted to beat on him were glaring, their teammates pulled them back too, something about it not being worth it or something.

Jaune didn't care or know, or care _to _know. Heh.

When he reached the statue, to his utmost and delusional delight, he saw Team CFVY moping around. Until Velvet saw him, gasping. "Jaune!"

Before she could bumrush him, while her cautious friends watched, Jaune sputtered about.

"Wait-wait-wait! Hold on!"

Velvet nearly tripped over herself, but nonetheless stopped before him. She blinked, and looked down at the crawling cripple worriedly. "Why? You're in obvious need of medical assistance! I'll call Ruby and the rest, they'll want to know we got you-"

"No!" He wheezed. "Did you not hear?" They both paused, as Jaune realized he himself didn't know if others could've heard of his fate. Only could assume they didn't, then. "I need to reach Beacon on my own! And..."

...

Velvet smugly lifted his torso up. "Silly! You _are _at Beacon! You've done it Jaune, I don't know how you're alive or moving, but as a sorta friend of you and Ruby, I wholeheartedly congratulate you on this victory!"

Already, under her team's gaze, the people farting about went on their merry way. A girl-Coco, if he assumed correctly-scoffed at the cowardice around them. "Fucking freshies. They caused this whole mess yet Oz-man decided not to punish people _this time _because he wants to appease us."

Velvet rolled her eyes, but remained curious. "Lighten up Coco! We've got our problem child! Let's take him to...?"

Happy that she was asking him first, he gave her a winning grin. "To my Team dorm room. I will _not _be making use of any other of Ozpin's provisions, form this day onward? I'm a free man. So, I uhm..." Jaune scratched his head, feeling _really _comfortable being pressed against Velvet's armored chest. She has wonderful eyes...

"I want to thank you for this, and for being around me. It means the world for you to be my friend and uhm..." he chuckled. "Hold me like this. Thanks ."

Though Coco groaned, and the two other guys with her watched on in bemusement, Velvet lit up, cheeks flushed. "It's no problem, Jaune! I was really sure you were a good person, after you bullied Cardin's bulllying! Now after talking to Ruby for a bit, though? You're basically a folk-hero." She giggled, talkin him up while carrying him around like a blonde plushie. "So I guess you should meet my team! Guys?"

Groaning, mostly from the girl. "Hi, I'm-"

"Coco." He said, shocking the bunch. "I'm of pretty quality memory, it's awesome to meet you guys. Also, whose the big guy?"

They all blinked, but quickly transitioned into a lazy cheerfulness, walking away-with him coming along-from both the statue and the crowd behind them. "The big lug over here? His name is-"

"Yatsuhashi Daichi." The voice was deep, kind and friendly. "I hope you find me affable."

Jauen looked over the guy next to him. "And whose the cool redhead dude?"

They all snorted. "That's Fox Alister, he don't like talking. Say hi!"

Blinded pupils looked him over, and the guy gave him a nod of the head. He grinned back. "Y'all look chill as fuck, pleasure to meet you!"

When Velvet groaned at him, he meet her eyes, bemused. "What? I'm being positive!"

"And exactly like them! Especially Coco-"

"Hey! I'm not a cripple-"

Velvet walked ahead of them all, smugly squeezing her charge close. "Maybe not in body, but mind?" He tried his best not to chuckle, and failed, so he hid it in the girl's shoulder, feeling happy that she didn't even flinch. "Oh, Coco, you've got some recover to do!-"

"I can't believe this, really can't." Coco groaned, swooning dramatically onto Fox. "Such insubordination! Must I have to _academically discharge _you, Miss Scarlatina?"

They all shivered at the joke, and even Coco herself paused. "Hey, you talking about Ozpin, because that sounds like Ozpin-"

Velvet nodded, shushing him and putting his mouth onto her shoulder. "Yes, and we've been stressed about it recently. Your team should give you the details on that soon enough, if...you're gonna be staying here a little while...?"

The curious looks were universal, and Jaune had to sigh, letting the guilt wash over. "Not instantly: I'll probably gather my stuff, and plan out destinations for all of us to meet. Including you guys, if you want? I'm gonna be camping out in Vale somewhere, probably."

He wants them to say yes, which might be an emotional reason, since he felt it _more _with Velvet comfortingly stroking his hair.

Coco frowned, looked at her teammates-and Velvet, as she bounced Jaune up and down in her grip-in consideration. "Yeah, I'll think on that, everyone of these guys here seems to be pretty chill about it, but I'm a suspicious bitch and need to know for certain."

"So first." She coughed, opening the glass door to the freshman dormitory. "Let's get you on home, we've got things to do-"

Coco froze, and they did too, as they looked up the stairs.

Standing tall and imperious on a midway plateform, The Headmaster of Beacon watched, _judged_. His cane tapping against the marbled floor.

Jaune felt his breath catch, and Velvet squeeze him in her hold. "Ozpin?"

The old bastard held up his golden stopwatch, letting it dangle back and forth before them. "_One minute and twenty nine seconds._ That's the time over it took you to cross the threshold of The Emereld Forest, and onto Beacon's courtyard."

"Wha..what?-"

Ozpin _grinned! _The nerve!

"You cannot hide from it either: Glynda showed me her footage of you, I saw all your movements and struggles."

Ozpin preened his head high, nothing like the cool and collected man on high he's usd to, and more like a bitter old man who forgot to take his pain meds.

"I watched it. _All of it!_ You've defied me for the last time, Arc! It's time you listened, like your father used to, and stop throwing yourself against my institution!"

With a flourish, and that weirdly youthful grin, Ozpin pointed his cane down from on high. Those veiny brown eyes spooked the shit outta Jaune either way, but now? They're practically red.

"I am _your_ Headmaster! I am your guardian and provider! Obey me!"

The mood of his newfound companions were quickly dampened, and Jaune? From Velvet's nervous hold, he tapped her hand. "Velvet?"

She hummed, concerned.

"Put me down." Jaune said, voice gaining raw _fury _every second he met those shitty old coop's eyes. "I'll make things right, I'll protect you."

Coco was probably gonna scoff, but held her tongue, and-like the rest of them-watched as Jaune crawled up the steps, growling like a dog. _Feeling _like one too, for all that's worth.

**Hey.**

What?

**These are the stairs, that you've...you know, always hated?**

Jaune thought about it, looked up at the window to Ozpin's left, then promptly kept on climbing. Pushing away all schemes and constructs of man, focused solely on the task at hand: rebel and defy the man on high, and deliver _his _people to greatness.

"Oh, you're approaching me?" Ozpin quipped, imperiously curious. "Come on then, do look at me! I've always been here, and never will leave this place. This school, these students, and finally, _you_. Jaune! We're in this for the long haul!"

"Says what?" He growled, grabbing onto another railing bar, and meeting Ozpin's eyes more without _any _hesitation. "I'm my own person! And you have no right mistreating my friends and loved ones to your own whims! Neither me! Who said you could?-"

"Myself." Ozpin stepped back, letting Jaune pant and climb the final step to the midway point, collapsing on his back and staring at the ceiling above. "I know you, Arc. I always have, it's just now you've made yourself particularly interesting. So I'll tell you a minor secret."

Jaune looked away from the leering old man, and down at his companions below. They were uncertain, Velvet most of all. Yet, they relaxed-just a little bit-when he gave them a side grin, and put his thumb up. Ozpin wasn't amused, and pushed his cane in Jaune's abdomen.

When he choked quietly, as to not worry the others, Ozpin tutted. "I know much about you, perhaps more then you know about yourself. It's why I'm so emotional, so..._unleashed _I suppose. You've finally proven yourself now, and I am simply contesting with that. Do you understand?"

Jaune spat, yet it went nowhere. It still annoyed Ozpin at least. "I understand that you're a liar and deceiver."

"I am The Headmaster, and producer of lightbound warriors."

"You select a particular few to harass and bully to your liking, and demand they love you."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Damn right it is. I'm living fucking proof."

Ozpin pressed the cane in again, and Jaune could only choke some more. "Yet, true or not. The Truth is deeper then that, you see: I have made you, cut your cloth from the rest and encouraged your greatness."

"Everything you've done, I have allowed it. It is my rule that you are properly cared for." Ozpin whispered, Jaune felt it was pleading, and grimaced.

"Do you just hate me so? I've done this for your growth, for the ultimate good, so why do you struggle against me? It shattters my heart, Arc. It truly does."

Jaune couldn't reason with him, that much was clear. So he simplified things, growling them out too. Ozpin raised a brow.

"I want autonomy!"

"You will get it, under _my _supervision. So that you develop into a productive citizen and huntsman."

"I want choice!"

"It will be found in _my_ obligation, which is always fair and just."

"I want power!"

Ozpin chuckled.

"Then obey me, and _I _will make you a fisher of men. Tell your groups, and followers, and underlings, and lovers-all the little people who listen to you-that Jaune Arc has stopped struggling against me. If you do, I will _never _send my Glynda against you, you will be given free will. You could laugh, dance, love, and build! I will make you into a hunstmen Vale can cherish! Never to befall institutional misery again!"

"At what cost?" Jaune whispered.

...

...

...

"I think it's been made clear already."

The others down below looked about ready to have a panic attack, yet Jaune was surprisingly soberered up.

**Why? I'm not, this is fucking spooky.**

The anger, it boiled over, and gave him a paradoxical rationality, and more importantly, _courage_. So he looked up at the thoughtful old coop, and his stupid-fast cane, and grinned.

"Hey, Ozpin?"

"...?"

"Thank you." He said, earnestly. "I will gladly admit that this whole situation wouldn't occur had it not been for your institution. So? I have only one way forward from here."

Jaune glanced at his people down below, grinning. "Also, you guys can go. I've got this,"

They hesitated, but velvet suprisingly pushed them onwards, giving him a resolute nod. Ozpin himself was content to let him keep going.

Picking himself up from the midway point, and climbing some more stairs, Jaune stopped until they were relatively eye level. When sitting down, at least, as Jaune could do nothing else to even the odds and make himself look presentable.

When determined blues meet suspicious browns, Jaune continued.

"I adamantly decline all servatitude, and secondly? I'll be staying here."

"What would _possibly _make you think I won't kick you out then? I will not deal with insubordination."

"Yeah, from _the rest _of the student body, not me though."

"...Very well." Ozpin squinted. "You do realize that I am obligated to sick my Glynda on you then? And all the rebellious girls and boys who follow in your footsteps? There will be no mercy, not until you bend the knee and accept my rule."

Jaune snorted, then cackled, confusing the old bastard greatly. All the better.

"That's the thing, Oz: I am your byproduct of irresponsible authority, and it's making me confident, and _furious, _you fucking shill."

His grin was tinged with that negativity, and he bore it to the baffled Headmaster with pride.

"So I will accept all your little slights, because I am no longer here for an education. I can get that shit in the _real _world, with _real _people who don't make these ponzi scheme schooling places to suspend you from reality."

"Yet you've been empowered by it-"

"Which is why I'll subvert it." He growled, and rose to his knees, enough to lord over Ozpin's form fully. "I'll subvert all your shitty rules and idols, and make _my _Kingdom in rebellion. This land will be terrorized not by my incidental incompetence anymore, no-no..."

"I, Jaune de'Arc, The Waifu Collector and_ Supreme _Leader of The Foreskin Gang, am going to legitimately cannibalize your Beacon right from under you, since you're so stupidly unable to just fucking kill me already."

Ozpin frowned. "Am I malevolent to you?-"

"It doesn't matter." He pressed, climbing some more stairs-confidently, calmly-and making sure he looked at the old man with _every _bit of contempt he had for him. "I want this place, and I want the women in it. The estrogen inside my balls has been pissed out onto random forest tree trunks, the insecurity once bloomed within me equally starved as I was and felt, especially after watching the skeleton man eat a raw squirrel."

"What?-"

"So no, Ozpin. I don't think you deserve an answer, only violence. Only _rebellion_, organized by _my _will, and _my _people." He reached the top of the stares, and cackled at the troubled expression on Ozpin's face. "Whether by cock or ball, pain or maim, cuck or fuck, I will seize and nationalize Beacon's memes of production and make the greatest boating business on Remant. Starting now, so prepare, old man."

Ozpin followed up the stares a bit, brows furrowed and even _more _worried. Like the simulation just got flipped on its head and he wasn't expecting it. "I don't understand this _hatred!_ Prepare for what?!"

Jaune grinned, _finally _feeling it. Truly able to go head to head with his greatest enemy without any fear of repercussions. At the staircase's top, Jaune de'Arc hollered challenge.

"Prepare for a _new _constitutional monarchy, motherfucker!" He cracked his neck. "And _that's _an Arc promise."

Stunned, Ozpin watched on as Jaune carelessly knee-walked down the hall, only falling over twice during the journey.

It was time Jaune met _h__is _obligations, and confront the malevolence within himself and others.

To end this pointless chaos, and-

**Overthrow tyranny by righteous liberation. Yeah, I'm with you bro. Let's get it.**

His gauntlet glowed to life, so to the soul gems encrusted in it. Including-faintly, very faintly-one of chocolately brown design. Jaune smiled.

Everything was real, and _everything _was meaningful.

* * *

**_Alright boys! Volume one is officially done! Now we get into to the FUN stuff! Like romance! And civil war! And ACTUAL Vale stuffs._**

**_Jaune is no longer a baby boy anymore, he's a young man, and willing to violently-and recklessly-do what he wants, even if it'll fuck him over. We will be seeing him with his legs back soon enough, and the PURPOSEFUL chaos he can create in his wake._**

**_That's why he's adopting titles, because in all ways-besides gearwise, yet-he's developed into a stronger person. _**

**_ Next chapter starts at volume 2 episode 1, with an obvious twist. Glynda won't be pleased._**

**_Also, by the time of this posting, I put out a prologue of another story idea, check it out if you want, feedback is very much appreciated. On this work too._**

**_Thank you everyone, I've learned a lot from this so far, and am happy people might still read this. Take care._**


	13. A Poison to Peace

It's been weeks.

Two, exactly.

Jaune still slept in the nurse's medical room, and so to his cookie loli, who never even commented on Jaune's antics after returning. She just...was.

Ruby did what she said she'd do: sneak to his room, sleep in his bed, and hang out with him in the mornings. Only, Jaune got her to participate in classes, even when Pyrrha breathed down her neck.

It was stopped, though, and for the time period, they had their own little ceasefire on him. Pyrrha knew she slept in his bed, yet Ruby saw her redhead counterpart hog his attention all throughout class. Always caring for him, getting him things. Yet they never fought, his cool-and plans-didn't allow for that.

It boiled the cookie loli's blood, and made her protective whenever she could. It's why she also snuggled into him now. Hiding away from the sunlight cracking through the heavenly white blinds, using his chest as a buffer. Her hold would've once felt uncomfortably strong, yet the time spent honing his body and mind made it seem like mere comfy stuff. Jaune smiled.

Proudly, without a care for repercussions-or anything else for that matter-Jaune lovingly dug his nose into her raveny red tuft , taking in that hella fine strawberry aroma. When he overflowed his sensory organ things, with cookie loli pheromone magic, Jaune pulled her in.

"Mmm..."

She drooled against him, subconsciously adjusting herself nice and close. The girl practically melted into fluffy red marshmallow. Feeling his rhythmic hands rub circles into her back, getting those shoulders relaxed. Lithe and nimble as they are. "...maune?"

"Mhm?"

Shuffling, shiny silvers fluttering open, and meeting happy oceans. Ruby glanced at the sunlight, then at the clock, and then back at him while he grinned. She bit her lip. "Will we be late for class?"

"You've been caring about class?" Jaune asked, brow raised. "I've been nothing but bamboozlement then, cuz the fact I have to get you into class told me otherwise."

"Would you believe me if I said that it's Pyrrha's fault?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me and Pyrrha to fight then?"

"Define fight?"

She poked him, a lot. So much, that her finger started to dig into his chest's skin. Ruby pouted, the messy bedhead she had made it all the lovelier. It washed away all the pain, and gave him the patience of keeping his girl properly entertained. "Anything bad happening between your Rubes and-"

He shushed her, bringing that pale chin up. "Pretty Girl. That's what you are to me. I hope you never forget."

When she sputtered, Jaune took advantage and kissed her pudgy cheeks in, doing that until she squealed in embarrassment, hiding under his chin. "You like the name? Remember when we were talkin' bout it?"

She mumbled, face flushed. Jaune parted some stray red locks obscuring her vision, smiling nice and bright at his shy cookie loli. Ruby could hardly meet his eyes, let alone speak anything not amounting to little mumbles and grumbles. He tried anyways though. "I can't hear ya Rubes, I'm tone deaf and a big dummy-"

A petite finger smashed itself against his lips, and Ruby sighed. "I'm the dummy, not you."

"Myeah?"

"Mhm." She giggled, then frowned, the way her eyes lost their luster broke his heart. "I've been enjoying myself for awhile now. Just staying around you felt good, feels good. Yet I-I...eh...need to-"

The finger blocking his lips, under an even larger-and more scarred-finger, was tenderly removed. Jaune put her hand down, shifting them instead to the heart, to his heart. Ruby quietly gasped. "I am the one who's at fault, as it was my responsibility to have my girls come together. To an extent, you two haven't yet, it's only loose tolerance."

"B-but!" Ruby leaned in, flush coming back more than ever. "I instigated her, I called her bad things and said she didn't-"

...

He pulled back, nibbling small love bites here and there into her moonlight pale skin, it made her whinet, almost as much as their kiss. "There's one thing I learned about being a man, Ruby. You know that?"

She grabbed him for dear life, in a momentary lull of consciousness, evidenced by her desperate search for his lips again. Yet Ruby couldn't reach him, as he held her petite body at a distance now: so close, that he could kiss and pepper, yet far enough to lean back and watch her try struggle to simply kiss back. The love pecks on his neck felt good though, but then again, everything about Ruby felt good.

Jaune raised a brow, amused at her valiant efforts being wasted. "Ruby?-"

"More!" She whispered, eyes shining like silver droplets, sparkling with the moonlight. He's always imagining that: them together under the shattered moon, doing...things, for awhile, maybe with others there to, but always Pretty Girl included. Her pout was only exemplifying this fantasy. "Gimme more lovings!"

"You see, Pretty Girl." Jaune tilted his head into fluffy pillow, feeling the happy chemicals overload his brain and cloud any good judgement. Still gonna tell her though. "A man often has to bare and maintain the lot of others, as he is a provider, and protector. Do you, uh..."

Don't know why he always starts conversation with that 'uhhhh' stuff he does. It makes Jaune secretly peeved. Becuase he's not dumb, or incapable, ish. He just wasn't thinking correctly, or quickly. Jaune didn't let the frustration show on him though.

He scratched his head, and chuckled. "Do you think I'm a good man, Pretty Girl?"

She tried harder, climbing him until they were face to face again. Jaune grinned at her, and she grinned back. Albeit with a super heavy pant. It's like she wasn't even thinking, jeez. "Rubes?-"

"Sempai." She was close, buried into the same pillow as he, it let him take a real good look down at her.

The same old girl, or uh, young girl he's known, except...

She was excited, and beautiful. It took his breath away and out the window: in silly red strawberry pajama pants, and a loose black tank top with a beating red heart in the center, her smell-and look-was intoxicating. Jaune felt himself lean in, now touching noses, and sucked in his breath.

It was true, Jaune saw her as a woman, in every way. It's why he couldn't help but notice those two little perky indents on her chest, her braless chest. "You look funny, Sempai."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm. Act funny too. How's my Jauney-kun gonna save everyone, anyways? You can barely save yourself, y'know..."

"Huh, I look funny too?"

A little pout graced her face. "That's the first thing I said, ya big goof."

"Ooooooo. Okay."

She groaned at his inner turtle asserting dominance, and mumbled into the pillow.

Jaune let the silence stew, frowning off into nowhere so he'd remember that...concern on his mind. Some obligation needed attending too, somehow, and it boggled him to no ends.

When Ruby's hands grew ansty on him, practically drawing blood circles into his chest, Jaune came back to reality.

"Oh. Hey, Pretty Girl."

A breathy air intake. "Saying that while looking so dopey is dangerous. Ehehe~"

"Why's that? I'm just planning the day out, for you, for me, for we-"

"Cuz you." The dainty finger was back again, vengefully. "Make my body do funny things, and it's making me crazy in the head, Sempai. Makes me want lewd things, y'know? All this talk about bein' a big man and bein' responsible and planning for our future, ugh!"

"Is it bad?" He winced, uncertain. "If it's pointless then I'll try and stop, it's just a part of, well, me. And I can't just-"

"No." She was firm, driven. "Don't ever stop doing this, I feel safer when you do. Glynda doesn't focus on us anymore, and Ozpin can't do bad things that make my head hurt. You're their target, their enemy, and it makes me want attention too."

Sputtering, as she realized the poor wording. "Not to say I want their attention, or anyone of us do. O-or want you to suffer by them, because I don't want that either. I love you, Jaune!" She was shaking like a leaf, left adrift in the cold forest of her insecurity. "Please. Please don't think I want you to hurt because of them-"

"Ruby."

She sobbed, futilely trying to clog the tears building up. However, he saved her the trouble, and lorded over her, on top of his knees.

"Jaune...?" She whimpered, then gasped, as he crawled over her, blocking the sun's rays from a flushed-white face. Jaune grabbed for her hands, and succeeded.

With his left, he placed her hands above her head, growling in appeasement when she-without hesitation-followed along to his whims. And with the other? Jaune held her face, wiping the tears away with a heady thumb.

Confused-yet needy-silver meet vast ocean blue, and Ruby gasped, smelling the sweat and struggle, the metallic smell of his hand after swinging Crocea Mors, the sent of not a boy, but a man. It made her shake again, only this time, it wasn't fearful.

"Hey. Pretty Girl?"

"Jauney-kun, please-"

"Look at me."

...

Below him, in between his straddling thighs, her own thighs worked even harder to create their own friction. Ruby shut her eyes tight, heaving, moaning. "Hey, lover, I can't tell you about my dedication like this. Look at me, I need to see you see me."

"You're too much! Too intense-"

"Then the man on high will surely falter." He leaned down, forehead to forehead, predatory Arc grin plastered on his face, and tone husky. In desire for power. In desire for her.

The little squeals and shudders from his cookie loli told him she knew damn well, even if her soul-silvers refused to bare The Truth.

Oh shit, he's feelin' it.

The Truth of his steeled heart, and righteous fury, and growing romanticism. "This is my passion, Ruby. I'll give my all for it, for you, a thousand lashes, I don't care. When Glynda finds it nice and proper to beat the innocent, you or others? I'll take the pain, and soon, I'll throw it back to them."

"L-lover..." Ruby whimpered, smiling. "You called me lover, J-Jaune. Does...ehehe. Does that mean you-"

"I love you, Ruby." He whispered, earnest and true. "I want to live my life with you, raise a family with you, and have you by my side when this institution bends the knee. You'll be my woman, my wife."

Ruby could barely handle it, she-for a long moment-simply shaked and squeaked, desperately trying to muffle herself in her hands. Otherwise he'd hear those little wispy moans on her lips, and the visible wetness between those growing hips. Already shapely and quaint in his opinion, but Jaune can't call himself an expert, he's only gotten head from one other girl, nothing else.

**Butting in, but I'm pretty sure her soul gem thingy is glowing a bit more on the gauntlet. Also, we do have some plans to set in motion today, so I suggest-**

Jaune growled, seeing-and feeling-Ruby melt under his firmness, turning her head off to the side, desperate to hide. Jaune couldn't have that though, and breathed into her neck's nape, aggressive and driven. "Ruby, I want you, and I know you want me too."

"I don't..." she started, nervousness overwhelmed with a veritable cauldron of insecurities. "I don't know if I'm ready yet. I've never done this stuff before, even if I've seen it. Are you...y'know-"

"Big? Very."

She yelped, and struggled to cover herself, but calmed down when she remembered her belated entrapment. "I-I guess i'm trying to say...maybe we should wait? Or do it at a better time, like, I dunno..."

Silence reigned, and Jaune decided to overthrow it. "Tonight. I'll let you plan it, Rubes. It doesn't need to even go far, we can just hug and cuddle and stuff under the moonlight. All until you don't wanna do it, I promise."

Whining, then a sigh. "Arc promise?"

"Arc promise." He took her lips again, wrapping Ruby's hesitant tongue around his own. When Jaune pulled back, leaving a familiar saliva trail, he was the one slurping up the leftover spittle. It drew a gasp from her, and made him laugh. "So, let's postpone this then, yeah? We've got a big day waiting for us, if not week."

Ruby pouted, especially when he hopped off the bed, then panicked because he could hop off the bed. "Jaune! What-"

"So...uhhh." He scratched his head, forgetting to mention. "It turns out I've been completely capable of movement for the past week or so, I just kinda like being pampered by Pyrrha. And you, matter of fact."

"...You..."

"I also brought you some extra protein bars." Jaune added in haste, since he's not sure what an angry cookie loli can do. Probably very little, but The Supreme Leader cannot afford complacency, especially with a potential brood mother. "Ren knew, and gave me them solely because he's based as hell. Here." He pulled the box out, this time strawberry and cream flavored. Ruby gasped in delight. "So, forgive me?"

A little red terror latched onto him, and stayed there, as she reached for the protein bars. "Must. Eat. Nutrients!"

**I heard little girls are fashionable this time of year.**

Yeah. Guess so, Jaune shrugged. Taking the girl on the Arc joyride, even while she-for some reason still latched onto him-nibbled on a newly unwrapped protein bar. The box still in her lap.

The nurses-like usual, even when crippled-paid him little mind, if not giving him dirty looks for carrying a cookie loli down the hallway. Oh yeah, Ruby just noticed that, well two things.

"J-Jaune?"

"Hm?"

"I'm in my pajamas." She was, and looked beautiful.

"That's cool."

She pouted. "No! Yang is so gonna ask questions about it, especially since you're eh...eh, holding me in such a way."

"Lewd way?"

"No!" Squeaking, ya love to see it. "It's not lewd at all, it's just super suspicious if we're trying to, y'know, be discreet and stuff."

That can't do, he frowned. "Ruby, I'm planning on showcasing you to your team bridal style, and declaring you to be my girlfriend."

...

She groaned. "Could you be a little less, I don't know, macho-man about it? Like, pretend that you're insecure and nervous?"

"I live in The Truth, Ruby. It's what I gotta do." He shouldered another door open, and glared at anyone who dared disgrace his beautiful lover with judgement. Despite herself, Ruby leaned into him all the more, bosom to upper chest. "So watch what's gonna happen today: I'll call in every team I know, and I will calmly proclaim my rebellion. It is a start to our beautiful dynasty, Ruby. Our Beacon."

"Isn't this too soon?" She stressed, poking again. "Ozpin can't be as bad as we think, he's just emotional! That's what he said!"

Jaune pecked her wrinkled forehead. "Maybe, Pretty Girl. I don't know yet, I do, however, know the fact that I'm feeling like an actual functional person and stuff. Do I seem functional?"

...

"What?"

She giggled. "It's nothin', don't you worry, Sempai..."

He hummed, taking a gander at their freshman dormitory building. Almost there. "Hey, Ruby?"

A jolt, then calm. "-Oh! Ehm, yeah?"

"I love you. So much."

His grin sealed the deal, and-without a care for the outside world, under the blazing sun-Ruby cried into his shoulder.

Happy tears, tears of joy.

* * *

From their doorway, Team RWBY-sans the R-stared in various degrees of shock and bafflement. All in their pajamas, and all very apparent with their bedhead. Especially Yang, but that just might be the mounting anger in her eyes.

Nonetheless, confident in every way a man should be, Jaune stood tall. "Morning, everyone."

Before any could holler their emotions out, Jaune claimed his cookie loli's lips, and grinned into the kiss when she squeaked into it. Reluctantly happy. All while still curled up in his arms. The silence was deafening. Well...

If he was a weaker man, It'd be. But for now? Jaune could hear just fine, and gave the pretty trainwrecks inside the dorm an Arc grin worth it's weight in gold, bouncing a giggly pajama cookie-loli up in his grip.

"See this girl? I want her, she's my girlfriend now and I love her." He could feel the growing conflict, and Ruby's embarrassment, yet he stood strong. "We're going to live a happy life together, Pyrrha-and any other wonderful girl-too. I don't care if it angers you, but I hope for our collective sake it doesn't. We have a school to subvert today, starting now."

He dropped the grin, letting Ruby hop down and gently-face redder than her hair-scoot over to her team, and her older sister, with eyes a reddish purple. Apparently conflicted.

Weiss scoffed. "Finally, foolish Arc. Now you just need to tame your champion girl, or the bunny, or..." She preened, and nudged Blake roughly. The cat faunus-and him, honestly-looked the newly provocative heiress over. "Maybe the cat? I enjoy when these girls find you desirable, it makes them less depresssive and incompetent. If not lovey dovey."

While Blake quietly blushed, Jaune stepped in, pushing the protein box into Yang's grabby hands, and ignoring the way she growled in sisterly fury. If not muted, and controlled. He stepped up to Weiss, and stood up and above her. They all collectively realized then that yes, Jaune Arc was in peak physical condition.

But yet, they didn't know Jaune d'Arc has only just begun. It made him Arc grin, which gained strength as both Weiss and Blake frowned cautiously at the dangerous confidence. "You don't do lovey dovey, Snow Angel?"

At least she got out her funk, and stuck her nose up at him. Squawking in self satisfaction, comparatively more cultured than usual.

To his growing amusement, even while on her tippy toes, Weiss couldn't match his height for shit. A real tiny terror in her own right. She smirked. "No, I do results, and besides little power play of yours, I see nothing yet."

"Huh. What kind?"

She looked over, and he followed. Finding Blake hissing quietly to herself, and discreetly hiding behind Yang, who was badgering Ruby on her chastity.

"You're a hypocrite, Yang!" Ruby yelled, covered in a trash heap of completely identical red corsets and skirts, her regular outfit. "You wanted to do the exact some stuff!"

Her older sister snorted, then gave Jaune a side glare. "Yeah? And I still haven't, because men aren't needed. Especially Arc men."

"I'm being verbally attacked, yet not one of y'all are squaring up, so I see no problem." Jaune crossed his arms, and remained like that, even when Weiss and Yang laughed like mean girls. Blake was conflicted, and Ruby remained piled high in huntress outfits. "What? I'm serious, what could you possibly have against me dating Rubes?"

"Well..." Yang began.

"We're not sure if Ruby knows what she'll be signing up for, Arc." Weiss finished, quickly sobering up. "She might be a year or two younger, but lots of development happens in that time. Personally though, this whole confident persona you've got now-"

"Not a persona. It's real." He stressed, taking a seat on Ruby's bed, and casually pushing some stray corsets away. She's still under there. "I am speaking my mind, and I'm gonna be one hundred percent honest: we need to stop these shenanigans for now, and focus our beating up people power against Ozpin."

They went silent again, glancing at each other in concern. Ruby escaped her prison then, and quickly noticed the shift in mood. "Eh? Guys-"

Blake shushed her, and narrowed her eyes at him. "How? We're just two teams, and I still struggle to cooperate with everyone, especially Weiss."

"I thought we've been doing better as of late." Weiss added, curtly. "Blake hasn't called me problematic in the last two days, or any other buzzword."

Kitty grumbling. "That's because you've been talking to me less. Also, that statement is ignorant of-"

Jaune put his palm up, and cleared his throat. "No. I know what's gonna fix this now. We need Sun to come around, he's been gone for a bit but is definitely able to relate."

"To me, Jaune?" Blake grumbled, suspicious. "What hidden wisdom does he have, that will chill this defect you think I have? And I know it's not the damn heiress's fault in your mind. It never is-"

"Jaune is just choosing the logical and safe option." Weiss was fixing herself up now, staring off into the mirror and at her straightening hair. "Velvet would be a good choice too, since you three are all inherently relatable to one another."

"Ugh, this is exactly why I call you a bigot!" Blake plopped herself onto her bed, grabbing fistfuls of a black and white cloth stuff. "It's because I'm a Faunus, right? That's a dangerous stereotype-"

"Nope. You're both wrong, sorta." Jaune cut to the chase, glaring at them. "I say Sun, because he's not only acknowledging of your racial injustice or whatever, but also just a decent guy. Velvet too, she'd understand you Blake. She's basically a pseudo mommy, sans the gf part. Unless you're into that-"

Yang snorted, and nudged her partner. She just finished throwing some clothes together in the bathroom, and had a brush in her other hand. "Well, Blakey? You into that?"

"Are you?" Blake questioned back. "I'm not sure where this is coming from, Yang. Are you saying that-"

Jaune tuned her out, letting Yang bare the brunt of Blake's critique. She certainly didn't like it, neither did Ruby. Yet the sisters sat idly by, brushing their hair and ignoring the prattling Cat Faunus. He met Weiss's eyes, which were too self-assured in his mind. "What, Snow Angel?"

"She's in need of support, isn't she?" Weiss collected her dress, and paused, glaring at him. "Hey! You called me Snow Angel! And are still in here! Ruby?!"

Ruby squealed something from the bathroom, turning the shower on already. Weiss heard it, and wrinkled her nose. "Get your man outta here! We'll talk to him in a minute!"

Jaune wanted to argue, but Weiss brushed him off and rapped on the door for good measure, Ruby yelled something in defiance, but yet again he couldn't hear squat. "If not, we'll do it for you! Yangry is ready to pummel things, Blake is also at the door, holding it open for Yang to kick him out of!"

To his surprise, Weiss was stupidly correct: despite their nagging and grievances, Yang gave him a dangerous grin, pounding her fists together, lording over him while he sat. Blake practically hid behind the dorm door, staring at him suspiciously. "Hold on, we're gonna talk about my plans and stuff, right? I have ideas, you guys-"

"Yes-yes, we can tell. However," Weiss shooed him off, standing before the bathroom's door, with her arms crossed. "I am still not willing to change in front of a man. So go! Unless our esteemed leader-"

Suddenly, the door blasted open, and Ruby-covered in a big red towel-rushed to his side, and grabbed his hand. Panting, panicky, and yet still smiling. At least for him. Jaune let her lead the way, past the indignant Weiss-who picked herself up from the floor-and through the wall of Yanger Management, and her catty doorkeeper. With her team's attentive gazes on her, Ruby gently pushed him out the door, not even realizing she was practically naked right now.

They paused, and Ruby opened her mouth to say something, then stopped herself.

She tried again, holding her hand out, but it fell to her side a moment later. It made him laugh. Out of the sheer ridiculousness of it all.

For the longest time, he was the one standing idly by, dropping his hand to his side, like a dingy. Now? He could stay here for hours, yet not falter for a second, all he needs is a reason.

"Hey!" She yelped, holding her towel tight. "I'm not funny! Ya meanie!"

"Sorry, sorry..." Jaune wiped the humor away, but kept the tender stuff, giving her a warm smile. "Take your shower, Rubes, cuz I'll be waiting. Arc promise."

She looked behind her, giggled nervously, and stole the door from Blake. Ignoring the hissy fit immediate afterwards, Ruby conspiratorially closed her team off, standing out in the hallway with him. Ruby looked curious. "You do?"

Alone. Naked. Save for her towel.

She looked down at herself, and eeped in dismay. "Eh?! I-"

Jaune held her close, and rocked them side to side, letting Ruby naturally adjust to the worldly exposure. Their proximity kept her towel on, and allowed her to lovingly explore his back, and mumble sweet nothings in his ear. Also, somewhat Faunus Revolution related, strangely enough. Must be Velvet's doing.

Eventually, Jaune felt her weakly pull away. Or try to, as he didn't budge an inch. Ruby groaned into his chest, and bonked herself on it repeatedly. "Jaune...!"

"Huh? Need something?" He's happy to serve, or care for, after all. Ruby didn't light up though.

"Y-yeah, I need to, eh, shower and stuff...and not hug you. Please?" She pushed again, and he did budge, if not barely. Either way, she wasn't even trying. If she was, then Jaune would see her down the hallway and into the courtyard by now. "I'm all sweaty and yucky from yesterday. My boyfriend couldn't like that, y'know?"

"I'll always like you, no matter what." He squeezed her in again, kissing the wrinkles of her flustered forehead away. "Better yet, I'll love you."

She groaned to the heavens, and pouted up at him, face beat red. "Don't you wanna beat up Ozpin or something? Can't do that if you're frickin' lewding me right here in the hallway!"

"Soon to be my hallway." He clarified, matter of factly. "I've got all the time in the world, which is why I spend it here. With you. Because-"

Ruby slipped out his hold, turning her back to him and gripping the doorknob tightly. He could tell, those knuckles were snow white. "Oh, silly Sempai..."

He felt kinda cold without soft cookie loli to squish, but Ruby did something better, and turned her head back to him. Just like their time in the hallway together. Side-ways, over the shoulder, and everything in between.

Ruby Rose was truly a woman, because those silver orbs looked at him with that ancient womanly fervor, he'd reckon. There was some nervousness, excitement, lust, anticipation, and hope. So much hope.

It took him nearly his life and legs, but Jaune understood Ruby now, in everyway that might matter. Flirty grin and silver stare included.

"I'll be there for you all night, anyways...so don't wait on me, y'know?" She flipped her hair, and holy shit man, it's probably the hormones kicking in but it fuckin' worked! Jaune felt his throat clog up, and gulped the nerves down.

When she spent the next moments staring him up, humming to herself, curiosity and earnesty and all the good stuff Pyrrha has, Jaune had to himself nervously chuckle. He stepped back. "Y-yeah, I get it, Rubes."

Going to his team dorm room, he jangled his keys, glancing at the steadily bemused cookie waifu the side over. "I'll be ready whenever, just knock or something."

She nodded, and blew a kiss! Absolute madness. Jaune closed the door behind him, trying to calm his beating heart, and meet the amazed expressions of his team, all in a state of relative undress. Jaune smiled, recapturing his cool and walking on in, arms out wide.

**You've been doing wonderful mate, don't even need me to joke around anymore...**

Pyrrha-in a tank top of her own-strove to greet him, hopping into his arms and meshing her lips to his.

"I can-" it was sloppy, and she talked in between the kisses and tongue mingling. "I can taste her. Hah..." more kisses, he could tell Nora and Ren weren't uber comfortable right now. "Another problem. Another time."

She pulled back, and gave him proper room to be ogled. Which was what occurred, as his team-his friends-came 'round and admired their fully revived leader.

Jaune meet them on, grinning wide. "Hey, so I can walk again, y'all ready to enact school wide warfare?"

Ren shrugged, while Nora and Pyrrha looked towards one another in consideration. "I personally care little for the institution, yet anything to avenge my Nora, my partner..." said 'partner gave her full attention to him half-way through, speechless. "Then I'm in. I want Glynda Goodwitch to suffer like we have, at least."

Jaune nodded, then looked towards his spartan waifu, reading into the resolute-yet thoughtful-frown on her face, showing more than that, but also drive. Pyrrha meet his eyes, and that frown deepened, concerned. "Lover? Is it about Ruby?"

"No, not yet." She mumbled, squinting. "What's this plan for 'school wide warfare?' I more so than others wish for the schooling system to pay for aggrieving you, yet I know-firstly-that destroying an institution of such a caliber is a horrible idea. And no."

She poked his chest, stopping a rant mid launch from the tongue. "Let your lover finish: there are alternatives to chaos, as I've realized over these two weeks, so please understand something?"

"What?" He pressed, raising a brow and gently putting the offending digit away. "There's nothing wrong with revolution, it's justified."

"To you, Jaune. Yet not to the populace."

Nora piped in from Ren's side, beaming. "Well I for one think Jaune-Jaune is a genius! Starting an age war against the boomers? I can get behind that, blood and soil and all that good stuff."

Ren sighed, shushing the bubble Valkyrie and giving his tired input. "I think Ozpin and Goodwitch are misguided and incompetent, especially to a select few."

"That's the problem, then." Pyrrha stressed, idly running her hand across his chin. "We are the selective oppressed, and cannot speak for the entire grade system. It matters little if a ragtag group of first years receive violent punishment, this is Ozpin's land-"

Jaune growled, and Pyrrha caught his gaze, face womanly stern. "No. Don't you even start that, Jaune."

"Start what?-"

His face was grabbed, the redhead waifu supremely displeased. "There. Tribal Jaune is coming out the woodworks, raring to take on The Headmaster and claim his Kingdom. Without thought on the repercussions." She tutted when his annoyed glare stayed, even while her thumb brushed his blonde brow. "Good Lord, lover! You really need to shave-"

"I need some cooperation." He grumbled, shrinking out Pyrrha's grip and plopping on his bedside. "And this land, and food, and stimuli. Not the video game kind." He watched the holoscreen's dull blackness, and remembered things. Briefly.

Not to long ago, he was here, trying to ignore the women in his life, and even avoiding them in Grimmcraft. This spot, this seat. Right in front of the holoscreen and right at his bedside edge. Here it was, his start.

**How do you feel?**

Anxious, yet peaceful. Hopeful, yet dreadful. Indignant, and horny. Pyrrha looked fucking fantastic in her pajamas, he had to say. Jaune admired the sights, forgetting all about his stupid video game fetishism and enjoying the sight he's shmoozed himself into seeing.

Those shapely legs shimmied over, hourglass figure and creamy flesh, Jaune liked it a lot.

Pyrrha didn't, though, and stood over him, humming in disapproval. "Jaune, we need to change." She leaned in, so the dully viewing duo in the back couldn't comment. "Also, Jaune, tell me: it's regrettably been weeks since we've made love in any way. Do you wish too, tonight?"

"I'm planning on seducing Ruby, actually." He played the whisper game too, grinning at the baffled spartan waifu. "She's my Pretty Girl, and I'm sure she's told you that by now?"

Frowning, indescribable indecision. Also, a grown-in all but age-woman was pouting at him, jealousy brewing like those soda bottles with fizzers in them. Jaune stood strong though, it's all well intentioned. "Why's the jealousy there? You're gonna be harem buddies, 'y'know?'"

Pyrrha grumbled, falling on his lap and cuddling in, completely forgetting about the agency in which she nagged him with. The momma Nikos in her switched off, now the sultry-and needy-Invincible Girl has arrived. Right on his crotch, and this time he wasn't afraid to have it noticed.

She gasped when the throbbing Arcshaft's bulge stretched and teased her pajama pants, especially her thighs. Then frowned, slapping him on the chest when catching a glimpse of his cheesy grin. "No! Bad lover!"

Ren and Nora decided to head out then, taking a good sized cloth pile and shuffling away. His loyal ninja bro knows what's good, so the second Jaune mentioned Harems, Ren was already holding the door open to cleanliness for his own waifu, who gave Jaune a cheeky grin and thumbs up.

Waifu in the making, at least. Or so Ren tells him. Either way, with a resolute thumbs up, and a creaky shutting of the dormitory door, Jaune was left with his first waifu, and know what?

**Hm?**

Oh, The Brine answered.

**Yeah, yeah! I'm up, what's good?**

Sweet-and silky so-moans kissed his eardrums, yet none any more potent then his own tender lips covering Pyrrha's neck. The redhead found his lap quite good, and currently straddled the Arc's muscular upper form. It's taken near death experience and unanswered misery from old men, but jaune did it.

He's officially a huntsman in training, strong enough to kill Ursa and shit. More importantly though, it proved him strong enough to dig hardened digits into his lover's squishy behind. Feeling the creamy skin underneath push inwards at the demanding touch. Pyrrha hummed in delight, slinking hands under his baggy Beacon issued shirt, and onto the hard earned muscle underneath the skin. She sing songed something quite pretty-and foreign-into his ear, digging feminine nails into his back everytime she hits a low octave. Jaune winced, but tolerated it a moment later, focused on getting underneath her own clothing.

He pulled back from kissing, suspicious at their little descent into sexy times, especially since Invincible Girl barely tried justifying herself and her super apparent need for cock. So he made that suspicion clear, and poked that worried cheek of hers in. "You want me, don't you?"

"Always." She responded right afterwords, fully confident. "I just despise when you talk about other women, especially Ruby, I always think about her own chastity and it makes me jealous."

The red pajamas were breached, Jaune focused on that more-technically speaking-but he's also learned something else about being a man: multi tasking.

Arc digits found the target, and with precision in tandem with the triumphant flow of hormones clouding his brain, Jaune grabbed that fine flesh close, humming. She bit her lip, leaning into his chest and letting loose a silent gasp. "I don't think we should be impatient though, look where it's got us. Like right now..."

The fleshy cheeks were mended, kneeded palm first and-when Pyrrha least expected it-smacked into shape. It jiggled real nice, and it reminded him of pattycake, only Jaune didn't usually want to put cream in those things. "So let's unwind, yeah? I have all the time in the world."

Traveling thumbs found her tender lips-the even puffier ones-were moistened up nicely, it definitely would be staining soon, but Jaune liked the thought. Maybe Ruby would comment on that, if they spend the night together, where it's been obviously used for happy fun times.

The levels of irony, and his once long ago admission of drugging himself with them, are basically out the window. Like the shattered remains of his Rexbox stuff. If he wants to do some gaming, then he'll chuck money at the right places and get it done, but Jaune can't be caught slackin' now. No sir.

Especially when Pyrrha cooed to the ceiling, perky nipples-hard as diamond-coming through her loose tanktop. "...Hah...even the political world, Jaune?"

He didn't just breech the pajamas pants now, Jaune tore them with his greedy hands, grinning, and-with fervor-nibbling and prodding Pyrrha's mounds through her shirt. The Pyrrhic booty has been released, and they both knew he was raring to impale the hidden treatures within.

Still, in between suckles and nips, Jaune answered. "Especially in the political world." He did more then knead the fleshy cheeks now, he grabbed them, stretching them out and letting them jiggle back into place, then when Pyrrha whined at the intensive treatment, he-with the tiniest traces of pale white Aura-smacked in some punishment. Her keening moans afterwords made him feel like those chimpanzee Roe Jogan always talk about.

"Jaune! That's...hah..." she brought her hands down, expressive emeralds half lidded. "That's naughty, naughty boy." She laughed sultry glee when his only response was to smack that ass again. "Here, since you wish to fuck me so crassly..."

Dainty-like fingers lifted her loose tank top up and away, leaving her pert breasts out in the open, ready for punishment. Already her chest heaved, face flushed in building desire, hands fidgety. "Do you like it, Jaune?"

"Hm?" He couldn't hear her, too busy licking the base of her pale-yet toned-stomach, all the way to her valley of squishy delights, looking up at the needy face-cloudy with lust-staring down at him. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Jaune-" more licks, he found her nipple, though it was pretty clumsy first things first, Jaune got the hang of not eating his girlfriend's nipples relatively quick. She sing songed for a moment, enjoying this far more then he'd imagine. "Jaune...!"

"Mhm?"

"Fuck-"

Way ahead of her, he popped off her nipple, playing with the other one, and grinned up at her. "I'm ready when you are."

She frowned, thoughtful, always thoughtful. And stared at the wet bulging indent in between his legs, ready to please, to breed. Pyrrha's hands gently impressed themselves on top it, and she gasped at the way he throbbed. "You really wish to go all the way? No breaks or, ah, anything-"

"Mhm."

"Just me and you?"

"And the bed, but we don't talk about him."

She hissed, hitting his chest. "Smart ass. I'm trying to make sure you're ready to take my virginity, and you give our love chamber human characteristics?"

"It's soft, coozy, and makes me want to be inside it forever. Also, I'm not talking about the bed."

Groaning, and further blushes. "Good Lord, Jaune...you haven't even entered yet and I'm...ah...fuck it." She-with her hands a flash, and bulbous breasts pressed against him-Pyrrha exposed his member to their room. Fully erect, and pulsing with fertile power.

Literally, his Aura was in his cock, and it made the shaft throb all the more. Aura works wonders, especially when you use it to start an impromptu no fap journey because you're crippled. Never again though, he's got an excuse to want vagina now.

Pyrrha looked at the thing with every emotion under the sun, yet she still held it, shaky-like, and shivering under his lips planting comfort kisses atop her bosom and chest, but Pyrrha moved forward.

Quietly, sans her facinated humming, they watched her hand move up and down, and press that pointy nail thumb right into the shaft's blowhole, which fuck dude, it made feel everything. She tried that too: rubbing the veiny muscles in, whispering sweet nothings, encouragement of every kind. The head was heading up, and Pyrrha knew it.

So she stopped, and let them sit there for a moment, eyes locked, and bodily fluids and parts mere inches away. He could see her down there, hugging against him, wetting that shaft all nice and cozy-like, preparing it for entry. "Jaune? You promise to love me with all your heart? Even if it...hurts you?"

"Yes, absolutely." No question on that, especially when she looked so insecure. "I've got nothing else I can do, you're all I have, and really need. It's my responsibility to care for what I love and cherish, Pyr, even if it hurts me?"

"What if it hurts me?" She whispered, eyes faintly gaining moisture. "What if hurts me to protect others that you cherish, I want to be special."

"You are-"

"So why must you claim Ruby? Am I not exciting enough?!"

Jaune saw the stress, and paused. Letting his thoughts go astray.

Not for long though, as Pyrrha desperately bucked against him, begging for answers. "Don't you love me? Am I your one and only?"

"Yes." He was calm, and truthful.

"So why?-"

"Because you're my only Pyr." Keeping eye contact, he lifted her up by the thighs, her breath hitched when she noticed his member pointed straight for her virgin entrance. She quivered, delighted yet conflicted. "I only want one of you, and I also want one of Ruby. I want to breed you."

"Fuck. Jaune!" She panted, bucking against his grip, desperate to make them connect. At least, if she was honest. "Don't say that! I'll go crazy-"

Without any words, he lowered her, Arc grin in full effect as she desperately grappled for his shoulders, whimpering, yet it all for not, as they soon figured out her athleticism must of ruined her hymen for him. As in the tense yet beautifully filling moments of him hilting inside her, she had no complaints.

When he raised a brow, watching her pant-but calm in comparison to what he expected-she perked up and grabbed his face, eyes frantic. "No-no-no! Don't think I'm..I'm ah-"

"You're a virgin, Pyr." He chuckled at her little sigh at his acceptance, and found her experimentally shifting him around inside her. The fleshy warmth would've driven him mad, if not the Aura keeping him up to snuff, if not barely. Jaune flinched at feeling the walls clamp down on just the right spot, sending little jolts of pleasure all down his member. "O-or, uh, used to be a virgin. Heh."

Pyrrha paused, confused for the briefest moments, then felt her hips buck for her, and gasped. Pleasure making her bite puffy red lips, and eyes practically going into her head. She said nothing else, and simply road him out, loosening her grip on his shoulders and losing herself in their meaty wet slaps, to the hilt and up everytime.

Jaune has done it, Jebediah, aren't you proud?

...

Je-

**Oh! Uh, yeah, yeah. It's amazing, bud. Proud of you...**

Jaune could've commented on that, but found his more pressing concerns be pressing his concerned lips against her perky nipples, gripping her waist with his other hand, romping his girlfriend up and down, and sometimes around, as she learns to twist herself onto him.

Pyrrha was gone, the only thing that remained of the logical-yet insanely driven-Invincible Girl was her rabid dedication, mostly for the cock disappearing into her. She could hardly speak, not for a lack of ability, but because she just...disintegrated

Big word, but look: Jaune pushed away the pleasure momentarily, if not without having Pyrrha slow her pace down a tad, yet it got him a good, pure look of the woman-her first time having sex, by the by-rolling her hips into his. The pace would've broken him had she learned to do it faster. For now though, he hid little grunts and groans in her teet, losing himself in the pleasure, and the pleasure of her sound.

Telling enough, she didn't notice anything about his demeanor change, except the fact she felt him fuck her slower. It made her whine, and fuck him back down with a vengeance. She wasn't Pyrrha anymore, she was a woman.

They sat there for a while, desperately trying to extend the pleasure, and not cum immediately. They were failing, and Pyrrha could tell: the way his head throbbed, and balls contracted were noticed. She's a natrual born sexoholic, it seems.

Jaune would've thought their first time included a lot more baby talk, maybe tell Jaune all about their future together or something. It didn't, but it wasn't worse off for that.

Because, strong, lithe, and greedy legs wrapped around his torso, and she put their foreheads together. Pyrrha-misty emerald eyes lidded, delirious-looked down at their union, mouth wide open, panting. Jaune just enjoyed the view, and the sweat collecting off their bodies, especially her heaving breasts.

She whispered something, too faint to hear. Jaune frowned. "Huh?"

The eyes met his, frantic, needy. That seems to be the behavior of her arms also, as she grabbed onto his sweaty back with all her might. She said it again, and Jaune was so focused on her tits that he didn't hear it. "Sorry Pyr, what was-"

"Cum." She growled, desperate and demanding in equal measure. "Cum inside me, to the fucking brim!"

Jaune thought-actually no he didn't think. He did.

By that, Jaune means he grabbed those hourglass hips, and he jackhammered himself-Aura motherfuckin' boosted-into Pyrrha's lovehole. She hollered to the Heavens, gripping his messy blonde locks tight. "Haah!"

Yeah, he wasn't gonna last long, her legs knew that as well: they're really tight now, and her warmth sucked him in a violent maelstrom love and want. It was personal, like a dark night, full of reddish trees and pillowy winds. It was a scent of brass and grass, and sweet berries, and all sorts of shit that're tasty metaphors for how overwhelmed he was by her feel-

"_Don't stop._" She whispered, like a windy wisp of the fall, colorful and comforting. "_Breed me, lover, give me your baby_-"

Okay, this is epic.

So epic, that he grunted, curled into her, and felt himself let loose two weeks worth of teenage angst and hormones-and self imposed blue balls-into his girlfriend. Jolting a bit every cloying spurt, feeling himself shudder and melt into Pyrrha as equally as she him. They never separated though: connected to the hilt, and feeling him cover her fleshy womb with Arcborne love.

When he finished, Jaune laid them back, letting Pyrrha use him as a pseudo pillow, still wrapped around him, holding on for dear life. When she caught her breath, and squeezed out another rope, Pyrrha pushed him up.

Her hair was a mess, and undone. Her body covered in his musky scent, and when he pulled out, the steady flow of love juice flowing out of her gave him pause, and to her delight. "Amazing, Jaune..."

She rubbed it in, leaving her moist folds an even stickier mess. With her other hand, she rubbed that bodily concation all across her chest, and onto her hardened nipples, pushing them down with it. "So much love, so much cum..."

He had no words, and simply stared off into her half lidded eyes, finding the almost mind numbing comfort to be quite good. Eventually though, Pyrrha-hair frazzled, but managing to look all the more natural for it-kissed him tender, and only stopped their sloppy lip lock when they had to breath. The trail of saliva said enough, and Pyrrha smiled.

"I'll clean myself up. Or actually, we can clean together."

Huh. "What about the sheets-"

He was shushed, and Pyrrha slinked off the bed, and shimmed to the bathroom door. Looking back, and probably looking for further sex. "I'll start the water, and hope you can help me clean up, The Invincible Girl loses her luster in your arms, after all..."

She laughed when he only 'oh'd' dumbly in response, and-with a satisfied humm-his Spartan waifu shimmied further, legs squished tight to keep the cum inside. A moment later, Jaune saw the door creak shut, giving him time to think.

...

...

...

"Hey, you know what?" He said, taking a gander at the ceiling, feeling his dick lose mass and soften, but not feeling any sadder for it. "You know 'what's popping, Gamer?'"

Nobody answered.

It was quiet, the little specks of light beneath his eyelids weren't showing up like usual, Jaune was perplexed. Yet, he wasn't done.

Jaune grinned to the ceiling. "That's what's popping, right there. I did that. I busted that nut, one hundred percent."

When nobody answered, or came, Jaune took that as agreement, and strutted over to the bathroom, looking forward to enjoying his Kingdom. Like he should.

He's coming, Ozpin. But first, he's gotta _cum._

* * *

Ren sighed, and watched Nora and Ruby futilely bicker against the door.

"Blake!" Said the younger of the two, desperately holding onto her red towel, face the same color. "Blake! Let me in, I'm sorry for closing you guys off! Nora and Ren are here and I'm naked!-"

His partner was taking it better then usual, and only sniffed-yes, he's not joking-sniffed the doorway like a hound dog, mumbling incoherently to herself for the time being, letting Ruby do all the suffering. "Guys?! Jaune left, why're you bullying me!-"

A voice so frigid and snooty, that you'd assume it came out of Mantlean Nobility-oh wait, Ren was correct, it was the voice of nobility. "No, you Dolt! Not until you accept some ground rules pertaining to your..." Weiss snorted, and Ren could hear her and Yang snickering to themselves. "Boyfriend. You understand that one, Team Leader?"

Ruby whammed her head against hardened wood, and Ren felt the need to nullify her emotions. Yet again, Ren was bored, and secretly loved watching miniature-keyword-dumpster fires in his spare time. It's why he tolerates Jaune and his antics, or this schooling system in general. "Fine! Sure! You guys should know you're freakin' traitors anyways! And liars! Talking to you, Yang-"

Muffled, but offended hollering came from the other side. "I am a sociable person! I'll do the sisterly interrogation on my own time!"

"Oh yeah?" Ruby challenged, copying Jaune's grin-Ren can tell, he's seen it enough-and leaned against the door. "You're just in awe of my super tall, hot, and muscular husbando! That's why you hated it before, and why you just bully me now!-"

"I am not jealous of you and Jaune-"

"Eh? Never said you were!-"

Feline hissing sounded out, and the door swung open. The Cat Faunus-with drooped ears and incredibly frustrated expression-corralled them in. "Come on, come on, I'm not looking to hear Jaune-talk for the next thirty minutes." Weiss's little 'thank you' from her bedside told Ren a whole ton about their weirdly functional team cohesion. They used to beat each other physically, now it's mostly verbal.

Ruby blew a raspberry, but nonetheless carried on inside, stomping to the bathroom and past her sister, who glared back. Nora-all smiles and sunshine-gave Blake a surprisingly gentle hug. "Thank you cat-woman! This is one step closer towards equality!"

Blake wanted to argue that, but the equally surprising tender moment, and everyone-but Ruby, who slammed the bathroom door shut behind her-looking at the Faunus girl being hugged? It made her calm, and she hugged back. Yang enjoyed it, hollered it out, then strove to join. The sunny dragon quickly pulled Ren in, and gave the indiagnant Schnee in the back a pointed look.

"Come on Ice Queen!" She stressed, wiggling her fingers over, and around her uncomfortable hug recipients. Well, mostly, as Nora played an equal role in the hug, essentially pancaking Ren and Blake in between two larger than life brawlers. "Join the spontaneous friendship hug, because I know somebody fresher than a febreeze can isn't going to join. Ruby."

Defiant squeaking sounded from the bathroom, barely audible thanks to the water running. Weiss got the memo, and-perhaps to secretly plight Ruby-hopped into the friendship hug, preening to herself the entire way.

It was a comfy moment, standing there surrounded by those he considers close, even if they're not bros. Nora's there, and that counts.

Ren just wished Jaune would be here to enjoy it, even if it's not fair to want his leader's attention twenty four seven. Jaune knew how to corral these crazies, somehow, and even made them grin like him. It's barely been two semesters, yet look how much they've changed.

Standing around, moving side to side, in between a grinning brawler, a cackling viking, an annoyed cat-girl, and a selfishly satisfied dust corporation heiress. Ren was thankful, and smelly, and dirty. But that's fine, he'll wash up soon enough.

* * *

The teams have been called, all of them.

Ruby didn't believe him, thought this was all just her boyfriend's crazy experiment against Ozpin because...well, she didn't know! He wanted to beat The Headmaster for beating him? That's what it was, right? It sounded so surreal...

Ruby just wanted to assume the authorities who told her what to do are decent people! Besides Goodwitch, she's got the big gay. Her friends can attest to that

Team CFVY, JNPR, RWBY, CRDL. Also, Sun was here, and some blue haired guy. Ruby blinked from her spot by Jaune's side, as he looked over the rag-tag group of 'subverters' he labeled them, as they stand around outside the cafeteria, weapons sheathed. "Psst. Hey-"

Blue haired dude perked up, and her bestie raised a brow at her. "Oh, yeah?"

"Who're you again?" She legitimately wondered, and heard Jaune snort beside her. "I'm sorry, but we kinda just meet up here, and you never introduced the guy."

Wiess, from her other side, poked her cheek in. "Dolt! It's rude to do that!"

Eh? "Do what?-"

"That!" Weiss stressed, delivering more pokes. Oh god, Ruby can smell the dust candle already. "You're either naive or picking up on Jaune's provocative nature! It stresses me a lot and makes me question your future life choices!"

"Awww, bestie!" She squealed back, hugging her friend close. Who only somewhat remained indignant. "I appreciate that! But I just wanna know who Sun's buddy is, and if he's joining Jaune's foreskin cult-"

"It's not a cult-"

Ruby giggled up at him. "Sure it isn't, boyfriend." She was starting to like the way her team collectively groaned at that, less so the fact Pyrrha join in as well. "What? It's just a fact, you guys! I'm dating Jaune Arc!-"

Coco piped in, giving Jaune a curious brow. "Guess you like them young, don't ya?"

Promptly, before Jaune could open that big ol' dummy mouth of his, Velvet shushed her teammate, and silently bickered with her. Until Coco rolled her eyes and muttered an apology.

Velvet herself spoke up, smiling. "I think that's a wonderful thing, Ruby! Congrats!"

She beamed back, and poked her grumbly bestie away. Pyrrha's equally miffed distress noises-from Jaune's other side-gave her life. "Thank you! Someone appreciates me!"

Yang sputtered, but her boyfriend beat her to the punche.

"I swear," Jaune started, looking off into nowhere, smiling at himself. "Velvet is literally a team mom, sure glad to have her."

Pyrrha was gonna speak up, but Jaune stopped her, and subsequently calmed Ruby's beating heart. She's still a little nervous about The Invincible Girl. "And no, Pyrrha, not saying you're not a good team mom either. You're basically my team mom though, which is why it's different." He coughed, clapping his hands and ignoring Pyrrha's indignant frown. The groups-besides Velvet's since she was eyeballing Jaune hella hard-stopped their chatter. "Okay! Sun? Introduce your boy and I'll tell ya what's good."

"Yessir!" Sun smirked, and pushed blue haired dude forward. "This shmoozer right here is Neptune Vasilias! He's a part of my team!"

"Oh yeah?" Jaune looked amused, and she felt her heart drop and hit the wall in a weird crackpot of worry and fascination. An Arc casually, eh, confident-she guessed-is an Arc who does big stuff. She'd know, since last time he's been so calm was at the docks. "I wanna hear it from the fella himself."

This was different, though. It's secure, and kinda primal. The feel of his hands capturing her, and whispering good stuff that made her feel all tingly. Ruby shuddered, and subtly leaned into him, slowly, cuz Weiss and Yang might yell at her otherwise. Blake's pretty cool though, super cranky and partially anti-Jaune, but that could change! She had hope.

Neptune, under their collective gaze, floundered for a moment. They're good guys though, and let him get comfy with it, letting out a quiet breath and plastering a big shiny grin on his face.

Ruby frowned, it's not anywhere near as smooth as Jaune's, but oh well. "Hey guys, I'm Neptune."

He did a pose, leaning back a bit. Weiss hummed in consideration. Herself? Eh. "Neptune Vasilias. How's everyone doing?"

"Surprised you didn't mention us ladies." Weiss noted. "We're the bulk, and most certainly pleasing to the eye."

Ruby hid an eyeroll in Jaune's sleeve. Hearing Yang, Blake, Coco, and Pyrrha all hum along to that like preppy cheerleader girls. Reminded Ruby too much of Signal, and it's making her cringe internally.

They could be arguing about The Faunus Revolution the day prior, yet always be able to come together and sass vulnerable dudes coming by. It's like their freakin' natural instinct tells them to verbally beat down failed males, like sharks in bloody water.

Or any guy not Jaune. Then again, Ruby hasn't seen them all here, doing this before, so she could be wrong.

Hopefully. Poor Foreskin Boy recruits. Especially this one, who lost composure slightly, hands in his pockets. "I-I just thought It'd be, um, rude to ask? Don't think there's...um, you know what I'm saying?"

Coco snorted, lifting her glasses up. "No, Blueberry, I don't think us ladies do."

"Preach it sister!" Said her sister, nodding along. "What's stopping you from being rude, huh?"

Weiss cackled-super quiet, only Ruby could hear it-at the punching bag they've quickly set up. Which only is happening since the poor guy made the cardinal sin of making himself look cool. Or try to. Big yikes. "I wonder that as well, Xiao Long. He looked so confident a second ago."

Ruby knew: Jaune kinda bred himself into the tippy tops of their little-actually no, their big group. Even now, though Sun's friend is getting hella roasted, the Monkey Faunus kept himself back, and watched Jaune carefully, Maybe even obediently. He's the de facto top lobster and everyone knows it, it's crazy.

Ren told her before, a little while after the warm welcome back they all gave Jaune. He patted her shoulder gently and stuff, told her 'it's just the hierarchy' and 'you'll understand soon, don't worry.' Ruby now knows why he's Jaune's best bro, because holy hell, women are scary!

It's a good thing she's not that kind of female person thing! She's practically one of the guys. That's why she's hanging off her big strong boyfriend, and not being a super duper feminine girly girl! Nope! Not for Rubes. She'd continue to explain the innate masculinity in letting Sempai's warmth overtake and fill her, but-

Nope! Double nope! She played patty cake with her face, and kept the lewdness at bay. Things were happening, namely, Neptune's bullying.

The Blueberry Boy gulped, tugging on his collar and fidgeting around. The womanly gazes evaluating him weren't received well. Double yikes, and oof. "I'm not trying to b-be cocky, you know? I'm just saying that...I…"

Weiss herself looked ready to push on that, and the others too. But Jaune stepped forward, and snapped his fingers.

Light, light flickered to focused life, grabbing their attention and derailing the bullying. That wasn't all, though: somehow, the glowing white stuff of Jaune's Aura-focused solely in his fingers-amplified the snap's sound. It was fucking loud, and it made them jolt in suprise. Not only giving Sempai their attention now, but begging for an answer to whatever the hell he just did. Ruby included, but only a bit nicer,

When the silence remained, in the wake of the basically ethereal finger snap of Brothers know what, Jaune looked them over, stepping-sadly-away from Ruby and more in the middle of his congregation. He softly licked his lips, and nodded at them with furrowed brows,

"Huh. Good, you're listening." He showed off his fingers to them, and the pure white light dancing at the tips. "It's a kind of Aura control, only a bit more focused and stuff. Weak enough to cover the index finger, yet strong enough to puncture a squirrel's lungs in one jab." Jaune looked off, again, dopey-like to the max. It made Ruby's heart flutter, ignoring the gross squirrel bits. "Those red bastards are really something fierce, and absolutely horrifying to fight and kill when you're practically half-dead, with a mostly drained Aura. Wouldn't recommend."

Coco spoke up for them, morbidly fascinated. "Arc, that's…-"

"Insane." Blake added, ears adjusting a ton below her bow. "I've heard a ton about Aura manipulation, and whatever that is? It's insane, you understand people can't do that?"

"Do what?"

"That. Human!" Blake hissed. "You're telling me you learned expert Aura manipulation when…" she trailed off, thinking something over. "That might make sense actually: it takes a lot of willpower to crawl through Forever Falls without functional legs. So I guess it's plausible…"

They just stared at Jaune after that , and Ruby felt pride for him! He's basically a hero, her hero! Even Wiess agreed with Blake's appraisal, nodding. "Our resident Cat Faunus is right, but that's not our main concern-"

Jaune decided to lay down the law then, and Ruby could almost giggle at the fact they listened to her super awesome boyfriend, who she's totally masculinity-buddies with! Boys will be boys and all that. "You've got no say in our main concerns, matter of fact…"

Blue eyes took her breath away, and it-but she'd never admit-made Weiss jolt in surprise. It was so determined. "I am the only one whose got a say here, because I." He pointed them all out, voice hardened and firm. It was a man's voice, a young man's. Her man's voice, ehehe~

"Hand picked each and every one of you, all so you can join together and rebel against the enemy." He let that hang there for a moment, watching them mutter and sometimes even shutter under his gaze. Jaune's getting intense! "So I will not deal with infighting, bullying, and tribal warfare within the confines of my own people, and the people I favor and want to integrate. Including our newcomer."

…

Jaune coughed into the silence, walking over to Blueberry Boy. gazing over them once again. "I'm understood, right? Tell me otherwise."

They all looked at each other, mumbling. But after Ruby and Pyrrha hummed an affirmative, everyone basically joined in. Even Weiss and Yang and Coco, albeit reluctantly. "Yes, Jaune."

"Good, we're cooking something up here, something without any crazy team antics. Uncontrolled antics, that is." His grin was infectious, Ruby saw everyone around kinda chillax at it, Blueberry Boy most of all. "Now, onto more important stuff."

Jaune held a hand out to Neptune, keeping the grin-that damn grin-on his face. Ruby understood why it made her feel so fluffy and happy now: it's because it's not a personality he puts on, but an actual weapon of what he wants.

What he wants? Beacon, and ...and her! She felt tingly down below, and hopes nobody saw her thighs shimmy tighter under her combat skirt. "Anyways, man. I'm awfully sorry my girls over there pushed you around like that."

Neptune took his hand, looking comfortable. "It's no problem man, I just couldn't take the heat, don't know why."

"It's no one's fault, we're all piss and vinegar here anyways." Jaune clapped his shoulder, grinning. "Now let's go over some things, yeah? I have a proposition for you, one I offered Sun awhile ago. Haven't regretted that shit not one bit. He's a good man."

Sun gave a thumbs up, and continued to bicker with the frowning Cardin in the back. Something about Russell being a goober. Neptune looked a lot better now, and relaxed in Jaune's grip. "Yeah, sure. Whatcha got?"

Jaune lead the guy along, away from his group and a bit off into the courtyard. "Let me ask you: have you ever wanted to find yourself, or something of value?"

Quietly, they walked until their conversation went unheard, leaving the rest of the girls to their own devices. CRDL and the boys kinda closed themselves off too, so it was just them. Even the big guy and Fox, they've taken a liking to Foreskin Gang. It's spreading.

"There he goes." Weiss let wisp, sounding genuinely conflicted in Ruby's Jaunely opinion. "Our grand hero, the knight in crippled armor-"

Yang growled. "I can't believe this shit, _that_ was Vomit Boy! _Vomit. Boy._ Who crushed on Ice Queen and barfed on my fuckin' shoes! What the hell!"

"I don't know him that much, but I've heard the humors since day one." Coco flicked her hair, and took off her shades. Ruby could see the seriousness in them. "So if you told me that Mr. Foreskin Man was that guy? Fuck, I'd call your bluff. I'm only believing it though because that guy looked The Headmaster right in the fucking eyes, and didn't break! You saw, right Velvet?"

The bunny girl nodded, holding her wrist, and speaking softly. "He grinned, like he usually does. It's strangely relaxing, you know what I mean?"

Ruby did, and nodded along. Pyrrha had a bit more to add though, and looked pretty smug. "It's his charm, which I noticed first, by the way-"

"You also were noticeably the first problem child because of it." Blake added, deadpanning. "I'm iffy on defending humans from other humans, but if you simply accepted Jaune a bit better, we'd probably never even be here. Risking our lives to undermine an ancient authority and put our own figure head in."

…

"What? I'm a member of this group too!"

Yang sighed, holding her shoulder. "It's just that you never seemed to care, about this or anything Jaune related. Makes a girl wonder…"

"...No!.." Blake hissed, and hissed even harder when Weiss looked as equally curious. Nora as well, who made her conversational debut in leaning over Blake curiously, watching for any blushes. "I do not fancy Jaune! This is slander of the highest order-"

Weiss snorted. "Lord above, Cat-woman. We get it, he's the oppressor and the patriarchy, it's all so clear now-"

"Bitch, please." Blake bit back, not getting physical, but enjoying the idea of arguing with her teammate way too much for Ruby's liking. "I never claimed he himself was the oppressor, just that pale human males that call themselves Gamers usually are. Now though? I don't know what to think, Banesaw ..."

She sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know, he always thought I was a paragon for the cause, and now? You guys know the rest."

They did, and Ruby got a grand idea just then, grinning. "Impromptu friendship hug: Ruby included this time!"

Yang and Weiss snorted at that, but didn't bully her like they did earlier. Slowly-even Coco, and definitely Velvet-the girls all came together. Smushed, grumbly, and sometimes hostile-aka, the fellow redhead smushed against her-but Ruby was happy! They seemed to be too!

Blake laughed, losing her bow in the struggle, and watching them all squeeze together, friendly bickering all around. "You people are the true human oppressors, I swear. Why's the only way we can come together is by hugs?"

Ruby shrugged, Yang mother boated her lips, Pyrrha raised a brow, Nora beamed, Weiss snorted, Coco looked half alive, and Velvet?

"You're not the only Faunus here, Blake." Velvet was warm, but her voice hid a layer of lecture within. The good kind, without Miss Goodwitch's abuse. "I for one enjoy the company of humans, and don't worry about the...erm, patriarchy or equivalent. But I do try my best and speak on Faunus equality! Politics don't need to be two sided, Blake."

Her catty teammate sighed, small smile on her face. "Yeah, guess so…"

Eventually, Jaune wandered back, and to both the girls and boy's surprise, he brought along not just an energized Neptune, but Peter Port, who thumped on along, grinning ear to ear.

Coco gasped. "Professor Port?-"

"Evening, boys and girls!" He boomed. "I've had the honor of joining you this evening, as Jaune's campaign in the works emotionally pleases me! I'll be joining you until then."

"But wait! Didn't Ozpin tell you something after we left?" Coco was super confused, and they all kinda were, she just expressed it best. "Why's Peach not here? And what happened to Oobleck-"

Jaune held a his scroll up, grinning. "Oobleck is in Vale, trying to get an interview in the works with Lisa Lavender. He didn't say what he's gonna talk about, but the good doctor said he supports my unconventional campaign through and through. Peach is on Ozpin's side though, she didn't tell me why."

Ruby and Nora wilted at that, the T-Rex Pig was so cool!

Weiss chimed in next. "So then tell us, Arc: what're doing here that requires an entire battalion of training monster killers and a licensed monster killer to do? And why the cafeteria?"

She asked what was everyone's mind, and Ruby found herself curious too, and excited. Really excited to just do something with everyone, who are finally starting to focus on evil bad people, and not on each other! Or her, especially her!

Jaune glanced at Port, and watched the old man grunt, pulling out a huge folder from his coat pocket. "Our good Grimm studies professor might be a boomer, but he's got mad printing skills. So when I was crippled, me and him worked on a campaign poster. Oobleck gave us slogan ideas, and several history lessons."

Port frowned at the nickname, but brushed it off and showcased a copy.

It was Jaune's portrait, in a black and golden background, faded in together. Her boyfriend look onwards, determined frown marking complete seriousness. It was the face of a subverter, and the gaze of a lover. Some of them grabbed copies, and just eyeballed it.

Ruby included, she read the bold and enlarged captions on the bottom.

**TREAD LIGHTLY**

"Like it?" He asked, looking over her shoulder. She jolted at the sudden comfy body against her, but hummed along to her Sempai's whims. "I know right? Kinda felt paradoxically symbolic to me, plus I was really angry at Ozpin's boomerisms."

Ruby wanted to ask about some more, but Jaune was still in leader mode, and clapped his hands their attention. Like they're learning, his lot listened in. "Okay everyone! We're gonna start our democratic campaign and debate today! Look at the students in there."

They did, seeing nothing in particular, until the clear seeing arrangements were pointed out. Second, third, and fourth years were purposefully sitting away from the much larger group of first years. Apparently, the school panic two weeks ago caused legitimate age divisions. Weiss gasped beside her. "You'll see a huge contention point waiting to explode, and we're gonna make it."

Jaune held his posture up, with his other hand resting on Crocea Mors's metallic sheath. "We'll be splitting up: The Foreskin boys will head to the dormitories and library, Team CFVY will camp out in the courtyard by the statue."

"And us?" Pyrrha asked. "Lover, what are we here to do?"

"Everything, Pyr." He said, standing tall and proud. "We'll be placing posters all around Beacon, and encouraging everyone-and I mean everyone-to enter the cafeteria. I'll be making it our debate platform, it's big enough for it, and a little bit of violence. The best kind of debate platform."

Ruby squeaked, and raised her hand. Jaune raised a brow. "Yes, Pretty Girl?"

She knew nobody else was willing to speak right now, too busy absorbing the reality of an actual school wide rebellion. Ruby herself didn't understand, but she understood Goodwitch. "What about Miss Goodwitch? Won't she stop us?"

"Oh, that?" Jaune looked his speechless people over, grinning. "Me, RWBY, Nora, and Pyrrha will take care of her. I'll tell y'all how. But first…"

He waved them close, huddling together, face excitedly looking everyone over. He was in leader mode, alright. They listened too, Ruby certainly did. "Now, before we start, hows about some strategy?"

Ruby, for the next minutes afterwards, could barely understand the whirlwind of different opinions and thoughts and all in between. She contributed here and there, but she's a simple planner, and can't create super complex plan stuffs.

Like he can.

When all's said and done, and everyone walked off to do their part-Port included, who went with the boys-Jaune took her by the hand. Pyrrha too, and they both stared into his dopey grin.

"I promised to make this place my Kingdom." For once, her and Pyrrha saw eye to eye, at least, when looking into Jaune's eyes. "An Arc is a man of his word, and of the word. So, you guys wanna do this?"

Thoughtful green meet nervous silver, and for a moment, neither acknowledged the world or friends around them. Just each other, and their Jaune. Their boyfriend, and lover.

So, with their own little grins, The Invincible Girl and Cookie Loli put away their differences, and turned to the man standing tall before them. Not only tall, but confident. At the same time, in a somewhat similar pitch, they spoke.

"Yes! Yes we do!"

* * *

**_Alright boys, we've got a development chapter. Jaune has essentially become Chad now, and we'll be seeing him fight like one soon enough._**

**_Is it too meta to say that making written pornography, on the internet, for hundred of anonymous people, is kinda morbid in retrospect? Like holy shit man, i'm teaching myself english while sitting here, writing about a Gamer getting laid, then laughing to myself for like five minutes because mid lemon crafting I put down 'Roe Jogan.' God, I need help. And sleep, lots of more sleep._**

**_Also, google docs are hella sick, because I type too fast and end up leaving readable but disordly words here and there. Like 'beucuase' or 'Gynlda.' _**

**_Little else is here too note, other than that Im gonna have Jaune de'Arc be switched to Jaune D'Arc cus it sounds cooler. _**

**_Things are gonna be rocking now, and even more so next chapter, identity politics r great._**

**_Anyways, I'm gonna take a walk, and post this chapter._**

**_ Questions? Comments? Ideas? let me know, until then? See you later._**


	14. For The Truth

Glynda Goodwitch enjoyed watching young children eat their lunch, always had.

This is where things cultivate and grow: friendships, enemies, rivals, loves. It starts over a plate of food, and ends with the killers of tomorrow discussing their latest drama or success.

She toiled not, as such inconveniences aren't on her mind, and haven't been for many, many years. She's instead a paragon of Ozpin's virtue, a valiant defender of Beacon and unlike _him_, willing to follow every order to a precise detail. Never to betray, and never to abandon.

It's fortunate that Ozpin appreciates her dedication, and rewards loyal efforts in corralling and disciplining the students when, well, improper behaviour takes center stage. It's a given with these children, who must develop themselves to eventually handle even the worst demons imaginable and unimaginable. The creatures who go bump in the night, ending the peace and security you've once known.

Like-

She hissed to herself, not wishing to devolve into memories better left cold and rotted. In the darkness and without the time of day it so didn't deserve. _He_ didn't deserve.

Ozpin understands this, it's why she's obtained such a powerful position in her school of graduation, acting as the premium enforcer towards Beacon Academies combative success. She trained the children to spar, to battle and make use of their unique abilities. Systematically churning out newborn talent and competency without any fanfare. It has went wonderfully during her fourteen years of loyalty, and servitude, to her Headmaster.

Until another Arc entered her life, and made a big mess of her Headmaster's work, floundering atop cafeteria tables and declaring himself-profoundly so, she wonders where he caught on-unable to process dialogue due to his absent foreskin. It manufactured a schoolwide dilemma and brought her that same old headache once again. The familiarity was annoyingly uncanny.

Not only the rumor of 'Mr. Foreskin Man' occur, in this very cafeteria no less, but Jaune compounded everything afterwards by destroying his wall and starting a riot. All before having a psychotic break after smoking marijuana. It's insanity, of every form.

He deserved her scorn, and so she thanks Ozpin to this day for giving her the privileges of punishing that unruly Arc like she never could before. It awoke her more developed characteristics, and honestly spiced up her life. Never could tell anyone alive, however, as admitting to finding meaning in an Arc is her emotional heresy. It was then, it is now.

Though it was true Glynda knew what she does is... subversive in some fashion. Only she punched down, and forcibly stopped school girls from clawing their eyes out. Essentially? She can justify that to herself.

She had no regrets: every order bestowed upon her was fulfilled, leaving no stone unturned and no bodily function left unabused. Jaune hurt, and he stayed like that many times, but it was all for the best. Ozpin told her as much. Yet…

He didn't like the lengths she went to, and that made her worry. Also confused.

Wasn't her point, as disciplinarian and combat instructor, to mold the uncooperative into shape? He most of all, as Glynda could see the equal parts potential and unruly behaviour in the Arc. Ozpin obviously noticed it first, it's why he assigned him personal punishment. Which got no complaints on her part.

Yet she's worried about repeating the process, or harassing Jaune in anyway again, as Ozpin has yet to really come down from on high. Not even to address his student body after the commotion.

Glynda felt almost offended at her Headmaster's current callousness, as she herself never got this behaviour much. Their school's probationary history teacher came to mind, and his blatant insistence-right before Ozpin finally sent him off-that Glynda was Opzin's puppet. She remembered feeling equal parts humored and enthused by the insult.

Despite what that bookworm Oobleck remarks, or insinuates in casual conversation, Glynda was an independent body from Ozpin, and made her own decisions. It's why she not only completed the rough treatment Ozpin assigned her, but went above and beyond and continued that, constantly.

Jaune is no different, and If anything, he's so similar that Glynda couldn't help but beat him, and his ridiculous lot of crazy young women.

Surprisingly, not coming from any of them besides Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos. Which for the record, baffles her mind still: a four time regional tournament champion is a legitimate disturbance to Beacon's functional peace. Instead of being a stand-up student.

The gothic lolita rubbed her in several aggravatingly wrong ways, as Summer Rose was much calmer in comparison to her daughter, Glynda feels. But then again, it could be the Xiao Long in the foolish girl, they're just a rowdy bunch in general.

So she beat them, and took plenty of enjoyment in their suffering, while paradoxically hoping that-deep down-they rethink their poor behaviour and calm themselves. And just simply obey, that if Jaune would just obey, he'd-

Once again, memories. Ozpin promised her never again, they've got the fortunes of new Arc, a new life to watch grow and prosper. She understood it completely, yet doubted herself sometimes.

How much of Jaune's anti-social behaviour is at fault? And would…-

She shook her head.

No, does Ozpin fully understand the provocative nature of the teams around the boy? She felt doubt claw in, if not loosely.

Ozpin never met the girls like she has. Hasn't truly come down from his tower to watch, and interpret the children in ways she has. He simply waltzes around, with coffee or cane or something in between, and breeds compliance on a fantastically strong charisma. It's why she's loyal to him, and promptly squashed that doubt down.

Still: Ozpin overestimated Jaune's willpower, and Glynda ignored it. She acted on his orders, and he waited for the pieces to fall into place, hoping that some much needed discipline would build a beautiful puzzle-art of a morally righteous knight. It's what Beacon needs, he said.

Yet they couldn't have expected the pieces to essentially disappear from the board, and instead bloom into something far more foriegn, and yet all the more similar. It made her blood boil, and Ozpin emotional. Which again, hasn't happened for fourteen years. He's kept relative composure in the time hence.j

But Glynda Goodwitch had to hold firm, and believe in the righteousness of the plan. Thus, staring off into the student body, who had themselves reacted to their Beacon's recent shakeup, she cleared her mind.

Whatever-and whenever-Ozpin does to settle his children, Jaune, and anything else disturbing the status quo? Goodwitch shall support, and enforce with extreme prejudice. And sometimes, might even enjoy it.

A small smile, indulgently savage, creeped upon her face. It made her reach for her wand, and-

….

….

….

What? Where'd it go? Who-

She whirled about in place, eyes afire and heart beating. The student body didn't notice her trepidation quite yet, but in order to keep the peace, Glynda needs the proper armament for her semblance, otherwise her power cannot be focused! She growled, and barked out. "Hello? Who took it?"

The students nearby quieted down, and slowly the entire cafeteria glanced in her direction. Curious, and infuriatingly so. "All of you! Where is it?!-"

"Where's what?"

"My wand!" She shouted, turning to the voice. "One of you took it, and I will painfully punish you for-"

By the cafeteria doorway, Blake Belladonna's shadow clone wisped to her side, with her wand in her hands! She had the nerve to poorly hide a smug grip too. Glynda sputtered for a moment, and grasped the air for substance, power walking to her.

The treacherous Faunus pushed the cafeteria door open, and slammed it behind her. Glynda turned to her student body, glaring, and gave them a single warning.

"Don't." She hissed, hearing a few startled intakes of breath. "Don't you leave this cafeteria until I say so, or else I will violently extend my ire to all ye who grace my sight. Now stay!"

Nobody moved-good-while she kicked the door open, roaring in annoyance and righteous fury. The contact was focused enough to use her semblance somewhat, and it caused the doors great strife. Including any poor soul in the flight trajectory of said doors. Luckily, that didn't occur.

What did, though, is a minor brain aneurysm. Glynda could barely comprehend the abnormality for a moment, as in the place of Miss Belladonna's annoying smirk, she saw Ruby standing a distance off, holding her wand and grinning big. No one else appeared, but she couldn't be bothered to care.

No, Glynda roared, and made demands. "Ruby Rose! Do you have any idea of what you're doing right now?! This is endangering the civility of our school!"

She didn't say anything, keeping that damneningly self-assured grin plastered. it angered her further. "Answer me, you strawberry themed fiend!"

"Fine! You know what, Goodwitch?!" Ruby sassed, waving her wand around. "I think you're a...a shitty person!"

Glynda gasped, and growled. "What did you just say-"

The wand reached for the heavens, and the profoundly rebellious young girl kept it there for a long moment. Bringing it down with a flourish, and pointing towards Glynda vengefully. The child of Summer Rose has become an enigma, and she blamed Jaune for it already! "I said what's on my mind, like an adult! A woman who knows what she wants and likes."

"And I, G-Goodbitch." She stuttered, but it baffled Glynda all the same. "Am _fucking_ tired of your _braindead bullshit-cunt-asshole ways! _You're the big gay and I think you're pure evil!"

"...What…?" Glynda still processed that, not believing Ruby Rose could ever speak such malarky. "Where's this coming from?!-"

"THE HEART!" She roared, and ran off. Glynda quickly kept stride, grimacing at the trouble of even keeping up with a pure demonic sugar girl. Without her semblance boosting her. "I learned that you don't care about being a good person! And that you're a fake intellectual and psychic vampire! Jaune told me to tell you that!"

"I never claimed to be a philosopher, brat! I'm here to make you powerful fighters against the dark!-"

"Liar!" Ruby screeched, pulling forwards again. Glynda didn't like how quickly they're moving through the courtyard, and how she'll soon rely on her Aura for stamina. "You're a wolf in sheep's clothing! A big ugly meanie face abuser who hates children! You make the world a worse place!"

"How could you say something so wrong with such utter seriousness-"

"It is NOT wrong! Jaune is right and you're wrong! He'll take care of us, of _me_."

Glynda couldn't say anything for a moment, but quickly cackled to the sky, still running and chasing the pouty sugar brat keeping distant infront of her. "Please, honey. I'd recommend not trusting Arc men, you'll turn out better in the long run."

Ruby squeaked further rebellion, and Glynda couldn't help but growl in the anguish of this profession's ridiculousness. "Even if you weren't saying that so you can beat us up later, Jaune is still gonna end Ozpin's rule! And I believe in him!"

"Until when, girl?" She was bitter, annoyed. "He won't live forever, they never do. In the end, Jaune might just forsake whatever relationship you've assumed was there, or could be there. You're most likely just a tool for his leadership!"

Ruby flashed glinting silver in her direction, and the intensity of her absolute contempt harboured within them gave Glynda pause. "You aren't?! Eh!? You basically worship Ozpin! Hypocrite, gay hypocrite!"

This wasn't getting anywhere, and only served to anger her, so Glynda Aura boosted her movements, nearly reaching Ruby. A few broad strokes more and she could practically feel the edges of a silky red cloak. Yet when she tried a grab for it, Ruby glanced back, grinning at Glynda's continual grimace.

"Nope! I'm fast as fri-_fuck_, boi!" The immoral little brat giggled to herself, and before Glynds could enact punishment for both insubordination and general vulgarity, Ruby finally boosted herself away, nearly reaching the edges of the courtyard. And…

Oh dear, she was heading to Emerald Forest, wasn't she? Glynda felt her stomach twist in dismay and mounting disillusionment at the memory of a rational Rose lineage. Being wrapped up with this speed demon's newfangled defiance. She rushed onwards still, though, as the combat instructor-and architectural quality keeper, honestly-of Beacon needed a weapon.

She pulled up her scroll, and used its voice over function for poorly shouting out a message to her distantly unproductive Headmaster, who hopefully finds incentive to address these ruffians and not leave her to finish this one. She's only one woman, and Ozpin has to confront his child's antics at some point, even if it reduces him to a man on high, a punching bag for Jaune's little subversion party.

And furthermore, Glynda has slowly realized over this quick period of chasing school children, and thinking about Arcs, that she's allowed these leeways because-and she's barely coping with it still-Ozpin is missing something. Nothing else can explain this wave of incompetence, or not responding to her nightly check up calls even though she calls at least five times since Ozpin hasn't been talking to her these past two weeks.

Oobleck might be right. The foolish bookworm historian always had a way to find something out, and cause them to react. Usually poorly, like now. He said this whole scenario, their own disciplinary system, Ozpin's system, was only doing what it does because Jaune is an Arc.

And now? Remembering her Headmaster's troubled face, when walking back from first confronting Jaune at the stairs... Glynda is starting to believe that. If…

If she thinks on it for long, it'll bloom doubt once again. So Glynda Goodwitch-again-must have faith that her Headmaster shall fix these issues, and collect himself accordingly. He always is able to organize others, it's why this school has existed for so long, and why everything goes down the drain when he leaves. Or remains silent.

The pain in her soul, feet, legs, and all the things that could reach her mind-since she wanted to complain-was roared out in extreme prejudice. Fueled not only by the ever distant red cloaked fiend on the run, but at the man behind this brewing disaster, and Ozpin's educational failings.

"I despise you, Arc!" She hissed, roaring to men she wished she'd never heard of, let alone felt things about. "Curse you and your womanizing proclivities!"

* * *

"Monty on high," Jaune whistled, taking a good gander at the mess their belated target left in her wake. Coming out of an outside pillar's shadow with his other girls. "Absolutely fuckall demolished, you're lucky we got you outta there, Blake."

Yang snickered, and joined in on the give Blake last-second-attention-time, much to the girl's annoyance, and flushed face. "Blakey did wonders! We didn't even need to mug the bitch!" She rocked her partner back and forth, while he and Weiss looked on in only slight bemusement. Since they've kinda seen this shtick for awhile now, and can spontaneously connect together on small things here and there.

Like Yang getting elbowed back by Blake, who strutted totally classy-like to Nora and Pyrrha. They themselves were just amused in general. "Ugh, I just can't believe that worked, and that I'm alive! Did you see me grin at her? I actually did that! I bested the oppressor!"

"Good job, cat woman." Weiss hummed, smirking. "Wonderful job fighting the human menace, especially when you let a _human_ lolita go on a joyride to the forest with your 'oppressor.'"

Ouch, that didn't go well with their faunus friend. Nora tried some super fluffy comforting, but Blake pushed her away, and simply stormed off to Yang's back, using the frowning sunny dragon as a meat shield from criticism. Fortunately, she had nothing to say, which was cemented with the pointed look he gave her. Any trace of rebellion squashed itself then, as whatever leeway he had-in the social sense-took effect. Yang wanted to play her human ally role, but Jaune put his palm up and derailed their derailing.

Jaune clicked his tongue at the heiress, and felt extremely pleased when she caught his lazy gaze. Wiess was super confused, and a little apprehensive, compounded more so when he sauntered up to her. "Hey, Snow Angel?"

She wrinkled her nose, another indignant squawk through the works. "I'm not-"

_Flick._

His other girls stared, in an interesting cocktail ranging from the uncertain surprise of Nora, Yang's barely hidden sniggering, Pyrrha's satisfied humm, and Blake's sneaky little smirk from behind her human meat shield. "Ow! What the dust-"

He delivered another flick, Aura once more intensifying the big hurty his poor Snow Angel must be feeling. Grinning when she groaned, rubbing her hopefully achy forehead.

Weiss stood there for a moment, grumbling to herself and letting pale blue-white Aura stuff heal the little red flick-point dot over. When it did, she glared at him with her own pale blue eyes, definitely not happy. "You foolish, uncultured brute!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes! She stressed, rubbing her little love poke around, and moaning in misery at whatever feel it gave her. "What could I have possibly done to offend you?! I was respectful and truthful!"

"You twisted some stuff to fit your narrative, then you threw it back in Blake's face because you have a personal gripe with her personality." Jaune thought on that, getting his noggin joggin. "Or politics, since they're basically one and the same."

From Yang's behind, a pussy-cat expressed its pussyness, to the complete audience of herself, since Jaune gave the potential fucks he had to the local wildlife, and strapped a bomb to it.

Almost literally. Almost. "But basically, there's no need to oppress our kitty-cat, especially when she follows my command and does what I say to precise details."

Weiss frowned at the word choice, and it deepened when he grinned at her _face choice_. "Only Ruby can outrun Goodwitch for long enough to radicalize the moderates, and institute a One Jaunty State. Which is what I might call it, if I'm still feeling super confident in myself."

"Oh?" Weiss snorted, then glanced at the other girls for approval. "He's confident now, is he?"

Jaune saw the banter for what it was: Weiss hasn't gotten to play with the proverbial waters of, uh, he guessed his personality cult? She got to make fun of Ren and Neptune, and maybe the other boys a little bit, but she's never directly prodded at the man pushing the cause to victory. So, Weiss-like the trad con waifu she apparently was-played into their secret social games, testing it out.

It's less their social games, on second thought, and more like Jaune grinning and touching women at the correct time and place.

Sometimes one, sometimes two, sometimes spoons. Or he spoons, whichever sounded better in his head.

That said, he leaned down, a couple inches up and away from Weiss's frowny face.

…

"H-hey." She said, averting her eyes from his ocean blues, which probably were hella dilated and scary looking. Pyrrha says they look like moonshards or some shit. "This proximity i-is very uncalled for-"

"What's even _more_ uncalled for." He started, gently grasping her chin, leaning down a bit further and forcing those unstable pale-blues to subsume into his. "Is your blatant disregard for my authority, and using it to push your own agenda, contrary to mine. Have you forgotten?"

Weiss was an enigma: for their several semesters together, they've all collectively agreed that she has a stubborn and prideful personality, and make fun of her for that. All the time, since it's pretty well deserved.

So when she growled at him, he knew something was up. Namely, the heavy blush on her cheeks, and the breathy pant in her voice. Weiss's bitchmode preset was being subverted by her inner nubile housewife, it seemed. "N-o! I have not!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Then tell me it."

…

…

Panting. He could feel her swallow a cesspool of spit down her throat. "Your a..authority...yes? That's what it is…?"

He thought about it for a moment, then put away his lazy face, switching to something more controlling, more primal. The little tremors of her little icy-angel body told him quite a bit.

Only when her dainty white fingers dug into his hardened hand, did Jaune hum along. "Snow Angel?"

"I...I don't w-ant that name-"

"Too bad." He snarled, squeezing her chin just a little. "When you are under _my_ command, and integrate with _my_ people, you will cooperate with _me_ until I say otherwise. Do I make myself clear?"

Weiss let loose a cracky whimper, gripping that hand deathly tight. Eyes dilated and glossy, cheeks redder than the blood of Faunus coal miners.

She wasn't speaking, only starring, and whispering. "Hey, Snow Angel, did you get that?"

…

"...Yes…" She whispered, shaky, yet still tinged with stubbornness. "I...I did."

"And who're you telling this too?"

Weiss heated up, gasping. "You-"

He squeezed some more, and the drama evened out again, as she panted and shook under his influence.

God fucking dammit, her legs were crossing together under her skirt. He didn't want an icy masochist waifu, but _oh well. _"Whose 'You?'"

"Y-you. Jaune…" Weiss choked, slacking a bit. "You, Jaune Arc. I understand you. C-could we stop this harassment now?"

Jaune glanced at the others, and found them equally wanting this bully session to end. Cringing and shaking their heads 'no' at his raised brow.

They did have a school to radicalize, after all. Jaune nodded, and gently let his Icy-pain waifu loose.

She relaxed completely then, and hugged herself tightly, highly conflicted. The other girls glanced at each other worriedly, but they left the girl to stew in whatever hole of emotions she dug herself into.

Weiss wanted an answer, and Jaune delivered.

He'll always deliver, that's why he snapped his fingers again. Gaining their attention and signaling them to follow along.

Silently, his gaggle of technicolored waifus followed, whispering unintelligible gibberish to one another and the shaken Icy-pain waifu, but nothing else. Jaune found not one of these girls-Yang or otherwise-willing to call him out on that blatant control tactic. It's profound, and it was doing wonders to his testosterone levels. Absolute fucking dopamine, man.

Right before he had his gaggle enter through the open doorway, and greeted the banterous student body farting around inside, Jaune took his people into account one more time.

Blake was neutral, if not prone to eyeball him. Then hiss and look away when he had the gaul to look back.

Yang kept the stare, unlike her partner, and often tilted her head in confusion and annoyance at his antics. Only getting a grin and shrug for her troubles. No followed up rebellion though.

Nora and Pyrrha had pretty similar smiles, and would likely smile for him, even if he told them to murder the Valen High Council.

And Weiss? She still held her tiny arms under her tiny chest, face flush and grimacing downwards in a violent internal conflict. Her struggles made him want to do things, so he quickly avoided further eye harassment and collected his thoughts.

**I'm really glad that just happened.**

Oh yeah?

**Yeah: notice how their demeanor is instantly centered around silence and obedience towards you? You know how hard that is for these people?**

Jaune hummed, then cracked a grin, finding that to be real accurate. It made sense.

He _came_, he saw. He came, he _saw_.

**Pft. Then praised The Lord?**

In his own way. Now he's _breaking_ the _law_.

Jaune quietly-with that song now in his head-strut into the cafeteria, surely with his subordinates in tow.

It took a moment, but they quickly began to notice their presence, and the fact they're completely armed to the huntsman standard.

Jaune fully stopped the little conversations booming across the walls above when he stepped up to an empty chair, then proceeded to stomp up some poor group of first year's long table. Confidently, he stared at the baffled masses eyeballing the Arcborne enigma back, head high and back straight.

Jaune couldn't afford incompetence when trying to dethrone the incompetent, after all, so he kept it up. Angering a few when he occasionally punted some kid's drink across the way, yet having them silenced when Pyrrha and Nora immobilized. It's time he spoke up.

With an Arc grin, fashionably large, he held his open palm out to them, purposefully swaggering into his stride across the tables. It showed some kind of charisma, and sheer provocation this stunt required. That which the he's developed, and hopes to maintain. "Good morin' Beacon Academy! How're y'all doing?"

Silence was his answer at first, then some more whispers and curiosity. Jaune continued. "Yes, I am the Mr. Foreskin Man you've heard so much about, and sometimes even see."

Laughter, but surprisingly? Not to his complete detriment: they're a little more than curious now, more-like interested in this weird anomaly prancing around post-Glynda's exit. Jaune liked it, and put his finger digits together, open handed.

"Do take note, however: What you've just witnessed was my people, my group of warriors, strategically liberating you from that awful woman's influence. Have you noticed that? And more importantly ..."

He pushed his palms together, frowning. "Have you looked at yourselves lately? How separated you all are?"

More rambling, as the student body all around glanced at each other. Friend to friend, team to team, table to table. Now more than ever, everything was sectioned off between two sides: the hoarde of long tabled first years, to sporadic gaggles of second, third, and fourth years in the back. Already, the sides began their glares, and general unrest.

Jaune sighed, capitalizing on the unrest, and quelling the strung nerves in his stomach. He's doing pretty good so far. "You're divided, and embittered by the lack of reason, of order. Ozpin has yet to answer any of you, has he?"

A resounding agreement, good. "Neither has his oppressive dominatrix, and that's the problem, isn't it? Whether you're a first year or not, we can all agree: the actions of our Headmaster, the lack of rationality, and the resulting chaos plaguing our student body, must not stand."

A nice and manly cheer sounded about, and Jaune wished his boys were here to raise hell with 'em. Fortunately, they're raising awareness with the others, so it's all good. "This makes us a house divided, and we all know the implications of that. Never good."

More cheers, some 'hear-hear!'s going around. His girls were absolutely mesmerized right now, and it's fucking glorious.

"So here's my proposition." He slammed his hands together, infusing the action with the faintest traces of Aura, letting loose a booming thunderclap of light all around. It's doing wonders for their attention spans. "Who-regardless of current political leanings-wishes for a debate to take place here: between the lowly Jaune D'Arc before you, and our distant Headmaster? As a way to find The Truth, and potentially place the stability of this institution into the _right_ man's hands?"

He stuck his index finger up, and raised them a patient brow. "All those in favor, say 'I'-"

"I!" They shouted, men and women, boys and girls, beginners in training to near ways graduates. Nora and Pyrrha joined along too, really gettin' into this.

Jaune grinned, and pointed his finger-swaddled in potent white light-all around him. To the little guy, to the big group. "Then right now, as you are, get as many of our student body here as possible, regardless of class, age, relation, or schoolwide obligation. Text them or steal them, it doesn't matter."

"What does." He stressed, zooming his finger in on a random student below him, the guy's friends chuckling quietly at the spooked looked on his face. "Is whether or not you're looking for change, and if that change is something lookin' like me. So! Make your choice: will you take part in your civil obligations to this professional institution, or will you let responsible and trueborn huntsman in the making take the lead and leave the stragglers in the dust?"

Without any hesitation, the cafeteria exploded into commotion, some rushing out excitedly, and most chatter chattering together and texting their buddies and teams not present.

As for his waifu team. They seemed pretty numbed out, besides Nora and Pyrrha. Never has Jaune seen their resident heiress so pouty, and it was still doing things to his ego. Because he's gotta be real for a second:

What he just did? It took a lot. Jaune grabbed at his beating heart, and prayed that no one saw the sweat pooling on his forehead. Using big words and fancy moves he's learned from Grimm Tube took a fuckton outta him.

Also, Jaune would have to admit that he might've taken a little inspiration from his enemy. Not too much though! Ozpin just kinda had some good fundamentals for stuff. Like walking, and looking good, and controlling flesh people. Especially women.

**Dangerous flex, but okay.**

Jaune doesn't wanna hear it, not when everybody is doing everything and he's starting to feel the doubts ah' comin' in. No sir.

**Fine, but you're still a womanizer.**

No idea what he's talking about, so Jaune just rode the left over emotional feel goods, and tried very hard not to stress out. He's gotta debate the fucking _Leader of The Hunstmen World_ in Vale. No biggie, no sir.

Jaune guessed he's just gonna have to man up. Should've cleaned his room or something before hand, cuz until then he's gonna be standing here nice and pretty-like, starting a civil war between him and the obligatory stress. _And Ozpin_

Jeez, the horrors of what Ozpin would do if he got the faintest sniff of Jaune's own weakness. Definitely not cash money.

Oh! He should text Oobleck about this, he's basically the councilor guy. At least, he's Jaune's councilor guy. Never has the Arc seen Oobleck talk to anyone else, so he could only assume.

That said, Jaune pulled up his scroll, and sent him a text. Squinting to himself through the din of loud people being loud.

* * *

Vale's midday sun looked wonderfully uncovered, and it'd appear a wonderful time to socialize in its unconventional splendor.

Oobleck found the little moments as such are particularly meaningful. So he had no issue sitting here at a local cafe, drinking fine-quality coffee and talking to Vale News Network reporter Lisa lavender. Watching her quietly sip and slurp a similar concoction of coffee beans as himself. Only, Oobleck wasn't that coffee driven right now, not when things were on his mind.

Important things, like his current unemployment, an interview with VNN, and the current crisis happening at Beacon Academy. Though, calling Jaune's rebellion a 'crisis' isn't very respectful. He'd claim very much the otherwise, and Oobleck could see why.

He just is a factual person, the history teacher: and it's factual to assume the spontaneity in Jaune Arc taking the reins of an _entire _school of monster hunters sound like a horrific pipe dream from afar. Especially if you're the average layman watching the news, or an out-of-the-loop Councilman trying to figure out the state of Beacon. It's why he's here, actually.

"So, Doctor Oobleck." Lisa put down her drink, staring seriously at him, and squishing a dainty spoon around her brownish liquid periodically. "What's the _real _reason you wanted to have a personal chat? You know that weeks after a story is out, we can't just roll back and pretend it's important again. We need _interesting _things for ratings. Although..."

The woman stared warming up not long ago, after enough vaguely political banter went back and forth. "I do like your interesting take on the Mountain Glenn tragedy, and how it might just be connected to the seperation of Vale and it's hunstmen schools. My father wouldn't talk much about it, and harbors some radical opinions on Beacon himself."

"That doesn't worry you?" He wondered, curious, and glanced at the definitely _not obvious _Council Guards chilling nearby across the street. Sure, they're not supposed to be a inherently 'stealthy' organization of veteran husntmen and soldiers in serivice to Vale's Council, but Oobleck would've expected something a tad more discreet then hiding inbetween shopping stores. "Your father is a highly influential man, and so too your news organization."

Four men, draped in long green coats, and wearing wind-dust fueled gas masks. They used to be a lot more common, Oobleck remembers, as they're what constitute what counts as the High Council's personal enforcers. Now? Like he told her: they're reduced to political body guards, left to fart in wake of important political figures and associates. And _solely _them.

Lisa hummed, tapping her coffee cup's edge, and looked at him oddly familiar to whenever she reported some 'breaking news' story once more, like he was the projector giving her the information dump that she'll _herself_ dump to the Valen people. "I hope you're willing to talk much more _personally, _Doctor Oobleck, as I hate to dully politicize a meet together with an individual as fascinating as yourself. It's why I care not what my father says over the dinner table, or grumbles about in his free time."

"Yet you aren't adverse to _non_-dully talking politics? Especially now?"

"Especially now." She nodded. "You'll find someone's politics-and reaction to news stations in general-reflect a lot about them as a person. You see..." Lisa frowned in thought, sipping at her coffee again, almost half way downing the drink so far. She tapped the edge once again, getting a second wind when the fine Mistrali-ware clinked in tandem with her disturbance, and thus continued that instense gaze.

It must be terribly difficult to keep secrets from her, he mused.

"Words are one thing, but actions?" Lisa shook her head, sighing. "Father hasn't done anything ever since Mountain Glenn, and Vale's eventual rise in illegal commandeering and black market trade ever since then is evidence of that. Fascinatingly, we even _know _some of the figureheads of the criminal affairs, and still hear of their plundering today."

Oobleck hummed along, sipping at his coffee now, and rolling the name's 'r' out with his lazy drawl. "Individuals such as _Roman Torchwick _for example. Men who've betrayed both the academies _and _The High Council. It's a shame." And he meant that too, from the bottom of his aching heart.

"Yes, Indeed!" Lisa was excited, and it made him raise a brow. "To think that once amazing titans of virtue and Valen Democracy could split through the cracks, hiding in the shadows of the people's minds, so _close, _and yet _so unknown..._"

...

She sipped her coffee some more, and in lieu of his silent frown, Lisa finished her drink, dabbing a napkin on her face. When her piercing gaze returned from its heavenly self-satisfaction of caffeine enjoyment, an electric yellow _demanding _stimulation, and meet his gaze, she stopped.

And stared, leaning forward. Oobleck could swear that her breathing abated itself.

...

...

...

That wasn't a regular look. It made her seem feral in her drive. Which, in all honesty? That'd likely be the case. "Doctor Oobleck?"

He pushed his glasses in. Calm and collected, no jolts and fried nerves. "Lisa Lavender?"

She flipped her hair, and licked her lips. Curious, attentive, and almost mystified. "Have you...ever kept a _secret?_ Something that would better be left unsaid? You know what I mean, right...?"

"...Well." Oobleck leaned back, tapping his lap-rapidly, a coping mechanism if you will-while loosing himself in thought. The High Council Guards, Who now openly glanced his way, made good time across the street. If not for his pension for detail within the madness, he'd never see the group of emerald warriors shift through the crowd. It was nearly the vytal festival, after all, and the festivities were increasing all the more.

Dragging in people from all over, sometimes colorful, and sometimes more interesting then stone-cold defenders of the politician man. The group of four crossed the street, and casually took themselves a table far off from their own, the far right corner of the patio area.

A blip in the system, people merely glanced at them for the briefest of moments, before shrugging to themselves and enjoying their food and drink.

Do they trust them? Or, have they just accepted their watchers? Oobleck _knew _they watched too: the nights spent laughing away the tiredness with his team echoed across his mind.

The simpler times, when the men in the green-cloaks carried them back to their dorms after causing a ruckus, all planned and methodically enacted.

Just to have fun, to _be young_. When he wasn't the simple historian, but a young man with his friends, learning to affect the world around them. Good times, hopeful times.

He'll-

A hand, small yet driven, landed atop his own. Lisa's body leaned over the table, and her eyes twinkled with that unholy curiosity. Oobleck frowned, and pulled away. "I apologize, that was a moment of personal weakness. Do repeat the question?"

Lisa pulled back. "Actually..." she hummed, tapping the coffe cup again. This time louder, methodical. "I'd like to ask another one, if you will."

In a seamless moment, Lisa's hand slid below the table, and her guardsmen stood up. Quickly, they corralled before a waiter, and whatever they hissed, it caused the poor fool to shake and yelp out an affirmative. The waiter quickly headed into the shop, closing the door and locking it behind him.

With the man gone, a guardsmen stepped forward. From underneath his cover, an armored grasp slid forth, crackling with electric dust. Though most people still remained oblivious, the quick-and _thundering_-burst of pale blue flashing away sight caught attention instantly. In shock, fear, and apprehension, they watched the green-cloaks stand there, breaths heavy under their dust masks.

"_Go._" One demanded, voice crackled and robotic, an aspect of the mask's inbuilt transceiver, If Oobleck remembered correctly. "_Federal Investigation_. _Leave Immediately._"

They did, without any screams or shouts, just sputtering fear and confusion. Those who refused to go, however, were promptly grabbed by their collar, and thrown to the curb. Any defiance was lost then, as stragglers ran off in fright. Oobleck felt the jolts come back, telling him he could fight, but he held it down. Not yet.

Lisa smiled, and motioned for her guardsmen to come on by. Which they did, and grabbed several seats from several empty tables. The spectacle cleared people away for well over a hundred feet. Remarkable, and frustrating.

He once asked _why _these things could occur, and then remembered-

"If you're wondering..." Lisa played with her spoon, light smile on her face. "The Council makes good use of Schnee Dust Company supply, and has a wonderful selection of Aura-empowered leaders and huntsman to enforce it's Will. Which, as you can see, is _unquestionably _the law. Regardless of political faction, these men and women are the collective defenders of our federal establishment."

For the moment, her spoon clanked into the cup. She kept on smiling. "But you know that, don't you, Bartholomew?"

Oh dear, it's begun. "As in, do I know that people are compliant to authority?"

Laughing, delighted and slowly transitioning into something a tad more seriously sultry. "Not_ just _that. Something else, something a little older."

She flicked her hair again, this time smirking. "Father has kept the records of Beacon Academy's older generations of huntsmen, admitted pre-second wave Mountain Glenn expansion effort. Here." Old, dusky folders of yore came out one guardsmen's coat, perhaps _just _for added effect. They were huge, and fraying at the edge. "They contain anything from individual names, to graduation dates, to even _personal _details about students' abilities."

"So, this is how you know of me?-"

"It's exciteably _queer _that the broader Kingdom doesn't. But father said it was to kept_ some _sembalance of order in wake of..._federal _disagreements." More tapping, she was exciting herself all on her own, now. "The official story is The High Council thought blending federal and hunstman military bodies together was an 'authoritarian' blending of government."

Oobleck snorted, and glanced at the silent sentinels watching over him, breathing deep and cloudy. All bought and sold for these foolish elites. "I wholeheartedly agree on the _idea_ of that story, at least."

Humming. She's capitalized on something. "Interesting again! As you're one of the Atlas-Vale representatives Team JOGR was assigned to be, it makes me wonder if Mountain Glenn _did _seperate the academy from Council influence. An educated historian indeed!"

"Is that why you accepted my invitation to meet?" He asked, expecting this behavior, but nonetheless still flustered by it all. "To rediscover my importance to the government? Or anything not related to Beacon's Headmaster?"

Lisa shook her head, frowning. "No, not necessarily. This is just a..._curiosity _of mine that father often indulges, and this one in particular? _Insanely profound! _It blows my mind that _you _wished to talk to _me_."

"Oh?"

"_Bartholomew Oobleck._" She whispered. "I might've missed the opportunity to interview the Arc_, _but to have you come to me personally? Without any clear motives? Oh, good Doctor...It makes the journalist in me _tingle _with curiosity." She waved her spoon around, and Oobleck seriously wondered how these guards could say they're protecting something worthwhile.

Then he remembered the lien stuffed sky high in their pockets, and was cynically satisfied. "Do you have any connections to Jaune Arc, Oobleck? Do you remember how it was like to have a team? Do you remember _The Council?_ Yes?"

How obnoxious. If her father didn't funnel money and influence to her in _considerable _amounts, she'd never even grace his radar to tolerate.

Mister Lavender is a reclusive and brittle man, after all, and they never got casual conversation with him. Only missions and deadlines. But from what he's found? Lisa is his shining jewel: theres a reason VNN hired her so early, in a hardly professional career life.

It might just be a testament to Ozpin's stupidity when he thought _Jaune _of all people could properly represent Beacon's interests in the public eye.

Well, the Jaune _then_, he supposed, as Oobleck is acting as the boy's partial ambassador.

All he needed to do was play nice with the unstable reporter woman, and secure council _with _The Council. If they hear of Jaune's rebellion, perhaps some measure of cooperation could occur, and secure Vale's future. _Together. _

Or, with Jaune at the top of a new system. A less...'Democratic' system, so to speak.

Then again, Democracy was a shame anyways, so Oobleck had little sympathy, and let loose a lazy drawl. "What makes you say there's anything _to _remember?"

She slammed her spoon on the table, not liking the deflection, a creature of the truth. "There is. And I'm appalled that you'd come take my time and lie to me about it."

"Ah." He winced, destroying his own purpose for being here, with his _own _stupidity, it seems. He had to remember: tolerating Councilman Lavender's daughter, and the reformed green-cloaks, could get Jaune the institutional support he needs. "I'm sorry, but please specify what you mean?"

Jaune promised to try his best, and Oobleck will _always _honor an Arc promise, even if it's antithetical to _all _aspects of a simple historian's life. So he'll play his part against the system, like a good friend should.

Lisa lost her humor and joy completely, and leaned in, frowning. "I mean _you,_ Bartholomew Oobleck, and the fact you reigned as Colonization Director of Mountain Glenn for _two years._"

He felt his soul shrivel up, and the jolt send his hand in his lap into a hay wired frenzy. The Grimm, the screams, the betrayed and forsaken.

Because she...

She told the truth: seventeen years ago, he might've been put in a position as such...

But...

But it was compromise! She couldn't possibly understand. Not even _they _were allowed to understand. Not them, not even Team STRQ. They were simply told to _obey._

Oobleck shook his head. He was the historian, and nothing else. "Irrelevant. I have something more-"

"Merlot, and his Mantle sponsors, gained prominence under your watch, Oobleck. How is this _not _important to now, to _everything_-"

Oobleck felt the stress take it's toll, and he spat back. "Because unlike _you_, woman, I don't emotionalize the past, I _document _it."

She hissed. "Your settlement's failure, historian?-"

"It was never _my _settlement to begin with. I never deserved such a position." He collected himself again, calm and patient like before. It was for the best, even if it hurt. "I filled a void a better man left, a man who built and maintained that fledging settlement with care I could never replicate. I take _full_ responsibility for my mistakes, and wish to make it up to...well, everyone."

For not noticing things sooner, and wasting _his _Kingdom's resources. Oobleck was calm, but inside that old familar sting came back, and it was right at bay.

Lisa scoffed. "Everyone has forgotten you, it's been fourteen years and it was a small colony within the mountains. Most of the survivors moved to Atlas anyways, as it was a joint operation. As _you _would know." She rubbed her forehead, angrily sighing. "So let's reset for just a moment here, and let me ask: why are you talking to me? I'm a journalist, and daughter to a member of The Council you failed. That _Ozpin failed. _Why are you here?"

...

...

...

The jolt in his being stopped, and Oobleck exhaled the numb anxiety away.

He put a hand in his pocket, and gently plopped down a rolled up poster.

It was Jaune's, one of the first copies of his campaign poster. They gave him one before he left, and Oobleck figured it'd help smooth things along.

Also, he laid out his badge of honor, the mark of a High Council Official, an Agent of Vale: a golden badge, two axes crossed over an equally gold torch.

His teammates all had it, keyword _had._ As they've either defied the mark, remained absent in reporting to authorities, or could never continue _to _fufill it. Oobleck had nothing else to give as compensation, he abandoned the council for Ozpin's relatively isolated job opportunities. So he must pray that it'll do.

Lisa looked at it all, and gasped.

Tired, but determined, Oobleck tried his best. For Beacon, for his students, for his friend's settlement, and finally, for Jaune. "I would like your blessings-and charisma-to grant me patronage with your father, and subsequently our other _esteemed_ Councilman."

"Mr. Winchester is _not_ a man of cooperation!" Lisa sputtered. "We've practically divded our Council betweens my father and him!" She was caught off guard by the physical _proof_ of his own influence, it seems. "How do you-...no, you're not joking-"

He pointedly prodded Jaune's determined gaze, liking the way it reflected his _own _drive lit aflame. "_He_ can fix this, what once was _can _be made again. Lisa, _Jaune D'Arc_ has begun rebellion against his Headmaster, and hopes to take the postion himself."

She froze, eyes glossed over in consideration, clicking everything into place.

Her guardsmen glanced at each other, and it made Oobleck hide a grin into his coffee. They knew the name damn well, as they should.

Oobleck would enjoy their little conundrum a while longer, but he felt his scroll buzz, and strove to answer it.

Speak of the anti-devil, it was Jaune. It read:

_Hey! Just wanted to update you on our debate stuff._

_I'm in the cafeteria rn, and hope you're interview is going as well as I am! The cafeteria is basically mine and stuff._

_I'm super nervous tho and am texting yoy to cope, so please don't mind the super long message._

He couldn't help but chuckle at 'yoy' and 'you're', which seemed to throw Lisa out of her funk, and eyeball him once more. Nowhere near as excited as before.

"Oobleck." She hissed. "What is-"

"It's Jaune." He answered, smiling. Feeling the hope fill him once more, uncanny in it's familiarity. "He has begun the first riots, and seems to have bested the deputy Headmaster, as she usually watches over the cafeteria."

Oobleck stood up, and ignored the way her guards unsheathed and crackled their mechshift weapons: knifes, swords, guns and spears. Oobleck didn't care, he was here to build bridges. That's why he leaned forward, hand extended to a once again mystified Lisa Lavender.

"I, Bartholomew Oobleck, on behalf of the fledging Arc subverting Beacon, ask for your father and Mister Winchester to call an end to their bickering. And instead welcome a new banner: one without 'boomers', and 'foreskins!'"

He absolutely adored these newfangled newspeaks, and the bewildered look on Lisa's face.

She, with _major _hesitation, gently grabbed his palm, and shuddered. His dashing smile appeared, while shaking the smaller hand all around. To her benefit, however, Lisa made sure to stop her probably equally baffled chorts from mobilizing.

Oobleck has waited _so long_ for someone to do something, _anything _to disturb the moderntity that be. The _Headmaster _that be, as he himself has always been weak at heart.

He's merely a follower, and more importantly, _historian_.

So as Jaune suffers in the sound, he will suffer in the silence: the silence of the poltical world, and all what that entails.

And this time, there wouldn't be a Mountain Glenn to be responsible for! Or an Ozpin for that matter.

How exciting! How _liberating!_

* * *

Another glass, another stray thought made manfiest.

Two weeks of isolation shouldn't be different. He has lived out two millenniums of life and prosperity over and over again, as the bones of creation so dictated. One year can quickly become twenty, and one fourth a century can become an entire empire's life span. It gives him perspective.

Ozpin saw the world for what it was: a battle against the common evils poisoning their civilizations. All things were aspects of this Grimm reailty. Love, war, culture, tradition. It was written in their DNA, as was most things making them different from the Grimm that hunted them into four isolated kingdoms.

Yet here he was, pooring out the final glasses of General Ironwood's red wine, numbing himself-as though he was that scraggly Qrow-becuase these two weeks were _different_. Very different.

There was a subverter in Beacon's midsts, and for reasons he's trying get himself to admit, it's starting to break down his facade: this 'Man on High' persona of the collected leader above. Making judgments for the greater good, and applying himself whenever necessary. A feeling he felt fourteen years ago, and only squashed down due to obligation and futility.

Ozpin, with one hand, tapped his special pen against his special desk, while the other tipped his fine glassware down the proverbial drain. Aura, magic, or whatever outer aspect of the soul Ozpin harbored, cannot _dull _the light buzz he feels currently. Perhaps there'd be a semblance somewhere far away, allowing a person to bypass _that _particular flaw of soul functionality. But until Ozpin finds this blessed individual?

He sat about, counting the days he's hid away in this tower of his. Subsiding his dietary pallet solely off meat and water Peach delivers to him. Passing the hours by with an even more egregious schedule of writing short stories, whilst listening to Roe Jogan podcasts on Grimmtube. And occasionally Indulging himself in Ironwood's wine, stewing over the Brothers Grimm's Proclamation placed onto him. It...

Another glass was poured, and-frowning, still not liking the fact he feels _lighter _thanks to the _true _magic in his hands-Ozpin swished it around.

It wasn't the only thing on his mind. No, everything was _always _on his mind, everything and everyone's sensibilities. He was The Headmaster, and it was his responsibility to care for the students and huntsmen of tomorrow. With or without an Arc amoung them.

...

He finished the glass, and hissed in disgust at his new low: the bottle-in the span of three days, as Ozpin's facade _really _started breaking down around then-was empty. And Ozpin was piss poor drunk. Thus, he got up.

And promptly knocked the bottle off the floor in an accidental flourish, sending the bottle, glass, and several paper stacks of short stories to the floor. A mess of broken glass and barely finalized dreams, it drew a croon of misery from his lips. "Curses!"

Staggering away from his little problem area, Ozpin leaned on his glassy view, the one showing off _his _Kingdom, where _he _watches over the children and hero's of tomorrow. Not Jaune, _no._

He leaned his forehead into the hardened glass, and forced himself to emotionally confront this misery, this instability.

Ozpin didn't punish the first year class for rioting, even though he said he'd punish such practice earlier.

Yet he punished Jaune, and his friends. He let Glynda have her fun, and thought that was enough encouragement to make Jaune the person Ozpin wanted him to be. _Hoped _he'd become. It's why he wanted him to obey, to intergrate himself, and build a good image of Beacon to Vale.

Glynda, and potentially Professor Peach, are perhaps the only people in this institution who have an inkling as to what ails him. Maybe Port as well, but Ozpin doesn't take the Tubbie Teller's perspective into account, not in any capacity. So Ozpin will have to say it.

So he can finally make sense of his own contradictions.

"Monty above..." he grumbled, cursing himself for the continual slip up, the instability shown. "Must ye make me do this?"

Must he say it?

That Ozpin was going through a midlife crisis: watching such a familiar face once again doubt and disobey? That he could barely get himself out of bed in the morning, and succeeded only because _he _was the gods' reincarnating chosen one. The light that would heal and defeat the evil destroying them? No matter the years and turmoil in between?

That this existence was starting to ache his soul, the hard handed attitudes and manipulations included? He's been _everything _and _everyone_. No apsect of creation had hid itself from him.

He's been a father, murder, crook, drug dealer, Lord, Knight, husband, homemaker, wife haver, wife _stealer_, priest, chief, black smith, Headmaster-

It's far too much, and the only things he could remember were the basics, as whatever man he was in his previous incarnation was surely a different being. Added to the collective soul of The Hero who'd end Salem's rule. He was Ozpin now, but will surely be another 'oz' or 'os' in the future. The Maidens and Relics and Salem and Gods and all that entails, however? That stayed.

Everything else fades into the dark, like all the simpler souls around him...

Ozpin once tried to...to _stop _this somehow, feeling stronger when the voice of _his _predecessor-Oswyne-stopped giving his feedback into his mind. But it failed, and Mountain Glenn played out like it did. Now Vale distrusts him, and won't let him in _very important _locations anymore. Matter in fact, if Ozpin stayed in Vale too long? He'd surely be investigated by the green-cloaks. Filthy traitors.

And that's where he is today: drinking cofffe, drinking wine, stressing about children and their thoughts on him, losing Vale's trust, stressing about his teachers-Oobleck, Glynda-and _their _thoughts on him, and regretting the way he pushed Jaune away. The way he made himself into a tyrant, and played that role with impunity.

In his pit of self loathing and sudden midday alcoholism, Ozpin took a seat again, and typed away at his scroll.

Particularly, into the 'group chat' he formulated with General Ironwood and Qrow, labeled 'Provactive Provocateurs' and sent a picture of his messy glass covered floor. The red wine's happy inducing..._properties, _one could say, let him be comfortable doing something so out of character.

Or _in_ character? Ozpin barely knew himself anymore. He captioned the glassy floor picture with this:

_I enjoyed the fun while it lasted, Ironwood._

Qrow, from wherever the hell he might be, answered with one of those 'emojis' he refuses to use, as he's favorable of _actual _thought out dialogue, thank you very much. It was a smiley face and thumbs up, and it made Ozpin scoff. He wasn't Port, but he wasn't a Qrow either, at least in the technological sense.

Ironwood, strangely quick, returned the message:

_I'm inbetween meetings right now, and must say that seeing YOU out of all people break vintage wine is an ironically sobersome thought. I do hope to talk to you about it soon enough?_

Ozpin supposed it would seem like that, as Ironwood-like most of his subordinates and comrades-knew the sociable Ozpin little, and the teaching Headmaster _all to well_. So, he responded:

_K._

And then promptly muted the conversation, ignoring the breif blurry of 'lol's that Qrow had the nerve to send. Yet after Ozpin had the chance to put his scroll face down, and hold his head in his hands, trying to regain his composure and _not _feel like the old coop he pretended to be, another message came to him.

Ozpin grumbled, adjusted his dress suit as best as possible, and took a look at it.

...

It was Glynda's:

_Ozpin! We have an emergency! Ruby Rose has taken my wand and is running me out of the cafeteria! It's highly likely that Jaune is behind this and will be trying to capitalize on my abscence and do SOMETHING. I don't know what, but it's possibly to this school's detriment! Please respond!_

...

Ozpin sat there for a few minutes, nodding to himself and the walls around him. There were many things to do.

Even more to _not do_. So that's why Ozpin will just-

Another message:

_She's telling me they plan on turning the school against you Ozpin! It's insane and I think you're the only one who can stop it! Be the hero these children need Headmaster! Put Jaune in his place I'll be there helping you!_ _I have faith!_

He shut his scroll off, and rested his chin in his hands.

...

...

...

Okay, _okay_. Ozpin took a deep breath, and put away his frown, his emotion, his instability, and individuality.

Instead, he ran a hand through his messy old locks, and wore the face of The Headmaster: an elite hunstman and leader worthy of praise and attention. It was familiar, and a role he played very well. Always had, always will.

It was with him when he and Jaune first met, and it will be there again. Ozpin might be having some doubts, but one thing still remains: Ozpin's desire to see Jaune progressively suffer, and eventually come to fair terms with his teacher and simply _obey_. No matter if The Headmaster is unstable or-personailty wise-wishy washy, that's what shall keep Ozpin functional, and driven in these times of insufficency.

Ozpin got up more time, and unsheathed his cane. Strutting to his elevator with purpose, with _confidence_.

Like the foolish boy he uprooted, Ozpin stood tall and straight, looking just like the man on high he was on day one. It felt good, and it made his old jaded heart breath new live once again.

You could never tell his soul constantly warped in misery, that he was in a state of drunkness, or even that he's been agonizing over his children and Jaune for the past two weeks. The absolute rebellion and contempt in those vengeful blues were still with him.

Ozpin must change this, and apply _affective_ discipline-and not punishmebt-upon the Arc, and perhaps mend whatever Jaune thinks ails them. It's all he could do, and all that could heal.

But first, he needs to show _The Headmaster's_ strength. Of form, heart, soul, and charisma.

So Ozpin pushed the elevator button, stepped into it, set the course for all the way down, and dialed in Professor Peach's number.

Your Man on High is coming, Jaune, and he'll be the opponent you've been _begging_ for. Just you wait, Arc...

Just you wait.

* * *

The school was here. Everyone.

Fourth, third, second, and first. People branched out amazingly quick.

Currently, just chilling out, gossiping amongst themselves and glancing at him and his group in random intervals. They still were _geographically _divided amongst their teams and grades and stuff, but at least there's a sorta new culture of cooperation.

All it took was several shows of Pyrrha, Nora, Yang and Coco's weapons and stuff, and the people calmed down well enough.

From Jaune's newly table made super debate platform, several feet up in the air-courtesy of Nora and her awesome antics-he watched his followers and friends.

Team CFVY returned first, and proved vital in keeping the peace and spreading the message to those in transit. They got a fair bulk of the student body remaining, and currently were schmoozing about the second year tables. Sans Velvet, who was in a girly tribunal of her, Nora, and Weiss in the back, surrounding the-still pouty-girl like a blanket. At least it was helping her look _less_ withdrawn, in Jaune's mind.

Below him, he heard the boys cackling away, Russell and Dove hanging off their latest recruit like the fleshy leeches they were. He could _feel_ Sun's amusement and Cardin's lazy annoyance, and it made him grin.

Dove shurgged, frowning on down at Neptune, from his seat besides him "You win some you lose some, Blueberry!"

Russell cackled at his buddies words, and clap on the frowning bluennette's shoulder. Who was all but happy to sit with them on Jaune's second lower-level table-platform thingy.

Nora made it _really _nicely, though it cost a good one-fourth of the available tables. "You tell him! Me and Dove lose all the time, usually cuz Ren tells us we do!"

Speaking of, the based ninja boy was off looking into the crowds, Nora's direction in particular. It made Jaune remember the two's connection, and he'll probably offer some aid in getting them together or something. Least he can do.

Though the rest of the Foregone Foreskins glanced curiously at their distant comrade and lieutenant, Ren kept to himself. Quiet and collected.

Jaune liked that, and also the enflamed banter after Neptune spoke up, pushing Dove's arm away in annoyance. "I'm not like you two bozos! I'm usually a hella cool dude!"

More laughing, and Jaune-out of sympathy-paid them no further mind. Instead he glanced at the rest of his group.

Whilst the comfort Weiss tribunal occured, the shadow warrior cult of Pyrrha, Yang, and Blake had their own conversations. Much more relaxed in comparison.

Well, for the other two besides Blake, whose grumpily reading a coverless book, definitely having focus issues whilst so much noise occurred. Yang's occasional shoulder grab too. Pyrrha looked on in bemusement.

Port was a ways off from Jaune's Foreskin Cult, and appeared stalwart, armed. Jaune was sure the gruff man contributed a whole lot-besides the awesome posters-to keeping the peace and spreading the message here.

Seriously his face was _everywhere_, and some people even wore them, or _used _them for unconventional stuff. Like fucking napkins, or kisses, or literally _everything _Jaune felt annoyed by.

That's his emotional problem now: his nerves are basically refried beans, and has now evolved to be secretly not-funny-didnt-laugh at the people farting about, and not taking Mr. Foreskin Man's soon to be constitutional monarchy seriously.

That, and random sexual fantasies. Crippled nofap-and the subsequent balls deep nut he put in his first waifu-have set his sexual mind afire and gave him literally negative estrogen. Heart of steel, balls of steel.

He just-

From the doorway Goodwitch yeeted, his Cutiepie rushed in. Passed the hoardes of people-well, morelike _over them_, as she literally hopped over a fair bit of everything. When she landed though, Ruby met his gaze from upon immediately.

She was dirty, and botched up. Her cloak frayed at the edges, her leggings and corset ripped and scarred. Even now, rosey-red power tried desperately to humm it's influence into the little places. Yet, in her hands? That bitch's wand.

His girl did it, she survived their opressor. Absolutely fucking spectacular!

But Ruby didn't focus on that: she focused on his happy grin, and promplty gave her own. Full of excitement, and loyalty, and things that made Jaune's stuff down-under harden.

He beckoned her over, and took the great delight in watching Ruby completely ignore anything else-peeved Yang included-and rocket herself forward. A kamikaze of petals and quirky loli squeals.

Jaune felt the affections a mile away, and opened his arms up real wide for her.

If he was the boy two semesters ago? He'd sputter and break, and panic at the idea of potential loli-orginating murder death kill.

Now, though? Jaune had found himself made anew, and thus met his-hopefully in the future-cookie waifu bride tit for tat. Falling into a secure stance to balance out the impact, and grabbing onto loli love handles tightly.

She oofed, and latched onto his chest instantly, digging her nails into a broad back. It was desperate, and approval seeking.

He strove to welcome it, and rocked them side to side again, enjoying this little tradition of there's _very_ much. Like, a fuckton, maybe two.

Jaune's just...happy, happy his youngest waifu made it. So when she relaxed in his arms, Jaune pushed her back, leaning down and thunking their foreheads together.

Soul silvers met Ocean blues, and only _one _set of eyes seemed remotely unconcerned with the outside world. And surprisingly, it wasn't his, as Ruby made him think about things.

If Pyrrha was his defender and caretaker, then Ruby was his attacker and stewardess. A blade, and tool for war, love, and all other super poetic stuff his mind is trying to fart out.

Jaune blew some straw strawberry locks away, and smiled. "Hey Pretty Girl."

Giggling, and some breathy exhales. "Hey."

"You came back to me."

"You're my Sempai, I have to."

"But..." Jaune sucked his teeth in. "I'm irresponsible, aren't I? Your sister-"

Even now, he could see the blondie frowning at their union on display. Pyrrha to a lesser extent too. "She didn't like the idea of you going, and-"

Bonk. She's got a strong head, literally. Ow. "Yang knows I'm fast, and _can_ do the job. _I _did it too, Sempai." She quieted down, excited. "I did good, eh? I'm a good girl? _Your _good girl-"

Jaune didn't grace that with a response, and instead held her up, and _spun_.

She yelped, but as he twirled them in place, Ruby simply stared down on him in warmth and adoration. Red cloak billowing behind her and partially clouding the world outside's visibility.

In his arms, giggling like mad, eyes sparkling with silvered hope, Jaune thinks Ruby lives the best. As here, she can be as idealistic as she wants.

Reddish-black locks a whirlwind of collective strands, moonlight pale skin-injured and attacked, yet all the more stronger for it. Jaune's little warrior, and simple soul.

And he'll deliver, everytime. Because-

"I love you." He mumbled, slowing their rotation and putting his dazed loli onto the table floor. "You're breathtaking, Pretty Girl. Know that?"

She shuddered, and gave him a shy smile, loosing that strength to latch onto him from before. Ruby still leaned into him, hands on his chest. "Jaune?"

"Hm?"

"You wanna, eh..." she glanced around, nervously eyeballing the masses. "You wanna k-kiss? I know Yang and everyone are watching but-"

But nothing, besides him leaning down and taking her lips. She squealed and shuddered into it, all in joy.

This was good, really good. Jaune liked it so much, that he pulled her in some more, by way of perky tushie.

Ruby yelped into the kiss, feeling his hands grab supple handfuls of tender Rubooty and manhandling it onto his body. So suprised was she, that Ruby stopped the tender affections and stared, relatively suprised.

"Sempai?!"

"Mhm."

"My, eh, _booty-"_

Ruby whined, feeling his grip reflexively tighten, and then bit down-despite herself-a little squeal when he applied a firm love tap onto the squishy flesh. "Jaune!"

"Mhm?-"

She was baffled, but mostly stimulated. "You're _lewding me_ _infront of the entire school!_ J-jeez, don't you wanna know about Goodwitch and stuff?"

"Mhm." He liked the way her neck shown itself, so he gave the area a few love smooches and licks. It did wonders for untempering his waifu. "You've got her wand still, so you've basically won-"

"I-I mean _yeah_." She panted, shuddering under a few more love spanks. "But Sempai, we should be, eh...more _discreet? _Please?"

The weird mixture of fascination and annoyance at his actions from the rest of the group were a testament to that, so Jaune chose the _actual_ rational choice, and gently stopped the consensual molestation. Ruby-on shaky legs-stood there for a moment, whining to herself and rubbing her probably achy tushie.

As a finale to _that _little love session-and the prelude to _hopefully _tonight-Jaune lowly whispered a funtime conclusion. "I hope you don't mind doing this again, yeah?"

"_Sem-"_ she paused, and stared at his cheeky grin, then shuddered out her problems. "Ugh, fine. Since my Sempai wants my booty-"

"Rubooty, you gotta say it right-"

"_So much_." She finished, sending his dopey smile a light hearted pout. "Then I'll think about it later." Ruby herself sucked her teeth in, noticing Yang power walking over, determinedly in sister mode. "_But_, I'll be escaping Yang right now, you go do your leader stuff, 'kay?"

"I will." He said, stepping up and pecking her lips, delighting in the lack of resistance on her part. "Remember, no regrets. Love you."

Shuddering, then a fond sigh. "Love you too, good luck."

After that, she zoomed off, to Weiss's group, and Weiss herself. Who pulled Ruby in, and with a _very_ emtional face, started bringing her into the chat circle. Jaune frowned at it, confused.

**...Hey, mind if we talked for a moment? Need to tell you something.**

...?

**It's something I _really _think is important, and, uhm...would like to go over. Okay?**

Jaune frowned to himself, and looked around: finding no Ozpin, and a ton of distracted waifus and boys floating about. More focused on the drama _surrounding_ _him _then the actual state of his being. It was silly, and convinced him to step down from the platform. Not before informing Port.

"Hey, Port?" He glanced at the old man, who was already eyeballing him, disapprovingly. "I'll be back: quick bathroom break, yeah?"

His Grimm studies teacher snorted, sheathed his weapon, and crossed his arms. "You're not wanking one out, are you? Because Mr. Arc, that was some _heavy _spontaneous PDA and-"

_And_ like that, Jaune headed out, power walking out the door and ignoring everything else around him for the time being. Including his friends, since they're self sufficient and can look after themselves from time to time these days. So, he took a jaunt outside the cafeteria, and around those some pillars dotted about outside.

What he didn't suspect when doing this, was for Jebodiah Brine to manifest himself, and stare at him. _Purposefully._

_..._

_..._

_"Hello?_ Yeah?-"

A skeletal finger poked his chest uncomfortably, and it forced Jaune to give the frowning skeletal man his attention, completely.

**I've done some brief reflection, and I've realized that _you _Jaune Arc-**

"Jaune D'Arc."

**Right, _whatever. You've made a mistake_, and I think it's necessary to understand what you've done. Got it?**

He snorted, and pushed the skeleton man's offending digit away. "What? Port knows I'm gonna tap my Pretty Girl, so what? I'm in control, I _am _the control."

A pause, then some weirdly ethereal growling.

**No, you're fucking not, but that's not the point. Look at Weiss?**

"No."

**...Excuse me?-**

He deadpanned, and stuck his _own _offending digit towards the skeleton man, right on his skinless and covered chest. "This is about my treatment of Ice Queen? Which the others _allowed _and _enabled?_ Please, don't give me this white knight shit Jebodiah."

**Thats...**

"She wasn't listening, and would've caused further problems down the line. What else is there I could do?"

The Brine cracked his neck. Adjusting his trucker hat, and weirdly kept his arm over his jacket's lower rib area.

**I'm not saying that wasn't a potentially rational conclusion at that time, I just want to _warn _you. Alright?**

"Uh-huh."

**So quit your fucking attitude, boy, and let me finish.**

Jaune stared, realized he wasn't getting anywhere, and shooed the skelecunt on. The Brine didn't like the sass, but continued anyways.

**It's truth that the majority of the others allowed that, and that I found the general obedience a good state to be in. _BUT-_and pay attention to this now-do _NOT _come to the conclusion that what you've done to Weiss is acceptable for all women. Okay? Because it's not.**

"What? I was calming her down, she liked it-"

**Stop.**

"What? Why the fuck are you working yourself up over this?" Jaune grumbled, tapping his sheathed blade, a tic for when he's annoyed or anxious. It's happened ever since Forever Falls. "I did what I wanted to do! _Confidently, purposefully, powerfully!_ Isn't that what you wanted?"

**Yes-**

"So why?"

...

...

...

**It shouldn't have to be explained, Jaune. Do you even hear yourself?**

Jaune groaned to the Heavens, shaking his head and throwing his hands up. "Yeah, I fuckin' do. And I hear rational and justifiable reason for influencing others! What I'm getting from you, though? Nothing but peak Boomerism. Fuck off, skeleton cunt."

**I'm trying to help you-**

Jaune walked off, and leaned on a pillar, exhaling out some extra stress. "Yeah? Didn't you say I practically didn't even need you anymore? What was that about?"

...

...

Silence, and nothing but. Jaune looked back, and found The Brine gone.

He frowned. "Jeb-"

**I'm here, just letting you think on that. You're being emotional. And manipulative.**

Jaune sighed, but answered nothing further. So instead, he hoped to get some quick alone time, and collect his thoughts under the pillar's watchful stature. Until he heard something. Something famialir.

Precise, and rhythmic to a tee. It was the first of its kind, and the last of it's intentions. Jaune still remembered the punishments, and calmly collected veiny brown gazes. He felt his being warp in a string of terror, familiar in it's activation.

Ozpin strut towards him, grumpy Goodwitch, curious Peach, and neutral Trex Pig thing. Jaune felt his stance tighten, and back straighten. Despite his animosity towards the old manipulative coop, he had to rebel in the _right way._ As in, with his physical being the most presentable.

Jaune stood there, barely giving the women at Ozpin's side any mind, and judging by Ozpin's half-assed dismissal of his little weapon of war, Headmaster Opzin didn't either.

In a brief moment, Headmaster Ozpin met Jaune D'Arc. Mere feet away, with their tools of light and leadership at their sides. They stared.

...

...

...

...

A hand found his shoulder, and a lightly _smiling _face found Jaune's baffled frown. Those eyes looked cleaned up-sorta, there's still red-too, if not with added bags down below.

"Ready to prove yourself, Jaune?" Ozpin's tone was a weirdly formal informal, and it pisssed Jaune off to no end. It's as if the past _four months _vanished and they never changed. He hated it. "Because as your Headmaster, I will valiantly fight for my institution, and my right to finally make you obey reason-"

Jaune deftly brushed the offhending hand off, and marched back into the cafeteria. To _his _cafeteria, to _his _institution.

He was the Arc that'll subvert the tyrant, by any means necessary. He and he alone was The Truth.

If Jaune looked back for a moment, he'd have faltered, and had doubts about that which he didn't know.

If Jaune thought back on the contact, he'd question why Ozpin would put so much care into _pretending _that he cared.

If Jaune considered the light smile on Ozpin's face, he'd consider whether or not The Devil incarnate could manifest anything approximating genuine joy.

But most of all, if Jaune didn't turn around and stomp to _his _debate plateform, he'd see Headmaster Ozpin stop by the doorway for a moment, staring at his hand somberly. Before shaking his head, and staring onwards at his younger opponent.

Ready to play the game, ready to be the Man on High Beacon needs. That _Jaune _needs.

* * *

_**So, quickish things I think need to elaborate on:**_

_***Roman defected to a criminal life after Mountain Glenn.**_

_***Glynda and Oobleck became teachers after Mountain Glenn. Port was a teacher before them.**_

_***Oobleck was essentially a provisionary leader in the absence of a friend, and didn't notice Merlock's corruption. Thus the fall of Mountain Glenn. He isn't a leader, and was appointed to the position solely by his friend's treasured proclamation.**_

_***Mountain Glenn was a joint-operation by Atlas-Vale officials and military to expand outside the four kingdoms. It failed, and caused Beacon and The High Council to split.**_

_***The Council blamed Ozpin for the failure if it.**_

_***Cardin joined Beacon's student body in spite of his father's wishes.**_

_***The Council has three available seats, and only gives them out on vote, which occurs only when 2/3rds the Senate agrees. They've not found anyone suitable as of yet, and the current Councillors are relatively inactive. Besides in working with Schnee Company sponsors. We'll be delving into this later.**_

_***The Green-Cloaks are essentially the royal guard/secret service, and are-on duty-applicable to the law only when The Council puts them on trial. Which is basically never. Thus Ozpin/Oobleck's bitterness post-Mountain Glenn.**_

_***Ozpin has kept this persona of distant puppeteer for the fourteen years that followed, and only stopped by Jaune's increased relevance in the old man's life. How Jaune is so rebellious and-at first-insecure. It brought up old feelings of wanting to essentially end his life.**_

_***Don't get me wrong though: Ozpin willingly acted like this, and only calls it a facade to separate himself-as the man, Ozpin-from the manipulative role he undertook as The Headmaster. This will be explored heavily, as it'll explain the hard handed attitude towards Jaune and his friends. I'd hope.**_

_**Does any of this make sense? Hopefully?**_

_**I think I'm making this too obvious to you, but that's okay. OR, nothing I'm saying is logical or sensible in any way whatsoever, and I essentially fucked everything up.**_

_**See, this is the section where Jaune's history is kinda explained, and the adults in his life are characterized and given depth. It's why Ozpin in this fic doubts himself and wants to not continue his mission. And many other stuffs.**_

_**Dont worry, this will all be explained soon enough, though I don't guarantee it'll be completely fleshed out and understandable, as I'm winging the fuck outta this.**_

_**Anyways, please enjoy, and despite my irrational feelings, don't be afraid to be that guy who notices that one abstract problem, because that's the kinda shit I'll need if I want to make stories make sense.**_

_**This entire fanfic is an experiment of how I can make a unique take on a saturated genre, and I plan on keeping this concept alive throughout all my other works. Thanks everyone, I'll be updating soon enough.**_


	15. Jaune D'Arc Vs Ozpin

_**Reedited Feb 28**_

* * *

Silence reigned in the Headmaster's presence, whether it was the way he walked, or the death glare Goodwitch-

Ruby hissed, and sighed: yeah, that's definitely a thing, and more. Also, Weiss was pretty quiet now too.

Her bestie, slumped against an equally chilled out Nora on the seat over, though said bubble Valkyrie pretty much in complete inner peace compared to the emotional Ice Queen. There was conflict there, and before Ruby really got into the gossip of the area-and the way Jaune looked, as in, fucking imposing and super cool in her opinion-Ruby watched her friends and teammates watch everyone else.

They've all came together in the time it took Jaune to walk off and come back with his mortal enemy. Their mortal enemy, technically speaking, since they're Jaune's followers of foreskins and boats and all that jazz. Ruby didn't care, she's more interested in the tushie grabby grab, and that look, and-

Nope! She'll worry about her lewd fantasies later, when she loses all the confidence she has in her mind and basically hands the means of reproduction off to her lover. Becuase holy frick-fuck Ruby is a small bean and cannot see herself dominating that, him, or anything blonde starting with a j.

Yang was on her left, and Weiss was on the other side of the table with Velvet and Nora. Ruby still had not a single clue as to why Weiss looked like she could cry in seven point eighteen seconds, but Ruby had some suspicions that it had to do with facts and logic.

And Jaune, mostly Jaune.

She can still feel the rubooty smack and it made her wanna-

Yang. She touched her, and was frowning. Ruby knew what's the dealio, but didn't enjoy the verbal dumpster fire about to be expressed. "Ruby, you ignored us and Weiss for your boytoy."

"Our leader, and soon to be Headmaster."

"He's just a guy, that we follow since we apparently work better with him around." Yang flickered her hair, regarding the Schnee the table side over-who was getting based faunus bunny mommy pats from Velvet-with something Ruby would say was 'adamant sympathy.'

Or unbased boomerism. Eheheh. Jaune has nice buzzwords. Sucks that he thinks she's being radicalized by him or something, but she's fine! Really! She isn't a political radical.

"That's it?" Ruby raised a brow, pouting. "That's all he is to you? Does the time spent with him mean nothing? Have you seen him be super badass? I think you're just negative!"

Yang sighed, rubbing a hand in her reddish locks. Much like when they were younger and not subverting old people to establish a new hierarchy. It felt good, and Ruby immediately relaxed at it, as Yang was doing the positive sister stuff right now and she liked it. "I might be very critical of him, sis, but you should've seen the way he dismissed Weiss, it was..."

Pyrrha butted in, surprisingly on Ruby's side, conversationally or otherwise. "Needed. Jaune cannot complete his goals when unruly brats are demaining our other members."

"Easy for you to say, Invincible Girl." Yang spat back, frowning. "But Weiss would have definitely been put down sooner or easier, because Ruby let me tell you-it was like watching one of those harem animes where-"

Weiss glanced over, and they all stopped, seeing the anger in her eyes. The non self righteous kind, where Weiss actually has something important to say. It made Ruby try to smile and soothe her poor bestie's nerves.

Ruby on ideology alone cannot say bad stuff about Jaune, but she can comfort Weiss is she's unhappy. "Bestie! You okay? Yang is saying Jaune bullied you-"

Blake slide on in, antagonistic and picture perfect in Ruby's mind as the evil cat lady down the block. Or, on the other end of the table one moment, then down here the next. She's also young and a cat, and was over Weiss's shoulder-just like how Weiss was at the docks-and smirked. The heiress herself didn't do much, she was super absent looking. It's giving Ruby anxiety, why is her friend looking like a beaten housewife?

"On one hand," Blake looked at her nails, thoughtful. "I sympathize with your struggle against the patriarchy, Weiss. However..."

She leaned in, hanging off Weiss's shoulder and tapping it. Even Yang hissed at the blatant condescending cattiness. Ruby knew it since day one though...Blake was basically an oppressor in her own right: to Gamers, and non-progressives.

That's what Jaune called them, and then told Ruby not to worry about it. That's, eh, not going well though, since it seems pretty relevant to the unhappy bestie of hers getting spitroasted by cat woman. "You were equal parts derogatory towards faunus, so I'll have to give Jaune a pass for manhandling you this time."

Weiss pushed her off, whirling back and glaring. "I am not going to keep vicitimizing myself! I am just conflicted!"

Blake hissed, less so leaning into the vulnerable heiress and more body meshed to both her and the table. Ruby wasn't the only one looking at their resident Cat Faunus with concern. Or unhappiness. "With your oppression? Did you see the way he grabbed your chin? Absolutely criminal!"

"Yet you were _smirking_, Belladonna!" Weiss was really making Ruby anxious now, Yang too, who was absently scooting closer to her and held her hand. It was an old sister thing they did, and Ruby was glad she spontaneously decided to do that while Blake was insisting Ruby's boyfriend was an abusive husband in the making.

Not anything stressful or annoying, nope! Ruby was fine, so she held her sister's hand tight and enjoyed the show. "Everyone could attest to the fact that you didn't do anything to help me."

"No one did, we're all at fault here." Yang added, grumbling. "He's just very..."

Velvet hummed, stroking Weiss other shoulder and pointedly telling their smirking cat girl to sit. Who hissed, but when under bunny mommy's glare, listened immediately. She then turned to them, and tapped her chin. "Jaune is very provocative. I don't know if what you're saying is true, Blake, but..."

Pyrrha cut in, as annoyed as her. Sisterhood gang. "Weiss was obviously being haughty." She looked right at her bestie too, no remorse. "She should learn to cooperate next time and stop causing purposeful disorder. Nora?"

"-oh!...um, yeah?" Nora was in her own little world, which is pretty, eh, hashtag relatable.

Then again, Yang would use that more then her, since she's kinda been expanding her vocabulary and stuff. Also memes, and politics. Sorry Jaune.

"What do you think?" Pyrrha leaned on the table, looked up, and back at them all in stern spartan discipline. "Actually, how about we all say our peace on our leader, and make sure we come to an agreement."

They all nodded to that, but Ruby wanted to say her peace, strongly. Like her boyfriend taught her. She pushed Yang's hands away, and leaned on the table, frowning. Not pouting, not this time.

If Jaune will seize the means of her reproduction tonight, then she'll seize the memes of her friend's reproduction right fuckin' now!

Ehehehe. Ruby liked using Jaune's dirty words, super liberating! "Everyone? Can I eh, grab your attention please?"

They were already staring at her, and for once? They were serious! Ruby liked that a lot. "Let's not do our girly gossip please? It's dividing us up 'n stuff."

Blake raised a brow. "And not Jaune's daddy-control-complex in the works?"

Collectively, they saw Weiss shutter, and in Ruby's personal horror, saw her bestie's face equal parts romantically flustered and disturbed. Something was up with her.

Still, Ruby coughed, and adamantly continued to address her lover's people. "Whatever he's done, there's no way it was intended to divide, since it made us all be here! Talking and stuff. If he's a controlling person, then it's kinda weird to notice it only now and be mad."

"People can reveal their true characters later down the road." Blake added, unhelpfully. "And as I said, Jaune might be blooming into a position of drunkenness on power. He's not an incel anymore, Ruby. We can both agree on that now."

Eh? Ruby didn't like the buzzword, and neither did Nora or Pyrrha. "What's my boyfriend now then, Blake?" Once again, some hesitation at the fact Ruby said the magic evil word, only from her own team of course. The silent and attentive gang of Velvet, Pyrrha, and Nora didn't react in any negative way, or just gave her a small smile and left it at that. Ruby liked that a lot, and continued. "Is he some Joe Schmo kinda guy? Irrelevant and undeservedly given stuff?"

Blake tiredly sighed, and pushed away from Weiss-to the girl's relaxation-and took a seat next to Velvet. Their local bunny mommy gave the cat girl some probably needed physical pats, as she is great for touchies, she'll admit that. "Worse, he's earned a lot of his stuff. Like, with effort, and physical violence. He's basically a patriarch now, and I myself am agonizing over the fact I'm not wanting to stop him." Blake looked around, flustered. "Weiss was right, we've all just let Jaune lead us, and I just want to ask, as women, if Jaune's treatment is fine."

...

...

...

Velvet nodded, Pyrrha and Nora and her too. Yang sighed to herself, and thought of things. Weiss didn't even look like she heard the question.

She blew some of her loose hair strands away, pushing down the butterflies in her stomach. For Jaune? She'd do it every time. "Look, I'm kinda a shut in, but I'm still a girl too! Jaune's girl, just like Pyrrha! And he's not controlling and stuff, he's just, ehm, _big_. That's the treatment we've gotten! And look how far we've come? Y'know?"

And comfy, and hard, very hard. She'd elaborate and stop the others from looking at her with concern and curisoity, but Ruby was still collecting her thoughts.

The spartan girl nodded along, maybe she's finally rubbing off on her? Ruby can only hope. Yang tapped her tummy, and Ruby jolted in place a bit.

"Eh?-"

"Ruby, I don't think we hate Jaune or anything." That got some unanimous agreement from Ruby's other teammates. "We're just concerned about some things. Like if he's gonna do what he did too Weiss again. And if that's okay or not, or if it's okay that we can be made to enjoy it."

Pyrrha spoke up again, annoyed in ways super similar to Ruby herself. That's good! Sisterhood gang, also defend Jaune gang, cuz everyone-including the snowflake-is acting like a snowflake. "Jaune had no other option but to punish rude and obnoxious behaviour."

She had no mercy, and looked at her bestie with fiery green fury. Weiss said nothing, frowning away. Pyrrha was leaning on the table now, hands held tight together. "How about we do a round robin of our opinion on Jaune, then say if he's a desirable leader. Is this fair?"

Ruby thought so, Yang did too, after a moment's consideration. Everyone followed along after that. The buzz of excitement around them and the yet to be announced start of the debated put a weird urgency in them. They have probably five minutes to speak their feeelings so oh fuck.

She had to go first! And she tried to, right as Pyrrha hushed her with bemusement. "You'll go right after me, Ruby. Thank you for that."

She muffled out a 'your welcome,' and looked to Weiss, giving her a thumbs up.

Pyrrha cleared her throat, and put a gloved hand on her chest. "I think Jaune's behavior is warranted and his leadership is highly potent. Ruby?-"

"I believe!" She squealed, moving her balance periodically from her heel to top of her feet. "That Jaune, whatever he did to unnerve my bestie, wouldn't do so to harm us, and wants good things for us! Yang?"

Yang grinned at her lightly, and promptly squashed her down into a seat while she stood. "Personally, I have no meaningful complaints about Jaune's leadership, and want him to win a lot more then I want Ozpin or Glynda. I just hope he's not gonna be disrespecting women a lot."

"...Surprisingly?" Blake mumbled, leaning on the table too, with her bow flopped down. "Me too, he's productive and...convincing, if that makes sense."

"Yes, that does." Said everyone, in near unison, in near monotone. Jaune would be proud.

Nora spoke up then, frowning and nervously giggling. "I'll do whatever Fearless Leader wants, but I'm just worried about what he does in the meantine, and if that stuff is gonna harm others."

Blake frowned at her, curious. "If his charms and strengths do bad things to good people in the future, would you still-"

"Yep."

...

"Come again?-"

Nora grinned, and nodded her head. "I have every inclination to obey my leader in basically every way ever, because Ren trusts him that way and I trust Jaune's decisions to be the greater good no matter what. So yeah, ride or die."

While everyone disgested that, their Ice Queen spoke up. "Hey, everyone?"

They glanced back. Weiss sighed, and leaned into her hands. "I'm not angry at Jaune, not entirely. He was right in trying to calm me down, as I-now that I'm thinking about it-didn't do Blake correctly on that. Sorry, cat woman."

"Don't appreciate the nickname." Said cat woman said, hissy and catty as her namesake. "But it's okay, Schnee, I think we've learned what happens when we beat each other up. Verbally, that is."

Ruby still hasn't gotten an explanation, but she's icees together that Weiss insulted Blake and Jaune was a bit handsy with her as a result. Personally? Ruby thinks the touchy touch was needed, Weiss needs a wake up call! And less race warisms!

Weiss nodded. "Fair enough, Jaune's wrath and not positive touch isn't on my wishlist. And I definitely was being provocative myself, to both Jaune and you, Blake." She pushed some stray white locks away, frowning. I'm just...conflicted with myself."

Confusion, and general concern were the group's main responses, but Weiss kept silent, blushing to herself and having a intense staring contest with the table. "So, can I respectfully request everyone to respectfully stop prodding me? And focus on the debate we're going to witness-"

"And take part in." Velvet added, derailing their Weiss-friendship affections, smiling and pulling out a loose sheet of notebook paper. "This isn't very formal, and the questions won't be either. Remember what Jaune said?"

Yang nodded, and snorted. "'I'm kinda retarded.'"

Blake rolled her eyes. "'Gamers will be mentioned at least once."

Pyrrha hummed. "'The legitimacy of the state of Mantle will be heavily questioned-'"

"Okay!" Weiss put her hands up, groaning in misery. "No more Jauneisms, Monty Oum above! No wonder you wenches let him face-fuck me!"

...

...

Ruby giggled, nervous and concerned. Weiss was too, and shut her mouth tight. "That's eh, some mighty lewd word choice, bestie. Holy frick."

"Yikes from me dawg." Added Yang, sucking her teeth in.

Velvet patted the Schnee sympathetically. "If you have something to tell us, Weiss, then don't be scared to."

"Or do," Blake mused, tapping her claws together. "Because I'm not sure if we can handle the idea of you enjoying sexual domination in both the physcial and mental sense. That's overdone though, right, Schnee?"

...

...

"Uh oh." Nora said, shaking the blushing dust princess around, to no response but miserable groaning. "I think we've found a sob story in the making, folks! Who here saw her legs crossing-"

"No! You stop it, bubble brute!" Weiss squawked, it was familiar enough to get a sigh out of most everyone. Including Ruby. Her bestie pushed the grinning Valkyrie away, face first and poorly done at that. "I am not some harlot who likes to give big, tall, determined strong-men control over my life and actions! I am independent and have no masculine complex whatsoever and-"

"Shhhh." Velvet said, pityingly. So they didn't have to, which judging by the reinforced concern on basically everyone else's faces, was very much so needed. "We'll just get Jaune to apologize to you, and maybe buy you things. Like food, and stuffed animals. Will that help?"

Not surprisingly, Weiss firmly scoffed at that, then looked off in contemplation. Scowling to herself, then taking her sudden anger out on everyone else. "Yes, sure, whatever. I'm worth more than most of you all combined, so don't worry about fancy product, yes?"

The condescending money flex didn't stop their compassion, as a lot of them know Weiss enough now to say she reflexively does this when stressed. Besides Blake, who secretly smirked while sitting back down. Ruby hopes their leader-or Headmaster, hopefully both-calms the Ice Queen and cat girl's back and forth tirade game of racial inequality. This stuff is too much a headache for Ruby, though some would say she'd barely have the brains for it anyways.

Like what her friends sorta imply, since they had trouble supporting her relationship with Jaune. Still do actually, since they're having this conversation so brazenly in the first place. Eh, give or take, as its like they're expressing their hesitation for more Jaune around them through Weiss. Sorta.

Eh, Jaune makes her conspiratorial. And lewd, equally both.

Either way, She's sick of it. and is planning on sticking it to the wo-man tonight after this is all over.

Ruby answered for them all, determination in her heart and proverbial ladyballs. "We promise, Weiss! Everything's gonna be fine, Jaune will take care of us, and Beacon! Look at him up there!" She pointed, and they followed, curious and bored at the wait. "Isn't he just a professional? Or super cool?"

Ruby thought the stand off certainly was, and felt even more happy about everything when Pyrrha-for once-tapped her shoulder in respect, smiling back at her when Ruby jolted in shock and glanced at The Invincible Girl in that shock.

Most of the rest laughed at her, but they're already living hypocrites. So whilst they had themselves some giggles and gossip, Ruby stared inwards, to her man, and hopefully democratically elected not-cult leader cult leader.

After all, didn't they hate Monty, because he told them The Truth?

/-/

Jaune was ready, and angry, very angry.

They've just so happened to all come together to do this goddamn debate thing right after the skeleton man inside his head gives him the respect wahmen talk. Like, holy shit, why're they all worked up over something they allowed?

And they talked about it down there! He saw: Weiss getting the victim treatment, the hesitant looks, the totally-questioning-his-supreme-foreskin-leadership-banter. Fucking fantastic. It's wonderful his boys don't do this shit, and just kinda go with the flow.

Like what they're doing now, casual banter and not passive aggressive discussion of authority they're afraid to overrule. Wow, ain't that just fascinating, Jebodiah?

**Don't lose your cool here, Jaune, pride can't move mountains.**

It can fucking destroy one though, and that's what he's planning to do. He looked at the stalwart Port behind them, and when their eyes-or eyelids to eyes-meet, Port hummed.

"Mr. Arc?" He said, throaty and curious. "Are you ready to face your opponent? We've been standing here for awhile, letting the populace ogle and-"

Jaune glanced at Ozpin, who was pretty much neutral. At least, on the outside. He pointed a finger. "I'm ready, and wanna know if the boomer is ready." For extra measure, he pulled out his debate section paper thing, and all the stuff he wants to talk about. "Also, does the boomer mind if I start the questioning first?"

He poked his paper, and eye-poked Ozpin the entire way, liking the little twitch in his retinal cavity thing. Whatever the fuck, Jaune doesn't know eyes. "I've got this paper on all the subjects I wanna yell at you about, and would appreciate if he'd appreciate my lack of appreciation."

Port wanted to comment on that, but Ozpin-deadpanned and head tilted-beat him to it. "Jaune, what is this 'boomer' insult you've been on about?"

And right then? Everyone quieted down, as Goodwitch and Peach hollered out to do as such. The eyes of Beacon, beady and annoying, gazed upon boomer and gen z alike, and Jaune had to say: Ozpin has a lot of tolerance, because if Jaune is secretly feeling this angry when looking at his own generation, then whatever makes Ozpin tick is absolutely demonic in it's evil badness.

**Or, blonde and seventeen years old. With each year of that time like a fine wine sucking in all the baby rage around, and then whining to himself about it.**

Jaune isn't baby raging.

**Yes you are, you're angry because I'm right and you don't respect women-**

OooOOooO-hear that? That's The Brine, because he's fake news. Speaking of...

Jaune scoffed at the old man, arms crossed and grin savage in its opposition. "A 'boomer' is someone coequally known to have been born post great-war, like right after."

"Even if I was, how is that term an insult?"

Already people were chuckling in the back and below, Jaune wanted to take advantage of that. See, he's kinda got one huge problem: Jaune cannot say that he's experienced, trained, skilled, powerful, or stronger in any capacity larger than Ozpin, probably. So he's gotta improvise and relate to his generation, and the stuff they like. Sorta.

So, Jaune cracked his knuckles, grinning away. "It's a term for somebody outdated and oppressively so. For example." The paper went in his Beacon pants pocket, and the now unpapered fingers reflexively twiddled in the air. Then proceed to square themselves off at the index to index, and thumb to thumb. "See my hand? As it makes a mid-air box?"

Ozpin frowned, watching him work his magic, and so too everyone else. Jaune would love to take in the confusion, but he had to focus. "...Yes?"

"Okay good. Now this is box, right here, is a holoscreen television." Jaune licked his lips. "You can tell it is a television holoscreen because of the way it is."

Snorting. Old man bemusement. "Ah, yes indeed. The floor is made out of floor."

Laughter. Can't have that. Jaune snorted. "Actually..."

He stomped, and the sound pinged off the table plateform's hollowed out hide below them. It rang out throughout the quickly silenced crowds. "It's made out of tables I hired my second-in-command 's girlfriend to make. So technically not floor, but okay boomer."

Ozpin sighed in the peak passive aggressive manner he'd come to expect. "Lord above, Jaune. What's the point in these shenanigans-"

"Shut." He hissed. "Here's what I'm saying: when someone younger watches the screen, they're more likely to integrate themselves with the media, while old people and boomers don't. They kinda view it as the technological idols they kinda are, but in a super negative way that doesn't help anybody but themselves. Basically..."

Jaune pointed, and made sure to yell this out. "This goddamn boomer right here is not a legitimate Headmaster! And has divided us amongst our grades for reasons either nefarious or ignorant! He does not understand the plight of children forced to deal with hormones and monster death creatures who want to fucking merc us!"

"I do, however!" He pointed at himself now, and with his other hand, he manifested his gauntlet and got himself a chair. While the thing yeeted itself from across the goddamn cafeteria, Jaune transitioned his paper from his pocket to pointer hand. Roughly, horribly confusedly too, since he was still trying to point at himself and grandstanding. "I am The Truth: we here at Beacon academy want accountable leadership that doesn't abuse and warp rules for unjustified reasons!"

The people gave a light cheer at that, and in the meantime time, Jaune's chair came to his gauntlet, much to Ozpin's fascination. Putting the random chair down, Jaune stepped up and took in the glory of being slightly taller than Ozpin, grinning away at the attentive old bastard. "So, everyone, I'd like to introduce you formally to the first-and last-annual Beacon Headmaster Debates! And our host?-"

"Several hosts, and familiar informants from the student body. To you, at least, Jaune." Port said, already taking a seat, with Peach and Goodwitch on his side. Albeit a fair distance away. "I'll be sure they stay unpartisan during this little unintellectual intellectual argument. Actually, hold for a brief moment..."

They did, and heard Port call over his foreskin clan. Jaune couldn't hear the whispers between Port and the boys, but whatever it was, they came back with several microphones from their table. Not before giving their leader some last minute advice. Or, at least Ren did.

"Do try and be somewhat serious, leader?" Ren mused calmy, as the teachers got their fair share of microphones, whilst the boys gave the rest went to Jaune's other subsection of friends, the ones with vaginas and leadership doubts. All before schmoozing back to their lower table platform thing, like actual bros.

The girls moved to Port's long table on the table platform, not giving him that much attention for the moment. Besides Ruby and Pyrrha, who smiled. "This is the fate of your freedom, and ours, so even though I have faith in you, please don't let your emotions cloud your judgment?" Ren left with the other boys then, meeting their excitement and curiosity with stoic ninjaism.

Jaune looked down at his hands, and sighed. "I'll try, Ren. I'll try..."

Soon enough, everything was officially situated. Port cleared his throat. "As you can see: on my right, are the esteemed Professors Miss Goodwitch and Peach, and on my other..."

He pointed at his girls, who all-to some degree-beamed at the student body below. Sans the Blake and Weiss duo, who stared at him. Yet looked away when he raised a brow back. "We have Jaune's collection of inter team friends who wanted to actively participate in nonpartisan questioning!"

Velvet gave them papers and everything. When she caught him eyeballing in curiosity, she waved, and winked. She looked wonderful, especially with the papers in her hand, high quality.

**Are we casually ogling women now, this is a thing?**

Jaune ignored skeleton cunt, and cleared his throat. Loudly, and grinned to the renewed attention of the audience, feeling himself put away the petty anger at people corralled in a smelly cafeteria for nearly two hours now. Not there fault people are stupid, or sensitive, or have vaginas. That last part especially, since he's pretty sure you can't manufacture women, unless you're Monty.

**Remember Penny?**

Remember his throbbing cock? Remember that fat nut he busted? No? Because he did it, and it was fucking epic.

**I have a feeling you're using your own immature personification person as a punching bag for your ang-**

Gonna cry? Gonna scream and shout? Piss and shit? Shit and cum? Or do you want him to fuck the robot chick?

Jaune felt himself get pretty smug after that, reading his paper over and getting confident in his points. Ozpin himself simply standing by, gazing off into the crowds of only slightly noisy students. Sorta including his girls, who're all now situated with papers and various degrees of attentiveness put on their Arc leader. He liked Ruby and Pyrrha's the best, cuz they blew kisses.

**Aight, I'm gonna stay quiet now. You're gonna have to learn the hard way. Fucks sake...**

He was about to blurt out his thing-thang, then promptly had a brief thought ping-pong all the way from his dirty toes to dirty mind: that being, whether or not fucking the robot waifu is actually fucking a sex doll or not.

**We're doing this now?**

The Brine said he would be silent, this is merely proof of his fake news. Soon enough, The Jebodiah Foundations are gonna be deleting mind emails in the dozens of thousands. All of them about robot child vagina and hotdogs being delivered to Mantlean politicians.

**Quiet time now. I hope you end up fucking the goddamn robot at this rate. Gives a whole meaning to mech suits, don't it?**

Interesting idea number one-four-eight-eight: if he nutted in the robot girl with laser beam swords and shit, would she be liable to pregnancy? _Does Penny have a vagina?-_

Suddenly, Ozpin, who coughed into the quiet and stared into Jaune's bewildered meat-face. He wasn't done thinking about robot vagina, but robot vagina was done thinking about him. "I'd like to see my opponent's debate questions come first." His cane went up, and he pointed to the crowd. "However! One thing should be clear. Or, two things I suppose: there is justification for everything I do, and I will promise to do more in the future!"

"Yeah, that's nice and all, old man." Jaune flapped his paper, confident in the questions on them. "But here's the topic: legitimacy."

Ozpin blinked. "In general?-"

"In general." Jaune continued, shaking his paper around. "I wanna point out several super important concepts about why you're an irresponsible leader, and-"

"Hey, Jaune?" Velvet asked, and when he looked, at least Yang and Weiss shared the same sorta professional esc look at Velvet did, who sucked her teeth in and frowned. "Can we hold off on that for now? We wanted to ask our own general questions first, for the sake of the student body, at least."

Jaune was confusion, and strut over to his girls, frowning. It deepened when Weiss and Blake's expressions morphed equally into apprehension and uncertainty when he did.

Velvet was more neutral though, even when he leaned over her. Frowning less, but still more frustrated. "Velvet?"

"Leader?" The white and black duo looked absolutely horrified, beady little rebel waifu eyesores watching him for something spooky, he could tell. Luckily, they couldn't find anything, and chilled out a bit when he gave their bunny friend some headpats.

Yes, the duo might've calmed down at the nice touchy touch, but Yang stared at him in suspicion, and confusion. The rest of the girls? Pretty contento for the most part, the humming bunny girl below him all the more. Jaune smiled. "Hey Velvet?"

She adjusted her papers, and looked up at him, from slightly frazzled brown locks. Beaming and eager to listen. "Jaune?"

Jaune leaned in a bit more. "Can I please lead the first round of questioning? It's related to the situation, I Arc promise."

"Port?" Velvet gently pushed him away, frowning. "Can I? Or should I entertain our foreskin leader's democratic interference?"

Professor Port glanced at his other side's cohorts, who frowned, mostly Goodwitch, and shook their heads. "Well, I personally see no harm in it, but these women? Not sure-"

"Just this question!" Jaune stressed. "Or debate, it's important I assure you-"

The two professors looked each other over, shrugged. Goodwitch flicked her hair, frowning, but not hostile. "Very well, Arc. But, have your speed demon give me my-"

Promptly, her wand was chucked, and decked her right in the frowning facehole. Landing on her lap, and crushing whatever fear Jaune had for the clown emoji of a combat instructor during the process.

Ruby squealed in rapturous glory. "That's for chasing me and getting my outfit scuffed! Eat dookie!" Love of his life, that one.

The only reason Goodwitch didn't beat her ass right then, is that Peach put her hand sternly on the fuming woman's shoulder, whispering something about responsibility.

The dominatrix was subdued, and she begrudgingly gave Jaune a nod. "Just continue this legitimacy talk, I'm sure Ozpin's silence means cooperation, and I'm sure we're all wanting to get on with it."

"Yes!" Weiss grumbled, poking Ruby in the cheek, while the cookie loli got silently chewed out by her sister. "Get on with it!"

From the foreskin boy's table, a roar began, excited and demanding all in equal measures. "YES! Get on with it!"

From the down below commons of their actual student body, the sight of these elitist shills bickering back and forth must of been too much, so they themselves added to the general unhappiness at unproductive banter and wand throwing.

"YES!" The people roared. "GET ON WITH IT!"

Jaune looked his friends over one last time.

Weiss and Yang crowded around a flustered Ruby.

Pyrrha and Nora and Velvet silently looked back, giving encouraging smiles.

Blake just hissed at the eye contact, and scooted closer to the yangery blonde verbally harassing her sister.

Jaune shared a glance with his Headmaster, who looked quite ready to lambast him in equal amounts as lambasting the rest of this academy for their blatant rebellion. Jaune never saw them be so informal in the man's presence. But then again, Jaune kinda disrupted the natural order of things.

So, Jaune cleared his throat, and asked the first legitimate question about legitimacy there was. "You didn't punish the first year class for the incident two weeks ago."

Ozpin raised a brow, his reserved face of old man prowess plastered upon him in full force. "That I didn't. Is there a reason I should exclude some and not others?"

"Yes, actually. The majority of higher grades didn't take part in the chaos, and only joined in on the commotion when first year kids decided to provoke them." Jaune tapped his paper, lazily frowning. "It's a matter of legitimacy because you aren't consistent with how you rule things."

Velvet hummed to herself, looking over the other waifus in consideration. "Maybe Jaune doesn't need our questions after all! Girls?-"

Weiss shushed her. "Quiet down, we're trying to do politics."

Ozpin's cane hit the table platform, voice booming across the cafeteria walls and interrupting any lingering conversations. "I would like to point out that I've been teaching and administering this institution for the past fifty plus years, and am still in charge of our festivities. Including Vale Remembrance day."

They all lit up at that. "Yes, children! The cooks have already been quick at work in producing the bulk of our banquet, make sure to bring as many family members as possible!" He cleared his throat. "Besides the point, however…"

The cane was pointed at him, and Ozpin's frown became a smile, light and condescending. "I'm incompetent in scenarios other people choose to be incredibly irrational."

Jaune deadpanned. "Which is often, because we're in a school full of hormonal teenagers with super powers."

Ozpin frowned. "I have a question for our audience, then. Maybe our student judges too." Ozpin cleared his throat, holding his hand out to the masses. "Do you want me to punish entire grade subsections? Is that fair? And if so, whose to say it wouldn't instigate further conflict?"

Mumbled discussion answered him, and Jaune took a moment to think.

Velvet was gonna add something, but Ruby beat her to the punch. "That's not what we're saying! Jaune isn't either. We just want less punishment for irrational reasons and stuff!"

"Ruby, I agree. But once again," Pyrrha sighed, head In her heads. "That's not the problem at hand. We're talking about the people and not ourselves." The rebuttal was loud enough to get some general agreement from the closer audience, mostly the waifu gaggle though.

Blake raised a hand, tired and annoyed. "I volunteer we simply just wait until these two are done, since I'm pretty certain we're gonna stall this for no reason if we try and prod the boomer randomly. It'll just waste our time and Jaune's fuel for political ramblings."

The rest of them agreed, Pyrrha voiced it. "Yes, let's see how Jaune handles this. Continue!" She winced, and muttered an apology to Port, who rumbled a positive back. Jaune stopped paying attention then, and looked at Ozpin.

"How about we can question the people, but not the judges?"

"...Very well, Jaune." Ozpin sighed, rubbing his forehead. "This is the last of your interventions then? Is it just us now, debating in front of my school for leadership?"

"It's gonna be my school." Jaune grinned, finally feeling like this wasn't the train wreck it was. "Now, here's what I gotta say: you shouldn't have left an unstable school unsupervised, because like I said-and am gonna repeat-hormonal teenagers left unsupervised will cause chaos."

"What's the solution then?"

"Not being a boomer, and taking care of your children?"

"That's incredibly easy for you to say, Jaune, as you only need to prance around and claim that I'm immoral and undesirable." Ozpin leaned on his cane. "Should not the children simply be held accountable to one another? And the fact that they participated in immaturity?"

Jaune groaned internally, but collected himself. "That's what in saying, if a certain group of students make a mistake, is it not fair to punishment them?" He met the student body's gaze head on. "Also, I'd like to point out that doesn't mean we should pick favorites, or value some grades over each other in general."

The murmurs were real, but Jaune remained adamant. "This goes beyond factions or grades: in my Beacon Academy, we will make sure any and all punishments come from a place of fairness."

A calmer atmosphere, some more agreement too, even from the first years. "Hopefully, putting further dampening on our institution's people becomes a last resort by then. Because Unlike our esteemed old coop here? I plan to never put ourselves in a situation requiring large scale disciplines for Ozpin's quote on quote 'immaturity.'"

Port tapped his mic, and raised a brow. "Let's make this clear: on the subject of legitimacy, what are your opinions?"

Ozpin tapped his cane, not too content about Jaune's extra talk time. "I think Jaune is an opportunist who takes advantage over poor circumstances. If anything, he is arguing for more control since he wants children to be punished for their actions."

Jaune nodded along, unhappy with the characterization, but understanding of a good point. "Ozpin isn't willing to sensitize the student body to chaos and disorder, he's more interested in personal ventures and maintaining a distant status quo. Willing to let the children under his supervision remain unaided and angry at each other."

Port nodded, and everyone took a moment to digest that. A short moment, as Ruby spoke up. "Question! For both of you guys, ehehe…" she shrieked back under the quick shifting of literally everyone's gaze, but got confident again when looking into his dissuading smile. "So! For Ozpin: how will you act from now on? And for my-eh, I mean, Jaune over here, is there anything else you wanna use to call Ozpin illegitimate?"

Yang prodded her shoulder, proud grin on her face. "That's a good question, more than what these bozos could've come up with." Said group of feminine bozos looked back at her with scrutiny. "What? I'm just saying the truth!"

Before Yang could further ostracize herself, Ruby shut her mouth and gave them an overly happy smile, which essentially was a cover up for inner stress, and unhappiness at Yang's dumbness. But that's merely the obvious, Jaune's obvious, at least. "So? Whatcha guys think?"

Ozpin hummed, walking around in a little circle, forward and back and back again. "I plan on being more interactive in the future lives of my children, and profusely apologize for my previous actions." He looked out at the masses, calm and collected. "Nothing more, nothing less."

When Ruby looked at him expectantly, along with everyone else, Jaune realized that there's gotta be something to combat that. Anything. At all.

But how? He's gotten this far soley on inflammatory rhetoric and someone else's fuck-ups, Jaune in all actuality had no real ups on the goddamn boomer from the start, and how can he? It's like a one on one challenge against a veteran huntsman, without any equalizers in between. He's just gotta think, and think hard. Why is Ozpin illegitimate?

Why, why, why, why-wait, hold on.

He remembered the discussion they had before all this, and-pushing aside the out of the blue decision to have questions he didn't preemptively organize, God, why is this whole debate thing so confusing-he remembered something very vital to his poltical agenda. So vital, that he proclaimed it while at the stairs.

Memes. The blood of the soul, and the lube of the loon. The abstract haha funny is fundamental to all gen z humor and below, as it reflects the horrible reality of not getting laid and playing video games because you hate yourself and everyone around you. Jaune did, and it sucked, so much, that he got blackmailed into going on an acid trip. Which led him onto a down spiral of political radicalization and disrespect for most authority figures in his life.

Jaune has found a layer to reality so intrenched in irony that he fucks women while thinking about it. It's just so profound and not fake and gay.

So, Jaune, with a head raised high, and a desire for less federal taxation and self-imposed orgasms, addressed the people, Ozpin, his friends, and mostly importantly, himself. Grinning.

It was truthful, and bespoke his feelings. "Ozpin?"

The old man was taken aback at the honesty in his voice, but nevertheless responded. "Jaune?"

He looked out onto the people, and spoke his mind. "I'd like to question Beacon's involvement with the state of Mantle."

…

…

…

Everyone quietly gasped, and gossiped around like the thirty year old Karen's they were. Absolutely disgusting, but the question was there, and people considered it. None more than Ozpin himself, who frowned, heavily. "Explain...that, Jaune. **_Mantle is our greatest ally_**, especially to our research and development wings." The cane gestured to the seated Trex Pig, who let loose a electronic squeal. "Our dust borne mechanisms would never have come to fruition without our lots intertwining with Mantle's **security and stability.**"

Jaune frowned. "So, that's why Vale is funneling **thirty eight billion lien notes** to an overseas irreligious technocracy for the only benefit of robot pigs that can shoot fire and play music? What about infrastructure, or safe borders from the Grimm? I mean sure, Beacon is protected, but guys…" he looked out at the people, vulnerable and concerned. "Nine tenths of the known area of Vale isn't properly bordered off. The only thing stopping conventional Grimm from waltzing into our territories and slaughtering our people is a couple thousand armed superhuman militants with big shooty gun swords."

He shook his head. "Other than that? We'd be mostly fucked, and quite literally fucked, by the creatures of darkness that rule a majority of both the known and unknown world. It's just to show how morbid even being here is: becuase while we have these mock debates and elections, for minors who will murder death kill evil demon beasts, those actual demon beasts are fucking spit roasting little timmy's mom and have already merc'd his dad on the frontier."

If there was debate amongst them before, there wasn't now. Ozpin looked as dumb founded as Jaune felt. But he preserved himself.

"Quite literally, we live in a society of perpetual ignorance and relatively, and the only thing stopping it are moments like these where I wow you with my foreskin gang and declare the old man beside me a shitty person without quality or decency."

Jaune licked his lips, not liking the that meme magic makes him wanna be honest, but oh well, it's getting the crowd's attention. "So I'll say this: I plan on not only integrating myself with the student body more so than any of Ozpin's capacity, but I will work on also expanding Vale's territory and borders against the enemy."

Jaune's head was high, and his soul hummed in agreement, because he might have accidentally stumbled upon a truth. "I will build great walls that no Grimm can climb, so that no family forsaken by the huntsman and soldiers and federal agencies of Vale shall have no protection against the evils plaguing them."

Some cheer, light and budding, it encouraged him, he's got something here. "I will expand Vale's borders and steadily take our world back from the enemy! The hellbeasts and demons! They will quake in the might of Vale's glory in comparison! We will be a legion of light collective and true! Our Kingdom fuckin' come, and Monty's Will be done!"

That got further cheer, even though Jaune felt very guilty using the Lord's name in vain, it seemed to stoke up that hidden religious fervor hidden in Beacon's populace. Jaune's foreskin boys in particular, as they both literally and figuratively hanged onto his every word and each other. The girls were just shocked in general, Jaune can't really describe it, women are confusing. "So if you make me your Headmaster, your gateway to success, learning, love, war, and friendship…"

Jaune raised his fist, his golden fist of power and waifus. "Then _tread lightly! _Because I will weaponize and empower you as not only a mere student farting around their later stages of puberty, but a full blown warrior who will save this Remnant and secure a future for our children! Our people! What say you to that?!"

They said a lot, and most of it unintelligible but excited, as people got up from their seats and clapped, all grades alike, swept up in the out-of-the-ballpark hope. That was hope. Jaune realized it.

No one ever promised them meaning, just pure change of status quo, and uniforms, there was no further doctrine dictating their lives. Now though? Jaune put that hope there, even if he himself didn't recognize where and how it came from, or if he can even replicate it again.

And to think, it all started because he questioned distant elitist authorities who want federal and educational loans for private purposes. Next thing they'll know, Jaune can get fucking Atlas to pay for it.

When the excitement didn't quiet down soon enough, Port tapped his mic. "Okay! Okay! Let's calm down children, and also process what we just heard, and where we wish to go from here. As you known, and can also definitely tell from this last moment set up…"

Ozpin stared at him, conflicted, curious, and most interestingly, nervous. And nastoligic, it baffled Jaune, and made him raise a brow in return. "Will our ladies, and student body make any further comments on the happenings that just occured due to that weirdly…profound speech?"

…

…

…

Professor Peach sat up, clearing her throat. "I'd like to request we change formats, something more...confrontational." It was meet with resounding agreement at large, and slight trepidation from his foreskin clan. The female portion, at least.

"Peach, I don't understand." Jaune scratched his head, meeting her eyes. Glossy things that had little to none of the sympathy harbored within when he asked for her help. His girls even noticed it, and looked on in confusion too. "You were with us not to long ago! Why're you-"

"Mantlean sponsors."

…

"Oh, that explains it." Jaune glared at Ozpin, who raised a brow. "That's how you did it? Made use of your connections and basically threatened to curb stomp her funding if she didn't vouch for you?"

Ozpin meet Peach's adamant gaze, hummed, then looked back at him. The cane rhythmically tapping all the while. "It's not anything you wouldn't do, Jaune. She needs her experiments, and I need some form of loyal staff support. There was no real subduing of free will, Jaune."

"But she didn't want to get political, did she?"

A roll of the eyes, and surprisingly, Ozpin cracked a smile. "Everything is political these days. Even Grimm, since you're trying to radicalize our institution into a puedo religion of Grimm slaughter."

Jaune snorted. "Is that even bad? We're literally gonna die if we don't get our shit together and defend our borders. Why not?"

Ozpin's mouth was mid speech when Peach coughed, looking a fair bit more sympathetic to Jaune's plight. "Headmaster, Jaune?"

They hummed along. She sighed, and pulled out two weird glowy armband things, a technological blue and glowing with what they can only assume was dust. "I'd like to settle this matter the old fashion way: a full frontal, no outside interference, no conventional weapon interference, and environmentally involved duel between our current Headmaster and his Subverter!"

The people ooohed, his girls hissed and gasped, the boys cheered, Glynda smirked savagely.

He and Ozpin shared a look. Jaune did not like the budding excitement in the old bastard's veiny eyeholes, no sir.

Peach continued, jangling the armbands around for all to see. "These are Aura limiters, and can nullify Aura to completion. Basically, it will equalize our fighter's physical prowess, but leave experience and semblances up to be used. It, for the most part, is the best way we can equalize the two, and perhaps find a strong leader the old fashion way! Port, girls, Glynda, student body?"

She looked around, excitement matched in equal amounts to her fire pig creation, who squealed in delight. "Is this a desirable idea!?"

Port was frowning, but before he could say his peace, the collective roar of the student body silenced all criticism, Glynda included. The combat bitch rudely hollered her agreement right by the old man's ear, causing him to freeze up and glare at the vengeful witch.

Whilst the teachers bickered about responsible actions and proper behavior, Ozpin and him continued their staring contest. The excitement was still there in the old man's eyes, but it was diluted, and yet refined. It showed in his posture too: back straight, open palms on his prone cane, and body just generally relaxed. Attentive.

Jaune strived to perform his own proper stance, and frowned when Ozpin chuckled at him. "What? What's so funny, old man?"

"You, child." There was mirth. "You're tense, scared to fight me, aren't you?"

"No sir." And he meant it too, at least, emotionally. "I think my polygamy gauntlet has served me well, and can continue to do so, even against you."

"Yet you know nothing about me, my history, my purpose, or reasons for doing this."

"Will you tell me, then?"

…

…

Sighing, and an old man giving a small, sad smile. "I'm thinking about it, but I'll have to see how this goes." Jaune heard the sound of seats being left, and heard Ozpin hum in bemusement. "Anyways, do console your lot, I'll be waiting here. Ready to be that Man on High you always hated, right?"

Jaune frowned, but couldn't say anything more, and walked to his mobilized waifus, namely Ruby, Pyrrha, and Velvet, with Nora in the back.

It was true. Sorta: Jaune always hated the old man for his punishing ways, and yet this affable not rude and scary side of Ozpin? Jaune has no issue with, and hopes to beat him up without much prejudice. Ish, because Ozpin is still a shill for Mantle. Never forgetting that.

Suddenly, Ruby, who he held close. Once again rocking back and forth, only this time she whispered something into his chest. "Muane?"

"Uh-Huh?"

She popped up, and while Pyrrha power walked to her right, Ruby beamed up at him, though Jaune could tell the little droop to it meant she was nervous. Habits that he's seen her do enough to pick up on. "You'll do great, Sempai, I'm countin' on you! The others are too, but...they're kinda scared of you for some reason. Something about..." she scratched her cheek, and answered more confidently after he adjusted her huntress uniform's collar. "Something about you disrespecting Weiss?"

Ah, a matter for a less dire time. Jaune sighed, kissed her forehead, and welcomed an antsy Pyrrha into their snuggle time. Their other harem member welcomed herself in just as they her, and thankfully, Pyrrha had no qualms about holding onto the cookie loli tightly. It went much appreciated too, and the girls squeezed each other as hard as they squeeze him. Velvet was hanging out in the back, uncertain but curious.

"Velvet? Bun-Bun?" He mused, getting her ears to twitch, and giggle nervously. "C'mon, get in the snuggle struggle, I promise not to bite, or let _these _ones here do so."

When the soul silvers and emerald flares of his current girls meet the bunny girl's big ol' chocolatey mommy gf orbs, Velvet seemed to calm down, and joined in. Relaxing greatly when hearing a Ruby squeal in delight, and seeing Pyrrha absently nod. Wait, hold on-

Jaune jolted in place, and groaned, feeling _somebody _doing _something _she shouldn't be doing. It was, as said naughty waifu only looked off into the distance carelessly, humming to herself. Even while the other waifus-Ruby on his chest, and Velvet at his side-looked on in confusion. "P-Pyrrha?"

She hummed. And the other girls silently gasped in shock. "Yes, lover?"

Jaune looked over his shoulder, and quieted down when he found Ozpin unhearing, but nonetheless in _very _close proximity. "I'd appreciate you stop trying to give me a impromptu bulge rub whilst I'm trying to beat up old people. I'll let you have it later."

She pressed in again, humming, and obviously too slow on purpose. Ruby was beet red, and Velvet looked on in fascination. Jaune would've commented on the bunny girl's interest and how that's pretty fuckin' dope, but the budding quarter chub in his pants isn't fantastic when trying to begin tribal warfare.

So, reaching over their little snuggle sesh, Jaune gave Pyrrha's rump a meaty slap, meeting her rebelliously pleasured eyes right after. "Hey, you. No naughty time, I'm tryna secure my leadership."

"Do it again." She breathed, gleeful and voice a throaty hum. "Leave it redder then my locks, and my swollen lips. Let your other girls watch you dominate me-"

"U-uhm." Velvet scratched her droopy ear. "I'm not a...harem girl, or anything. I'm just here to support!" She was quickly silenced by an excited Ruby, who was whispering things explicit enough to intensify _both _the girl's already pleasant blushes. They were lost in their own little world now.

So Jaune walked off, and as sternly as possible, gave them a tiresome glare. "You three are currently gonna be the death of me, so _pretty _please go with Nora and not interfere with me beating up Ozpin. Okay?"

Pyrrha wanted to challenge, to provoke him to bend her over a table or something, but Ruby was surprisingly the rational actor this time and dragged the girls away. It was good now, and Jaune was clear to waltz back towards Ozpin, who raised a brow at him.

Jaune smiled back, then glanced at the quickly approaching Peach, who just got done bickering and looked all the more stressed for it. He'd comment on it to her, but Ozpin pointedly coughed. It drew his attention back, and Jaune hummed. "Ozpin?"

"You've been making grand use of your sembalance, have you?" He sounded curious, causal. Not like the old man minutes away from fighting him.

"Not the semblance, though: just my sheer charisma, you can say." Jaune perked up, and pointedly focused on Ozpin, even while the old man gave the aggrieved Peach a light smile. "Or, better yet. 'All you need is confidence.'"

Peach silently wrapped the armbands around them, and walked off quickly before Glynda could further grandstand about improper children in cloaks. When she did, Ozpin quickly returned his relaxed gaze to him, only this time, it wasn't relaxed anymore. It was curious, and shocked. "Jaune, where'd you hear that?"

Uh...? Jaune shrugged. "Oobleck, he told me a friend told him that. Must've been quite the guy, right?"

...

...

...

"Ozpin? Why're you so amused right now-"

"Nothing! Nothing..." Ozpin brushed his hair back, _grinning _to himself, it looked equal amounts amused and saddened. "That just reminded me of something is all. Other than that? I'm ready when you are." His cane shrunk, and promptly went to his waist. "I'll therefore wait for you to be ready, and for our esteemed student body and staff to be as well. Matter in fact, Are they?!"

The roar of boredom fueled excitement reached him, it also kicked the Professors' struggles away and orienated them to _not _verbally harassing each other. Port cleared his throat, and addressed the people. "Very well! If we are all ready to get on with it-"

Another holler session, it brought Jaune's face into a big Arc grin.

Maybe the student body isn't so annoying after all? Maybe the girls and The Brine had a point, somewhat? Don't know, but Jaune knew that Ozpin was almost equally excited about this, if not in his own little reserved way. Port laughed from the belly, and carried on. "Here are the ground rules then..."

"No Aura, no conventional weapons at your disposal, only random objects and your semblance. The first person to faint or surrender is the loser, and the winner makes whatever choice about their winning conditions they so _reasonably_ please. Do our fighters agree to these terms?"

Jaune nodded, stepping back into a basic stance and putting his hands up. The three soul gems on his gauntlet gave him courage. Ozpin nodded as well, hardly in a stance, and more like posing for a portrait. Port hummed, and started a count. "Good! On the count of three, we will have everyone make room and give these two space to operate!"

Already, people slunk back, pulling out their scrolls and hugging the walls. Impressive, really. "One!"

Ozpin's hand warped with green..._something, _and it gave Jaune much anxiety. The way he somberly looked at it didn't help. "Two!"

Their eyes meet, and Ozpin gave him _another _grin. "Do try your best, Arc. It's been _decades _since I've taken to such unorthodox combat, but the rust will quickly fade. So too your foreskin fueled aspirations."

"Yeah?" He challenged, cracking his non plated knuckles. "I've learned quite a bit about punching things as of late, so we'll see how good your old man punches are. Also, I'll have you know my as-"

"THREE!" Port roared, so to the crowd. "GO!"

To Jaune's own personal suprise, he rushed first, feeling the excitement of the sitatuion wash over him. It was enough to let loose a swift sucker punch, right for the old man's face, right in the fuckin' kisser.

Furthermore? _It fucking connected_, and everyone-him included, as he stood a distance off due to the pure _power _he put into it-watched their belated Heamaster's head roll back. His face up high, and though his back remained straight, Jaune could see how the blow's aftershock staggered and disrupted the pseudo stance Ozpin had.

Quielty, they took in the impossible: a first year student just successfully punched their Headmaster. Not only that, but so strongly, that the old bastard stood prone in the sound, likely stunned. Jaune could barely believe it. His fist shook, and his gauntlet hummed in power.

But-

Ozpin's head slowly came back to place, and this time, his stance was _centered_, practiced and necessarily deep for the occasion. A flowing trail of blood dripped down his nose to jawline, and Ozpin didn't just smile, he _grinned_.

Jaune didn't like it, especially since it was just so _familiar-_

"That was _fantastic_, Arc." Ozpin chuckled, wiping the blood on his sleeve, jittering his upper body in tandem with forest green power warping from limb to limb. "I needed that, honestly. I'll remember this moment for the rest of this lifetime, and hope to take it with me in the next."

"...Huh?-" He blinked, then choked.

Faster then perceivable, or even _screamable_, Jaune felt Ozpin _zoom_ to his position, and grab his shoulders. That grin remained, sticking in Jaune's mind becuase of sheer profundity alone.

It was like a reflection, warped, aged, and outdated yet-

He went flying, barely comprehending the greenish blur that was Ozpin as he chucked Jaune down the debate platform at violent speeds, _all the way_ down.

Like a ragdoll, Jaune connected to everything: every chair, table, and lack of thereof in his path. By the time the actual ground meet him, he already felt himself harboring bruises fucking _everywhere_. What hurt more, though, was the sheer excitement and fascination the people looked at him with. Less so Ozpin's imperious disposition.

From on high, Ozpin strut down to him. Casual, collected, calm, and powerful. It was mind numbing in it's quality, yet Jaune had to act! Something to aid him-

From his rutt on the floor, Jaune felt something stiff and intrestingly _rock hard_ in his grasps, but it wasn't his penis this time, no no: it was a bigass loaf of bread, perfect to sword fight with. So with hope in his battered body, Jaune grabbed it and centered himself in a proper sword stance.

Ozpin raised a brow, and glanced behind him. "Before we continue: unit _'ROADHOG'! _Approach!"

The Trex Pig thingy womped on over, squealing loyalty to it's patient master, who smiled back. "Good, now..."

They saw him cough, and pat his chest. "_Relexa, play 'Duel of the Fakes.'_"

To their futher suprise, and Jaune's minor horror, the likely Mantle based technology responded accordingly. Something in the pig blared to life, and it's Relexa attachment too apparently.

Whilst everyone oogled at the sound-speaker enhanced robot starting up a random Grimmtube video, Ozpin gave him a knowing smirk, pausing his descent from the high ground. "Mantle sponsers, remember? I needed an outlet to express my more... _orthodox _media consumption. You recognize the song, don't you?"

"Yeah." He hissed, scooting forward, at the base of the table plateforn pyramid. "But why? Why play a song?-"

Ozpin_ flippled-_without Aura-off of the table pyramid, landing with some long ago hidden grace a few feet away. A probing hand searched the floor, and Ozpin chuckled triumphantly, finding his _own_ bread sword.

Jaune stared, gulping down his hesitation. Ozpin masterfully swung the aquired bread to and frow, keeping eye contact the whole time. "It's oddly fitting, Arc. We have the perfect equalization opportunity, with only personailties and bodies to rely on. So let me ask..."

The video started, and the heavenly chrous roared their intrigue, challenging and intense in equal measure. Much like The Headmaster before him, holding the stone-cold and hardened bread two handed. A grin bloomed on his face, far too youthful for Jaune's liking. No sir.

Auralessness might make Ozpin liable to being beaten, but so too Jaune.

"Didn't you wish to subvert me? " A chair was grabbed, and Jaune yelped when-at blurry green speeds-Ozpin _threw _a chair at him. It landed off on a random table, and hit the wall above several students, who shrieked back in shock. "Come then! Meet your maker!"

Another chair, and another moment Jaune dodged, grimacing while tactfully reaching forward. One chair at a time, until Jaune remembered his sembalance had things to aid him, and promptly sent the chairs back.

They played impromptu ping pong: Jaune would halt the trajectory of a chair, push it back, and with insane speed and precision, Ozpin would strike the seat over the cafeteria area with nothing more than a quick vertical. Often hitting it back stronger then Jaune's own throwback. Their sembalances were at this stage pretty equal.

It went on and on: Jaune climbed a table, dodging one chair, swiveling around, and dodged another, crouching low and focusing his pole magic at the enemy.

Ozpin inched closer, and even hopped onto the table as well.

"You didn't make me, bastard!" He roared, feeling himself lift several chairs at once, the metallic grey of his pole magic making the constructs stationary and pliable. Perfect to hoist in the air and chuck at the entertained old man. "I made me! My struggles did!"

Ozpin didn't answer, and instead withdrew into himself, seeing him breathe out and push the in-flight chairs onwards.

At full speed, at several different angles. The situation gave Jaune a moment of clarity, to watch a Ozpin's reactions for what they were, and draw his own solutions from it.

Namely, how Ozpin's energy suddenly condensed, a torrent of fast paced influence almost draconian in its fervor.

The upper left chair hurdling towards him was expertly-and closely-dodged. The lower right and its associate chairs launched themselves too, and Ozpin slammed his bread into the first offender, sending it into the ceiling. The other chair was horizontally launched over to the side, to the _judges _side. Port grumbled from far away, something about not wanting to loose his head in the mix up.

Ozpin pushed onwards though, seeing Jaune collecting himself and looking for an opportunity. Despite his light tiredness, Jaune roared, and strived to meet him.

They did: bread to bread, man to man. Ozpin swung low, Jaune blocked low and-with both hands-swung above the head and vertically into the shoulder. He was blocked, and shoved forward. The old man pushed his advantage further.

Chipped-but still sturdy-bread swiped at his ankles, a brief torrent of literally energetic mayhem looking to sweep Jaune off his feet and surely deal primal punishment. Jaune was forced to step back constantly, and block from essentially all ankles. Up, down, left, right, to his cheek, to his balls. Ozpin's technique had no restraint.

As Jaune made good distance, he called upon the gauntlet once more, and felt several chairs in his possession. More so, he grabbed a few more, letting some chairs momentarily circle around him, while others floated up a bit more, ready for throwing. All the hours and touchy touch with Pyrrha was paying off! Jaune grinned, gripping his gauntlet tight with one hand, and holding his acquired bread out in challenge.

Ozpin remained silent, focused, all the more when he rushed towards the just then launched sets of chairs. Once again, the greenish energy came, and Jaune _really _eyeballed it. Noticing in some things:

One, Ozpin-as he weaved up and below the chairs trying to skewer him and his bread-only activated the power in short bursts.

Two, the power was strong enough to bypass conventional huntsman Aura power and allow Ozpin to preform equal feats as to it.

Three, as Jaune prepared to meet the old man again, the power wasn't bulging Ozpin's muscles, and more like..._quickening _it.

Jaune felt his eyes widen, and arms ache, as Ozpin catapulted himself onto his guard. The unprepared for impact send them both backwards, Jaune first, who felt himself get absolutely drenched and cluttered with the disgusting foodstuffs of his peers. He eventually regained trajectory, right after he flopped off the table, and rolled around in misery.

"We've got more to do, Jaune!" Ozpin taunted, from atop the table, relatively clean compared to his embittered opponent crawling to his feet. "Or, have you accepted that _the high ground _is the ultimate predictor of victory?"

Jaune coughed, and forced himself back into stance, pushing away the budding exhaustion. In a way, the intense music in the background gave an illusion of confidence, which helped Jaune formulate his own genuine kind. Jaune felt his bread up, and pointed it at the man on high. "Only a boomer would deal in absolutes!"

"Oh? But student, that _is _a absolute!" Ozpin cackled, and put his sembalance power thing into his arms. "Now face judgement!"

Jaune breathed. In and out. Over and under. Up and down.

Wait-

Ozpin flipped again, coming down to likely deliver a devastating blow to his midsection, but Jaune saw the speed for what it was: it was _intensified _onto Ozpin's body, and had no effect on the speed of gravity itself. Only the physical _movement _Ozpin produced. Therefore...

The bread was gripped, and with a collected nerve, Jaune side-stepped and swung outwards, feeling secret jubilation at the sound of Ozpin's choked growls, and the sight of him getting launched onto a random table. _He himself _getting covered in sipped on Orange juice, and most certainly not looking happier for it. This time, Jaune pushed his advantage.

Pure blooded Arc testosterone fulfilled his every core, every crevasse. It's why when Ozpin glared defiance from his current table bound rut, bread rearing, Jaune kept charge, bread primed for contact. Though Ozpin firstly pushed back and scored a direct hit across his abdomen, Jaune pushed through _him, _and over the table top. Sliding them both off it's surface. To the roaring cheer of the people. To the muffled groan of the old man below him, as he grabbed at Jaune's shirt, baffled at the rough contact with the floor.

The bread was then forgotten in a sea of random food shit-tomatos and the like-splattered and scattered across the floor.

As Jaune lorded over the outmaneuvered old man, he raised his fist up high, grinning at the way Ozpin's eyes widened.

Admirable, really: though Ozpin's guard was swift and effective, specially for being straddled so controlling out of nowhere, he had still recognized the attack as _dangerous _and stuff.

Jaune's purely unfiltered musculature fueled his assault, and would have failed had Aura been a thing: one jab connected with Ozpin's abdomen, the other was blocked, and Ozpin struggled to flip their positions. Luckily, Jaune threw another quick sucker punch, and pushed his offensive when Ozpin choked out his next breath.

Two more punches hit their marks across Ozpin's face, and a third one was on its way, until Ozpin's tight grip caught the offending fist, and outraged veiny brown meet horrified ocean blue.

Until those blues probably lost about all their luster, and had their body get launched at the hands of a greenish energized fist of crippling might burying itself in his stomach. Multiple tables were romped upon, and Jaune felt himself get helpfully pushed back into the fighting zoom, as he hit the edges of the crowd somewhere mid flight.

Everything was a blur, especially the people, and even his friends and lovers, who shouted their own encouragement. From Yang to even _Weiss_, they all shouted for him to do something. Jaune spat a wad of blood, and shakily watched Ozpin do the same, albeit with a lot less blood and a _lot more_ righteous anger.

Ozpin approached, dirty lunch tray in hand, and snarl crinkled on his jawline. "I'm quite impressed, Jaune."

"Yeah?" He hissed back, trying bravado the nerves inside him out, marginally working. "I'm not here for your love and tolerance, I'm here to beat you into submission."

It didn't halt Ozpin's power walk, neither his face cracking a small grin and chuckle. "Good, then. I ran out of that a long time ago. But here?" He twirled the tray, and pounded on it's surface. "I've got an entire school's worth of these, Jaune. And I plan on using them."

He did too, and grabbed a tray himself, eventually circling Ozpin just as he circled him. Mere few away, and liable to crack their tense facades at a moment's notice and roar into contact. But, until then, they stared, and the people watched with bated breath, _much_ included his own girls.

"Sempai! You got this!" That's Ruby, who was bouncing up and down anxiously, excitedly too. "Don't let up!"

"Yes, listen to Ruby, Jaune! Ozpin's flesh is weak! Go for the kill!" That's Pyrrha, who was flanked by a nervous Velvet and baffled Yang. Weiss and Blake were thiguhtfully quiet.

Ozpin noticed his hesitation, and hummed, still keeping stride. "I'd like to point out..."

"..-oh, hm?"

Light chuckling, and then a somber tone, laced with that excitement from earlier, raw and primal. "I would like to point out that I've been steadily increasing my 'difficulty level' so to speak, and am not simply going to stand idly by while you rain blows down on me." The green energy came back again, like a posionus snake, moving up and down his torso. "I might be old, and out of practice, but in these old bones? The soul and blood of greatness still remains supreme. I am a biological vessel for light, Jaune."

"What, like a hero?"

"_Exactly _like a hero." The tray was chambered, and the green energy bunched up in his hands. "Now let's see _you_ grit those teeth, like I have!"

In a flash, Ozpin crouched low, and rocketed forward. Meeting his guard, meeting his tray, and once again, meeting Jaune face to face.

The trays connected, then re connected as Ozpin's overhand slash was deftly side blocked by his tray's bottom. It next met in a flurry of jabs and vertical slashes, each one primed for Jaune's center, and each one continually blocked and deflected. But only so, as by the time one attack ends, Ozpin reared back for another. Even if the jab prior was reflected and driving Ozpin's tray off kilter, the green energy kept things impossibly fast. Impossibly too untouchable.

Until Jaune had an idea, and sacrificed his chest to a flurry of _painful_ blows for an excruciatingly long moment. It hurt, and he already felt the bruises and popped blood vessels, but it was enough. Jaune's tray connected, after he shoulder checked the off guard old man and made room to strike. Preferably, enough to deck an old man across the face.

Which he did: inbetween the punishment, Jaune tray-slapped Ozpin so fucking hard that his head bobbled to the side, and before the old man could do so much as choke out an expletive, Jaune shoved his tray at his throat, and _pushed_.

Ozpin staggered back, and it gave him room to comfortably summon several chairs, and promptly _layer them fuckers_ on the old man mercilessly. It sent him flying, and covered him in a quickly increasing pool of violently controlled and thrown chairs. Ozpin wasn't even seeable after a few seconds, and it brought forth a victorious scream from Jaune's lips.

He was doing it! He was beating Ozpin!

All the angst, the lack of control and power, the man on high taking and taking, it all came down to now, as the people gasped and mumbled at the chair dogpile silently still. The proverbial grave of one Headmaster to another, and the mark of Jaune's ascension. His breath was bated, and his soul was-even thoguh partially muted at the moment-dancing in joy, in hopes and dreams yet to be realized.

Jaune grinned, and put some extra pressure-

It exploded, and out came an already _more _raggedly pissed off Headmaster. Bruised, bloody, yet all the more likely to do something radically dangerous. The glow of his sembalance chargin up throughout his body like an _actual_ bulge of muscle made Jaune gasp, and work doubly hard to throw as many chairs as possible. But it didn't work, and Ozpin _moved_.

Well, he less so moved, and more so _blurred _to dark forest greenery life, dodging chairs and rushing not just to Jaune, but to a table. Without pause or clear intent, just rushing and rushing and-

Oh. Jaune choked, then jolted along with the rest of the people, as Ozpin single handedly flipped an _entire _table with his hands, and violently body slammed it forwards.

Full speed, right to Jaune, and more importantly, right _past _Jaune and out the window. It took him with it, and in a flash, Jaune found himself sailing across the open ended courtyard, under the falling midday sun.

Wiith nothing more then his screaming lungs, active gauntlet, and school lunch tray, Jaune found himself tagging along to a fully sized lunch table as it thumped across the stone tiles of Beacon. All the way to the statue. Jaune connected tray first with it, bouncing off and onto his back therein.

In a little pool of trays, foods, liquids, and chipped wood, Jaune looked up at the sky, and found himself in a _lot _of physical misery. Mental misery too, if Ozpin's distant form power walking outside the broken window-flanked by the student body-was anything to go by. Jaune couldn't understand the things being shouted, but the steady stride and confident smirk on Ozpin's face told Jaune many things.

Cheif amoung them?

Jaune wasn't ready for this shit, so he did the best thing available, and ran for Ozpin's tower. One last hurrah, and one last attempt at greatness. Ignoring the hurt, and the way his wrists' felt weirdly bent out of shape.

Somehow, someway.

/-/

He strut across _his_ Kingdom, and thought it quite good.

His children? Partially mixed and divided, like any worthwhile democracy would be. All fully fixable within fhe next few weeks, post Vale Remembrance day, give or take. Ozpin was used to entire peoples eventually going back from their rather outdated ways and accepting something new. Only, Jaune-as he ran quickly the courtyard-wasn't the change this time. The 'boomer' was, and plans to revamp the system.

Perhaps, that's doubting the Arc's capabilities: Ozpin frowned, feeling the blood caking his features and staring at the blood that came off. Jaune did this, and Ozpin felt it obligatory to congratulate the Arc's opportunist tendencies and sight for restraint. But now? As Ozpin walked _his _courtyard? Flanked by his curious and concerned student body? He had lost all propriety to hold back. In particular, his sembalance.

Gylnda came to him then, a question on her mind, no doubt. Over the quickly voluming crowds behind him, Ozpin hummed, and addressed the haggard young woman. "Yes, Glynda?"

"Has it ended?" Stressed, comparatively open to him, then say, the rest of Beacon society. Simply the way the cookie crumbles. "Jaune isn't anywhere to be seen, and loathe as I am to show open contempt right now, Jaune _did _have this coming."

Ironic, as the most apparent compliant he's ever gotten, was the fact Glynda unfairly treated her charge. Which, admittedly, was very much the case. Things will have to be rectified, especially how Ozpin acts and rules his lot. The claim of incompetency might've been right after all, so what else is he to do?

Well, for one: Ozpin let Jaune run off, and gave the grumpily approaching Peter Port a pointed stare, ignoring his flustered deputy in the process. All in due time, however, as she'll be there to serve until death.

On that, Ozpin is certain.

"Peter, you didn't mention a...'ring out' when calling out the rules, did you?"

He paused, watched Jaune run off into the distance, and shook his head. "No, we're technically still fighting." Port turned around, and bellowed to the masses. "Hear that, everyone?! We are still fighting!"

Bread and circus reached their ears, and Ozpin let loose a tired sigh. "Glynda, Port?" They looked him over, while Ozpin eyeballed the blonde fool he's cultivated rush not just off in the distance, but to _the highest _distance. "Jaune is heading for my tower, and probably planning to hijack it."

Ruby Rose rushed in then, followed by Jaune's other assortment of fascinatingly loyal young girls. In her rush to talk Ozpin up, she bumped into Glynda, who hissed out a warning, and would've expressed her seething rage at Ruby's subsequent blowing of a raspberry, had not Professor Peach stepped in and distracted her.

Far too confidently for Ozpin's liking, Ruby looked up at him, _demandingly. _"Where's my boyfriend?"

Her sister groaned, and Ozpin himself could empathize with experiencing an Arc's emotional rollercoaster, truly. Sighing, and rubbing an old, worn, and veiny hand up his scalp, Ozpin addressed the silver eyed rebel, and her boyfriend's gaggle of friends.

"He's rushing off to my tower, perhaps to stall the fight out, make it a conflict of attrition."

"Eh?" She mumbled, tilting her head. "I totally wouldn't past my _boyfriend"-_once again, Yang Xiao long verbally whinged her misery-"to do something super dope like that, but wouldn't it be kinda incorrect to call it an attrition thingy?"

Oh, Lord. Ozpin is going to develop migraines and Alzheimer's at this rate. "No. No Miss Rose...it's very correct." The other girls-and his own _female subordinates_-gave him a collective curious look. "Do think rationally here child, what is the difference between me and Jaune?"

"...ehhhm, personality?"

Weiss Schnee seemed ready for interruption, thought on it, and let Ruby stew in her own mind's cesspool. Ozpin felt the metaphorical tumors bloom on his addled, still alchol fueled, miserable existence of death and rebirth. So he continued. "Ruby, do look at me?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm _old_, Ruby." He grumbled, patting his chest and wincing at the bruises underneath. "I'm old and without Aura, surely Professor Port can attest to the _physical _hurt high intensity conflict can create without it." Peter nodded, and he supposed to speak further honesty.

"I cared not about it, but I was a fool to give Jaune an opportunity to proverbially _flex_ his youthfulness on me, in absence of our regular body protection." His sembalance might've empowered him, but it didn't protect or heal. Jaune thus has Monty's advance of natrually healing and taking blows better. For now, until Ozpin finds a way to circumvent these terribly contrived Aura limiters.

Weiss _did _speak up then. "So why did you fight him, or entertain any of this?"

"Good question." Ozpin noted, and shrugged. "I'll tell you the answer when I hurt less, and can't feel my ankle swolling in absence of Aura to heal it. Please wait for me to drag my problem child back down here in the meantime, yes?"

They all collectively groaned, Weiss most of all, as she flicked her hair and squawked indignation. "I swear, Dolt, they're tit for tat in irresponsibility! Unbelievable..."

Blake popped in then, smirking, and slighty over the girl's shoulder. "You're the woman who _internalized_ her oppression though, so you've got no room to whine. I, though? Most defintely-"

"Blaaaake!" Ruby whined. "Stop victimizing yourself and help me vicitmize Jaune! We need to rally the people and stuff!"

Ozpin watched the proceeding bickerings henceforth, then casually glanced at his fellow teachers, who all frowned in some degree of internal monologue going _very _existential. So, Ozpin cleared his throat, and walked on.

"I'll end this." He promised, and premtively cracked his shaky hand. The dip in adrenaline wasn't doing Ozpin wonders, Port showed his sympathies. "Do wait here for further instruction, and keep _my _children in proximity."

Despite the equalizing Aura limiters, the crowd's approval of youthful obligation, and their current Headmaster's simplicity, Ozpin had to still push through the political hogwash and violently vault his wayward Arc back into the light.

It's the best apology he's got, and prays it'd convince Jaune more then it'd convince himself.

/-/

The elevator reached the top, and Ozpin stepped out.

Nothing was diffrent, the scenery was methodically decorated and deisgned, cogs and forest green galore.

Just as Ozpin intended, how wonderful.

Yet, a distrubance in The Aura reached him, in the form of one Jaune Arc disrespectfully looting his desk for something. Pulling open cabinets and chucking papers all over the place. It was enough to make him audibly hiss, and strut on over. "Jaune Arc!-"

"Actually," another paperstack met the floor, and his little terrorist burped out his following slyaboles. "It's _Jaune D'Arc_, old man. Though I'm sure you wouldn't-"

"I do, _boy_." Peeved on levels so impassively profund, Ozpin snatched a loose paper stack from Jaune's grimmy grip, glaring at him in condemnation. "It's symbolic of maturity and confidence in identity, which _you_ lack, child."

Jaune frowned. "Okay then, but how the fuck would you _known_, though!" He had the further audacity to just stand there, hands thrown up in visible frustration. "I'm just trying to find some answers here, and maybe secure a victory not from strength, ya know?-"

Ozpin strut around his desk, and poked Jaune in the chest. _Hard._ Enough to stagger the boy and make that teenage angst bloom outside him all the more. "Let me tell you this, Arc: simply surrender now, and I'll work out a fair deal-"

"Fuck your deals, old man!" Jaune pushed Ozpin away, and picked up a pen off his desk, holding it like a particularly sharp knife. "I want you _not _here! Or in my life in general, you're annoying and tell me what to do! So screw you _and_ your optics!"

Ozpin wanted to comment further, but grimaced, feeling Jaune slamming into him and tossing the offguard old man to the side. By the glass. The Arc held the pen up high, grinning, and violently so. "I'll finally be free when you're defeated, Ozpin! I'll be the means of production and rule from up above!"

Ozpin groaned, staggering back up to his feet, feeling the bruises of metallic chair borne misery ghosting on his flesh. "You'll be a fool with a pretty face, you need help."

"I need freedom! And Truth!" Jaune adavanced, clicking the pen on and off.

It angered Ozpin, very much so. "I _know_, and can help you understand! I _made you__! _I handcrafted your lot in this institution and can tell you all the secrets there are, if you'd just listen-"

"And obey? Nah." Jaune was upon him now, and Ozpin was forced to put Auraless and aging muscles against the vertible juggernaut of angst and anger he's made. It was enough to hold him off a few inches back, and nothing else. "I'm my own king, and you'll see that's fuckin' factual." The Arc grinned, face so uncomfortably close to Ozpin's own grimace. "And it looks like you've slowed down too, where's the green-"

His sembalance kicked in again, and Ozpin-past the tirdness, sore muscles, sore ankle, blood caked face, and the desire to simply collapse-made a decision then. Grabbing Jaune by the shoulders again, blurring with limited power. Faster than Jaune could react, than he could knock him down.

Ozpin _desperately _needed Aura, and didn't wish to deal with an unruly Arc messing with his office, disrespecting him and his priorities, and futhermore destroying the peace of _his _Beacon.

So, he turned them around, to the glass, and growled his _own_ angst onto Jaune's confused expression. "Fine, then let's take a leap of faith, and let me convince you otherwise!"

"Wha-"

What nothing. Ozpin pushed them off: the tower was forsaken, and they fell to their presumably imminent death. Shards of glass splintering down along the way.

It's what Jaune concluded, as he screamed in his Headmaster's grip.

This was the only way Ozpin could get through to him: _violently _expose the boy to potential death and showcase his care by saving him. It was flawless and had no falling outs. Besides them, that is.

The courtyard was already in sight, students near and far huddled close around the cafeteria's outer edges. They could even see the dormitories, and the statue. But Ozpin's personal favorite? The sound of Jaune's vitriolic terror, and the way it meshed _so well_ with the fading sun. It brought a smile to his face.

Jaune shifted and shuddered. "What the _fuck _Ozpin!"

The wind pressure numbed his hearing, so Ozpin leaned into his Arc shield and roared in equal volume. If not louder. "We'll be fine! Pull out your shield!"

Jaune grimaced, and looked a little green. "My _what-"_

"Your shield!" He insisted, already unsheathing his cane, and baring it high. "Now stay calm! I'm going to cut off the armband and let you save our lives!"

"How?-wait, know what?" Jaune cackled, leaning his head up to the sky. "Fuck it, you're an inconsistent old bastard, Oz!"

A swift strike of the weakly protected armbands-they were prototypes after all, that just so happened to work-broke them truly well and good, so Ozpin resheathed his cane. Their Aura quickly exploded forth a moment later, and the enitre mood of their descent was relaxed. Relatively, as Jaune's expression looked all the more sickly every moment.

Ozpin laughed, and felt the burdens of being an immortal soul rencarnating into another soul over and over again forsake him. Down the memory hole and with the pain his once Auraless body dwelt with. Now, as their lights boosted their phsycial attributes, Ozpin realized something.

All these moments, these intensified chaoses, the laundry list of grievances, the struggles with leadership. Ozpin looked back at himself and what he's done for Jaune. He smiled.

Ozpin has found meaning in Jaune's suffering, and plans on putting his faith into the boy soon enough. So that he can tell Jaune about many, many things. Hopefully not too revealing of his inner turmoil, though. Wouldn't want the incurable depression to leak out, yes?

Ozpin shook Jaune excitedly, joyfully taking in the descent and hoping his student enjoyed it too. "Come, Jaune! Let us celebrate the moment, and forget our past misery!"

Jaune belched, and Ozpin found it quite positive, shaking him a bit more. "I truly appreciate these moments! We can make something out of this-"

"Oz." Jaune wheezed, knuckles white and gripping his unsheathed shield. "I don't feel so good, Oz-"

Ozpin saw the statue clearly now, and even the outlines of their teaching staff. It was so close, and he was _ready_. The Aura empowering his muscles and envigorating his soul was there, the failings of age were awash once more! "We can do this together! Watch us survive, hah!-"

A stream of yucky green sludge spewed from Jaune's gaping maw, and Ozpin felt blessed that it didn't touch him in anyway. Comfortingly, Ozpin rubbed soothing circles into the boy's back, tutting in concern. "Come now boy! We're almost there, prepare for contact!"

To Ozpin's utmost delight, Jaune _listened_, and with bright power glowing through his veins, Jaune's shield glowed with an equally profund mettalic grey. "Very good, now-"

Jaune glared at him from over his shoulder, groggy and pale faced. "I can't stop us from connecting with the ground, but I can slow and dull the impact. That is the _only-"_

"Jaune!" He yelled, gripping his back with one hand and pointing forward with the other. "Focus! Action is coming and you need to listen to me!"

Action _was_ coming, and Ozpin heard Jaune's breath catch, feeling the boy's back stiffen. They were within eyesight now, and the gazes were slowly upon him. Screams and uncertainties expressed and confusion abound. "Ozpin, my friends are there!"

They were. Very loud too. "If you wish to see them, listen to this: skid on the ground and intensify your Aura!"

Jaune nodded, and let loose a shuttering breath. Their contact was imminent, and Ozpin hopes to survive together. "I, _Jaune D'Arc_, wish we _never _did this again in _no capability _whatsoever!"

Ozpin audibly nodded too. "I agree! And would like to offer you a position of power!"

Jaune paused, screamed to the Heavens, and growled out his unfortunate defiance. "I'm still trying to subvert you, motherfucker-"

"You're going to faint before me." Ozpin noted. "So how about this: how about I give you _Gylnda's _position, and tell you the proverbial _redpill_ of our existence?!"

...

Ozpin smiled when Jaune at least _considered_ that, and eyeballed the ground. Then, promptly, they _both_ tightened up at the _extremely close ground and Oh Lord-_

They hit the ground sliding, metal sparking against stone, masking the sound of their relative panic at meeting solid ground with bowl emptying speeds. It didn't halt under Jaune's mettalic influence, but Ozpin could only shudder at the fact they'd surely have been squashed if not Jaune's sembalance.

It was bumpy, loud, and dozens were caught in their trajectory. Luckily, after the first few poor souls knocked unconscious by their horribly-in hindsight-controlled fall, they cleared a path. A striaght line leading all the way back to the cafeteria, but only with _the statue_ in the way prior.

They saw Jaune's friends, and the horror blooming on their faces, Ruby in particular, who was latched onto Glynda in a panic. "-Ozpin!"

He could barely hear Jaune's desperate cry over the sound of his own indecision, but nevertheless, he hollered back his own response. Jaune grimaced up at him from his back, as Ozpin took the liberty of actually _riding _his boyish trainwreck out as a precaution of not breaking his old man bones down, though Ozpin would never admit that to his face, not yet at least.

"We're going to connect, Jaune! What's the issue!?"

"Nothing, _look-"_

Ozpin squinted, and saw Glynda rearing back, storing her purple power in her wand and pushing outwards. the whiplash by th at point was alredy upon the two, as Glynda activotaed hertheoretical trap chard and stopped their flight dead cold. It ended with them floating on by, under the exicted cheers of the properly entertained student body and the collective foreskin might of Jaune's cultic ingroupings.

Silently, bafflingly, they plopped on the ground without any further fanfare, and quickly found themselves sourrunded by curoosity and attetnion. Ozpin hinself had to forcibly push away several offending hands and shout for Glynda's portection. Which came to him with righteous fury, as Glynda-with precision-shifted several dozens of students back a peg, until they understood that this was still a matter of Headmaster status and gave them a wide birth.

Jaune stood up from his shakey shield based rutt, and groaned under the collective weight of Pyrrha Nikos and Ruby Rose dog pilling unto him, followed by a curious Velvet Scarlentina and WBY of Team RWBY. Most assuredly a tender moment for all involved, Ozpin couldnt help but silenty oogle it, even while Glynda pointedly patted him down, mumbling to herself.

Eventually Glynda spoke up, concerned and baffled as he once was. "Headmaster. that was incredibly reckless and nonsensical, why would you risk not only Jaune's life but your own as well?-"

"Glynda?" Ozpin licked his lips, and prepared himself for the greater good. "The fight is still on, and I have already decided the conditions of my victory."

She followed his gaze, as Jaune held onto Ruby, while assumingly talking something down to Weiss, who frowned. "...Very well, but what-"

Ozpin put the two milleniums of Aura understanding and sembalance manipulation to the proverbal chopping block and-with both supercharging his frail old coop body-pounced on the distracted Jaune. Before Yang Xiao Long could protest and stop him, or Blake Belladonna could do anything more then hiss in displeasure.

As Jaune didn't expect him making due on the rules and obligations bestowed upon him by Jaune's own traitorous Grimm studies teacher, the boy subsequently didn't expect Ozpin's full fledged old man body-hocked up on layers of stimulants both spiritual and not spiritual-to rain candid hellfire onto his Aura. In the course of thirty seconds, while the student body watched on in shocked silence, Ozpin beat his student into unconsciousness. For the greater good, for consistency.

Finished, Ozpin turned to _his _people, and-

Ow. OW. Ozpin shook his wrists, and realized that beating up an unsuspecting student after Auraless martial combat absolutely killed his body. Already, the once again Headmaster staggered on his feet, living for the feeling of an untampered Aura healing his body from the ground up. As though he'd be a newborn babe in the world of Huntsman.

He bathed in the glory, until Yang grabbed him by the collar, fury in her eyes.

Redness too, but Ozpin merely raised a brow, and saw the more personal women of Jaune's crowded around his bloodied form. Just like Ozpin, only younger and slightly less foolish. "You're a damn _cheater, _Ozpin!"

"Oh?" He hummed, feeling Yang shake him around a bit. "Nothing in the rules said one couldn't sneak onto their opponent."

Blake came in then, frowning. "But you both had Aura, shouldn't that disqualify?-"

Peter Port sighed, and shook his head. "It matters little, because Jaune himself tampered with my poor quality rule convention, and I believe we all know this was the likely outcome. Deep inside." People gossiped then, and watched this spectacle less like a sporting event, it seemed, and more like a drama. Fine by Ozpin, he was _tired_. "So this victory goes to Ozpin, and though we will plan a polling event of some kind, Ozpin is within _full _obligation to make any claim he so desired about the ramifications of his victory."

The quadroon of angry little girls-Pyrrha, Ruby, Velvet, and Nora-left their fallen leader and power walked onto Ozpin, but he was prepared, and announced his _new _and _involved _Proclamation. "I, Headmaster Ozpin, solemnly declare Jaune Arc as my deputy Headmaster!"

...

...

...

"Eh?" Said the Rose.

"Manipulation!" Squawked the Schnee.

"We're in it now, girls." Hissed the Belladonna.

"I'm feelin' pretty _yangry _right now!" Growled the-

Ozpin felt a hand grab his shoulder, it was needed, desperate. "H-Headmaster...?" It was Glynda, and not only that, but an _emotional _Glynda. A rare sight indeed, especially if accounting for the fourteen year gap in the time he's last seen it. "Do I not please you a-anymore...? I-I'm still faithful and-"

He nodded to himself, and patted the discounted dominatrix sympathetically, but nonetheless, he removed himself. Leaving her to crumble onto the stone tiles, and stare emptily into the fading sunshine. Ozpin paid none of the flabbergasted student body any particular mind after that, but he _did _regain his composure.

With grace, patience, and firmness, he addressed his disenfranchised children. "We will, henceforth, halt these petty games of ours, and focus solely on the goals our institution shall strive for." Ozpin glanced at Jaune, and the slow but steady pace his chest rose up and down. "And our Jaune Arc here has spoken truth to that, so therefore? I elect him as my right hand man."

"That is all." He monotoned. "Goodbye."

Like that, before anyone else can reasonably question Ozpin's _supreme _authority, The Headmaster tactfully jogged off. He had to clean his office, after all, and potentially purchase more alcohol.

Mostly the latter, Ozpin mused. Mostly the latter...

* * *

**_Alright boys, here it is._**

**_Don't worry guys, Jaune will get Ozpin's stuff soon. I just couldn't logically see how Jaune could best Ozpin in a fight quite yet. _**

**_I'll probably notes to this later, but for now, ill leave it at that. Next chapter: Ruby and Jaune time! Oobleck's afternoon adventures, and a little bit of Roman._**

**_Anyways, i'm tired, and have some school work to do. Later._**


	16. Mr Waifu Man

_**Another day, another waifu collected by Jaune D'Arc.**_

* * *

Ruby sighed, and found herself glancing up at the midnight moon.

They've...done something relatively good. Or Jaune did, by virtue of rocketing back towards Remnant with a crazy old man hijacking him. While they all panicked-her and Pyrrha especially-about another potential cripple session. Already, it made her cringe to herself, snuggling into fluffy Beacon sheets for comfort.

Jaune D'Arc is now The Deputy Headmaster of Beacon, though he's still-Ruby presumes, as Pyrha kinda dragged him off after they all vainly tried returning to their daily scheduled programming- currently unconscious, basically unable to react. The rest of his lot would care for what's around in the meantime.

Well, eh...that's not super accurate: they were actually just sitting around by their bedsides, continuing their girly gossiping stuff. Only this time, Weiss was less emotionally unstable and more judgemental. Like usual, essentially.

Also, Blake was now a fully committed member of the politics-with-the-other-girls group. So much for moderation or what not. Ruby frowned, hoping her team didn't notice her eyeballing them speaker to speaker.

Blake, in a culturally appropriating kimono pajama thingy, sat idly by with her totally not suspicious blank book in her lap. Though Ruby wouldn't want to point that out, she's not keen on provoking the pagan flesh cat. Yang's educated opinion on Blakeisms told her enough about that particular material. Even if Ruby has thought things equally lewd to whatever disgustingly unthought out smut is in there, she'll still silently shame the girl in her own mind. That is sin, Blake! No excuses!

"Girls, let me ask something here." Blake frowned, shutting her book too. "You think Jaune will make an effort to push forward the cause of Faunus equality?"

Yang hummed, squeezing her pillow into her chest thoughtfully. Wearing a loose orange tank top and booty shorts that, eh...ehehe.

Ruby felt herself pinch clean shaven loli thighs, feeling also inclined to be honest: Ruby wanted a pair, thus she planned to bug Yang for some later. Maybe, since Yang never liked it when her legs weren't covered up, or when Ruby wasn't covered up in general. Hypocrisy at that level made her develop a minor bruh moment deep down, which caused her cocooned self to descend into her blankets further.

Weiss was looking like a newly uncrabbed Schnee Dust Company Heiress, who sent those crabs doing horrible things to her private parts down her gullet as richly seasoned soup, consequently choosing to act like them afterwards. Prideful, gossipy, and once again, self-righteous to a degree. Weiss harrumphed from a totally not immature criss cross apple applesauce position on her bed's end side. "First of all, Blake: we would have to specify what you even mean by that. Secondly, how could an institution about monster killing then choose to focus on racial politics?"

Blake groaned, then leaned forward a bit, legs sassily crossed over one another. "It doesn't need to be much: perhaps some theatrical events celebrating Faunus culture-"

"Faunus history month." Yang added, but under her partner's annoyed gaze, shrank into her pillow. "Right, sorry-sorry. Continue."

"As I was saying." Their resident Cat Faunus, sass highly in her veins, continued on. "If not that, why not some minor advocacy of racial equality? Maybe make a civil rights group that..." she seemed conflicted, but spoke up before either Ruby or Weiss could comment on it. "That does what The White Fang doesn't. An actual progressive group that fights corporate sponsored bigotry and all the bad evil people putting innocent faunus down."

Weiss rolled her eyes, and gestured her hair brush to Blake with noble condescension. "Where? At what point in society is your boogie man of straight pale human males a mere excuse to introduce radical policy proposals?"

"I said nothing about that!" Blake hissed. "Anyone can be bigoted, I've realized, but Humans have power and Faunus don't-"

"Because humans are given some kind of privilege check every month?" Weiss mused. "Look, I'm privileged! But even I have an amazing thing called responsibility. Goals I need to complete in order to stay competent and educated."

Blake hissed. "But that's the thing: in Atlas, Faunus can't be rich like humans can!"

"Not my problem, neither Jaune's, or Beacon's."

"You're unbelievable! He touched you!"

Weiss paused, then shrugged. "I admitted to him that my harassment of you, woman, was uncalled for. And you remember what he said? To my face, earnest and true?"

Yang butted in for them, licking her lips before frowning. "'I'm sorry for being so manipulative, Snow Angel. Can I try better next time?'" They stared at her in shock, yet Yang went further. "Then he did a double take, chuckled, and scratched his head. He Said 'I mean, uh, Weiss! Sorry, the nickname always suited you more to me.'"

"Xiao Long!" Weiss hissed, flushing and gripping herself tight. "Where does this... incredibly in depth memory even come from?!" Blake said nothing, but her and Ruby both watched the quiet sunny dragon in curiosity too.

Yang shrugged, then gave them a fiery smirk. "I've gotta real good memory, it's why I always remember other people's dumbass bullshit." Yang meet Ruby's eyes, smirk growing bigger when she glared back. "My sister's included. Especially my sister's, matter of fact."

Instantly, the rest of them dared a glance at the pouty cookie loli, who grumbled. Tightening her hold on the blankets cocooning her in. Weiss raised her brows. "Ah, the Dolt is awake, she was so quiet."

"What do you think, Ruby?" Blake looked stressed, ears drooped against her head, eyes squinting for approval. If not for the sole reason of agreement, Ruby guessed. "Do you think Jaune should help the faunus race? And that our unstable Ice Queen here isn't empathetic enough?"

Weiss let the comment slide, surprisingly ignoring her teammate's casual insults, along with everyone else. Ruby felt like crawling in a foxhole and watching the grenade chucked in with her explode in a blaze of glory. However, Ruby wasn't a war veteran and had stupidly political friends. So, she sighed, chucked the blankets covering her to the side, and intensified her pouty face into something-hopefully-mimicking her boyfriend's super manly anger. "I'm just shocked that we're wondering about this. Instead of the fact Jaune is safe and sound." Ruby drank in their hesitation, feeling the righteousness kicking in. "Yeah, or the fact that at his own debate thingy, we were frickin complaining about our own Headmaster to be!"

"Deputy Headmaster, actually-"

"Hush, Catwoman." Ruby grumbled, and pointed at her confuddled bestie in accusation. "You especially, Weiss! Jaune needed full cooperation n' stuff. Heck, I bet we maybe might've caused him to fail-"

Yang butted in then, sighing. "No, sis. He didn't even hear us."

"But he probably saw us!-"

"Hush it, you two." Weiss exhaled, staring preenlessly at them. "I was emotional then, and craved validation. It eventually turned into a discussion about our now Deputy Headmaster's legitimacy." She bit her bottom lip, brows furrowed. "I think he's legitimate now, and I'm sure you all do as well?"

Yang grumbled, but nodded. Blake was quiet, but didn't argue on that point like before. Ruby grinned nice and big, leaning her squishy loli body down unto her bedsheets. Eyeballing the heiress right on back. "I'm an og! Since day one me and Jaune were buddies, I totally thought he'd get a position like this or something-so suck it." It was true, too. Jaune has always been a friend of hers, she couldn't-and wouldn't, as Ruby valued him too much-imagine the time at Beacon without dorky team leader next door.

...

"What?" Ruby squealed, losing her confident momentum at her friends' collective deadpan. They doubt her! Even after declaring their loyalties! She pouted. "I'm stating a fact! Jaune is awesome and cool, and he is our goshdarn Deputy-"

"Yeah, we got it sis." Yang shook her head, and flopped back into her bedsheets, gaze distant. "We definitely got it, but it's only been like seven hours of it. We're still trying to understand. I guess."

Weiss nodded, and Blake hummed from her own bedsheets, already bundled up for the metaphorical winter. "I agree with blondie on this: we really didn't know what the outcome was going to be, but actual institutional backing? For a first year? If the broader huntsman and Vale community find this out, what would they think?-"

Her bestie jolted at Ruby's disruptive snort. "They'd give Jaune the respect he deserves!" Ruby gloated, flopping back into her blankets, giggling like mad. "He'd get praise and love and attention. And he'd be a King, my King, and Ozpin would surely break his bones and have Jaune replace him or something!" She held herself, feeling the happy goosebumps bloom on her creamy white shoulders. "Just imagine that Weiss, we'd be the Arbiters of a Free World! Isn't it lovely?"

...

"Weiss?"

Her partner sighed. Ruby heard-saw too, as the darkness befell the room-Weiss's lamp shut off. "Go to sleep, Dolt. You worshipping our belated hero befuddles me greatly..."

And like that, the sound of silence reigned supreme.

For five minutes, for ten, for twenty, for an hour.

Long enough to count-which she did-on her scroll, as she casually eyeballed slightly decent Remnantgram memes. They did put a smile on her face, so contemplated sending Jaune some. He wasn't on right now, but with how the scroll system works he could totally message her at any time. Ruby found comfort in that from within her blankets, obscuring her from WBY of Team RWBY's sight. She giggled to herself nervously, as she wasted valuable time watching a puffer fish eat a carrot instead of texting Jaune about it.

Two hours, then two and a half. By then Ruby could barely stand herself, Yang's snoring wasn't helping wanted to see her Jaune, celebrate his victory with him and maybe do...thing…? Ruby didn't know, she's so scatterbrained. Yet sleep was slowly encroaching upon her, Ruby realized. But she couldn't! Jaune needed her time, eh, and...eh...

Ruby thunked her head against the scroll, mumbling to herself. "Must. Wait. For. Date." Jaune did promise to do...things with her. Ruby could never forget an Arc promise, no way! So, she eh, waited. For her mind, body, and soul to accept the fact she wanted to wait for one Jaune D'Arc.

For another ten minutes, and another, and another-

Fuck it, she sent him a message:

_Hey! You up?_

Then she waited.

...

...

Eh...?-

Oh, he...he messaged back! Ruby silently squealed, happy that she didn't need to send any out of context cookie pics to alleviate the leftover anxiety. Ruby read the digital mumbo jumbo in earnest:

_Yeah, wanna met in the hall? I don't care if you're wearing stuff or not, it's nothing fancy._

Ruby squirmed in place, excited:

_On my way! Like, right now!_

She didn't even bother to check for more messages, shutting her scroll off and shoving it under her pillow, rolling towards her magic floating bed's bedside. Unlike last time, Ruby knew Weiss wasn't awake enough to pay attention, so Ruby had no hesitation in silently hopping down the distance. On little feetsies with red polka dotted socks, Ruby met the carpet confidently.

Silent, determined, sneaky-like past her snoring sister, Ruby Rose shimmed past danger and met their team doorway. Purposefully feeling out for the door knob, and-pushing through the nervousness-opening the door. It was creaky, groaning in displeasure, but Ruby heard no disturbance from her team. She slipped out into the hallway, leaving the door barely enough to slip out. It scuffed her bust, and the way her rubooty smudged against the wall made her silently groan in misery.

Yet, she made it.

Ruby glanced back real quick. Steady sister snores were the only sound in the silence, so she stepped out. A quiet little moment of anxiety followed, as she debated with herself on how the hell you'd close the door quietly. Suddenly, she remembered that 'hey, she's got this!' so without newly crafted Ruby angst, her team dorm room closed in silence. If anything, the snap-lock sound of the door closing was louder in comparison to anything else.

"Phew." She whispered, running her hand through a kinda moist forehead, other hand gripping a love handle tight. "I'm pretty sneaky, y'know?"

"Mhm-"

She squealed, and jumped back against her doorway. Not loudly per say, but the creaky response her body got from the full behinded rubooty bump she dumped into the door wasn't pleasing to the ear. Recovering quickly, however, is something Ruby does pretty good. So as to reduce the potential fallback of being a noisy brat, Ruby separated herself from the door, staggering forward.

Silently, she stood there...just admiring him.

Jaune, that is, as he...e-eh...

"Sempai?" Ruby yelped, hands trying their best to rub the growing bruises on her lower body. Not actual bruises per say, but the skin must be partially red. Abused from all the door-bound assault at this rate. "You're up. A-Awesome, eheheh~..."

He-mostly, besides the very tightly revealing black underwear-stood imposingly in his birthday suit. Calm, tall, handsome, bulky, and grinnin' at her with those cool ocean eyes and-

"Hey, Pretty Girl." Jaune crossed his arms. Casually flexing his definition at her in the process. It was intense and _holy shit Jaune has abs. _"Can I ask you something?"

Ruby stood there, sputtering. Feeling weirdly naked herself. Even if she's wearing her usual getup of loose tank top and super soft and comfy pajama pants. She couldn't even finish her unthought-out thought expression too, as Jaune found it necessary to continue his sexually-intimate-Ruby-without-even-trying session.

Frowning. Thoughtful. Bold.

Traces of what she assumed was curiosity sparkling in his eyes. Intensity that laid within much greater since this morning. like an actual finalized aspect of Jaune's personality. Ruby could hardly handle it, neither her confidence, as whatever sad thing called itself that died a cruel death of Jauneward immobility. All because of a quick glance Ruby snuck up at this absolute _unit_ lording over her.

Ruby gulped down a wad of saliva, unconsciously feeling her feet shimmy the poor cookie loli away. To whatever lay behind her, turning out to be their team dorm room. Jaune's inches-in multiple ways, Ruby vividly remembered-hid her small beaned frame from the moonlight. Casted onto the hallway thanks to the endplace window.

All Ruby saw was Jaune, muscle, and a-if she was honest with her body, which quickly warmed itself up the more she looked up at him-pleasant reality of extra Jaune. Ruby just wished her body and mouth cooperated like the normal person she usually was, ugh! "Eh? Eh? Sempai-"

laying an imposingly meaty forearm against the door frame above her, Jaune leaned down, licking his lips. "I'm not being a bother, yeah? I've been awake for a few hours now. Pyrrha finally stopped her momma bear snuggling and fell asleep." He smiled. "Perfect opportunity for escape."

Ruby tightened up at the redhead's mention, and rode the subsequent guilt-wave that followed, due to her actual jealousy. Ruby hardly believed herself sometimes. "So...I just wanted to keep an Arc Promise, seeing my Pretty Girl again is never a chore anyway."

He laughed. It was rich, and tempered. "A man is the result of his words made manifest, after all."

"Uh-huh." She's calmed down, sorta. Still nervous and giggly instead though. He liked spending time with her? She did too, they should totally do things together-nope! Ruby had to remain focused! Especially on her unwarranted jealousy, yep-yep! She frowned, staring off into her captor's chest in thought.

Pyrrha was anything but a threat, right? Her fellow pro-Jaunist surely supported his decision to be here. Instead, so she'd really relax in all ways worthwhile and pleasing to her currently adorably dopey-faced boyfriend, Ruby leaned heavily against the door, plastering a big beaming smile on her face.

It got Jaune's attention, so she spoke up. "S-so, can I first ask about the...lack of clothing?" Or personal space, but a growing part of her was becoming very comfortable with it. Too much, she thinks, as her little loli thighs rubbed together. "I'm not a social butterfly, Sempai. This stuff is outta my regular ballpark-"

Jaune smooched her forehead, then shushed away her follow up of totally womanly mumble grumbles. He grinned. "You're supposed to bare yourself to your beloved, right?" Oh God, his chest tightened, visibly! "So I guess you deserve the best I've got. Bodywise, in particular."

"Uh-huh." She needed to touch something, anything-

He touched _her_, finger gently shushing her puffy loli lips.

"Rubes?" Jaune sighed, stunning grin becoming something much more tender and loving. "I just wanted to know if you, uhm...could get your cloak?"

"...Eh?" She blinked. "My cloak? I-I mean..."

Oh, God dammit, he's frowning now! Jaune had a frowny face puppies would cry for! Ruby cringed. "Y-yeah, I kinda thought it'd be funny to show you something with it, but that's okay if-"

Desperate, Ruby hopped up, packing at his lips for comfort. It took a moment, but Jaune squeezed her back, cradling his precious Pretty Girl on her tippy toes. When the comfort session sadly ended, Ruby grew some of that backbone she desperately needed.

It's real simple: If she doesn't speak up, Jaune wouldn't know what to do, leaving them to just stand around in teenage awkwardness like the dumb-dumbs they were. Ruby breathed out her worries, and grinned up at him so he'd hopefully feel the same. "Okie dokie! I'll be right back, just gotta successfully sneak past Yang n' stuff, ehehehe~"

Jaune looked concerned, but Ruby was adamant in pleasing her man's whims. So she-as quietly as a ruby-red screw up like her can-slipped back into her team dorm room, leaving the door hanging open partially and bum rushing her bed.

Hanging haphazardly from her bed's endside frame, Ruby's cloak practically glowed in the darkness. She didn't even need to guesstimate where the hell the damn thing could be, and silently squealed victory to herself when the silky momento met her grasp. It was glorious, worthy of a little dance, which was a problem since she still didn't know jack about proper non combat related movement thingies. Forkknife or otherwise

from within the spooky dark chambers of Team RWBY, she saw Jaune quietly peeking in. Mumbling to himself, squinting breathtaking ocean blues into the darkness. Ruby smiled, and nabbed her cloak quick.

The time was now.

Ruby shimmied to her lover, squealing silently in a cauldron of brutalized emotional instability. Prayin' hard to see Jaune's big ol' dopey smile again. He already calmed down when her little bum rush in the dark was for naught too, as Ruby neared the halfway mark to the door without any teammates clowning on her or preparing an impromptu girly talk. Ugh, yucky.

She'd pout at the fact he gave her a funny look for doing a very clear mock belch at her sister's snoring facehole, but-

Oh. Oh fucketty-shit-fuck. Ruby froze, shuttering at the sight for sore eyes in the darkness: actual unsore eyes, that is, made of suspicious golden ambers and glowy judgement. Blake was awake, probably has been for a good minute. "E...hehe..eh?"

Blake blinked, shifting her eyes to the door, and a mop of blonde peaking into their sanctuary. She saw Jaune, but he didn't see her. A blessing if Ruby knew them, since she looked like a disappointed mother who found a Gamer's pee-pee jar. Ruby shooed Jaune away from the door-nonverbally, or anything else besides super anxious pouting. It let her meet the Cat Faunus eye to eye, tooth to tooth, which really sucked to do, but Ruby had to assert dominace somehow!

…

…

…

It...kinda worked? Blake still stared, but she stopped squinting at her own defiance. Ruby just saw curiosity there, like Ruby was a particularly good trainwreck. An accurate summary, but it still hurt!

Her gaze wasn't comforting, but the lack of movement was. Ruby even tested her luck out and met her lover outside the door, as Jaune leaned over the door frame worryingly

Though Blake's gaze observed and assessed, she didn't do anything. Maybe in a way, that's their resident Faunus's support of decadence and scuffed up sleep schedules? Ruby gave her...eh...inquisitive teammate a nervous grin, and-muffled, but still pretty loud in her mind-skedaddled herself outta dodge and into her Sempai's arms.

It worked, probably, and the door creaked shut. Super ominous, which made her latch onto Jaune all the more, making a mixture of noises vaguely distressed with a teeny tiny bit of excitement underneath. As she spurged out in his arms, Jaune did that thingy he does to comfort her. Y'know, the 'rock my Pretty Girl side to side while she copes a feel on my back' kinda touchy touch?

But hey! She wasn't complaining! Matter of fact, she's doing the opposite of it and that's probably not good! For her non lewdness, that is. Yet moment by moment Ruby felt herself loosen up on that, letting her personal hunk carry her-literally to be honest-burdens right then helped out too.

When Ruby calmed down a bit, she felt Jaune separate them slowly, and meet her eyes. Happy. Joyful. Suspiciously grinning.

Wait, hold on-

"I appreciate that alot, Rubes." Jaune whispered, gently prying her cloak from her tiny grip, getting no resistance as-once again-Ruby kept losing herself in his eyes. "Alright, don't laugh, but I'm gonna show you a combat outfit idea I had. Okay?"

...Pfft-

"Ruby! No giggling either!" Jaune poked her forehead, pointer finger bending into a sweaty mess of wrinkled forehead. It quickly sobered her up after that, encouraging a push through the silly stuff and Jaune's ridiculousness. So, she smiled up at her dummy thicc lover curiously. "Okay, Sempai, I'm listenin.'" That sounded a teeny bit sarcastic, but oh well! Her Sempai took it well. "Inspire your cookie loli and flex in your underwear." That most one hundred percent sarcasm, she hoped he didn't-

Jaune stepped back, holding his arms-her cloak in hand too-out wide, mock challenge on his features. "You know what? Maybe I will, Pretty Girl. I've got a lotta stuff on my mind, and honestly?" He moved, arms expanding out unshown muscles. They were tightened, veiny.

It was...ehehe...amazingly shown. Ruby could feel the spit hoarde below her tongue, a pool of loli thirst she's very not happy campy with telling herself about. No-no! This small bean wanted to things...eh, but not those things!

The muscle flexed with his grip causally tightening, every fiber working in tandem to power the strength in his bones and soul, Ruby could tell. Could feel and adore all the sappy stuffs.

…

Well, would doing those things be, y'know, that bad? Ruby licked her lips.

Maybe if they kept their eyes closed, or didn't hold hands, or tell each other about their big house in the future. Chock full with blonde or raven-red haired munchkins all around, while their momma bear crafts the most yummy chocolate chip cookies in the kitchen-

Jaune grinned, probably lapping up the fact she's just silently eyeballing her man's forearms' muscles actually curling at his disposal. It just blew her mind, and tightened her thighs together. Ruby would not mention the budding problem below, as she knew Jaune would capitalize on Jaune's cookie loli's lewdness and take her on an improvised Arc joy ride. Which she still can't say she'd deny, goddammit! "I'm hoping too, ya know, share it with the girls who matter."

Then it clicked. She gasped, gripping her sides tight.

Jaune Arc wasn't the dorky team leader at the other side of the hall anymore. Ruby had to see that now, and stop holding her breath when taking him in. Things were so different, so secure. Ruby knew this, felt this.

No, he's not that lovable dork anymore: this guy before her, laughing at himself while flexing developed muscles a huntsman-in-training should strive for? An entirely new beast. Ruby knew this, and that feeling deep in her heart and chest and loins wasn't fake. No-no!

This was Jaune D'Arc. Deputy Headmaster of Beacon, Supreme Leader of Foreskin Gang, and most of all? Stealer of her heart, because _holy Monty__ on a flaming cross_ she's found her keeper! No online dating or getting angry at Yangry for being a Remnantgram model then her! Even if she never even attempted anything remotely similar to shaking her booty for thirsty weirdos on her Scroll. Never will, too. Unless it's for-

Oh...okay. She's gotta ask now!

Ruby rushed up to him, interrupting his flexing session and laying her poor, tiny cookie loli body against his super manly chest.

Just as the Xiao Long in her expected, Jaune stopped mumbling things only somewhat audibly to himself. Just some silly baloney about 'dominance hierarchies' or some crap. Instead, Ruby gave him something to imagine: her body, on him, doing...eh...y'know...things together.

She smushed her hopefully pleasing boobies-ehehe, boobies-against her Deputy Headmaster's chest. Feeling her breath catch in her throat, just as Jaune's did the same. She could tell, he's looking dopey again, it's what still makes him Jaune. What makes her a happy Pretty Girl. "Sempai? If I see this super cool idea, you've gotta do me a favor, y'know?"

He thunked their foreheads together, tender all light and fluffy. "Anything. I've nearly got it all, Pretty Girl. Everything is soon to be in our hands, you know that?-"

Ruby groaned, smudging her forehead against his, hoping the loli sweat from earlier mingled with his own. A stinky yet cozy moist feeling expressing Ruby's little red heart's undying love for her boyfriend. Also, a bit of ehm...unconventional desire, as she looked into curious blues worriedly. "Sempai, can you just teach me how to dance?"

Jaune went silent, closing his eyes. Breaths becoming shallow and controlled. Yet she still quietly continued. Losing confidence the further she went on, but oh well! She had to open her big dumb mouth... "I've been kinda jealous of Yang's skills in doing some, eh, _professional_ dancing." Her voice sounded strained, even to her, alleviating when she looked away a bit. Ruby couldn't meet those eyes for long. "Just wondered if you could teach me anything? Pyrrha and basically everyone else says you're a great dancer, but we never danced together and-"

"Ruby?" He opened his eyes, then grabbed her shoulders, smile becoming that Arc grin she so loved and cherished. Ruby already felt her face get super blushy. "This'll sound hella cheesy, But I'm hoping to dance on multiple levels tonight, if you'd...uhm, want? Sorry if I'm being too upfront with you and stuff you're just..."

...She couldn't help but hang onto his every word, growing anxious over his approval. Nevermind that she's hanging off prime daddy meat in very warm pajamas within an open hallway. It didn't matter if Jaune was cheesy, he had her attetnion in all of those multiple ways, he just has to take that extra step. If she even wants that, though...

Ruby bit her lip, doing so until Jaune spoke through the self-imposed uncertainty. Both of their uncertainty.

He sighed, and those eyes were earnest. Earnest and true, just like Weiss said. "Beautiful. An actual flower girl who's become an amazing young woman in her own right-"

"Jaune." She's heating up, oh fuck, he can't just-

He brushed her reddish locks away, and cupped her tiny pale face in his palm. The hand was already building up tons of calluses. The kind she'd think farmers at Vale's eastern border would only have.

Jaune hummed. "Look at you, you're a woman in the making now. Able to defy your teammates and watch your dumbass of a boyfriend plan to run around with your cape equipped."

Uhhhhhh, no. Ruby can't have that last part, so she whined, and poked his chiseled-she still can't get over that-chest in displeasure. Jaune just looked like a boneless puppy, and it made her blush even more. "I'm just a normal girl with normal knees, y'know?" Ruby sounded tender herself now, it sounded really authentic. Jaune liked it too, he even smiled down with his own tender stuffs.

Ruby sighed dreamily. "Who just happened to fall in love with an amazingly..." she paused for affect, grinning nice and shiny for him. "Abnormal super badass! I'm no woman, Jaune! But I'm your...ehm..."

Yeah, She's having some technical diff-

...

...

Ruby pulled away, gasping for breath, and feeling stray saliva on her chin while Jaune continued trying his kissy-kissy assault against her neck. It felt so good that she forgot that people were close by and that Jaune didn't address something. It took a lot of willpower, but she stopped him from further claiming his cookie loli for the moment, and attentively made him look down at her frowny face. "Jaune, I'm serious now, y'know?"

"Mhm-"

"No." She groaned. "Stop with that. Tell me about your combat outfit." She shivered, happy he was cooperating somewhat enough to not pull her back in when she pushed away from his stupidly-big-bulky huntsman body. "I remember you sayin' that I, lover," she pouted, and took minor pleasure in watching him scratch his cheek apologetically. "Was the one who controlled the pace for this, eh, impromptu date thingy. So! Do your thing?"

Jaune stared his cookie loli down, brows furrowed. It took a healthy moment, but he realized his flirty schmoozing wasn't enough for a determined woman-to-be like her, so he shook his head. Sighing. "Okay, okay! So..."

He stepped back, and-yikes, this is hard-wrapped her cloak around his neck, like the giant baby man he was. But in a good way, sorta. Ruby could hardly comprehend the fact her cloak-that can cover her entire torso to thighs-barely reached his _waistline_. Jaune also failed to wrap it around himself correctly, and just kinda scuffed two cloak end-tips together. Like a blanket cape. _Literally_ a blanket cape, and he had the nerve to grin all the while! "So basically, I've been sorely lacking in the huntsman gear department."

Jaune pointed two thumbs to himself, and made sure her cloak could comfortably billow in the theoretical wind. "I then thought 'how can I upgrade my white knight aesthetic?' Then realized that, uh." Suddenly, light, and his golden gauntlet thingy appeared. Oddly...cool. Cool and abstract, Ruby noted. "I need something new, shiny, and golden. Like some armor, or a really big cloak with robes."

"Wait." She put her hand up, frowning. "So you're not doing the white knight getup kinda thing now?"

Jaune 'umm'd' quietly to himself, and eyed his gauntlet thoughtfully, turning it around in occasional intervals. "Sorta, but like an upgrade: as in, instead of knight, it's more like King, or Crusader, or like a fuckin' warrior monk. Except somewhat flashy and conceptually blasphemous to some degree."

When she deadpanned, he sighed, holding a finger up. "Just...imagine this."

Jaune vainly tried to wrap himself with her cloak, and sorta succeeded, covering at least his abdominal stuff, but nothing else. "Imagine me with a really big blue or gold-or both-cloak, that hid most of my body and weapons. Then bam!" He held his makeshift cape out, adding a little 'hah!' sound effect in conjunction to his mind numbing Jauneism. "I show myself! I have a sword and gauntlet and shield n' shit. Or, I wear a really dope white gold suit..."

Jaune hummed to himself, lost in thought. "And maybe if I wear a suit, I'd also have my hair done up in a wolf's tail." He tapped his chin. "Actually scratch that, maybe I should do that haircut anyways." Glorious golden locks were flipped, and Ruby was really happy he didn't make fun of her for staring. "Do you see my hair, Pretty Girl? I'm a mess, a sweaty and sorta naked mess-"

"But." Ruby stressed, taking the liberty to shimmy up to him and adjust his cape, frowning at the poorly done cloak knot. Tender moments like these were hella far and few inbetween. "You're not the worse, or even bad at all. You're just a weirdo."

She smiled up at him, redoing the prototype cape's knot and holding his chin up lightly. "My weirdo, and hopefully future Headmaster."

Hesitation warred in her, she gulped. "And, eh-h...husband?" She lost her confidence at the end, but honestly? She's just proud to squeeze that little desire out there, it's what her Jauney-kun deserves.

Jaune blinked. Ruby giggled nervously, then felt him pull her in again.

This time, tightly, with the assertiveness of earlier. She could do nothing but shudder out a sigh, comfortably meshing against him like playdough. One absolutely primate-like hand of his pulled already her head towards his chest, and the other suspiciously lorded over her lower back. Rubbing pleasant circles into the skin under her loose tank top. She'll have to keep an eye on it...

She wasn't seeing his face, but he sounded pleased. Sorta proud too. "Ruby, that was really mature of you, know that?"

"Eh?" She felt herself heat up again, so she tried vainly to distract herself in his scent, which only made everything worse and even more personal. "You mean the marriage hope? It's nothing you haven't said already-"

He squeezed, and she wanted to squeal. In a weird mixture of annoyance and satisfaction. Jaune makes her feel things, and he himself felt things. Her rubooty in particular.

Despite the cookie loli's mumbling protest, Jaune took full advantage of their snuggle session and took even fuller advantage of her momentary lapse in control. Taking his control of her more fleshy bits down under and grabbing double handfuls.

Then again? Ruby wasn't even sure she could beat Jaune in a fight anymore, judging by how well he did against the Headmaster. Once again, another reason her boyfriend was the Deputy Headmaster of Beacon and not Goodbitch-

_Smack_. Her rubooty jiggled. Jaune laughed.

"H-hey!" She whined, beating on his chest, which really didn't help, only making him cackle harder. "I'm tryin' to be serious right now, and you're abusing the goods-"

"I'll have you know." Jaune schmoozed, like the most shmooziest schmoozer to ever schmooze for shzmoozes sake. "That I'm absolutely certain Monty made your rubooty exclusively for this."

"What? For you to-" smack, and some heavy petting, her thighs smushed together. "Hey! Stop that!"

Jaune snorted. "Stop what?"

"Distractions!" She yelped, sounding embarrassingly breathless at that touch alone. Ruby isn't doing so well in the rational department right now, she's too warm right now. "Ugh, whatever, I'll say it anyway since I'm...sorta curious now." She shook her head of thoughts on the smug Arc's stupid-sexy-face, and he merely hummed along. "I just...eh. Do you t-think sometimes that, with how everything just came together, that..." Ruby gulped, a bit nervous about bringing it up. "It's fate? Or, like, destiny? Or even better: it's all apart of Monty's Plan?"

"...Huh-"

"Y'know?" She squeezed, and looked over towards the seeped in moonlight wistfully. "That Monty kinda just put everything together? In his infinite power and love...?"

"..."

Ruby couldn't look at him, she's far too nervous about this stuff, and probably shouldn't have brought it up. But...she's thought on it for awhile now, and...

...

...

...

"Jaune?"

He hummed. She sighed. "Do you believe in Monty? Y'know, The Creator God? Dad used to take us to church when we were little, and even if we kinda stopped going...I-I..." it's embarrassing, but if they're gonna get married and everything? Jaune should know. "I still think about it, and have..._faith_, I guess, in some of that stuff? I always did, mom apparently did too..."

She felt him lean into her, definitely looking off into the window as well, face finding comfort in her dark frazzled locks. "What do you have faith in, Ruby?"

"...You won't make fun of me?" She whispered, holding on tight, hoping that started their little side to side huggy dance soon. "People always say I'm naive and immature, so...I thought it'd be better to keep my morals and stuff under wraps-"

Jaune _did_ start the dance, and she exhaled peacefully, listening to his own whispers. "Don't be. It's okay to express yourself, especially to the ones you love."

He sounded reserved. Attentive. All the things that made her feel good. Ruby couldn't help but spill the beans now.

Licking her lips, and ignoring the butterflies in her stomach, she continued. "I think that people are good. T-That everything happens for a reason, and that The Holy Oum loves us all...I..." she paused, collected herself, and tried some more. "I believe that heroes are real, that hopes and dreams are real and meaningful, that everyone can be happy and saved and not in pain."

More humming. "Like salvation?"

"Y-yeah...but, maybe less dramatic. More loving, happy!" She shuddered, riding that weird feeling of comfort and...something meaningful. She can't describe it. "That's what The Creator God is, y'know? All knowing and all powerful and all loving...that's what I learned." She hissed, really digging into those church daycare days. "I, eh, also learned that he's infinite in his goodness too. Without fail."

He hummed, and moved his hands to her mid-section, comfortably on her love handles. "Ruby? Do you, uhm, think I'm a good person...?"

"...Jaune." She felt like crying, he sounded _so_ hurt and that was unacceptable. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met. You're kind, generous, strong, funny, brave, and understanding. You're my hero, my friend, my buddy, and the love of my life. You've said it yourself, remember?" He didn't say anything, it made her feel panicky. So she shifted herself and meet his gaze. Or tried to.

Jaune didn't meet hers, absently staring off into the stary night, lost in his own personal conundrums. It was just so... _human_, she guessed, and that's probably why it bothered her so much. He looked pained and uncertain, just like her. She grabbed his jawline, than began squeaking out her heart to him. "S-Sempai! Look at me..?!"

He did, and merely hummed along, not smiling or grinning or anything, just _flatline._ Neutral, numb. She cringed, feeling herself get glassy eyed. "I know you've got greatness in you, and y'know what? I'll...I'll even say Monty does too! We've got lots of good stuff to be thankful for, and I can also say that you, Jaune, are my good stuff." She breathed in, and shivered it out.

"My blessing from up above. I-I can't describe it any other way-"

"Hey, Rubes?"

...

"...Eh?-"

Jaune gently pried her hands away, and chuckled sadly to himself, shaking his head. "I'm not a good person, never was. Let alone holy person, if there's even such a thing."

"Why?!" She squeaked. "What makes you bad?"

Jaune sighed, and poked her in the forehead. Slowly, it was more gentle prodding than anything. "Sin. My lust and greed, wrath and gluttony. I'm just some kid given an unbalanced amount of power, who fucks and dumps all that's around him. Good or bad, but mostly good. Just a mind numbing consumer."

She wanted to scream, to shout, to wipe that sadly dopey look off his face and show him something wonderful, but he beat her too it. "I'm a sinner, and not guilty of it, but that's...I guess, not important in a way? I don't know. Whenever I think about Monty too much I start to get really angry and sad."

Ruby frowned. "It's-"

Jaune shushed her, a small smile bloomed on his face. "I love the fact you told me about that stuff, and will always respect what you believe about things. No question...so, uh..."

"...Wanna go to the courtyard?" He scratched his head, then pointed a finger to the stairs at the end of the hallway, right by the window. "I can show you how to dance and stuff? We don't have to go far or even do anything else, yeah? Just some team leader time?"

Ruby stared, colder when he wasn't holding her, so she stopped worrying and grabbed for his hand. Equally eager to move on, Jaune grinned, and pulled her along.

She was gonna whine about him literally dragging her, but in a flash, he hoisted her up in his arms again. Rushing down the hallway with his Pretty Girl held tight. Grinning, barefoot, shirtless, pantsless, and red cape billowing behind him in stupidly mesmerizing glory. It made her sputter, and kinda give up a moment later, simply pouting at him instead.

It was only when they reached the stairs did she make noise again: a poorly muffled-into Jaune's shoulder-scream of distress at them _not_ going down the stairs like normal people, instead jumping down it in powerfully Aura boosted hops. He made ground quick, and avoided basically all the steps.

At the bottom fifteen seconds later, he merely gave her a big ol' doopey Arc grin, head tilted to the side. "What? You should be used to this stuff-"

Ruby poked his cheek in, pouting. "I am! you're just a showoff." She can't stress that enough, as Aura control like that? _Insane_.

She could hardly have her own reddish Aura stuff do anything besides protect, and make her attacks a little bit stronger. "Jeez, Sempai! You're not wearing shoes either!-"

"Neither are you." He pointed out, very smug in his unhelpfulness. "So I figured to conserve your feetsies's health for a bit, as ya kinda need that too dance and completely function." He strutted onwards, to the glassy exit door and its shiny darkness outside. "I'd know: crippled people have it fuckin' terrible, Rubes. No doubt about that."

"I-...ugh. Y'know what?" Ruby pouted, shook her head, and simply smushed her grump cheeks against his undeservedly pleased ones. "Just take me away, my not-white-knight. Eh, what'd you call yourself again?-"

He didn't even look at her, so satisfied in his Arcborne baloney. "_King_, or _Crusader_, in gold. Or King-Crusader. That sounds hella sick, right?"

Pfft. She giggled, and thunked the side of their heads together, if not lightly. "You're a dingus, Jaune, an absolute dingus..."

He chuckled, and thunked her back.

"Yes, absolutely."

* * *

Surprisingly, courtyard stone didn't hurt their feet like he half-way suspected.

Sure, the little peebles here and there dug into his feet, but those were givens and by no means painfully so. Ruby wouldn't experience them anyways, she's got socks. Which was honestly the only thing that mattered to him that moment, and any that followed.

When they reached the Beacon statue, he put her down and offered to start something slow, a little party waltz that momma showed him. He told her it's the kind of stuff used for slow dances at social events, proms, the holy nine elitist yards.

Which brought up the whole idea of the school dance coming up after Vale Remembrance day. It gave him a minor annerism because he wasn't ready for either social event and neither his friends. Luckily, Ruby was, and confidently strove to join him. Saying that he could probably get multiple dates, since he's the Deputy Headmaster. Trippy, that little last bit of information is.

So, there they were, aimlessly shimmying around the courtyard before it's iconic monument: one big dingus boy caped in red, black underwear keeping the world from seeing his true dingus of mass creation. Holding onto one a pouty cookie loli in loose tank top and fluffy red-white pajamas, dancing the night away.

She was having some troubles, but Jaune was proud of how quick she learned. Really wished she lighted up a bit, though. Jaune had trouble being annoying when Ruby acted less nervously quirky and more flustered quirky. He loved both, but one was easier to give sweet lovin'.

"Sempai?" She mumbled, brows furrowed in concentration, eyes glued to their feet whilst they moved back. Well, his back, comparatively her front. "Your feet must be killing you right now, with all the walking and stuff."

They went back for a little bit, until Jaune initiated the opposite, then back again. Mix and repeat. Ruby lost herself in over focusing on the little moments, but that's okay to him, Jaune knew she was still learning, and took the opportunity to smile lightly and respond to her worries.

"Nah, I'm fine Rubes. Aura does more then protect from pain and suffering, ya know?"

They stopped shimmying about. Ruby took good care in thinking on that, while he simply held them in place. The tender stuff that one would see in cheesy high school musicals and Ballmark holiday movies. Ruby calmed down considerably after that, quietly enjoying the waltzing in place with her lover, if not only partially conflcited at his still apparant lack of socks. Or shoes. "I mean, y-yeah, but..."

Ruby grumbled, loosing her train of thought, and popping up from their feeties. Really taking in the beauty around them. Their little world, of stars and moonlight and solitude. Honestly, Jaune had to as well.

The clouds weren't around, the night very young. Practically a newborn babe of darkness. Stars dotted the skyline in all their little familiar shapes, spaced out shattered remnants of their moon glowed onto them good fortune. At least, that's what Jaune would hope to believe, if anything.

"Wow." He heard her say, grabbing his hands tight and scooting just a tad bit closer. "It's...amazing, Jaune. You just ever realize how little we see of this?"

He hummed, and licked his lips, kinda imagining the moon as some sort of moon cheese like everyone always said, and promptly internally belched at the idea cuz it's prettt yucky. "You mean the sky, or the world?"

Ruby sighed, and gently moved her hands from his hands to sides. The proximity immediately got him staring down at his girl staring him down. Pale, creamy white skin and soul silvers tenderly staring him down from black-red locks. She was...happy, if not a little wistful and mystified. "Everything, Jaune. See how open and expanse things are?"

She gestured a tiny hand dainty-like towards the stars up above. "Look! There's the Big Dipper! And the Ursa Major!" That they were, sorta. Jaune had to squint real hard. practically soul searching for it, but he followed Ruby's finger and spotted it clear enough. Shining evermore in a sea of pitch black.

Truly, a Beacon. Hah. "We never do this stuff together anymore, it's all about rush here, rush that." Ruby groaned, and went back to holding onto him nice and tight. "Complete this grade, do this event, host this gathering, y'know?"

"But Rubes, We've not hosted a party yet-"

He was hushed. She looked pouty. "A general thing, Jaune. Like, things kids like us have to do just so we can be successful? I've always wanted to be a huntress, helping people and being an amazing woman has been my dream." She looked down, frowning something fierce. "But if I didn't want that? I'd still have to get knee deep in education stuffs to be successful. It's dumb, and I'm glad were able to murder death kill demons for a career."

"You're kinda quirky, Pretty Girl." He hummed, gently swaying them in a small circle. She followed along, losing the frown, watching him suspiciously. "We're students, first and foremost to anything else. It's just moments we make like these that kinda help us cope with the years of emotional and physical turmoil our angsty lives are gonna be in here."

They were-slowly, surely-circling the statue to completion. Jaune knew Ruby learned things better than him, as he's only liable to change if you beat him senseless, bonus points if you cripple him.

Literally, but besides the point: Ruby more then anyone could succeed, yet hearing her doubt the system like he did was kinda enlightening, sorta funny too. The concern in her eyes wasn't, though, and he made sure to give a reassuring squeeze. "Oh, Rubes...don't you worry about unending pain and suffering and stuff, I'm the man on high's right hand man! I've got access to the system and power over people I don't like!"

Ruby blinked. "That's eh...kinda morbid. Both things."

Jaune shrugged. They were almost completing their three sixty around the statue. He's still got the question on his mind. "It's morbid because it's The Truth, from a simplified and provactive perspective. That's also a fact, Rubes: you can make anyone believe anything if you word it properly."

Snorting. "Anything?"

"Anything." He nodded, they've made it, and now he stopped her. In front of the two brave individuals on the staute's mount, Jaune held her close, letting a small grin split his face that instantly quickened her breath. "But I won't need to sugarcoat anything, Pretty Girl. I'm obligated to honesty, and ya know what's honest?"

She tilted her head, rolling eyes at his purposeful silence. "Go on! Guess for me."

"Ehm..." Ruby brushed some stray locks away, showing that beautifully pale and adventurous look to Beacon. Their Beacon. "Saying the things on your mind? Your thoughts and feelings?-"

As a reward, he smooched a quirky loli cheek in, then felt his heart race at the little fond pouty grumbles she made. "Mhm. Even better though? Is doing that kinda stuff physically. Just going outside, conquering the world as it is. As we should."

Jaune held her to his chest, gesturing to the Beacon around them. "Look at what I've found for us here: a home, an institution, a dormitory, a place of learning and hope, and even, uhm, faith." Maybe, he's still not a good man, or person, but if Ruby would want him too...

She beamed as much as shivered. "Jaune, I'm so happy that we've got this together, and I'm...well," she sighed, somberly meeting his eyes. They were sad, really wasn't doing good things for his happinesses. "I'm kinda scared, that this'll go away and everything will be dark and judgy and stuff. Just...y'know when you carried me to my dorm room?"

"Mhm-"

Ow! Ruby smacked his chest, pouting. "No, you're not allowed to continue being dopey and handsome while I'm venting. M'kay?"

Jaune's starting to see the Xiao Long in her, so he decided raised his hands up in surrender. She nodded approval. "That spooked me hella hard. Like, I thought I'd see us get bullied and made fun of for being losers who walk around in our pajamas. And now?" Ruby gripped him tight, loosing herself in what he'd assume was his abdominals. "We've changed things, you have changed things Jaune. In such a short time too! Today felt so long, and I'm so...so...tired? I guess?"

"Mentally?"

"Yeah." Ruby sighed, thunking her head onto his chest, sadly not meeting his eyes. "I've seen you do so much: walking around again, rasing hell against the establishment, challenging its figurehead to a duel, flying through the sky like an angel, and I guess most of all..." she sounded happy, yet _still _sad, but slightly fond. "I got to be with you whilst you coddled and cuddled me. Which is so overwhelming, y'know? I barely understand love, and I'm pretty sure you don't either..."

Ruby shuttered, and Jaune figured she didn't notice her thighs ironically cuddling around his own. There was a moisture there, and goddamn, it smelt womanly. "But the way you do things for me? Telling me about our future, what we can do, how you'll care for me, and _claim me_..." that last bit was whispered, and interestingly all the more troubled for it.

For Ruby, at least, since it made her shiver around him. Wanton desires probably like fireworks inside her. "It's...I can't even, Jaune. I'm so full of lewdness it's not even funny-"

"It don't have to be funny." He noted, grabbing her chin and grinning into her off-guard loli gaze. With those adorably pudgy cheeks squished in his big grip. Also, he's a genuine genie at this point, or a Ruby genie, because he read her mind like a poorly done romance novel. Then again, Jaune can barely think of anything but his growing eroticism, and that of hers, albeit still muffled. "It can be romantic. And maybe even more, honestly."

...

...

...

Ruby's eyes widened, and she flushed. Yet didn't sputter this time, to his curiosity and pride. Instead she shook her head, disbelieving grin on her face and giggle on her tongue. "Oh. Oh no-no-no. We totally _can't_ actually be doing this-"

Jaune hummed, and not too sneaky-like took things that extra bit further. The road that led Jaune to completely conquering his first waifu, staking his claim bare-backed n' empty balled. The intimacy of the flesh with all inbetween, a timeless tradition yet in some cases anti-tradition. Basically, sexual intercouse, which is what stupid people or funny haha people say. Or a mixture of both, all very elaborate.

That said, Jaune's digits slipped below the waist, then under the waistline of her pajama pants. Cupping two fleshy-hand to skin-tushie cheeks nicely cozy-like. Her shudders into his digit's warm hold made him growl in triumph, and smush his woman close. She barely resisted, despite the conflict on her face.

He stopped then, waiting for her to meet his eyes. Which, when she gulped down her worries, Ruby did. They were big and beady, and most of all? Needy. "Pretty Girl?"

"Please, S-Sempai." She squeaked, whining into it, as he shaped her rubooty to his liking further. "I-I can't handle this! It's just too much! Too much feel goods-"

"Mhm."

She whined again, but Jaune cared not: more focused on the way she still didn't resistant, and even felt her core against his thigh. It wasn't just moist now, it looked wet, and it made Jaune's member slowly grow to life. "F-fuck, this is happening?-"

He smacked the rubooty, _full_ contact. Her screams of frustrated delight were muffled by his lips taking hers. To her truer judgment, Ruby's arms slowly wrapped around his back, as she melted into his grip.

The rationally went out the window, and now? His cookie loli began letting her body do the talking, which is great, cuz Jaune can now really make her a woman.

...

Messy, passionate tongues-one dominant, one not so much-meshed in a love struggle. The taste of strawberry and sweets and all things yummy were just as apparent. The slushy mixture of their juices coming to fruition was only an added benefit. Jaune groaned into it, feeling her do the same. Adjusting tighter, in her tippy toes, so he could continue his impromptu flesh massage, also mesh lips together with her.

They kept at it, and made sure to breath in short gasps whenever their mouths ever barely separated, right before Jaune's tongue devoured her willpower once more. claiming the squishy remains, in more ways than one.

"-heh..." Ruby panted, pushing off him a bit, but never away from him. Still, not getting the desired cookie loli kisses wore a man's heart down, so he frowned down at her. Not to shame, but more like express his immense feeling of...uhm, well, love. Full throttle love. He was sure she got it, imagined it too, as the hurt registered.

Ruby squeaked. "Hey! Don't you get sad on me, Sempai! You didn't even ask if I wanted to..."

Jaune leaned down, a very amused grin on face now, as any sadness or anger he could feel towards Ruby was honestly a farce. Especially now. He just wanted her to give him attention. Also..."Say it. I need to hear you say it."

Ruby got the memo. She shuddered accordingly. "Sempai-"

"Please?" He was planting kisses on her collarbone now, running his hands from down below to up above. This time, under the shirt, finding something incredibly fascinating: Ruby wasn't wearing a bra, basically going commando. It was good, he then made sure his love pecks lasted a good minute. He did glance up though, guiltily, seeing the way she pouted at him. Like it's his fault her body wanted him.

Jaune had to take a mental vibe check at his phrasing, as he finally realized that he's telling himself that _unironically_. Even crazier that it's kinda working.

Besides the point. "I wanna make you feel good, and take you as mine forever." He meant that shit, for real. His eyes hardened into hers at it too, the beginnings of his cookie loli breaking down her newfound rationality were happening. Or often buried rationality, since Jaune still remembers the cafeteria troubles before this all began. "Didn't you want me earlier today? You're squirming just the same...?-"

"I mean yeah b-but...I..." Ruby squirmed, soul silvers looked away for their own comfort. Finding the darkness off to the side more interesting than his love-bound concern, absolutely saddening. "You'll be gentle, right? A-and we're kinda in a bad spot too. People could see us! You're just so bulky now and I've never seen it before and-"

Jaune stepped back, retreated his hands from Ruby's shoulders, cleared his throat, then untied his cape. She watched, getting progressively more confused as he gently laid out the rosey red cloak onto the stone tiles. Surprisingly expansive at full size, perfect for two, even if Ruby questioned it. "Eh? What's this?"

A dirty foot prodded the cloak's edge. Jaune found the somewhat soft texture-whilst on hard stone-quite good. So, he held out a palm to his Pretty Girl, warm smile from cheek to cheek on his face.

He liked being a chad, really did. He can say stupid romance stuff yet still make it look good. Feels fucking great man, an absolute white pill.

So Jaune continued beaming down at her, taking a joyride on the actual honest-to-God human hierarchy of wowing women. "This is the place women are born. Where we finalize our everything with our conjoined love." The palm stayed out, but it's owner got closer to the Pretty Girl, who looked damn near redder than the cloak itself.

Definitely softer too. It's hard to claim anything else after watching her little white shoulders wrap under a perky-and definitely still growing-bust. With her thighs squished together, any confidence in her stance absolutely scuffed, growing wet splotch spot where her core would be. Yet most of all? She glowed in the moonlight.

It cascaded onto her features wonderfully, capturing all the little things that he loved: her frizzled and undone red-black locks, pouty face tinged with want and excitement, little socked feetsies once on their tippy toes now bounced on their heels nervously. All of it describing a wonderfully built girl's white moonlight pale flesh, creamier than freshly whipped heavy cream. Hell, probably _tastier_ than it too.

She's his spotlight in the moonlight, yuh.

Jaune's palm remained, but as the seconds to minutes ticked by, the paleness of his Pretty Girl's face didn't. Her willpower included, as she shyly laid her hand on his. When she didn't remove it, Jaune locked his lover in, leading her unto the cloak.

"I can't believe this, Sempai." With gentleness he's quite proud of, Ruby was laid out onto the cloak, on her back and everything. He'd giggle about it, but the hormones were real, so he could do nothing but heave out breath after breath while she flushed in embarrassment. "My dad would be _so pissed_ if he saw us."

Jaune hummed. Crawling over to her, then onto her. Or, more accurately, with his torso lording over a supple loli body with desire. Practically caveman desire, as he did nothing but humm and grunt.

It went noticed. She rubbed her face with a long drawn whine to the heavens. "He'd absolutely kill you, then lock me up in a tower or something."

He didn't grab her arms quite yet, but the edges of her pajama pant's waistline were showing. So he prodded the fabric periodically. It riled her up, bringing forth many cookie loli tremors. Also an overwhelmed loli body's pleasant squeaks, poorly verbalizing the want inside her. In the form of a strangled moan, the sparkle in her big ol' shiny silvers too.

Jaune grinned at her, confidently. His eyes must've reflected his desires, as Ruby shuddered extra hard while looking at them. "I'd survive, and find you still." After all? "You're my woman, my love, my wife."

That did wonders for her reddening cheeks. For him too, at least.

"S-So." She gulped, hand fidgety with her tank top's edges. Like she was unsure about if lifting the loose fabric ends up was a good idea. Showing him all the goodies worthwhile to touch. "You're really gonna take me like this?"

Jaune raised a brow.

Ruby kept on staring him down though, too lost in her own uncertainty mixed in with a burning body's want and need. "Like what?" He saw the moisture down below, how it actually stained her pajamas with physical proof of her womanhood. It flared his own hormones, made him feel all poetic and romantic, ready to praise the heaving young woman's squishy body. Not literally though, she'd probably call it a heresy to say it like that. Pyrrha too, now that he's thinking about it.

"H-here." She wheezed. "On the floor, in front of an old historical statue of actual heroes. In front of the entire schooling system not asleep at this hour! Literally deflowering me on my own cloak-at midnight-out in the open!" Her body shook. "Plus it's kinda cold outside, y'know?-"

Her hands found his joined onto them. The cold she spoke of already, in their minds, he could tell, numbing itself into obscurity with every moment of their continued contact. Why else did she not complain about their chilly surroundings earlier? He was a living blanket, and planned on properly putting her to sleep. Not before warming them up.

"Hey." He tightened his grip, her hands had no escape.

"...Sempai?" The excitement was there, that was good, he's getting hyped.

"I'm gonna lift up." Jaune kept quiet, a comforting whisper for a breathy cookie loli, he's sure. "And I'm going to make us feel good. Make you feel good, lover."

A sharp intake of breath, somewhat louder panting. "Mhmmm?"

"You ready, Ruby?"

"...I…" She paused, then let out an anxious exhale with her eyes closed. In determination he found them again: glossy with emotions more profound in his mind then even the shiny moonlight lording over them. "I'm ready, lover. M-Make me a woman!"

Ya head that, Jebodiah?-

**Yes. Just shut your fuckin' mouth real quick, I'm-shit, that's not good-doing something over here.**

Jaune would've frowned at his undeservedly poor treatment. However Ruby's shaky firm gaze was much more a priority at the moment, probably all the moments with her were if he'd wish to get all poetic. Ya know, like he feels like doing.

He counted to three. Silently. Staring down the gripped on tank top edge with Ruby in equal care. If it's of any sin, Jaune kinda rushed the last quarter of second three, as her breathing quickened, making him notice the completely tented bulge from his underwear.

Slowly, they watched her shirt lift, and lift, and lift. Until he held the shirt around her shoulders, intriguely taking Ruby's chest in. Completely, flesh to flesh.

Two perky strawberry nipples, sharpened by careful arousal and need. Blood-red summits of two equally healthy pale-white mounds. Her heaving breath pushed them up to down, highlighting them in all the proper ways, Jaune thought.

"Be careful with them." She warned, Yet sounding all the more nervous for saying so. "I'm delicate. And, I-I have to be honest: the womanly stuff earlier today wasn't real...I'm just not confident like that-"

He pressed the non video game equivalent of x to doubt that. Ruby was probably a little sex demon deep down, needing a fool like him to awake the sexy-times in the heated moment . Or, she's being honest and he's just madly in love with her. Or both. Both were good.

Jaune's thumb met one nipple, the other captures a fleshy mound comfortably. She jolted and whimpered, especially when that digit of his pressed itself-gently, but still-into the nipple mound. It squished her once inflamed breast, yet doing much more than calming it or annoying it. Her heavenly tunes told him so.

She closed her eyes, arching her back into him. Good girl. "Keep going…!~"

It alternated: left thumb pressed down and schmoozed about, right thumb dug into supple flesh and claimed her teet. Perfect opportunity for him to suckle the budding flesh himself, which he did fervorously. Like he's an actual man baby with a mommy complex, reliving the more comfy years of pre adolescence in the squishy breasts of his young lover. "Hah…! Gentle, I'm not a momma..."

Yet. But hey, besides the point numero tres, Jaune mused. So too did he muse scraping teeth across her bosom, overtly gentle as both precaution and inexperience. Irrelevant, as Ruby's mouth cried the sounds of properly intense babymaking either way. You'd think he already entered her, jeez.

"That's...hmmm…" Jaune found her other teet, subsequently finding less gentle suction onto it beneficial for her continued high. In terms of actual marijuana, he reckoned, the sound of her squealing again-under a patient tongue coating her areola with loving saliva-would be equivalent to an acid trip. Maybe what he had, only less skeleton man, or more Jaune D'Arc wishing for loli milk from the cookie loli.

Already her hands buckled into his locks, tightly so. Her legs curled around behind his knees. Jaune had the feeling they're not gonna have a condom ready, but oh well. "Fuck. Fuck! I'm...eh!"

Jaune smiled into her breast, but pulled back with a sloppy pop of the lips. He found her gaze absently glossing over him, hands superficially controlling. One tug to the side would be all it took to subvert his entrapment, if Jaune was that much of a douche to call it that.

He totally was, so he made sure his Arc grin went wide whilst calloused hands tendered the cookie valley of creamy goodness. With an event horizon of sweaty Ruby face redder than her own namesake. "You're 'eh?' I thought you were Pretty Girl."

"I'm gonna faint in a second." She groaned, tugging his face in between her valley for the time being. "If I keep on getting fucked like this. I'm too wet for teasing, Jaune...can we take a moment and just, I dunno, relax?"

"Relax for what? Don't you wanna feel good?" She totally did, but Jaune liked casually bullying her into orgasm, or in general. His personal motto these days is this: he respects women by beating them, just **very lightly. Mentally or otherwise.**

"I swear to God, Jaune-If you keep doing that to me I'm going to one hundred percent cream my pajamas, and leave you here to carry a cleanly licked cookie loli back home." She was breathtaking, literally. Her legs were curled a little more too, ankles completely around his back knees. "Put it in. J-Just take me like you said you would."

She shimmed her soaking pajama pants around. Frowning. "Do you see that? I'm literally underwater, you're drowning me!"

"People who're drowning don't argue with the water."

"You're not the water! You're the guy drowning me!"

"You wouldn't be able to argue with him either-"

She squealed frustration to the heavens, then meet his bemused facehole comfortably pillowed inbetween loli tities. They're not even small per say either, just kinda moderately sized for her age. Jaune guaranteed in a year or two they'd fill out to something like Yang's, if not slightly smaller. "Yeah? I'm arguing with this one though! And you know what? I'm gonna say something naughty!-"

"Do it." He smirked, getting himself nicely situated on her comfy chest. Ruby took an arduous moment simply adjusting to his hardened muscle meshing her tiny frame against the cloaked stone titles, every moment was pure borne greatness made sexily manifest. "Do it. Or I'll jerk myself off and shame us both." Kidding of course, but he's feeling like a fucking unit right now, all that testosterone hitting a peak.

Ruby started, found him wiggling his eyebrows, then sucked in a mega big breath, cheeks again flushing in what he'd guess was preemptive embarrassment. "Big brother I want you to give me your big juicy do-"

Nope. Can't have that. Jaune quickly pinned her arms above her head, silencing Ruby's sinful admissions. Yet his girl had the nerve to give him nothing but smug loliism. "No. We're not quoting an anime that's quoting a make believe web novel about incestuous love-making between an older man and younger woman." He frowned. "Stop looking so interested in the concept I'm talkin' about too, you hidden heretic-"

Ruby seemed very comfortable with him manhandling her down. Not offering a lick of resistance, beaming all purdy-like. "I told you, I've got a knack for hentai!"

And older men men, apparently. Not that he's helping himself.

Jaune growled. Kinda conflicted on the way she gleefully gave him power over her, panting adventurous excitement while his meaty forearms shoved her back knuckles into the cloak spread. "You said you believed in Monty?-"

Ruby pouted. "I do! Which is why I kinda wanna curb my lewdness with your penis! I also said that this time!" She shook her head, conflicted. "Fuck, I'm not thinking straight. Literally take me-"

You know what? He did.

Without warming, Jaune slid back, taking those cutely snug pajama bottoms in his hands. Then proceeding to rip them _to fucking shreds_ with a roar of victory. Much more bearable than his foolish Pretty Girl's squeal of frightened excitement.

Black. Black lacy panties. With reddish rouge inside layering that looked understandably sticky. She's unreliable at the current because Ruby found her entire womanly confidence consumed by him asserting physical dominance. Sputtering loli nonsense, unsuccessfully struggling against his Aura hardened forearm.

He gave her a grin, meaning business. Finally. "I'll start slow, and give you a bit of something I've just recently figured out with Pyrrha. Something absolutely fuckall fantastic."

"Y-Yeah?-"

Her legs-by the ankles-were hoisted up by his other hand. Ruby sounded like a sugared up pitbull puppy left out in the backyard unsupervised, but damn if he didn't wanna pull out his painful erection and get his dick wet.

Ruby just silently stared incredulously at her lover at work, which simply means Jaune holding the small bean in place while sliding his underwear down.

The Arc shaft has arrived: tightly flopped against her wonderfully squishy thigh. Went noticed by her jolted body immediately. Ruby whined, desperately trying to shimming somewhere near it, to no avail. "Ah-ah! Hold on Rubes, let me tell you something real quick."

Jaune was stupidly amused right now, but mostly horny, so he kept Ruby's confusing suffering brief. "I'm first gonna fuck your thighs."

"...Eh?!-"

"Then," he stressed, pushing his man meat into the gloriously even newer valley of loli sexy dreams: her thighs suck him in, though unfortunately not enough to cover his inflamed cockhead smushed near her core. Ruby gasped at the intrusion, he groaned in satisfaction. "I'll go all the way. I just wanted this really badly." Unhealthily bad. Jaune sometimes dreamt of these thighs in particular.

Now? His Pretty Girly merely swallowed her doubts, mesmerized by the intruding creation tool poking through the pale-fuck, that's good-yet fit huntress-in-training loli thighs. She even poked it, shuddering when it throbbed a greeting.

Jaune wanted to ask if she was ready, but grew impatient, then proceeded to mentally say fuck it whilst he physically did. Fully back, fully in.

She gasped, he kept going. Rut in, rut out. "That's...OhmyGodSempai~!"

He groaned, building up a good pace fairly quick. Boosted by the squeaky moans and mystified gasps fire-working out her mouth. Jaune only worried about keeping his release extended, something Ruby naturally made a challenge: every thrust was accompanied by a chipper whimper, her perky breasts bouncing in sync with his meaty womps into her silky backside. It wasn't pleasuring her quite like it was him, yet Ruby hummed the tune of sensuality to his whims all the merrier.

Eventually, Jaune let go of her arms, focusing instead on hoisting her little legs not across his shoulder. In a precise-while still bucking away, brows furrowed-twist, Jaune flipped her onto her side. She still gaped up at him, but now Jaune practically stole her bottom half, rutting into it from above with impunity.

"A-Amazing…" Ruby whispered, gently massaging the tip whenever it rammed into the fleshy comfort thigh gap. "It's so hard, a-and warm. You're gonna-wait." She shuddered, he felt it stimulate him all the more, her beautiful face twisting in shock as well. "You wanna put this in me?!"

"Uh-Huh." Yeah, her tight thighs were his weakness. Jaune forced himself to slow down, transitioning into sensual fuck-thrusts from above, meeting her anxious gaze with a gaping jaw of his own. "Everything. To the brim."

She frowned at that, watching his cock slip in and out some more. Jaune took the opportunity to lean in for a kiss, which she didn't hesitate in reciprocating. It was sweet, yet chastely slow. Just like the throbbing cock wetting her thighs. They were noisy too, all groans and satisfied moans.

Ruby gently pushed him back, but held his face with concern, biting her bottom lip. The face of a cookie loli needing forgiveness, or attention. He'd do anything. "Sempai? I'm sorry for being difficult and stuff. I-I just don't know what I want sometimes-"

"Yeah?-"

"Yeah." She rubbed her thighs together, digging into her bottom lip at the budding wetness they both can see literally staining the cloak underneath her panties. Ruby had some good control, Jaune realized, despite her horniness today. "So please forgive me, and take me however you'd like and stuff. I'm all yours…"

Jaune hissed, speeding up again. She gasped with the meaty movements. So too one hand of his gripping her rubooty in between smacking it into jiggly red. She let him do it. Do _everything_.

He fucked, smacked, heard her cry out for him, then did it all again. The squishy flesh sucking his cock in felt practically depressed to see him rutt away whenever he did.

The fantasies were overwhelming his addled mind, so Jaune figured to let them loose real quick before getting to the meat of the Ruby lovins. "Ruby? Say that again. Elaborate."

Her rubooty jiggling with his thrusts, genuinely breathy concern, and little girly noises at his thighfucking were driving him mad. The-despite the craziness, yet still a little crazy looking herself-happy smile on her face sealed the deal. "I'm all yours, Jaune. I'm your little cookie loli with creamy white thighs." She rubbed them around experimentally, Jaune groaned. "The feel of your…"

She hesitated. Giggly, yet embarrassed. "_Hardcock_ fucking away against my body feels really good, Jauney-kun. Please cum for me lots and lots! Cum inside my squishy thighs~!"

Okay. Yep. Fan-fuckin'-tastic. Fantasy fulfilled. It took nearly two years, but the last dregs of his Gamer porn desires have been fulfilled. Nevermore, man, nevermore…

Jaune curled into her, not before flipping the panting sugar girl onto her back. He jolted into the sexy loli thighs at just the right time, as his cockhead-barely past her squishy chamber-began his first cloying salvo of love juice all over her torso. "_Fuck_."

"Ooooh…" Ruby flinched, finding a few more extra spurts of it hitting her chin. She didn't mind the material at all, honestly the opposite: when Jaune took a moment to lean into her perky rubooty for comfort, Ruby curiously prodded and tasted some of his release. "I'm...w-wow, you came so much for me…?!"

With sticky fingers, she slurped some down. Jaune would comment on the inherently supreme sexiness of it all, especially while he felt himself not only slowly gain his sex drive again, but also that feeling of acquiring another sembalance. However? He was currently comfortable backing in the mini glory for the moment, grunting quietly to himself when a fet more creamy strands covered her creamy tummy with sticky love. "Mhm. I've always wanted to do that. Always."

"Even before the whole foreskin thing?" Ruby looked curious, and amazing. "I'm honestly glad. Everyone has things they want other people to do for them. And if my boyfriend likes to fuck his loli's squishy thighs?" She giggled, licking her lips of residue Arcborne release. "Whose to say I should deny him? Or not eat up this salty goodness~"

"Fuck, Rubes." He sucked in a breath, already feeling a quarter chub coming on after that display. "You said you're nervous, yet time and time again, you've got this natural sexiness. I don't get it."

"Eh? Whatcha mean by 'sexiness?'" She tilted her head, absently rubbing excess sticky goodness onto her chest and nipples, finger dainty-like in its trajectory. Inadvertently getting herself all worked up, even while she gave her dreamy attention onto him.

Jaune deadpanned. "That. You've been unsure about doing this all night, so we've traveled an emotional rollercoaster of me touchy touching you while you're all like," he made sure his voice was nicely raised several octaves too. "'No Jaune! Don't spank me like one of your Mistral girls! I'm innocent and not able to handle big boys with big cocks!'"

"Hey!" Ruby squeaked, but-Jaune guaranteed Ruby thought she was sneaky-he saw her legs slowly slink back to their place at his back knees. Ruby lied as easily as she breathed, it seemed. "I'm just a first year student, Deputy Headmaster! It's hard to be honest with authority, y'know." That's extremely true, he knew because Ruby's supposedly flustered squeak a moment prior was now transformed into a quirky smug grin. He loved it, but she's such a brat. "Especially when that authority makes you wanna literally drop your pants, maybe also stop putting the lewdness away and let him do...things with you."

Jaune tapped his head with two fingers, emphasizing the big brain powers he's got. "Like unprotected sex in the school courtyard. Pretty creative, right?"

She rolled her eyes, but laughed delightfully loud. "You're the one pointing it out! I'm just here to loose my virginity, y'know?"

"Brat." That might have to be a new nickname sometime.

Ruby giggled to herself, yet stared him down all the while running tiny loli hands across her tummy and up to her her cream colored mounds. "Heh, y'know what? I like doing this stuff Sempai, being lewd together is fun~!" Her soul silver shimmered in what he'd describe as 'ornery love.' "Can you pretty please get me naked n' stuff? I'm in need of some more touchy touchy."

She did a double take, grin slowly blooming on her face. "Can your...hehehe...can your Pretty Brat get fucked like a good girl? Daddy's Good Girl-"

He stared, frowning mock disappointment, she giggled and curled into herself. Jaune wished he got angrier at that last nickname, but unfortunately he had issues. "Nah, you're gonna have to be Cookie Brat now. Or somethin' stupid like 'lolly dolly.'"

She pouted, meeting his eyes again. "Eh? I'm not pretty anymore?-"

Suddenly, she stopped. "H-Heh?!"

For good reason too: Jaune's digits found her panties, gently pressing them down into the sticky undergarments and rubbing the irresistible folds just out of reach. He hummed, taking triumphant delight in her newfound weakness and subsequent squeal moans. "Sempai-"

He pushed the panties away, finding a sight for his sore eyes to glimmer in hope at. A cleanly shaven mound with puffy pink lips. Glistening wet with the day's collective abuse. Jaune leaned towards it, breath groggy and fingers deft. They parted the puffiness with tender care-

It..._came_. Ruby squirted a healthy drink serving of liquid girl cream all over his fingers. Jaune blinked, thoughtfully rubbing those fingers in to gauge her react-

"CUMMING!" She screamed, lost in euphoria. Her head slamming into the ground beneath, entire body shaking with fulfillment. It was visibly disruptive: her mouth gaped in overwhelmed delight, legs shaking like tree leaves. He held his breath. "Fuck~! Fuckfuckfuckfuck!-"

Jaune had an epiphany just then, feeling his member once more coming to functional fruition, under the verbal assault of a convulsing Cookie Brat. He rubbed it gently over her moisturized core, to her ignorance for the moment. It gained full mast soon enough, so Jaune figured to get her attention a more provocative way.

Her eyes shot open from her high, feeling his cockhead squish across her labia in little love circles. Jaune meet those eyes with a raised brow. "No comment? We're finally doing this."

She squealed.

He took that as a positive.

In slow, careful arches forward, Jaune pressed his unfettered head inside the fold's fleshy entrance. Ruby breathed in, stunned to silence.

Jaune caught her needy gaze, then nodded. "Be ready…!"

She wasn't ready, in no loli hollering capacity did his lover not express the verbiage of a minor getting painfully impaled by something veiny and long. With a pretty decent hold, Ruby pulled him in behind his shoulders. She wanted to be held, Jaune curiously mused.

"It's in." He whispered, getting a muffled 'mhm' while she tried to do anything but nearly hyperventilate. Jaune was more controlled about his lust this time, even if the warm loli love tunnel was desperate to squeeze the life and liberty from his member. Jaune pushed some more, at least his bulbous head deep inside her. They both croaked in pleasure at the approaching union. "Also tight. Fuck."

She 'mhm'd again, but it sounded more like a fire extinguisher splurging out its final volley. Still incredibly wonderful on his comfy member.

"...Hey, lover? Can you tell me something?" Jaune grumbled, intrigued and pleased at Ruby's enlarged nipples raking against his bosom. "You doing alright? I can feel you squeezing and it's insane-"

Ooooooh. That's new. She pushed in, getting a good one forth member painfully tucked past her folds. Her muffled cries into his chest broke his heart, though, so he gently pulled her sobbing face up for a comfort kiss.

It lasted, even after Ruby found the silent strength within her too continue pushing. Until the point Ruby pushed their lips away, breathy and determined. "Go all the way. Everything you have, Sempai. I-I probably broke my hymen and-oh Monty-am bleeding n' stuff, but y'know what?" She squeezed, in multiple ways. "Break me, S-Sempai...please?"

Can't argue with that, so without further ado, he pushed. To the hilt, ignoring her continued and energizably muffled screams into his shoulder. Comparatively lithe loli arms clawing painlessly stimulating nails into his upper back. He's locked in, a missionary on the most primal mission there is. Mating.

Once again, this was epic. More than that, though, it felt absolutely divine.

Every little rabbit-like rut that followed extracted muffled Ruby noises from her. Well and truly losing all personal sustainability in the wet slap of his balls actually hitting more then just her thighs. It met rubooty and ru_pussy_. Rough, to completion.

She held him like that a few minutes, adjusting to the presence of enlarged cock hitting her cervix each and every single fucking time. Her tiny Ruby-hole havin' a struggle with taking punishment for the moment. At least her screams evened out to occasional shudder sobs, it was actually wetting his shoulder

But his lover never told him to stop, instead she held him closer. Even when his primal growls broke her resolve and forced her into minor convulsions. Jaune's body overpowered in every single way imaginable, he couldn't imagine the crackpot of emotional rollercoaster craziness inside her head right now. The sweat mixed in with strawberry shampoo on his shoulder told him enough. He just hoped their squished torsos made her feel better.

Eventually, the screams quieted down, changing in pitch to something Pyrrha did just a few hours earlier, when he experimented with Aura bound penis stamina regeneration. It worked great, but is a struggle after a couple times. Luckily, protein bars were a good pick me up that's managing him almost two orgasms now. He was trying to keep both of them outside side though…

But her legs were locked, small little flesh sticks barely able to encircle his defined posterior fucking into her quivering body. Ruby tried her best, and whined her best to him as well. Right in the ear, so that every breathy moan and poorly thought out desire all came to him. Just as she herself came to him.

"_Jaune?_" She whined, biting at his earlobe gently. "Jaune. I'm feeling good now, sososososo good." He grunted into her, she stuttered. "Ye-ah. I sorrys for earlier. Please fuck my brains out. I'm a good girl for daddy."

_Okay, this is epic-_

No it fucking isnt. Jaune groaned for doubly that reality of not Jebodiah saying that, but simply he himself. Also, for the feeling of forcibly gripping her love handles tight, fucking into her abused loli pussy like a cocksleeve. Which it was, which she was. So tiny, perfect for breeding.

Ruby got less coherent. Repeating herself quietly, simply letting herself numb down in the pleasure. Whimpering into his ear with every particluarly heavy fuck into a tight womb. She was his, Ruby accepted that, as her legs accepted him reaching into her deepest cavern. Pulling Jaune in without intention of him leaving.

He was close, Ruby knew, gaining a mellowed out kinda...anti rationality. "You're warm. Super duper warm." The fingers having a hay-day on his back stabbed down to his thrusting behind, weakly helping it romp into her. In random intervals, mostly squeezing his firm booty for comfort, more likely. "I feel you throbbing. My big daddy wants to come, y'know? Your dick is so stuffy and stressed, isn't it?"

That's not-

Nope. Yep this was fine. One hundred. Daddy fetish? Child's play, Jaune could handle that

Jaune mumbled along, burying his conflicted frown into her sweaty neck nape, closing his eyes. Aura was a blessing, never more so than when used to fuck your petite girlfriend into cold hard stone under the moonlight, using her cloak as an improper sex blanket so your cock could comfortably go balls deep. Thigh fuck and tiddie suck included, as an extra bonus to satiate his sexual deviancy.

He didn't need to see himself glow a gentle white, hearing the shimmering glow of his Aura probably melding around them. "Probably full of yummy cream for his best Cookie Brat. All for her, no one else."

Ruby licked at his earlobe, silent giggles sweet enough to install type two diabetes. Or was it one? Jaune didn't know, he's lost in the cookie sauce, man. She's talking again, sounding kinda lewd. "I want Daddy's cummies, all for his best girl, his good girl, his loyal girl-" she moaned, temporarily off track of being off-her-rocker when his penis hit that special spot thingy he's heard about. That's just a guess, though. "Fuck, Sempai's cock is big. He was right! I love him! I love Beacon! I love God! _Hallelujah!_ Yes!" Worrying correlation to their Holy Oum, but okay. "Fuck me, Myeah!"

She transitioned her hand one that helped him hump into her, moving it to his hair, grabbing tightly. Whispering sweet somethings into the moistened earlobe. "Sempai finally noticed me. He's amazing. Blake isn't, she doesn't understand the no-homo love between Gamers-"

Is she having an aneurysm? Cuz Jaune feels like his penis was gonna have one in several seconds. Besides the fact he should've been concerned at the open daddy fetishism she expressed. A problem for another Jaune in another time.

Ruby's lewdness is the direct opposite of a horribly extended cock and ball torture session. He's going to cum really soon and that's probably not fine…?

Jaune didn't know, could barely think either. He's an animal in action, sweaty hands fucking his cumhole's petite Gamer Girl body onto his cock with the heart of a womanizer. Truly, Jebodiah should be pleased. The feeling of Ruby's soul gem thingy in him certainly was a testament to that. "Sem-pai? L-Lover?!"

"Mhm?-"

Her everything tightened, Squishy legs pushing him into an even squished flesh womb most of all. A youthfully scandalous voice of want, need, and all manners of victorian lewdness whispered their desire into his prodded ear. "Cum with me Sempai! Make me a woman and wife and momma and lover." It grew a somber tone, yet weirdly meaningful. "I love you. _I love you~_"

Huh, that sounded nice, Jaune absently realized. That's why he blanked for a moment then curled into her. Forcibly, absolutely compounding her existence to a flesh hole maximally covered in sticky hot white cream. All else were pretty decorations of pale yet reddened skin heaving in ecstasy, squished protectively under a solid man-meat body. Her hands punctured his Aura, Jaune could feel the blood being drawn on his back, just as he felt her legs crossed strongly over his buttcheeks.

Every spurt made her heave, every movement made her shudder, and every kiss made her humm sweet nothings into his mouth. They rode it out together, until Jaune stopped groaning into the next splash of seed coating her love canal, while she whined encouragement. In the dulling agent of sexual release, he rested his forehead against her own, delighting in the scent of dulled strawberry.

…

…

…

Ah, shit. Ruby fell asleep, peaceful smile on a flushed face. Red-black locks sticking to her forehead. Jaune sighed. "That's another one. Huh."

Slowly, with little pleasure jolts in the aftermath, Jaune unsheathed his member from her. It came out well enough, so too the absolute stream of leftover cum not already dripping down across their love cloak. Already making a pool. All without his snoozing loli lover saying a single word, too busy with being glowly under the moonlight, beautifully filled to the brim with his cum.

He's happy that his indulgence was thighs, and not missionary creampie. Otherwise he'd have to make the 'two years of semen glopping endlessly into Ruby' joke. If he's not butchering a cherished May-May in the afterglow of fucking a minor unconscious. Jaune gave negative shits at that poor word choice too.

"Aight." Jaune groaned, stretching his arms out wide, staggering to his feet. "I'll...fuck, I don't know how to explain this shit." He scratched his head. "Maybe Ruby wanted to stay the night over? Got lost in transit so they simply ran to the forest for spontaneous forest friendship time? No hanky-panky included?"

There was a morbid pleasure in watching Ruby's cum soaked and flooded pussylips continue leaking his mark. Body spread out rag-doll style in her contentment. Skin clammy looking. In other words: fucked, like a Cookie Brat should be.

Jaune took a gander at the midnight moon, then the quiet surroundings. Concluding nothing more but already present pleasantries about the world. Ruby still slept silently, along with the rest of bottom text society.

Yet not Jaune D'Arc, Deputy Headmaster-for a solid day-Of Beacon. An absolute madlad like he isn't ready to be a normally functioning flesh-creature, who does silly things. Like sleeping in the arms of your lover, preparing himself for a new day proper, or not thinking about doing victory fork knife dances with a dirty penis half erect-and nothing else but the balls in his sack with him. Completely barren to the world. Especially the statue's world, which he really should apologize for.

But! He didn't. Instead Jaune grinned to The Heavens, and roared.

Another waifu, another nut busted, another potential pregnancy scare, and another victory for Chad Jaune. Unitarian unugly bastard of Beacon.

It was time, Jaune nodded.

Time for a quick victory royale.

With _The Waifu Gauntlet_ in hand, one glowing light brown soul gem and two _much _darker red gems noticeably more pronounced, Jaune raised his arms up high, head raised, The Truth on his tongue.

"In bottom text society." He whispered, cool ocean eyes seeing the moon see him. "I am become Chad. **I am inevitable.**"

Promptly, Jaune D'Arc preformed the most disgustingly glorious orange justice dance ever to grace the World of Sanus. Aura boosting his capabilities to video game like heights. The Deputy Headmaster taking their position for whatever you'd call this superme balled cock flexing session. As his actual penis flopped under the moonlight night. Covered in sperm, loli juices, and virgin blood.

Jaune Arc has been fucking merc'd. In his place? The 'D' is inserted. Into women, into school, into their simulation.

Truly, he is peak performance, needing nobody but himself-

Jaune stopped, wide eyed: a pale-white mesh was warping out of his skin, bypassing his Aura even now. Jaune tried hitting himself, but the material only meshes away form the blows, speeding up its exit. Whatever it was, his strength wasn't enough punishment to stop it. _Yet._

It goobed together before him, bubbling on the floor into a shape. A thing. An existence...? Was it-

The Brine manifested, wheezing on his hands and knees. Prone on the courtyard tiles, lost in his own thoughts, as he barely acknowledged their surroundings. Jebodiah Brine has entered the chat, yet only beat his skeleton fits onto the stone benwth him, hissing inaudible gibberish to himself.

"Hey?" Jaune walked up to him, cautious, even more so confused. The hooded skelman contuined his coughing, like before, but still suspiciously held onto his side. Identical to where he held at the cafeteria, it's possibly a correlation or some shit. "You doin' alright man? You've been quiet and angry. Mostly quiet."

The Brine coughed, Jaune raised a brow. "That's really fuckin' concerning dude, how's a guy gonna talk to himself when his self is silent-"

On the courtyard tiles, Jebodiah Brine _beleched, _spraying white sludge outta a pudgy-fat skeleton face. The material bubbled horrifyingly for a quick minute, before-like the wind-it disappeared into the night. Becoming small specks and dots, orbs reaching towards The Heavens yet nothing more. Subverting the skyline with an impossibility. Jaune sucked his teeth in. "What the fucks _up, Jebodiah? What's not popping right now?!"_

He turned his boney face to Jaune, pinpricks sadly dilated. Somber frown from skeleton cheekbone to cheekbone. He pulled his Arc embalmed trucker hat around, but gently smushed it against the floor, where _it _disappearing into the specks. Jaune met those pinpricks, speechless.

Jebodiah Brine, sucked in his teeth. "Jaune...I...I'm sorry bud. I'm just..."

The skeleton man _rattled _on boney kneecaps before him. A collection of worryingly numerous specks clouding around his lower ribs.

"I'm not you anymore."

* * *

**_Yep, this is happening boys. The next evolution of The Waifu Collector: rebellion against the self._**

**_Or, more accurately, the childish personification of the self, transforming into a higher archetype. He'll still keep the gauntlet powers though, as it'd be redundant to anything otherwise._**

**_I do have a small question though. And I'm fucking serious when I ask this. _**

**_Why are you reading this? What value is here in your mind? Out of a group of say 500-1000 people, why're you still here? Just to suffer? _**

**_Really curious on that. I know my answer, but ya know._**

**_Also, press f to soon pay respects to our sans undertale jschlatt shadman herobrine rip-off in the following chapters. He's basically the amalgamation of Jaune's overreliance on technology, and aptly named for the entertainment mediums as such._**

**_He's basically sans undertale in apperiance though. Sans undertale. Sans Undertale._**

**_I love to say it, don't know why. Anyways, take care everyone. I'll update soon enough._**


	17. Obligation to Bottom Text Society

_**Hey, so! Some minor tweaks here and there:**_

_**im using the '/-/' things because it makes my life easier**_

**_This is gonna be uploaded right before midnight my time, and I'm fucking hype. It's trippy. Also! I definitely plan on finishing this story soon enough, as I have other things/shorts/whatever I want to freestyle with after this, and personally? I don't think you guys should have to wait several years for a random fanfic to be done. I know how this will end, but the struggle will only be getting myself to write it._**

**_For now, take some more setup stuff, and expect Jaune's new outfit next chapter, also Velvet! And conflict! Maybe._**

* * *

"Can one of y'all feed me or something? I'm literally dying."

The collective gazes of Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren ogled the skeletal anomaly on their Fearless Leader's bed. More intertwined with the bedsheets if anything, a paradoxically pudgy bundle of big bones looking for sanctuary. Yet, not a single one of them understood the reasoning behind this intrusion in the first place. It's been a solid night's sleep past Jaune's somewhat lackadaisical crowning of Deputy Headmaster, and for one reason or another a skeleton man laid before them.

Ren looked his female companions over, seeing their thoughtful expression-both negative and positive-as a good spring board to speak onto the oddly non-hostile invader calm befuddlement. "I have a plethora of protein heavy consumable goods under my bed chambers. Im Unsure, however, if Jauen would appreciate his second-in-command feeding strange demons upon his bed."

"I second Rennie." Nora pipped in, popping her lips. "You're a fatty, and even though that kinda makes you look weak-sauce, I don't know if Jaune-Jaune would trust you." She glanced at the quiet redhead besides her. "What's your take, P-Money?"

Said P-Money frowned, looking her friend over as well. "Besides our blooming familiarity with one another, you and me in particular, I care little about the current happenstances, also the fat man." There were some groaning skele noises at the insult, but Pyrrha gave not mind to the mindless. "You've made yourself quite a demonic creature too, Nora."

"Oh! I have?"

"Sexually demonic, I would adamantly claim."

"But you like my toys..." Nora whined, Ren's face puckered in enforced neutrality at the conversation quickly going south. "They're huge, probably almost Jaune's size! They also squirt and have pointy prongs for-"

The skeletal man in the back coughed his nonexistent lungs out, earning him the girl's abrupt attention and Ren's low key gratitude. After the interruption, skeletal man dilated his eyes, then exhaled his still non existent lungs out purposefully, almost sickly. "_So_, as I'm not going to receive any conventional medical aid from you lot, I'd best tell you why a foreign anomaly has coopted your teammate's bed-"

"Our Foreskin Boat Lord's bed-"

"Yes, yes." Those pinpricks dilated at the weirdly firm ninja boy. "Trust me, I've known all about that, Jaune was the one to first _tell me _of that stupid goddamn dream. I remember it clearly: it involved boats, Pyrrha in underwear, and minors with addictions to Mistiralian pornography."

They blinked at him, befuddled in the most dankly consummated order, skeletal man sighed. "Everyone, I am Jebodiah Brine: the manifestion of Jaune Arc's insecurity and emasculation stemming from his addiction to pornogrpahic imagery, video games, and general solitude. I came into this plain of fuckall being after Jaune consumed highly dank marijuana at Cardin's residence, and I stopped meshing with my...so to speak manifestor just recently."

Pyrrha spoke up first, the connecition to anything Arc related a proper focus point. "You're a spirit then? A being of Jaune's imagination?"

"Uh-huh."

"And you were the one who showed up after the incident with Cardin Winchester, and his confiscated weed?"

"Yeah, I was the existence that yoot the door off the doorframe then chased Jaune down the hall. You know when you found him in the courtyard? _I_ did that." He wheezed, pale-white spittle splurging out a skeletal maw, flecking against bedsheets. "I'm the catalyst of greatness, the great waifu collection process..."

Silence reigned then, the skeleton man content to bathe in his audience's morbidly intrigued attention spans. Pyrrha and Ren not so much, they mused over whatever potential thoughts this skeletal monstrosity could've enacted, or had part in. Nora, however, remained far-too interested in the sickly non-invader for comparison to her comrades. She stepped forward, eyes sparkling with energetic curiosity and mischievous wonder, Ren laid close attetnion. "Mr. skeleton man? Can I call you that?"

Said bone being blinked, then grinned, forehead covered in milky sweat droplets. "My name's-once again-Jebodiah Brine, I gave your leader a woman collecting gaunlet and told him to fuck bitches. I'm the living fevor dream of _Jaune __Arc's _raging insecurity. But," he shrugged, then coughed some more. "Y'all can call me Mr. skeleton man, it's all they'll ever know me as."

"Ooooh," Nora cooed, looking him over. "You're pretty vibe-certified, I think. Which makes sense for a fatty skeletal fatty to help enact womanization." She turned around, toothy grin addressing her quietly frowning partner and not-so-queitly growling Invincible Girl who glared at the skeletal being in confusion. "Your thoughts, team friends? He's the reason Jaune became a man! Don't you think, Pyr?"

The redhead licked her lips, stepping forward in consternation. "I'm baffled, very baffled: was there something within the substance itself that caused you to be a..._thing _scrounging in my lover's bedsheets? What's the causality?" She's by the bedside now, leaning over, emerald eyes squinted perceptively tight, judgemental of those tiny white pinpricks unrepentant. "You can not tell me that my Jaune's assumed sembalance became _you _due to his body's reaction to an acid trip, you _cannot."_

Jebodiah's laugh was waning, a swan song echoing accross an empty hallway then promptly getting cut off as a hungersome hobo murders the swan and feasts on raw bird bones. "I can, actually. Because as you heard-"

"You're the spirit of _Jaune Arc_, yes?" Ren stepped closer now too, more curious then Pyrrha's open dissatisfaction. "That's a key detail we'd best note for further...well, everything. Jaune doesn't call himself that anymore, and we shouldn't either, he calls himself _Jaune D'Arc_ now." They all nodded at that, recognizing Ren's relative knowledge on all things Arcborne, or really, rational. Nora was energetic and Pyrrha was an adamant follower more so an unquestionable Supereme Foreskin Cult leader. "Whatever the significance in that switch up is? I'd personally wish to know, for my own curiosities sake."

"Ditto!" Nora squeaked, then burped, choosing not to apologize.

Pyrrha glanced at the skeleton again. "I third that notion, perhaps this Jauneward relic here knows the incentives? He did mention the birth of the boating..._phenomenon." _To her continued unhappiness, Ren and Nora didn't join her abstract distaste on the concept of dedicating yourself to long hours of lounging about a naval creation, reeling in any sea bound creature at random intervals, predictable only by geography or timing, things she so desperately found unenjoyable. "So maybe he knows _why _Jaune has been separated from him?"

They crowded around the skeleton man, faces more thoughtful then scroll emojis with tiny yellow hands on their tiny yellow faces. Jebodiah sputtered out a retort in their silent expression, fully spooked. Ironic, given his identity inherently being a horror related motif, or just aspect of not being alive anymore. "H-Hey, the _fuck_, I open my nonexistent heart to yall and you're basically crowding me to death?!"

Jebodiah waited for a retort, but groaned when they simply shrugged at him. "C'mon, I'm literally _Jaune,_ the manifestion of his soul, his sembalance...ish, like what Pyrrha said-"

Nora leaned in, grinning. "I don't know if a fat Mr. Skeleton Man is the best representative of our leader, past or present, can you do something only he'd do, or say?" Pyrrha and Ren flund that good too, nodding their approval to the valkyrie while Jebodiah gaped. "I mean...you're pretty knowledgeable about our situation as is, but-"

The door knob jangled, catching their attentions instantly, reeling them in further when-roughly, as it hit the wall near the doorway violently-one almost naked unit of a man appaeared before them. Black underwear the only thing from showing off a highly apparent bulge, eyes slightly dulled in drowsiness, and brows furrowed at the surrounding said unitarian bastard found himself staked in. His teammates stopped poorly harassing the sickly Mr. Skeleton Man, and instead crowded before their leader, their _Jaune D'Arc_, starting with a joyous Pyrrha, who rushed to meet him.

They meet, an instant lip lock ensued, while once again, Ren and Nora were forced to awkwardly watch the somewhat sexual undertones of lip-bound copulation occur once more, this time however, with the addition of the preturbed skeleton man along side them, frowning. "Hey, Ren?"

The ninja boy hummed, neutrally seeing the eye sore of Jaune's hardneed flesh mittens grab cheeky handfuls of glorious Pyrhhic tushie meat, much to the woman's utter mumbly satisfaction from within their sloppy mouths intertwining, Nora hummed too, but took the time to instead read the notifications on her scroll for extra time passing purposes. Jebodiah saw Ren turn from the passionate display, and dispassionately stare him down. "Yes, weird skeleton man claiming to be _that _man over there's sembalance?"

"I was an _aspect _of it but...Yeah, I know." Jebodiah sighed, distraught on levels quite possibly spiritual. "But I'll explain it as soon as those two stop doing the thing I originally wanted them too, which is fucking trippy, dawg: I've been watching these romance moments through the eyes of the horney Bastard instigating my instigation." From the side of Ren's vision, he idly noted Jaune carrying Pyrrha to her bed, Nora already chilled out on hers. "It's crazy, I _caused _this, and I'd potentially even enjoy this shit, if it wasn't so _problematic _and liable to fucking kill me in the next waifu collecting or something."

The ninja boy merely hummed to that, and glanced towards the mentioned Foreskin Man caring for his wooed women numero uno, who giggled gleefully from under his bulky form. Ever the attentive individual, Jaune whispered something tender, getting up from Pyrrha's bed and getting _her _to laugh quietly into a stray pillow. Nora took that time to cheerfully beam at her leader, headphones already in hand to potentially ignore further politicking-of the boring kind-about to go down with Ren and the Jaune's'. A surprisingly helpful change from the girl who'd seek violence without restraint, if not still on the table given proper incentive. "Hey Jauney!"

Powerful struts marked Jaune's path, not discounting the winning grin he sent Nora's way. "Hey Nora, don't mind us, or this skeleton man right over here." He pointed to Jebodiah, glancing too, only there wasn't any of the same tender care he sent Nora's way, but consternation and bafflement. "He's kinda dumb, and as a changed man, I've gotta tell you all something important." They watched him, Jaune not wavering under their gazes the slightest, but Jebodiah sure did wither under _his _gaze from Jaune. "This man right here was the reason I have _this._"

Suddenly, a golden gauntlet, meticulously well done, with several glowing gems-of varying degrees-atop it's crevices. Jaune rapped on it, exhaling any hesitation. "This balanced monstrosity was given as an incentive to be a lady's man, ish. Harem lord more like, and what it does is..." he looked around, raking his teeth against his upper lip. "Y'all won't think I'm crazy, right?-"

"Lover?" Pyrrha hummed, oddly serious for her dreamy rut against her bedsheets, cheeks still somewhat flushed. "I'm highly likely to be crazier for letting you off into the night, assuredly to fuck your cookie loli, yes?"

"...possibly-"

"So it goes to say," she continued, bemused. "That at least one fourth this little barrage of freaks and geeks is not only abnormal but abnormally _more so _then a man confidently strutting around Beacon in finely tight underwear night and day." Nora nodded to that. Ren frowned, but didn't deny anything. "Speaking on that, why'd you not return? It's daybreak and I'm sure Ruby's teammates didn't allow you a spot along with them?"

Jaune sighed, popped, his lips, then eyeballed the shining world outside. "I snuck in the nurses clinic, with Ruby. They've got cleaning supplies there, so uhm...fuck," he looked to Ren. "I'm hella uncomfortable telling you about my sexual misadventures, bro. Don't know if you wanna shower up to avoid this or?"

"I'm considering it." Ren curtly noted, glancing at the Nora tapping at her scroll happily nearby. "Though I've got to ask, Leader: why not be uncomfortable with Nora fully capable of listening in?" To add onto that, Nora looked up from her scroll, smiling. "See? I'm just curious."

They all heard a begrudged groan slip past Jaune's mouth, and saw him sober up soon after, staring Ren right in the eye. "Because she's Nora, not a bro of Foreskin Gang, and a non-pyrrhic _woman__-"_

"Hella bigoted dawg."

Jaune spun towards The muse-some Brine, as Ren simply shrugged his shoulders, humming a quiet tune all the way to the bathroom. To Pyrrha's intrigue, Nora tip toed after him, not even appearing to fully _register _Jaune's words right then, or even caring for the most part. "You know what?"

Jebodiah snorted. "What?-"

The bathroom door opened, Pyrrha gasped at the fact _both _Ren and Nora slipped in, remaining in there still. "You're fucking stupid, and I don't like you."

"I'm right though."

"No, you're fake news." Jaune stressed, pointing at the skeleton, violently precise. "It's gotta be written _somewhere, motherfucker, _that bro's cannot behold the sound of another bro talking about moving an unconscious minor-partially naked-to the nurses clinic in the dead of night, so that he can shower up and wake her up to bathe, so she doesn't go to bed with a creampied vagina."

"You say that in the most _indiscriminately disgusting _way possible."

"It's the fucking truth, you absolute boney monstrosity of unintuitive acidic drug use. You're just the big gay for not liking my word choice."

"That's because it's reflective of a unnecessarily angry and provocative mind." The Brine grumbled, pinpricks dilated unhappily, Pyrrha noticed. Watching these two aspects of Jaune-current and past, technically, if she'd curb her enthusiasm and accept Jebodiah-duke it out without restraint. Worrisome like an electric wire rapped around a finger, attempting to administer pleasure to a woman without Aura. "You're hurting, I know it, because I _was _you. The angst of that shitty Gamer addicted to Grimmcraft-that was covered up by numbing his mind and dumbing down his speech-has been replaced with something far more destructive, yet physically active: _you-_"

Jaune pointed at himself, more bemused then anything. "Me?-"

"Yes, _you. _Jaune D'Arc, are the accumulation of a young man bitterly expressing his hormonal imbalances long numbed, in a way that's gonna make you eventually existentially fucked, and unsatisfied with yourself and others."

"Proof?"

"Your word choice, and mental-now physical, mind you-verbal discounting of people around you."

Pyrrha meet Jaune's conflicted gaze, and gave some encouragement. "If it helps, I think you're a wonderful person, Jaune!"

Jebodiah groaned, sitting up from Jaune's bedsheets a bit, getting himself a coughing fit a' goin. "Not saying he _isn't, _he's highly influential and mindful of those around him, he's just developing...I don't even know, but fuck man, it's unnerving. He was supposed to be a tender, yet _soft hearted _Harem protagonist who got bitches through his sheer empathy abilities and stuff, not _actually _atomize the female gender."

"Wait, hold on." Jaune put his hands up, confused. "You're lying somewhere, or just confused, kinda like me when I first came here. What the _fuck _was the intention of your manifestation? Was it rational?"

"Yes and no."

"Huh?"

"I wanted you to have the impression of needing to be a lady's man," Jebodiah groaned into the sheets, skeletal hands patting his forehead. "But actually turn out as a confident but _softhearted guy _whose really kinda submissive in all things sexual or otherwise. Like, being the mere result of much more interesting peoples affections, because as a person? I didn't think you were ever capable of individuality, or agency."

"...What."

"I know, it's morbid, but as a person, as Jaune Arc?" Jebodiah came up from the sheets again, swear beading on his forehead. "There's nothing unique about your character besides the relevant _lack _of what everyone else has. You just sit around and play video games, maybe go to the Snow Angel and show yourself to be tragically heterosexual again, an ignorant laughing post for stronger people." Every sentence sounded sadder, reluctant even. "Perhaps you'd have rely soley on Pyrrha for strength then, as after all, Jaune Arc came here on fake transcripts. Doomed to be nothing more then a self-depreciating fool at the alter of his own laziness and solitude. Only capable of worshipping technicolored women with pointy shooty guns like a good little goiym until he died, nothing more, nothing less."

Pyrrha gaped, Jaune frowned. "That's what you think of me, really?"

Jebodiah glared. "It's what I _know _of you, matter of fact. You've always been the result of other's hard work, and I-as the manifestion of what you wanted to be-decided that concept should be taken to its logical conclusion: a power up incentivizing a fantasy! Harem time! Big muscles and sexy ladies! Really internalize how things work, and eventually get you laid a bunch. Only it's become less you congenitally ogling at women nervously, and more _predatorily_, which spooks the fuck outta me because what the _hell_, my own white lies to myself have literally created a chad." Jaune saw a skeletal finger reach for him, and equally boney maw grimace. "And now I'm dying, as you've killed me, your insecure shell placed on you since conception, and it's fucking _insane_. Jaune Arc shouldn't be able to defy the anime tiddie'd world around him so haphazardly, he should be gawking at how much better everyone else is, yet here _you_ are." Jebodaih hissed, conflicted, yet observatorily baffled. "Strutting around this fucking school like a goddamn ape, not even a dignified man at this point."

"I thought you wanted this?"

"I wanted you to be powerful, yet not so securely...I don't know." Jebodiah wheezed again, putting his boney digits down. "Don't mind this shit, I'm just..._scared_, really fucking scared. Because dignified or not? You're troubled somewhere, and I won't be able to help you, that crutch has fallen ill, and is coughing atop your bedsheets right now. I'm gonna die, Jaune, I can feel the specks wishing to return, it's not okay-"

Jaune looked back, seeing Pyrrha hop off her bed, and to his back, rubbing comforting circles across his shoulder. Jebodiah laid against the sheets again, eyes up un-dilated.

With a newfound resolve, Jaune held Pyrrha's hand, and addressed the spirit of Jaune Arc. "It might not be, but this is what I've developed into. I..."

Pyrrha held his hand tighter, the sounds of a shower head in the back nicely dulling their stresses. "I might often be very angry, but I feel strong. Like I'm not the incompetent mistake glued to my monitors and wheelchair. I'm the literal second-in-command for one of four super beast murdering schools, so even if there's some hiccups here and there? I'm fucking _winning_._"_

"So," he continued, grinning confidently. "I'll let you be here, and I hope that we come to terms sometime, sorta. There's a ton of things needing done, and I? I'm the means of their production."

A hand was extended to Jebodiah, much to the skeleton's internal strife. "Can we agree to disagree?"

...

...

...

Jebodiah Brine took it, skeletal hand of the past meeting flesh of the future. "Yeah, know what? Fuck it, nothing else to lose. However!" The skeleton's pin prices dilated again, all on the flesh man before him. "I'm still gonna whine about shit until then, because as the last remnants of non-chad you? I think you're oppression incarnate, aight?"

Satisfied, Jaune nodded to the adamant skeletal gremlin, and smiled at his partner behind him. "Aight. And Pyrrha?"

She hummed. "I'm just letting you know: the gauntlet doesn't do anything to but give me other peoples semblances." Nothing but quiet intrigue reached him, so Jaune merely flexed his fingers, continuing on. "It's acquired by a waifu's consumption of my sperm in any capacity. I don't think I'll figure out the limits of that, but it's food for thought all things considered. Do you...uh, have any problems with that?"

Emerald eyes raked the steadily calming skeleton man, seeing him quickly dozing off into assuredly dreamy comfort. In determination, she mimicked her lover's grin at the older iteration of Jaune, confident as The Invincible Girl should be. "I've realized that you're a wonderful man, my love. So I will not fret in sharing you with Ruby, as she's..._anything _but a threat, I'm staring to note. And at the very least?" She ran a fingernail across Jaune's jawline, gleefully musing. "She's most likely a fantastic flesh-toy in my stead, no?"

Jaune D'Arc blinked, then shrugged. "Sure, lets go with that." He stretched, glancing at the door. "I hope she's doing alright, though."

/-/

His time of absence was meeting a quiet end.

Oobleck found himself pleased, verily. These weeks of home-bound relaxation, treasure it though he did, were unable to really fulfill him. Never could, he was always a man of action down underneath, or more simply, a documenter who enjoys expressing his interests onto others.

So, as celebration of Jaune's hopeful victory in Beacon, Doctor Oobleck enjoyed the time inbetween stressedly leaving Labender's prescience and potential schoolwide suorememcy the old fashioned way: walking down to the nearest bookstore, perhaps to brush-up on his collection back home. History textbooks often get _so _dull anyways...

Besides, stretching his eye muscles for long durations helps assuage the anxiety underneath, jolted stress electrical underneath the flesh, so to speak. That's why he's strolling along, hand on his thermos, and chipper tune on his tongue. Simple joy expressed for a busy-bodied world, driven by commercial speed. Citizens young or old-mattering little-never taking the simple moment to take in the little things, like the way their untamoered sun shine brightly, or the lack of green cloaked hooligans breathing down their neck. He certainly enjoyed that.

For all the Council Guard's adavanced capabilities, they are _still _a personal guard, stuck solely in one position of a highly diversified system of government. Governors and mayors and senators and thieves and crooks. All important somehow, yet all corrupt in their own way, as democracy tends to be, Oobelck solemnly understands.

He found one quaint little spot, however, that fit the bill for proper bookstore: _Tukson's__, _whoever that man was. Oobleck stood curious in front the place, eyeballing the simple language above, and considering its validity. After all, surely there'd be other bookstores hanging around, commerce is a double edged sword. People would stack up at the only bookstore in town, right? Doesn't the population read?

Nevermind, Oobleck sighed sadly. His pride told him otherwise, so to counteract the elitism academically ingrained within him, he pushed onwards. Pulling that rustic door open and taking a proper gander into a potentially misjudged domicile.

Dark, relatively. He glanced at the shelves, seeing them suprisngly not unhigentic for the fact that one could reasonably assume the darkness meant closing time. Oobleck cursed himself for his unfettered enthusiasm, how'd _he _react to someone simply snooping around his classroom for no good reason? Well, actually...he reacted somewhat decently, given the continued existence of Jaune, but that's less to do with his capture of the child, and more the Arc's personal capabilities. As expected.

From the comforts of the fantasy literature section, Oobldck glanced at the front desk, finding one burly man. Hairy forearms and beastly kept hair telling Oobleck-from memory alone-that whoever this man was? Definitely a Faunus. Not that he minded, really. Oobleck meet his eyes. "Evening, sir. You must be Tukson, yes?"

The man blinked, looking him over. Surely finding no sickly intent from some washed up scholar floating around town, Oobleck certianly wouldn't. Oh, this self-deprecation railed against his nerves quite heavily!

He plucked a fantasy book from the shelf as compensation. When the stresses of the day reached a unholy peak, Oobleck enjoyed the more refined things to soothe him. Tales of heros and villains, liberator verses authoritarian. Oobldck smiled fondly, hoping that the bookstore owner frowning at him wouldn't label him an undesirable.

"...Yes, that's me." Tukson immediately cooled down from the uncertainty a second later, chilled from the waist up. A burly knapsack, filled with lightly sweetened chocolates. "This is _Tuskson's Booktrade_, home to every book under the sun. Please take your time, sir, as I'm in no rush to kick out potential customers."

Oobleck nodded, quieting down, rather awkwardly in his opinion. They were simply filling out their societally prescribed roles of commerce: he was the customer holding a potential buy, and Tukson was the man at the counter making a profit from his enjoyment. Potential enjoyment, but the point is moot. "Will do, I..." he brushed the book over, it's apparently an addition to an already running series, how drool. "I was certain this place was closed, the quiet atmosphere and dim lighting gave me such a profund impression."

"Indeed?"

"Indeed." He liked the man a bit more, intellectualism-from the mouth of a brute, even-was always welcomed in his book. If only Jaune did more of that, he'd be a fine professor himself one day. "It adds to the general...may I say..._aesthetic__?_ That's what some of my more memorable students say." Ah, the fondness was upon him again, flashes of a foolish blonde mop parading around Beacon on one mission or another. He remembers the tales, and couldn't help musing over them occasionally. "See, I'm an academic myself, but also a professor."

Tukson looked utterly fascinated, leaning in a bit. "A professor? In what sense?"

Oobleck heard the door quietly open behind him, noticing a two mops of hair shimmy on in without fanfare. One a dark emerald, the other a silvery gray. "Well...I'm a teacher." He didn't wish to flaunt, especially so soon after meeting another smart individual, so he kept it vague. "I teach full-time, history classes. Mostly Valen history, faunus-struggles and the like most certianly including."

Oh, he winced, hoping that last bit didn't trigger something undesirable. Fortunately, Tukson merely hummed, ignoring the implication Oobleck incidentally put down, and addressed the two extra people wandering around now. Hunstman in training, by the looks of them, given their youth. Though...he hasn't _seen_ them before.

Could be due to the foriegn exchange students taking their place for the Vytal Festival, so Oobleck merely waited. Watching the emerald haired girl waltz up to Tukson with a little swagger, unmatched by her partner's, who went off course on a aimless search for written knowledge. The young man leaned on a bookshelf, glancing at Oobleck curiously.

"Howdy," said the boy, lazy drawl crackling on the tongue. "You interested in some, uh, fine literature as well?"

"...Possibly, but..." Oobleck looked the book over, frowning, then show cased the item to the boy. "It is one entry in a very long series, and I haven't got much drive to buy an entire series this precarious moment. Have you any other recommendations?"

The boy gently grabbed the book, frowning at it, a light chuckle cranking out his lips. "Oh, this? _Barry Botter and the Borcerer's Bone? _Yeah, I've not a fuckin' clue my guy." Oobleck winced at the language, but didn't interrupt. "Best bet for you? Find a completed series cramped into one book, or just read simple shit. Like leaflets or...fuck, hold on." He cleared his throat. "hey Em!"

'Em', the girl currently doing some rather inaudible small talk with the quickly anxiousness-filled Tukson, though Oobleck knew not why- looked over at her companion. Exasperation clearer then the sky, likely that this is a common struggle for the two. "What, you douche?"

The book was held up, shaken around. "This fine gentleman wanted to know about some good books, ya got anything on your mind?" There was a certain...intent behind those words, perhaps the way he said them whilst grinning. A worrying quirk of the lips, something sparkling in those hawkish grey eyes.

And to Oobleck's further concern, Em was catching along, a similarly dark expression of enjoyment across dusked features. "Yeah, I've got a few things here and there..." she glanced at Tukson again, leaning on the desk. Oobleck would've asked the young man besides him for the book back, but he wasn't looking very friendly. A toothy grin almost wolf like across his features, and a slow strut towards him.

Idly, he noticed a grabbing hand at Em's side, a reach for her _weapon_. "You certianly do too, Mr. Tukson? Or maybe a little bit more, information-wise..."

Tukson glanced at Oobleck, and the fear was immense, imminent. No words were spoken, but in a flash, the dangers-small or not-were apparent to the Historian, so with calm practice, he faced the young man flanking him. Humming throatily. "How unfortunate..."

Oobleck rested a hand on his thermos again, watching Em quickly pull out her own chainly weapon, seeing the boy get into stance before him, and Tukson slinking back like a cornered beast. Quite literally, he imagined. "I've been on paid leave for a month or so, and this is how my last day before work should go?"

"Sorry literature dude." The boy shrugged, hopping from one foot to the other, grinning. "We've got some shit needin' cleaned up around here, and stragglers aren't what our Boss considers exemptions to that uh...obligation, yeah? So don't take it personal, but I'm gonna have to _fully _turn the lights out in here." Tuskon hopped on his desk, claws bared and growl primal in his throat, Em stood by for battle, Mercury paused at his partially poor metaphor. "Not just for our Faunus friend over there, but old dudes like yourself-"

Oobleck took slight offense to that, as fourty three wasn't all that old in the long run. But that's not why he-in the span of several key seconds-mechashifted his weapon of choice into its hammer form, promptly smashing the young boy into the carpet below. Demolishing his Aura and sending Em into hesitating panic.

Monloguing about your villainy is a surefire way of allowing competent individuals end such malevolence quickly, and Oobleck was one such means to an end. So as he stood over the barely conscious form of the weak-willed boy, Doctor Oobleck gave him an extra little hammer-some love tap, most certainly not taking pleasure in the wheezing groan of misery the boy let out, as well over fifty pounds of metallic Grimm slaying glory came down upon his back.

Tukson grew confident, taking advantage of Em's panicky state to chase her-quite literally-around the room. Oobleck cared little, simply waiting for the perfect opportunity to intervene. Quietly glancing at the unconscious boy below him thoughtfully, a screaming girl knocking bookshelves around whilst a growling Faunus man chased her in the background.

"Perhaps," Oobleck mused, nudging the defeated boy with his foot. "You've something of worth?" More screaming, apparently the boy's name was Mercury, as Em kept screaming It to help her. "Conspiracies are my strong suit, if I were honest ..."

Mercury didn't respond, how unfortunate. But something determined told him no worthwhile response would've pried itself from the foolish assualter's throat anyways. So, Doctor Oobleck of Beacon did what he does best: document the world around him, including Em's countenance, as he joined the hunt alongside his newfound Faunus companion, hammer roaring through to the air. Meeting flesh, meeting success.

He's a simple man, and to that, he's quite happy for this quiet afternoon ending with such a bang. If not literal bang, as Em was launched head first into the nearest bookcase, crawling away, focusing oddly hard on herself.

Maybe Jaune's victory in his absence shall satisfyingly complicate things? Oobleck _still_ hasn't heard from the boy, but oh well...

There's things to be done, and Oobleck intended to finish them. Fire roared from his hammer's outlet.

If he isn't documenting history? He'll make it.

/-/

Yang knew her sister well.

They've lived in the same household for the past decade and a half. Raised by the same lousy father figure and drunk uncle. She knew of Ruby's firsts in _every _regard: her first somewhat friends, her first training session, her first favorite shows, her first _period-_

Horror show that was, but it only reinforced the point home, Yang wasnt unfamialr with living around her bubbly little sister. Comfortable? Partially, as Ruby always judged her to some degree whenever Yang hit the local bar for some fun at daddy's expense. Yet never willing to confront her face to face like a true Xiao Long, annoyingly. Still loved the girl half to death, though.

That's why Yang Xiao Long was curious, when Blake told them this morning that Ruby snuck out with Jaune unannounced, and that this little practice potentially occured _every _night. Which is crazy to her, because Yang-as she schmoozed in Glynda's class with the others-realized how deep those two little shits have gone with their affections.

Also, Ruby might've just lost her virginity before her, so that's totally neat. _Defintely_, it's not like Yang's bitterness over not finding herself a suitable fuckbuddy annoys her to no end, nooooo. Yang rested atop her clenched fist, staring off into nowhere.

Now that Yang morbidly thinks about it? Ruby dated up, like, _really_ up. Basically bethroed herself to a literal institutional factor of their goddman hunstress school. The money'll pour in by the time they get married in two fucking years or less and Yang will become that cool wine aunt who posts saucy pictures on Remnantgram and owns several cats. Including Blakey, but she'd be more independent maybe.

Honestly, anyone with _Foreskin _as a part of their title shouldn't become such a goddamn winner in the Beacon society lottery, but here Yang was...gossiping Jaune's praiseful conquest in lieu of it all.

She sighed. He ended up cojoinging her and the rest of their friends into his schoolwide campaign to overthrow the Headmaster, so far adding both her little sister and The Invincible Girl into his list of what Yang would say..._zealous _followers? If she didn't count the Foreksin Boys and their shenanigans, fucks sake.

A dainty purple colored nail tapped at her side, adamantly. Yang glanced over, finding an equally serious Blakey staring her down. She gave the Faunus a quirked brow, noticing Weiss looking at the entry door suspiciously. "Yes, kitty-kat?"

The nickname got Yang a pleasing sigh of annoyance. "Would you quit mopping, Yang? We've got company," Blake hissed quietly, bemusement worrying the sunny dragon greatly. "All five foot two inches of it. If my sights correct, that is..."

Yang followed her partener's gaze, finding one little sister schmoozing the classroom door open, closing it with a highly _silent _click of steel against steel. Dressed for success, strangely enough, in her proper Beacon uniform. She must've snuck back into their room after they left, the clever brat. Taking off after her older sister's Shenanigans? Yang shook her head, wishing to've been more discreet with her rebellious streak.

Eh, couldn't be that mad at the girl learning from the best, though Yang was still peeved at, well, _that _little shimmying strawberry shortcake-flushing in embarrassment at Ice Queen-was deflowed before the super sexy sunny dragon. Insane, Yang noted, leaning forward with an aggrevided sigh, wishing Goodwitch wasn't taking her sweetass time coming along.

"Hey guys!" Ruby squeaked, super quirky, legs rubbing together beneath her combat skirt. She stood hunched before them, flushed cheeks and pointer fingers bopping together. "S-so, hows everyone? Didja...ehehehehe, sleep well...?"

Yang glanced at Blake, who glanced at Weiss, who glared at the sinful little girl with the quirky loli legs. Suddenly, an agreement was made between the sub grouping sisterhood. One where Ruby Rose knew the true meaning of embarrassment. Good, or bad, as in: not telling your teammates that all things considered, you're letting an institutionally empowered charastimaitc foreskin cult leader pound you with his protection less cockhead. Knowing this, the sisterhood all collectively stared at Ruby with deserved scorn.

Weiss coughed, rasing a brow. "We sleep just fine, or...most of us did." She pointed a lithe finger Blake's way, voice a cooled edge of icy pain. "Except our resident Cat Faunus among us, who has informed Team _RWBY_ about their leader's fascinatingly absent presence as of late."

Ruby wasn't nervously shaking from Weiss's scorn, but she sure did when Yang took her swing, voicing a tempered growl. "Muiplte times, apparently. Our leader hasn't bothered to inform us of her sexy time extravaganzas." Yang looked the other girls over, condescendingly curisous. "Wonder if she's doing it on purpose?"

"Entirely plausible," Blake agreed, smugly drinking in Ruby's queit denialist mumblings. "Ruby _has _proven herself a good little girl for her sempai, has she not?" They all hummed long at that, and Ruby shuddered. But whilst enjoying their verbally-harrass-Ruby time, the short stack squealed at them, accusingly.

With a pointer finger, Ruby Rose condemned them all from her poor stature by the bleachers, to nothing but the tiresomely bemused faces of her teammates. "I didn't say anything 'cuz you guys are _jerks! _Big meanie faces who make fun of me!"

Weiss hummed, absently checking her nails. "Its not fun per say, more a documentation of reality. A _little girl's _reailty." Yang was barely containing the giggles at Ruby's mounting unhappiness, Blake snorted quietly beside her. "Here you are, a bonafide leader of trained warriors while being a warrior yourself, yet despite your capacity to murder hellbeasts, you've got the nerves of a child in a candy shop. A _meaty _one at that."

"Preach it, girl." Yang added, Blake nodded.

Ruby pouted. "Jaune is _more _then candy, he's a extra thick heavy cream..." she shuddered, only this time, the sisterhood gang noticed the obvious _lewdness _of it, especially those legs squishing together, as though something highly problematic would drip down otherwise. "Super filling, and when you whip it enough? So very fluffy, you just want it _all __over your-"_

Blake hissed, funnily enough-in Yang's incensed mind-that out of the three perturbed women, Blake blushed the hardest, the smuttress that she was demanded it. "Okay, Ruby, we get it. Just..." she struggled afterwards, unable to find the right words, if any.

Weiss came to the rescue, a voice of reason in these trying times. Yang could hardly believe it, quietly sitting in shock, staring at the logical heriess commenting on the most contrived bullshit the Xiao Long has heard yet. Well, comparatively speaking, as this whole schoolwide experiment they've taken part in is _leagues _above Ruby's poor behaviour. So like all things in Jaune's soon-to-be Beacon, she'll shrug and hopefully not fug, a silent judgment dragon waiting for other people to fuck up, as she's got her own shit to deal with. A flash of anger flared through, memories of her mother coming to mind. Yang didn't like them, neither the almost comforting vision of Jaune stopping her rampage. She-

"_Don't _put the welfare of your team after the welfare of your lover?" Weiss sounded almost questioning, but still pretty precise. "We are huntresses first and foremost, not little girls who gawk at tall, blonde, and apparently not-so-scraggly over somewhere." They all nodded along, satisfied, besides a conflicted Ruby. "Do you understand, Dolt?"

It took a little bit, but Ruby stopped eyeing the floor, newfound courage in her youthful features. "Okie dookie! I just want one thing from y'all..."

They listened, but Yang herself winced at the word choice. Something about the way she said it rubbed her the entirely wrong way. "Can you stop treating me like a kid? I _did _get deflowered last night"- fuck, Yang was cringing-"and I wanna lord that fact over everyone. Respectively, of course!" Ruby lost some of that steam, but kept the determined glare.

"...Welp." Yang groaned, patting the bench beside her, noticeably the only one to speak up. Their other two teammates mulling over the blatant disregard her younger sister had for the sisterhood. A shame to be sure, but there's a reason Yang called her parental figures back home boomers. She's flexible, that's why she gave Ruby the biggest fake happy smile she could. "Sure, sis. Just cool it on expressing your weird sexual fantasies, okay? Blake's a degenerate and Weiss is a squawking victim in the making, we've got much to kinda _not _say to each other." To Yang's further amusement, the troublesome duo didn't do any thing more then glare at her for spitting the truth.

Ruby nodded, plopping onto the bench in quiet satisfaction. "Sure thing!" She said, relaxing whilst her little feetsies swung back and forth beneath their seats. A little pout was on her face, thoughtful. "Where's Miss Goodwitch, anyways?"

Weiss and Blake were gossiping to each other now, but Yang had no desire to figure out why the two chose to ignore their racial biases again and team-up against people they didn't like. Unless its an unintended consequence of Yang quickly roasted them, becuase if so? She still didn't give a fuck, Ruby got laid and Yang is in a crazy-world of foreskin and violence, even _puns_ felt too far to enjoy, and she loved that stupid shit! "Don't know Rubes, she'll be here soon enough."

That she was, too. As not five minutes later, an almost relatably angered Goodbitch pushed those doors open. The classroom gave her the proper respect, though Yang felt less obligated too, as well as her entire team to be honest. Nothing about the woman-after yesterday's cafeteria wide and above conflict-changed their demeanor with her entry.

Contrary to _that,_ the appearance of one _Jaune D'Arc _did, followed along by his prepared teammates. Laughing along casually, careless. Mostly _not _undressed.

She says prepared becuase Jaune was in his goddamn underwear, strutting into the room with a mighty fine swagger. Arms up in causal self-flattery to the unwashed masses, who failed to hide their befuddlement at the toned bastard parading around in black undies and a...cowboy hat? What?

Yang tried hard to ignore Ruby's silent panting, or the keeling moan she made, or the little whisper of 'so thick~'. Becuase-okay, on second thought, Yang took a closer gander, coming to a begrudging consluion aloud. Eyes absolutely fuckall glued to an absolutely _smackable _set of man cheeks parading itself around. Weiss squawked at him, noticing the mind numbing impossibility as she did, and to Yang's furthermore mounting horror, Blake produced a mixture between a strangled purr and hiss.

She herself gaped, rubbing her eyes, but yet still seeing that ass _haulin' _itself, heading there way. Weiss shook her head. "How grossly indecent..."

Blake groaned. "I need reverse homosexual conversion therapy, because my body is in _huge _disagreement with everything else."

Ruby nodded to that, a little droplet of dreamy droll hitting the floor quietly, nobody else but Yang morbidly noting it. "He's gorgeous, you guys, I told you-"

Frustrated, Yang growled to the ceiling, pulling at her precious blonde locks for comfort. Images of toned musculature in ways that Yang was _jealous_ of. She couldn't believe this shit.

"I can't believe this shit." That was meant, her teammates defintely could tell. Seeing the murky mixture of prople and red in her eyes. "No man has any right being that **_thick_**."

To her further mental breakdown, Jaune stopped casually flaunting his stupidly distracting dominance, leading his team _and _Glynda over to them. Much to Ruby's nervous glee, and everyone else around hers' general anxiousnes.

Long, determined, and _highly muscle flexing _strides marked their Deputy Headmaster's venture on towards them. Twenty feet away, but if Yang closed her eyes hard enough, she'd probably be able to hear the sound of his cheeks _clapping _themselves every second.

Intriguing, but highly disturbing.

Ruby nudged her shoulder, pouting at Yang's obvious internal strife made manifest. "Yannnnng! Don't embarrass us infront of our Deputy Headmaster." Little shit, she was _smug._ "He could literally _punish _us for being bad girls, y'know...~"

Blake and her shared a desperate look, and would've pointedly corrected their lewdite leader for the not-safe-for-work suggestion, but their hot topic came in speaking range, pearly white teeth giving off that winning grin for his peasantry, an entirely profund contrast to the frowning _once _Deputy Headmistress beside him. A veiny hand tipped his studded black cowboy hat up, Jaune nodded to them.

"Howdy, y'all." He said, Ruby already giggling in delight. "I'm just taking stock of the classes before goin' on a meeting with our..._beloved_Headmaster." The way he stalled made Glymda hiss, Yang could barely perceive the madness over the sound of her heart beating in her ears, seeing that horribly unguarded bugle just

...fucking there! "I managed to sneak me a nice hat along the way, Miss Adel doesn't play games when it comes to fashion." He chuckled putting his hat back down again, Ruby-to Yang's peak interval screaming-looked about ready to jump him, or let him jump _her_. "Velvet helped out too, she's really thankful for yesterday, or just all the days before then. 'Said I look like a mighty fine sonu'va bitch wearin' this."

Jaune frowned to himself, stroking the budding facial-yes, facial hair! On his chin!-to assuage those thoughts surely coming in, ignoring the praising adoration of her sister and Pyrrha, and the mixture between curious bafflement, pure contempt, and chilled enjoyment. The latter being Ren's general outlook, which Nora surprisingly took a bit of a que off of, If not to a lesser extent. "Also that I sound different too, only a teeny bit though. Momma said that my dad probably sounded a lot like this, If I'm able to connect the dots good enough. She said he prounounced things in a nice _drawl_, and had a kinda jackle-cackle laugh."

Weiss snorted, but the noise wasn't derisive, instead _baffled_, like Yang's current existence. "What? You're the offspring of a country bumpkin?"

"I dunno, maybe?" Jaune shrugged, "just feels right talkin' this way, for now at least, y'all like it?"

"Yes!" Squeaked Ruby.

"Always..." rumbled Pyrrha

Everyone else? Indecision, so Jaune ignored it, glancing behind his back. "Hey, Cardin!"

The hollered at leader of Team CRDL gulped. "Yes...uhm..." Dove grinned at his side, and the boy groaned miserably. "Yes, 'Boss?'"

Never has Yang seen someone so annoying once before become so _dominated_, like holy shit, shes just-

"Could ya help round up the rest of the boys today?" Jaune adjusted his hat, eyes locked and loaded with determination on the causal. "We've got some fishing to do, and I'm planning on gettin' that shit done fast and hard." The boys over yonder cheered their agreement, even Cardin.

Yang heard Ruby sigh at the word choice, and subsequently sent a pleading look Weiss's way, who took it in instantly, glaring at their belated cowboy foreskin man. "Mister _Arc-"_

"Weiss?" He raised a brow.

She huffed. "I'd like to know _why _you're not wearing any clothes, and I'm sure the massive bulk of us here do too!" Team RWBY-besides its fucking leader-nodded to that, even Glynda quietly joined them! "So, can you explain that one for us?"

...

...

...

Jaune shrugged, giving Pyrrha a tender peck on the lips, gently telling her to take a seat. "I'm gettin' a new outfit soon enough, and besides?" He tapped the hat, grinning real big, Yang wished she hated it. "I like this look right now. Until then, I figured to enjoy this one, it's like..." he popped his lips, hands waving around in intense physical explanation. "Them fifties Cardin gave were called _Escape From Ram Ranch_ or some shit, so I'm thinkin' 'eh, why not name it after it?' the subject matters pretty similar, all things considered...or used to be."

They had no comment, just exasperation, especially Weiss, and _her_.

Jaune shrugged, then sighed. The rest of Team JNPR joined them, and their blonde leader quietly walked up to a joyfully fidgety Ruby. "Matters little though, I think I'm havin' too much fun with this thing for an at least somewhat professional talk. Sooo... " He took it off, blonde locks rougeishly frazzled. The tender smile he gave her little sister doing terrible things for Yang's blood pressure. "I figure you'd make some good use of it in my stead, ya know?"

Ruby-hands shaking, expression enormously flattered-grabbed the cowboy hat tight, looking up at her boyfriend. Eyes shining brighter then the blazing sun, or Yang's hairline in the next fifteen seconds. "You want me to wear this...?" She shouldn't be so excited for a goddamn hate, Yang notes, but apparently that's their reality, and as several sets of eyes watched the enamored Rose nearly fucking _sob _at a cowboy country blumpkin hat, Jaune leaned in, grinning ear to ear

"Mhm." He said, reaching out, thoughtfully rubbing at Ruby's pale jawline. Pyrrha-to Yang's astonishment-completely okay with _all _of this, even smiling at the tender touch, if not lightly. "Pyr isn't one for hats, and you'd look even cuter with a funny hat on, I'd think. And ya know, you'd then be my Pretty Cowgirl with it on."

Quietly, her, Blake, Weiss, and _still _Miss Goodbitch expressed audible dissatisfaction at the lovey dovey expression, much the opposite of JNPR's general happiness. Ruby more then anyone else, as Yang watched her gasp, eyes glossy. "You like it?" Jaune asked, frowning lightly. "I know it's not necessarily matching your style, the black and red stuff. I'd be okay if you just straight up wanted to give it back-"

Ruby out it on tight, beaming brightly up from her dark covering. "I love it, Jaune." She sat up, hands childishly grabbing outwards, towards comfort, Yang annoyedly noted, towards her _boyfriend_. "Can you hold me, please?" She's such a brat, ugh! With her big ol' cowgirl hat and-

Her sister was embraced, Jaune completely engulfing her in a full body hug without care for outside input. When they separated, Ruby hopped up on her tip toes for an extra lip lock, forcing the others to spend a solid thirty seconds watching her little body get smushed and dominated under this goddamn bastards veiny might. Yang had to pinch herself several times, looking around the room.

People were staring, but nobody did _shit! _This wasn't cash money! Yang didn't want her day being so non off with a Yangish! She grumbled into er hands, almost empathizing with her dead-beat mother just then. Jaune gently let the panting mess of a girl go, walking towards Pyrrha, giving her a smooch too. Done with his _current _collected tribute makers, Jaune D'Arc looked his companions over.

"Everyone?" He asked, smiling lightly, hands on his hips. "I wish you all a good day, I'm off to get debriefed on my duties." He glanced at Goodbitch, whose honestly been giving him the stink eye the entire time. "Oh, and Four eyes?" The smugness was real, and Yang found herself empathizing even with the _dominatrix _right then, who growled at the man. "Can you do me a favor?"

"No, _Jaune_-"

"That's _Deputy Arc_, or _Mister Arc _to you, woman." He chuckled, smugly raking in her silent seething. "Now I'd love to stay and chat, everyone..." he's walking off now, ignoring the little growls and groans Goodwitch could hardly breath out her clenched teeth, staring the man's broad back down like the rest of them. "But I'm needed elsewhere, like a true person of apparent significance would be! So, without further ado..."

He walked to the door, opening it gently, slipping out. Not before he gave them all a courtesy Arc grin. "I'm bouta head out, see y'all in a bit." Then, just like that, Yang couldn't internalize the clap of his ass cheeks in her mind. Incredibly fortunate, as even the echoes of that horribly glorious sphincter made her want to run away from home and start a bandit tribe to spite her current lover, like a true piece of shit would've done.

Quietly, Goodwitch walked to her podium, and like nothing happened-except for the fact she herself looked completely miffed in every regard-things progressed again. Their teams fought, people learned, and Ruby beat up Cardin wearing the sexy cowgirl hat. As Yang watched the bully turned potential beta male crumbled before her chipper sister, holding Crescent Rose up high, pale features in dazzled enjoyment under a stupidly good looking cowgirl hat?

It fucked Yang up pretty good, making her realize that just the night before, Jaune...yeah, fuck. She's not feeling yangry right now, she's feeling yangess, and Weiss noticed it, giving her an empathic pat on the shoulder, sigh more a squawk then anything.

"I know, Xiao Long." The Ice Queen mumbled, seeing Ruby skip back over to them, jittery hands lovingly caressing the cowgirl hat stupidly good looking on her. "She'll...no, _we'll _come to terms with it, somehow."

Yang sorely doubted that, but she didn't know. Blake's thoughtful calm helped quite a bit though, and she made good use of it while the case continued on. Even when Ruby nonstop basically _prayed _to the alter of Jaune for the rest of the class, teaching them a lot, far too much.

Men, after all, don't _usually_ have penises in the double digit inches, yikes. The fact Ruby took the time this morning to _measure _is the true mindfuck though.

Literally, ugh.

/-/

The elevator opened, Jaune wasted no time lolly gagging at the surroundings this time.

Ozpin lounged at his desk, not surprisingly. Nothing ever really changes in the world of Beacon, Jaune was sure of it. This institution somehow-in the highly confident Arc's mind-remained consistent in its quality and general stature that way, all thanks to this old coop wasting the hours away, twiddling his little press pen and complaining about the disloyalty of Arc heritage. That's what Jaune has internalized these hectic months.

But things might be taking a less conventual path, where Ozpin stops disappointing Jaune, perhaps making amends somewhere down the line. It's what's been claimed, requiring a rather violently stupid duel of violence and near death. But the potentiality wasn't missing, neither none existent. Thus, Jaune D'Arc strut forward, barren body flexing with the slightest step.

The whole crazy shebang Jaune has experienced with this man told him one thing, as he watched Ozpin watch him, eyes perceptively attentive onto one youthful subverter, physically opening himself up to these agreements made handfistedly strong. Jaune _did _get brutally taken down to do this, after all, so there's little the current subverter could do to directly overthrow Ozpin.

So for now? He stood in-front of Ozpin, patiently quiet, somewhat incidentally mimicking the very man he's here to see. A million things tickled the mind, potential responsibility or curiosities alike, but Jaune started from the basics, clearing his throat. "Ozpin?"

He heard humming, seeing the old man take that pen. Tapping it to the desk by its butted end, one hand quietly pushing his reading glasses in, the other rhythmically keeping a intentional pace. Every..._two point five _seconds it hit the desk, ringing out just barely loud enough to grace Jaune's ears from their ten foot difference. Noise was sparse here, so he couldn't tell himself it wasn't sensibly quiet sounding.

Jaune refocused himself though, idly wondering-in the back of his mind-if the obviously precise movements of the pen were intentional diversion tactics, or potential evidence Opzin has extreme OCD that prevents him from non-normal pen tapping. "Ozpin, I'd like to know my full duties as a Deputy Headmaster, the responsibilities and the like."

"Oh."

"You've most certainly have some for me, yeah?" He scratched his muscled stomach, grunting. "Glynda couldn't have acted so shitty because she's _that _much a horrible person, I'd guesstimate the paperwork wasn't helping matters much either." A grin bloomed, he didn't see on Ozpin's face, however, only concentrated displeasure, or neutrality. "There's a catch to all power, after all."

"...Well..." Ozpin put the pen down, adjusting himself accordingly, leaning back into the seat and beckoning Jaune over. "Let's get the hard notched material out the way first, then we'll casually converse in matters pertaining to your...sembalance, as my curiosity isn't satirized enough as is. I'm assuming you're of an agreeable state of mind for that?"

Jaune sat on the chair, leaning back as well, frowning. "Yes, relatively-"

"And might I add?" He pulled out an emerald outside case themed scroll, waggling it about. "It's been little more then an entire day with you officially my second in command, yet you've taken yourself so highly as to show your _barren flesh _to your superior. Flagrantly showcasing for the world to see, and see they have..." he looked a weird mixture between smug and annoyed, slamming the scroll down desk-ward with a unhappy flourish. "Glynda has already informed me of rumors, pertaining to one Deputy Headmaster Arc showing undue flesh to the masses, causally flexing muscles and hugging random students freely. Social media ventures showing equal interest, there's even those..._hashtags _going around, you know of them?"

Blinking, he answered with honesty. "Not really. I don't use a majority of social media, but I know that thingy is about labeling topics of interest, but what's your point, Ozpin?"

"My _point,_" Ozpin stressed, spinning his chair side to side. "Is that you're highly immature from the get-go, or perhaps not even _that, _but purposefully distrustful to all peace making mannerisms I developed. Just..._why_ the under garments?"

Jaune smirked. "I've little care for opinion, I think." To prove it, Jaune preformed some quick flexes in his seat, shoulders throbbing with well deserved musculature. For added bonus, he never moved eye contact from those veiny brown orbs, one of the handful of things this old bastard taught him about himself. If he's to at least _develop _into dominance, he's gotta give credit to the devil, and subvert what works with what the original methodology _didn't _want to incorporate. Thus he's here, and thus he's testing Ozpin's patience. "I'm what my may-may vernacular has labeled 'Chad-like', or more accurately-if you ask the previous manifestation of my semblance-a Harem protagonist."

"Ah, I see." Ozpin hummed, but still frowned, nowhere near the size of Jaune's own, which held hints of conspiratorial curiosity. "But, if you're trying to trick me into mispronouncing _meme_, then you'd best curb your enthusiasm, your Headmaster isn't a fool, boy. No more then you are, anyways..."

There was a wistfulness there, but Jaune brushed that aside, focusing in on that one little abnormality. "I have to know, Ozpin." He licked his lips, brows furrowed. "Do you watch anime?"

...

...

Ozpin reaches for his mug, taking a sip of whatever wasn't vacated within, and deadpanned at him. "In a sense, I suppose. As unlike you, child, I've been training for a huntsman's prowess the last fifty years of my life current, if not longer." Jaune felt annoyed at the petty jab, but let Ozpin rant on further. "However, these days I've found time to enjoy the small things, and ponder..."

"...About?-"

"Let me ask you," he leaned up from his comfy chair, something flashing behind those spectacles. "What's an insecure boy's dream? Or, any young man in actuality, at least of the heterosexual kind. I implore you to tell me so, as I," with personality Jaune's finding more and more apparent after each scholarly encounter, Ozpin pointed a lightly wrinkled finger at himself. "Am the dreadfully disconnected _boomer _you've so demonized. So, do enlighten me, young man. Be the voice for all generation z individuals, right here and now! Even if they can't hear you."

This was fun, Jaune chuckled lightly at the causal atmosphere Ozpin steadily accepted this crazy scenario as. In response, the semi-subverter complied swimmingly, leaning an elbow on the chair's arm holders, or whatever the hell they're called. "You're the voice for all boomers then, yeah?"

"Only the ones without death or dementia, I'd securely muse."

"Problematic view of the world, old man."

"You're in my office in tidy-wideys, pretending that you're a seriously mature individual, worthy of more then immediate expulsion."

"I've proven myself a highly capable fighter, ya don't think?"

"Matters little, as in lieu of power struggle, you'll strangle me for whatever remains of my kingdom." Ozpin cleared his throat. "But let's not lose track of our previous talking point, so do answer me."

He did, firstly taking a deep breath. Recounting the-if not loosely-connecting trains of thought inside his overloaded skull. Desires, excitements, hopes, dreams, angers, all of it bubbling at the surface, yet held back as of now. "So, to answer the question of why young dudes like harems? Which, I _really_ wanna know why you have any fuckin' clue about?"

Ozpin paused, yet nodded. "I'd do without the language or unrestricted attitude, but I'll tell you this: If It'd help recolonize Mountain Glenn and the western front? Then I'd shove you into the nearest mechanical super suit Atlas surely conjures in their spare time. And as you're not a whiny child-quite the opposite, which might even be worse-you'd fortunately have little force present to make sure you _stay _in the assigned robotic vehicle, Jaune."

...

"Ah, I see you're a man of culture as well."

A weathered old sigh, an old man's suffering made apparent. "Just answer the question, Arc."

"Right." Jaune cleared his throat, rubbing his hands together in thought. "So, from my experience? From the ages of let's say..." he hummed lightly, waving his fingers around. "Nine to now? I've _always _lived my life with some sorta scroll product in my hands. You name it: Scrollpods, Scrollpads, holoscreen computers, fuckall _anything _connecting a developing mind to the broader world unrestricted and unregulated. It's why I eventually found an interest in video games, or just technological media in general."

"That's why you've failed to properly come into Beacon then?"

"Partially, I guess?" He scratched his head, embarrassment coming in droves. "Not _all _or even most I think, video games were just a...pastime, just something I could use to distract myself from my dully unsocial life. I can _make things _in video games, or even make online friends, or join-fuckin' I don't know-groups and stuff. Play some _Duty of __Call or something, when it was good, at least..."_

Ozpin frowned, not familiar with stuff most likely. "So then..._why_. Why'd you falsify transcripts and sneak into Beacon? What's the incentive behind your actions? Who _are _you, in your own words?"

...

...

"This is the type of shit you'd find on a Roe Jogan podcast, you realize that, old man?"

"...It's entirely possible-"

"Fuck off."

Ozpin ignored the insult, pointing a finger up in the universal waiting sigh. He himself leaned down into his desk, pulling out-to Jaune's ultimate shock-Cardin's old alien bong. It thunked against the desktop loudly, and Ozpin cracked a guilty grin. "If you really need encouragement...?"

Baffled, Jaune glared at the old bastard disapprovingly. "No, I don't. Why the fuck you even have that?"

"Safe keeping. For potential usage when my bottled-in depressive symptoms are liable to kill me in my sleep."

"You say that in the most _disgustingly honest _way imaginable."

"We've much in common then, Arc, more then you'd yet know..."

Jaune shook his head violently, not wanting to sit here and watch Ozpin lazily droop over a goddamn marijuana bong, he choose instead to finish his train of thought. "So, if I'm being honest, Ozpin? I'd say that video games were a symptom if an unhappy lifestyle, or at least the overconsumption of them. Like..." he gulped, frowning. "My mother always tried her best to raise me and my sisters, but often I'd be forced to rely on either myself or said sisters for everything. She works as a registered nurse full-time and...most of my sisters are older."

Holding his hands in his lap, Jaune quietly continued. "I had a pretty good childhood, I think. My sisters babied me a lot, put me in funny dresses and taught me how to cook some stuff here and there. Very..._feminine_, and strictly so. My father died fourteen years ago, and...-"

"Jaune?" Ozpin butted in, oddly...tender...? "How well did you know him? _Do _you know of him?"

Ah, fuck, Jaune was cringin' now. "Not very well, but besides the point, sorta." He gulped again, half-tempted to ask about the weird sympathy in the old man's eyes, he didn't understand it. "I just sometimes think that, uhm, maybe if I...ya know, _knew _the guy, I'd learn things about being a man. Like, just general stuff really...confidence, or even courage or...what would be the properly masculine reaction to stress? I don't think my sisters really covered that stuff, at least not effectively...? It never stuck, only the cuddliness."

"But what'd be the Beacon incentive?"

"Uhm...I'd probably say dreams, grand ones. Mom told me my father was a powerful huntsman, and that he was one of a long line of heroes who protected the world from the evils outside our borders." He lightened up again, back on track. "So I guess I latched onto that, the remnants of what I'd guess help me know the man who helped make me. And since I'm not very much able to work-or used to be-I faked my way in, hoping to perhaps learn as I go. Fake it till I make it, or so Saph always said."

"But anyways: I think that harems and stuff come from a place of _lack, _ya know?" Jaune tapped his noggin, light grin on his face. "Most guys can't really get harems, as only the..._highest _on the dominance hierarchy ever get more then one woman. But the idea that you're desirable enough for multiple mates? Hella comforting to the ego, dawg. It's why I used to watch tons of anime, it does something similar in general, or amplifies something that I value." Jaune licked his lips, frowning at the old man deep in thought before him. "So now that _you _know, boomer, what's the meaning behind these questions?"

Ozpin hummed, tapping Cardin's confiscated alien bong thoughtfully. "In terms of paperwork? I'll have you and Glynda share responsibilities, or simply have Glynda introduces you into the role slowly. You'll be the pretty face beside me right now, until I properly help train you both physically and mentally. There's little else I envision you doing besides that, as the whole role of deputy isn't anything more then educational fecal matter. No, Arc, I have something else besides paperwork that I wish you and I worked on."

"...That being?"

The pen was grabbed, then pointed. Ozpin looking highly un-amused. "Your _gauntlet_, what does it do again?"

Jaune sighed, staring at the man unhappily. "It gives me the semblance of the women I've had consume my spermatozoid thingies. So far?" He manifested it, showing off the triple soul gem tirade he's collected so far, at least mostly. "I've slept with Rubes and Pyr, while Velvet seems somewhat flirty with me? I don't how women work, and I don't think Jebodiah does either?"

"Jebodiah?"

"He's like psychological me but fat and stupid."

"Huh, dully noted. " Ozpin blinked. "So the bigger your..._sexually active _harem grows, the more semblances you have at your beck and call?"

Jaune nodded, half tempted to use Ruby's speedy shit, but instead casually levitated random stuffs over to him, including Ozpin's pen, enjoying the quiet perturb that caused the old man. "Yeah, I guess...but still, what's your point?"

Ozpin ran a hand through his olden locks, much like Jaune does under stress, weirdly so. "You need to make sure this..._harem _power isn't somehow used for improper behavior, _non-consenting use_-and before you yell!" Ozpin yelled, seeing the annoyance on Jaune's face. "I will simply tell you that I am _highly _sure you'd never do something so horribly immoral, so please settle down."

Slowly, he did, floating Ozpin his pen back, who himself sighed. "I want to help you, perhaps...perhaps I'll show you some things here or there about emotional control, or personality, as that's the huge factor of the soul and semblance." Suddenly, that warping green energy flew over Ozpin's form steadily, protectively. "You'll not help goodness when you're so..._disenfranchised, _so to speak. Me and you will work on this, and also?"

"...?"

"Would you be comfortable if Glynda..." Ozpin looked incensed at saying it, but he breathed it out nonetheless. "If she aided in your... boating business? Sped up the process and helped deliver you catches at faster rates? The markets absolutely adore Forever Falls salmon, they have a nicely reddish color that tastes very good."

Jaune though on it, and honestly? For the sake of the woman's misery, he nodded. "Yeah, I'll work her hard, that'll keep her occupied, no?"

Nodding too, Ozpin moved on, or Jaune assumed he planned to, as nothing but silence reigned.

...

...

...

"Well, Jaune?"

"-Oh, uh, yeah?"

"You may go now, we've got little to talk about." Ozpin patted the bong fondly, a little smile on his face. "Unless you wish to consider things the more unorthodox ways? I've yet to really try this, and I'd feel much more comfortable consuming the substance with a compan-"

Jaune shook his head, standing up for his seat. Turning his back to the old fool and heading for the elevator. A million unsolved things were still on his mind, but the fact of Ozpin's ridiculousness sometimes wasn't one of them. He'd do some paperwork, talk to the old man, and sure enough, he'd soon schmooze himself into competence, and maybe he _might _metaphorically strangle Ozpin out of his position. Depends on how this anger inside his gut manifests, if he even lets it. Things tend to feel better after he makes love to his girlfriends, and as a chad? He's got that option on standby, or almost, since he's not gonna push his lovers to...well...make _love _if they didn't want to. Respecting women and all that.

Pressing the button, he waited for the elevator's opening. But, his anterior diverted, as Ozpin coughed from behind.

The old man looked...sad, those veiny brown eyes never seemed weaker, or weirder in their tenderness. It confused the living fuck out of him, and made Jaune pause, frowning at his Headmaster. "...Yes, Ozpin?"

...

...

...

...

A long, troubled, tiresome sigh, from an even more tiresome old man befitting his age, stress lines even seeable from here. "His name was Joseph. _Joseph D'Arc_. For what it's worth? He was a good man, one of the best I've been blessed to know..."

The elevator opened, and Jaune nodded, suddenly...lost in thought...

But he entered the elevator anyways, giving his Headmaster a rueful smile. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

Before Ozpin could hurriedly comment further, the elevator closed, leaving the Arc to his thoughts, anger, and morbid curiosity.

Mostly the former, but hey, at least there's stuff to do now. He'll just need a new outfit now, as Ruby sent him at least five messages begging him to let her keep the cowgirl hat in exchange for, uhmmmm..._stuff._

Pyrrha concurred with that too, as they were a part of a three person group chat. Velvet herself-as he had her number-asked about it too, in more dodger terms though...not that he was complaining, perhaps she'd like to hang out sometime?

In a weird way, he felt the gauntlet humming along to that idea, and Jaune frowned, thoughtfully more so then anything.

Despite the hang ups, Jaune D'Arc found his life quite good as of late. So, he slowly put a smile on that mopey face of his, and vowed to try his best.

Whatever the hell that might be.


	18. I Am Become Chad

**_I'm half tempted to make another humor fic, where instead of Jaune metaphysically T-posing on society, he's caught falsifying transcripts and becomes a goddamn pizza delivery guy who incidentally gets hella bitches._**

**_Then he'd occasionally dance around joker style, complaining about bottom text society, pizza sauce on his face. That's what I wanted to do two chapters ago, but I've kinda chadifed Jaune for too dankly for that. Hence the title._**

**_Anyways, we've got some more plot stuff here, and setup for more Velvet next chapter. She's here too, but later on._**

**_Reedited March 2nd_**

* * *

Jaune always enjoyed Professor Peach's classroom.

Somewhat conjoined to her personal lab area, yet Ozpin's funds apparently had room for making her room at least twice the size of an average class. It's a good way to distance yourself from an unwanted audience in a flash, as he always remembers the excitable science lady doing.

The homework would be assigned, they'd be in the front area, discussing the assignment or schmoozing along by the front door. Waiting for whenever she got anything else about the assignment to say.

Chemistry was fucking hard in his opinion, so Jaune can confidently say that aid-whenever their carelessly non careless teacher made her rounds-was greatly appreciated. Well, Pyrrha and Weiss helped too, but the latter a great deal less.

Quietly, with a dignified strut befitting his assigned stature, Jaune D'Arc browsed the technical classroom setup, gently raking his gloved fingers onto their surfaces.

Idly, he hoped the white fabric stuff didn't absorb excess student dirt, but then he remembered the properties of the modern clothy contraption

Definitive fruits of Team CFVY's labor, as he's been spending some quality time with them these few days: the results of maturely forcing your bunny friend's leader to help finalize your getup ideas-under sarcastic threat of expulsion-have paid themselves off. In his mind at least, the shop-owner's they went too.

Deciding that Ozpin's suit looked really good, he unabashedly spoofed any choices of wardrobe to be based somewhat upon it. Sans the scarf, instead it's a completely badass blue cloak with his family emblem a yellowish gold in the center. Even cooler was the neat golden chain connecting the billowing material to the rest of him.

His outfit, that is. A white suit, trimmed with gold at the edges, wind dust interwoven into the material.

Jaune was told the material would stay cleaner if he subtly interacted Aura to the already interactive set up of dust clothing stuff mixed in.

Basically, the manipulative nature of the magic rock wind power-dust, in non Jaune terms-stuff can repeal unwanted stains on the outfit, provided he focuses some attention onto the undesired touchy touch location, or just practices constant Aura use.

Which he does anyways to be honest. He's still here to thank the information lady, though. Professor Peach's little quips about dust clothing in conjunction with weaponry really stuck.

Digressions aside, he's looking like an entrepreneur through and through now, draped in white and cloaked in heritage. And if he wrapped the baller blue cloak around himself, he'd look like some sorta War Stars character.

The thoughts doing wonders for his ego, like most things these days. With so many people simply giving him stuff-attention, money, aid, you name it-how could Jaune not just take the longest time enjoying the little moments?

So that's why he strutted along, lazily straight faced and content to browse the little places. Like here, especially here, as the Deputy Headmaster's notoriety has grown infectiously upon the once contested student body.

People who would've sat idly by, while Jaune walked class from class, stop him for a picture, and talk about how crazy cool he was for what he's done. Who knew distablizing a tried and true institution could bring such short term fame?

Jaune didn't, but he certainly also didn't wish to languish in that glory, as unless he'd do something dope again, the selfies and meaningless praise would drip away in time. Or not, of Pyrrha tells him the truth, as she kinda knows about being famous more than him.

Jaune sighed, looking his glove over, clenching the fist tightly, watching bubbly white power condensing, warped to a puritanical perfection of pale-bright glory waiting for further management.

But all he did was interacting with the wind dust, instantly-also sorta obsessively, as he gets that way when wearing new stuff-wiping the small clump of dust bunny fur off his glove.

Seeing the hardly visible strings of grayish non-goodness fall to the lab-floor. A good time as any to introduce himself, since barging into the science lady's class wasn't often done, even if the reception was usually good.

"Hello?" He said, tapping a complex beat onto the nearest desk, frowning. "Professor Peach? It's me, Jaune."

...

Silence, things whirling behind the scenes, he coughed. "I wanted to thank you for...well, everything, even if Ozpin kinda money-bagged your loyalty to fund more Atlas technological robot shits."

He thought there was some rustling in the back, behind the big test tube looking thing, which could probably fit a goddamn Beowulf in all honesty.

"You've kept an extra large portion of Goodwitch's wrath away from me, and even gave me that written statement at Forever Falls! Now I own an established fishing business-thanks to the interconnected teamwork of my foreskin boys and an embittered dominatrix-and also currently hold power second to the Headmaster! Thanks to you! Here..."

He pulled a business card out his front pocket, grinning ear to ear at the very fact he's got that far to even say such a thing.

"Look, Peach! Read what it says! We're on the market already and are profiting off a boom in salmon consumption pre-Vale Remembrance day!"

To a euphoric feeling of glee underneath his skin, Jaune watched the gremlin woman-curiously beady eyed-slip out from wherever the hell she came from. The Trex Pig robot beast thingy at her side, droning out some weirdly artificial song of beeps and boops.

Techno disco or some shit, Jaune had no idea. Quietly, dressed in her lab coat and safety goggles, Peach grabbed the business card, shoving her face into the item's general vicinity.

"...Oh." She blinked, adjusting her goggles, a small smile on her face. "'Arc and Co's Good Fishin'?'"

"Yes ma'am." Jaune's head was held high, pearly whites shining on down to the smaller woman ogling his successful life as is. The cloak wiped back, showing his refined glory to an audience of one quirky dusf-science teacher and robotically living scroll music app, inbuilt with flamethrower and inate murder-death-kill abilities.

"I had a dream last semester, where I built a boating business with the boys to propagate my hope's for a better future, and you were an integral part to that, 'teach."

He patted her shoulder, deciding to gloss over the way she stiffened up at contact.

"Plus, you gave me some good pointers on dust consumption in general, and I made sure my, uhm...designer so to speak made it work really well. So thanks again."

He let his arm hang, sounding a bit more somber, still however glancing at the Trex pig bemusedly.

"Even if you allowed your robot friends to be coopted by Atleasian shills with big bucks."

Interestingly, the aforementioned technology creature thing didn't react to that, but Peach did, humming disapprovingly.

"You're welcome. But do understand...Dust is all I am, really, and all I've got to offer." She glanced over to some stray crystal on her teacher's desk, and some unactivated dust bulbs. "That's why Ozpin insisted I aid in the lighting for Vale Remembrance, I believe he said-"

Jaune remembered this one, the triad of headmasters and headmistresses fondly stupid in his mind.

"'Her knowledge on dust manipulation is paramount to none.', then he spent the next five minutes drinking coffee and mumbling about celebratory responsibilities."

He rubbed his chin, pondering on that memory of green eyed unhappiness of Glynda beside him. Before Ozpin stuck in his mind, her silent struggle to not scream agony at Ozpin solemnly telling her Jaune's to share paperwork with her.

Or, more accurately, learn from her to some degree.

He's gonna enjoy that a lot.

"Glynda was there too, she was angry and didn't like her assigned aiding thing."

"Oh." Professor Peach blinked, thoughtful. "What's her assignment?'

"Besides aiding the the foreskin boys?"

"That's what you call them, really?" She wasn't even mad. Only bemused at the title.

"Yeah. Gylnda is helping them fish with her telekinetic bullshit magic."

She blinked again, Jaune grinned nicely wide. "After that, she'll be my second in command for general event management, and must follow my orders."

He leaned forward a bit, like Peach was getting clued in on incredibly important secrets, to his widening grin, the grown woman humored him, lending an open ear.

"She was pissed, I had to wait for the elevator to take her down first, lest she choked me out when nobodies looking."

The Dust Studies teacher chuckled, hand conservatively over her mouth, leaning back. "Yes, well..I know Gylnda is a lot to handle, and this...ah...what would be the best thing to call you, or your people?" A pause, then a good naturedly raised brow. "Besides anything to do with foreskins, you refurbished ape."

The twinkle of curiosity behind her goggled gaze shimmered with the rather uncritical critical insult, it made Jaune slowly nodded.

"Good question," he licked his lips. "I uhm... don't really know, ma'am. Do you know me as a person here?"

Peach deadpanned.

"Jaune, I'd like to inform you that my sponsors from Atlas's huntsman academy themselves tell me that not only have they caught wind of you, but that they also heard of you from their Headmaster. So yes, I know of you."

"As a person, though?"

She looked his suit up and down. "You're Jaune, and apparently, you've found yourself a fishing business and semi cultic grouping within Beacon. That's what Glynda fumed to me in the break-room. I'm just happy you don't interrupt my experimentation on dust, or used to..."

He chuckled, yet the lack of il-will in the exasperated chatter-chatter told him he's not quite in the wrong. Her little head shake helped that idea along, too.

"But, at the very least, you haven't worked to dismantle my semi-joy inducing hobby. While Ozpin sits around, perhaps discussing paperwork or something of the like?"

"Mostly bills, yeah. Also potential visitors."

After that, he winced, remembering two highly interesting individuals coming on by apparently.

A Mr. Tai Yang and Mr. Branwen. Which, as Ozpin mentioned them together, Jaune feels like there's a potential struggle in the future on that. Hopefully not.

"But, honestly? Even if I wanted you to stop...wait..."

Helicked his lips, brows furrowed. "What do you work on in the back there?"

Distantly, something steamed behind the straight faced science lady, the robotic creature's shoulder crackling with fire underneath nearby.

She blinked, coughing into a latex glove, adjusting her goggles. "Dust. Lots of dust innovation." She nodded to the Trex pig, which squealed respectively.

"This prototype among us is only one of many...inventions I find soon to be helpful for general huntsman interests and Vale society!"

"Oh." He could get behind that, if the crippling terror at the rise of industry and technocratic governance didn't make him feel inclined to prepare an at least somewhat unironic crusade.

"They're also great for music playlists! As you saw when Ozpin used them while pummeling you." Peach smiled, until she mentioned the old coop, instead that airy positive became thoughtfully chilled.

Jaune capitalized on that.

"Yeah, how do you feel about Ozpin?"

She frowned, so he added. "Don't worry, I'm not going to use this for roping you into anything crazy. Really here only to satisfy my curiosity." He put his hands up. "Honest."

"...Well," she adjusted her goggles, keepin' on frowning. "I'd first like to congratulate you on your recent promotion from falsified transcripts penned by a fraudulently youthful boy to some..."

She tilted her head, oddly reaching a curious hand across his shoulder, brushing the furnished flesh covering clean of invisible dirt. "Suited marauder caped in glory. Since the time I last saw you, that Is..."

He grinned, puffing his chest out a bit, liking this newfound attentiveness from the woman, only remembering the woman that was a quiet yet oddly supportive. Now? Still supportive, though he'd almost say there's a buried intrigue there, but that's assuming too much. "I appreciate that-"

"Secondly," she drawled, trailing the dusky hand down, lips puckered like her namesake. "I have little love for our esteemed Headmaster, as coopting my creations for brutally dueling a student isnt action giving men a pass in my books...so."

Her peachy ponytail was flicked, and she staring up towards him, perceptive in ways he couldn't predict. The watchful eye of a scientist.

"If I'm to do my degree justice? I'd best be coming to conclusions based on realistic findings."

Playfully-yes, playfully, _holy shit_-Professor Peach tapped his body away, then leaned in, curious pinks staring into ocean blues, features puckered up.

"And realistically? Physically? You're an enigma worth more than the lacksadale attention I handed out last time we had such an...up close time together, those months ago." She's touching him again, fingering the golden buttons connecting his overcoat together gently.

"You're a prodigy, profoundly so."

He's confused, but continued on. "Why's that?"

"Because," Peach dragged the digit up, digging a latex gloved finger nail into his under chin. "There shouldn't be any such thing as a first year student-with falsified transcripts, implying incompetence-doing a quarter of what you've done. I'm puzzled, yet in a way I'd classify as highly positive. Forever Falls was a worthwhile investment"

She pushed the goggles off, squinting at him. "Your grade scores in my classes are average, you don't distractedly socialize, and you have nothing but the highest proclivities of respect towards _honorable_ authorities. Incredibly different from fools like Ozpin, who I hope you honestly subvert."

The digits moved down, towards his cloak connector, her facial features inquisitively scrunched together. "But do keep Atleasian funds coming in, okay?"

"Sure, but ill have to check where they come from."

The hand rested on his collarbone, their owner sighing, teeth raking her bottom lip. "I suppose I'm trying to...express emotion, yes? Curiosity mostly, and a little bit of something...else, I'm very nervous to describe what."

Jaune paused, then contemplated the little universe around them for a moment, seeing her eyes glossing in his own. Searching for answers he's quite possibly too spaced out to answer.

What he could answer, however, was himself.

And seeing the light flush of slightly darker brown on her face? On a shorter-yet beneath a lab coated-body, filled up in all the right ways?

Matured, yet moderated, definitely a bit more than Pyrrha, just a little.

"Can you explain something to me, Jaune?"

"Explain what?"

"Explain how you became so...well, would it be uncouth to suggest..."-this was crazy, there's no way-"bigger than before?"

She's touching him again now, a little bit more boldly, yet a queer forbidden-ness sparking within those beady eyes.

"I always thought you'd do great things, like all people who've impressed me with their morality. I thrive on dreamers, Jaune, because I'm a logical being familiar only with dust consumption and its scientific effects."

The Trex pig squealed beside her, and she blinked. Yet a wonderfully big smile puckered itself on her face.

"Also technological advancement, yes."

...Ooookay, he's gonna play stupid. Or just act out the stupid in him. After all, stupid is was stupid does. "Uh-huh."

The smile stayed, so to the adoration. "And now that I'm considering a young man such as yourself? Jaune...you fascinate me, I want to study you. Switch majors and cultivate those underdeveloped skills in psychology, to deconstruct the mind of a boy turned influencer."

"Uh-huuuh."

Peach gulped, cringing to herself. "Good Monty above, I know this is so weirdly sudden of me, Jaune, but I-I guess I'm letting my buried emotions get the best of me. Academic apologizes..."

She righted herself a bit, clearing her throat.

"I'm flattered you'd go out of your way to thank me for helping you, and wish to aid in whatever weird...operation you've been running? You wouldn't have all your supporters still rallied together if they wouldn't do something. Right, Jaune?"

"Uhhhh." He wheezed. "Huuuu-"

"Jaune."

A heavy sighed, as she twirled a finger around her pony tail endings.

"You can do great things, and though I'm always preoccupied? I think I can comfortably say right now, the image-though unorthodox at first glance-that you've crafted for yourself here at Beacon absolutely _assaults_ my rational proclivities over time. Given enough emotional contemplation and moments like these. I'm simply awed by it all."

She smiled, cheeks flushed, it looked good.

"I'm awed by you, my esteemed Deputy Headmaster."

...

...

Oooooooooo, this is neat.

The waifu gauntlet hummed it's agreement.

Metaphysically at least. Peach's silence after that sorta carnal affection confession-straight outta left field, a suprise to be sure, but not unwelcome-gave him a conscience moment to really digest this reality presented as is.

The idea of somehow he, a simple school boy, unintentionally seduced the science teacher chick with the musical Trex pig robot over the span of several months? They've barely interacted, yet she looks down for anything. Also, it was playing jazz right now, hella sick.

_**Fuuck**_, what's popping?

Moments like these will have to have his boys press f in chat for him later, cuz' the estrogen inside his balls found Ozpin's last name, and were promptly suicided along with the Jebodiah Foundation emails.

As the literal, honest to Monty, hierarchy of dominance he's so ooga booga'd about for the past few months, where the best end up at the top, has come full motherfuckin' circle.

Chad powers have activated, he's finna be able to acquire science MILF's bread, getting into the robot maker.

But he had to test the waters. So, he gently leaned over her, humming.

She didn't step back, exhaling sharply, her breaths that followed indicative of a quickly beating heart. Next, he gently poked her shoulder, cheeky grin on his face.

"You're the most irrational scientist I've ever seen, know that?"

Sputtering, yet the grown woman collected herself soon enough, turning to her robot friend while Jaune morbidly took in the fact his innate chad charisma bullshit is still working, though toning down the internal meme magic would help longterm.

"Leave u-us be! Shoo!" It did, not without a saddened squeal, stomping off into the backroom with what Jaune assumed laid all the other inventions of hers. Shuddering out a breath, she stopped glaring at the robot and stared up at him, longingly.

"Sorry...I love my work, but this moment...?" She bit her lip again, hissing. "I don't know, these pleasant emotions are most probably a statistical high for my academic tenure at Beacon. I should really just study it-"

"I don't think you can study that-"

"Oh. Right, perhaps not...hah..." she flicked her ponytail again, and Jaune has to say? He's got no idea how the fuck any of this even works, but somehow he had the pleasure of watching the quiet dust scientist lady squirm around beneath him because he cock and ball'd his way up Beacon's institutional schematics.

Feels really fucking good, man. "My apologizes, it's rather hard to-"

Okay, he's gonna try something very risky now, potentially dangerous to this woman's whole career. Not actually though, since he's basically the career placeholder anyways.

If Beacon had a republican form of government, he'd be the goddamn two thirds senate in agreement.

So, without hesitation, Jaune D'Arc tested the boundaries of his sudden prominence, molding a gentle kiss onto his Dust Studies Professor's plucky red lips. Feeling her jolt at the contact, before graciously melting into his white clothed arms.

Her arms remained limp at her side, yet his hands kept them close upon her covered lab coated lower back. She simply subsided complete control over this situation to him, just a pretty husk humming a nervous symphony into his probing tongue, filling it with the taste of, well, peaches.

The potential hesitation on her part to really 'Ara Ara' him likely caused by whatever inner emotional struggle she definitely has going on down there.

So while he deepened their interaction; hoisting the grown woman onto the nearest Beacon student, desk plump bottom first. Grounded and muffled squeal second, Jaune had some things needing personal consideration.

Pertaining directly to the collected chaos of a woman, humming her appeasement in a man likely at least a decade or two younger than her.

He really didn't do much to get here, did he? Just a curt thank you, business card showcase, outfit showcase, some smiling.

Yet here he fucking is: frowning to himself in a passionate lip lock with the oddly numbed out teacher beneath him. Her hands trailing up to his collarbone, not before resting around the upper suit buttons thoughtfully. Almost enamoured with the fashion itself.

Let alone the man shes expressing forbidden carnal desires for.

Was it his personality? Looks? Mixture of both?

Maybe Oobleck wasn't all that wrong about his datability chart, if not stupidly abstract.

Everything Jaune does with others-and others do with him-is relative to the things he makes others feel. That's more apparent than ever, as he's developed to the point of distantly seducing women now, the weight of his past accomplishments catapulting him here.

He pulled back, looking the woman over, watching her flushed expression desperately try and recapture itself when seeing his judging gaze upon her.

Swallowing what must've been both their spittle, Peach muttered deliriously quiet up to him. "I-I hope this little situation stays between me and you, yes...?"

Her chest was thumping, erect areolas peeking through the fabric deftly, latex gloved digits over her most definitely beating heart. "Ah, the rush of something so...naughty...hah."

She flicked her hair back, but paused, frowning at him with a finger to her puckered lips.

"Do not tell anyone what we've done here, okay? I'm far too pleasured right now to do dust chemistry, but I'm no less capable of telling you the ramifications of me entertaining such a man as yourself..."

Numbly, Jaune nodded, letting the confusion overtaking his immature amusement simmer on the side. He adjusted his undershirt, then would've done the same for his golden buttons, yet Peach took initiative and prodded them for him.

Staring up with muted sultry, much like Pyrrha, if not only more toothy and hawkish. "Just for today, let's have fun, yes? I've kept composure for so long, and I need a stress relief before dealing with my lovely creations once again."

Almost on cue, the Trex Pig squealed in the background, playing something much more hip-hop from its speakers.

"So please entertain this troubled teacher? I'll let you out by the end of the block..."

...He ain't even a conventional student at this point, so eh, why not? It'll allow him to test some stuff out, maybe give him insist as to how his magic soul gem bullshit gauntlet worked.

Jaune D'Arc agreed, and took the initiative.

She moaned, feeling his veiny hand pressing her steadily onto the desk, as the other hand rode up underneath her lab coat and onto clean shaven dusky-brown stomach flesh. "Yes..."

Her eyes were closed, latex'd hands gripping his broad shoulders tight, scrubbed legs kicked up to her thighs, a guilty smile on her countenance. "Do enjoy me...won't you, Mister Arc...?"

Jaune blinked at the crazy science MILF, then saw the robot friend dancing around in the back, uncaring of the impending sexy times its creator was groveling for. Feeling his hand ride up all the way to enflamed-and likely dark-nipples underneath the rational exterior.

Yeah, fuck it. Literally. Extra waifu collection wouldn't hurt a bit. He'll explain it later if asked, probably.

/-/

"You're amazing, bro!" Said a random freshman boy, who just started tailing along beside Jaune while he wandered across the courtyard confidently. Wind dust suit-because whatever else would he call it?-completely free of stain or clumpimg.

"I just wanted to say hi, and uh, mind if I take a selfie with you?"

Nobody else was around, as passing periods were just ending, and the people putting up the lights wouldn't be farting around the courtyard.

This guy? Jaune didn't know, but figured to indulge in moderation, nodding wordlessly to the happy camper. Then giving the scroll a cool smile while they bodied up next to each other, a big ol' scuffed Arc grin cheek to cheek on the freshman's face.

When they finished up, the guy rushed ahead, waving back energetically.

"I gotta get to class! Oobleck's really chill and let me go to the nurses office, but I told him that because one of my buddies saw you just walking around and wanted to see you."

A energetic finger pointed above his head. "He's up there!"

From the dormitory to their right, a barely distinguishable blur person holding colorful dust-LEDs waved over to them. "Professor Peach is apparently super happy today. Just told them to go help set up lights inside the dorms and stuff, wonder why?"

Jaune hummed, holding his cloak over himself, glancing off towards the now numerous blurs waving at him from the window perch. Occupied, yet still enamored. "Anyways, I have to go."

Said the sophomore boy, who turned back to him one more time before running off back to Oobleck's. Both thumbs up. "Foreskin Gang forever, man! Never forget!"

He went off then, leaving Jaune to his bemusement. Might as well enjoy the weird fame while it lasts, yeah? Even at the expense of bastardizing his Foreskin Gang, sorta. Jaune couldn handle it.

At the very least, he had his gauntlet, watching it quietly manifest itself once again, thoughtfully frowning. An extra soul gem added to the collection, lightly peachy orange, warping a somewhat brighter glow then Velvet's, yet nowhere near the blinding luster within Ruby and Pyrrha's.

Casual sex apparently gets it's closeness measured by his semblance too. The brighter the glow, the greater the lovey dovey stuff. Actual love bound inclinations, not carnal affection from science MILFs

Whatever the case, he's got a new power up to contemplate or practice later. Morality is a fickle thing.

/-/

Oobleck closed his book, the lunch bell's tillage marked the classes end, Jaune saw a bulky portion of then immediately shuffling to the door, though like usual, his group of companions stayed seated.

Yet the thoughts crossed his mind: due to agency, or to Jaune himself casually laying back, one hand on his cheek, the other diddling random nothingness on Pyrrha's scrap paper, while the mentioned redhead and Ruby amusedly watched. "Ah! Saved by the bell..."

Jaune saw Cardin go to leave, but one poignant stare was enough for the foreskin comrade to slink off from exit, sitting down again. Orbiting his broader group of compatriots while they quietly mumbled amongst themselves.

Oobleck himself took a seat at his desk, dashing smile on his face, while Jaune took stupid enjoyment at Ruby excitably scribbling onto the paper as well. Cowboy hat placed tenderly to the side.

"Jaune? Or, should I say...Deputy Headmaster?"

A snort was the renewed history Teacher's response. "Yes, Oobleck?"

Pyrrha was casually stroking his length hair locks now, mumbling over their unhinged nature. "You need a haircut..."

Out the corner of his eye, Jaune also saw Blake greedily getting a look at the interaction, definitely less conflicted than usual, but still very sneaky.

"What do you think, Ruby? What's the best haircut for him..."

Yang could be seen quietly groaning to herself, as Ruby perked up immediately at the question. Choosingto herself groom Jaune like an affectionate chimpanzee, without shame. Smothering Jaune as Pyrrha was.

All while he tried to keep straight faced conversation with an equally-albeit somewhat bemused-straight faced history teacher. sipping some liquidy goodness from his personal mug.

Jaune could swear Ren's quiet chuckles graced his ears, but that could be Ruby' upper chest chafing against his shoulder, as she adamantly scuffed her lover's blonde locks further.

"Do take me seriously, 'teach?"

Weiss joined in on the 'be grumpy with Yang' party. Shaking her indignant head, watching Pyrrha swatting Ruby's hands away. Then grab a hold of Jaune's stained face to look for any abnormalities.

"I'm surrounded by fools..."

Oobleck must've found this raggedy lot of crazy girls-and some boys, deadpanning Cardin and patiently entertained Ren included-quite amusing, as he chuckled into his next sip.

"That's entirely possible, Miss Schnee...but you and the rest of your companions are still staying around, despite lunch just starting?"

Blake spoke up then, with a grumpy sigh, not even bothering to raise her hand up or anything to the usual proper stuff.

An evolution from the girl who he debated racial equality with last semester, though it's possible she only doesn't do so since class ended.

"Thanks to our foreskin leader being popular, getting non-swarmed at lunch has been a hassle the last few days."

Weiss, Yang, a once quietly humming to herself Nora, and occupied Pyrrha all mumbled their agreement to that.

"I'd rather get our lunch trays and hide here, or just wait to buy things to eat later."

"Preach it, Blakey." Yang wrapped an arm around her shoulder, lightly grinning. To Jaune's surprise, Blake didn't tightened up as much, only looking surprised at the contact.

Negative or not? He couldn't say.

"We're gonna need to wait a bit before becoming regular people again, as I think it's been like three times this week that someone has asked me about our naked cowboy foreskin gang leader."

Weiss squawked along, Ruby giggled from nearly atop his shoulders. "Yeah! His super sexy walk-around-school-without-clothing stunt practically _exploded_ his Remnantgramm popularity! I checked!"

"Can confirm," helpfully noted Nora, squishing her cheeks against palms wrapped under her jawline. "I tagged his hashtag in a team photo of us, even one without him, and got loads of extra internet points for it! He's a local celebrity! Like Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha hissed disapprovingly, not even bothering to look her bubbly provacetuer, focused intently on the tiny splint in his-ow, fuck. She untangled some loose locks, muttered maternally unhappy critiques in his ear, while comfortingly stroking his hair straight.

Beating him in equal amounts to loving him.

Jaune wanted to laugh at his self-destructive choice in women, but felt Ruby's soothing loli chest smush against his cheek, chilling that out almost immediately.

Ruby herself rode him like the cowgirl she was, whispering her own critical analysis at Pyrrha, about Pyrrha.

They then began a whisper war nobody heard-besides Jaune of course-yet fully understood on an almost spiritual level.

Blake meowed, Yang frowned goofily, Weiss glared at Nora, who stared back in challenge.

And Ren-as he was a top lad-calmy stole the harem groupies's paper-doodling within the girl's hardly audible chaos. Looking the manufactured product over with a silent smile.

These were his friends, his companions on a peer-wise basis.

Jaune could only smile, loving the people he's somehow stuck himself with, as two of this amazing group stuck themselves to him.

Smothering their lover's face and chest with probing hands and flirty pokes, not caring a lick about Oobleck's uncertain gaze from behind his non-smug coffee mug, or thermos.

Wonder if he's even drinking coffee?

"Well, I'd love to wait for my Deputy Headmaster's comradery to waver," Oobleck put the drink down, tapping his desk rapidly, a brow raised.

"But there's matters of relative importance worth discussion. Perhaps the popularity related struggled wouldn't apply so harshly if you are without the star to your eight-man show."

Their history teacher paused, looking over the quietly somber neutered bully boy Jaune essentially colonized. "Or twelve, or fourteen, or...hmm...nevermind!"

He shook his head, fingers lightning bolts on a wooden teacher's desk. "Irrelevant, most certainly! What I'm trying to tell you, Jaune and company, is that-"

"You wanna talk, and have..." Jaune turned around, gently pushing his practical loli body pillow back in her seat, much to the waifu's highly mature dissatisfactory grumbles.

He pointed a middle n' pointer finger at them, channeling his belated father's supposed drawl.

"Y'all get yourselves some lunch without me. That right?"

"Indeed!-"

"Then I'm in," Jaune heard his girls-Ruby and Pyrrha moslty-protest that loudly, with Blake hissing unhappily in the back. Undeterred, he addressed them firmly. "Nope, c'mon everyone, I'll meet up with you soon enough, theres absolutely no need for hesitation. Matter of fact..."

He looked Weiss over, who meet his gaze relatively evenly, though a hidden stress underlined the eye contact. The remnants of her poor reaction to needing rebuking, most likely, still bringing an unneeded hesitation to their casual talking time's table.

Jaune couldn't get to know someone if she didn't even trust the notion of their cooperation.

"Weiss?"

She sighed, frowning. If it'd of been him last semester, he'd assume the open negativity meant uncaring malevolence against him because Snow Angel wasn't holy at heart.

Now? She's just a prideful snowflake who needs certain enthusiasms curbed, and eventually, like with Ruby, he's hoping to formulate a connection somehow. "Yes...?"

Jaune gently wrapped a hand around Ruby's, getting the girl to softly smile.

"You've always been oddly supportive of my relationships with Ruby, and the concept of hesitation just made me realize something."

"That being?"

"You shouldn't hesitate when unnecessary, so I'll tell ya this: thank you for the heads up-in this class, mind you-that Ruby wanted to screw my pooch positively."

The cookie loli giggled, Pyrrha hummed, Weiss scrunched her face in further. "So how about we plan to discuss your current, uh, hesitation yourself, Weiss. After y'all go to get something good to eat."

Horrible timing to plan conversations, Jaune knows. Hopefully he doesn't make last minute interactions with baffled pretty girls a stable of his next three years at Beacon.

The Schnee's eyes looked off, puffing out an unhappy breath, yet not perturbed like the expression beforehand. He's got her considering stuff. "I...suppose I'm okay with that, you have been rather..."

She looked at Yang, who shrugged back. "_Cordial_ with our interacts lately," never mind the fact they've yet to talk one on one absent any of their other comrades. "So yes, I'm willing to discuss things with you."

The pride leaked in a bit, non-confrontationally puffing her cheeks out this time, a coping mechanism?

"Not these supposed struggled with myself you think I harbor, I'm a highly complete woman." Oh, she opened her eyes, staring down the cookie loli dumbly staring back. "Surely, my partner can attest? Xiao Long too?"

Yang wrapped an arm around her shoulder then, while Ruby gave a quirky thumbs up. "Yeah, let's go with that, Weissy."

The heiress squawked, yet Yang cared very little, yawning into the face of tiny cold fury, and addressing their vacated room with a mellowed version of her usual charisma.

"Aight, everyone! I say we head out! I'm not interested in watching Rubes manhandle for the next thirty minutes."

That got the bulk of Team RWBY in agreement, while Nora and Pyrrha-Ruby cheekily included too-watched on amusedly. "Whose with me?"

A good portion, apparently. Which became the entirety of the room.

In their lacking awareness, none of the fleeing girls looked back to steal Pyr and Rubes along with them. Jaune sat back in his chair, already hearing the bickering going on outside the classroom doors.

Thinking on the ups and downs of storming back in to reclaim the stubborn waifus, surely spearheaded by one fellow blonde-

"Jaune?"

"Mhm?"

He looked at his sides, finding both redheads staring back, one beaming ear to ear, another warmly moderated.

"You guys going along with them? I'm thinking that Oobleck's private time has some important Beacon Deputy Headmaster stuff to relate to, which is probably the super unfun politics. And I know..."

He tugged Ruby's cowgirl hat down, amused at her pouty groan.

"That y'all aren't political animals, or even really political. Besides personal biases of course-"

Pyrrha simply shushed him, collecting her notebooks sprayed about Jaune's desk section. She leaned In close, fondness twinkling within cooled emeralds.

"Just give kisses, Jaune. We'll see you soon."

A gonace over showed Ruby in adamant agreement, so he did just that. Two fleshy lip pecks-and giggly waifus-later, his Pretty Cowgirl closed the door for an Invincible Girl, leaving three remaining schmoozers to congregate under a silent sound.

Left to fester among them by the echoing snap-shutting door lock sealing Oobleck's class from conceptual society. Jaune knew this feeling well, as people shouted and bantered muffledly outside this cage haven.

Once he thought the script was removed when stepping into silent atmospheric non-social interaction, that he escaped the simulation for the briefest of moments and achieved true enlightenment by being an introverted shitlord.

Now? Watching Cardin quietly fail to meet his gaze head on at extended intervals, Oobleck content to sip extra-rationally concluded in Jaune's spaced out mind to be-caffeinated goodness. A new reailty presented itself to one empowered Jaune D'Arc, some musing born nuance.

He's not escaping society bu sitting here and talking to the movers of it, he's simply invoking the script of his existence in with unconventional flesh people, which anybody could do.

Nobody's incompetence is sacred after all, quite the opposite. So Jaune took a thoughtful moment to reflect on the things he's done, the women he's interacted and slept with.

But on second thought, there wasn't much material to work with, so Jaune started conversation with the only other peer in the room.

"Hey," he said, detailing Cardin's mopey expression onto his mind's hard drive of first concerns before discussing major matters. "How's the gang doing? Been awhile since I've joined a fishing expedition with everyone, my current...uh...occupation hasn't given ample time to join in on stuff, ya know?"

Post becoming Deputy Headmaster, that was. A few days then, but the at of place sadness coming from a usually chilled reformed bully concerned Jaune greatly.

Cardin rose his head, face scrunched in thoughtful consideration.

"Yeah, we've been chugging along pretty well." A scoff, almost condescending.

"Nothing Ren wouldn't tell you. Glynda has helped us a metric fuckton with fishing in large bulks, already we've got at least a couple hundred pulled from the lake and onto the general Valen market this week. That's the kinda work we usually do in two, or over even a month!"

Jaune liked that, he can even imagine the salty sea's oceanic airs kissing his cheeks, the labors of fishing soon to be paid off, and bringing him one step closer to finalizing treasured dreams. "Very good, man. Was it the telekinesis?"

"Yep."

"Figures." Jaune mused, but reminded more focused then ever, seeing the uncertainty sparkling within those dull orbs of his Foreskin Comrade.

Leaning forward, he practiced his decent Ozpin stare-through-your-soul gaze, watching Cardin watch him suspiciously.

"But really, Cardin, what're things like for you? Because as your figurehead dude, I'm needing to correct behavior I find destructive."

Oh, that hit a sore spot, Cardin tch'd. "Yeah, well, just ask your second in command then. I'm not the guy you'd get answers from, or even tell anything to."

Ah, right there, Jaune snapped shifted his gaze into Cardin's bitterness, knowing then the answer. "What's even going on, anyways?" Cardin's cheeks were rosey red with indignant strife, accusingly him, yet judging all at the same time. "Why ask me about anything?"

The soreness of his past bully's loss at forever falls still irked the boy's mind. That imbalance of hormonal stability causes moments of anger like these, where Cardin flounders for the truth incidentally.

Jaune egged him on a bit. "I'm wondering about you in particular, and why my follower is stubbornly unhappy with our current situation so soon, practically coming outta the lake waters I send y'all fishing at."

A groan, Cardin's anger was sizzling, just begging to burst from underneath.

"It's just...what's even my point, our point? Everything feels like a inconsequential footstep to your eventual rise to power and nothing else. What's the pursuit of Beacon's educational offices got fuckall to do with finding ourselves and the people who stole our foreskins?"

"...hmm." Those cheeks were practically flushed tomatoes. "I'd argue there's a lot of things that relates to, long term. But Cardin..."

He pointed, frowning at the conflicted follower. Chad powers mustn't be only used to fuck bitches, after all.

"You're not satisfied with things, man. Yet most are, so I need you to either get your act together, and trust me on the obvious power I've garnered for us, or..."

He stood up, strutting up to the uncertainty stricken boy at his acquired desk, cloak flicked back and fancy smancy white suit shining in its full glory.

"You'd best tell me the issue so I can fix it. Because I'm sure as hell not leaving you be. There's an anger there that'll fuck us all over if I let you stew on it."

Cardin's next ranting parade wasn't as angry, the opposing presence of his Foreskin Leader nullifying the dissatisfaction's blatant manifestation.

"I...I don't fucking know. I just feels like we're being used for someone else's ultimate game, and I don't like it." His comrade meet his eyes, probing, yet not overtly hostile. "Could you reaffirm what our point even is? I'd like to understand, Jauney-boy...ignorance isn't bliss."

Oobleck caught Jaune's gaze, theatrically shooed the young man onwards, who himself nodded at the saddened Winchester hunched over his desk before him.

An ungloved hand found itself in Cardin's peripheral, Jaune smiled onto the baffled look his hand got for it.

"All is according to plan, my guy. Power will get us free range to build ourselves an influence in the hearts and minds of the people. My victory will be your victory, and we will profit from the margins that widen ever so slowly. Building rapport, constructing dominance, the whole uncovered shebang."

There was budding mysticism there, chad powers fully blooming their effects onto the directionless non-bully right now. Jaune bubbled some Aura onto his hand for extra affect, taking Cardin's full attention.

"So, don't worry about your individual insignificance, because I'll always worked towards that which I find good. You'll be safe and secure with adequate comforts too."

"...And that 'good' is?"

The uncertainty was going away again, geniuine curiosity taking its place, the hopefulness of a lost young man looking for meaning, just as Jaune is.

Or was, depending on what constitutes as wisdom these days.

"Ah, besides the hopeful look you're giving me?" He grinned. "The unity of Beacon against the Grimm threat, our pursuit of wealth and power, and the ever growing strength of our business. So! What say you to that? To our further progress?"

...

...

Cardin sighed, and grabbed that hand tight, Oobleck was smiling in the back. "Yeah, sure bro, I'm starting to get it now. You wanna join us for fishing soon?"

Jaune smiled, giving a healthy thumbs up. "Yeah, I'll see y'all tonight, if not tomorrow morning."

Quietly, after that, Cardin nodded, excusing himself from their presence, taking his work stuff and stumbling on out the door in a semi hurry.

Leaving the two-technically speaking-Beacon staff members to silent company. Oobleck clinked his thermos back down, joining Jaune at the half way point, strutting over to the suited Depty Headmaster with a calmer waltz. Speed wasn't the key, it seemed.

A few feet away from each other, his history teacher stopped, looking his student over. Glasses pressed gently in, dashing smile hinted with the faintest traces of-dare Jaune even consider-paternal glee.

They've known each other personally very little, that was true, but somehow...Jaune felt a common connection with this usually jolted up historian, maybe it was the fact that deep in his memories.

It was this guy that gave him some advice while he struggled by wheel-chaired life, a small reprieve in between wandering in the forest and angsting over girl struggles. But Jaune couldn't say for certain, the only thing he knew right now? Was that weird swell of pride he saw behind those covered orbs of Oobleck's.

A thermos was sheathed onto the man's side, and he tilted his head at Jaune, hand on his chin mockingly thoughtful. "I must say, if Glynda told me you, Jaune, were the boy befitting the highest punishments Ozpin so uncaringly bestowed onto you, I'd call her bluff immediately. At least on first sight, not many delinquents casually dress for success..."

Jaune grinned, crossing his arms, feeling the cloak unwind a bit. "Oh yeah?"

"Indeed," Oobleck cracked his own little grin, twiddling boney fingers excitedly. "You've changed dramatically, I don't even think you need my personal past time charts for further aid anymore, as those...hah, interactions with your recent peers would suggest. I'd love to claim it's from an in-depth understanding of my Personality subcategory."

Funny, he snorted at the undeservedly amusing thought, flicking his lengthy hair back, finally seem some merits in his girls' fussy behavior, besides being really fucking cute.

"Wow, teach, glad you're truly acknowledging my scientifically inclined superiority on all things social." He pounded his chest, ungloved hand first, that'll be his sign of valuing people now, Jaune thinks. "Really gets the testosterone levels up, ya know?"

Ah, some cheekiness came onto those features now. "Not to say you're cut from a perfect clothe, I just can't see myself sitting you down as a lost boy without the ability to use his legs. You're even taller now! You see that?"

"Yet not Cardin?"

"There's a reason why I stayed silent, Jaune." A light chuckle, fingers tapping a sleek thermos. "I have a knack for spotting proper moments to interfere with the lives of capable children, and interestingly? I think you're about to handle yourself well enough

Oobleck smugly walked close, patting Jaune's shoulder nice and firm. "At least an inch or two more, I'd beat Vale's sovereignty on it." Yeah, there was definitely pride there, and Jaune couldn't help but feel himself rejoice in it slightly.

This man was a supporting pillar of the most unspoken kind, it took several near death experiences and violent pummeling to truly grasp that now.

"You've certainly changed your mind, body, and spirit! All on your own! You've even secured yourself a place within Beacon more so then academic successes! Outstanding work, Arc!"

He blinked, then looked the man over, noticing at least a three inch height difference, as Oobleck was fucking tall. It took nearly two months but Jaune only now realized that, and smiled. "Thanks, Oobleck."

Many things, Jaune knows, are done on impulse. Fighting, planning, adapting to change, all of their Grimm-bound livelihood revolves around coming up with things on the fly, good or bad.

He's done quite a lot of that, especially at the docks when fighting Torchwrick. But here? As he rationally interprets his historian ally-whose a full supporter of him in ways Ozpin barely could be compared-wholeheartedly compliment his progress? Jaune D'Arc acted on impulsivity, a good one in his opinion.

He embraced his teacher, pulling the shocked man in tight, patting the man's dress shirt tight. "Just...thanks for the support, man. I appreciate it greatly."

A moment passed, before the man's pleasantly supreme cackles reached his ear, lanky arms glad-fully patting the caped back. An utmost showcasing of masculine comfort one friend to the next, Jaune would say.

Though he's never really claimed-or should claim-to know what masculinity even is in practice, the idea that two bros can respectfully hug it out like this? Jaune thought it good, so he patted the lanky tree bodied man's upper back some more, enjoying the moment.

Oobleck soon enough pulled him back, hands tightly on his shoulders, not really even having to look down onto him anymore. A six foot seven tree beast of a lanky man being damn near as tall as him said a lot to Jaune, mostly metaphysical and pertaining to making him feel better about himself.

This day has simply been the biggest white pill he's ever had. Chad confidence for the fuckin' win.

There was a sigh, Oobleck's trademarked dashing smile stretched across face. "Be proud, Arc, I know I certainly am."

He smiled, moments like these made Jaune oddly at peace, much more...mentally then if he'd simply experience an orgasm or something material of the kind, Ozpin's sadness and incompetence dulled it, but interacting so warmly with a cool dude like his history teacher felt almost paternal.

If he's honest with himself. Jaune could possibly consider if having a father would be like this in anyway. Absent all the midday caffeine and messy green hair, or eccentric super speed. Whoever Joseph D'Arc was, he most definitely didn't have half those traits, probably.

Oobleck patted his suited shoulders lightly, slinking off towards his desk, coughing away the remaining tenderness. "So! I've got some things to brief you on, that I'd rather you tell to Ozpin for me. Understood, Deputy?"

He blinked, then groaned into his gloved hand. "Ugh, that's the nickname?-"

"That's the nickname, like it? Too bad, I like your angst about it!" Oobleck flashed his teeth, then picked up his pen, fluttering it around his boney grip. "Now, do stay perceptive, as I'm about to tell you the tale of me several days ago when I spoke with a councilman's daughter and captured two assassins hellbent on murdering a highly informed ex-white fang operative for the federal government!"

He blinked, again. "And also yes, those Councilman are considering an audience with one Jaune Arc, preferably on their territory, as Ozpin's current status with them is very on the negative end of things!"

Possibilities hit his mind, yet equally went out the window. The High Council is the federal body of governing things, if he's not mistaken, and they'll be requiring some dependence on broader Vale...Jaune frowned. "Politics, then?"

"Yes, absolutely!"

"Well." He groaned, coping with his tiresome fate, as these politics weren't the kind involving highly provocative debate and more stuffy kissassery. But as he's not the highest on the hierarchy around Beacon quite yet..."Explain yourself, teach. We're gonna need a game plan."

No doubts appeared, yet Oobleck found it proper to raise a curious brow onto his student, pointing that gold tinged pen Jaune's way provocatively.

"What's it for, truly? I'm not doubtful as Mister Winchester was, but I'd like to know what you're planning to politically empower yourself with. I've set us on a good path, but as I'm a fan of initiative..."

He rapped the pen against the desk. "We've need of proper discussion, no? Debates are over, and power is in the air. Quite literally, Ozpin is very much so situated above us."

Cracking his knuckles, Jaune grabbed a seat real quick, licking his cracked lips over and collecting stray thoughts together. As cohesive as possible. "Well, here's what I think..."

/-/

Fishing went well today, even if Glynda grumpily trumpeted in front of them.

The boys were quiet, Dive and Sky's asinine banter the only constant stimulation they've received for the last dozen minutes. Jaune's grown pretty fond of little annoyances as such, people genuinely making a scene around them are rarities.

What's different, too, is that the snarky boys weren't violent superwomen with a pension for constant internal conflict nearly reaching to blows in its intensities.

That said? Jaune could empathize with Ren sighing unhappily besides him, the second in command Foreskin boy has often watched over those two particularly close, and knows their fascination with women and outdated usage of memes more then anyone.

The rest of them either occasionally snap their own retorts at the two, like a grumpy Cardin, or bubbly Sun. If not that, then they simply ignore everything.

Glynda did that too, but as he's told her 'you can't punish my boys for saying naughty words' she's taken the small minuscule route of free will the neutered teacher still harbored and is somewhat leading their charge down Beacon's courtyard. Two stacked buckets of freshly caught fishies nearly squirming out her storage.

He'd tell her about that, but the last time he offered advice, she flubbed her telekinesis bullshit and whacked him with an innocent catch, solely out of spite.

As they reached the courtyard's statue, Jaune turned onto his people, even while Glynda trudged on ahead, most likely so she can drop off the daily catch to their cafeteria workers. "Alrighty boys, we've done some good shit today."

He pointed to their buckets, which they've all filled up to the brim, only one each though. "Our quota has just about been meet, and our independence has already secured itself beforehand. Now? We wait until Vale Remembrance ends."

Cardin perked up then, not too surprisingly. Well, not for Jaune, but for an intrigued Sun? Most definitely. "What's to be done after Vale Remembrance?"

"Good question," Jaune rubbed his hands together, raking a determined gaze onto all his immediate followers, grinning ear to ear. "We're gonna integrates ourselves with Vale's sea society, basically, and hire young huntsman in training to part-time guard shipping trade coming in and out of port!"

The business card was on him still, and he-wearing is fishing gear, but still having pockets-pulled it out for them. "The 'good fishin'' portion of our name is doubling for fish and protection of fishing n' stuff. Aren't I clever?"

The general response was lukewarm-even from Dove, whose shrugged-so Jaune rolled his eyes. "Oh, whatever!" He glanced back, seeing Glynda nearly done power walking to the cafeteria in the distance, pointing her out to the rest of them.

It's getting very dark, and if Jaune squint hard enough, the midnight moon would have been fully eclipsing the orangey sunlight bleeding in soon enough.

"Here, go follow Mis Goodbitch to our destination," he placed his bucket on the floor. "And one of y'all take my bucket with you, I've got some personal business to take care of..."

Jaune would've let them go then, content with Ren's ability to take command in his absence, but after Sun grabbed his bucket nice and quick, there was a cheeky question on his tongue, and out his mouth.

"Does it have anything to do with the bunny girl?" Shit, the others were staring now, the humor even reaching skittish Neptune's eyes. "You've been talking about her recently, or her team at least."

He felt Ren's hand in his shoulder, a patiently knowing smile gifted onto him, over the din of foolish Foreskin boys 'oooh'ing in amused delight. "I'll take these men from here."

Ah, relief, Jaune smiled. "Thanks-"

"But," Ren insisted, pointer finger raised bemusedly. "You were very interested in a scroll conversation earlier, so distractedly, that I snuck a decent look at your messages."

Fuck, they're even louder now, Sun literally hanging off a stupidly grinning Russel. Dove encouragingly speaking on the necessity of getting this bread.

"Ren." He hissed, grimacing the deep betrayal he's feeling at his once most trusted comrade. "You can't be doing this-"

Too late now.

Ren shrugged, Sky wandered over and pat his back sympathetically, whilst the rest of the foreskin boys devolved into the legitimacy of Faunus girlfriends, which was spearheaded by Cardin and Sun's randomly intense debate.

Jaune frowned, then shook his head.

"Whatever, you just keep these bastards"-as he says this, Cardin was already bringing up statistics, Russel was cackling like mad-"in a somewhat non rowdy state, yeah? They've always been good, but I'd rather not get noise complaints about the budding race war a bloomin' over here."

Almost like a confirmation of that, Sun was glaring disapprovingly at Cardin, not hostile per say, but certainly untrusting of what's being put down. "How'd you even come up with the thirteen percent commit fifty percent shit? I need some sources-"

Yeah, Jaune's not sticking around to see the results of Cardin's heavy handed grin. He looked to his immediate comrades, then walked off, waving.

"I'm out, you guys take care."

They waved back, and Jaune had an epiphany, shouting back from a few-almost a dozen-feet away.

"Also, don't let them discuss Mantlean shilling! Ozpin might hear y'all and shut us down."

Ren hollered a 'duly noted' back, and Jaune watched him walk over to the group...discussion...probingly, Sky at his side.

Secured with their cooperation, he left his Foreskin boys to their politicking amongst themselves, and focused on the more immediately important things.

Like Velvet, and her insistence they hang out for a bit tonight. DMing wasn't the best skill he had, but their back and forth has bore some good friendship fruit.

Which-Jaune mentally groans-wasn't all that wrong for his boys to lambast him for, as they're kinda right. It's a long time a' comin', but he's gonna try to actually try to relationship women, not simply let close friends orbit into him.

Well, whatever! Jaune D'Arc wandered off to the dormitories, head held high, and fishing rod higher, feeling the inner chad confidence bubbling beneath. Not literal...mostly. If the Waifu Gauntlet didn't count.

/-/

He's had the gold-lined white discount Ozpin suit for no less then a week, yet it's provided enjoyment meets no bounds. Already, two students who've stopped him on his way to Velvet's dorm room have commented on the quality garb.

It felt good, he smiled a lot too. Eventually, as night time isn't a haven for activity, Jaune managed to wander past the tired stragglers here and here, remembering Velvet's place by memory.

Ocean blue cloaked around him, and he took a childish moment just admiring the fine quality, how it practically obscured him from all conventual sight, dark blue nearly translucent under the moonlight almost fully arriving.

The shopping adventures-though simplistic in the interaction he had with Velvet, or really most of them-paid off very nicely. It's time he gave back to his friends, now. By that he means somewhat ironically assert dominance and chill around. All Jaune's got really.

Two knocks, hefty and tempered, Jaune made sure they weren't rationally discounted, neither ignored. A solid dozen few seconds past by before some hectic hollering muffled itself past the door, and into their Deputy Headmaster's lukewarm eardrums.

He nodded to himself, bleated smile on his face reflecting the incoming embarrassment he's about to feel smother his soul for meeting these guys again at such a poor time. Nit like they're bad people, per say, but he's only interacted with them like twice, and half of those times were in a group, two or less but still-

An abrupt clinking and shifting behind the wooden barrier marked an answer to Jaune's knock, and without any hesitation, the door zoomed half-way open from the inside.

Familiar brown-to-pale-brown bangs entered the scene, peaking through the door and drawing down. Coco was here, and she squinted at him, without glasses and any head coverings whatsoever. "Ah, you're here."

"I am."

She snorted at the frankness, the darkly lit room behind her showcasing nothing in particular. He saw Velvet peaking on from the back, and what he'd assumed to be Yatsuhashi and Fox hampered on down in their own bed-stuffs.

A really nice holoscreen tv blaring it's infomercials from center stage.

"Bun-Bun told me you'd drop by announced sometime tonight, good thing that sometimes now, where you didn't interrupt my beauty sleep anymore so then those lugs back there," she glanced back, lazily grinning.

"Yats has issues sleeping in the dark, and Fox just likes the stimulation."

For her troubles, Fox muttered a sassy 'Mhm' from the comforts of a pale pillow, while the bigger man laying back was seemingly fast asleep, snoring away the daily stresses. Velvet came on closer, staring tender chocolate orbs at the probing Arc glancing above Coco's draping locks.

"Ah, I do wish to say, Jaune..."

Coco looked him over, fixing his collar up nice and spiffy, humming to herself, satisfaction bleeding off. "I've done fantastically well on this piece, haven't I? You look positively _bastardly_, have you gotten any complaints for it yet?"

Heh, he grinned, looking both brown haired beauties over this time. "Plenty, actually. People love taking pictures with their justly appointed Deputy Headmaster, something to do with foreskins and the like."

Velvet giggled, burying the humor into Coco's shoulder, who herself gave him a curious look. "Among other things, though." He flicked his hair, it nearly graced the shoulder blades.

"A shame we didn't do any hair care, I'd have loved to please Rubes and Pyr earlier, because this mess? Not desired, apparently."

Velvet beamed, head sheepishly chin first on Coco's shoulder, wearing a baggy sweater shirt and carrot themed pajama pants. "I like it quite a lot, Jaune. Makes you appear very rough, in a good way!"

"Hah," Coco patted her, and Jaune halfway wanted to contribute physical touches too. "I'd tentatively agree on that, but I'd agree more on you two hurrying up with this little rendezvous and getting some sleep."

There was a seriousness there, testing dark orbs with the potential for punishment, Jaune could feel it.

"I'm an overprotective person by heart, and though you've proven yourself quite reserved, I'd hope you return her by the next hour or two. She's spent a hard days work putting some extra Vale Remembrance lights up, if you haven't noticed."

He did now, glancing back out to the hallway outside, seeing tangle-some light bulbs spayed out and about, probably filled with dust stuff.

A chill went through him at that, a reminder of the grown woman he casually slept with not even fourteen hours prior. It quieted him down ever more so, as he furrowed conflicted brows and frowned. "Yeah, I have now..."

Quiet. Until Velvet gave Coco a little hug, exiting the doorway with an interesting little shuffle. She turned back, giving her teammate a beaming smile, different from the pearly white idealism Ruby often has, a more earnest expression.

"I'm okay, Coco. Go get some sleep, you shouldn't have to worry about Jaune, he's our true Headmaster, don't you remember?"

Coco blinked, rubbing her eyes with tightened fists. "...Yeah," she grumbled, but smiled, grabbing a hold of the door, oddly somber. "I know, Bun-Bun, but take care of yourself anyways, both of you..."

She said that with intense foreboding, Jaune could only afford her his best dissuading smile. He'd use these kinda facial movement stuffs when politicking the weeks prior, it must've hit something decent, as Coco immediately nodding at the look, steadily closing herself off from the pair.

Before Velvet could so much as sputter wisps of her response to the somber fashionista, the door clicked in place, leaving them to the silence.

"...Oh, I wouldn't worry." She mumbled, brushing a hand onto the extra locks of brown mane cascading down her front, smiling mutely. "She's really supportive of me talking to you, which might not necessarily be apparent."

Those orbs centered themselves into him again, positively probing. "When I told her that you'd be coming by, she didn't even tighten up or anything major, she just said 'oh' and stood around dumbly."

She's giggling again, it sounded like her namesake. "Later on, she even commented about your performance at the debates and beyond."

Jaune hummed, gently shuffling his feet a bit. "The...You mean while we shopped for huntsmen clothing?"

"Yes! You were very quiet, like right now..." she leaned forward in place, bunny ears dropped forwards slightly. "The only things out your mouth and probably in your mind were 'Ozpin clothes' and big cloaks, which Coco definitely didn't disappoint on! She's really good with fashion. And..."

Velvet fiddled with an ear lightly, only with a dainty digit, somewhat Ruby's size, yet more accurately Pyrrha's length. "I thought that you did wonderful debating, and the fact you held your own against Ozpin? Badass, you really make that outfit work!"

Much like Coco, Velvet spruced up his collar, only diverging from the fashionista by prodding instead the golden chain connection the cloak gave around him. "You're like a Wizard, or shadow man, or some neat fantasy character that's surprisingly tough!"

Humored, he caught the hands fidgeting with him, putting the offending touchy touch digits to the now embarrassed Velveteen rabbit's sides. "I'm surprisingly tough?"

"W-Well, when you say it like that," Velvet smiled nervously. "It's kinda bad sounding, but no! I don't think it's a surprise that you're strong, not anymore..."

He rose a brow at that, for the sake of his boundless curiosity if nothing else. Velvet sighed excess stress away, fiddling with her hands clumped together. "I still remember the first time I met you-"

He put an unloved hand up, gesturing down the hall. It peaked out his cloak, another little chad moment in the making, attempt numero...two...? Peach shouldn't count, and Weiss got kinda spooked. He's a persistent bastard though, even if personal dissatisfaction with himself was his biggest-

Ah, that sounded very familiar, fuck.

Jaune frowned, echoes of skeletal condemnation for excess wee-wee use in his mind. "Let's walk and talk. We're not going to go far, if you'd worry about that. A Jaunty Jaunt, yeah?" She raised a suspicious brow at the naming convention, he gave a broad smile, pushing away the stupid mind games for now.

"I'm serious, Velvet. Let's just have some fun, tell me all about yourself."

Jaune leaned in, conveying some of that personal grief into persuasion power, grinning an Arc grin wealthier than his cloak's golden chains. "And how you view me." Confrontational approaches might work here, or not, he's trying new stuff.

Some minor flushing, and staring at the ground for dominance, tiny little smile paradoxically on her face.

"Can I first talk about you, Mister Headmaster?"

Something told him there was a hidden sarcasm there, or an intimidation she's expressing, no idea why though. He's a simple guy, much different to her: what kind of girl smiles just as they get embarrassed?

Is she embarrassed? Is he stupid for thinking about these newfound complex stuffs when talking to flesh people?

Probably, so he'll have to man up. Weiss wasn't much different. Peach literally came onto him too. Twice.

"Yes," he stoically gestured forward, already taking a few steps off towards the windowsill at the hallway's end. He really enjoyed windows, especially when moonlight traced down and he's in general proximity to a companion.

And, would exclusively say feminine companion, but in theory? He'd just like to be there with friends that matter. And in practice? He's mostly with women at night, only two really, but still.

"Absolutely."

Velvet nodded, meeting him side to side, head self consciously lowered downwards, eyeballing the fine red carpet marking the hallways dully.

They settled into a good pace, not-funny enough in his mind-overtly turtleish, yet not like her species's sake would suggest. They were calm, quietly happy campers with entirely scuffed looks in comparison. Pajamas compared to wizard cloak often does that.

After a few seconds of silent wandering, Velvet gathered her flushed self up, and cleared her throat. "As I was saying...when I first met you, I was really intrigued by your weirdness. The whole, heh, Foreskin stuff wasn't something I've ever heard before."

She's holding in some chuckles now, face scrunched up in humored thoughtfulness, fair flesh looking really good under the dim lighting. Despite the sudden haha at his circumcision's expense.

"You also decided to help me, which was really intriguing, because most people simply don't care about a girl like me, or what I feel."

He's got several ideas on the meaning behind that, but for conversations sake, he stayed his course. A quiet knight: respecting women one troubled queen at a time by shutting up, and listening to them talk about him. He'd have almost chuckled too. "Whatcha mean by that?"

Velvet gave him a fruity look, brushing stray locks back. "Huh?"

Oh, this'll be new. Jaune furrowed his brows, bullshittery powers working on maximum overdrive, producing coherent excuses for failed humor. "I, uhhh...I mean, what's the reason for nobody caring?"

He winced, feeling a strong sense of self-sabotage. "Not that I don't care for it, I'm just curious about the word choice, it sounded really poetic and it made me think."

He's thinking that's a good save right there, as Velvet's breath hitched interestedly at the last emission. "If I'd be honest, since it seems you really care, I'd like to know why people don't care for you. Is it because of your Faunus traits and stuff?"

She blinked, he saw why. Usually, Jaune's a fair batch more secured in his expression, able to reasonably mature his speech for highly capable audiences.

However, there's moments like these where usual confidence in big words heads down the stairs and never comes back. Too busy acquiring 'good appearance' milk at the local gas station, leaving the reluctant remnants of his confidence to hesitate for certain things.

Like potentially talking racial oppression with a cool girl he likes, which might be now. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to-"

A burst of fluffy giggles. Jaune didn't notice it whilst contemplating his lack of tack, but they've reached the windowsill now. Velvet leaned onto the architecture casually, oddly confident in herself where he wasn't, though it didn't look that way. If somebody wandered down the hall and found these two folks clumped together by the window, they'd find a very interesting sight indeed.

A-he's pretty tall-behemoth in dark blue covering, hunched slightly over towards a wistfully smiling bunny Faunus girl leaning chest first onto the windowsill. The wildishly blonde maned man looking down at his companion concernedly.

Velvet probably knew this, she glanced at him from her wistful rut, then at herself. Another comforting array of giggles sounded. "No, Jaune. I want to talk with you, please don't mistake my...heh, shyness for anything otherwise."

She's looking off again, into the courtyard below, putting stray locks behind her non-Faunus ears this time. "I'm a nervous person by nature, no matter who I'm with. But it's moments like these were that stuff begins to...settle down."

"Why's that?"

Their eyes meet, she cracked a smile, he felt himself rise internally in temperature. This wasn't the abstract obsessiveness of Momma Pyrrha, adoringly looking after every aspect of his existence, neither Pretty Girl Ruby, who'd have lovingly given her mortal coil to Jaune's assumedly capable hands.

They loved him, and he them, yet their affections weren't often able to not dabble in casual conversation. Bringing things to an oddly tender prized personal-ness, very sappy stuff.

Once again, it's great to have that, but...

The friendly smile he's seeing, as Velvet gave him proper consideration, made him almost flush. He's often dealing with other people's problems, or having people who listen to him solve it for him.

Watching her treat this conversation so warmly casual-due probably to his general proximity interesting her or something? He couldn't say-was incredibly refreshing.

It made the Arc feel less like a Deputy, on patrol for new waifu friends to get jiggly with, and more an actual teenage boy talking to somebody with equal interests at heart.

It's like he isn't planning to eventually impregnate and build a strong blooded family from her off the haremistic bat, as is with his other lovers.

That he really loves! Not taking those affections for granted, especially since he helped fan the flames and sometimes instigated the tender happenstances periodically.

Things are simple right here, letting themselves develop on their own to-...well, Jaune doesn't know the hell what.

Velvet kept the smile, and tossed the quiet. "You're weird, remember? I like weird."

Jaune frowned, joining her side by the sill, a gloved hand slipping out his oceanic coverings, rubbing against the marble surface softly. She watched him all the while, chocolate orbs truthful in their engagement. "I might remember, or not. My head is full of oddities that'd make you concerned right off the bat, I'm-"

"'Provocative?'" She mused, soft tone contrasting greatly with her cheeky speech, chin resting comfortably atop her loosely tightened knuckles. "That's the end all be all in my mind, the other girls seemed in agreement on that too. A freshman so..."

Her gaze dilated, for better he'd like to assume.

"...Subversive, maybe. I'd never particularly liked or disliked Ozpin, but seeing you just hyping everyone up, walking around so confidently, looking like a knight in shining armor...I like that, and I'd like to be friends some more."

Oooh, okay. He's getting some Peachy echoes from that look, but nothing purely sultry lust and more positively curious. They've got a perfect opportunity to really buddy buddy together, and Jaune wouldn't want to waste it.

So, Jaune put thoughts of the surprising science thot away, leaning against the windowsill too.

"Yeah, well..."

She's listening, that's good, comradeship is a two way streak. He licked his lips. "I'm just here to find the truth, I think. That's not necessarily for me soley either, all those foreskin boys"-once again, there's a muffled gigglyness there, he's almost amused himself-"if you've not understood, are kinda important to me and represent something meaningful."

"Like?" She's got this controlled giddiness, paradoxically expected at this point.

But she's brought up a good point, so with only a moment's hesitation, Jaune met those sweetly dark orbs again, determination hopefully leaking out.

"Rebellion."

"Of?"

"Must ye question everything I do?"

"Yes," she's smirking now, definite Coco trait. "Absolutely."

He groaned, but humored her. "Rebellion against the basic things keeping me and the boys down, like bottom text society." She's looking far too amused for his liking, but that didn't stop him yet.

"We're always told to do things to please others, and the whole concept of just...I don't know, fucking off into the forest for several hours? That's manly as fuck-"

"And you're all about masculinity?"

He threw his hand up, grinning. "You wouldn't be?"

"Pfft. No."

"Why not?"

"Because I, my esteemed Headmaster," those wavy brown locks flipped, face beaming in equal cheekiness. "Am not an Individual with proper masculine equipment."

Jaune started, she stared, the moon highlighted her fair flesh, and he'd be lying if there wasn't something budding beneath the skin that was appreciating this unconventional bunny waifu all the more.

Laughing, Jaune laid his ungloved hand onto the girl's wavy forehead, feeling silent glee at her positive reaction. Rubbing herself against the comfort palm, eyes closed happily.

Finishing up, he patted twice for good measure, gently, yet his bunny friend appreciated the tender comforts all the same. "I'd say that's pretty unprogressive of you, Velvet."

A feminine hand removed him from her, laying it beside their little rut together. He heard her sigh sarcastically, light cheeriness in full-throttle. "I'm taking some offense to that, Jaune. As a woman of beastial trait-"

"That's what you call it?-"

"That's what you call it." She meet his eyes, lightly smirking, soft features undercutting the sass. "Yes, I'm completely serious, Jaune. That's my identity and the proper usage. Anyways...yes, I'd consider myself a moderate on things. The White Fang is...destructive to say the least, and that your masculinity in particular isn't toxic."

Faunus identity wasn't really addressed under his rule yet, simply left on the back burner for the foreseeable future. Truth be told, Juane couldn't say that wasn't a satisfying thing to continually do, assuming that Faunus and human peoples weren't different on a fundamental level.

However, though he's still of the opinion as such, Jaune realized then the potential camaraderie possible if he answered the Faunus question. Moderately, like Velvet.

He scratched his head. "I'll have to simply appreciate your opinions on that, because I'm not the best multiple issue politician. I'm focused on the extermination of the Grimm threat if nothing else. Also..." he smiled. "I'm not a proponent of toxic masculinity?"

"You're provocative and challenging, yet I don't see you harming those who weren't doing it-will themselves, like the Schnee."

She's looking doozy now, eyes fluttering closed periodically. Obviously no night owl Faunus. "She made light of another's grievances, and you put onto her reasonabllleee"-she's yawning, droopy Bun-Bun face gazing aimlessly onto the a courtyard below-"incentive to cooperate with the grand plan...heh...the grand Foreskin Plan..."

She's picked up a lot from Coco, yet the cheeriness was most certainly there, morphed into cutely-doopey-bunny syndrome. He liked it a lot, and wanted this moment to continue for awhile longer.

So, he harnessed the inner chadic confidence under the fancy clothes, and took her hand. Completely, overtaking it from sight, as he's always done to Ruby, only a tiny bit harder to fully encapsulate.

A moment onwards, she stared at the contact, ears perked up with surprise. "Oh? Jaune...?" She looked concerned, the sleepiness wearing off in smaller increments. Jaune shushed her plight down nicely calm, placing a finger to his lips, seeing her fair features flushed embarrassedly. "Hey, Velvet?"

Gulping, her eyes were focused solely on his hairline. Why? Remained to be seen, he'd imagine. "M..hm?"

"Wanna walk for a bit?" He placed the shushing finger towards the windowsill, waggling it about. "It's a wonder talking to you, I'd like all the time I can get continuing to do so." Oh, she's blushing now, this was good. "You're funny, smart, supportive, and surprisingly sassy."

A dainty finger from her non captured hand scratched at her drooped bunny ear. "Y-you, heh, think so?"

"Mhm." He rubbed her hand, thumbing of comfort in circling repetitions. "The attitude comes from Coco I bet, she's like a momma bird. Always caring for her friends and stuff. You got her smirk, I'll tell ya that."

"Yeeeah." She looked away from him, ironically devolving into her Into personality's baseline shyness. He wouldn't say he's upset about it, but Jaune felt himself from at her self-doubt randomly spiking so hard now, when they're only friends schmoozing by the window for a couple dozen minutes. "Coco is nice, she's the first layer between me and a...not so kind society, it makes me feel willing to expose my ears more, and dress up like I do."

"Your outfit?"

"All sorts of other stuff too, like this." She tugged on her baggy pajama top, shaking it around. "But that's just the outside, she's always...cared for me, even when I'd get bullied for being that one Bunny girl everyone knows yet doesn't understand because...-"

Emotions are running a tad higher, he's noticing it early. Velvet had a little frown on her face, ignoring the tender touch he's putting onto her for a foray into the negativity her past entailed. So, he'll take initiative for another individual flesh person.

Jaune tightened his hold, and gently tugged her up from the window, and towards the stairs. When she started nervously up at him, he simply smiled back with equal positivity. "C'mon, Bun-Bun, let's have fun!"

The rhyming convention made her giggle into an un-captured palm, and follow along.

Side by side, Jaune leading the charge against the road to the dreaded stairs, yet he's long past removed his fear of them, taking the rabbit Faunus down quietly. Untroubled, neither fettered by their proximity towards one another or even Velvet's constantly flushed features shyly eyeing her feet the whole way.

His confidence was back, and he made use of not hesitating to slowly break his bunny friend's mold. Not simply crack it.

/-/

She's not looking down, that's for sure.

Thirty minutes later, and Velvet openly leaned on him for support. A fit of giggles raking through her body, comfortably burying herself into a cloaked side. Bunny ears meshed against him softly.

Nothing special really happened: just a healthy walk down the dormitory corridors, as Jaune didn't want to take Velvet's socked feet out into the courtyard like he did Ruby, even if she insisted her 'bunny strength' would've saved her the troubles other girls go through. She's got strong feet, and certainly stronger legs, but Jaune still declined. Better safe than sorry, or overtly embarrassed, for Velvet's sake at least.

So instead, they wandered about, talking about life. How friends were made, what colors they like, what's the best food, all wrapped up in little jokes here and there. Like now.

"No!" She groaned into his chest, pushing off and glaring half-heartedly up at him, yet still keeping a firm hold on his hand. The bunny ears drooped a tiny inch less than earlier, almost reflecting Coco's attentiveness in his mind. "You'd so not be a dog Faunus!"

A thrilling conversation topics to be sure, he'd have never considered the viability of him becoming a beast-man without her, that's for sure. She's interesting like that.

He smiled, eyes glancing off to the dormitory hallways, seeing her room a couple good strides away, Velvet being too absorbed in their good humor to really notice their complete loop around the school.

The day ended on a quietly fun note, he'd think, and apparently express. He squeezed that hand tight, musing to her a neat little rebuttal to her Faunus-slight.

"Wha? Why not?" He jolted his head at her, roughish locks flicked across his gaze, yet not blinding to the bunny friend pestering him down below. "I'm an absolute hound-dog, one hundred."

"Dogs are stinky!"

"I smell like incense and iron."

"But that's manly! You're comfortably smelly." She's giggling again, hand comftabky limp in his, eyes shut positively tight. Angled towards the floor, but no worse off for it. "It smells like hard work. That's something Faunus appreciate."

Jaune slowed them down, striding at half the speed, yet two times the feminine triggering absurdities. Leaning into an undroopy Bun-Bun ear, he whispered secretly. "I've heard it's less a Faunus exclusive thing, and more cute girl thing."

Yikes, he wanted to wince, feeling the second hand embarrassment of his own joke through himself. But plaintively, Jaune kept the angst hidden, though there wasn't anyway she'd-

Giggles, the ear twitched, fluffy pajama top meeting blue cloak warmth-fully. "That's not fair! What if I think being Faunus makes me cuter?"

Good, this was working. He schmoozed some more, not morbidly focusing on the fact his chadness wasn't faltering the game quite yet. "Who says I disagreed? Extra cuddly bits for the win."

"Ugh!" Groaning, good humored.

He hummed, tapping a gloved hand onto Crocea Mor's sheathed edge under his cloak. "Ugh what?-"

"No wonder Ruby likes you so much," she's leaning close, sparkly chocolate orbs happily beaming up at him. "You're a big dork. Yet really quiet, compared to when you were all shouty at the debates."

Eh, Jaune shrugged. "That's a given...is it good to be quiet?"

They've stopped completely now, encouraged a bit because Velvet simply stopped full circle upon hearing that, tossing the idea in her head momentarily. Several seconds later, she looked up at him again, and in all seriousness, told him: "I'd say so, leaders who know when to speak are often good leaders."

She cracked a pretty smile, teeth nervously showing. "That's why I'd consider you less a dog Faunus, and more a wolf or lion Faunus. The hair kinda completes the image too, being very wild looking..."

A gloved hand an through his locks, Jaune cracking his own humor at the shyly serious Bun-Bun. "I'd think golden retriever would've worked better though." She groaned, still reluctantly smiling. He did a sarcastic double take on her, hand over his heart in offense. "What?! They'd be good leaders too!"

"Pfft, no." She giggled, scratching a bunny ear again, staring half-hearted disapproval. "They'd be terrible leaders, we need a wolf that's able to take control, not a pupper that's already rolled over for tummy rubs."

"I'd love both, to be honest."

"Yeah? Well you know what, buster?" Velvet poked his chest lightly, flushed cheeks and shyness put away momentarily. "That's an impossibility on levels yet to be found, so I'm calling you for bluff."

Jaune put his hands up, she let of his, sadly, so he'd might as well play along to the fullest. An Arc grin-genuinely humored-split his face wide apart, and her newfound confidence poking the dismissiveness wavered visibly in those chocolate eyes. "Okay, Bun-Bun..."

He leaned in, teeth shining a pearly white glow, hair draped over his locks once again, Velvet's red flushed face in the vicinity. "How's about this: we do this stuff again, at a later date, where we walk around town instead of Beacon."

Her eyes widened a smidge, realizing the offer. "Give me another chance to...change your mind about my spiritual dog Faunus prowess, yeah?"

A pointer finger, ungloved, rose up between them. A challenging whisper surely gracing Velvet's ears. "Just one day-or night-to show ya the best I've for to offer, much more enjoyable then a silly walk around the dormitories to wake bunnyied beauty up."

She's blushing now, merely disgusting the implications, hands fidgeting together. Somewhat like Ruby, yet much less unrefined. "Your choice though, don't wanna push you into things you're uncomfortably with..."

...

"...Jaune," she whispered, spaying stray locks from out of her peripheral, curling them atop her human ears. Eyes beading themselves into his from healthy forays of fully developed eyelashes. Their was a reddening to her cheeks still, but her words harbored a hidden clarity. "Are you...heh...asking me out on a date?"

He shrugged, standing up to full height, cracking a sparklingly ocean blue orb towards the tiny bunny girl watching him, seeing the intensive interest in that gaze. "That depends on whatever you think about it, Bun-Bun. Like I said earlier..." he scratched his cheek, lost in thought. "I really just enjoy your company. And would like to see the most fashionable beauty you have to offer."

She stared, he smiled, holding an ungloved palm out for her. Glancing briefly to the Team CFVY dorm room over her head. "It's late, and I'd much rather pester you when you're ready for my stupid interruptions at twelve in the morning, so...whatcha say? Wanna go downtown together? Watch a movie, get some clothes?"

She swallowed, collecting herself. Eyes glossed over in thought, intrigue and obligation warring to a bunnifed end. It ended several seconds later, with Velvet shyly scratching her floppy bunny ear again. "It doesn't have to be inherently romantic, right?"

Ah, she's a smart Easter cookie. He nodded, smile reassuring. "Not one bit, we're just two friends hoping to chill out for several hours, alone. Sans all the traffic and city life, ya know?"

The shy hesitation bubbled beneath the surface, but Velvet nodded slowly nonetheless. "Good...I think you're...fun to talk to-"

"I appreciate that-"

"Shush!" She yelped. Right after, she covered her yapper hole, embarrassed. Much like Rubes would've done. Muffled a tad, Velvet apologized. "I'm sorry! It's just-"

He put his gloved hand up, silencing her. "Don't be. I'm listening to you, because your input matters to me."

Silence, she's blushing again. "R-right. So, I...I suppose if it wouldn't hurt? Sure! I'd really..."

It's almost as if she's expecting him to interrupt, looking him over like that. "I'd really like to hang out with you more, but when I don't wear my silly carrot pajamas." She laughed, twirling some stray locks around.

"I like silly." He hummed, quietly honest. She inhaled. "Carrot pajamas included, they're nicely stylish too."

An exhale, as Velvet shook her flushed expression away, glancing back to her team dorm room. "Okay, Jaune...no more compliments right now, not until we go on our da-" she paused, "I mean, day out together. Just friends, none of...this, okay?"

"Arc's promise."

"Can y-you promise to be less serious too? And not stare directly into my eyes while saying such heavy things?"

"Nope."

"Ugh, fine..." she turned back, stealing her resolve, and sending him a friendly wave from a couple feet away. Already half-way to her dormitory home. "I'll have to tell everyone about this! Be prepared to look decent, okay? Coco would kill you otherwise!"

He smiled, waving an ungloved hand back. "Understood, Bun-Bun. Now do get some sleep, yes? Your Headmaster demands it."

Cheery laughter was his response, until he himself turned away, instantly losing the smile when her dorm door cracked open and subsequently closed. Conflicted on an almost spiritual level.

No, actually, it was a spiritual level, because personality is metaphysical somewhat. Chadness is too, which makes him wonder...

Was it the personality? The looks? The power? What made Jaune so influential? It's a morbid concept, especially when remembering Peach from earlier. How easy it was to acquire a casual lay about solely from his past accomplishments.

Definitely not normal, yet not unnatural, maybe? He didn't know.

Jaune sighed, wrapping his heritage cloak around him fully, wandering quietly down the dormitory corridors, a million things on the mind. Impossibilities the likes of Jebodiah's bullshittery included.

"Shit." He mumbled, halting his homeward trajectory. "How's he doing, anyways?"

...

...

...

Well, nothing told him anything, so Jaune shrugged, figuring It'd be to time find out on the way there. Surprise funerals weren't the most comforting idea, but...

Things changed, in a world of bloody evolution. It made him smile, grim-certainty on the expression's edges.

Even the body, and even the soul.


	19. Jauneisms

"Hello darkness, my old friend." He croaked. "I've come to talk with you again..."

The night was long, and it's still ever going: from his place atop the bedsheets, Jebodiah Brine-no, Jaune Arc has found life an eloquent cesspool of sadness and failure. All on him, the skeleton man claiming to have once been brooding flesh being searching watching over him. Hands dug tightly onto those same bedsheets, skinful face puckered in unhappiness, much like his own. Even though they're different now, some things never change.

Well, until they do. Like Jaune, whose conflicted gaze watched him deteriorate more and more, the skeleton man's bone structure fractured and sadly warped under the strain of existence. Soul energy changed to meet a new mold cannot accept the old ways it hath once escaped from. It's the only way to evolve: destroy the ineffective past and carve yourself a progressive future, its controlled chaos, measured cock and ball torture to eventually elongate the good for proper enjoyment.

That's why Jaune Arc is dying. Why he cannot stay here to schmooze in the sadness for much longer, agonizing over the video games he could've been playing instead of sitting the sickness away, but never really removing it. Potential happiness locked down by his own poor health and...uh, diet? He's not even a person, so what the hell can he say about food consumption?

D'Arc frowned at him, neck bulging in stress. Clothing all but gone, except for that damn pair of black boxers. Man bulge gloriously apparent for all of a skeletal audience to illy gawk at it. The flesh man's fleshy lover comfortably asleep on her bed, recently made lonesome, as she was cuddling the man several minutes prior. Before Jaune decided to take note of himself, and watch the failure deteriorate away.

Flesh met bone, Jaune Arc saw his boney hand encapsulated fully in D'Arc's grip. Pinpricks dilated at the contact, and in his breaking skeletal soul, he felt the solemn words that followed more so then heard them. "You're dying, Jebodiah. I've done something to aggravate the pain."

That's true, Jaune knew. He's always been a simple guy, trying to make due with the life he's been given, yet in the world around him-where the competent succeed, deserving or otherwise-didn't appreciate his lack of care. It's why he improved and manifested himself to himself. Becoming skeletal, a pudgy monstrosity to encourage development and harem acquirement.

It worked, and continues to work, until it stops sometime never. Harem powers wouldn't fuckoff until the story ended, or would've stopped with the show's production. Anime was gay like that, he'd know most of all, as a consumer of all things abstractly Valenized Mistrialian. Anime fueled his media addiction, so too the vidja games he fucked around with until coming to Beacon. Which he got back into after a short while, thanks to Pyrrha's sudden bullshittery money bag familial connections, or just her fame in said Mistral land he's culturally knowing about.

If he'd consider anime worthwhile culture, or related to Mistral in any meaningful way. But that's not that fucking point.

Point is, Jebodiah Brine, the true Jaune Arc-and boy whose life was utterly mediocre-has found himself in an interesting predicament: death, and the hard knocks fact of him creating a masculine motherfucker outta his own shitty self-deception.

Harem powers made manifest onto him, Jaune, Ozpin, society, and the faces of Science teachers apparently. Creamy goodness splashing the world with glorious dominance and sperm cells. Multiple. Times. He remembered.

This was fine.

...Okay no it wasn't, fuck, he's dying, and for all the panic at ending life so young, Jaune couldn't do shit but blearily look at the improved replica of himself through the pudgy inefficient skeletal eyes glued onto his remaining soul structure.

D'Arc couldn't understand him anymore, though he never really did, the disconnection they've conjured from demeshing has fucked up any semblance of connectivity once cherished, even though he promised to not be a dick and kinda cooperate. Twas all pointless, all going down the drain, down past Professor Peach's fleshy cocksucker lips and into her stomach acids.

Yeah, D'Arc told him about that. Never has he nutted so hard in an older woman, those lips sucked lifeblood better than the psychic vampires running Mantle politics. Faunus shills, the lot of them.

Jaune Arc looked at his continuation, and frowned. Coughing up extra splints of soul guts. Miserable, yet all the more incentive to speak facts and logic.

"Hey, Jaune?"

For conversations sake, he'll call the flesh phoney that, so they'd maybe still cooperate in these last moments. One last time, before the universe forces Jaune Arc to commit metaphysical neck rope and join the other concepts in The Heavens. Hopefully, Monty only knows what's out there, if there is even a Monty to know.

Nothing has made sense for him, and the only thing that did-becoming a harem boy, winning life-has been taken from him by himself. An inner enemy indeed.

D'Arc raised a brow. "Yeah man?"

He felt himself shudder out a lung less breath, dilated pinpricks meeting eyes that were once his. "You know me, right?"

...

...

...

A cough. D'Arc sighed. "I don't think I do anymore. You gave me a gauntlet, and now I'm sitting here looking at weird speck stuff become whatever the hell you once were."

"How's that make you feel?"

"Tired. Confused." D'Arc licked his lips, scratching at a stubbly jawline. "Pyrrha's grabbing at the place I just was, and I'm gonna clump everyone together tomorrow so I can get some council while on my hang out session with Velvet."

"Left unsaid the obvious likelihood of dating her."

"Yes, but that's not effective now, isn't it?"

"I don't fucking know, Jaune." He wheezed, slinking his boney digits across his shirted ribs. "Tell me all about your life as is, because I don't see what you see anymore. How's Velvet? What'll the others think about the date?"

Thoughtful pause, blue eyes glossed over. "Well, the girls I'm with now wouldn't mind, and would most likely welcome the bunny waifu with open arms. The others? Doesn't really matter, besides the boys, who don't mind either."

"So, you just want them to console you?"

"Yeah."

"Are you un-confident?"

"No, quite the opposite-"

"So what?" Jaune stressed. "Have you only got people around to invigorate your ego?"

D'Arc deadpanned, and Jaune winced. "It's a simple thing called having friends, buckaroo. You tend to use them for your benefit-and there's-whenever you can." He leaned forward, broodingly. "Haven't we gone over this? Aren't you and I with similar visions...?"

Jaune breathed. In and out. "...Look, have...have you noticed the trends going on here? Besides my-" he hacked, white blob material coming out his bucked teeth. "My fuggin impending demise, you're harnessing something Jaune Arc wouldn't be able to."

"That's a good thing-"

He held a bony digit up, glaringly. "Let me fucking finish, cunt." D'Arc groaned, but remained complaint. "You have become the thing I pretended I wanted you to be, and though we've had this conversation recently, it is apparent to me that you need one more reality check. Something that'll make me not hate the continuation of what I once was."

"...Wait, hold on." A frown. "What you just said, 'I once was', you're telling me that you actually-"

Jaune wheezed, feeling primly bitter at having to bicker with himself, fucks sake. "My name is Jaune Arc, it's short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it."

Quickly, the bitterness replaced itself with insecurity only a spineless ghost of incapable past could conjure. "Only, I don't know if that's the case, because I don't know shit about shit. I'm seventeen years old and I smuggled my way into Beacon, and cling onto a dying trope of knighthood for the sake of irrelevant identity."

His audience wasn't pleased with this turn of events, but Jaune didn't care, he's dying, the specks were already reaching towards the ceiling. "I developed an average teenage inferiority complex from it, and use anything I can to cope with my own incompetence."

"All around me, feminine forms and faces are capable-even sometimes masculine-in paramounts I've comparably never been. I'm a failure, and could only improve by submitting myself fully to these colorful idols born into success around me. All agency I have is from how likely I'm to cooperate with others, as the sole odd man out, without purpose or unique identity."

"Which I changed," D'Arc noted. "So what's your point?"

"My point is that I wanted to be successful in a way that compliments that lack of agency, because that's the truth of my soul: the only reason anyone cares about me, Jaune Arc, is because of what they can do with me."

More specks, they stuck through the ceiling. "I'm a template of pretty boy loser that the intresting sexy ones can fuck around with." Jaune coughed, the white soul guts sputtering out his jaw like blood. "No one cares about me, I'm a trope swept under the rug for creative people to warp to their will. My tears are weaponized and my balls are diluted."

Fuck, his time was coming, like a hoarde did the specks start to clump. Ready to take his place in the dusts of man from whence they all came. Jaune Arc didn't wanna die, he really didn't wanna die, and even now, his continuum didn't like that either, gasping in horror at the incredibly absent light. The past was dying in little painful increments, slowly but surely. Neither could do anything, and neither will.

Besides talk, that is. And Jaune sure hoped to do that. "That's why I wanted a Harem, dude. So I'd be relevant to the world and those around me, a template for interesting entertainment and liveliness. If women wanted me, then who cares if I have a personality or not? Who cares if I'm just a fool with an inability to cope with the world, I'd get laid and have the competent superhookers do everything for me. I'd have an empty cock and mindless stimuli clouding the brain-"

"But there's gotta be more than that!" D'Arc hissed, face grave, Jaune's last specks sparking up in those ocean eyes. The room was mumbling awake now, he could hear the confused groans. "Life isn't soley about sex and power, right?! I know my worth as a person isn't in the amount of women I fuck, or the lack of them I do. I know that now, and I think you do too!"

Jaune Arc looked at himself, feeling his torso crumble to The Heavens, so that It'd await the final end of them all, from ashes to dust, dust from ashes.

He smiled. "You've escaped the ranch, bub. I can't answer your prayers anymore, it's time you confronted malevolence on your own some, yeah? Games and girls and consumption could wait, you've got promises to fulfill for the both of us, and I'm afraid that's highly exclusive to you and you alone."

D'Arc didn't understand, he gazed and gaped, ignoring the sleepily concerned Pyrrha making her rounds to him, Ren and Nora staring at the glowing speckle from behind. "You're me! Or was, but couldn't we connect again? Just go back to my head, won't you be safe-"

"No, I will not, it's the reason I'm dying in the first place." Jaune Arc, Jebodiah Brine, the original Lord of the Waifu Gauntlet, gave one more skeletal grin to his host, his manifestor. "It's okay though, I'm not needed, I guess...video game proficiency isn't helpful for success with women-"

"There's more than that! I'm telling you!" Pyrrha was mumbling concernedly in the man's ear, holding on for loving life. "You know this, that's why you lied to me!"

He couldn't say yes or no to that, so Jaune gave the biggest grin he could, and muttered for an exit he's had for a long time coming. The Heavens demanding their archetype once again.

"Go build your boat business, Jaune. Go make as many lovers as possible, take over the memes of production and nationalizes the fucking process. I on the other hand?" He wheezed, finding his midsection nearly specked and deteriorated. "I'm out."

The man tried to grab for his remaining bones, but Pyrrha-and Ren, who pulled his leader back knowingly-claimed her lover's lips, muffling the protests.

He's boutta head out now, yet not before one more funny. One more Epic Gamer Moment. One more thing to ahaha about.

With diluted pinpricks and broken grin fading into the nothingness above, Jaune Arc spoke.

**"You've popped plenty, bub. I'll see you on the other side."**

"Where?!" Said D'Arc, bewildered and almost teary. "What fucking SIDE-"

Wasn't worth it, though, because Jaune Arc left Remnant then. Skeleton eyelids closed and speckles raises to greatness.

/-/

Ruby's had a great day today.

Classes weren't much of a slog thanks to constant friendship moments. Assignments were done usually by the time the block ended, also thanks to Weiss and the rest for helping her slog through annoyingly in-depth Grimm biology questions, as that required an actual given shit-fuck about why Nevermore beasts bare several layers of birdy feather coating.

Obviously, non-murder related Grimm information wasn't interesting to her. Neither should it be for any self-respecting huntress hopeful the next forever over. If there's anything worth covering in regards to Grimm anatomy stuff, then It'd be best done in the goddamn field like normal people do to kill evil bad things. Jaune said as much himself, and he's basically never wrong!

Especially fashion, like the Cowgirl hat she's still got! The studded bits over a black finish really completed the image of sexy loli magic she'd love to convey all the time. To Jaune, that is, as she's a loyal girl! Like Pyrrha!

That's another wonderful thought all on its own: the past few days, Pyrrha has done an amazingly dope one eighty to all the stuff she once did to rag on her. Weiss wasn't the only one to help, The Invincible Girl has a surprisingly kind heart when you're piping the same plumber! History classes were a breeze, chemistry a fair struggle, combat class an enjoyable hell. Well, only when her waifu buddy was beating her, which didn't happen much.

But she's happy anyways! Especially since Jaune called her over, asking about potential dating advice useful for socialin' Velvet up with. The virtual roomy invitation-at sleepy time hours, but fortunately Ruby wasn't all pajama'd up yet-alone got her healthily hyped, as that'd mean more supportive sisterhood, and not negative teammate enforcement. If they had any spine, Ruby would duel them personally one at a time, especially her sister! Wiess too, even if their Whiterose friendship powers might Cripple themselves during the conflict.

But no, they've personified the harem-less harem she wanted to share with everyone. Still suspicious of her when she wanders the halls at ten o'clock at night on a whim. Such feminine lazy-heads who cautiously eyeball great men like a particularly scary wolf-dog. Ruby just wanted positivity in commonality, y'know?

Ruby does! Jaune'll give this numbing super comfort, for both her and Pyrrha too!

Velvet most certainly included! She's an awesome mommy gf, Jaune would like her. Ruby does, remembering the several times she got to acquire comforts from the fluffy Bun-Bun, the soothing non-silence of ancient Faunus revolution patriotism making Ruby feel good funny-things. Which, hehehe, was compounded by Jaune when-

Ruby paused, then sighed. Slumping against the hallway wall for a moment.

She can't be so silly all the time, that's for sure. Would Jaune take her seriously if he knew the lewdly ditzy way she internally babbled about stuff?

On the comfy Jauney hand, he did call her his Pretty Cowgirl, so there's immature hope! There's a reason until now-that night after he became Deputy Headmaster-she's been his loli girl, a certain level of stupid-ness has always been apart of her. Here's to hoping that excuses any lack of Rubiline maturity.

Oof, she's seeing the sins now: the hugs, pajamas, squishy bits against manly bits, hair care, cuddly time under the sheets, the declarations of love, the fact she- barely remembered, it was intense-also unironically called her boyfriend daddy while losing her virginity to him was very embarrassing.

Vanity overtook her, so she attempted to self-hug herself those memories away. Yet deep below the cookie laden surface, Ruby knew the truth tutting beneath. She as that truth, since most notable moments of Beacon Academy consisted of her getting lovingly manhandled by her future hubby to be. Maturity is required to equally satisfy one's partner in a healthy relationship, Ruby doesn't have that.

At least, that's what she thinks. Though Jaune always says she's womanly to a T, loli doubts cut away rationality and fill her head with feelings. Loyalty at the top of it, all for jaune. All for loving her lover to a loving ever after.

Ruby sighed, pushing off the wall, thunking her Cowgirl hat down atop her scalp, covering tightly squinted silver eyes from the afternoon sun's lazy rays. Class ended several hours ago, her teammates took the weekday to do some notes and socialize. Mostly the latter, thanks to Yangmentization. Weiss didn't mind the blatant stalling of progress, though, because even she knew their current work was absolutely baloney. Unchallenging and hella simple. Well, for her, as Miss Queen Bee without the bees, or decent temperatures-

Anyways! Ruby patted her pudgy cheeks, breathing that Arcborne confidence onto herself, then she hopped that relative foot leap towards the opposite hallway end. Their room's thankful closeness helped her help herself, with personal conviction to stop mentally berating herself.

Ruby Rose needed to woman-man up! Be a pillar of support that Jaune could rely on just like any other big tiddie waifu in proximity!

Sure, she doesn't have big tiddies like her sister, or long hair that could be hella grabbable during sexy times, but Ruby was still a treasured loli! She'll use Jaune's secret fetishization of her disadvantaged body to her advantage, and become the greatest wifey woman Beacon's polygamic world has ever seen! And besides her inner turmoil, didn't her actual daddy have multiple wives? Y'know, entire teaming it? Doubly besides Qrow? Actually, maybe her daddy did-

...Eh, she winced.

Second thought, maybe she should stop conflating her bulky boyfriend and father. That just puts some very not okay imagery in her head, which kinda scares her. Not even the idea of sexy daddy Jaune, just-

Nope! No more sexy time thoughts! Jaune needed dating advice! All else was irrelevant, including the notion of not ignoring the glaring realization Ruby had not a single hint as to how dating should work, or why Jaune exclusively called her over for advice on it. He's confusing like that, but maybe this slip up was due to Velvet becoming another harem girl...?

Either way, Ruby would aid her beloved, and stop rambling to herself, very unwomanly! Or hell, unlady like! That's much better sounding, she'll be using that now.

Quietly she bounded across the hallway, lumping against the door. Firstly with squishy loli body, secondly by said flesh person's boney knuckles.

Three knocks. It didn't take long to open, revealing a neutrally-as usual-observant ninja boy in casual relaxation attire. Something very Mistral looking, but robed, Ruby had not a fuckin' clue. The only reason she recognized fine silky kimono bullshit is because Blake wore it constantly. This stuff looked less stuffy though, so that's good.

Ruby beamed, peeking in a bit, seeing Nora happily chilling out atop Ren's sheets. "Hey guys! Is Jaune here?"

"Mhm, he's right there." Ren pointed his thumb back, allowing her small stature to slink in past him, curiosity abundant.

Jaune was there, shirtless-haha yes, wait, haha no!-and somewhat clothed on the waist down. Pyrrha was upon him much like in Oobleck's class. Patting around for things and abnormalities that would've hopefully never harmed their lover, but still concerns worth attention. Ruby knew that feeling too, so she could only continue beaming at the touchy pair.

It took a moment, but Jaune noticed her, so too Pyrrha. "Hey, Rubes-" he flinched, as Pyrrha slapped his chest, muttering some incomprehensible gobbledygook into his peck, and…is that measuring tape? "We're, uh...just confirming some measurements. Coco wasn't available right now and Pyrrha wanted to check things for herself."

The woman hummed, distractedly rubbing around and wrapping the tape across biceps to waistlines. "He's not telling you about all the forgotten measurements." Once again, Jaune winced at the casual matternal dismissal. "Coco did them no less than a week ago, yet you'll find him incapable of the tiniest glance of remembrance. If I was a conspiratorial woman, I'd wonder where the distraction came from?"

Ruby liked the speaky-time, especially when the maternal tone came her way. She hopped on Juane's Bed Sheets, a soft giggle out her yapper. "Probably cuz of Bun-Bun." MIght be right too, she saw her boyfriend's eyes widen at the accurate judgery. "She's really comfy, and lyrically spiritual." She popped her lips. "Or was it spiritually lyrical?"

How does one define spiritual? Ruby couldn't say, only some barely understood snippets of mangled scripture came to mind. But the funny-looking frown on Jaune's face? She'd consider the uplifting feeling of feel-good emotions, in light of her boyfriend's semi-suffering, something pretty spiritual.

Jaune made to snipe back, but Pyrrha smacked his chest again, tutting disappointedly. "Ah-Ah. You can bully the cookie loli after I finish this up." He listened to that, and-though staring at the Rubes staring back-let himself relax under the women's manipulations.

Ruby grinned, orneriness flooding in, and flooding out to her face. Quietly, as Pyrrha busied herself with another bicep, while Ren and Nora casually lounged together, Ruby blew a raspberry. Silent, but deadly. Jaune saw, and he blew his own.

A couple minutes passed, and Pyrrha deftly let the Arc go, mulling over the measurements like an actual doting mother. Ruby guaranteed that whenever they become full-fledged adults with non-fledged immature children, their Invincible Girl would be the ultimate warrior turned homemaker. It made her kinda jealous, as Ruby still valued the idea of being that badass sugar cookie momma, but she'll have it taken with a side of sea salt.

Ruby'll get there, she's only two years behind, motherly instincts can always be cultivated! Just like her maturity, she'll find a way to be good! For her lover's sake, at least. "Pyrrha even enables you, eh?" Her cowgirl hat went up, and her jawline poured like an old Valen cartoon baddie she was forced by Yang to watch. "I get no piece in these parts of town, I tell you what-"

Accurately, far too much for Ruby's immediate comfort, Jaune grew intensely cheeky looking, grinning like tat. Next, the sudden weight of another being-a huge one, stone cold stiff-collapsing onto the sheets besides, her utterly devastated the immediate chillaxed-ness she felt. A squeaky squeal blurped out her mouth to prove it, not that Jaune would need to see it to know her spooked levels.

He cackled, draping an arm around her tummy, arms flexing veiny...ehehehe, veins. She calmed down instantly, content to laze about with her bulky weirdo without a shirt. Hopefully without pants sometimes soon, or-

She blushed, nervously clutching the arm close. "Eh? Jaune?"

Jaune stopped the funny face, mostly, looking more tenderized than anything. "Hey, sorry to call you over so late. I'd have originally had everyone just fart around. But uhm…" he patted the bed, heavily. "I'm a little...uncertain right now."

That makes two, Ruby noted. She snaked the hefty arm away, draping it across the bed sheets the stop over. Instead she took a closer look, running her hands along his jawline. Squinting hard, pushing away the stray guilt of not seeing abnormal stuff sooner.

Eyes. It's the way his didn't sparkle like usual, the fire within looked conflicted. Not overtly destructive of everything her lover ever stood for, Ruby doubly-and happily-noted. The earnest smile spoke it all, thus Ruby had to begin the revitalization process, a cure to unhappiness.

She planted her puffy lips onto his, then pulled back. Runny once grabby hands onto grizzly foundations for facial hair, almost equally unhinged as his super long blonde locks. "You look tired, and sad. Did something happen when I was gone? You guys can tell me…"

As the helpful subordinate Ren was, he spoke up from Nora's cuddle hold on him, factual timber sorta somber. "Have you heard of his gauntlet?"

Jaune frowned, yet didn't answer. Ruby brushed some more chin fuzz down. "Yeah, the one with the gems and stuff on them? That had something to do with women?" The men in the room started, she blinked, scratching her cheek. "Eh...that's all I really remember, harem hijinks and the like. Nothing I'm too worried about-"

Pyrrha finished muddling over things, putting the tape measure down and putter herself onto the bed sheets too. Properly regal, though, on Jaune's other side, perfectly transitioning into further dotting half-mindedly. "You shouldn't be, but Ruby?"

She stopped petting Jaune, staring curiously at the redhead glancing at her, while their manly charge simply gave up and leaned back, ocean eyes lost to the world, sans the ceiling. "Pyrrha?"

Expertly swift hands raked blonde locks in intervals, five digits hooked into the golden sea of hair strands without pause or hesitation. Pyrrha was worryingly good with her hands. "The gauntlet has a rather silly name, do you remember it?"

Jaune didn't say anything, not even bothering to open his eyes now, frowning himself to an unconsciously unhappy stupor. Ruby sighed. "It's got something to do, eh, women-"

"Correct, it's called 'The Waifu Gauntlet' according to an...apparition Jaune has conjured once before." Jaune rustled down below, hands fidgeting behind his head. Ruby reached a comforting hand across his midsection, and silently rejoiced when Pyrrha didn't comment on it. "You won't mind me being graphic?"

"Nope."

"Good: it's a armorment meant to exacerbate Jaune's masculinity and make him competent. By way of members of the feminine sex consuming sperm in some capacity."

She said all that with the most heterosexually straight face known to man, Ruby gaped, and nearly choked when Jaune didn't even deny anything. Simply frowning to himself under the tenderly pyrrhic tough assaughing the worries within. "So w-wait, every time he's…"

Pyrrha nodded.

"That did something to-...Eh…?"

She saw Ruby's bamboozlement, and put her non Arc touching hand up. "It gives him the woman's semblance, which is why you saw him throwing chairs at Ozpin during the schoolwide conflict. He has my semblance, and assumedly yours too."

"...Huh..." Jaune nearly looked unconscious, breathing getting wheezing oh heavy, yet despite the good coaxing, he frowned non the less. "So if he, y'know, gets Velvet involved-"

"Then he'd get her semblance too, yes." Pyrrha hummed, eyes distantly fondling their boyfriend's bod. "Isn't it lovely?"

Ruby bit her lip. "Seems too good to be true."

"The power?"

"Yeah...where'd that stuff come from?"

Nora chimed in, cheerfully relaxed. "The universe! Monty!"

"Directly? I'm partially doubtful." Pyrrha shrugged. "I'm not sure about you girls, but our lord and savior wouldn't make a prophet out of Jaune by process of women subjugation. At least not on this scale, or method…" The breathing evened out fully now, sleepy Jaune perfectly satiated. "I say it's a manifestation of himself, which the spirit said as much. His Aura was always wonderful, why not his semblance…?"

Ruby perked up, sinking into the bed slightly, and subsequently Jaune's rising midsection. Left unsaid she purposefully didn't remove herself afterwords. "Wait, I remember some stuff now! When we were sitting out in the hallway, Jaune and I eventually brought up his gauntlet thingy!"

"Oh, what did he say?"

"Ehhhmm…" she knocked her noggin. "I think it was about you actually…?"

Pyrrha blinked.

"Yeah, it was right before Forever Falls." The clarity was coming in now. "He was nervous, and somehow our rambling became talk on sex gauntlets. Also, the weird voice in his head that butted into our happy protein bar'd discussion near the end." Ruby nodded to the ninja boy several beds over. "Thanks for those by the way. You a real one."

Ren shrugged, but a wan smile said it all. Nora liked it too, gently 'oooh'ing at the chill broery. That's what Jaune would call it, right?

"...Ah," Pyrrha stopped fondling Jaune then, placing her measured hands into a thigh- full lap. "Well, I hope I'm not nearly as antagonist anymore, Ruby." She smiled, it was warm. "If anyone in this world deserves my unstable scorn, it's not you. My...personal tendencies to tribalize were enacted when Jaune finally found himself in my grasp, you see."

"No probs, P-money." Ruby flicked some stray locks back, brows furrowed. "Still kinda spooky that you're so fucked up, but I can roll with it."

The entire room stared. "Eh? What?!"

Nora giggled, Pyrrha frowned, Ren-once again, best friendo of them all-shrugged and spoke up. "You never really seemed to be the cursing type, it's different."

Ruby nodded, grinning familiarly wide. "Yeah, well...I learned a whole lot from Jaune, he's the best." She looked over to Pyrrha. "Anyways, what's the point of mentioning all this gauntlet mumbo jumbo?"

A moment of silence went by, as the redhead's weirdly vivid eyes practically scanned Ruby's entire existence. It's like motherhood was genetically installed into her by day one of puberty. "...Hmm, fair enough." Pyrrha adjusted her hands. "You see, Ruby…"

Pyrrha gestured to the bedsheets, straight faced. "The spirit became real after Jaune came inside you."

…

…

Blush. Madly blushing, uncomfortably uncontrollable blushing. "Eh?!-"

Pyrrha continued. "Yes, I know, the skeleton spirit told me so." The older girl's nonchalant hand waving nearly gave her a sputter rant. "Apparently, Jaune's relationship success has just recently steadily killed the spirit inside him who also created the gauntlet in the first place. Now, we can conclude, besides you being a good girl for our Headmaster-"

She squeaked, and muffled a louder one after Nora began laughing in the distance.

"That Jaune has been receiving personal council from this creature since the start. The day he was caught smoking marijuana by the institution and became unfairly prosecuted."

"So before then…" Ruby was confused in ways literally unfused. "He was just a regular guy with his Aura unlocked? Forever Falls, y'know...I remember him saying he wasn't at Beacon on merit." Pyrrha's eyes widened. "B-But, don't get me wrong, guys...I'm just wondering if this gauntlet stuff changed Jaune directly."

"Oh, there's no doubt about it." Pyrrha nodded. "The question is...the spirit, which quite literally disappeared exactly where you're laying." Ruby squeaked again, rolling over, and happily into Jaune's sleepy side. Cuddling his chest for comfort. "Did the death of the semblance's original perpetrator affect Jaune on more then surface level? An actual soulfully bound situation of unwellness, problematic in-"

"Like soul-aids?"

…

…

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha blinked, then showed an ear. "Can you please repeat that one for me, Ruby?"

"...Eh…" she flinched, seeing the room once again eyeing her curiously. "Not like actual sexually transmittable diseases. More inner turmoil that hurts the soul, that can't be fixed unless something the soul does fixes it…?"

Okay, so Ruby might've fucked up. At least her lover wasn't awake to hear her claim his soul had an equivalence to herpes floating about somewhere. Did souls even have shapes? Are souls even real? Is Aura even soul?

A pause. "No?-"

"No, Ruby." Pyrrha shook her head, rubbing a wrinkled forehead over. "If Jaune's soul had sexually transmitted illness, we would both be feeling it by now. Our class performances say otherwise, too."

Greatly appreciated was the fact that Nora and Ren remained quiet then, Ruby would've died from combined embarrassment otherwise. "So...I guess to stop digging myself into a sex-related hole-"

"Mmhmm."

"I'll, ehm…" she scratched the back of her scalp. "I'll ask what I'm supposed to be doing here now. Is that fine?"

Pyrrha thought hard on that, several dozen seconds, before she meet Ruby's gaze with complete seriousness. "Jaune was very distraught at the skeleton creature dying, and wanted to invite you over to converse before you head off to bed, pertaining to the whole dating debacle." She sighed. "I humored the haste, as Ren and Nora were equally concerned. Then that affectionate care became curiosity, after Jaune began pacing around in those black underpants worriedly, hoping to try and remember the measurements on his clothing."

"Underpants?" Ruby looked over, calmed down a fair bit. Playing with the sports shorts Jaune wore to cover the pleasant bulge underneath. "What's with the shorts then?"

"He growled to himself, raided his side table, pulled out those shorts, and asked me if it'd help give measurement ideas."

Ruby flinched, hissing her spit in. "Jeez, is he okay?-"

"The entire point, Ruby." Pyrrha face palmed, while she tried to collect the remaining dignity in her supple body. Her roaster stopped physically dealing with the mental illness a couple seconds later. "It's something I'm concerned about tomorrow, or the next days, or for Velvet. So let's make an Arc promise and send you back to your team, yes?"

"What, eh, kind?"

Pyrrha leaned in, draping over Jaune's other bare chested side, emerald orbs piercing pure smoldering momma bear magic into Ruby's dopey silvers. A hand was given. "For the sake of our lover, let's be incredibly supportive of him and the things he values. Together, despite our failings, or improper usage of sexual disease."

She looked at the hand, finding no immediate abnormalities or toxic substances. Not that Ruby suspected Pyrrha to be so cruel-okay, wait actually nevermind, it's entirely possible.

But! Ruby didn't suspect Pyrrha would kill her yet! So she took that hand without fanfare. "Deal! No more of that!"

Pyrrha smiled, and Ruby liked it, and also the budding warmth Jaune had as they toppled on top of him.

/-/

Lunch was great. He always liked lunch.

Chicken nuggies were always a welcome reprieve from the convenient stressors plaguing the Deputy Headmaster, including the often bothersome attention the school still gave him. Twice now he had to see Yang grumble-growl an eager selfie desiree away from their table-

Oh, like now. A sophomore guy was squaring on up, grinning semi big.

"Hey!" He said, trying to lean himself onto the table, over Yang, and Blake. Neither looking all too pleased with the unregistered touch. "I'm wondering if you'd take a pic with me, sir."

Amused, Jaune forked another nuggie. Pyrrha's old nuggie, to be exact, as she practically dumped her extras onto his plate a couple minutes ago. Speaking of her, she's currently frowning at the additional intruder, only somewhat less annoyed then the bumble bee trio.

Figuring it's best to be civil, Jaune looked around, finding most-sans a clueless Ruby, a happy Nora, and patient Ren-unwillingly to accommodate the social intruder. Despite that, he humored it. "Tell me something interesting first, then I'll bite."

The sophomore paused, not registering the budding fury in Yang's eyes, then spoke. "I can do forkknife dances very well-"

Nearly enraged now, Yang slammed her hands down, pumping up her chicken nuggies and glaring at the blasphemer decidedly cross. "I can too, motherfucker! Now go fuck yourself and not my goddamn lunch table!"

Hisses and squawks from barely human or Faunus flesh people, all centered to the poor dude's way. Seeing the poor odds, the sophomore guy gave Jaune a nervous look. "S-sir?"

Jaune shrugged. "I'll find you later, man. Go before they eat you."

"Right!" The guy said, then promptly fucked off, much to the jubilation of a table majority. Collectively, grumbles of satisfaction went around, the natural order quickly returned to its consistent prominence. Interruptions never 'av been so unwelcome, yikes.

Sighing, Jaune decided to ignore the hardly controlled unstableness of his friend's mental states, and chow down on some more nuggers to physically chuck away the daily stresses.

The Brine's death still bothered him, he didn't know why. Or, he had a vague idea about why he's upset an aspect once merged completely with him-originating from him-wasn't going to exist in the future, ever. But admitting it felt like incredible self-sabotage. Literally.

He's alone, now. No more skele man telling him to respect women, the boney finger of reluctant truth whispering progressive facts and logic inside his earlobe. Nothing to oooga booga the pain into a symphony of silence and eventually continuation of waifu collection.

Its morbid, very morbid. If he sat down long enough thinking about it, Jaune would find himself slowly drifting off into a negative mindset of pain and suffering. Slowly, moderately annoying not-feel good things, nothing unbearable but…

Fuck, he's big baby. Jaune puffed his cheeks out, forking that next bite of nuggers into a waiting-

A gremlin who just so happened to look human enough to not report to proper authorities, aka Miss Ruby Rose, was sneaking her grubby hands towards his nugger plate. Malnourished digits feenin for some breaded goodness without consent. Nobody saw this, not even Weiss, who was busy with yapping an equally distracted Yangermanagedment about disrespectful fuckbois.

"Hey!" He half-heartedly grumbled, but it was too late, Ruby hinged her greedy paws onto a lonesome nuggeroni, shoving it past her chubby cheeks like the yucky cowgirl squirrel she was. He hoped her hat got nugget crumbs on it, goddamn brat. "That's my nourishment-"

Shes chewing in it, beady silver orbs never leaving his own. Oddly, the intenseness of her ornery chewing didn't bother him per say, it gave him a feeling of challange. Every crummy munch and lack of eye blinking was just-

Yeah, fuck it, he moved. Only an inch, as though Jaune wanted to hope directly onto her and begin the pain-bringing. But he didn't, only lurching his upper body forward an inch.

It worked, she squeaked, then pouted.

"Wrode!" She whined, hardly understandable with a mouth full of his tired goodness.

He leaned over a bit more now, ignoring the curious gazes from the rest of the table. "Square up. You won't."

She wouldn't, that's why she choked on his nuggies, perfectly unable to stop his continued assault. With powerfully quick hands, Jaune stole some crusty goodness from her tray, and a stray piece of green beans too, for what it's worth. He shoved that shit in his mouth without haste.

Ruby watched in horror, residual nuggets making her desperate display-of leaning on him and periodically groaning in despair-all the more pathetic. "Muuuuannnnne!"

He chewed that shit nice and slow, letting her see the nuggets squelching up his mouth's tiny cracks in between teeth. All that gooey stuff he'd honestly gurl at if he saw it long enough, Ruby held firm though. She merely hacked a bit, hunched over and groaning to herself about yucky-ness

Weiss noticed, and interestingly enough, was amused. Raising a brow and cutting up some more nugget pieces. "You know, I really should have suspected this."

Yang-who took a moment to recuperate with the fact Weiss so nonchalantly switched conversation from shitty men to Ruby whining in the misery of lost nuggers-gave the heiress a firm look. "Ruby has always been a food hog, since the foreskin day." Yang did a double take. "Hey, speaking of the the past…"

While Jaune puffed his closed mouth out tight, smugness a blanket Ruby couldn't take join in, Yang glanced over to Blake, who tired her best to mind her own business.

"Hey, kitty-cat?"

Said cat Faunus looked over tiredly, barely touching her chicken nuggies. A shame, Jaune would food challenge the shit out of them, even with Ruby beating on his chest like she's doing. Wait…

Yang grinned. "I'm not gonna vibe check you, don't worry. But remember the time at breakfast where those Jaune ate shit tons of consumption item?"

"...Is that even a word…?-"

"It is now!" Yang cheered, looking a lot more lively than before, as if Jaune's institutional empowerment didn't give her anxiety. The girl wrapped an arm around her partner, who simply whined a sad groan. "Or a thing, you decide."

Ruby herself came to a decision, stopping her quiet crybaby antics whilst the Jaune and Pyrrha's collective disapproval remained. Mostly Pyrrha's, as she's the momma of the harem. Speaking of harem…

Jaune spoke up, then burped-to Nora's thunderous excitement down the land-out the demons in his stomach. The table had their eyes on him now, at least. So instead of using the potentially embarrassing moment to express his thoughts and feelings like a baby-man, he curbed any remaining enthusiasm inside him post-Jebediah and

expressed earnestness. And nothing but,

"Hey, I've not mentioned it before," Jaune beat his chest, extra foodstuffs and nuggers having a fun time going down. "But I'm going on a date with Velvet soon, and I'd like y'all to know in the meantime before she and I...uh…" he glanced at Ruby, who still clung to him from her chair. He pushed her off by the hatted forehead, ignoring the unhappy loli sounds that followed. "Become close, among other things. Where's she at right now?"

Yang, looking moderately unpleased with the reminder that yes, Ruby was spending her time on the other side of the table, huffed. Flicking her hair back properly sassy-like, still showing somewhat reluctance to completely accept their foreskin lord's antics.

Oh, fuck. Jebodiah would've said something funny there. Maybe about seduction or respecting women? Something worthwhile, and oddly comforting, in a weirdly 'wow, thanks inner skele man' type of way. A cold hearted anvil shot itself all the way to his stomach's bottom, even whilst in good company.

"She's over there, actually." Yang sighed, almost amused. "With the foreskin boys."

"Huh…?" He looked over the table, who looked over yonder too. They all looked equally humored by the sight, so he joined them.

Velvet certainly was, and looked to be treated fairly well. The cesspool of man meat wasn't an unpleasant sight all things considered, just fuckin' dumb: Jaune didn't know what else to call it, the sight of Russel and Dove having the most intense arm wrestling fight he'd ever witnessed, while Sky talked something vaguely sophisticated like with Neptune, all doubly while Sun and Cardin still looked to be debating. Something about dust emissions or whatever, he could hear the yelling.

And yet. In the center of it, Bun-Bun laughed, chattering here and there with the boys, not caring about the silly ranting going on around her, just enjoying the moment.

It made his pee-pee kinda hard, so he held Ruby's limp hand, and whispered it to her. She squeaked, but had nothing of further input to speak.

"...Well," Blake spoke, tiredly thumbing the bulky remains of her nuggers, bow-which, he doesn't know why is still on her head-twitching here and there. "She's living the tomboy dream, isn't she? All the boys coming' to her yard…"

Weiss looked over, just finishing up another nugger bite, puffing her napkin across her cheeks and humming imperiously. "Very unrefined, I'd say. But not behavior whole uncouth or in meaningful, I actually would love attention on some scale as such."

They all looked her over then, Yang especially, who leaned in suspiciously.

Weiss paused, hissing at the personal slip up. "And no! That doesn't mean I want to join the foreskin boys and their leader on random misadventures."

Ren twirled a fork about, his expression calmly judging. Or judging calmly? "We weren't talking about foreskin leaders-"

"You know what? Shush!" Weiss forked another nugger mesh onto her fork, squawking at them unitarily. "I'm a person too! Wealth doesn't mean I can't find flaws in myself or others! Or not have earnest feelings in things! I am not always unfairly Ice Cold-"

Suddenly, Yang slammed her head forehead first into the table. Groaning miserably. "Goddammit, she's internalized oppression and now'll be another waifu sacrifice."

Jaune blinked, then glanced at Weiss, who sputtered in bafflement. Blake herself was too busy smugly-and condescendingly-rubbing soothing circles into Yang's hunched over back. "I don't think I've oppressed her, and matter of fact? I think she deserves free expression, just like everyone else."

That got him some looks, especially Weiss herself, who looked back with furrowed brows. Yang groaned, Blake sighed, and Pyrrha-who's been thoughtfully rubbing his tendie stuffed tummy the last two minutes-spoke up. "What do you mean by that, Jaune?"

For knowingly added affect, Jaune gazed the heiress right in the icy blue eyes while announcing his personal truth-to-power, or whatever the proper terminology for factual speech is. "I mean that, uhm...I guessed I haven't openly apologized to Weiss for being, uhm, partially a dick." They blinked, Weiss flushed. "The forehead flicking in particular, I don't plan to beat women, only verbally debate them."

Weiss was an emotional cauldron of unknowingness, and she grabbed her probably aching head, squawking out a groan much similar to Yang's current misery. "I just...good lord Arc, you're a character and a half."

Jaune shrugged, seeing Ruby absentmindedly munching on the nuggers he didn't steal from her, slowly. She still didn't stop him from holding her hand, and even gave some 'nnnf' into returning the tight hold's favor. He kinda wished she didn't, though. He could almost taste the nugget crumbs piling up between their oily hands, yucky.

"You disrespected my cat companion, who was respecting me by listening. Ya know, eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth?"

Blake paused then, ears under her bow twerking up. "Wait, cat 'companion'? You…"

"Yeah," Jaune scratched his head, feeling like it was obvious. "You're all my buddies and friends and comrades, who've for some reason or another listened to the crazy shit I've had to say." He cleared his throat, grinning nice and big. "Which includes you, Blake, thanks for helping out at the debates, you were a wonderful help."

The Cat Faunus paused, then hissed to herself, muttering something vaguely sounding like a 'you're welcome' from a blush-cheeked face. Weiss glanced horrifyingly at her teammate, a conflicted shimmer in those icey eyes, while Yang merely groaned some more. "It's spreading...the schmoozer fishermen's n' shit…"

Jaune took a moment to admire the scene, letting go of Ruby's hand and rubbing his dirty meat digits together. The relative high point of their conversation has been reached, with Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha surprisingly quiet throughout the whole affair. He liked the civility, and spoke up.

"Well, y'all enjoy the rest of lunch." He stood from his seat, seeing Ruby whine confusedly, expressing the looks on the bulk of the girls at the tables' faces. Sans Ren and Nora, who looked nicely collected. "I've got a few foreskin things to take care of."

That he did, glancing over at the table, which had fucktons of the acquired bread he so doth desire. Ruby noticed his attention shifted over there, and stood up too.

Their eyes met. A sparkle in hers, and potentially his too, The Brine's plight mostly forgotten. Instead, these two lovers came to an immediate conclusion.

With all seriousness he could muster, he jaggedly pointed to their goal. "Last one there gets kinky sex spanked-"

Ruby didn't even bother to register the rest, blurring off towards the group at destabilizing speeds. Luckily, he knew something similar would occur, so-ignoring the quieted down tables around them, and troubled screaming-Jaune activated his own speedy semblance bullshit. Blurring into a cloud of probably blue and white.

It felt like what'd he expected overdosing on adderall felt like, only his balls barely jostled and his bodily control was dictated by the speed of his being. Which, all things considered, as he literally fuckall slid under tables for a shortcut, ignoring all semblance-haha funny-of order and simply rushing towards the bread.

Covered in bruised and random food clutter, Jaune felt himself slam face first into Russel's chair leg, sending both him and the now cackling foreskin boy into an uncomfortable heap on the ground. The loud bang of impact practically silenced all conversation in a hundred foot radius. Glynda was surely able to know what's going on by now, and yet he didn't care.

Jaune saw Ruby-who expertly made sure not to bowl into a table at high speeds-come for him. Literally, she wasn't going anywhere else but his general direction-

"ACK." He wheezed, feeling hard hitting soft loli body catapult him a few inches across the floor, dinging his head against the scuffed chair, and even more scuffed Russel still highly amused on the floor. Which, honestly, could be said for the rest of his Foreskin boys, who crowded around. Hyping themselves up, Velvet yet to be conveniently seen among them.

Ruby didn't bother to adjust herself, or even move, simply body pillowing the shit outta him and running a probing digit across his suited chest. Expressive silver eyes half-lidded. "Fuckin' dingus, you're gonna have to punish me now...hehehe." She bit her lip, something downstairs felt tight. The post-nugget consumption oddly not helping. "Be a good daddy then, okay? I need a good daddy to brighten my stars~"

Jaune wheezed again, and wheezed harder when Sun began hollering above him, doing some goddamn traditional monkey Faunus dougie-dance, hands periodically clapping above his head. The sounds of excited Foreskin boys hogging up the cafeteria's capacity, he could practically feel a Goodbitch's budding mental breakdown in the distance.

Sun brought a clapping hand to his face, rubbing it nicely fuckboi like. "Ah-ha-ha. Fuuuck, how's it be boss?-"

Annoyed. Jaune growled, taking a hand that wasn't cuddling the loli fetishist to Sun's ankles, swinging at the joints aggressively. He dodged it, though the broad grin on the monkey bastard's face looked hinted with nervousness. As it should, the inner stink of the boy's soul made Jaune think of Jebodiah again, and he didn't like the uproarious joy the other foreskin boys expressed either.

Jaune gently pried Ruby off of him, staggering to his feet with primal fervor, cloak cascading around him like a shadowed wave. Sun definitely looked nervous now.

On his feet, Jaune looked the boys over. Seeing them calm down one by under his gaze. Besides Cardin, who smugly sat back near an uncertain Velvet. Yeah, he's got some things needing said.

He pointed a finger up, cheeks puffed out, head shaking. "Y'all are clowns."

They looked at each other, guilty expressions uncertain of what to do, Sun seemed absolutely horrified and ready to apologize. Ruby un-crumbled herself from the floor, quietly side by side with him as he addressed his boys. Idly, he felt a grin try to prematurely bloom on his face.

"...But…" Jaune saw them shift immediately, hope instantly reignited with the optimism in those words, a small grin breaking through the previous disappointment. "I'm the fucking king of clowns, then. Because y'all can't just start the lunch party without me! C'mon now!"

Sun blinked, then cackling, nearly tripling over the highly satisfied Russel vibing on the floor. He lead Jaune by the cloaked shoulder, grinning ear to ear, and monkey tail's end bouncing in place. "Yeah man, this way, way…"

Immediately, Jaune felt the collective joy of his boys. Like clockwork, they continued their bickering, now with him included. Sky tapped his shoulder, the one with Sun hanging off of, and not the shoulder Ruby vainly was trying to latch onto in their seats. "So I was thinking, Jaune…"

Ruby poured annoyedly at the still present Sun, who himself was staring at the smug Cardin on the other table side. Soon after, she rejoiced quietly in the monkey man sauntering off, and back towards the debate he surely was having. "Should we invest in particular fish species? Maybe spread awareness of ones nearly going extinct? Philanthropy and the like-"

Jaune gently kissed Ruby's little forehead in, and placed her rump completely on the lunch table seat. She didn't like the inability to literally live off him, but the tolerance for manhandling was there anyways. He looked to his subordinate, and smiled. "I think it'll come in time, the more money we invest and collect, the better."

Russel hollered am affirmative from the floor. Well, from the floor directly under Jaune's feet, as he rolled over to it. Jaune saw the madlad wave excitably from down below, and shook his head, focusing instead on the hectic boys around. Loosing his nugger appetite, for now.

Or hectic girls, as Ruby looked somewhat comfortable. She smiled at random stuff going on, and even ran her yapper at some quips Neptune chimed in after Sky continued his environment curiosities further. Surprisingly unsatisfied with Jaune's simple answer-

Ah, Velvet was here. He felt himself tighten up, seeing the shy smile on the girl's face, her hands held in front from her standing position by the seat opposite of Ruby's. His Cowgirl loli noticed pretty soon, and perked up at the girl.

"Hey!" She leaned over, friendly grin plastered on her face, definitely copying him. "Didja have fun today?"

Velvet nodded, folding some stray locks behind her non-Faunus ears, growing less reserved and hand holdy in Ruby's company. She looked towards him first though, smile becoming more expressively positive. "May I sit here?"

Her only response was a deft hand-pat of lunch seat. She laughed lightly, plopping herself down on Jaune's other side, hands thoughtfully holding onto each other atop the scattered crumb laden lunch table surface. She looked happy, earnest joy in those chocolate orbs making Jaune himself want to do more then dumbly stare.

He did that still, though. And Velvet blushed, embarrassed, looking away. "...Good grief, Jaune. I'm just sitting here, you don't need to observe my heart and soul…"

Ruby 'oooh'd knowingly, patting the table to exemplify her words. "Right?! He's super doopey, no idea how he grew so bulky, I mean really-"

Jaune rolled his eyes, putting a shushing finger to Ruby's lips, offering Velvet an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Bun-Bun." He's going for it, why not? "It's just...well, you know how they say beauty is in the eye of the beholder?"

Ruby and Russel seemed to share knowing hiss, that Velvet sorely lacked. The bunny girl frowned, but out of confusion if anything. "Yes…?"

Jaune nodded to himself, cracking a little grin, and meeting those interested chocolate eyes. "I might just be a bad beholder...but I think the beauties all on you, Bun-Bun."

Idly, he noticed a resounding hype come over the boys, even Cardin and Sun, who stopped their bickering and began watching the flirt take effect. And that it did. Ruby 'aww'd happily, Russel was patting Jaune's ankle appreciatively, Velvet?

She blushed hard, so much, that she had to pull her bunny ears over her eyes, muttering disbelief and quickly thump herself to Ruby's side. Jaune watched Ruby latch onto her midsection, whispering unintelligible words of comfort to the once motherly figure made blushing teen. At least, for Ruby.

Jaune viewed Velvet all the same: shyly friendly, caring in companionship, and funny in...well, most stuff included. Like long walks around Beacon's dormitories, or when the guy she's hanging out with just calls her beautiful. Either way, the boys knew what's up, hollering their pride in the foreskin king.

Velvet's little Ruby muffled ramblings came in here and there, he saw her ears be let go, and the earnestly embarrassed expression she sent a humming Ruby's way. "I told you all...he's very provocative…"

Ruby shushed her, squeezing the girl's sides tight, happy smile on her face. "You'll get used to it soon enough, ish. On the bright side, I can sing you those songs you sang me, that'll ease the courting process!"

"Oh, Ruby…" Velvet patted the loli's cowgirl hatted head, a sorta sisterly fondness in those eyes. "I'm fine, you being able to baby me for a change is far too embarrassing, and wait…" she gasped, growing red again. "Courting process?! No! That's not what we're doing!-"

Cheekily, Ruby looked up from her hat's brim. "Oh yeah, whatcha calling your rendezvous then?"

"A...meeting between friends?"

Ruby grinned, Velvet groaned, Jaune wondered about the meaning of life so far, if he's able to see women casually debate his potential courtship like it was an undamaging potentiality. Velvet looked absolutely fuckall on board with the idea, judging by the reluctant look she was giving. "No, silly! You're so doing something extra!"

Velvet regained some wit, puffing her cheeks up and grabbing Ruby by the shoulders, much to the loli's innate shock. They got real close, and Velvet puffed her cheeks out at the bamboozled minor. "You're blowing this out of proportion, me and Jaune are simply regular teenagers-"

"With regularly normal knees too, eh?" Ruby added, wiggling her brow.

"That's...not-" Velvet rolled her eyes, shaking Ruby again. "We're just normal teenagers hoping to grow some normal friendship in the company of one another, not planning to immediately tie the knot on day one, these things take time…"

She looked up from her cowgirl bounty, meeting Jaune's quiet gaze, gulping away the hesitation. "Right, Jaune?"

He blinked, seeing the boys in the back looking at the affair intensively. Sun and Neptune had his thumbs up, Cardin raised a bemused brow, Sky and Dove looked oddly contemplative, and Russel? He's hanging off his chair, beady crackhead eyes begging for a sick quip

Well, he'd oblige. Jaune leaned onto the table a bit, gloved hand hoisting him up by the jawline, casual smile on his lips. "I'm hoping to friendship you, Mhm. Like an inverse 'kill em with kindness' sorta thing. I call it 'court them with friendship.'"

The boys hollered, Ruby snorted, Velvet groaned. Bunny ears were pulled down in second hand embarrassment, yet a reluctant smile couldn't hide itself in her face. "Heh, we'll just have to see, won't we…?"

Ruby patted her hunched back, and Jaune smiled too. Gently thumbing away the Russel cackling near his midsection, feeling very amused at the bodily ragdoll affect thus.

"Yeah. Guess so."

The jokes were dumb, but his delivery and confidence-and form honestly-were the big garaunteers of successes, Jaune's realizing. Perhaps Jebodiah was wrong about the anger and dissatisfaction?

He didn't know. Things hardly make sense.

Either way, he's in good company. The girls clutched and gossiped to one another, and the boys hollered their joy. Also, Gylnda was in the distant, but that, as she knew deep down-that glare said it all-nothing could be done about it. Jaune glanced her way, and smiled.

He's the Foreskin Lord in these parts, much higher power level then measly a dominatrix. With or without skeleton man in his head, yeah.

/-/

This was it, Jaune breathed out.

The days have gone by, and the weekend was upon them. Another cool down period, which will then go back to consisting solely of gruelinging dull schoolwork, as such the cycle repeats. His friends and lovers might have an easy time being academically competent, but Jaune for one wasn't favorable in anything related to it as such.

It's why he hyped himself up for today. Where he got to suit up and stand outside Velvet's team dorm room to prove himself an accountable person and potential friendship buddy to the shy Bun-Bun. The white suit already felt chafed at the tips, as loose nerve were testing the waters for release.

Yeah, he's still wearing his huntsman outfit. Jaune wasn't a picky person, and all things considered, he's a massive clown emoji for thinking that the outfit didn't look well enough on its own. He just hopes Velvet isn't disappointed by his laziness. But then again, he couldn't be considered lazy for showing up on time, or of good time, right?

Jaune sighed, then gently laid his knuckles on the door, frowning down at his cleanly shiny dress shoes, and their gold outline soles. Thinking about the smiles and nervous acceptance his flirty behavior has gotten as of late, how it's just so...he didn't know, again. Was he taking things too fast? Was he simply loose air that looked somewhat malleable when the boys encouraged him in? He did say they'd take things slow…

The nerves weren't going away, so Jaune took initiative and knocked.

Commotion behind the door wasn't as hectic, neither the sound of someone jangling the door knob around. He'd already assume someone much more rational was messing with things, or at least patient when answering the world later into the day. In a quiet unlatching motion, Jaune saw the door open from the inside. Completely.

It was Fox, he looked plaintively back at the Arc, nothing particularly negative within that gaze, but Jaune couldn't say much else. They meet eye to eye, and Jaune spoke up.

"Hey, is Velvet available?" He adjusted his cloak, wrapping it around him tighter. "I don't know if she told you, but…"

Fox blinked his blinded eyes, then shrugged, letting him through the doorway, and into their humble abode. Jaune himself did a double take, then shook his head, making a slow beeline for their makeshift living room.

Besides the average school issued beds, There's a whole setup practically hand made here: a moderately decent looking holoscreen tv sat in between the four beds, and in the back-by the windowsill-a dinky looking couch stacked against wall. It wasn't the most neat looking furnishing, but fuck if it wasn't comfy to plop down on. Jaune rememberers doing that last time he came fully by,

Groaning, Jaune bum rushed the couch, sinking into the low budget surface like the glorious covering it truly was. He sighed, running his hands across the empty space to his right, and gently gripping the leathery arm rest on his left. In a seat a bare few feet away from the windowsill, enabling him to really take a look at things. Like he's always done.

From the side, Jaune saw Yatushi meditatively criss crossed towards said window sill, eyes shut contemplatively tight for one reason or another. He thought the guy looked really badass when doing so, but then again, maybes it's just the man's sizes making any action seem really cool? Jaune's never seen the man do anything particularly risky, just depends.

He stared at the man, hearing some faint bickering coming on and off from the bathroom. A quick glance at his scroll told him quite a bit:

Hey! I'm almost done don't worry

Kinda rushed, and that went in tandem with the light yelping heard on the other door's side. The boys hanging out around him didn't seem to mind, neither really reflect on the abnormal comeuppance in any degree. Jaune was curious on that, so he pointedly coughed Yat's way. Fox busying himself with a rubber ball atop his bedsheets.

"Hey?"

The bulky man didn't move, merely humming acknowledgment, it oddly comforted Jaune.

He sighed. "How's evening been? I'm hoping that my...sitatuion isn't aggravating stuff more than necessary."

The man's patient eyes opened, and he looked Fox's way, who-as he's blind-didn't really react back, just continuing to juggle the ball in place. "I'm unbothered, and don't think any personal grievance with you would be founded in rational discourse, or for it. Velvet has taken a...what shall we call it...?"

"Uhm..." Jaune licked his lips, trying to sink in a bit more. "How about 'proclivity to friendship?'"

Yats stared, Fox dropped his ball and rushed to retrieve it. "That's all, then?"

Gentle whining was heard, the bathroom door knob being manipulated much the same as anything else. His companion soon to be released.

Jaune had no major worries, on second thought, so he shrugged at Yats. Who shrugged back, seemingly a bro in his own right. "All I can get, really. If that's not disrespectful and nonsensical."

"Fair point." The jangling got worse, the door opened.

Yats hummed thoughtfully. "Be careful then, our team is rather-"

With a resounding thumb, bathroom door met wall, and out came a haggard fashionista. Broad grin stroking her facial features and most likely an aspect of an equally pleasured ego. She caught Jaune's chilled out form immediately, lowering her sunglasses down like the total mean girl she was on the inside. "Ah, good! Our friendship boy has arrived!"

From the back, Velvet's voice whined unhappily. "I don't like how you said that!"

Shushing her teammate, Coco waltzed back into the bathroom, coming back out after several bickering seconds. Not bothering to even register her other teammates presence, instead coming all the way to the couch. Without anything other then that sickly confident smirk remaining to warn him, Jaune felt the fashionable terrorist booty bounce herself atop the couch too, legs aggravatingly crossed over his.

He stared, she kept smirking. "Yes, Coco?"

She shifted, he didn't the motion. Or the designer shoes nearing his unchubbed wiener. "I'm just keeping you occupied, testing some things here and there..." she shifted again, and Jaune felt a disturbance in the Aura. "Boys don't often come by to solelyfriendship a prettty damsel, something more usually takes place, and I'd like to know if you'd do so..."

The shoes shifted again, and Jaune's irrational mind quite liked the stimulus, but quickly did he squash that hormonal idea down. Jaune's gotta keep composure, especially when his skele bro's last message was the only spiritual comfort he had left. His gloved hand manhandled the foot away, a raised brow addressed the sexual provocateur. "I'm a man of principles, Coco. And besides..."

He looked around, seeing the rest of the Team CFVY boys farting about, and actually...doing so together, watching the latest news feed from VNN, one about the two terrorist suspects charged with attempted murder at Tuskon's Book Trade, huh. Jaune squinted at the oddity, and remembered the plan he'd cooked up with Oobleck just recently, feeling a cauldron of uncertainty washing itself down below. "Aren't there lots of manly people around? I'm not unique..."

A pause, then uproarious laughter, Coco's legs also kicked out, and at him. She gave no fucks, and fluttered her bangs like so. "Oh, honey, those fine gentlemen over there don't have much interest in Velvet." She snickered, her beret flipped up a bit. "We're just a big comfy family, nothing innately tender otherwise!"

"I'm..." he saw Yats look at him, seeing also the nonconfrontarional shrug sent his way. It boggled the mind. "Yeah, okay, sure." He still pushed the feetsies away, ignoring the spandex blackness of the shoes and tight fitting leggings, not planning to deal with beatific thotties right now. "That's all cool and good, but where's the star of this show?"

Coco collected herself, raising a brow into dark brown bangs. "On her way? How charming of you."

He wanted to argue in that, but a prenscne made herself known, and enrapturing.

Velvet shyly slinked out the bathroom, wearing a long flowing summer dress, a pale dusky brown, befitting her lengthy locked hair. Some light, uh, what Jaune would say mascara painting her eyes an outside layer of blackish red, giving her a pretty exotic look all things considered. She stepped out, and over to Coco and him.

Apparently him in particular, as she stood nervously still before his couch seat, hands holding one another, shy smile tinged with friendliness, bunny ears drooped with equal nerviness. "Hey, Jaune...are you ready?" She fluttered her hefty eyelashes, dainty hand brushing some stray summer-long locks behind her non Bun-Bun ear. "Sorry it took so long, though. Coco over there wasn't satisfied with me just wearing a dress without some makeup."

Coco nodded, giving her teammate an overtly exaggerated thumbs up and a almost dad-like wink. Velvet flushed her embarrassment, and Jaune took a moment to realize he'd have no fucking clue what dad behavior even looked like-

"You're welcome, Bun-Bun!" She shifted away from him completely, leaving an open palm to his direction, waving Velvet in. "Now claim your prize this evening, our esteemed Deputy Headmaster currently vacating our scuffed couch..."

Velvet meet his eyes, and she gulped. He saw her hands hold each other just a little bit tighter. "H-Hey, Jaune."

Silently-getting an approving stare from Coco, while not even seeing a lick of concern coming from the boys by the tv-Jaune stood up, only somewhat intentionally towering over the nicely dressed Bun-Bun, taking her breath away.

Also silently did they stand there, until Jaune happily spoke up, deciding to ponder out loud to the silly rabbit. "Hey, don't be nervous Bun-Bun, you've seen this outfit before. If anything, it'd show me as a lazy guy for wearing it again!"

"...Heh, that's..." Velvet shook her head, meeting his body chest level, not quite the eyes yet. "I'm sorry, it's just so crazy that we're actually just hanging out together, with you all Headmastered up, and me all dressed up, and the fact that I'm comptlely awake and understanding that you want to be friends with me."

"Do you think that's unique?"

She paused, looking up at him in her thoughtfulness, forgetting shy expression when expressing her smarts, Jaune liked it. "I think it's really personalized and caring, which is new for me, as it's usually only these three that care for me all that much." Said trio sounded a casual hurrah at that, much to the bunny girl's find annoyance. "But with your friends and followers? I think I feel much more interconnected then usual, and so too my teammates. So I guess..."

A earnest smile, lacking the layer of nervousness there just a moment ago. "Thanks Jaune, lets have fun tonight."

He smiled back, then reached his ungloved palm out from the cloak's depths. She stared at it thoughtfully. "Follow me, then, I'd never wish to leave a smart girl like you un-entertained for long."

A pause, then an embarrassed snort, as Velvet gripped the hand tight. "I'm smart. Heh."

They walked out the dorm room, hand in hand, Jaune sent the trio behind them a friendly wave, getting the same treatment from the boys. Yet not Coco, who frowned thoughtfully at the two in general. "Of course, only smart girls could say what you say, it's just fact."

something about her further tightening hold told him he's schmoozing correctly, so Jaune smiled, noticing Velvet beaming earnestly at the carpet beneath her heeled feet. Cutely without socks, might Jaune add, looking hella pure looking. Still flawed in a simple sense, yet the way she seemed to reaver and express herself in equal amounts played at his heart strings.

Perhaps it's the proclivity for men to protect their women and children? He'll have to ask Peach sometime. If she's got any knowledge on the world besides dust. Oobleck's datability chart still seemed screwy to him.

/-/

Movie watched, Velvet currently un-sauced.

Silly romance flicks aside, he and her walked out the dinky looking side-way theatre, entering the hardly vacated Valen night streets. Happy smiles on their faces at the memory of the funny comedic-ness found within conventual media stuffs. Moslty Velvet though, as he hasn't truly enjoyed movies for the past few years, never seeing much good in them besides the capacity to numb the mind momentarily.

That's the potential goal, now that he thinks about it. Jaune wasn't even mad at the idea of continuous self-sabotage, only untrustworthy of whatever movie content he's watching with the girl he's with. And in this snapshot case, as he lost himself in the quiet atmosphere being positively invaded by Velvet's worry-less laughing, the movie material was pretty progressive.

Femininity was key, and if he'd have been honest, Jaune wished the male lead wasn't such a baby boy and took pride of his cool. It reminded Jaune much of himself, still does to some degree. Velvet obviously didn't mind though, just letting the feel goods blow past the subconscious, maybe he should join the happy train with her again. Yeah?

Yeah, he looked her over, inconspicuously pulling her light hearted body nearly side by side to him, for safety concerns if anything. Jaune wouldn't be a happy camper if he lost his girl late at night in an empty street corner, with barely a car coming by. "Bun-Bun?"

She laughed again, plopping her bunny eared head a giant his shoulder. Eyes still casted downwards, yet beholding a certain joy not necessarily apparent earlier. "That was wonderful, Jaune, can we go get something to eat?"

"Yeah. But where too? Most places have dairy in their stuff."

She glared up at him, harnessing her inner Coco.

The concept of vegetarianism came up literally right before they firstly stepped foot into the movie theatre, as apparently-though only now he's noticing it, and not at lunch, where she apparently ate salads-Velvet was a fan of consuming as little animal products as possible. Not religiously, he guessed, but she was adamant enough to deny butter on her popcorn for that explicit reason. "We could get ice cream, most places have vegan options."

"At ten o'clock at night?"

"There's plenty of places left open, fast-food wise."

"Cool-cool." He nodded, turning a corner with slightly grumpy vegan-mostly, according to her-waifu in hand. "But I'm still curious as to why you're vegan in the first place."

Velvet groaned, embarrassment flushing her cheeks, which he really felt shitty for causing. "H-Hey. If you don't wanna answer-"

"Nope, just..." she poked his side, much rougher then Ruby's usual prodding, but not damaging. Her sigh carried the entire weight of what he'd suspect an average Vegan to have, if he'd be internally honest. "I'm not incredibly dedicated to it all the time, Jaune...I'm a huntress-in-training, there's often little opportunity to out-source homegrown foodstuffs or fast food items for sustenance." There's that earnestly again, albeit with a sharper tone of somber ness, chocolate orbs distantly drifting about. "I feel a lot better when eating vegan, though. It's partially my Faunus heritage, I think. Also the..."

She paused, he took the time to make sure they're not accidentally heading down a dark alley to be mugged or something extra fishy. Finding the territory around them both equally shady-thanks to the poor lighting-and barren of the usual Valen commotion. They're damn near in the city's center, after all...he'd think something would be after them. "Just the idea of not, well...being compliant to the unjust slaughter of domestic animals feels right to me. Does that make sense?"

Not really, he's kinda in the opposite spectrum of food consumption. Hell, he's eaten goddamn cow liver before, and liked it. That shit was practically sugared chalk in comparison to all the other meats he's chug-jugged over the years. But Jaune was also a man who knew when to shut the fuck up, so with grace he's surprised he's got, honest words came outta his gullet.

"I'd say so. Personally, and not to offended you-"

Velvet nodded, not even looking at him anymore, just enjoying the proximity while they wandered. "Okay."

"Consuming meats is very high up in my favorite eating things list...you'd..." he chuckled to himself, getting the girl's curious attention almost immediately. "I remember when we went to the local butcher shop down the town over, there was a whole bunch of crazy animal meat there." The nostalgia bleed in his voice, he knew. "You name it, they've boxed and container'd it: beef livers, chicken hearts, pork brains, frozen catfish pieces from somebody's local farm, freezers chock full of rabbits and even fuckin' pig feet to ox tails."

She gaped. "You're kidding?-"

"Nope." He grinned, taking her to the side, stopping by an extra bright lamppost and hanging around the pole, holding her hand tight, for his nerves if anything. "Most of that I assumed was farm fresh, creatures who spend their limelight years growing fat off some local boomer's land until he took the poor fatty to the slaughter." He shrugged at her continued befuddlement. "I can't verify that though, all those cheap recyclable containers-which we never got rid of, for supply's sake-never said the origin of the meat, just the expiration dates."

The bunny Faunus took a moment to mull over that.

Fine by him too, gave the Arc plenty of time to get himself nicely comfortable in the quietly dreary atmosphere. To the sewers underneath, and the crusty roads leading their way down a unlightened path. Dark domiciles stacked on high, all reminding Jaune of an early adolescence listening to the occasional r/b soul song chugging away on the radio, some hot-shot artist making it big when it mattered.

"...You're an actual country boy then, aren't you?" The question was minut, more a fascinated statement taking the piss out of the unkown, in her own quietly thoughtful way. "Ruby spoke a lot about that, but I didn't want to assume anything..." She swallowed, eyes sparkling with that curiosity, whilst the metaphorical remnants crashed quietly to the dirty floor, and into the sewer gutters as unfortunate casualty. "Would you consider yourself that? Does Vale seem very big to you? Was the 'we' you were referring to your family...?"

He took the time to close his eyes, leaning a fettered moop of dusk gold against the pole's circumference. Her presence melded into the pole too, only on the other side, though that's all he could tell when the world was forcibly darkened by eyelids. "Well...I'd best start with where I grew up..."

A dainty hand grasped for his uncloaked and gloved hand, snaking itself around the pole. "Don't push yourself." She sounded resolute, earnestly meaningful when it counted. "Though I'd love to know more about you, it's for naught if it meant your discomfort."

Eyes-lids stopped blinding Jaune from the darkened world around, and he used that small preivlege to smile, staring at an adjacent lamppost inbetween considering loose musings. "You sound like Pyrrha when you're serious."

Light, fluffy laughter, his hand was squeezed. "Anything for a friend," another squeeze, he could pragmatically visualize the oozing earnestly and curiosity from that maw of hers. "I'm happy just to know you, Jaune. You're a good talker."

"I'd hope so." He laughed, but sobered up quick. "Anyways...I was born in a town called Ansel. It's real far west from here. I'd reckon the population to be...say anywhere around seven to eight thousand?" She hummed, high pitch time bespoking suprise, to which he shrugged at. "Not that small in comparison to other towns nearby though. Post-great war innovation skyrocketed Ansel's population a long time ago, but it's just stayed dinky and sleepy ever since. Architecture hasn't changed either..."

Jaune licked his lips, wishing to loose himself in those light bulbs barley guiding their path like a mentally deranged moth Faunus, no offense to his avid listener. "I learned the town layout eventually though, experiencing the roads and the like."

"And the butcher shop..." Velvet mumbled, thoughfully quiet. "That was somewhere nearby?"

"Mhm, twenty minute drive. The terriorty was fortunately within the county's outer walls, only reason we didn't get mauled by Grimm beasts."

A sharply breathy intake, Velvet didn't like the imagery. Neither did he, but that's life. "Your mother and father took you there?"

Jaune shook his head. "My momma took me and my sisters there occasionally. Verde, Joan, Saphron, Violet, and me mostly. They had this bigass box of shitty smoked bacon in bulk, ten pounds of bulk, so we always loved to scamper about there like the little terrorists we were." Ah, the memories. "I still remember the first time Violet beat me with a packet of hotdogs when mom wasn't looking..."

"...t-the...first?-"

"Mhm. She thought it was fun, until I fought back 'n got us both on momma's shitlist for the rest of the day. She'd stain her nursing scrubbies with the whiney tears of Arc brats, before heading off to another late night shift at the nursing home she worked at back then, leaving us under Saphron's kinda tyrannical rule until next evening."

Velvet squeezed his hand continually now, emotions definitely in flux. "I'm...wow. Can I say something...somewhat out of touch? That testimony just alit my personal artsy-ness to life..."

Jaune glanced her way, seeing the concern in those chocolate orbs. "Sure, go ahead."

Nodding, Velvet leaned in, earnestness washed over her collected Bun-Bun features. "It sounds like you've lived a working to middle class life, in a rural town, on the edge of obscurity. Raised by an overworked single mother who desperately tired on as a registered nurse to care for her brood, whilst those poor children themselves had to rely on each other for company." She's really getting into it now. "Yet despite any immature hardships-"

"She got a better job by the time I, uh...left for Beacon." Jaune really didn't want to think about the expression on her face at all the crazy shit he's been doing lately. He winced. "I'll have to catch up with them soon, no one back home watches the news, let alone city news."

Velvet nodded, continuing without a beat missing. "Still, you've got a wonderfully unique perspective on the world, don't you think?"

"That sounds vaguely political, Bun-Bun." He sighed, raking a gloved hand across his frowning face. "I'm just a dude who falsified his transcripts to Beacon, who somehow found the ability within myself to stop living the shut-in life of a Gamer and develop into a foreskin cult leader. Nothing more, most certainly nothing less." For the moment, until his and Oobleck's plans come together.

The intense focus didn't go away though, Velvet's focus comparably strong to Coco's snark. "But you wouldn't say it's a lifestyle that's made you think different? The city for example..." she gestured her none grabbing hand to the scenery around. "What's this like in your mind? Do you enjoy city-life?"

Jaune paused, then shrugged. "It's fast paced and almost mind numbing in ways I'd never suspect, but there's a bit of me that's got some fondness here, with all the crazy people about 'n opportunity to ruthlessly expand my fishing and bodyguard business in the works-"

Velvet laughed nervously, he squeezed back for comfort. "But yeah, I like Vale quite a bit, we have lots of fun just farting around here."

He smiled, Velvet smiled back, a gently whispered 'thank you for that' out her tongue. But he dignified it not, leaning off the pole and turning towards her. "Wanna try some of that? We could totally find some preppy vegan ice cream place somewhere." A good idea came to mind then, he grinned nice and big. "We could also go on a journey to find a Wallymart, buying TV dinners was our local past time back then."

Shocked chocolate met cheeky blue, yet Velvet caved immediately. Groaning with flushed cheeks, body checking herself into him and holding that ungloved hand tight. "Whatever, country boy..."

They were on the move again, hands focused on ever connecting each other and not their brains to scroll stuff.

Jaune snorted, walking his date down the street with little haste, feeling the innate fear of ambush numb itself the longer he felt Velvet's thoughtful-it not sorta naive-warmth. "If I'm your definition of country, smarty-girl, then you'd love the kinda folks up in Forever Falls. They sound like what my momma said dad did."

Velvet digested that, wincing a moment later. "I'm sorry for bringing that up, by the way...really hope I didn't trigger you with my silly questioning."

Naivety dressed in educated filler language was a blessing straight from Monty Oum, Jaune reckoned. He rewarded the quirky habit with a shake of the head, and little sigh expressing some stress laying underneath his flesh, away from the soundless Vale around them. "Nah, you're good. Men aren't supposed to show emotions in times of weakness, that's for long sadness sessions in the shower, anything else is cowardice."

The horror was clearer then his aspirations on her face, and that hand probably was inadvertently reinforcing itself with Aura. He didn't mind it though, shrugging off the concern. "I know, it sounds cruel, but from what I've picked up from my many Grimmtube binges, and Ozpin's bullshit? That's how successful men work. Women don't want a crybaby to coddle, they want a receptive protector who can serve their needs."

Facts of life, he solemnly mused. Dulled by his latent chadness though, but for those not on the hierarchical top? Pretty much accurate, her silence was telling. The conversation immediately drawn to a conflicted holt by the power of facts and logic. What he assumed to be so, at least.

If he was a foreskin boy and not the leader, Jaune wouldn't have a damn clue as to what he'd do about existence.

Living life to be a emotionally receptive meat-shield, most likely...but wasn't a chad's lifestyle exactly that?

...

...

Yeah, he's gotta stop thinking. Jaune didn't do this much thinking before Jebodiah fucked off, he was always preoccupied. Now his only distraction was a smarty pants with pretty Bun-Bun ears.

He grinned, as on second thought? He's fine with that. Watching Velvet's less downward facing upper body strut along happily besides him.

He'll make her happy. That's an unsaid Arc promise.

/-/

Velvet liked some things here and there. She's not a prude.

Ice cream included, it would be far more apparent if the creamy goodness wasn't exclusively churned by a dairy-based process. Environmental care often comes with major disadvantages in all sorts of social gatherings, or...personal gatherings?

Heh, she felt herself reflexively smile, staring at the table beholding her non-dairy chocolate shake. Losing herself in the silly corporate standard wooden architecture, the lines of meaningless plastic age really spruced the atmosphere up. All at the expense of another one hundred year old ache wood, and so forth.

Bitterness wouldn't help though, neither constant nagging. So she's honestly glad Jaune doesn't see these thoughts of complaint constantly bouncing back and forth across her mental landscape. He'd see the inner depressive-ness of his 'smarty-pants' and justifiably judge her for latent negativity and pointless narrative. Not that she can stop, though, one train of thought just sends her brain across the ringer.

Luckily, she's been relatively grounded in reailty while Jaune farted about with her, sitting the booth parallel, drinking his own shake. Vanilla, how utterly color consistent, not that she minded.

If anything, his base outfit was far more fancy than this frilly summer dress she insisted Coco let her wear. Nothing could he done, however, as Velvet really loved the way this dress made her look like some valley girl off to frolic in the fields, it's an idea she values greatly. A life near bigger Valen cities has bankrupted her outback knowledge immensely, much to her charagin.

It's why she was interested in Jaune's past. Why he's here, who he thought he was, the way he just took a long moment to stop their strut to the nearest ice cream shop, simply staring at the traffic off in the distance with some sort of whimsical curiosity. He might've been-quite literally-conservative on what he speaks of, but Velvet could tell he really liked the word around, the skylines and big bridges. The way his ocean blue eyes twinkled at it all…

It made her happy, she enjoyed just farting about with him, hearing stories here and there on funny mishaps he's had with family members. A pudgy dog that chased his sister, poor food-choice consumption and painful diarrhea, bonding over misery. She thrived on such things, as she loved listening to experiences people have.

Jaune sucked the straw accessing vanilla goodness no more, popping his lips with a quirksome flourish. "You know, I'd argue…" he tapped the glasses's edge, almost half-way done with a drink they've received merely five minutes ago. "That the farm fresh meat back home would be better for the environment than this."

Velvet raised a brow. Suspicious, yet curious. "How so?"

Immediately, she wanted to laugh, seeing the man sit up in his seat, ungloved and gloved hands grasping each tiger in inquisitive grace, the dreaded 'Ozpin look' he so confusedly used, yet equally despised.

He smoldered, eyes squinted stupidly intense. "More people in poor places are probably working for big corporate ice cream people to make this stuff," he held his shake up. "In poor conditions as well. The environmental aspects wouldn't be all that grand either, definitely loads of dust emissions caused by the transport compared to simply farm-raised food goods."

"Interesting." She drawled, playing with her shake straw idly. "You think it's better to slaughter animals in moderation, then?"

"Possibly?" He shrugged. "I don't know much on the environment, all I'm here to care about is the eventual slaughtering of Grimm away from our natural borders. Colonization too, all that good stuff."

He looked so casually comfortable with the pure-born idea of expanding civilization, as the low drilled shake suckage sounded off annoyingly high to Velvet's bunny ears. She rolled her eyes, yet a bit of Coco's sass slipped through, cracking her a soft smirk. "Very short sighted, Jaune. Climate is a major concern of our modern era."

The slurping stopped, and Jaune glanced at her, brow raised. "Technological advancement is eventually going to create a sustainable society, I guarantee it. Give it a generation or two, we'll be colonizing most of Sanus and beyond in no time." He looked oddly smug, and a distant twinkle were in those charismatic eyes of his. "Also, genetically modified cat-girl maids will arrive. Somewhere, over the rainbow…"

She tapped her shake again, bemused. "Is Blake not enough for you?"

"Nope. The dream is better off dreamt then realized, and as that particularly fantasy is one of the few ideas I have left of my once un-driven self?" Jaune leaned on his gloved hand cheek smushed in dryly. "I'm supposed to respect women, anyways. I can't do that if I'm pushing scientific progress to justify my sinfulness."

...Sometimes, Velvet wants to pick that pretty boy's face in two, and find out what makes his brain tear into place. What boomer mindset rubbed off on him in a rural environment, lacking masculine structure, that has made such fascinatingly risky statements common place.

Though...Velvet quite liked the contrasting disregard for presuppositions and long winded characterizations shes secretly fond of thinking up. Truly, he is their Headmaster, and 'foreskin lord.'

…

…

Heh, still silly. She chuckled at both the ridiculous naming convention, and the equally present charming-ness he spoke stupidly outlandish ideas. "You're weird. Weird and provocative. I'm assuming it's the country boy in you."

To prove her right, Jaune just shrugged his shoulders, sipping away at his veganated goodness-which he chose to have solely out of curiosity than obligation-with little regard for the raised brow she sent his way. "It's how it be, how it do."

Frank. She liked it. They'll likely clash on politics at some point, but for now...Velvet liked their little schism together, a dichotomy between internally judgmental rabbit girl and brutish working class libertarian, it molded into her inner narrative machine nicely.

She didn't show this rational conclusion though, only mustering up tiny frown, feeling her cheeks heat up at the foolish certainty her...oh, fuck it, date confidently carried himself with. The persona was lovely to latch onto, no wonder Pyrrha and Ruby absolutely adore him.

Shaking her head, Velvet got up. "I'll be right back, using the restroom."

Jaune nodded, giving a double thumbs up, she left without much fanfare, shaking her head again at the antics.

/-/

Several minutes later, she found herself staring at the mirror, piss-break all finished. The toilets were surprisingly well cared for too, though she made sure many different slides of toilet paper marked the bowl's edges before she took her seat. A good release all in all.

"Well…" she told herself, patting her cheeks with soap and water rinsed hands, seeing a dinky young woman with higher quality mascara then she deserved. "Jaune's out there, waiting for his smarty-pants to debate with. Heh…" she fidgeted with a floppy ear. "At least he's a-ok with Faunus girls…"

He did call her pretty and stuff earlier, though in jist or not? She didn't know. This day was the most abnormally non-normal date ever, surely because they've done the usual romantic material she's come to expect, but nothing reaching past the tender looks and hand holding. In a way…

She blushed, thoughtful again.

Maybe he's just keeping his promise? Taking things slow...a patient man through and through...Velvet enjoyed that idea a lot, and hoped to the gods he'll deleiver her glory like a foreign Faunus queen receiving patronage-

From her-personally-undeservingly reflection of beauty, Velvet saw a presence shuffling on back. Another woman.

Matter in fact, just that same woman who walked into the shop right after them. She was short, with pitch black hair and piercing green eyes. They paid her no mind, and Velvet didn't plan to now.

Well, until the woman-instead of going to a stall like a regular ice cream connoisseur- went directly to the faucet beside Velvet's. And even more aggreous, she began washing her semi gloved hands! The abnormality was insane, she couldn't stop her awkwardly curious self from piping up!

"Hey…?" Velvet mumbled, annoyed and nervous at her actual out voice's confidence. "Why're you wa-"

The woman looked over, Velvet stared back.

Green eyes warped a rainbow of different colors, and Velvet squinted hard. "Are you okay, Miss?"

She'd be better off getting those eyes-

Something vaguely umbrella-looking descended on Velvet's vision like a bullet, giving her no time to defend or activist her Aura. She could hardly yelp out a cry for aid, collapsing atop the faucet and falling to the hard-tack tiled floors in painfully dramatic flourish.

The world looked claustrophobic and blurry, yet Velvet squinted her attacker's from relatively well. Seeing...herself?!

She wheezed, watching her watch herself, a full blown replica without a mirror. Only this Bun-Bun looked malevolently happy. "What…?"

Her doppelganger merely giggled mutedly, before that umbrella-like tool of oppression came down again. This time, bringing her mind into darkness.

Velvet lost consciousness then, to the utmost delight of...Velvet.

* * *

**_The plot thickens, also rip Jaune Arc. He was the gamer that'll never respawn._**


	20. Hear No Thottie? See No Thottie

_**This story will end one day, over the rainbow. Also don't mind the constant notifications, I'm gonna be going back and editing everything.**_

_***Reedited Feb 27**_

* * *

Their walk home wasn't talkative.

Weird, incredibly weird. Only several hours prior could they've been seen hanging side to side, as socially inept best buddies, with far too little perspective on the fact they've little in the way of safe environment. Dark and dreary Vale nights weren't things to joke unwisely about, yet they did so with impunity. Something Jaune only now realizes in the oddly quiet girl's presence.

He tested it, squeezing her hand, smiling to honestly calm himself more than anything. "Hey, ya know what's interesting?"

Velvet blinked, then grinned, nodding enthusiastically. Unfamiliar to the shy girl he's used to. It's like Ruby in the body of a dark-brown haired Faunus Pyrrha, mixed in with Weiss's cool. Whatever foodstuff was in those vegan shakes, he'll note, however, that he's planning to avoid drinking anymore non-dairy creamy ungoodness, for his own sake.

The general vegan perception already confirmed a mental bias to him, and as he loves acting on assumptions and biases, Jaune D'Arc will go on recording saying that consuming nothing but plants is a dangerous ballpark. Unless it's cultural or whatever.

Velvet, though? He couldn't change her weird food preferences, yet he could silently theorize the origins of her weird behavior.

Including that glossy eyes look of interest she's given him, the way her pupils dilated in complete inhumanely fascinated fashion, like the primal Faunus instincts he sometimes suspects are laid within just popped out and came to party. Only it's not rabbit instincts making all this curiosity, but some hidden carnivorous ancestors that she neglected to inform him about due to embarrassment.

Which would make sense, much more so than this.

He scratched his scalp. "I'm pretty sure...uh...the shakes were churned with soy. Like a soy ice cream mixture." More silence, he felt his enthusiasm curb itself second-to-second. "...Do you like soy?"

Velvet nodded, happily skipping along with his strut across the bullhead docks, ignoring any and all sights about them for little identifiable reason.

Jaune stared at her chipper demeanor, and checked the perimeter curiously, finding no abnormalities presenting themselves to distrust the Aura balance within his mind. At least, none the moments current.

Jaune didn't like the quiet, yet the closeness of the bullheads did something good for his nerves, and so too the-confusing, yet familiar-feel of Velvet's hand gripping his own in a tight wind. Simple things causing simple comforts helped to deal with the stresses of making sure they reached the last bullhead flight of the night.

Twelve o'clock sharp is when they stopped, or in other words, nearly twenty minutes from now.

Eventually, they made it down to the main port, seeing their requested ride-which apparently was a thing, he didn't know until Velvet texted it out to him, for reasons he also didn't know-at the edge of their port area. Nicely done up and blinking with a soft red light on the front, ready for their conventional take off. He sped up, taking his quiet Velvet in tow.

He says quiet, but it's more like silently discombobulated. She usually doesn't do these quirky things, it made her seem almost crazy. As if she's this psycho girl with good looks and an innate ability to keep herself limited to nonverbal interaction.

But that's his unfounded suspicion after twenty minutes of her not properly answering his occasional joke or question. So in fulfillment of that, he'd better off assume Velvet's shyness was temporally flushed down the non-rabbit hole with her ice creamed pee-pee fluids, leaving the Coco-ness deep inside to manifest into semi antisocial traits of childishness and silence.

Once again, it was really weird seeing Velvet happily fart on down the dock besides him. Looking extra girly in that summer dress she's rocking, yet...

A small smile crawled atop his features, fondly watching his Bun-Bun go, coming to a complete stop a solid ten or so feet away from their-once again, according to Velvet-easy way home. Turning the girl to him, and putting all that earnestness garnered throughout the unspoken date-night into Velvet's unfettered cup for once.

Intrigued chocolate brown meet redemptive oceanic blue, and Jaune spoke, over the din of silent metal parts whirring and clicking their blinkers behind them. "Hey, so I've...really enjoyed tonight, and all the movies and stuff..."

He scratched his neck, averting eye contact partially out of convenience, and also loose nerves, Velvet just kept a' staring. "Really hope to do this again, with you. Often I have a hard time...uhm, expressing my satisfaction for the little things here and there."

That's a good truism, yet the delivery was warped by his nervousness, but at least he morbidly notices it, though. "I'm also loving the general city aethstetic, really broadens that perspective on the world's expansiveness, and..."

He licked his lips. "Also kinda scary looking, when I start to really think about it. Could you imagine the dozens of thousands of crimes committed upon these streets? Much more than at Ansel, I tell ya..."

Velvet blinked, then beamed.

...

He gulped, looking towards the blinker marking their exit. "A-anyways, let's head in, yeah? Coco probably thinks we're doing something-"

Suddenly, flesh met his.

Soft, almost sugary sweet tenderness meshing itself against his surprised lips, chocolatey hair cascading around his vision in wavy comfort. Yet the kiss enraptured him the most, and almost immediately, Jaune felt himself relax into the surprise contact. Pulling her supple Bun-Bun body in for extra closure.

They stood there, in silence, nothing but passion and little grunts masked in a view of one man and woman. He liked it a lot, especially the tight Bun-Bun booty squished firmly under his grabby hands. Muted squeals of pleasure gracing his red-tipped ears, the uncertainty from a quietly dreary environment just...numbing itself in Velvet's warmth. And thighs, which rutting against his leg eagerly.

His secret sins flared up at that idle realization, yet for his own personal self-worth, he didn't acknowledge them. After all...

Life was good, and he made sure she knew it, squeezing nicely hard, pulling his kissing buddy off a bit. Looking into the eagerly-albeit still oddly glossed over-attentive eyes of Velvet Scarlatina. She seemed almost enthusiastic in pursuit of his mouth, climbing his leg mountain style, like Ruby's more affectionate lovey moments.

Her taller body kinda made the glomping harder to-

Wait. Hold on...that's not brown hair, not com...

Jaune started, and found himself being leg-humped by that multi-colored terrorist girl from last semester. Connecting the eager-pychopathic weirdo with a tiny-tight body's dots.

Somehow, he's been duped for the last several hours, and now probably face-smushed with his enemy's crazy compatriot for little reason or incentive beside coochie acquirement. A bruh moment cocked and thighed from the heavens, a unproductively tender display of Chad attraction making his sexual market value so fucking lit, even terrorists would desire the Arc shaft.

A certain numbness crawled over him, much like the attempt this woman-Neo, if he remembered the reports saying-practically engaged in somewhat consensual sexual assault, to please her inner crazy bitch desires.

And potentially him, another rebellious section of Jaune's hormonal moral landscape added.

She's come far enough to instigate a surprise sexy times session, yet there's no violent oppression upon him in the immediate wake of Chad prowess tooting to life. But there's a salt-grain he'll have to chug-jug like alcohol, because once again, a probable murderer and clingy nightmare women wanted to engage him sexually.

...

His pee-pee was very hard.

Yet the adamant reminder the finely dressed knee nudging his bulge belonged to a murderous demon-who might've just merc'd Velvet-brought him to reality. Merely a gateway to seeing his hormonal bizarro time be properly buttfucked, however, as finely dressed gangsters piled out the bullhead in mass to future mock Jaune's ignorance.

Red ties and pitch black suits, all sharply inn accordance with one another.

They crowded around him, guns drawn for violent subjagation should he choose to fuckall kamakaize himself and see how quickly he could Ruby-semblance off into the distance. Which, even in his addled mind of confused boner-lust, seemed highly plausible all things considered.

He felt his gloved hand twitch bubbly white glory underneath. Ready to become Chad not just in the womanization-fuck The Brine's stupid bullshit-process, but also in the physical dominance aspect pertaining to beating up the people he didn't like.

Or finds immoral. Whatever justifies his somewhat deflated penis length and lack of holy vagina to potentially take fleshy enjoyment in, as he's unsure whether or not to comfort in entertaining a sexy-time session with a murder person-he really should stop glossing over this issue, fucks sake-that's only seeable redeeming qualities were the highly attractive quality porcelain looks she maintained.

Well...The Brine was fucking dead, so whose to say he can't enjoy himself at least once? The fear still was crippling, but his testicular victory charts were telling him good hormonal things-

Until Roman, in a lazy strut, hopped down into his position, grinning ear to ear. Standing on a throwaway rafter, cane casually swung to and from his palm's own gloved glory. "It seems your date has gotten an upgrade, huh?"

Neo beamed at her handler, and-still making little grunting noises choke out his throat, as that knee worked fucking wonders-typed something out on her scroll. Roman smiled, and strut closer, never roaming those eyes away from Jaune's. Smugness dripping out his grimey crime-causing countenance.

"You know, Arc." The thief said, clearing his men away a few feet off, his cane theatrically rutting against the hardstone below. "I've thought about you lately, the finely unfucked fuck that you are." That grin made his wee-wee wanna shrink. "Our little chats, and coming to blows not long ago, have mainly been the cause."

Jaune grunted, glaring firstly at Roman, then at the tiny terror poking his breast and shoving her little scroll in his face. A word document that contained nothing but a text message:

Did you like that?

"No." He lied, ignoring the guilt-spike meshed into his chest. "You're a wolf in sheep's clothing."

Pouting, indignantnese. She typed again.

I'm a master of seduction, you couldn't possibly deny my body against yours.

"..." He breathed, cupped his face, then smacked his cheeks. Glaring again at Roman, whose smugness could've poisoned the goddamn well water. "I don't know why you want me right now, or why Neo here is trying to seduce me with unconsenting cock-touching." He felt irritation skyrocket. "Velvet's dead body is probably in the back of the fucking vegan ice cream shop, rotting away while you bozos decide to elaborately capture and beat me until I'm not useful anymore." The guards shuffled around, he felt Neo lean into his side a bit more. "Well? Am I right?"

The cigar came from somewhere, yet Jaune knew not. Only the fact Roman staring smoking his lungs out not three seconds before Jaune could even comprehend his own coherent speech. Emerald eyes drawled their displeasure at him, filtered by a later of toxic smoke. "Your Bunny friend is alive, and we're not here to beat you senseless," then a pause, Roman's gaze looking up.

"...Yet."

Jaune glared, Roman rolled his eyes.

"Ah, don't give me that shit, kid." A crusty chuckle. "I'm joking! Promise. Only interested in pulling you over for a talk. Just something to...let's say..." the thief's hands jazzed out. "Refresh our palette! Get ourselves fairly acquainted with one another, so that you'll understand the folly of Huntsmenism."

He stared, Roman chuckled again. "You have no choice either way, Arc brat. I'm hoping to address all the stressful hubbub going on in my professional dust-thieving life."

Roman puffed some more smoke. "...Apparently thanks to your institution. In a way that gets this Arcbound annoyance off my mind, and out Melodic Cudgal's federal-government-defying barrel! And besides..."

The cane thunked Jaune on the forehead, much to the young man's annoyance, and Neo's muted conflict. "Neo here has a fetish for 'flexing' on foolish men such as yourself, a femme fatale with silent abandon!" There was a flare, highly exaggerated.

Neo stopped fumbling over her own mind then, glaring at her handler annoyedly.

Roman shrugged. "What? I said it right. Now go harass the minor. Be happy acting's my second nature, you'll have to pay up for further service next time."

She, unsurprisingly, nodded eagerly. Understanding some sarcasm-level Jaune couldn't comprehend with current emotional ambush-pressure, thanks to being fucking ambushed, weighing a sack of gangly shitbricks on his subcouncious.

A comparatively hefty bosom glomped itself against him, it brought a feeling of comfort, though guilty apparent. She was a short stack, yet on her tippy toes...twas worth mentioning, at least for his boobie-appreciating hormone's sake.

He felt his asscheeks clench in morbid uncertainty.

Also, there was the scroll, shes face-assaulting him with it again.

_I never lose. I'm a queen in every single way._

The determination in her childish glare was mind-numbing , and cock un-numbing, much to the shadowy echoes of The Brine's respect women talk in his mind, and the negative emotions those invoked.

He raised a brow. "Oh yeah? What makes you royal in the eyes of men?"

...huh, that made her eyes sparkle, wha-

_My hands may cohere a blade..._

Her umbrella was unsheathed, and singularly pouted in a more bladed form towards his jugular, a devilishly eye-catching smirk crept atop her features, pearly white canines sharp. Almost doggedly interesting. The scroll was still a' tapping.

_Yet...I've much experience with ALTERNATIVE pleasures of the flesh...ones much more...mindful of acquired tastes._

Jaune blinked, not even caring about all the potential maiming this kidnapping stupidly entailed. It's overly ridiculous and made his mind hurt. "What tastes...?"

Neo stepped back, eyes smugly shut, and breathed in.

In an acrobatically majestic display of dexterity, Neo hurled her right leg up high. Without any prior stretches or second guessing, only the humbling sight of one short stack-on her tippy toes-managing to propel that thick drumstick all the way atop his chest.

More so, actually. Her high heeled foot-shiny white, without any socks-rested comfortably against his collarbone. From ankle to knee cap, she smashed her unreasonably sexual body against his front mercilessly, eyes coming to life with their contact. Forms meshed together in a way Jaune couldn't even comprehend prior to watching this woman come onto him. The way thighs squeezed their tight chambers, and delicately uncovered feet just presented themselves so closely. The smell, and-

Tapping again. A look of purely gluttonous lust on the psycho seductress's face.

_Some men enjoy the warmth of loving embrace, of squishing molds overtaking their inhibitions, forcing their beings to release distress into the tenderness. Every. Last. Drop. Until the warmth saps the man dry. Until the thighs take his spirit and pride._

"N-no..."

The fleshy leggings squeezes, her warmth outlining itself every so slightly, an invasive wet splotch hidden underneath. All of it, however, mere inches from his member, the fabrics rubbing canally close.

Neo's mouth widened in a pleasantly mute gasp, Roman grumbling his annoyance in the background.

_If you praise your queen, I will let you lose yourself in them, without restraint. I simply want your praise..._

Jaune looked at the kinky roleplay invitations, then at the displaced gang members deciding to stop watching a sexual molestation take place and fart around the docks. He also meet Roman's gaze, seeing the age-lines crinkled in annoyance past the cigar smoke.

"Yeah, have fun kid." Roman grunted, puffing another fat one. "She's told me lots of sex stories, most of them brutal."

Idly, Jaune felt Neo's drumstick mesh almost completely vertical against him.

He gulped, and remembered something. A snippet of rationality in a world of sexual stimulation. The Brine's final echo to respect women and-

Wait, if he's praising the queen...then...

...

...

...

Oh, FUCK. That's an idea, that's a fantastic idea! Jaune felt all rational proclivity commit seppuku, in an aggressively stupid way, because...

Jaune shuddered, looking into Neo's eyes, curiosity on his tongue. "Thighs, you'll let me have...?"

She NODDED. She was wet and she nodded. His masculinity brain chemicals were rubbing happy circles into his shoulders.

Yep, this was fine, this was so fine he felt fully hardened. The maximum arc dongage coming to fruition, Neo's expressive lust only intensifying at the smushed contact. Their body's separated by only their flimsy high quality fighting gear. "You're serious? Roman didn't put you up to this?"

From behind his beaming psycho fetish momma, Jaune found Roman's constant grumpiness, and he even 'tch'd' at the boy from afar! It was true! "Just continue, kid. Neo wanted to seduce you for her own amusements, which I'm not even surprised by. Never was..."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo-Kay! That's epic, fuck.

Holy shit, his chadness was in the process again, a guardian angel ready to deliver him the utmost highest quality of potential suitors both his head so desired! The hard work is finally paying off, in the evident reality of his personal competence! The amount of times he'd have pissed on The Brine's grave at this moment is absolutely in the thousands!

Fuck the goddamn skeleton man! He's dead and Jaune D'Arc was right! He'll never not be satisfied with the word as is because he's a harem protagonist and the world always pivots itself towards his confident victory!

Haha yes! Jaune beamed to the heavens, basking in the afterglow of his well deserved epic own age of the shitty man he once was! His life might not be exclusively about sexual intercourse, but damn if it's not a major focus!

So, Jaune gripped Neo's hips tight, living on a wave of sheer hormonal dominance, letting everything good about himself get to his head, as it's never harmed in the past. A confident Arc grin, in all its objectively sexually desirable glory, bloomed upon his face, and for Neo's blooming pleasure. "Yeah, I'll praise you, I'll praise the hell out of you."

Neo blinked, looked him over, then bore a slight grin of her own.

For some reason, Roman perked up at the movements, yet Jaune didn't know-

Pain. Hatefully punishing pain, that devolved into a familiar feeling of his ball-sack getting brutally adjusting by way physics aiding in malevolence. Neo's slutty knee quite literally fucked him over, burying itself into the boy's no-no zone at speeds both Aura enhanced and reinforced. Feelings deconstructed her positivity, and in the wake of rampant ability-confidence to acquire women, Jaune D'Arc has found himself sorely acquiring something else.

As he fell to the floor, wheezing much like the skeleton man he cursed, Jaune realized how fucking stupid he was. The darkness swirled underneath his vision, and Neo leaned materialistically over him, arms wrapped tightly across his neck. Preparing to choke him unconscious, no doubt.

Lesson possibly learned, Jaune nodded, feeling a slithering tongue bat his tender earlobe, muted delight bringing the darkness temporarily to him again.

Sometimes being a chad meant total fuck-ups, yeah?

...ehhhh, Jaune could barely see Roman's pitying frown, as the darkness faded them all away, but he knew one thing for sure.

Thighs were said to save lives, and as he felt tightly thick ones wrap themselves across his waist from behind, Jaune realized that no, they do fucking not.

/-/

"Aaaaa...aaa."

His eyes opened, and the scenery appeared to be…-

Oh hey, it's the bar he found to potentially be smuggled into school and alcoholism, though the latter illegality only partial.

He's always harboured a desire for huntsmanship, and that didn't change over his personal development as a waifu collector. But who's to say Jaune shouldn't enjoy a little indulgence of consumption before it all? Experience that early year liver failure all the rage in a meaningful society.

Also figured if he's able to die on the battlefield, slogging it out against hell-beasts, why shouldn't the authority compliant slayer of evil be joyful of the finer things in life? Once again, alcohol especially among them.

Unfortunately though, Jaune remembered the bearish fucker behind the bar denying him an ounce of day black out juice goodness, yet let him smuggle some transcripts! Fucking dumb.

Still though, he's rationally glad for the enforced abstinence. Rubes and Pyr shouldn't be smooching a drunk.

Groggily, Jaune's face-dried with loose spittle down the side-removed itself from the wooden countertop comforting it, getting instead a good look around the inactive nightclub aesthetic encircling him.

No lights, no camera, action? Remains to be seen, which Jaune certainly did not. The environment looked stationary in its inactivity, a huge difference from the bumping atmosphere he remembered smuggling into. An unevenness came over him, and fuelled him to wipe the ghostly traces of slava spurned across his features.

One question, he idly thought, should be asked.

Though his balls felt un-yeeted at the sake of Neo's evilly sexy thigh seduction, scars from the holy retribution invaded his mind like religious termites looking for a good meal. His pride could barely keep up to all the stimuli rounding atop its poor, poor form. A beaten child starving in the Vacuous Dunes, not noticing the vulture of objective reality in the distance, priming itself for a midday snack.

Becuase really, what the fuck does it mean to be a teenager? Really? He wondered about it often, even at the most inappropriate times imaginable.

During meals, class, interacting with a depressed old man, watching growing young women touch him in tender ways, having intense sexual intercourse with those women who touch him in those ways, even religiously. And he doesn't even pray, not one fucking bit.

So, he asks himself-sitting up from his rutt, and meeting the eyes of one big man bastard by the name of Junior-what the hell it means to not be mature. As perhaps this secret discipline would've kept him from stupidly eye-mongling the fucking crooks around him. Men in black, with red ties off-still, even now-doing miscellaneous time passing chores, Roman himself not partaking in this, and taking an open barstool besides Jaune. Drink in hand.

Either way, Jaune had to reiterate: never fall for the hoes, no sir. Thank Monty the boys didn't see him slippin'.

A hand gripped his shoulder, smoldering emeralds on him again. "Welcome back, our wonderful Miss Politan has decided to leave your being to us momentarily. She's insanely curious about your..." a chuckle, Junior's smuggling mug hidden in his effort to rag some glasses clean.

"Interesting sexual prerogative, which hey!" Roman saw his glare, and chose to do the most condescending hands raised surrender ever. "That ain't my style-neither my place-to judge a young fella getting by, in our world of bloody federal taxation."

The sarcasm was practically dripping, like the alcoholic beverage dropping down Roman's throat, the once desired maturity liquid of Jaune's taking a foray across the furnished dance floor. "See...I've seen a madman's share of degeneracy during my times around the block. Women with anger issues so fuckall nasty you'd think a Grimm fairy squeezed tomatoes over their clitorises."

A pause, the alcohol glass was thoughtfully tapped. "Or was it clitori?" Roman hummed to himself, then shrugged. "Eh, who fuckin' knows."

"...That's..." Jaune frowned. "That's not-"

He was silenced. "Up-up-up!" Roman put his chugging juice down, pointing a gloved finger at him. "No crybabies in my sight, Arc. You've got lots of shit needing adult revision as of momentum currento, because as you can see," he held his hands up, theatrically gesturing to the inactive night club like it meant something. "I'm in a bit of a bind."

"Okay?" The apathy was more consuming then his cloak's blanketing-ness. "Why'd I care?"

"Did..." Roman rubbed his forehead, then gestured the shaky grapple tool aggressively outwards. "Did you just forget what I fucking said not an hour ago? You absolute motherfucking fuck?"

He glared.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Roman shook his head, mumbling unhappily. "It's fine, it's completely fine, Roman!" The gloved criminal's hands flung themselves around, an orange dust lighter within their hold. "He's a bold n' young man! Unable to connect with an old fella like yourself, take it eassssssy-"

Junior came back around, piling another frothy drink atop the counter top, broad grin on his face, all for the orange haired thief with now two glasses of liver. "This should be good for everyone involved, Roman."

Purposeness was there, bearman's words less legit curiosity and more social obligation. "Whatever about our young audience so fucks you over?"

The smugness was also making the thief suffer like Jaune did, and it made him happy. "Get rid of it, tell the kid off and maybe we'd find ourselves another simp in red and black."

While Roman grumbled consideration to himself, Junior took a glance at Jaune, offering a gruff, yet affable smile.

For a man willing to hand minors a one way ticket to potential death, he's a pretty cool looking guy. "What's your take, kid? I know me and you haven't known much about each other, but I'd like to wholeheartedly say congratulations on having such a top-fucking money look about you."

He blinked, holding his gloved hand tight. "Thanks man, you really think so?"

Junior nodded to both him and his exposed collar. "Whatever the hell Beacon did, it's certainly added a pleasant aesthetic. Makes you look like the type willing to get shit done."

Wow, that's some very satisfying buddering of his ego, and Jaune sorta feels it's genuine.

Though on the other hand, the bartender did let Jaune get kidnapped by the grumpy thief dude chugging some more clear jugs of garbage juice, so appreciating the little things assholes do-at least when considered emotionally-are matters of interest conflict.

Still, he'd love to discuss with the devil, as he's been a sinner since day one. Alcoholic interest definitely included there, but once again, not anymore.

"Yeah," he started, clearing his throat and cracking a gloved hand on the countertop. "It's the result of becoming a powerful figure in the broader school system, and the shitton of connections I've made with the student body. A sorta...uhm, actualization of my innate competence, if you ask the women I've seduced during the journey so far"

That got him two baffled stares, weirdly less so Roman.

He shrugged. "Don't know where and why, only how." A grin slipped its way in, his pride rearing its beaten head for another hurrah. "But before I even consider telling you people about my sex life-"

"Oh, for Monty's squinty-eyed fucking sake." Roman groaned, throwing his hands up, nearly knocking a glass over. They came down with a fiery flourish, having little to do with the dust-fire Jaune knew Roman wields. "Let me tell you something personal: I'd legally be receiving retirement benefits in less than two decades from now."

A rant was gaslighting itself, and those eyes emerald were the gasoline of proof. "But because I'm a scam artist-and dust-loving entrepreneur of survival-and black market bullshittery, I've found myself made into an illegal martyr and full time avoider of conventional taxation."

His face looked red, the drinks must've been coming in earlier. "So let's fucking NOT get into the women an Arc man sleeps with, because I've heard plenty already. There's more pressing concerns plaguing my mind and causing this fine beverage to take a detour down my throat hole, and soon, urinary tract."

Roman paused, irrational anger subsiding in the presence of enabled alcoholism, sloshing away in front of him. "I'm getting too drunk for this shit, good Lord."

He rounded on Junior, fire this time not in his weapon. "You're to blame! I get angry easier when I'm drunk!"

Junior shrugged. "Like I said, Roman, the anger was already there, and the current tab's your own fault. Quit the premature venting and clean your act up."

That...huh...sounded oddly knowledgeable-

A gloved hand was waved to him, Roman sputtering indignant annoyance for a moment. "Just...okay, you know what? Go back!"

Further shooing. "Rewind the tape and focus on me focusing on you, you'll have your thigh-high-shiftry to contend with later." Another groan, its crackly pitch almost pleasing to thewears for once. "And, no offense Junior, but potentially the twins-"

The bartender looked gruff, but merely shook his head. "None taken. They practically own me in comparison."

He himself wheezed, yet paradoxically perked up at the same time, an opportunity like that interested him on a primal level, despite the rational humiliation shoved in the back of his mind. "There's twins? With considerable-"

Roman glared. "Shut your motherfuckin' mouth, Arc." This time, it seemed Junior looked absolutely in agreement to that sentiment. "You're lucky I don't have Neo preform some convoluted sexual harassment on you again, soley for my unjustifiably clogged cane." Another grumble, masked in a heavy drink-take. "It took weeks to unscuff the barrel, and thousands of lien notes in repairs." He shook his head, putting the glass down with a thump. "Never forgetting that shit, standards or not..."

Jaune put his hands up in defeat, not trusting himself to take the bastard on quite yet. Bruised pride returning to its corner again.

"Right," he mumbled. "Continue."

A sigh. "Good. So..." Roman fluttered his fingers around, paused, then used them to pull down his bowler hat. "Until then? Say your conversation relevant piece, and listen to me tell you how shitty a person your Headmaster is."

The glass was in his hand, sloshing around stylishly unprofessional. "That's what my goal is anyways, which I'm now somewhat sure my compatriot here, mister Junior, is smiling all nice and preppy at me for."

Not anymore, as Junior gave that grin to Jaune during eye contact.

Roman noticed, downed another shot, then leaned on the counter some more. "Oh yeah, you two've meet each other, because somebody," anger was there, a bitterness layer no alcohol could nullify. "Thought giving the Arc brat a fucking free pass to Beacon was a good idea, a real banger decision on the holy scale of competent opportunity making. The ultimate blasphemy to industry de Torchwick-"

Junior bellowed from deep below his chest, it was oddly comforting. "Oh, shut it. The money was there and I'd have let you do it, if you were actually around more."

Before the unstable-and drunkenly pissy, for reasons unknown-thief could snap back at his comrade, Jaune addressed the bear-man first, suspicions first. "Hey, Junior?"

The man grabbed a glass, and raised one brow while cleaning it.

"What's...uh." Jaune scratched his head. "I had one question for you, that's been on my mind lately, and I'd like it answered before this trainwreck beside me-"

Roman burped, frowned in shock, and slammed a fist against his chest, grumbling annoyance.

"I was really wondering the...uhhh..same thing as him, actually." Jaune popped his lips. "Why'd you let me get false transcripts? And more importantly, why the fuck does Roman feel the need to kidnap people he doesn't like and sick his thigh-demon on them?" More Romanic grumbling, yet Jaune adamantly ignored it. "I know he said something about Ozpin being a bad person, and keeps talking like he knows me..." Roman paused, drink in hand. "Or insinuated it, but..."

Junior let him trail off, taking the time to finish his glass cleaning and pot-shot the yucky rag into a trash bin behind him. Direct shot, direct landing in the target area without a single flaw, perfectly Brian Cobe'd like the average twenty five year old high-end Faunus athlete. Only dumber down, and unappreciated by the common man.

Sans Jaune, who gave an interesting fellow a good hand clap, getting a sarcastic courtesy in return. "Thank you, I do aim to please." Junior rose, watching them both. "Speaking of...you two need to 'please' yourselves somehow, I've seen this dapper fuck and unconscious boy-toy at my bar together for only an hour or two, yet it's real apparent something is causing instability."

Junior waggled a finger at him, then at Roman "I need this taken care of before I answer your questions, kid. Same goes for you."

Roman finished his drink, and leaned on his fist, bowler hat blocking the probably darkened look within. "Yeah. Sure, let's go with that. Putting this shit on me when you're the one who encouraged me to bring him here."

"...Do you not remember the casual insinuation of bringing Jaune away from Beacon? The drunken stupor and good time emotions?" Jaune blinked, and starred along with the gruff bartender. "You walked out my-"

"Our-"

Junior vehemently shook otherwise. "My bar. Until you get your old man grievances out."

Grumbling, the zippo lighter was fumbled with. "You're five years my junior, Junior."

Jaune snorted. "Age is just a number, then."

"Yeah," Junior chuckled along, surprisingly cultured. "And jail is just a cell, now get on with it."

...

...

Roman glanced them both over, seeing their dedication to shut their traps until further conversation progress. He sighed, angry drunk features scrunched up in thought.

"Well then...fine." His hands came together, thumb to thumb. "Let me firstly say...Arc," a heavy breath, carrying moderate stress, "that Ozpin is an incompetent old geezer. A sellout to Atlas aristocracy and governing bodies."

...

Roman starred, surprised. "Well?"

Jaune leaned bemusedly into his fist, shooing with the other. "I'll tell ya in a sec, continue."

"...Right." He looked suspicious at the brief confidence, yet the criminal's throat was cleared. "See, it's a matter of principle and results, when dealing with the man on high. You're too young to remember this, but when I was...hold on."

Roman growled, grabbing his remaining glass, sliding it Junior's way. "Fill that shit up, barman. I'm hoping to numb tonight into tomorrow."

Wordlessly, but yet not without somewhat sarcastic unhappiness at the callous treatment, Junior got him his glass. Another round of frothy goodness, slogging side to side with each rumble atop the bar counter.

Roman took a swig, slammed it down, hid a nastily long burp in his shoulder, then stared vaguely off into Jaune's general direction, features weirdly similar to what Jaune expected a man to have when constipated.

Which honestly, he's speaking from experience. "Wew. That was good, good shit...but anyways, yeah..."

Roman tapped the glass, sighing. "Ozpin let a budding colony go tipsy-topsy, and I...fuck, Junior, should I really be-"

"Yes." The man rolled his eyes, seeing his bartender's deadpan. "If you're going to prove yourself better then Ozpin, then you need to be honest where it matters!" More excitement, almost hopefulness cracking through a gruff demeanor. "This is your moment to sell the crime-idea to the kid, after all!"

Jaune wanted to dismiss the very notion, but Roman bit back. "Yeah? Fine." Roman sat up in his chair, reaching a hand over and quickly bonking Jaune's shoulder without mercy.

Bubbly white Aura almost bent to the will of causal violence this man swung with. But it wasn't anywhere near the pain once felt by him those months ago, Jaune's Aura had no function error at the interference, which made him quietly cheer inside his mind for the stamina progress.

Still, Jaune choked, staring at the adamant dickhead. Unhappy.

Roman went on further thought. "I'd like to tell you, right now, that you're looking at a licensed huntsman."

"...Huh?"

"Yeah." Roman rolled his eyes. "You can play dumb, but it's true: fourteen years ago, I had full opportunity to flex my postion, as is, to slay Grimm beasts for the governing bodies that be." He paused, then buffeted in place, rummaging through a loose coat pocket. "Hold on, here..."

With a couple seconds more of aggravated grumbling, Roman finished up. "Aha!" He huzzahed, holding a little lein note sized placker card, beaming widely. "Check this out, Arc."

He did, receiving the little thing, looking it over.

...

...

...

"Wait, 'previsiolnary agent' of Vale's Mountain Glenn expenditure?-"

Roman nodded, straightening his back out with gloved hands, releasing a delightfully old-man style groan of appreciation when his efforts produced a worryingly loud pop. "The card doesn't go into the full details, but it's verifiably true!"

The hands came back around, rubbing together comfy-like. "I was a representative for colony relations in Mountain Glenn, a mediator between the joint efforts of Vale and Atlas-based huntsman colonization."

They slowed down now, Roman's eyes dilating suspiciously in tandem. "It was maximally loose in federal oversight, only thing mapped out being some fair few acres of squared into place farm land. Perfect to grow a healthy farming class from, I'll tell you that."

He let loose a low whistle, eyes distant. "People had high hopes for the place, as both a goods provider and culture masher, in a productive way." An unfamiliar beat was tapped onto the bar counter surface, a tick or purposeful remembrance. "It had Vale's romanticism and Atlas's hard-assed rationality, we went there to prepare real world Huntsmen skills often..."

Jaune had to digest that, yet the conversation dipped into highly familiar territory for the...veteran huntsman...in Jaune's presence. No matter how stupid an idea that appeared to be.

Yet this drunk, angry-red-faced, snappy bowler hat man was a protector of humanity in active service one point? Probably serving Ozpin?

The curiosity bubbled an equal measure to his Aura, and Jaune felt himself resign to question his boomer-in-chief back home asap.

Until then, though, he studied Roman's wistfully nostalgic thief gaze like the bittersweet enigma it was. His one thousand yard gaze shifting into an almost foriegn delight, of an easier time no doubt.

Roman pulled a cigar from an unknown pocket, and he lit it, still gazing off into the almost non-metaphorical abyss, smiling a grim line both into and through the toxically ghastly lung-fumes floating up to the ceiling.

Junior certainly didn't enjoy the dangerous pastime-relatively speaking-either, but Jaune saw him give the old huntsman his space, so Jaune chose the same. He tightened up accordingly, with a straightened back Ozpin always used to whinge about, before he grew sad.

Or always was that depressed, yet only chose to show Jaune now. He couldn't say.

Another plume went up, before a gentle monologue began again. "...I really liked the place, it's-or, heh, was-the free market dream in a sense: little distant government regulation, organically blooming communities of farmers and city planners, constant incentive to stick together and weather the Grimm storm…"

Roman hummed to himself satisfactorily. "It was good shit, it'd make each day a hellish adventure of guarding what felt like the future. Something people, honest to Monty Oum, can look at and say 'wow, this was someone's fuckall dream made manifest!'"

He laughed, it sounded bittersweet, his tone's natural slyness giving the expression a more honest feel, so too the puffs of toxicity reaching the air above. "And in many ways, it was." The cigar adjusted with his immediate perking up to clarify. "Not mine, but ahh...it certainly was a dream. Good, stupid dream..."

Roman let the silence come in again, taking another puff. Tapping the hefty cigar's loose bodyweight to the dancefloor below.

Jaune shifted undecidedly in place, and Junior leaned gruffly over the counter, probably to comment on that, before Roman spoke up again.

"I...I'd say..." He's tapping the counter now, face reverting back to it's not-so-drunk complexion, yet the sly asshole Jaune's somewhat knowledgeable about seemed dormant, replaced by an older male with a cool hat, recounting old stories with a flair of snuffed out sanctuary. "You couldn't find a more potential-having place in all Valen provinces, it just bespoke hardiness and culture willing to forcibly push the Grimm bastards back to whence they've fucked about."

It stopped, but sounded again at a more hardened pitch. "They'd be the place first to start pushing Vale's borders and colony's out, really capturing that glorious kingdom idea. The other continents would've definitely followed alongside them," he placed a hand against his dappered up chest, "and I'd claim it would've started a new push to expand the entire world, against the common beasts holding it hostage."

No more tapping, just his tightened fist. "A bloody fuckin' evolution of man." A snarl, the first one Jaune-numbly so-saw ever grace Roman's features, it was ugly and angry.

Emerald gazes rounded to him, anger sizzled like Smokey flames underneath. "Yet when Mountain Glenn fell, kid? When the grand dream was siphoned under its own deliriously idealistic weight?"

That fist slammed the counter, it cracked a little bit. "Ozpin didn't say shit. He didn't mobilize the people of Vale and Beacon to rescue the remains, nor did he make public statements as to why any of this even happened. It was men and women like me," he beat his chest. "Roman fucking Torchwick: huntsmen and official federal agent and ambassador, had to learn about the collapse of our nearly two decades of hard-worked civilization going up in literal draconian flame because our Grimm Reasercher fucker, Merlot, decided to disobey a Monty given law of life!"

The slyness grew shrill, unrefined. "and unleash man-slaughtering hell on us all!"

Jaune frowned, Junior grunted gruffly.

The bowler hat came off, moderately thumping against the dance floor. Roman decided to mask the disturbance by violently kicking his chair out, sending it rolling off kilter. Junior didn't even flinch. Though Jaune couldn't say the same.

Waltzing in a hunched over circle, damn near resentful-grimace on his face, Roman grabbed fervently at his locks well kept locks. "We TRUSTED that sonofabitch! We watched him and his little apprentice fuck around in the corner twenty four seven, thinking the little trinkets and technologies they've chucked our way, the buddering up words and guarantees, were worth the thousands of innocent lives snuffed out in a Grimm oppression!"

A manic cackle, he saw emeralds dilate again. "The sounds of women screeching to the clouded sky, feeling their unprotected bodies crunched in gnashing teeth, intestines slurped for the fucking glamour of the slaughter."

The anger was vitriolic, yet honestly malevolent. "Children squelched in two, watching their momma's flesh be acidified, and daddies speared on an enormous claw."

A shudder. "No rescue, no reinforcements, no love from the world that was SUPPOSED to be there." Roman stopped, shaky hands grabbing his hand and chest. "Absolutely none came." They gripped visibly harder. "Vale had no idea, Atlas had no garrison nearby, communication wasn't covered by the CCT towers, and you'd find it sudden when a trusted ALLY and PROVIDER of our society simply reveals that they've gamed our shitty democracy for their sick fucking CURIOSITY!-"

"Roman," Junior staled, gruffness firm. "Take it easy."

…

…

...

He did, standing to full height, giving himself a hearty slap to the head, much to Jaune's displeasure. The rant beginning anew, this time straighter faced and even toned, the cigar removed from his lips and beheld to his left hand's digits. "WE had to step in then."

It was shoved in between his lips again, moving up in down at every ranting move. "Yet here's the kicker...my team, my comrades, had found out about the siege of our assigned lot not through each other, or broader informational happenstance, no..." Roman stared Jaune's way, a sarcastic chuckle on his tongue and out his cigar'd mouth. "Ozpin told us first, and only wanted us to interfere on condition that we escort only our Team leader and his charge out of danger."

Oddly, Jaune wasn't surprised, he only raised a brow.

"Yeah." Roman nodded, bullheaded misunderstanding apparent. "You can sit there and doubt me, but it's the truth: your Headmaster plainly told us 'the information came in too late', and then went off in a tangent about priorities, thinking that we'd best cut our loses and leave them to rot, hundreds of thousands just ripe for the bloody fucking picking."

Another moralistic snarl from the thieving man, yet tamed in comparison to before. "He never cared about morality, and he'll always stay away from direct interference whenever he can."

Roman took a deep breath, playing with the lighter a little bit. "Democracy is a shame, and it's perpetrators are shills raking in private investments. I'd guarantee Ozpin only fucked off from Mountain Glenn due to his man-love with Ironwood, though I'm roastin' the shits on empty fumes now, so take that shit with a side of cold milk..."

After letting that sit on their minds a moment, Roman bent over, picking his chair up, waddling back to the counter with it. "I think it's also important..."

He placed it back down, plopping on the stool with a tired sigh. "To also understand that I'm not a victim."

Jaune had to butt in then, raising his none fisted hand to the burning enigma. "You're blaming a higher authority for a collapse you helped to mitigate, though." Ozpin's Mantlean shilling in particular, though the little details of intercommunicating civilizations were a far cry from the distantness they've been facing now.

"Yeah?" Roman raised a brow, flipping his lighter to him. "I'm also what you call a grown fucking man, Jaune. Those people tend to take their shit and make something worthwhile out of the piss-poor funky remains."

Jaune lazily blinked, and it flipped back, Roman looking unimpressed with his calm. "Sometimes that includes some personable intuition to say 'well, my Team Leader's a fucking dumbass and everything's on fire, why not take part in some personal defiance, and help the fucker save a few damned-to-hell civvies?'" Roman cackled to himself at that, which nobody seemed to get. "And that's what I did, that's what we did: splitting up into manageable units and going on our merry crusades."

Jaune licked his lips, frowning. "Was it worth it, though…?"

"Pfft, yes," Roman paused again, looking up at nothing in particular and musing. "Absol-fucking-utely!"

A shorter cackle. "Hell, me and bookworm killed Merlot ourselves, I personally stuck my beautiful cudgel all the way through his fucking ribs." Shuddering sign, wisps of conflict inside grassy emeralds. "Never has anger, misery, joy, and righteousness came onto me as such an unreal concoction of horror anytime before…"

He held his hands still, and shook negative. "And it was the same for him too."

That nostalgia driven tone was always there throughout this entire speech, Jaune didn't know why. "We both had personal stakes there, everything was on the line, our Leader's glorious dream, even if It makes me hate him all the more in retrospect..."

Jaune piped in. "Yet...?"

Roman looked him over, then snorted. "Yet the mountain fell, they died, he died in his goddamn heroism, Atlas didn't want to colonize with us anymore, and Ozpin refused to acknowledge the problem, choosing instead to mourn his time away." The zippo lighter came on, and the cigar lit, fumed already building up. "The Council launched an investigation into Beacon, withdrew their greenfucks from its halls, and now want my head for dishonorably discharging myself from service."

Jaune opened his mouth to ask, but Roman beat him to it.

"Don't ask, because I'm not telling you jack-shit about federal governing nonsense, alright?" His disappointment was immeasurable, but Jaune nodded his understanding at the quick-witted thief, who hummed in satisfaction.

"Good." Roman cleared his throat. "Also to keep in mind, Arc?"

Leaning in before Jaune could mumble back, Roman whispered real quietly for him, brows raised in passive aggressiveness downright unnerving. The causally malignant aurora his grey-black fumes gave off only added to the negative mystique. "I've got orders from my pyromaniac employer that the Council now has her two bootlicking shit-kids."

Another puff, another smell of putridly ashy death down Jaune's throat. "She wants me to save them and somehow find a way to convince Faunus terrorists to send proper representatives for the 'grand plan.' Not only that, but they've got the deserter too, that Tuskon guy who apparently knows her identity."

Jaune blinked, Roman nodded with a quiet 'yeah.''

"How the fuck? I don't know, she just wants me to fix her mess." He shook his head. "Oum on high, if she didn't have magical fire shit, I'd have beaten her down myself, yet here I am..."

A hand found Jaune's shoulder, seeing emerald eyes stabbing into his own numbed blues. "Venting off my censored frustrations to a little brat like yourself. Just a student, I'm assuming. Not like-"

He patted Roman's hand back, giving a nervous grin. "Actually, I started a schoolwide political campaign against Ozpin for the identity of Headmaster."

Pen drop, Junior choked in the background, Roman looked stricken. "...I'm sorry?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I didn't win, but he wanted to personally train me or something, said he'll de rank Miss Goodwitch and make me his Deputy, which he did." Jaune scratched his cheek. "I'm not a fan of him either, Roman, never was. These are things still true though, and they've given me power. Or an ability to get power, as me and Oobleck are discovering."

Roman still remained silent, yet the paleness was new. And suspicious. His cigar found itself lumped atop the counter. "What're you discovering?"

Junior looked curious too, leaning worriedly into Jaune's left.

Jaune himself straightened up again, breathing out the loose nerves. "I'm not sure if the reports said as much, but Doctor Oobleck was the one to capture them. He told me the federal bodies currently were hoping to meet with me sooner to discuss my position in leeway against Ozpin, ideally sometime during or before Vale Remembrance day celebrations."

Jaune turned to Junior, and gave a big beaming smile. "Yeah, I've gone far, Thanks to your transcripts." He brought a gloved hand up, bubbling his Aura there momentarily. "I ended up making myself a cult of personality within the place, and already have two girlfriends, going on three. If Velvet isn't dead-"

Roman was still ghostly looking, yet he piped in helpfully. "I sent Neo to pick her up with the twins, she'll be wanting you before giving her up." A scroll came out of his pocket, blaring to life. "I can show you the message, Arc. She's told me there's already feet pics on standby, for some ungodly millennial reason I'm judging you for-"

Jaune groaned, but Junior saved the moment, clapping his limped shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. But as I'm finally satisfied somewhat? It'll tell you honestly, Jaune: I know a driven boy when I see it, and you?" Shit, this seemed almost paternal, Jaune felt his heart lighten. "You've always had that potential, even when stupidly stumbling into my bar, looking for a drink and purpose. It's the least I can do."

"...Wow," he whispered, an honest Arc grin on his face. "Really? That's really morally righteous of you and stuff, why'd you possibly think so?"

Junior paused, yet Roman snorted. "Because you're an Arc, simple as that."

Yet the bear sized man rounded on him. "Hypocrite. You're only here because he's one as well. Otherwise the speel and deal wouldn't have happened."

When Roman merely scoffed in annoyance, Jaune really had to reflect on that-

Yet he wasn't done being directly addressed, Roman's-surprisingly honest-eye contact said as much. "But seriously, Arc...let me say it again: Ozpin doesn't love you, and he'll never be able to healthily express it if he does. Your flawed conceptions of heroism will get you killed and loved ones heartbroken."

Roman paused, shuddering out a chuckle. "I'm...not a good person, but if there's one thing I'd like not to see? Nobody believing Ozpin's Will was mutually beneficial long term, and though you've honestly laid some fantastic groundwork against that, which-"

"I'm not telling you about it unless you stop associating with terrorists."

...

...

...

Roman met his sternness, and sighed. "Yeah, whatever. I can see where you're coming from, but do take in mind that some things in this world, as is, are far more dangerous than first imagined." He twirled his fingers around. "You'll not always be able to schmooze through life as some fancy shmancy Deputy boy papa Ozpin snuck into Beacon, which is a highly concerning thing to me in the first place.

Roman paused, sighing. "I'd then, just to prove the option was always there, would offer an opportunity to stop going to Beacon, and come under my tutelage." A hand was given, Jaune starred. "I'll get you up to speed on basic huntsman practice and attitude, as well as bolster you in equal measures you me."

Roman had to digest a lot lately, looking somewhat reluctant. "Plus, I'm pretty sure Neo has taken a considerable liking to your existence." He dug for his scroll again, chim resting against his neck, mumbling at both Jaune and the screen. "She's been sending me paragraphs of excited drivel, some weird millennial shit if I've ever seen it."

Jaune put his finger up, not liking the previous misaging baloney. "I'd like to point out I'm not a millennial, I'm generation-"

"Z? Yeah." Jaune blinked, Roman chuckled. "I'm not a baby boomer, I'm a gen-xer, kid. Definitely the proper age to be your fucking father." He took a weirdly long moment to think about that. "And most certainly old enough to misunderstand all this 'Can I have the blonde one?' and 'I want him, Boss.' talk Neo's been putting me through."

Roman shook his head. "All those hours staring at your scroll's screens dilute the mind anyways." He added, whilst watching his scroll screen. "Never got that, and hope you never do either, kid. Otherwise you'd start talking shit about 'Mistrailan animation' and other things a grown woman really shouldn't tell me about in private messaging services."

Jaune felt-and definitely looked-pale at that, Roman nodded. "Yeah...she's an interesting package, you'll maybe like her. The whole quiet killer aethstetic really brings out the good qualities left over, if not barely better. I myself wouldn't have dated a girl like when I was a tiny Torch boy, but you do you kid."

"I never said I wanted to date her."

"...You realize that besides me and Junior here, you have no consent, right?"

Roman saw his displeasure, and cackled. "If Neo wants you she'll legitimately kidnap you, maybe the twins would help." Junior didn't seem to like that, but only chose to frown. "I'm a man of necessity, and if it's not needed to interfere with my pseudo-daughter's sinful extravaganzas, I'm hoping to keep purified from it. Modernity is a demon you'd best keep at bay, one roast at a time."

Jaune stood up, running his fingers across the counter top to and from, clicking his cheeks. He could tell Roman was weary. "So, you're offering that I drop out of Beacon-"

"Or be an informant for me, whatever you can do."

"Okay..." he licked his lips, "and if I do so, you'll essentially become my martial arts instructor, and I'll be free from Ozpin's oppression."

"Hopefully."

"What of my friends?"

"...Fuck..." Roman groaned, squeezing his cigar tight. "I didn't think of that, shit. Hold on..."

He did, and a dozen seconds later, Roman perked up, slamming the table in a positive...way? Jaune didn't know.

"Oh! Okay, shit!" Roman pointed his cigar at him, grinning. The fumes have steadily built up like a reversal stairway to hell. "How about you come by periodically and let me in on your whereabouts? No expense in the school otherwise! And when we overthrow Ozpin for being a fucking asshole, you'll take his place as Headmaster, and I'll be happy, mostly."

There was a skewered hopefulness there, an element relatively new in Jaune's memory of the confusing thief. "All I ask is for you to include me in your rise to power, keep me and Neo out of trouble, and...well...I'm still thinking hold on-"

Jaune saw the Gen-xers plight for what it was, and said it like it is. "I'm not going to bend over for an aging thief's safety, especially one that has considerable notoriety against federal government bureaucracy, which I currently need to fraternize with in over to overthrow Ozpin." They stared at him, baffled once again. "So no, I can't coddle you, neither should you me."

He glanced at Junior in particular. "I appreciate the hospitality and lack of murdering me, but if you'd be so kind, can y'all leave me to my devices?

Junior shrugged, keeping to himself

Jaune nodded some meager respect to the man, but gave their third occupant a well deserved glare. "And Roman?"

The man raised a brow, a cigar still held at a distance between two fingers.

"Aren't you still servicing the...uh, pyromaniac lady...?" Or whatever the fuck he called her.

"Yes, partially." Straight-faced again, annoyingly so,

With a quick throat clearing, Jaune began his own rant, feeling the mood for provocation overcome his instinctual desire for squishy women not too long ago. "So how'd you explain to your superior of my involvement with you?"

He tiled his head, frowning. "Is it supposedly a multilevel deception of deception, where I think I'm on your side, yet you're actually not a drunk dumbass with a good hat who has an unhealthy obsession with my existence...to the point of letting a grown woman sexually assault and pummel me, and instead you're an informant for a malevolent fire spitter?"

Jaune felt migraines building at the sight of Roman's thoughtful cigar drag, no response bothered. "Are you acting on impulse right now? Curiosity? What the fuck am I to you? Why is it so important I'm kept away from Ozpin, by a Dust Thief no less?"

The crook and forging bartender shared a glance, and Jaune felt his face scrunch in annoyance. "Matter of fact...who are you people? Besides common criminals with apparent ties to traitors trying to take the means of production,"-from Jaune no less-"you have some reason for being here."

He poked his chest with a gloved finger, hand sticking out his cloak. "There's gotta be some reason for knowing my last name on the fucking casual, and it'd like to have that," he glared at Junior in particular, "moral quandary answered before I continue poking flaws in this piss-poor attempt at an alliance."

...

...

...

Junior chuckled, an undefinable and-in Jaune's expert opinion-nonsensical smile cracked across his features. "Oddly confident for a boy kidnapped not three hours ago."

Roman hummed an amen to that. And a thanks, as Junior slid him another drink, sipping at the frothy top.

Jaune rapped his cloak around himself, tilting his head up at the old bastards. "Well, confidence is all you really need-"

Suddenly, he heard them sputter in unison, Roman in particular, who projectile spat his mirthful mouthful of lung cancer onto Junior's countertop and general top. The bartender didn't even flinch at the contact, far too focused on examining Jaune from the down and up. For, once again, reasons they're unable to articulate like actual responsible adults.

Roman was the first to pipe up, or choke up, as he sounded like the crushed viper he was. "Where'd you get that...?!"

Little truth bombs here and there weren't dangerous, so he shrugged, honesty as a prominent philosophy. "After fighting you, I was crippled for several weeks."

He saw the man's expression wilt, almost sharing the emotions of the conflict Jaune once did. "It made me depressed and nihilistic, more so than I'd ever been during my shitty gamer-esc life."

Leaning in for an extra flair was necessary to Jaune then, and he did so. Grinning artificially wide for the conflicted audience of one orange-haired fool slumped at his bar seat. "But It took a little visit with Doctor Oobleck to change that, because he told me some decent wisdom he's heard here and there."

And he'll never forget them, especially the 'mind, body, and soul' kinda stuff, but still...

Jaune frowned to himself. "Also shitty chart ones." Flashes of inner circle and outer circle datability material came to mind, he couldn't ever say they're necessarily wrong in their diagnosis of what women desire in able bodied men prime for courtship, but it's a terribly disconnected way to introduce an actual active participant in the dating world to everything.

He'd have no desire to stick his sexually appealing neck out if all the women available to him were shown with the preface of 'hey, there's a probable and layered percentage amongst all the titty-bearers in your life, that mostly confirms their likelihood of enjoying you solely for your big wee-wee and position in a dominance hierarchy.'

That'd make him bitter and resentful for an...mostly inaccurate...

...Well...he didn't fucking know. Jaune just gets laid because people enjoy his company and ability to enchant others.

Is that evidence of being at the top? Maybe, is it evidence that usually the best looking people were able to do this? Relatively.

Is Oobleck disingenuous for selling him that idea as gospel truth?

Jaune genuinely thought not, as he's likely an enigma when considering the whole Valen system they're taking part in. He must've internalized some insecurity so heavily that he isolated himself from conventional socialization, just like Jaune.

Only Oobleck didn't do much about it, and probably is relaxing back at Beacon, sipping caffeine and pondering on how he'll plan their next course of subversive action in the near future. Women practically non existent on his mind, for whatever reason Jaune could assign? Something irrationally simple.

Had to wonder occasionally, though, in these tiny moments of mental leg-room within the social storms raging underneath their physicality around, if the devils he knew fairly well were...right in some ways. He'd dread to imagine what the wicked existential plane doth they be inhabiting would amount to if Jaune acknowledged, say, he didn't know...

There'd might be something to the idea of highly desirable men, in both a personality and physical sense-maybe not even personality so much-are able to partake in a larger quantity of sexual partners?

Then again, most of his friends were really fit, but doubly again, they were almost always really under confident-or romantically inexpressive-with themselves. Or not actively advertising their sexual appeal to the opposite sex.

Until he helped collectivize their struggles, though...Ren's case foremost. Does that mean something? Does that mean he's winning the most social credit scores?

Jaune shook his head and frowned, deciding to rethink his perspective on the world another time, one less dangerously liable to land him in a federal penitentiary for the following century or so.

"But the flaky bits here and there aren't important." He looked the two curious weirdos over. "Though that little advice splurb in particular stuck with me ever since, really don't know why."

Snorting, as Roman shook his head, leaning over the counter some more. A somber humor shining in his quirked lips.

"Couldn't imagine why, eh?" In a mostly-besides when he held his back and groaned-quiet motion, the thief bent down to the dance floor ground, snatching the hat for his continued enjoyment.

When the deed was done, bowler hat daintily equipped, and an idle comment about throwing his back out, Roman glanced at their bartender curiously. Slipping into his seat, grunting exertion.

"Holy Oum in the reavers, I'm getting old." a shake of the head, "...but anyways..."

Roman grabbed his cigar, and promptly left it atop the bar counter, then nursing his drink in a tightly gloved hold. "What's your take on that...idea...Junior?"

Jaune's missing something, he could feel it. "Think it's worthwhile wisdom, primed for the young men and women of the world, no matter their stature?"

Without a sound, their bartender company staggered back to his dirty glasses, picking up a new rag and scrubbing away. Grumbling under his breath.

"My take...? Hah..." Junior already wiped one clean, seeming more negative compared to the floaty thief listening in. "I just hope Roman's satisfied with himself, getting an absolute net loss on his drunken investment."

Jaune did too, raising a brow at the lounging thief.

The man took another drink, a bowler hat shaded atop his forehead, making examination of those piercing emeralds an unneeded chore. Especially for being a grumpy bastard Jaune's evening was table-turned by, whose-even now-throat was humming at something definitely attention grabbing inside his mind.

A stray thought, only entertained when the angry drunkenness wears off, and you're left to muse in life advice minors give you. A state of sad being Jaune hoped never to befall him.

There's now a half-smile, tinged in some kind of nostalgic sadness, Jaune's only evidence of any abnormality. Yet he couldn't say much about this man, surely because their only interactions came from a nearly battle to the flight-full death and he's one hundred percent positive Roman's best wasn't a fistful of Aura destroying hellfire.

Well, if Jaune's measuring by civilian decent standards.

Either way, Jaune stood stock still, hands grasped tightly underneath his ocean his blue cloth barrier, eyes raking over the un-compliant Torchwick with all the unashamedness his confidence boost bestowed upon and inside him, thanks to all the good chemicals zooming around his bloodstream.

They've ran him ragged in a very short amount of time, Putting him through the mental informational overload ringer, as well as the literal death circle of danger. Neo and these mystery twins were on their merry way, and he's pretty sure they'll have a wonderful time delighting in his chad status, physically or otherwise.

Let not be said the insanity within an ease of women seduction, as how could you value people who seduce themselves with merely your image?

He'd have a hella hard time with that, and currently does. The occasional sexting he does with Miss Peach is mostly an afterthought pinging across his skull, going off on vacation for the foreseeable decade. It's like the slow up-creep of stimulation makes him immune to the dreams and ideals he once stupidly worshipped, yet those old values became even more idealistic stuff in the long run.

Which is true. How could anyone say forcibly becoming a Headmaster by age eighteen-and running a huntsmen school on top of that, with hopes of being a polygamous warlord thrown in the mix-constituted anything but idealistic fantasy?

Not anyone sane, that's for sure. So he looked at the quiet smoker, and was going to openly demanded an explanation for their evening-

Until the club door opened, and in came four feminine figures.

One slumped over a red dressed girl's shoulder, yet all the more familiar for it. He froze in place, and watched the trio strut on to their-fuck, his-location like a camaraderie of pale skinned vultures. Dropping off the unconscious bunny woman on an open stool, letting her head thump against the countertop.

He made the impact gentle, seeing eyes shut lightly tight, expression befuddled and uncertain, just like Jaune was feeling about their entire situation current. That's what deep presence in enemy territory is like, with only his family heirloom at his side, and women collection gauntlet underneath his flesh.

Only this, against the power trio encircling his position, the twins-one dressed in red, another white-sharing a perverse intrigue at the young man before them, following Neo's lead. Who herself looked even more enthusiastic to interfere with Jaune's general vicinity, quickly making rounds to-

He choked, feeling Neo hop onto his front, perky body smushed against him in equivalent measures to the lips at his neck, sending his stance only a step off kilter. The contact did freeze him up though, as he's unable to predict how anything in the next two minutes will go, let alone seconds.

But to be fair...Jaune frowned, keeping his hands to himself, seeing the twins crowd behind Neo's little glom form curiosity. Junior's disappointed expression off to the side, Roman's bitter cackles in the background, in between audible chugging of frothy un-goodness.

He never had this predicted beforehand, so what the hell? He glanced at the poor Velvetine comrade snoozing away, rubbing her pale cheek tenderly.

"I'm sorry, Bun-Bun." He told her, ignoring the muted displeasure coming from Neo's striped throat. "You didn't deserve this. I'll get us out of here soon enough."

The red twin stepped a bit closer, suspicious. That didn't discount the intrigued humm at the back of her throat, eyes roaming his expansive cloak. "Oh, he's really fancy looking, isn't he, Melanie?"

Goddammit, this little song less dance was going through the motions. Knowing glances zipped across their connecting perceptions, a feedback loop of combating unruly male behavior.

He could already see the expectation in the white dressed one-Melanie, apparently-reflected in her pupils. She's done this song and dance against other unfortunate men as penance, a whirlpool of poorly thought out sex appeal coming together in these little fashionista minuses' tiny tight bodies.

Much like Neo's, which sucker punched his pride. They're nothing special.

Melanie strut close as well, raking a hand across the counter top, meeting the edges of his encompassing cloak. Probing the edges in artificial fascination, more curiosity put towards his frozen posture then anything. "I don't know, Miltiades. Any guy worth a little cash could walk around the block like he's hot stuff." It rubbed up, connecting lightly onto his shoulder. "Coming down to the 'bad' parts of town, ready to get his night rocked and wallet damped."

She stared for a moment, her sister coming closer. Their multicolored company pouting against his chest, pushing the probing hand away, much to the white twin's displeasure.

Dark emeralds probed some more. Seeing whatever intention he's currently showing off through eye contact, as Jaune himself couldn't accurately describe the tempest of dissatisfaction coursing past his major arteries and retreating ball-sack. The hormones going in a different direction.

"Mhm...he's interesting. A roguish kinda guy." She glanced at Junior, whose frown was completely permanent for the last several minutes.

She pressed a finger against his cheek, and Neo tried to reach for it, only succeeding every few seconds. "Junior, who's he? You've never shown this guy before, has he been here?"

"..." Junior saw Jaune, and he him, giving a sad sigh and head shake. "Yes, he was here a few months ago, ordering a properly falsified set of-"

Neo claimed his lips again, and this time? The hormones weren't taking effect like before, his rationality and moral principle coming full circle in the presence of his real date.

Jaune pushed the crazy bitch away, taking a fair strip of satisfaction at the betrayal castigating off her proclaim features, eyes glossing muffle colors over.

Sexy thighs or not, Jaune had a duty to confront malevolence, and by Ruby's God, he'd do that. One thottie destruction at a time. "No, we're not doing this shit, your handler over there," he guestered by thumb to the lounging thief, not even getting a grumble back. "Found it necessary to sit me down and poorly convince me to associate with illicitly illegal behavior for no gain if my own."

The trio looked unsurprised, yet not happy, especially the still uninformed twins hooked on their bear man's words. Roman meet their gazes with a shrug. "Still better to do then serve Ozpin, kid. He's the sheep that ordered wolves to hunt their brothers in arms, a shill through and through."

Jaune liked that, so he gave a nod. "Agreeable, but not the point: I'm outta here, y'all are unstable and nonsensical criminals looking for cheap thrills." He's meaning this too, and only hardened his newly reinvigorated resolve when the feminine fake news trio gasped in displeased shock at his will's expense, the disagreeableness finally coming to fruition against expense women collecting, unlike Peach's situation.

These hoes, right here, with their fancy diamonds and thigh highs and big boots, done up in petty make-up and needless glamour. They ain't loyal, and it took one memory of his girls' beautiful faces to say that, as they don't need overt garbage fluff to please his Chadisms.

Even Velvet, who wore some small measure of makeup, made it properly used and maintained in comparison, and it arched his heart for her.

Without regards to the legitimate criminals potentially liable to slice him from the inside out, Jaune walked to his Bun-Bun companion, gently scooping out the bar stool and into his encompassing arms, carrying her like some beautiful summer bride who took a rough tumble at the wood's edge, which wasn't all that needlessly words after considering the situation current.

Still, it didn't matter: he got Velvet out of Beacon through sheer hubris and hormonal intonement, and he'll be damned if that's not exactly how he'll scoot their stupid asses out of danger. So in a smooth stride past the trio, and without a single considering glance at the grown men silently staring at his back, Jaune thusly reached the door to exist, but turned to them last moment.

He took an innate pleasure at the feminine confusion and hurt, but also didn't, as they seemed doubly intrigued at his lack of care towards them in general, especially Neo.

Her eyes stopped glossing in multiplicity and gave him focused attention, browning angrily observant and manic eyes at his hard-faced look. She looked like a prime psychopath and he would have Pyrrha-out of all waifus-give him a firm kick to the gonads for even considering cockage of the crazy stabby woman.

There's a difference between being an obsessive person, and a legitimate queen of cock and ball torture waiting to snatch him up like little Timmy after hours in the Grimm infested forest. It's not comparable in any capacity and he'll schmooze with that idea until his boys deem him cringe.

For now? Jaune grinned, yet it wasn't the positivity he shined at the cafeteria student goers hence, it was tinged with provocative challenge he felt his immature but capable confidence guide his focused stupidity like a spear of zoomer shitfuckery. "But I'll give myself a decent introduction for everyone, since I'm boutta head out with my girl to safety, and not treat the multi haired woman like a fetish queen."

Neo silently gasped, and he took joy in it, so too the confusion intensified on the faces of everyone else. Besides Roman, who chuckled darkly into his cup at the bar counter, cigar twiddling within gloved fingers from his clouded-by-smoke rutt, a truly classy classless act.

Junior even stopped cleaning miscellaneous glasses, frowning at the potential shitshow Jaune's lack of tact might start amongst the harpies.

Didn't care though, like he's said before. So he raised his head up high, pearly whites shining nicely.

"My name's Jaune D'Arc." He felt a weird emotional peak be reached inside himself, giving pause to enjoy a personal little break through. "And you know what?"

He leaned to the side, holding tight poor girl sleeping the scary world away in his arms, no longer in these bastard's influence, and Jaune'll fight a motherfucker to keep it that way.

"It's short, sweeter than dust-cake shoved down your throat-hole, Women roll it off their tongue on the daily," especially science MILFs, who he'll maybe pay a visit sometime soon. "And you'd bet your nonexistent chastity belts decent women seem to love it, cuz I don't think y'all have enough class for that."

Ouch, they all gasped at that, not liking his focused disrespect, but Jaune meant it.

The amount of eyeliner on Melanie's eyeballs could fill a shot glass for Roman to down, its trying hella hard to make a good looking physique unnaturally beautified, and he's on that shit like a horndog juiced up on some sex-roids.

Ruby, for example, didn't need to have peacock eyelids to get his attention, all she needed to do was be herself. And herself was quality, and not flashy goods.

"So I'm out," he turned away, done absorbing their offense, and subtly ignored their budding noise complaints. "I'll treat a girl like a queen if I'm treated a king."

And just like that, he kicked the door closed behind him, muffling the struggle screaming on the other side, ignoring the propagated shitstorm like an eager Atlas guardmen's moral subconscious at a Great War internment camp. Merely holding his treasured bunny waifu in the tender way she deserved, waltzing down the dusky streets without overt fear of repercussions.

She'd make it, that's an Arc's promise. He told her as much, whispering quietly past the dreary night.

"...Hey…"

His voice subtle, lips closed in on her earlobe, yet far from touching. "It's alright, I'm making you a promise right now. Next time we do anything in broader society, I'll triple check that our trips to vegan ice cream shops won't result in physical abuse and kidnapping."

He playfully bounced her in his grip. "Arc promise, one hundred percent."

There wasn't a response, only a low drooling moan from the bottom of her throat, completely outside normal functionalities of his Bun-Bun companion on the daily.

Yet the disconnect gave no unhappiness in his whirling mind, Jaune just continued his long march home unabated by the worry worthy silence perpetrating his compromisable position.

But no Neo came, there wasn't a horde of suited men at the next corner, neither smoking thieves with canes ready to critique and bite his sensibilities down a size.

Jaune felt the minutes tick by, like a deteriorating five dollar alarm clock chucked against the wall every time it played whining and churning wake-up noises. Modestly able to partially relax while glancing the night away, enjoying the unconscious warmth Bun-Bun provided.

Unintentionally. He'll keep it at that, too.

Jaune has learned a few things tonight: namely the value of consent, and how it's probably not good to touch friends and strangers in extremely sexual and or romantic ways un-consentingly.

And that's a fact of his zoomer life, man. Changing social perspectives call for changing definitions of suitable bachelors.

He'll have to put personal politics aside, though Jaune could already feel his inner Chad whisper facts and logic through his non-boner's blowhole.

Absolutely debatable ones worth lengthy suspicion, the stuff Oobleck would probably cackle about, yet Jaune found himself enchanted by once foreign concepts of self-propriety very easily.

Still again, he might be a 'king' in a multilayered social sense, yet this smarty pants he's a' lifting? She's a queen in the making, and if he wants to court women in mass-genuinely, like he's done with Rubes and Pyr-he'll have to curb his egotist leanings and, kinda hilariously literal in saying, respect women.

Jaune reflected on that briefly, turning a corner, remembering a decent motel somewhere down the next few blocks.

Maybe not so literal…? He didn't know, Jaune has many uncertainties for a leader, and young guy in general. And it doesn't help matter when most adult influences in his life either want to touch, scold, hurt, mope, or straight up fuck him on the down low.

He's trying to craft a map of meaning, yet that knowledge of the self, that ancient wisdom surely, seemed lost and dulled...almost unknowable.

...But he did know Velvet's soft breathing, and he liked it, hoping she and him could get some much needed rest soon enough.

So, Jaune D'Arc kept at his grind, dodging hoes and taking risks for a better world. One step closer to a local motel at a time.

It'd be his better world, as The Waifu Collector and confronter of foreskinned malevolence.

Silly, yet it's what he's got, so he grinned and bared the chosen-somewhat, if The Brine was legitimate- burden with a hardened heart and cleared conscience.

...Yet in these moments, as Jaune walked the sidewalks and past the occasional nightlife duar cars zooming down their way, he often considers himself in abstractness.

Like his father, this distant guy named Joseph, a blip on the radar and undisclosed detail of his existence, Swept under the rug by something unknown yet potentially understandable.

Would he be proud? Would his gaze look fondly on him and say he's a good man? Who treats women with respect and helps build up those around him?

Even better: is Jaune insecure about the anger he feels at himself, and the subsequent lies The Brine-who was him, apparently-told him about himself? The self aggrandizing founded on a white lie becoming something much darker?

…

…

…

He didn't know, and nobody is gonna pick him up by the bootstraps and tell him otherwise. They act as if life was meaningless, and Monty was spiked dead on a pile of mediocrity and lack of security.

And why wouldn't they? What wouldn't suggest that outcome besides amazing people like Ruby? Like Pyrrha?

He didn't know, and that's the most terrifying realization he's had yet.


	21. Waifu Collection Underway!

Welp, he's back at Beacon again.

Velvet didn't wake up anytime during the incident, and he used that unconsciousness to dump her back into Coco's grubby hands.

Never has sneaking back home to his educational system-which he partially owns-felt so abstractly fucking naughty in retrospect. Strange, since outta everyone he interacted with that night, Jaune would readily claim himself the purest boy of them all.

Or young man. Figure of speech really.

Junior was a bartender and forager of death transcripts for minors, Roman was a narcotic using motherfucker with a pension for unstableness and rambling about past war crimes. Neo was...no...is the best definition of what he'd expect an E-girl to look like in anything not like the simulations.

Her two twin followers were in a similar boat, except they're not the kinda hoes who'd deserve his hard earned shekels. Accredited fresh from momma's bank account, figuratively speaking.

They're more like the greasy bung holes civilian frat boys plow, like Atleasian potato farmers pre-great war.

That is to say, hungrily, and very often.

Fortunately though, Jaune's not that kind of piece of shit. Having an entirely different standard of romantic practice for doing his dating and or harem stuff.

Huntsman also live up to a much grander name and fame, compared to the non-threatening positions in their Valen Democractic process.

See...people could be lots of things-accountants, engineers, drug store owners, _drug owners_-but it takes a certain kind of character to develop the proper Beacon ethics. Or any huntsman school ethics necessary to function.

That's why he went and unabashedly inseminated a minor: because he doesn't apply to the goddamn system anymore, he was the system. He could prance around Beacon in his fucking underwear and have his fucking material under his fucking underwear get fucked.

If he can get secret blowjobs from their science teacher, who's to say some public PDA wouldn't pass?

...Uuuh, on second thought, he'd best avoid flaunting too much.

Powerful or not, Jaune doesn't want footage of his girls doing that on the internet, neither the potentiality Ozpin of all people would see that shit.

Yikes, man, he's getting cocky, literally. It must be something with a successful operation: as in, returning Velvet home, without her proto-mommy team tearing him a new one.

Coco gave him some shit about carrying women un-consenting to bed, but that's about it. The whole 'your teammate was mugged in a vegan ice cream shop, and I disrespected e-girls to save her' thing didn't sound good in either his head or out loud, so he kept silent on that.

It worked, and-after he made sure everyone was informed of his relative safety-he caught some sleep. And continued in his daily schedule afterwards, a new pep in his suited step. One simple realization that he, Jaune D'Arc, had things going pretty smooth, and was gonna be finally doing that Vale Remembrance day event in the next week from now.

All's well that ends well, then. But before that...

He's been thinking, and thinking hard.

On top of his gauntlet were the soul gems of Ruby, Velvet, Professor Peach, and Pyrrha.

The marks of the women he's relatively gotten to know pretty well, some more then others. It's a sign that he and them share some sort of commonality that allows him to acquire physical and or mental value in their beings.

It's a _Collector_, and a _Connector_, essentially.

So whilst Roman fucked around with fire-literally, cigars or otherwise-and the Vale Remembrance day party neared the horizon, Jaune wondered about women. Treacherously doth this be, and solely thanks to his stupidness becoming a splurge of confidence.

The other girls...his followers, the other teachers, and anyone with a vagina and lacking hoeness: what if he collected them?

What if he finally broke through to Weiss that he's an alright guy? Or that Blake hadn't a need to hide her curiosity of his relationship with Ruby? Or that Yang's irrational Yangst twenty four seven at him seducing her little sister wasn't fair?

What if these techno colored superwomen were…, you know, with him. Like Ruby and Pyrrha-also maybe Velvet-were?

Wouldn't that help secure the sovereignty of Beacon? And beyond?

It'd get him more semblances, and instantly more connections to foreign bodies all over Sanus at least.

Weiss's influence in the Schnee Dust Company in particular. She'd perhaps help him get an understanding of Atlas's political situation, and maybe help him dismantle the necessity of funding billions of lien notes to foreign powers that didn't benefit them.

It sounds crazy, and kinda power hungry...but would it really be far fetched?

He's already got two practical lovers already, so wouldn't there be little stopping him from sorta, uhmmm...dividing and conquering?

He didn't know, so that's why Jaune D'Arc sat on a courtyard bench, hands neatly folded into his lap, and eyes collected pools of perception. A scroll's digital screen barred to life below him, and he gave the device a firm once over, pulled from his thoughts.

_Hey! I'm on my way. Like, almost there!_

That's Ruby, as he asked her to come out and talk to him about stuff. Mostly on what he's thinking about, and really?

Jaune would think his first waifu supporting his desire in colonizing the dating sphere of Beacon-sorry, all his foreskin boys-would be the desirable outcome.

The-_key fuckin' word_-desirable outcome. He can't get new ones if the old ones go away.

Besides, he loves her, and wants to have her with him forever. So he's gotta ask first.

And when his Pretty Girl, Cookie Girl, wife-to-be, and loli all around came to him; on quick feet blinding across the courtyard, beaming smile on her face, he breathed. Letting out all those feel bad building up, and metaphorically watching them poof up to the stratosphere.

They didn't, really, but it was good to imagine.

Ruby hadn't noticed the stress, and like the happy camper she was, her arms latched onto his sides in an instant. Burying her head in his shoulders, and slipping herself onto his suited lap. Excited, giggly, and all sorts of things he's very surprised about; considering it's only been three hours since they've last seen each other.

He loved it though, and held her tight. Planting lots and lots of kisses on the back of her scalp, whilst rubbing methodical circles into her back. Enough to hear those small snap crackle pops, and the happy moans of satisfaction she muffled into him. Sounding like she's just glad he's touching her, all things considered.

And he did. Laughing along with her, and doing so until they sobered up. Content to lounge away the love hormone stuff until somebody speaks up. Which, as her lap felt really distracting on his, was several dozen minutes later.

When her silver eyes fluttered closed, and little grumbles to stay awake and-not sleep on his body-sounded out.

He squeezed her; and whispered conspiratorially into her ear, more amused about the ridiculous cuteness than anything. "Hey. Hey. Rubes?"

"Mhuagha?"

He poked some more, chucking at the sleepy mumbling she did on him. The slobbering after-effect stressing him not a single bit.

She's more important than the suit, and he planned to fight in the damn thing, so yeah.

"Wakey-wakey~, Jauney's not a pillow, and unfortunately don' got any bakey-"

She snorted, and turned her head to him, still on his shoulder. That little grin on her face, amused and happy at the same time, like a shining star. "Ah man...hate when that happens."

"I know, and ya know how to fix it?"

"Nope." She giggled. "You gonna tell me?"

He nodded, and poked her forehead in.

"By getting some better bed sheets, because last I checked? Grown men don't make good nighty-night furniture."

"...Says the furniture-"

"See? You're the one at fault here. Only crazy people and tasteless customers get furniture like me. I'm a hassle and liable to make you do crazy things."

"Like what?"

"Like make you talk to furniture. Like a crazy person."

"But what if it _does_ talk?"

"It doesn't."

"But if _you're_ furniture and _you're_ talking-"

"Uh-uh."

She pressed a finger all around his chest, cheeks puffed nice and red.

From humor or embarrassment? He couldn't tell.

"Doesn't that mean that I'm not crazy, and that we live in a crazy world that let's furniture stuffs talk?"

He looked her right in the eyes, and grinned.

"Nope. That's fake news. Furniture can't talk and you're living in a society." He kissed her forehead, she giggled. "Or in other words? Don't talk to furniture, especially if it talks back and kisses you."

That finger stopped at his chin, digging the little nail in gently. "Kinda late for that one, y'know?"

"I wouldn't, I'm just furniture."

"...You're my furniture-"

He groaned, leaning his head back, hearing her giggly voice muffle itself Into his neck. "My holy Oum, Rubes, you've got my sappiness now."

She popped up with a hum. "And for some reason, Sempai, you're swearing in the Holy Oum's name. Where'd ya get that from?"

He blinked at her little grin. "Uh...The Holy Oum?"

She rolled her eyes. "Smarty-pants. Ugh."

He liked it though, and leaned back up, happy to hold onto her for a bit as she did the same for him. Cradled in his lap like an overgrown child, and loved even more than one.

Which is how it should be with his girls. Every single one of them-

Oh! Right, he almost forgot.

Jaune cleared his throat, and rested his chin on her head. "Hey, Rubes?"

She hummed.

"How's everyone in Team RWBY doing?" She looked taken aback by that, so he elaborated. "We've been kinda quiet these past weeks, which means we really haven't gotten the chance to 'Team v Team' in the off time. How's Weiss doing? Yang? Blake-"

That clicked things into place for the girl, as she snapped her fingers. "Oh, yeah! Well..." another pause, her mind-cogs Ah' whirling to the forefront.

"Yang and Weiss have been training a whole lot more, just separately. Yang likes to do those schoolwide jogs in her tank top getup, and Weiss goes to the official school training grounds every..." she frowned, counting her fingers. "Say, every other day? She's trying to sharpen up for the Vytal festival coming up, and all that."

He nodded. "And Blake?"

"Training, but, eh...lighter, I guess?" She looked off into the distance, towards the statue. "I only really remember her going to stuff on weekends, and where she goes? Eh...not sure. All she's told me is that it's nice and refreshing. I'm guessing it's the forest or something."

"And how do they think about you?" He ran a hand through her locks, frowning at the split ends here and there. "You've hung out here and there, but nothing like overnight stuff. What's their thoughts on that?"

It was her turn to frown now, slightly concerned.

"Jaune?" She asked, turning to him. "I'm not super smart, but I know when you're thinking about stuff, and that look?" She poked him again, cheeks puffed. "It's not that good looking, y'know? It's like when I think on what crappy a leader I've been to my team-"

"That's not true, Rubes, you're fine."

"They're always busy with themselves, and not with the cool stuff I want to do with them," she sighed, brushing some stray locks out of her vision. "But that's besides the point..."

That little finger poked him again. "Stop being such a Goober and tell me all your secrets."

When she didn't let up, Jaune groaned, gently brushing her finger away. Figuring not to stall the day anyone, as realistically?

He's got too little time to be fucking around with, the big party things soon and he's...well, got plans. And that desire to be a womanizer for his own clout, ish. If he's gonna do this, Jaune'll have to make sure his best followers know what's up.

Starting with Ruby.

So he cleared his throat, and spoke his mind.

"I kinda wanna date your whole team."

...

...

...

Ruby snorted. "Took you long enough, eh?"

He 'bout flipped his shit. "Excuse me-_wha_-"

Her poking finger bopped his nose in, silver eyes dancing with a knowing mirth he really didn't expect her to have. Then again, neither did he expect his second waifu to be okay with blatant-and reckless-polyamory, so that's fine.

Really fine, if he'd get the ol' ego out, and imagine the screaming post that is Jebodiah's non existence in his head. Rebelling against that false idol's scuffed narrative of incompetence, while at the same time defying it in action, one waifu at a time.

In other words? He's already feeling the hype, and gave Ruby a surprised-but welcomed-smile at her acceptance.

"Sempai," she started, and in the best way, with his scuffed Mistrali lingo name, as is the greatest nickname he's got. "You've taken the school by storm, and can literally maybe sorta sometime become Headmaster." This time, it was her turn to run hands through his hair, sighing tiredly at his own split ends. "You've said it yourself, rememberer?"

"Yeah, but, what about that makes you okay with...that."

Ruby deadpanned at him, which, in all their interactions together, seemed to be her more mature of actions. As a result, he tighter up, and listened to her voice neutrally tell him off, in a way he could feel that honesty like a shot of whiskey he never got to take. Thanks to Roman and his stupid war crimes n' shit.

"Because you're the best man in the world, and I love you." He wanted to 'aww' at that, but she continued on, poking his forehead this time. "I also love my friends, who for some reason seem to either wanna avoid you, or dislike you for dating me. Not...super unhappy with you, I don't think, but, like, eh...-"

"Catty?"

"Yea-hey wait." She put her hand up, scratching her head. "Isn't that kinda racey?"

"..." He thought about that, and groaned. "No. It's a figure of speech, not a racially derogatory thingy to people with cat ears. In particular, a female cat Faunus with a lotta sass and prejudice."

And for extra measure, he smacked his face, not liking the way this conversation took a turn for the dumb. Not even worst, just dumb.

"So no, my wonderful Rubes, I'm not racist."

"Eh?! Didn't say you were!"

"You said that was a lil bit racey-"

"But you're not racey," she insisted, hands on his shoulders. "It's just that, _y'know_, people could take it that way!"

Jaune deadpanned at her now, which got her to sigh, and relax a bit. Fortunately, they changed the subject. "Anyways, ehm...yeah. They're kinda acting like those stereotypical mean girls, who deny stuff for dumb reasons."

She almost went to count her fingers again, but frowned up at the heavens above, and shook her head. "Y'know, the simple stuff. Pride, anger, the lack of sexy times they've gotten in the past several months-"

"That's a thing with them?"

"That's a thing with _Blake_, I'd freaking bet." She corrected, a giggle on her tongue. "Ever since you came back with Velvet, she's been reading her literature a lot more. I also know for a fact her and Velvet have been chattin' up too, and whose not to bet you're man they talk about?"

"If they're talking about men."

"Eh?" She tilted her head, but after thinking on that, nodded. "Oooh, I see. But since it's Velvet, I'm pretty sure she's at least talking about dudes. Ever since you brought her back from that vegan ice cream shop-"

He snorted, overtly pleased that out of all the things he could've told everyone, he chose _that_.

He also told them the vegan ice cream made her sleep and weak in the knees, which even better, most of RWBY believed. Sans Blake, of course.

"-she's been talking about you. Just...not directly at you, if y'know what I mean."

He did. She's been avoiding him ever since that day, but she wasn't afraid to wave at him or whatever during lunch and class.

It's probably the nerves, so he shrugged it off, figuring to harem everything out as things come along. All the girls in his life are individuals, and if they're busy or unable to hang out with him? He'll have to either bare with it, or convince them otherwise.

And Velvet? Well, he'll do the latter sometime soon, but _first_...

Jaune nodded along. "You think they're up to their daily stuff right now?"

"Weiss is, I think..." Ruby, like the smart cookie she truly way, thought on that for a brief moment, then gasped. Smacking her hand atop his chest, lightly but firmly, a cheeky smile on her face. "You wanna start now, huh?"

He could only grin.

"Heh. Figures..."

And like that, they went silent. Choosing to just enjoy each other's company, while the sun shone from above.

Eyes off towards all sorts of things not usually focused on; like that tree with it's leaves blowing around, or the random people walking in between dormitories here and there.

He liked that latter one the best, as it reminded him of how he-as a student-shouldn't really be able to do this. Neither Ruby, honestly...

Yet here they were, in a lovers hold, just vibin' along.

It made him smile at his quiet cookie loli, and lean over her with a whisper.

"You mind?"

She looked up at his own cheeky grin, and snorted, pushing his chin up and away with her the palm of her tiny hand.

"Mind what, Goober?"

He felt that digit smush against his cheeks now, but it didn't stop him from speaking, or feeling even cheekier than before.

"Mind your manners, first of all." He nabbed that hand at his face, gave it a audible smooch, then plopped it down to Ruby's lap.

All before she could've said a single word, or speak her mind. Which surely was choked full of confusion and uncertainty, as she instead stared at him with that kinda stuff, mouth hanging open and face flushed. "Second of all, my love..."

Jaune enacted the next stage of his plan, shuffling himself up in his seat and grabbing Ruby then by the hips. She made a little noise of protest at that, but nothing else, as he shimmed his waifu into the seat next to his own. Her hands still in lap, and face still watching his every move with a confused-but now kinda bemused-curiosity.

She likes these games they played, in her own little way.

It matched her, Jaune thought, so he stood up from his seat and gave her little forehead a kiss. And to his continued joy, she didn't pout or anything because of it.

She instead...looked calmer. Like, she stopped pouting, and let loose a cute little loli sigh, as though they were back at the post-interteam super conflict, where they got to sleep next to each other after he stopped Weiss and Blake's attempts to kill each other.

Well, Pyrrha was there...but the point still remains.

Ruby's cute, and...

Jaune smiled. "Thanks for this, Rubes. You don't know how much this stuff means to me-"

She shushed him, rolling her eyes.

Which, if he might add, looked mature. That same maturity which blindsighted him not too long ago, and helped her assert dominance over both Goodbitch and her team.

It's a kind of look she's employing now, but a lot less seriously, more...uh...happy.

Happy friendly, friendly happy-

"I know, I know..." she smiled sweetly from under her darkened bangs, shaking her head. "You've got some Deputy work to do, I know the drill. Just go before I change my mind, and kidnap you as a body pillow."

"But I'm older than you."

"Only in physical, Sempai." She rapped her noggin, silver eyes dancing with amusement, his eyes probably as well. "But in the mental game? I'm totally a solid two decades older. It's just a fact, y'know?"

He didn't, so he rolled his eyes this time, and strutted off, holding his cloak around him once more. Letting the dark blue welcome him like a silky ocean.

Yet, even closer than that, he held that sound of her wholeheartedly laughter right before his heart, and smiled to himself.

"Yeah, I know."

/-/

Well, here he was.

Standing off to the side of the training room area, with his back to the wall and head to the opening, Jaune listened for anything vaguely 'conflict' sounding.

He's still got tons clout around campus for his actions as of late. And he doesn't wanna get hooked in on a random conversation with a random student; who wanted to fan over him for being awesome or whatever.

No…see, he's trying to find a different student in particular.

Aka, one Weiss Schnee, whose possibly somewhere around here, surely pra-

He heard a shrill roar of challenge, and an accompanying explosion of matter against a metallic surface.

In wake of the assault, he could already smell the putrid fumes of Fire Dust in the area, that're also leaking into the hallway.

The reddish clouds basically all but confirmed it, and he took a full glance into the room, squinting past the yucky dust stuff.

Weiss was there: in her proper stance-shoulders centered, hands gripping her blade's handle for a jab-and facing the next couple of droids. The dispenser thingy in the back already producing a handful more.

Her focus, ice-cold and tougher than the metallic robot things she slayed, on herself and only herself.

As the next few enemies rolled her way, with their inbuilt swords and axes and all sorts of shits, Weiss took a deep breath, holding her sword before her face. Charging a pale-blue Aura around her, letting it crackle across her surface, and then move with it.

Which, as she already placed several Schnee emblem thingies in her wake. That rapier of hers charged with something likely to be Ice-Dust, working in tandem with the crackly Aura both protecting and empowering her. It was a really fast-and efficient-process.

She ended up gutting the two robots in the span of twenty seconds, and returned back to her place on the other side of the field by the nineteenth. Her Aura killed one as an after effect, and the other froze over like an ice cube. Just missing a face and not frozen over arm.

It was good, Jaune had to say.

"Hey!" He said, waving. "That was good, I had to say!"

She rounded towards that voice in an instant. "You're..."

When she saw him standing by, ungloved hand waving side to side at her and the destroyed training robots, Weiss groaned. Putting her guard down, and turning away from him in a big huff.

More interested in walking over to the nearest bench, where a conveniently Schnee Dust Company brand water bottle sat nice and pretty.

"Go away," she grumbled, sitting down without a word, and taking a healthy chug of her drink. A few seconds of that, and she stifled a burp in her dress sleeve, still glaring those icy blue eyes at him.

"I'm trying to improve myself, Mister 'Deputy', and I would rather have the combat teacher judge me for my actions."

"Why say that?"

He took a few strides closer, happy that she didn't stop him any bit. She did squint a little more though, as he's now on the half way mark in the training grounds.

Right where all the robot bits are getting swept up by tiner rolly robots dispensed in the back.

It's Mantle sponsored technology, penned by Professor Peach not too long ago. And though he hated the idea of working with that stuff...it's pretty effective for cleaning up the student messes. Especially since the robots were a popular way of training, whenever nobody else was around.

And as Weiss was a perfectionist, she made prime use of that. Until she saw his happy smile, that is, which caused her focus to get shot in the head and thrown in the back of a getaway car. Leaving her-metaphorically-without a thinking head, and that intense glare in her eyes.

Which he doesn't get. All throughout his time at Beacon, not once did Weiss ever openly try to cooperate with him. It was always something by osmosis: where either everyone else was doing it, so she joined, or she had to get coerced into doing it. Not once did his Snow Angel ever say 'hey, Arc, I completely agree with you and want to help out.'

Not a single fucking time, man. It's always, 'no Arc, I don't like you and you're semi tolerable.' or-

"Because you're problematic," she squawked, and took another drink. "You're a decent leader, yes, but the way you conduct yourself when around others-"

Aka, exclusively her-

"-is very concerning, because it could lead to a lack of focus, and distract others when they shouldn't have been." She put her water bottle down, and flicked her floppy pony-tail back, as well as some beads of sweat across her forehead.

"You, as a leader, have every incentive to listen and work around the interest of those who serve you. Otherwise, you become a tyrant who not only subverts that which is deemed 'not good'..."

Her rapier's Dust swirled around a bit, getting filled up with another few vials of Ice and Fire Dust. She preened at the quick maneuvering, and sat up, giving him a side-glance.

"But also the hearts and minds of innocent people."

"What, like you?"

"Yes! Especially me!"

"Why tho?"

She rounded on him, a squawk on her throat. "What do you mean 'why though'?! Isn't it obvious?"

Jaune took a brief moment to yawn, which-more so than words-seemed to get the message across. And some more oxygen into his system, as he needs that so this little chat can keep going. "Not really, could ya explain that one for me?"

The way her pony tail bristled with her scrunched up face was a sight for the sorest eyes, yet he looked on, raising a brow. Watching her chest go up and down in angry breaths, like she was trying to control herself.

Probably was, on second thought. He wanted to have himself a giggle-

But she went on, with a newfound calmness-enforced though it be-about her. Her rapier returned to her side, and that forehad's sweaty exterior wiped clean by a pale hand.

"No. I don't think I can." This time, her words-angry words, but much calmer-were quiet. LIke a big storm, either going past Vale's waters; or heading to them. Hellbent on wrecking everything around it.

She's a hurricane of emotions, her frowny face said it all.

"So I suggest you wait until my heartrate isn't at elevated levels compared to the average, yes?" She sighed in that passive aggressive 'mean girl' way Ruby knew her for, and he almost sighed too.

In sympathy, for both the deluded Ice Queen, and the Cookie Loli who's a lot smarter than people give her credit for.

"I'm in a state of stress here, Jaune. My body wished to fight and not deal with any shenanigans you've shown up to entangle me into."

"Like?"

She hissed this time. "What's with these one word questions?!"

He shrugged with all the carelessness he had, and she groaned.

"Fine. Since speaking the truth gets me nowhere, I'll tell you this." Her hand-probably as a coping mechanism-played with her rapier's Dust compartments.

"Ever since this foreskin and Headmaster debacle, I've had to deal with all sorts of abnormalities and abuses, like-"

"Me poking you in the face, and Blake nearly killing you?"

"Yes! You poking me in the face, and Blake nearly killing-" she caught herself splitting at that point, then rewound the tapes, glaring her soul out at him. "H-Hold on! Where did that come from?-"

He rolled out his neck, as well as any loose stress left in it, and fiddled with Crocea Mor's pommel. Not caring for the intense eyes on him, neither the weapon she suspiciously tinkered with herself. Looking antsy to do something she might regret.

"My mind, because i'm not stupid, Schnee." He looked down on her now, all lack of care gone by the wayside. Instead, he filled that apathy with a critical lense, staring his ocean eyes into her own.

It had an effect, too. Her hand paused on top of her own pommel, and if he's not letting the testosterone stuff talk? Jaune could see those chicken legs wobble a bit.

That's questionable, though, because said snack-bites were under her dress, which still covered her to the knees.

The mental imagine, and soundbite, of his Ruby-from a lunch period not long ago-saying 'actually, it's a combat skirt' rang in his mind. And he felt his frown deepen.

"I can understand what people're going through when they have a problem." he nodded, waving his hand out. "Ain't the most accurate with it, yeah, but after campaigning to defeat our Headmaster in a political election, and soundly getting my ass beat? I realized something..."

He strut away from her, with his blade on his suited shoulder, sheath included.

Their eyes weren't meeting right then, but if he'd wager a guess? The tiny sound of that pommel being adjusted said something about her calm when he looked away.

Whatever it was? He hadn't a fucking clue.

But that's why he's here: to figure out what's up with his Snow Angel, and somehow, try and seduce her in a way that's one hundred percent 'consensual' and 'non-tyrannical' or whatever.

And to do that?

Jaune turned around, seeing her wary gaze on him. He locked in as well.

"I realized that if i'm to get up on the high places, I need to do more of what works more often. Know what that means?"

She kept quiet, so he explained it for her, nice and simple.

"It means that I'm gonna need you cooperating with me by the time we get to the Vale Remembrance day thingy."

He unsheathed his sword, humming to himself when she jolted at the shwing of metal being released. "I don't care if you're all grumpy here and there, but if you wanna follow along, and be the best that you can be? You're gonna have to be my friend."

"And how," she stressed, hand on her rapier just itching for whatevers to go on.

Her face...flushed, actually. Huh. "Am I too do that?"

"By fighting me."

"...That's it?"

"Yeah," he saw her winding up, strutting her damn high-heels all the way to the other side of the training ground. Right before him, at the center.

She wanted this, in some scuffed way, and who's he to deny it?

"You up for that?"

She didn't answer him, focusing more so on herself, unlike the Schnee killing robots not ten minutes prior. A change in perspective must've made something click in that head of hers, because she looked absolutely on it.

Icy blue eyes sparkled in fervour, lithe muscles tightening for a strike from the ankle-up. A tiny smirk across her flushed face which, on second thought, worried Jaune the most out of the scenario.

Why's she so happy to beat him?-

Oh, wait, nevermind. Jaune could still feel the ghost of his finger touching her forehead all those weeks ago at the cafeteria, and the cookies immediately began to crumble into place.

They did so sadly, however.

Like a cookie that's been stolen from poor people because slightly less poor people had the physical endurance to yoink the cookie for themselves. Who can then break the sweet treat down all they want.

And did, with vengeful prejudice. Which described Weiss to an absolute t right now.

She lies as easily as she breathes, and Jaune should've known that. He's dealt with lots of people doing lots of different stuff that-in retrospect-was very stupid. Weiss's poorly concealed distaste for her easy beat down outside the cafeteria should've been realized, then.

But it wasn't. And now they're here now: squared off, even though Weiss said they'd be able to talk, and he wasn't all that bad a dude for what he's done.

The only way he could make sense of this dumb situation is if Weiss simply needed sense knocked into her. In a legal and somewhat consenting way, that is. Relative to how consenting spars really are.

Which brings them here now. Face-to-face, sword-to-rapier, and grumbly Shcnee-to-morbidly confused slash annoyed Arc.

Funny, how that cookie crumbles. He could almost imagine Ruby's laughter now, if not deeper and actually spooky-

Before he could muse further, Weiss's mighty squawk bounced off the training ground walls. And in absence of the glass shattering-almost literally, fucking ow-call to challange, he saw that icey-blue bullet coming his way. With everything at her disposal.

Her Aura, a prominent blue, frosty and crackly across her form. It's misty form covered her rapier, which glowed with a similar blue, common with Ice Dust. That blade's pointy end was heading his way like the thinnest hurricane in the history of man. Straight for the jugular, and boosted with blinding speeds. Glyphs marking her path

She was using her semblance, after all, and it tended to make glyph stuff that enhanced-

Nah, ya know what? Fuck it.

Jaune saw her advance coming from a literal few feet away, and took some action of his own.

And in that brief moment of said action, Jaune felt his gauntlet shine to the surface. Glowing it's soul gems out nice and bright for him, and against the flustered Schnee nearing close.

This respite was all Jaune needed to 'power-up', in Mistrali cartoon terms, and he moved.

Inside a storm of rose petals, Jaune moved left, leaving her to dig that rapier into thin-air on the right.

That nearly jolted her off those sparkly blue high heels when the momentum almost moved without her.

A pony-tail bobbed his way after the failed attack, those eyes of hers meeting him with a slight twitch in them. A showcase of the crazy Schnee syndrome deep beneath the surface, if anything.

"Oh!" She hissed, holding the rapier across her face, like true fencer, and insane Ice Queen with far too red of a face for his liking. Getting back into a balanced stance and regaining control of her stupid high heeled feet tapping all crazy-like.

"I've been 'up' for this since eternity! No matter who you've been, Arc or D'Arc!" She held the rapier down at chest level again, tiny glyphs glowing in all sorts of shapes and sizes around her. "I've wanted to spar you for so long, to finally prove myself competent and independent!"

...Yeah, he didn't get it.

But he did get the glyph she formed right below herself, with it's weird gravity platforms enabling her to jump doubly high across-and over-the clearing. Which she did whilst completely airborne, except for the extra glyph platforms she semblance'd up on her way onto him.

He took a deep breath, preparing himself for a really angry Schnee Dust Heiress-

She's almost to him now, ready to continue her beginning salvo of stabs from atop a glyph created split second. Once again barely a second's breath from piercing his shiny suit and all the fleshy stuff underneath.

But, he blocked it, stationary. Not slipping into a steady stance, neither with any particular technique, just his shield moved a few inches ahead of him did enough.

And more than enough apparently, as the rebounding effect sent her skidding a few inches back.

THe lack of contact tore a growl from her throat, and she came at him again, this time with her ice-dust first.

A multilayered puedo-wind came his way, shooting directly from her rapier's tip and a solid ten feet in height. Collectively, that is, as the blizzard didn't come for him in a single blast: it looked like they'd freeze him in spurts, limb by limb.

She's definitely using her high-grade stuff.

He's kinda flattered, annoyed, but flattered.

Jaune pushed that aside though, and slided into a proper stance.

He figured to worry over the little details, whenever he makes Weiss do the same. She's looking way to satisfied as is with all the waves of icey stuff coming for him, and he oughta end this quick, 'least she gets anymore funny ideas.

So he flared the white-gold power bubbling below his flesh, and confronted the first layer with a vertical slash, sending it off to the sides of him in twos. When meeting anything solid, ground or otherwise, the chilly stuff immediately froze the area over.

It made him roll his eyes, and focus on the rest.

The second layer dispersed from the exact same technique, but the third and fourth sorta actually meshed together, and Jaune had the pleasure of seeing Ice-Dust freeze over his sword. The rest of the super-dust-wave spiking into hills behind him.

All said and done, Weiss was panting a tiny bit, yet remaining in a determined pose, with her rapier pointed forward. Her cold eyes staring at-and through-him with beady intensity. That purebred unhappiness practically squawked that she didn't expect him to get off so scot free.

And honestly? That's pretty funny. He had to chuckle, which he did, much to her chagrin.

"You…!" She tampered with her Dust vials for a second, somehow not having to squint through the minty smell of freshly used Ice-Dust, like he was now.

"Unbelievable! I'll show you manners!"

The dust vials rolled back into place, with the blade itself getting pointed his way once again. "And pain! _Lot's_ of pain!"

"Ho-" he stopped himself, frowning. "Actually, wait, give me a second here-"

In three seconds top, her face curled into the nastiest snarl he's seen yet, and her Aura hit a maximum spike in output around her.

This energy wasn't for show either: it dispersed into a massive glyph right below her feet. A pale-blue glyph, much like her Aura, taking one hundred percent of her attention.

She didn't even look at him, instead squinting her eyes shut while her energy conduit of a rapier worked it's shiny magic against the glyph. Doing something he idly considered to worry about, and as such, he made sure his guard was both up and heavy.

Nothing was said in these moments, and as he's confused in all sorts of ways, Jaune hollered over the buzzing sound of her Aura-and semblance-focusing into that massive glyph. A shaky affair that left her cringing to herself and straining to keep posture on one knee.

He, for that long moment-while she suffered in silence-hadn't a clue as to why any of this was happening. But the way she just threw all caution to the wind, all speed by the wayside, and even looked to have forgotten her opponent even existed, just made him question his sanity a teeny bit.

"Weiss?" He inched closer, seeing that frosty power condensing into a miniature whirlwind of power. The quality of them would likely put more Ice Dust on his sword, and he didn't want that. Any chance his family blade could disintegrate or chip was a chance he'd rather not take.

Already, the-

His gauntlet seemed to shimmer in reminder, which made his eyes widen.

Professor Peach's soul gem stood out very apparent to him, and he focused on the dull beigey orange glow, remembering the power within.

Peach's semblance was some kind of 'Dust Manipulation', and he could use that for pretty much anything pertaining to said shiny element details.

And as he didn't want to risk breaking his familial lineage with some Schnee brat's scuffed Dust, that blow-job aquired power-up should get it's proper use.

So, he focused on his soul gem, and saw it glow with it's inner energies. Whilst the Schnee still struggled in her own little storm, like the improper fighter she was.

All the way over his other shoulder, and right to the abnormality cake-frosted over his blade. Which, after meshing against it a bit, caused the Ice-Dust residue to deteriorate into a somewhat watery cloud of condensation. Giving him less to worry about, and an opportunity to check up on Weiss-

She glowed, like a icy-hot sun, whilst that glyph had something coming up the-

Oh.

He blinked, as a fucking gniormous-and armored, oh boy-white knight roared challange at him. It's broadsword held high, and fervour in it's summoning as potent as Weiss's own. They actually echoed each other for a long moment, with Weiss pointing her rapier-and ice demon-his way.

"Take him down!" She squealed, her cheekys now completely rosey in either pleasure, excitement, anger, or some unholy concoction in between. "Avenge me for my weakness, and make me no longer imprisoned by my past!"

It seemed to understand that edgy nonsense, and stalked forward, dragging it's broadsword agans the training ground soil, which literally indented the material wherever it went.

And needless to say? It's likely not going anywhere but to him.

He saw it's icy eyes locked on his own, after all. Those dark spikes in a sea of even greater darkness inside a medieval helmet. It wanted to perform its duties and beat his ass, but Jaune's...got some other ideas-

Which got enacted, right when the first broadsword slash came down unto him, marked by the knight's cry of uproar. Only increasing in pitch when the knight saw his cloaked form hop atop the blade's length, and zoom past it's face with a sword and shield crackling in white-gold.

See, Jaune's been learning a lot from Ozpin these past few weeks. Mostly in little ways, as the old boomer couldn't teach him all that much about proper sword techniques. He instead taught Jaune valuable 'methods and concepts' to fight people with.

Ways that he can, say, eliminate the target and make sure her summoned stuff didn't get to flatten him.

And that method? Speed. Speed, precision, patience, and technique.

Ozpin drilled this into him, literally, by blitzing at him with his cane thingy until he didn't get his ass immediately beat. Which took a week all on it's own, and Jaune's still unable to last long against the man-

But he understood the concept well enough, and planned to put it in good use against the baffled Schnee he's descending down towards. Like a rocket, and comparatively faster than the Schnee ever was.

Her shock-and squawk-said it all.

"What are you?-"

She tried, but he came in, nearly boding her into the floor with a shield bash, right before she hopped back-

But then again, Jaune gave her no respite, coming down on her with a heavy vertical, followed by several side-to-side slashes she strained to weave away from. Not prepared for the footwork, especially after summoning such a bigass creature.

It's her own fault, though. The Schnee angst made her prematurely exhaust herself, which gave him good chance to once again lay a slash onto her from the side-

And yet, even as she stumbled into stance, almost tripping her high heels across the dirt, Weiss slid across that slash and held them. Looking at her ice demon in worry, and simultaneously at him with disdain.

She pushed their lock closer too. So much that he could see the way those eyes dilated, the absolute bafflement within them. An unsaid question on her tongue, probably about how the hell he's even doing this.

"Impossible…!" She muttered, and idly, he realized he was absolutely enlightened, a guru through and through.

"You stay right here! My knight must flatten you!-"

Too late for that, though, because Jaune's getting sick of this shit. And to prove it? Jaune made sure he looked her dead in the eyes, as his sword hand inched that little bit closer across-and below-her rapier's length.

"We're not doing this anymore, Weiss."

The knight was coming for him, he heard it, seeing the delight in Weiss's eyes at it's lumbering sprint. Her knuckles nearly bone-white on her hands, and face probably readying to scream her shrill head off.

"I'm ending this."

Yet he went unheard, as she pushed back against him, so that he'd met a quick end by the knight's hands. Her rapier failed to connect past Crocea Mor, however, and he took the momentary lapse in judgement to bat the blade to the side.

Lost in her own little world, Weiss didn't notice this maneuver in quite the right time, and neither did she get to react with anything other then freeze-framed surprise.

He imagined many things, just then, as the whoosh of the knight's broadsword came down at his back. The kinds of things any average Deputy Headmaster thinks, when their own subordinate willingly attempts their murder on a whim.

You know, the why and how's.

The thing's he's seen in other fights, the fact Weiss definitely thinks vegan ice cream is the reason Velvet came back from Vale unconscious. The fun things that make this weird moment on his quest to waifu seduction tolerable and fun.

Above that, though, is the memory of Ozpin's...green, semblance...thingy?

Yeah, he's figuring as much.

It enhanced the man in ways Jaune could barely understand, coincidentally making it a chore to not only spar with Ozpin, but to pick stuff up here and there without needing explanation right afterwards. When he's nothing but a dust-heap with a dirty suit.

Here, when everything needed to feel quick and precise, Jaune internalized that method-and or concept-his Headmaster has impressed upon him.

So with this knowledge in mind; Jaune acted efficiently to end this whole shebang accordingly, short and long term.

He slipped in her guard-fast, precise-and slammed his forehead into hers, with violent amounts of his white-gold Aura tracing along for the ride. It dulled the pain of contact, even fizzling prettily on her face for a few seconds afterwards.

Confused, dazed, hurt, and still fucking blushing, Weiss held her head in agony. Eyes shut tight, her hands squeezed over them for any sort of comfort, oblivious to the danger they're both liable to get squashed by.

No, the only thing she cared for was herself, and she cried out as such.

"Ow!" She screeched, Aura crackling at the thuddy red-much bigger and redder than when he flicked her-on her forehad. "You absolute fiend-"

Once again, Jaune ain't having this. The principle of 'talk shit, get hit' was a treasured commodity which he needed to properly respect women.

So he continued with phase two of the plan, and grabbed the weakened girl by the tucked-in shoulders. It shocked her enough to meet his eyes in a painful stupor-as watery as her own looked, geez-and he used that to his advantage.

The sword landed it's apex towards them, an apex Jaune's reflexes got him and panicky Schnee outta the way of, right on time.

He didn't break that eye contact either; not even for the shockwave in the sword's wake, which blew both their heads of hair outta wack.

He saw that conflicted-and shuddering-look the entire time, and gave a big Arc grin.

"Cover your head."

She would've screamed her confusion at him, yet he stopped that dead in the ice-waters, as he yoot this bitch off her feet and right towards the ice demon's sword,

A bulky blade that, currently, remained buried several feet down in the soil. Perfect for being the 'rock' in a Schnee place he really could've used a long, long time ago.

As a result of this, Weiss's screams came not from his cryptic advice, but the huge slab of soul-metal he flung her face first at.

And scream she did, until her face _**CLANG'd**_ against the heavy surface, ping-ponging her a few feet off-and over-him in result. Landing tummy first onto the ground for several painful durations of time, as her body went rag doll.

It ended at the otherside of the center-field, with her bruised and dirty body curled up atop the dirt.

Crackly frost Aura just about depleted, and Ice demon already fizzing away in her lack of power or focus. Leaving her nothing but the sweat on her brow, and just recently chipped high heels sorta on her feet.

Also sorta all over the ground in little rocky piles, but hey!

If it motherfuckin' fits, yeah?

Weiss's groans of misery caught his ears, and he shrugged.

"Guess it does, Snow Angel." He mused, walking over to her prone rutt, wistful smile on his face. "Guess it does…"

When he hovered over her, Weiss didn't move, or react with anything other than muffled groaning into the ground. The action almost made him sympathetic of the prissy bitch's plight, as she was a subordinate in the great overthrow of Ozpin, which is still in the process-

But her angry pride is to blame here, which means this Snow Angel brought the painful blow on herself, deserving every ping-pong of misery her rebellion got her.

A principle equally true to all people, with or without a cock and balls in between their legs.

So he leaned over the prone Schnee, grabbing a gentle handful of dress on her shoulders, and then began turning her around to him.

"Do you see why I do this, Weiss?"

He had to stress this last bit, especially for when she sees him, tired out as she was.

"I don't want to hurt you, but you literally need friendship beaten through your goddamn skull before-"

…

…

…

She's blushing. But…

Jaune blinked, as her legs-from under him, as he's basically holding her by the scruff of the neck now-crossed over each other.

Rubbing and rubbing and rubbing. Pale flesh getting that dirt not beaten onto it, but-like he's saying-schmoozed on by tender touchies.

It went in tandem with the breathy pants coming out her throat, and damn near salivating atop his hand gripped under her dirty chin. The sound was muffled by the sheer breathiness itself, yet he heard it not only from ear, but from the soul.

This sound, and look-

Her eyes were wide, staring at him again, with a dying spark of resistance in them. Evidenced by the grabby hands digging their uproar at his own, relentlessly-yet weakly-attempting to free herself from his clutches.

Yet, those sounds ands looks were unique to say the least-

"Bastard." She whispered, face grimacing, and heavy trail of saliva dripping down the side of her jawline past the chin and right onto his hand, again. "Bastard Arc, how dare you treat me this way?"

"...What…?"

More struggling from down below, and even more concern worry, those tiny chicken legs she kept under that combat skirt suddenly curled together, perfectly in time with the throaty-yes, he's not shitting himself here-groan she grounded out to him.

Her chest increased it's bulging pitch for air, apparently fueling her enough to put that teeny tiny extra strain on his hold. Digging those nails deep into the knuckles of his fist, scraping against his bubbly Aura protecting it almost immediately.

She whispered something, he frowned.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, pulling their faces closer, the action jolting her entire body into a curl faced his way. Eyes forced to stare blearily into his own, surely seeing his confusion there. "Could you say that again?"

"..."

Weiss opened her mouth for a sweaty and breathy second, paused in her ministrations, then gained that courage fully. Eyes hardening in challenge, dulled pain, and…lust. Lots of it, too.

What the actual fuck?-

"You've had your fun, _sir_." She spat, literally, the spit wad going down his face and underneath his undershirt. "But I'm not done. I'm a Schnee that won't go down lightly, I was born to take punishment like a champion."

Her face leaned even more, shoulders off the floor and in his guard, an expression of what he'd best describe as 'pleasured fury' there, and in those eyes.

"Yet that? That's all you've at your disposal, Bastard Arc?" She hissed, lowly, yet deeply. "How dare you! How dare you discount my name and blood, thinking yourself a worthy man…"

...Uhhhhhh-

"Do it." She licked her lips, shuddering in fucking excitement. "Hit me, hit me again. See if you can do it better than Daddy. Rip me to shreds in ways that Belladonna whore could only dream of!"

He blinked, not sure if he was liking where this was going. Especially since, ya know, according to all the stuff he's heard about Blake, she was the crazy one. The kind of girl who'd like punishment, a masochistic person through and through-

Then he realized, as her breath grew that confident high-note to it, that they might both be irrational pain-junkies. Who noticed their inner similarities from the very beginning, which resulted in them being at odds from the get-go.

One Faunus terrorist with far too primal an attitude underneath, and one Schnee princess with unhealthily built up reverses of pain and bitterness underneath. Both like pain, making him hella confused, and anything _not_ related to each other.

A match he'd say was made in The Heavens, but then again, Sun's told him before: Blake didn't really have that, more an ancient ancestry of animal people doing cool stuff than anything.

This mindfucked him in ways he'd rather have been actually fucked into him, and-

Oh shit.

Jaune felt his eyes widen, and goals seem ever so slightly more attainable. For Weiss's masochism slinked around him like the world's slipperiest snake, tugging at both at his sleeve and aspirations.

She's meaning business now, her face shakily inches from his own, lips puckered for an angry whisper, eyes sharing that same anger.

"You've always said you're a man, and deserving to lead, yes?" Those puckered lips were licked, and the mouth-hole accompanied with it shuddered out a breathy moan. "Fine, prove it. You're always asking to talk, to settle this like adults and men...but I want more."

Another breath, another moan. "I want to know; without a shadow of a doubt, that the man whose potentially leading us to greatness is both powerful in the mind…" a hand stopped clawing at him, choosing to then rake at his suited chest. "...and in the body."

He grabbed that hand, raising a brow.

"But didn't you say that-"

She shushed him, laying that finger atop his lips, frowning her disapproval.

"Do _not_ listen to what I say, especially in the company of others." Those lips were close, man, holy shit. "Listen to what I _want_, boy. Listen to that, and give it to me. You're not a man if you don't, is that clear?"

…

…

…

Jaune looked up to the ceiling, a question in his eyes and heart-

Yet, he froze, as in that moment? Jaune realized yes, this was _exactly_ what he asked for.

He wanted to collect all the waifus, to rise above the expectations his skeletal personification thought he'd never be rid of. An ancient feeling of subverting expectations, and making yourself better and better.

Was that _this_ though? Should he bother with this woman, who obviously had issues with lying to herself and others? Does Jaune need a lil' bit of Schnee sass in his life, and will it make him happier?

Jaune glanced back down at his opponent, whose eyes never left his head, regardless of if he turned away or not. Those eyes demanded answer to her questions, an informative to all this weird-ass angst she decided is fine for resoleutly fucking him over.

No second-hand consideration: just power, charisma, and the fact he was a leader with influence.

It's...fucking crazy man, this isn't how women work, right?

…

Jaune noticed her breath hitch, and hand raised up to his face, holding it tightly, anrigly. Now resorting to the physical so she got her way. Yet all the eager for his answer.

And, the more he looked at that quiet desire, and anger means of getting there? Jaune grew comfortable with it, and even smiled at the crazy girl, despite that pit in his stomach telling him 'No, don't stick your dick in angry crazy masochist waifu!'

Which, uh, didn't go anywhere.

He's already lost in the sauce, now. Her body was hot and he's starting to see the soul gem forming on his gauntlet hand at his side. A dull-so far-ice blue, just itching to give him those Schnee power-up goodies, if he simply sticks his dick in angry crazy.

Pyrrha don't count, she didn't wanna be choked out or something.

So...with that said…?

Jaune gave up on trying to understand women, and instead focused on pleasuring the one he just beat up.

Again. Lesson learned, man. Lesson learned.

Weiss didn't hear this internal turmoil though, and gave him her most affronted look.

"...Do you not understand, Jaune?" The whisper was pushy, yet a little bit realer than the blind anger from before. She was uncertain. "Have you truly given up on your-"

That train of thought didn't get to continue, though, as instead of wasting time? Jaune leaned a little bit farther in. Tasting those pale lips against his, and keeping her there whilst he hunched over for extra maneuverability.

Like a 'man', and like an effective Waifu Collector would do.

A fluid balance, as all things should be.

* * *

**_Alrighty! We're back everyone!_**

**_So, he's some things to note:_**

***_Yes, next chapter is gonna have the sexy times in it._**

*_**Last chapter basically mapped out the plot for the foreseeable, which will now let me have Jaune focus on seducing the rest of the waifus, or as many as possible until the party**_

**_* I figured that, if anything, it'd be pretty fitting to have both Blake and Weiss be equally unstable in different ways. Hence the masochism, and hence the blatant hypocrisy and conflict of interest. Weiss's mind was telling her no, but her body eventually encouraged her to say yeah._**

_***Im gonna try to make chapters be from the 8-10k range, as I can't being super wordy anymore. Ive got school and all the priorities that entails. Actual english papers included.**_

_***Also, side note: remember when I made that genetically engineered catgirl joke in chapter one? Yeah, i'm actually doing that now, I shit you not. Check my profile if you're interested.**_

**_Anyways, thanks for reading, take care._**


End file.
